


A Shot in the Dark

by Nairelia



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abuse Of Feels, Alternate Universe, BAMF!Bilbo, BAMF!Dwarves, Bard & Bilbo are total bros, Beorn is adorkable, Bilbo is a space cadet, Bilbo is determined to save everyone, Bromance, Dain is judging you all, Eventual Happy Ending, Feels, Fix-It, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Possessive Dwarves, Slow Build, Tauriel is not buying your bullshit Bilbo, The Company is so done with this shit, Thorin's awkward flirting, Time Travel, bagginshield
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 165,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4622691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nairelia/pseuds/Nairelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quando aprì nuovamente gli occhi, si ritrovò nel suo vecchio letto, nella sua vecchia casa, nel suo vecchio corpo. Che sia la morte? O un trucco di magia? In ogni caso, Bilbo sapeva riconoscere una seconda opportunità quando ne vedeva una, e questa volta la sua avventura con Thorin sarebbe andata diversamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Shot in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/634290) by [Silver_pup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_pup/pseuds/Silver_pup). 



> **Disclaimer:** Non mi appartengono alcuno dei personaggi familiari, delle ambientazioni, degli aspetti della trama o degli elementi presenti in questa storia. Appartengono tutti a **J.R.R. Tolkien** (probabilmente intento a rivoltarsi nella tomba).

 

## Prologo

## 

 

Quando aprì gli occhi, fu su un soffitto ben noto in una casa a lui familiare.

Quando si sedette si ritrovò nella sua vecchia stanza. Non la stanza che si era lasciato alle spalle a Bag End da vecchio hobbit – _legando Frodo al destino di quel dannato anello_ , la sua mente gli ricordò- ma una stanza di una vita fa. Una stanza che poi aveva cambiato completamente con una passione alimentata dalla testarda determinazione dei Baggins nell’eliminare qualsiasi ricordo spiacevole.

Era la stanza di prima che partisse per Erebor.

 _È un crudele scherzo di magia, o forse sono morto ed è questo che c’è dopo?_ Si chiese, osservando ogni cosa a bocca aperta. L’ultima volta che aveva chiuso gli occhi, si trovava su una nave diretta alle terre di Valinor. _Questo_ non era certamente ciò che si aspettava di vedere svegliandosi dal suo riposino pomeridiano in cabina.

Eru non sarebbe stato così crudele da spedirlo in un posto che gli ricordava tutto ciò che era da tempo andato perduto, vero...?

Quando i suoi occhi si posarono sullo specchio a figura intera – lo specchio di sua madre che Frodo ruppe per sbaglio quarant’anni prima – per poco non cadde dal letto. A ricambiare il suo sguardo non fu il volto familiare segnato dalle rughe che aveva imparato a conoscere, ma un volto ben più giovane che aveva quasi dimenticato.

Tremando, si arrampicò fuori dalla montagna di lenzuola e trapunte e incespicò sino allo specchio. Afferrandone i bordi, fissò il viso del giovane Hobbit di fronte a sé, con la pelle lentigginosa e spessi riccioli castani, e senti qualcosa spezzarsi dentro di sé.

"Sono di nuovo giovane," disse ad alta voce, osservando il riflesso che ripeteva le sue parole. "Sono di nuovo giovane, nella mia vecchia casa di Bag End, prima di andare ad Erebor—"

Un lampo di comprensione lo colpì e lo fece cadere in ginocchio. Iniziò a ricordare ora, una storia di molto tempo prima, di una ragazza Hobbit che aveva visto il suo amato morire in un incidente. Quando si svegliò il giorno dopo i funerali, si ritrovò a rivivere i giorni precedenti la disgrazia ancora e ancora e fu in grado di salvare l’amato dal suo crudele destino.

Non sapeva quale tipo di potere gli aveva concesso questa scelta, o cosa avesse fatto lui per meritarsi un simile raro e prezioso regalo. Ma ciò che _sapeva_ era che ci sarebbe stata una guerra per via di un antico anello. Questa guerra avrebbe portato l’ombra della morte su tutte le popolazioni e avrebbe cambiato quelle terre per la prima volta da secoli. Da questa guerra sarebbero emersi grandi eroi in ogni razza, e per ogni grande eroe un nemico equivalente sarebbe sorto per affrontarli. Questa guerra sarebbe stata combattuta e vinta anche grazie a quattro Hobbit, uno dei quali era il suo caro nipote Frodo. E seppure proprio la forza di suo nipote avrebbe aiutato a vincere questo conflitto, Bilbo sapeva che quel che Frodo dovrà affrontare cambierà il ragazzo in modi che lui non avrebbe mai voluto.

Ciò che sapeva era anche che, in quell’esatto istante, c’era un drago dormiente in una gloriosa città dei Nani, sotto un’altrettanto gloriosa montagna. Questa città fu conquistata dal drago per i suoi tesori, scacciandone il popolo che l’aveva costruita. Sapeva anche che in quel momento un certo re dei nani stava facendo tutto ciò che era in suo potere per reclamarla. E con l’aiuto di altri dodici compagni, uno stregone, e uno Hobbit, questo re avrebbe intrapreso un viaggio che li avrebbe cambiati tutti. Un viaggio in cui sapeva che avrebbe stretto un legame particolare con ciascuno di loro e forse addirittura sarebbe arrivato ad amare il re testardo. Ma prima di essere in grado di esprimere i propri sentimenti, avrebbe visto questo glorioso re morire in battaglia subito dopo essere riuscito a riconquistare la sua casa dal drago.

E che sia dannato se Bilbo Baggins avrebbe permesso che _questo_ accadesse **di nuovo**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell’autrice:**  
>  — L’età dei nani è stata cambiata in modo che fossero tutti presenti ad Erebor nel momento in cui Smaug la attacca. Non è per nessuna ragione particolare se non perché non sarebbe stato altrettanto divertente scrivere una storia in cui solo Thorin e Balin ricordassero Erebor al suo splendore.  
> — Nonostante il film faccia provenire Bofur, Bombur, e Bifur dalle Blue Mountains, in questa storia provengono da Erebor come tutti gli altri.  
> — Ho provato a scrivere la storia usando il corretto registro per quel periodo temporale, ma ho comunque usato molte parole ed espressioni moderne. In parte perché non sono una laureata in Inglese, e non ho nessun interesse o esperienza nella scrittura storica. Mi spiace se la cosa vi darà fastidio ma non ho intenzione di tornare indietro a correggere tutto. Questa è una fan fiction e non un libro pubblicato, smettiamola di prenderle così dannatamente sul serio.
> 
> **Note della traduttrice:**  
>  È la prima volta che traduco una fan fiction, spero di fare un buon lavoro!  
> Cercherò di postare un capitolo a settimana, università permettendo nei prossimi mesi... Cosa ne dite del Prologo?


	2. Capitolo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Non mi appartengono alcuno dei personaggi familiari, delle ambientazioni, degli aspetti della trama o degli elementi presenti in questa storia. Appartengono tutti a **J.R.R. Tolkien** (probabilmente intento a rivoltarsi nella tomba).

 

## Capitolo 1

 

Gandalf osservò attentament l’hobbit di fronte a sè.

Per quanto particolari sapessero essere gli hobbit, non sembrava diverso dagli altri. Aveva l’altezza e la corporatura tipici della sua razza, ovvero bassi e proporzionati. Era vestito come la maggior parte degli hobbit: una tenuta semplice e modesta con una camicia slacciata sotto al collo, pantaloni marroni e niente scarpe. I suoi capelli folti incorniciavano il viso, e profumava di sapone e pane appena sfornato. Per quanto particolari sapessero essere le apparenze, Biblo Baggins sembrava un vero impeccabile e rispettabile hobbit. Peccato che lui non si fidasse mai molto delle apparenze.  
  
"Buongiorno," salutò cortesemente, spostando lentamente il suo peso sul bastone.

Lo Hobbit gli lanciò un’occhiata da sotto I riccioli castani. Lo fissò per un istante con i suoi brillanti occhi marroni – _gli occhi di Belladonna,_ notò- prima che un ampio sorriso irrompesse su tutto il suo viso.

"Buongiorno, Mastro Gandalf," Bilbo rispose, sollevando la pipa in segno di saluto.

Le sopracciglia di Gandalf di inarcarono quasi sino all’attaccatura dei capelli. Non si aspettava di essere riconosciuto, men che meno da colui che aveva di fronte. "Mi conoscete, mio giovane amico?"

"Ma certo. Mia madre parlò spesso di voi, sino alla fine dei suoi giorni." L’hobbit prese una boccata dalla sua pipa e soffiò un pigro anello di fumo. "Noi Baggins non dimentichiamo mai un amico, sapete. Neppure un amico che non vediamo da decenni."

"Davvero." Non sapeva se sentirsi felice, orgoglioso, o sorpreso dalla piega degli eventi. La perplessità delle sue emozioni lo fecero sorridere apertamente, poiché era da molto che non si trovava in una situazione così divertente. "Poichè sembra che mi consociate così bene, posso permettermi di farvi una domanda?"

Bilbo mosse pigramente una mano come a scacciare un pensiero. "Chiedete pure."

Si piegò in avanti e tirò leggermente su il cappello in modo da poter guardare l’hobbit pienamente negli occhi.  
"Sto cercando qualcuno con cui condividere un’avventura. Non vi dispiacerebbe essere questo qualcuno?"

L’espressione posata di Bilbo non cambiò ma posò la pipa in grembo.  "Forse. Ma prima ditemi di più riguardo questa... avventura."

Questa volta, Gandalf non trattenne il sorriso.

 

 

Una volta che Gandalf fu nuovamente per la sua strada con la promessa di tornare per cena, Bilbo si alzò con calma e tornò in casa, chiuse la porta e si concesse un piccolo sfogo.

_Oh dolce Eru, non posso credere di averlo appena fatto,_  pensò, poggiando la schiena contro la porta e lasciandosi lentamente scivolare sino al pavimento. Gli era servita ogni oncia di autocontrollo per non cedere e raccontare al mago ogni cosa che sarebbe successa con Thorin e la compagnia, Frodo e l’anello, e persino di Saruman e del suo tradimento. E dover guardare negli occhi del suo più caro e vecchio amico e _mentire..._ Bilbo non aveva idea di come avrebbe fatto ad affrontare il resto dei suoi _(morti)_ compagni d’avventura, se per poco non riusciva a sostenere _Gandalf_ per cinque minuti.

_Smettila, Bilbo. Puoi farcela. Cerca di tenere a mente perchè stai mentendo,_ si disse fermamente.  _Hai un piano, devi solo attenertici!_

Dopo aver riconosciuto la rara opportunità che gli era concessa – e dopo essersi tormentato sulle varie possibilità-Bilbo aveva elaborato un piano. Era un piano molto semplice, che seguiva un’unica linea di pensiero: evitare che morisse di nuovo qualcuno. L’aveva tenuto semplice perché capiva che non avebbe potuto cambiare ogni dettaglio del loro viaggio solo perché avrebbe voluto. Alcuni eventi non si sarebbero potuti evitare – come la battaglia di Thorin con Azog- sebbene a lui non piacesse. Anche se era ancora indeciso riguardo la questione dei troll. Essere usato come un fazzoletto da uno di loro non era stata _affatto_ una delle sue esperienze migliori.

Ovviamente, il vero problema non era elaborare un piano, quanto metterlo in atto. Bilbo sapeva che sarebbe stato facile dirsi di fare questo e quello quando il momento sarebbe arrivato e non aveva paura di sbagliare quando sarebbe successo. No, la vera sfida era rivivere giorni che aveva già vissuto, con persone a cui era già legato ma che lo avrebbero visto come nulla più di un estraneo.  
  
Come avrebbe fatto a guardare nuovamente in viso i suoi cari compagni ancora una volta, vederli nuovamente prima che l’età e la morte avessero preso il sopravvento, e fingere che anche loro fossero per lui nulla più che sconosciuti? Come avrebbe fatto a ridere e sorridergli, sapendo che tre di loro non avrebbero mai vissuto per vedere la loro casa riportata agli antichi splendori?

Come poteva mentire e fingere di non aver pianto per una vita intera il loro leader...?  
  
"Smettila, Bilbo, vecchia capra. Non hai tempo per una festicciola alla pietà," si rimproverò ad alta voce, scuotendo il capo. Si diede uno schiaffetto sulla guancia, si costrinse ad alzarsi e si diresse in cucina.

Non aveva tempo per navigare tra dubbi e insicurezze. Aveva tredici nani affamati a cui preparare la cena. 

 

Da quanto ricordava, il primo ad arrivare sarebbe stato Dwalin.  
  
La prima volta che aveva incontrato il brusco e robusto nano, Bilbo ne era rimasto a ragione intimidito. Alto per la sua gente, e altrettanto massiccio, Dwalin era facilmente il più minaccioso nano che avesse mai incontrato. Per via della sua paura aveva continuato a zampettargli intorno come un topolino per tutto il tempo in cui si erano trovati solo loro due. Fu solo in seguito durante il viaggio- dove ebbe occasione di conoscere meglio Dwalin- che capì che il suo comportarsi in modo così iperattivo aveva sminuito il suo valore agli occhi del nano, ma anche rinforzato la sua scarsa fiducia negli estranei.

Quindi, per questo motivo, stavolta le cose sarebbero andate diversamente.  
  
 Questa sera, quando il campanello suonò, Bilbo si alzò con calma e si diresse alla porta. Quando la aprì si trovò di fronte il nano, coi suoi tatuaggi, la stessa cintura d’oro e il mantello verde che si ricordava dopo tanto tempo.

"Buona sera," lo accolse, regalando a Dwalin un ampio sorriso. "Dovete essere uno dei nani di cui Mastro Gandalf mi ha parlato. Il mio nome è Bilbo Baggins, e siete il benvenuto in casa mia. Entrate pure."

Dwalin lo fissò per un momento inarcando le sue sopracciglia scure prima di annuire stranito ed entrare. "Vi ringrazio. Sono Dwalin, figlio di Fundin. Dov’è la cucina?"

"Ho preparato la cena per tutti. Da questa parte." Bilbo si girò e attraversò il soggiorno, sapendo che il nano lo avrebbe seguito. Quando entrarono nella stanza, lo sentì trattenere il fiato e sorrise.  
  
"Spero vi sia abbastanza da nutrire voi e i vostri compagni. Non so molto su quanto mangino i nani, ma noi hobbit amiamo il cibo”disse con tono casuale, voltandosi per guardare l’espressione dipinta sul volto di Dwalin.  
  
 Il nano aveva gli occhi spalancati e la bocca aperta. Di certo, aveva tutte le ragioni per essere scioccato. Ogni centimetro del tavolo di Bilbo era ricoperto di cibo. Da saporiti arrosti d’agnello al forno  a salsicce affumicate- non si era risparmiato per questa cena. Si ricordava bene quanto quel gruppo potesse divorare in un’unica seduta. Perciò, anziché aspettare che razziassero la sua dispensa come l’ultima volta, aveva tirato fuori tutto il cibo che aveva conservato, fatto visita al mercato e preparato un banchetto che avrebbe potuto sfamare un piccolo esercito.

O, in questo caso, tredici nani e un mago.

"Io… sembra un buon pasto. Sono sicuro che anche gli altri apprezzeranno molto," commentò infine Dwalin, spostando gli occhi dal tavolo per rivolgergli una strizzatina d’occhio."Perché lo avete fatto? Deve avervi impiegato per ore."

"Beh, perchè siete miei ospiti! Non so voi, ma noi hobbit trattiamo i nostri ospiti sempre col massimo rispetto. E in questo caso, significa dal loro di che sfamarsi sinchè non abbiano più fame," lo ammonì, lanciandogli un’occhiata.

Non era turbato dalla domanda perchè era una cosa così  _Dwalin_  sospettare di un buon pasto. In ogni caso si divertì a farlo sentire in colpa per aver messo in discussione le sue buone intenzioni.

Bilbo ammise che forse era diventato un vecchio hobbit un po’subdolo.  
  
"Le mie scuse. Solo… non mi aspettavo avremmo ricevuto un simile banchetto." Dwalin si grattò la testa e lo guardò con espressione aperta e franca. "Davvero tutti gli hobbit trattano così i loro ospiti?"

"Beh, non tutti. Alcuni di loro sanno essere piuttosto maleducati e taccagni," ammise, pensando ai suoi (lontani, per quanto lo riguardava) cugini Sackville-Baggins. "Ma io non sono uno di loro, e neanche la maggior parte della mia famiglia. Ora venite, prendete una sedia e iniziate pure. Sono sicuro che gli altri arriveranno presto."

Dwalin gli lanciò un ultimo sguardo indagatorio ma si tolse il mantello e prese un posto dal lato della parete. Infilzò un pezzo di pesce, e lo annusò brevemente, prima di scrollare le spalle e iniziare a mangiare.

Bilbo si appoggiò al muro e lo guardò. Dwalin era stato un buon amico per lui, ma non era mai stato in confidenza con lui quanto con Balin e Bofur. Invece, Dwalin era stato il braccio destro di Thorin  e suo più caro amico in tutti i loro viaggi. Non sarebbe mai stato geloso del loro legame ma rimpiangeva di non aver stretto lui stesso un legame con Dwalin.

Ma a voler vedere, aveva rimpianto molte cose nella sua vita.

"Hai intenzione di mangiare o rimarrai lì a fissarmi?" bofonchiò il guerriero, senza interrompersi mentre strappava la carne da una coscia di pollo.

Bilbo si riscosse con un risata imbarazzata. "Ahh, ehm mi spiace. Sono solo curioso. Non avevo mai incontrato un nano prima."

Dwalin grugnì. "Hmp. Beh, presto ne vedrete un bel po’."

_Oh, come ha ragione._

Un bussare deciso alla porta d’ingresso lo fece sobbalzare. Per un attimo si era perso tra i pensieri. "Ahh, Vado io. Voi continuate pure a mangiare."

Dwalin fece un verso in risposta, senza togliere attenzione dal suo piatto.

Bilbo si diresse alla porta; frugando nella memoria per ricordare chi sarebbe entrato ora. A parte Dwalin che arrivò per primo e Thorin che arrivò per ultimo, non ricordava esattamente l’ordine degli altri. Con un’alzata di spalle aprì la porta e vide di fronte a sé un nano con un’ascia allacciata dietro la schiena.  
  
Era Balin.

— _L_ _’_ _ultima volta che vede Balin è prima che questi parta per Moria. Il suo vecchio amico è invecchiato bene ed è impaziente di imbarcarsi in quella nuova avventura. Invita Bilbo a venire con lui, ma Bilbo rinuncia perché non può lasciare Frodo da solo, non ancora. Perciò i due passano semplicemente la serata a ridere e ricordare i momenti più belli del loro viaggio assieme, tacendo i momenti tristi._ —

"Credo che pioverà," Balin commenta, guardando il cielo.

"Davvero? Spero si schiarisca entro l’alba, allora," rispose Bilbo automaticamente, sebbene senta la gola stringerglisi al suono della voce familiare.

Balin rise e si voltò a guardarlo. Era come Bilbo lo ricordava, coi suoi capelli prematuramente bianchi, vispi occhi scuri, e sorriso gentile. La vista del suo vecchio amico aprì un po’ di più la spaccatura che sentiva dentro di sé.  


"Oh, sì, sarebbe una buona cosa. Odio iniziare un viaggio arrancando in mezzo alla pioggia." Concordò Balin, entrando in casa. Bilbo si fece indietro per fargli spazio e chiuse la porta dietro di lui.

"Sono Bilbo Baggins," si presentò, faticando per evitare che la voce tremasse . "Prego, fate come foste a casa vostra."

"Ah, vi ringrazio, vi ringrazio. Io sono Balin, figlio di Fundin. Che bella casa, che avete. Molto calda e confortevole," disse Balin allegramente, slacciandosi il mantello rosso. "Non ero mai stato in una casa hobbit prima d’ora. Mi aspettavo qualcosa di più spifferoso, per essere onesto—"

"Balin!"

Dwalin doveva aver sentito la voce del fratello e si era avventurato fuori dalla sala da pranzo per trovarli. Bilbo guardò i due fratelli salutarsi con una testata e realizzò, per la prima volta, che i due non si vedevano probabilmente da anni. Vivere di qualsiasi lavoro trovassero significava spesso prendere strade diverse per poter vivere dignitosamente. Era solo un altro degli aspetti cui erano stati costretti i nani di Erebor per via di Smaug.  
"Da questa parte; c’è la cena che ci aspetta," disse Dwalin, guidando suo fratello alla tavola imbandita.

"Oh, eccellente! Mi domandavo giusto se avremmo trovato di che mangiare qui," commentò Balin con gioia.

Bilbo li guardò allontanarsi verso la tavola e giocò con l’idea di seguirli prima di scacciare il pensiero. Gli avrebbe concesso il tempo di riconciliarsi l’uno con l’altro senza la preoccupazione di eventuali hobbit all’ascolto. D’altra parte, lui stesso aveva bisogno di un momento per ricomporsi. Se vedere Balin lo aveva destabilizzato così, poteva solo immaginare cosa gli avrebbe causato rivere gli altri.

Si strofinò la fronte e si diede qualche colpetto sulle guance prima di risentirsi padrone di sè. Giusto in tempo, perchè bussarono di nuovo alla porta. Questa volta in modo più forte e insistente, poichè erano due i pugni che bussavano.

_Due pugni. Vuol dire che sono..._

Col cuore pesante, Bilbo aprì la porta e questa volta vide due giovani nani stare al suo ingresso. Uno era chiaramente più grande dell’altro, coi suoi capelli dorati legati in trecce e una barba lunga quel minimo che bastasse per poterla intrecciare. L’altro era più alto, con arruffati capelli scuri e solo un’ombra di barba sul viso. Erano entrambi bene armati e portavano lo stesso sorriso malizioso.

"Fíli—" iniziò il biondo.

"—e Kíli—"aggiunse l’altro.

"—al vostro servizio!" conclusero in perfetto unisono prima di un breve e sincronizzato inchino.

— _quando finalmente trova i due fratelli, trova una vista che lo perseguiterà per tutti gli anni a venire. Kili riposa sulla schiena, coi suoi occhi chiusi e il suo giovane volto di un bianco cadaverico. Ci sono frecce nel suo petto, e il suo sangue sembra un oceano sotto di lui. Fili è caduto non lontano da lui, con un pugnale e una spada nella schiena. Una mano ancora tesa verso il fratello, il suo volto bianco e i suoi occhi vitrei ancora fissati su Kili. Fino alla fine ha continuato a cercare di proteggere il fratello minore_ —

"Bilbo Baggins," risponde piano, resistendo al nodo in gola. La spaccatura è ora un baratro spalancato dentro di lui. "Onorato di fare la conoscenza di entrambi. Prego, entrate e raggiungete gli altri a cena."

"C’è del cibo? Grande, sto morendo di fame!" Kíli lo oltrepassa senza esitazione, praticamente ballonzolando in casa con tutte le energie di un cucciolo. Inizia a spogliarsi delle armi e le lascia cadere in uno dei cesti che Bilbo ha disseminato apposta.

Fíli lo segue con un passo più pacato, ma con tutta la confidenza e la scioltezza della gioventù. Anche lui si libera delle armi e le lascia in una delle ceste, analizzando la casa con i suoi occhi blu dolorosamente familiari.

"Più grande di quanto mi aspettassi," commentò Fíli iniziando a privarsi della sua lunga, lunga serie di coltelli.

"Questo perchè credevi che gli hobbit vivessero in tane nel terreno tra fango e vermi," lo canzonò Kíli, raggiungendolo per lasciare l’arco. Le sue mani si affannarono in aria per qualche secondo prima che Fili sollevò leggermente l’arco dietro il fratello, così che questi riuscì ad afferrarlo e sfilarselo.

"Sapevo che vivevano in delle case. Solo non pensavo fossero così grandi. Non pensavo che gli _Hobbit_ fossero così grandi," rimbeccò Fíli, lanciando un’occhiata divertita a Bilbo.

Kíli sgattaiolò e si giro intorno per trovarsi di fronte Bilbo e si fermò. Il sorriso irriverente gli cadde dal viso e i suoi occhi scuri si fecero più grandi.

"Ohi, Signor Baggins, tutto bene? Sembrate un po’ sconvolto," disse, sporgendo una mano come volesse afferrare Bilbo.

_Tutto bene? No, non va tutto bene. Ti ho visto **morire** con tuo fratello. Vi ho visto morire cercando di difendere quello zio che amavate così tanto. Vi ho visto morire entrambi e ora vi trovo qui di nuovo- vivi e tutti interi, e così, _ _così_ _giovani!_

Bilbo bloccò un sospiro e diede a Kili— _un sorridente, baldanzoso, fiero, **vivo** Kili_ —quello che sperò essere un sorriso rassicurante. “Oh sì, sto bene. È solo il peso di una giornata faticosa che si fa sentire, sapete? Perché voi due non raggiungete gli altri nella sala da pranzo? Dwalin e Balin sono già arrivati."

Kíli esitò; gli occhi castani che scorrevano sudi lui, prima di far spallucce e voltarsi. Vagabondò sino a trovare la sala da pranzo, con Fili subito dietro di lui, anche lui con uno sguardo confuso all’hobbit ma senza pressioni per avere risposte di alcun genere

Bilbo aspettò di sentire il gioioso suono di saluti eccheggiare per le stanze della sua casa, poi si lasciò scivolare contro la porta chiusa per la seconda volta quel giorno. Mai, in tutti i suoi anni, aveva mai immaginato di poter provare un dolore come quello che aveva sentito nel rivedere i fratelli Fili e Kili. Rivederli com’erano una volta-brillanti, e gioiosi e così pieni di vita— conoscendo il destino che li attendeva…

Non poteva permettersi di fallire. Vedere quei due lo rese ancora più risoluto. Non importava come, avrebbe visto sopravvivere ciascuno dei suoi compagni alla Battaglia delle Cinque Armate

Anche a costo della sua stessa vita.

Ci fu un’altra serie di colpi insistenti alla porta. La loro forza fece tremare la porta e l’hobbit che vi era appoggiato e sapeva che, eccetto Thorin, si trattava del resto della compagnia di nani. Bilbo si tirò in piedi, si rassettò preparandosi al caos, e aprì la porta

Fu subito scaraventato al suolo mentre una valanga di nani gli cadeva addosso. 

 

"Credete che mi sia rotto qualcosa?" chiese Bilbo a Gandalf mentre veniva osservato e spintonato.

Il mago si fece un istante fece pensieroso. "Improbabile. Ma avrete qualche livido. Magari sarete un po’ dolorante domani."

Fece una smorfia. L’idea di cavalcare col posteriore dolorante non lo attirava _per niente_. "Fantastico."

"Di nuovo, sono molto dispiaciuto, Signor Baggins," Bombur—largo, impacciato ma dolce Bombur— si scusò nuovamente, per la quinta volta, per essere inciampato e aver causato l’ondata di nani riversatasi sull’hobbit. "Non sono il nano più aggraziato nel camminare."

"Non solo nel camminare," Dori—che era severo così come lo ricordava—borbottò, strofinandosi la testa dove si iniziava a vedere chiaramente un bernoccolo.

 Bombur si afflosciò come un fiore senza luce del sole a quell’appunto, e Bilbo si sentì infastidito. "Non preoccupatevi, è stato un incidente. Si è scusato e non aveva intenzione di fare del male a nessuno. Lasciamo perdere e proseguiamo."

Dori lo fissò chiaramente sorpreso dall’improvviso rimprovero, mentre Bombur si limitò a uno sguardo inebetito. Con la coda degli occhi Bilbo vide anche qualcuno degli altri nani fissarlo sorpreso ma non vi prestò attenzione. Si ricordava quanto i nani sapessero essere meschini e completamente crudeli con Bombur semplicemente per la stazza e goffaggine. Non aveva intenzione di permettere che la cosa continuasse stavolta, sapendo quanto in realtà un buon nano- e un buon amico- fosse Bombur.

Un braccio si poggiò sulle spalle di Bilbo, che si trovò improvvisamente nella stretta sicura di Bofur. Il minatore indossava gli stessi ridicoli sciarpa e cappello che Bilbo ricordava così bene, con il suo martello allacciato alla schiena. Lo hobbit poteva persino sentire l’odore della sua erba pipa preferita –la Longbottom perché Bofur aveva sempre avuto classe- che impregnava il suo vecchio cappotto.

"Aye, il nostro ospite è un po’brillo. Ora non è il momento di incolpare nessuno," commentò Bofur, facendo il suo sorriso con le fossette per cui era così conosciuto. I suoi occhi erano freddi mentre li posava sul nano più anziano di fronte a lui. "Dopotutto, abbiamo tutti fatto degli errori e siamo inciampati una volta o due in vita nostra, giusto?"

Dori roteò gli occhi ma non ribattè. Invece, si tirò in piedi e si fece strada verso i suoi due fratelli già seduti e impegnati a mangiare, chiaramente stanchi della conversazione.

"Perdona il vecchio Dori. Temo sarà piuttosto imbronciato per la maggior parte del tempo," disse Bofur con leggerezza, dando delle piccole pacche sulle spalle dell’hobbit e lasciandolo andare. "Grazie per aver difeso Bombur, comunque. A volte Dori si dimentica che non tutti hanno un cuore di pietra come lui."

"Sono sicuro che abbia le sue ragioni," fece notare Bilbo, senza sbilanciarsi per una parte o per l’altra nella contesa. Sapeva che questi nani sarebbero probabilmente divenuti tutti come fratelli, ma non sarebbe successo se non durante il viaggio, in cui avrebbero avuto l’occasione di legare. Per ora erano gli uni agli occhi degli altri solamente camerati con lo stesso obbiettivo. La loro profonda amicizia non sarebbe nata che più avanti.

"Aye, ci può stare, ci può stare," concordò Bofur, annuendo lentamente mentre studiava lo hobbit. "Buon per te l’averlo notato. E…grazie ancora per esserti fatto avanti per mio fratello."

"Di nulla. Non merita certi commenti per sciocchezze di così poco conto," disse con onestà, rivolgendo a Bombur, ancora silenzioso, un sorriso.

Il nano rotondeggiante sorrise di rimando mentre Bofur si illuminava in viso.

"Ben detto! Ora, credo sia tempo di raggiungere gli altri prima che mangino tutto ciò che si vede, lasciandoci solamente le briciole!" dichiarò Bofur, guidando il fratello alla tavola imbandita. Bombur, ovviamente, seguì senza lamentarsi.

Li guardò andare prima di voltarsi verso il mago dietro di sé. Gandalf sembrava concentrato mentre studiava lo hobbit. Era uno sguardo che Bilbo ricordava avergli visto ogni volta avesse fatto qualcosa di inaspettato.

"Mi sembrate confuso, Mastro Gandalf," commentò, lasciandosi cadere nella sedia verso cui si era trascinato dopo essersi trovato sul fondo della pila di nani. "Qualcosa vi preoccupa?"

"Ahh, non è nulla. Semplici elucubrazioni di un vecchio uomo," concluse Gandalf  come Bilbo si aspettava. Persino da buoni amici, il mago gli rivelava raramente i suoi pensieri. "Quindi cosa ne pensate della compagnia? Non proprio ciò che vi aspettavate, suppongo."

Bilbo rivolse l’attenzione alla raccolta di nani ammassata attorno al suo tavolo. Dwalin era impegnato in una sfida a braccio di ferro con Glóin—la cui somiglianza al figlio era indiscutibile, ora che lo rivedeva da giovane—mentre Fili e Kili e Bofur facevano il tifo. Balin era intento a una profonda conversazione con Bifur—che aveva ancora la vecchia ascia da orchid incastrata in fronte—che sembrava includere Khuzdûl e molta gesticolazione. Bombur  era andato direttamente a mangiare vicino al giovane Ori e al silenzioso Nori. Óin—nel suo familiare cappotto marrone e le trecce bianche—era impegnato a cercar di mangiare quanto più cibo riuscisse, mentre al suo fianco Dori cercava di evitare gli sprazzi di cibo che volavano sulla tavola.

Era una scena così familiare di energia e vita che Bilbo non poteva fare a meno di lasciare il calore avvolgergli il cuore. In tutta la sua preoccupazione e nostalgia, aveva dimenticato che c’erano stati anche bei momenti in quell’avventura. Storie e canzoni attorno a un falò fiammeggiante, battute sussurrate sottovoce durante le lunghe camminate, e il conforto che veniva dal sapere di essere al sicuro e amati. I suoi nani avevano mostrato lui un nuovo lato della vita che non avrebbe mai potuto conoscere se fosse rimasto nella Contea. Con loro aveva imparato il valore dell’onore, della speranza e del sacrificio, ed era passato dall’essere un serioso, pauroso ed egoista hobbit all’esserne uno coraggioso e buono.

I nani di Erebor lo avevano reso qualcuno di migliore, e Bilbo non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticarlo.

"Loro sono… qualcos’altro. Non ciò che mi aspettavo, di certo, ma è proprio questo che rende tutto così grandioso. Non credo sarebbero così affascinanti se fossero diversi da come sono," disse onestamente, senza mai staccare lo sguardo dal gruppo di nani.

Poteva sentire su di sè lo sguardo dei vecchi occhi di Gandalf e sapeva che presto lo avrebbe seguito con un commento. Ma prima che il mago potesse solo aprir bocca, qualcuno bussò fortemente alla porta e ogni nano fece silenzio.

Gandalf si alzò lentamente e lanciò alla compagnia un’occhiata di intesa.

"Lui è qui," lo sentì annunciare, e il cuore di Bilbo _si fermò_.

 

 

 


	3. Capitolo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Non mi appartengono alcuno dei personaggi familiari, delle ambientazioni, degli aspetti della trama o degli elementi presenti in questa storia. Appartengono tutti a **J.R.R. Tolkien** (probabilmente intento a rivoltarsi nella tomba).

 

##  Capitolo 2 

 

Bilbo scoprì di non riuscire a respirare.

Ogni secondo sembrò trasformarsi in un’ora mentre Gandalf si alzava e andava verso la porta, seguito dai nani. Bilbo rimase sulla sua sedia guardandoli voltare l’angolo, e ascoltò mentre la porta veniva aperta e saluti calorosi venivano scambiati. Quando il  familiare baritono giunse alle sue orecchie, si riscoprì a respirare nuovamente, ma in brevi e improvvisi ansimi boccheggianti.

_Lui è qui. È qui, è qui, è qui, è qui, è qui, **lui è qui.**_ _—_

All’improvviso, Bilbo sentì di non voler rivedere Thorin, dopotutto. Non voleva vedere di nuovo il volto del nano che aveva indugiato nei suoi pensieri e nel suo cuore per decenni. Non voleva ricordare i giorni passati a piangerlo— desiderando con ogni fibra del suo corpo che Thorin fosse sopravvissuto alla battaglia finale. Non voleva ricordare quanto il suo cuore avesse fatto male, quante volte si era perso in ricordi e sogni ad occhi aperti su ciò che _sarebbe potuto_ essere.

 

_Non posso farcela. Non posso. Come ho potuto anche solo pensare che avrei sopportato di rivederlo?_ Si chiese, alzandosi e avviandosi fuori dalla stanza. _Devo andarmene. Devo uscire di qui prima che tornino. Devo—_

I suoi pensieri furono interrotti dallo scontro con qualcosa di ampio e solido. L’impatto lo fece indietreggiare, inciampando nei suoi stessi piedi; e sarebbe caduto non fosse stato per le mani che afferrarono prontamente i suoi bicipiti. Avvolsero le sue braccia come metallici tralci d’edera e lo sollevarono, così che i suoi piedi sfioravano solo leggermente il pavimento.

Senza pensarci, portò i suoi occhi sul volto di chi lo aveva salvato e si trovò a guardare il viso di Thorin Scudodiquercia per la prima volta in ottant’anni.

— _Il corpo di Thorin è freddo come il ghiaccio, nell_ _’_ _abbraccio della morte. Il suo viso è stato ripulito dal sangue e dalla violenza, i suoi capelli sono stati lavati e sistemati a incorniciargli il volto. Alla tenue luce delle candele, la sua pelle sembra finta, di cera. Non si tende mai, non si muove mai, e nel momento in cui realizza che non vedrà mai più quel viso sorridere si sente trafitto da un dolore che lo fa cadere in ginocchio_ —

"E così, questo è lo Hobbit," commentò Thorin, inclinando la testa di lato e squadrandolo coi suoi stretti occhi blu.  "Sembra—

—" _Se un maggior numero di noi stimasse cibo, allegria e canzoni al di sopra dei tesori d'oro, questo sarebbe un mondo più lieto," dice  Thorin sussultando, il sangue che scorre in un piccolo rivolo di fianco alle sue pallide labbra, mentre fatica nel tentativo di respirare regolarmente . " Ma triste o lieto, ora debbo lasciarlo. Addio…"_ —

"—droghiere che uno scassinatore," concluse il re, voltandosi alla sua sinistra per guardare scettico Gandalf.

"E voi sembrate molto scortese per essere un re," rispose Bilbo senza riuscire a trattenersi.

Thorin sembrò congelarsi. "Come, scusate?"

"Ho detto che siete molto scortese per essere un re. Ho invitato voi e i vostri compagni nella mia casa, ho messo a vostra disposizione cibo e un posto per la notte. Un re dovrebbe saper mostrare riconoscenza a un tale ospite, anziché prendersene gioco," rispose Bilbo senza riflettere. Se si fosse fermato a pensare anche solo per un secondo avrebbe ricordato, e se avesse ricordato sapeva che non sarebbe stato in grado di mantenere la facciata più a lungo.

Thorin riportò lentamente il suo sguardo su di lui. Il suo volto sembrava scolpito nella roccia per quanto era severo e immobile. Solo i suoi occhi ardevano luminosi come fiamme azzurre. I nani erano per natura degli esseri impulsivi e appassionati, ma Thorin era sempre stato su un altro livello al riguardo. Era un nano le cui passioni consumavano completamente il suo essere. E questa intensità si mostrava sempre attraverso i suoi occhi ardenti.

_Avevo dimenticato quanto il suo sguardo sapesse essere intimidatorio_ , pensò tra sè Bilbo, assente.

"Avete ragione. Vi ringrazio dell’ospitalità che ci mostrate," disse Thorin infine, sorprendendo lo hobbit. Il nano lo lasciò andare e come i suoi piedi toccarono nuovamente il suolo, Bilbo se ne allontanò di qualche passo.

"Di nulla," rispose automaticamente. Guardò agli altri nani dietro al re—alcuni dei quali lo fissavano ancora sbigottiti—e alla sala da pranzo. "Dovrebbe esserci dell’altro cibo se avete fame. Sono sicuro che gli altri saranno ben felici di mostrarvi la strada."

"Aye, Thorin, ce n’è ancora molto. Da questa parte," si offrì Balin, facendogli gesto di seguirlo.

Thorin si girò in un turbine di pelliccia e seguì l’altro nano, con il resto della compagnia dietro di sé. Bilbo non riusciva a guardarli oltre, girò sui talloni e si ritirò in camera sua borbottando una scusa. Non si fermò finchè non fu solo nella stanza ed ebbe chiuso bene la porta. Una volta solo, portò le mani alla bocca e iniziò a singhiozzare.

Oh, cos’era stato guardare di nuovo in volto colui che aveva amato più di chiunque altro al mondo… Bilbo si era sentito come se qualcuno lo avesse trafitto in petto, afferrato il suo cuore in una mano e _stretto_. Poteva un cuore spezzato spezzarsi di nuovo? Iniziava a credere che sì, fosse possibile.

In tutte le sue fantasie in cui Thorin era ancora vivo, lui era sempre felice, sollevato e sopraffatto dalla gioia. Non c’erano mai ricordi da scacciare o pianti sommessi. Solo sorrisi, e risate, e promesse di non andarsene mai.  
  
 Ma ecco, questa era la differenza tra la realtà e le fantasie. E le sue fantasie non rispecchiavano mai molto la realtà.

_Come posso affrontare un altro viaggio con lui se non riesco nemmeno a guardarlo senza piangere?_  Si chiese, asciugandosi le lacrime dal viso con una mano. Quando aveva elaborato il suo piano era stato con la fiducia che sarebbe riuscito a rivedere i suoi vecchi compagni deceduti senza troppi problemi. Aveva stupidamente sopravvalutato la sua forza.

Sentì bussare leggermente alla porta e si tirò su in piedi spaventato.

"Bilbo? È tutto a posto lì dentro?" chiese Gandalf da dietro la porta.

"Ah, sì, sto bene," rispose lo hobbit, strofinandosi velocemente il viso per eliminare le ultime lacrime. "Avete bisogno di qualcosa, Mastro Gandalf?"

"Stiamo per esaminare i dettagli del nostro viaggio. Ho pensato che potesse farvi piacere esserne al corrente," Gandalf rispose lentamente.

Bilbo maledì il mago così cortese nella sua testa. Era a malapena presentabile e difficilmente in grado di guardare nuovamente Thorin e gli altri così presto. Ma rimanere rinchiuso nella sua camera sarebbe stato solo un atteggiamento sospetto. Perciò, col cuore pesante, si ricompose per quanto potè e aprì la porta.

Gandalf lo osservò; i suoi occhi grigi brillavano da sotto le pesanti sopracciglia. "Mio caro hobbit, siete sicuro di stare bene? Sembrate...distrutto."

_Distrutto? No, non sono distrutto. Sono solo un vecchio folle con troppi rimpianti e un cuore testardo che si rifiuta di guarire._

Ma Bilbo non diede voce a questi pensieri. Invece, concesse al suo vecchio amico un sorriso tirato che sapeva di falso persino senza poterselo vedere. “Sto bene, Mastro Gandalf, piuttosto bene. Ora, perchè non ci uniamo agli altri? Avete detto che c’è molto da discutere, giusto?"

Gandalf non sembrava affatto convinto ma non fece pressioni. Non ancora.

"Giusto, Mastro Baggins, giusto. Abbiamo molto di cui discutere," concordò il mago, girandosi e riaccompagnandolo dai nani.

_Questo, mio vecchio amico, è più vero di quanto crediate_ , pensò lo Hobbit mentre seguiva il vecchio stregone verso la fonte delle sue più grandi gioie e dolori.

 

 

Bilbo non prestò molta attenzione mentre i nani e il mago si riunivano attorno all’antica mappa e discutevano della missione. Invece, studiò di sottecchi ciascuno di loro, cercando di non fissare troppo palesemente Thorin. Ma era davvero difficile.

—" _Hai provato di essermi un amico leale più e più volte. E per questo hai la mia eterna gratitudine," giura Thorin, ponendogli una mano sulla spalla. La sua mano è grande e la copre quasi tutta, e può sentirne il calore arrivare a lui  attraverso i vestiti._ —

"Io non ne ho la capacità, ma ci sono altri nella Terra di Mezzo che possono aiutarci," sentì dire a  Gandalf mentre questi si protendeva verso il tavolo.

— _Thorin non cantava spesso, ma quando lo faceva tutti si fermavano e ascoltavano. La sua voce profonda non falliva mai nell_ _’_ _evocare le sale incantate, i fuochi ardenti, e il dolore per una casa da tempo perduta_ —

"Gandalf avrà ucciso centinaia di draghi ai suoi tempi!" esclamò Kíli  da qualche parte in fondo alla tavolata. Fu seguito da una breve discussione ma non ne percepì le parole.

—" _Non mi sono mai sbagliato tanto in tutta la mia vita…" improvvisamente Thorin si fa avanti e lo stringe in un abbraccio che gli toglie quasi l_ _’_ _equilibrio. Restituisce l_ _’_ _abbraccio istintivamente, arricciando le dita nella pelliccia del mantello del re. Era da molto che qualcuno non lo abbracciava_ —

"—lbo? Bilbo!"

Bilbo sobbalzò quando una mano si posò sulla sua spalla; ripescandolo dai suoi ricordi e riportandolo al presente. Guardò il proprietario della mano e vide Gandalf osservarlo corrucciato.

"State bene, Bilbo?" gli chiese nuovamente.

"Come? Ma certo, ma certo." Si tirò indietro, sottraendosi alla presa del mago. "Scusate, mi stavo appisolando un attimo. Cosa stavate dicendo?"

"Stavamo parlando del vostro ruolo di scassinatore," lo informò Thorin, guardandolo come fosse un rospo che gli stesse tagliando la strada. "Il nostro mago, qui, sembra sicuro che sareste un degno acquisto per la nostra compagnia. Il resto di noi non è d’accordo."

"Comprensibile. Non è che alcuno di voi mi conosca o mi abbia mai visto agire," concordò, facendo attenzione a evitare di guardare direttamente gli occhi di Thorin. "Ma posso assicurarvi che farò del mio meglio per aiutarvi in questo viaggio. È tutto ciò che posso dire in mia difesa."

Gandalf sorrise mentre i nani mormoravano tra loro scambiandosi occhiate. Bilbo sapeva che le sue parole lo avevano aiutato solo leggermente, i nani lo avrebbero ritenuto all’altezza solo dopo che lo avesse dimostrato coi fatti.

"Se sarete nella mia compagnia farò del mio meglio per vegliare su di voi come su tutti gli altri. Ma non posso garantire la vostra incolumità, o la vostra vita," chiarì Thorin, continuando a fissarlo coi suoi penetranti occhi blu.

Annuì, compiaciuto per la sincera ammissione. "Bene. Non voglio che mettiate la vostra vita prima della mia. Se mai si dovesse arrivare a un punto di scelta tra la mia vita o la vostra, scegliete sempre la vostra."

"Bilbo!" esclamò Gandalf, sbalordito.

"No!" Bilbo lo stroncò prima che il mago potesse cominciare."Non discutete con me a questo riguardo, Mastro Gandalf. Io sono un semplice hobbit di una semplice famiglia senza moglie o figli che dipendano da me. Se io morissi farebbe _davvero_ qualche differenza nel grande schema delle cose? No. Ma Mastro Thorin, qui, è un re e capo della sua gente. _Deve_ vivere per poter reclamare la loro casa. In poche parole, la sua vita importa più della mia.”

A questo punto, i nani lo guardavano come se non sapessero bene cosa pensare di lui. Persino Thorin sembrava spiazzato dall’improvvisa ammissione. Solo Gandalf pareva preoccupato da quelle parole.

A Bilbo onestamente non importava che i suoi vecchi amici fossero d’accordo con lui o meno. Sapeva, nel grande schema del mondo, di essere importante ma fino a un certo punto. Il suo destino era stato di trovare l’anello e passarlo a Frodo, che era a sua volta destinato a distruggerlo. Ma poiché non aveva nessuna intenzione di permettere che quel dannato anello finisse nello stesso luogo in cui viveva il suo amato nipote, il suo ruolo essenziale si sminuiva alquanto. D’altra parte aveva un piano per l’anello e sapeva che gli sarebbe potuto costare la vita. Ma era un rischio che avrebbe corso per salvare lo stesso Frodo dal suo crudele destino.

"Sembra che lo Hobbit abbia le idée chiare," disse Dori, dando a Bilbo un’occhiata che questi non riuscì a interpretare.

"Già, così sembra," concordò Thorin, il suo viso tornato alla solita impenetrabile maschera di sempre. "Balin, dagli il contratto, controlla che lo legga e lo firmi."

Mentre Balin gli sottoponeva il contratto, Bilbo si sentì studiato dallo sguardo intenso di Gandalf. Il mago era chiaramente perplesso per il suo comportamento e la sua disponibilità ad intraprendere quell’avventura.  
Bilbo sapeva che il suo vecchio amico avrebbe avuto dei sospetti, e che questi sarebbero solo aumentati nei giorni a seguire. In ogni caso, non importava quanto i suoi amici gli avrebbero fatto pressione, Bilbo sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto confessare la verità. Le loro vite contavano troppo per lui, persino per potersi confidare con Gandalf. Finchè non avesse avuto la certezza che Thorin e gli altri sarebbero stati salvi, e che l’anello fosse nuovamente nelle sue mani, solo allora avrebbe rotto il silenzio e confessato la verità allo stregone.  
  
Sino ad allora, avrebbe tenuto la bocca chiusa.

 

"Signor Baggins… cosa state facendo?"

Bilbo guardò alle sue spalle e vide Ori dietro di sè. Il giovane nano osservava la piccola insegna a cui stava lavorando.

"Oh, sto mettendo un cartello per far sapere ai miei vicini dove sarò finito," spiegò, sollevando l’insegna in modo che il nano potesse leggerla.

Ori si avvicinò e strizzò gli occhi alle lettere sinuose. "'Sono partito per un’avventura. Se non dovessi tornare entro due anni lascio la mia casa e tutti i miei averi a mio cugino Drogo Baggins a condizione che lui, la sua futura moglie, e i loro figli non si avvicinino mai al Brandivino. Ai miei parenti Sackville-Baggins, non lascio nulla. Seriamente, teneteli lontani dalla mia proprietà e dal servizio di porcellana di mia madre.' Signor Baggins, perchè avete scritto un messaggio così bizzarro?"

"Perchè se non lo lascio qui, quando tornerò a casa rischierò di trovare tutti i miei averi venduti all’asta e i miei parenti più avidi trasferiti qui," spiegò, posando la targa."Questo è l’unico modo per tenerli alla larga. Lo appenderò alla porta prima di andare."

Ori lo guardò come se avesse affermato che la luna fosse fatta di formaggio."Gli Hobbit sono tutti come voi?"

"Cosa intendete dire? Come sono io?"

"Beh, voi siete così…aperto. Amichevole. E gentile. Molto, molto gentile," chiarì il giovane nano."La maggior parte delle razze non si fida di chi non ne fa parte. Voi non sembrate fare per nulla caso al fatto che siamo nani. Tutti gli Hobbit sono così... ben accoglienti?"

"Beh, no, non tutti gli Hobbit sono aperti agli stranieri," ammise, pensando ad alcuni dei suoi sospettosi e diffidenti cugini."Ma non è nei miei principi. Io credo che ogni razza abbia qualcosa da offrire al mondo. Bisogna semplicemente dargli la possibilità di dimostrarlo."

"E… se non ve ne danno la possibilità?" la voce di Ori era quieta mentre attorcigliava le dita nella soffice sciarpa di lana che gli pendeva al collo. Vedendolo lì, Bilbo si rendeva improvvisamente conto di quanto giovane e innocente fosse Ori in quel momento.

— _È Gandalf a dargli notizia del fato di Balin, Oin e Ori. Gli parla di una tomba e di una lotta finale e di un libro che Ori ha scritto sul loro viaggio. Ascolta ogni dettaglio e alla fine piange per i suoi coraggiosi amici, morti di una morte così solitaria e così lontani_ —

"Allora non vi deve importare di avere la loro amicizia. Se non riescono a vedere, oltre le apparenze, la vostra personalità, sono loro a perderci," rispose, resistendo all’impulso di gettare le braccia attorno al suo— _vivo, intero, sano_ —amico.

Ori chinò la testa e sorrise mentre un lieve rossore gli coloriva le guance, sino alla punta delle orecchie. Aveva dimenticato, nel corso degli anni, quanto sensibile e dolce fosse stato Ori a quell’età.

— _Dopo la battaglia finale vede Ori in piedi in mezzo ai morti, lo vede coi pugni chiusi e le labbra violacee. Il suo viso è pallido e sporco di sangue e lividi, e i suoi occhi sembrano troppo vecchi per un viso così giovane_ —

"Vi andrebbe di aiutarmi a imballare le mie porcellane?" chiese Bilbo impulsivamente. "Vorrei metterle via, così che non si danneggino o non vengano rubate durante la mia assenza."

Ori lo guardò dapprima sorpreso, poi lieto. "Certo! Mi piace aiutare. Ditemi solo cosa avete bisogno che faccia."

Bilbo lo sapeva già. Ori era sempre stato felice di poter aiutare in qualcosa. Essendo il più giovane della compagnia, era spesso squadrato dall’alto in basso per la sua inesperienza o viziato e protetto dai suoi fratelli. Questa volta avrebbe fatto in modo che Ori non fosse dimenticato. Avrebbe aiutato il giovane a crescere durante questo viaggio perché sicuramente gli sarebbe tornata utile l’esperienza per sopravvivere a Moria con Balin e Oin.

"Grandioso! Da questa parte. Credo che gli altri abbiano lasciato i piatti sul tavolo." Gesticolò verso la sala  da pranzo e guardò Ori entrarvi entusiasta, seguendolo a un passo pacato.

_Ori, sei un altro di quegli amici che sopravviveranno alla morte che li attende._ _Non posso permettere che vada diversamente._

Lasciarono la Contea alle prime luci dell’alba.

Con la debole luce del sole che iniziava a spuntare tra le cime degli alberi, Bilbo appese la targa alla porta mentre i nani dietro di lui lo aspettavano. Sentì Balin leggerla ad alta voce per gli altri, e lo vide ammiccargli quando, finita la lettura, i nani scoppiarono a ridere.  
  
"Non è molto affezionato a questi Sackville-Baggins, eh?"

"Avete visto lui e Ori nascondere i piatti ieri sera? Mi chiedevo perchè. Ora lo sappiamo."

"Quando si parla di gente cui si attacca la roba alle mani, la cosa migliore è fingere di non avere nulla."

"Mi chiedo cosa c’entri il fiume. È una cosa da Hobbit vietare ai propri parenti di avvicinarsi a un fiume come clausola ereditaria?"

"Vorrei proprio vedere la reazione di questi Sackville-Baggins. Scommetto che ci sarebbe da divertirsi!"

"Basta così." Thorin non aveva bisogno di alzare la voce per essere al centro dell’attenzione. "Abbiamo finito?"

Bilbo fece un passo indietro e guardò l’insegna per un momento prima di annuire. "Aye, direi di sì."

"Allora andiamo. Abbiamo molta strada da fare," ordinò il re in esilio, cominciando la marcia.

Bilbo attese finchè il resto dei nani non avesse seguito il leader. Poi si girò a guardare la sua casa per quella che sarebbe potuta essere l’ultima volta. Aveva fatto così, lasciandola infine come un vecchio hobbit alla fine dei suoi anni. Era ancora lo stesso vecchio uomo, ma questa volta aveva davanti a sè un futuro con la possibilità di cambiare le cose. Tenendo presente ciò, non sapeva se sarebbe sopravvissuto al viaggio, questa volta. Non sapeva nemmeno se sarebbe riuscito a cambiare le cose in meglio o in peggio. Tutto ciò che sapeva era che aveva una possibilità, e non l’avrebbe sprecata.

_Ti dò l_ _’_ _addio, per ora. Spero che la prossima volta che tornerò qui, sarà con una storia migliore da raccontare,_  meditò prima di voltarsi e seguire i nani fuori dalla Contea, nel (secondo) inizio della loro missione.

 

 


	4. Capitolo 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : Non mi appartengono alcuno dei personaggi familiari, delle ambientazioni, degli aspetti della trama o degli elementi presenti in questa storia. Appartengono tutti a **J.R.R. Tolkien** (probabilmente intento a rivoltarsi nella tomba).

##  Capitolo 3

Dwalin non aveva mai visto un hobbit prima.

Gli Hobbit lasciavano raramente le loro case e non si era mai fermato nella Contea, durante i suoi viaggi ad  Ered Luin, perciò era comprensibile che non ne avesse mai incontrati. Non che importasse, in fondo. Aveva conosciuto abbastanza razze a quel punto della sua vita, e tutte si erano rivelate della stessa stoffa –un’avara, odiosa, misera stoffa.  
  
Ma Bilbo Baggins era… diverso.

Non furono la sua gentilezza o generosità a stupirlo. Aveva già conosciuto altri che si erano dimostrati amichevoli coi nani—sostenuti dalla pietà più che altro, quei bastardi— e non fu neanche la volontà dell’hobbit di accompagnarli nell’impresa. Una percentuale sul Tesoro di Erebor avrebbe motivato chiunque, in fondo. No, ciò che lo colpì non furono né le parole né le azioni dello Hobbit.  
  
Fu il modo in cui li guardava.

Per la maggior parte della sua vita, Dwalin era stato guardato dalle altre razze come un barbaro stupido e avido. Si era abituato a esser guardato come fosse inferiore perchè più basso degli Uomini, e portava una barba di cui –era sicuro- quei mangiatori di erba erano solo invidiosi. Non gli era mai piaciuto esser guardato a quel modo, e mai vi si sarebbe abituato, ma era arrivato al punto di accettarlo come uno dei tanti fatti della vita.

Ma Bilbo Baggins non lo guardava come della feccia o un problema cui doveva far fronte. Non lo guardava con pietà o diffidenza. Non aveva nemmeno sobbalzato per la paura alla vista delle sue armi, la sua barba, le sue molte, molte cicatrici. No, non aveva fatto nessuna delle normali cose che Dwalin aveva imparato ad accettare, e che quasi ormai si aspettava, ad un certo livello.  
  
Invece, Bilbo Baggins lo guardava come un ragazzo guarda la sua prima arma. Come se fosse qualcosa di meraviglioso e surreale.  
Era decisamente inaspettato.

Non conosceva Bilbo Baggins. Non aveva mai fatto nulla per meritarsi un simile sguardo dallo Hobbit. Non era stato amichevole, né tantomeno gentile con lui! Dwalin non capiva perché si meritasse di essere guardato così.

In ogni caso, nonostante fosse confuso, non poteva negare che una parte di lui fosse... compiaciuta. Era passato molto tempo da quando qualcuno— persino tra i suoi simili—lo aveva guardato a quel modo. Lo fece sentire come se valesse qualcosa di nuovo. Non si sentiva più come un vecchio nano che vagabondava in cerca di una casa, ma un possente e valoroso guerriero discendente di un’antica linea di sangue che gli scorreva nelle vene.

 _Piuttosto ironico, davvero,_ meditò, lanciando un’occhiata al pensieroso scassinatore che cavalcava assieme a loro.  _Non avrei mai immaginato che sarebbe stato uno_ Hobbit _a farmi sentire di nuovo come un_ Nano _._

 

Bilbo non aveva mai amato cavalcare. Oh, amava abbastanza gli animali, e durante i viaggi nella sua vita si era anche affezionato a un paio di pony. Ma il cavalcare in sé non gli piaceva. Semplicemente gli hobbit non erano fatti per essere separati dal terreno, in qualsiasi modo.

Sfortunatamente, gli toccava. Si erano lasciati alle spalle la Contea ed erano ben lanciati sulla strada per Erebor.

Oramai Bilbo si rese conto di essersi lentamente abituato a rivedere i suoi deceduti compagni nuovamente vivi e felici. Il dolore affilato nel suo cuore si era ridotto a un sopportabile pizzicotto, e i ricordi di un’altra vita non lo tormentavano ad ogni svolta. Ora riusciva almeno a guardare Fili e Kili senza sussultare, o senza sentire il bisogno di scoppiare in lacrime.

Ma per quanti progressi potesse aver fatto, ancora non riusciva a guardare Thorin.  Il capo della compagnia non gli aveva prestato molte attenzioni e non gli aveva rivolto più che un paio di parole nel passargli a fianco, ma persino quelle erano state orribilmente imbarazzanti per lui, mentre lottava per vedere questo Thorin come una persona reale, e non un ricordo.

Sarebbe stato difficile, ma voleva superare i suoi vecchi ricordi e sentimenti per costruire un legame completamente nuovo con lui. Non avrebbero certo avuto la stessa amicizia di prima, ma voleva almeno stringere un rapporto decente con il nano.

Oh, ma come era  _difficile_. Non solo era ancora difficile per lui solamente guardare a Thorin, il nano stesso era incredibilmente difficile da avvicinare. L’ultima volta aveva dovuto _scaraventarsi di fronte a una banda di Orchi_  solo perché il re gli _sorridesse_. Questa volta azioni del genere sarebbero state l’ultima risorsa, avrebbe cercato di farsi strada parlandogli.

Ma non era Thorin l’unico di cui faticava ad ottenere le simpatie. Si accorse che Gandalf continuava a guardarlo con lo stesso sguardo che di solito rivolgeva (e probabilmente avrebbe rivolto ancora in futuro) a Meriadoc Brandybuck e Peregrino Tuc ogniqualvolta si avvicinavano troppo ai fuochi d’artificio. Si era aspettato una cosa simile, ma certo non gli piaceva quella diffidenza da parte del suo più vecchio amico.

"Signor Bilbo, non vi dispiacerebbe assaggiare la zuppa?" chiese Bombur, sottraendolo ai suoi pensieri. Il nano dai capelli rossi era seduto di fronte a una grande marmitta che continuava a mescolare, con espressione concentrata. Bombur aveva sempre preso il cucinare molto seriamente.

"Ma certo." Lo hobbit prese con cautela il mestolo che gli veniva teso, e assaggiò un sorso del contenuto. Era un semplice pasto di carne e brodo, ma le spezie gli davano vita.  "Delizioso. Sento per caso un accenno di prezzemolo?"

Bombur si illuminò. "Aye. Prezzemolo e basilico, per far risaltare l’agnello. Credo di aver sentito del rosmarino, invece, negli arrosti che ci avete servito voi, dico bene?"

"Sì, dal giardino di spezie di mia madre. Era una cuoca eccellente, e sapeva farci con le piante. Io ho ereditato l’amore per il giardinaggio e la cura del giardino dopo la sua morte, ma temo di mancare del suo talento. È già abbastanza se riesco a tenere le piante in vita.”

"Sono sicuro che vostra madre apprezzi il sentimento," si intromise Bofur, lasciandosi cadere a sedere tra i due come un ammasso privo di qualsiasi grazia. Sequestrò il mestolo a Bilbo e ne finì il contenuto in un unico sorso.

"Mmm. Direi proprio che è pronta per essere servita," disse al fratello, restituendogli il mestolo."Chiamiamo gli altri?"

"Non prima che il Signor Bilbo abbia avuto la sua porzione," dichiarò Bombur deciso, versando della zuppa in una ciotola di creta."Divorerebbero tutto senza nessuna considerazione per i nostri compagni di viaggio più piccoli."

Bofur annuì mentre l’hobbit in questione si accigliava.

"Non c’è bisogno di trattarmi diversamente dagli altri," protestò. "Sarò pure un Hobbit ma non vuol dire che io sia poi molto diverso da voialtri. Non ho bisogno di trattamenti speciali."

Bombur ignorò le sue parole e gli passò la ciotola. "Ecco qua. Mangiate, ora."

"Non perdete tempo a discutere. Una volta che Bombur prende una decisione, non c’è verso di fargli cambiare idea," spiegò Bofur prendendo una ciotola e tendendola al fratello perchè la riempisse.  
  
"Hey, mangiate senza di noi?"

Fíli e Kíli li raggiunsero attorno al pentolone di bollito; entrambi a corto di fiato per la lotta. La maggior parte della compagnia era rimasta a osservarli, presa a urlare loro suggerimenti, o a fare il tifo. Bilbo si ricordò che lo facevano spesso anche l’ultima volta, ma non ricordava se alla fine vi fosse mai stato un vincitore.

"Perchè hai iniziato a servire senza di me? Lo sai quanto mi fa  venir fame umiliare Fili," sì lamentò Kíli, allungando un braccio per rubare con due dita un assaggio di zuppa dal piatto di Bilbo.  
  
"Hey! Tua madre non ti ha insegnato che è cattiva educazione mettere le mani nel cibo degli altri?" lo rimbeccò Bilbo, cercando di colpire le due dita vaganti con il cucchiaio, ma mancandole.

Kíli allargò un po’gli occhi e si morse il labbro inferiore in un modo che Bilbo riconobbe sin troppo facilmente. Ricordava il giovane nano usare quella carta per ottenere ciò che voleva, o farsi perdonare quando faceva qualcosa di scorretto. Sfortunatamente per lui, quell’espressione funzionava solo con suo fratello e suo zio, e a volte con Dwalin.

"Non provare neanche a usare quegli occhioni con me. Sono vissuto in mezzo a  _piccoli Hobbit._ Avvicinati di nuovo e ti rompo quelle dita," lo avvisò, sventolando il cucchiaio per rendere più chiaro il punto.

Vecchi amici ritrovati o no, non ci si mette tra un Hobbit e il suo pasto.

"Sembra che il nostro Hobbit le abbia, dopotutto," rise Fíli dedicandosi all’azione più educata di prendersi una ciotola di stufato per sè, anzichè rubarne una.

"Ovvio. Altrimenti come avrebbe potuto rispondere a Thorin?" fece notare Bofur.

"E aggregarsi a noi in una missione contro un drago," ricordò loro Bombur.

"Cosa che poi, io non ho ancora capito. _Perchè_ avete deciso di venire con noi?" gli chiese Kíli, decidendo di rivolgere i tentati furti a suo fratello vista la poca fortuna con il cibo di Bilbo. Il che fu ripagato da Fili con una gomitata nel fianco, che ignorò.

Bilbo sorseggiò la sua zuppa pensieroso. Perchè _aveva_ deciso di andare con loro la prima volta? Era davvero solo per l’avventura? O la loro storia e i loro canti lo avevano colpito? Sapeva perchè poi aveva deciso di restare, ed era ancora un motivo importante per lui ora. Ma onestamente non sapeva ricordare cosa lo avesse spinto a rincorrerli quel mattino di tanto tempo prima.

"Il vostro intento è nobile," rispose infine. "Voi avete perso… Non avete più una casa. Vi è stata rubata. E io voglio aiutarvi a riprenderla, se posso."

I nani intorno a lui si fecero silenziosi e lo guardarono con la stessa espressione che gli avevano rivolto la prima volta che lo disse. Lo fece sentire di nuovo terribilmente a disagio.

"Voi…" cominciò Bofur, solo per affievolirsi con l’arrivo degli altri per la cena. Nessun altro menzionò le sue parole per il resto della serata, ma lo Hobbit sentiva ancora i loro sguardi, e si chiese cosa pensassero di lui ora.

Più tardi quella notte, dopo che lo stufato fu finito e che tutti si furono coricati per dormire, Bilbo si svegliò al suono di ululati nella campagna. Il rumore svegliò il resto dei suoi compagni con borbottii e insulti sussurrati, mentre si riunivano tutti attorno al piccolo falò. Bilbo li raggiunse con la sua piccola coperta avvolta attorno alle spalle, e cercò di contenere gli sbadigli.

"Sono comuni di queste parti, i mannari?" chiese, strofinandosi gli occhi con un pugno.

"No. Solitamente non escono mai così allo scoperto," gli rispose Bofur, accendendo la pipa.

"Aye. Sono usati dagli Orchi per spostarsi e di solito vagano intorno a Granburrone," aggiunse Dwalin, scrollando le spalle.

"Credete che ci daranno dei fastidi?" domandò Ori, gli occhi più spalancati del solito.

"Non se continuiamo a muoverci. Partiamo all’alba," commandò Thorin, scrutando il canyon sottostante dal bordo dell’altura su cui si trovavano.

"Sembra… più arrabbiato del solito," notò Bilbo, accennando alla storia non ancora raccontata che lui sapeva avevano tutti bisogno di ascoltare.

"Già. Thorin ha più ragioni di molti altri per odiare gli orchi," rispose serio Balin, e si lanciò in un eroico e tragico racconto sul tentativo dei nani di riprendere il perduto regno di Moria dagli orchi. Raccontò con grande pena di come il nonno di Thorin, Re Thror, fu decapitato dall’orco Azog, determinato a eliminare la dinastia di Durin. Con occhi persi nella memoria, raccontò di come vide Thorin lottare contro un mostro tre volte la sua taglia, e di come fu grazie a un ramo di quercia che riuscì a salvarsi e a tranciare la mano del mostro.

Bilbo ascoltò la nota storia guardando i suoi compagni. Ogni nano sembrava ipnotizzato dal racconto, e realizzò che fu quel momento a cementare la loro lealtà a _Thorin Scudodiquercia_  invece che solamente al Re Sotto la Montagna. Fu in quel momento che tutti realizzarono quanto il loro re avesse perso, e quanto duramente avrebbe combattuto per reclamarlo. Poteva vedere, da come tutti portarono la loro attenzione su Thorin, ancora immobile a scrutare la notte, che avrebbero seguito quel re sino alla fine.

E così avrebbe fatto anche lui.

 

Continuarono a viaggiare.

I giorni passarono e Bilbo si ritrovò sempre più a suo agio coi vecchi amici da tempo perduti. Presto si rese conto di riuscire persino a incontrare gli occhi di Thorin senza sentire una pugnalata al cuore. Ma la cosa più stupefacente che scoprì fu la sua giovinezza.

Bilbo aveva dimenticato come ci si sentiva a poter camminare senza lo scricchiolare e il dolere delle ossa.

Diamine, aveva dimenticato come ci si sentiva anche solo a _muoversi_ per più di dieci minuti senza ritrovarsi a corto di fiato. Era stato un uomo anziano per così tanto tempo—più di quanto avrebbe dovuto, grazie all’anello—che aveva dimenticato esserci stato un tempo in cui era giovane.

Era una sensazione inebriante.

"Uhm, Signor Bilbo, perchè camminate di fianco ai pony invece di cavalcarne uno?" gli chiese un giorno Ori vedendolo affiancare il pony a piedi.

"Perchè un giorno non sarò più in grado di farlo," rispose Bilbo, guadagnandosi una strana occhiata. La ignorò facilmente, abituato ad essere guardato a quel modo dai suoi vicini per la maggior parte della vita. Aveva imparato ad accettare quegli sguardi.

Per fortuna il resto dei nani non sembrava far caso a che cavalcasse o camminasse coi pony.

In effetti, aveva notato che a parte Fili, Kili, Ori, Bofur e Bombur, il resto della compagnia non gli parlava mai, o non gli prestava affatto attenzione. Capì che avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo. I nani sono diffidenti verso gli estranei per natura, e finchè non avesse provato di essere degno della loro fiducia non poteva pretendere che si aprissero tutti con lui. E andava bene così per il momento perché gli dava la possibilità di concentrarsi su un altro problema: Gandalf.

Bilbo si rese conto che doveva porre fine a quel silenzio carico di tensione tra lui e il mago. Credeva sarebbe riuscito a gestire la diffidenza e il sospetto sino a che fossero giunti ad Erebor, ma in realtà stava diventando una situazione troppo pesante. Aveva già abbastanza da affrontare, e avere Gandalf contro di sé non era di alcun aiuto.

Così una notte, mentre il resto si riuniva attorno a Bombur in attesa della cena, raggiunse il vecchio mago seduto in disparte su una roccia.

"Bilbo," lo accolse il mago benevolmente, sebbene i suoi occhi guizzassero sotto il cappello. "Cosa posso fare per voi?"

"Voi non vi fidate di me," sbottò schiettamente, poichè la vecchiaia gli aveva portato più che semplici rughe. "Pensate che ci sia qualcosa di sbagliato in me, vero?"

Gandalf lo fissò in silenzio per un istante prima di annuire lentamente."Sì. Sì, avete ragione. Voi ci state nascondendo qualcosa, Mastro Baggins."

"Sì, lo sto facendo," ammise, guardando le ombre che le fiamme del falò che proiettavano sul viso del suo vecchio amico. Lo facevano apparire piuttosto minaccioso.

"Devo tenere questo segreto per ora," continuò, "ma sarà solo fino a un certo punto."

"Qual è la ragione di questo segreto?" chiese lo stregone. "Quali sarebbero le conseguenze, se lo rivelaste?"

— _I nani iniziano a cantare con voci lente e profonde mentre i corpi dei tre reali vengono sepolti. La canzone è in Khuzdûl e suona magnifica e aliena alle sue orecchie. Le voci risuonano come fossero una e disegnano una melodia che spezza il cuore dal dolore che porta a chi la  ascolta. Il re e i suoi eredi non sono più tra loro e il lamento che si leva è per tutti e tre_ —

Bilbo chiuse gli occhi e inspirò profondamente."Le vite di coloro che mi stanno a cuore sono in pericolo. Finchè non avrò la certezza che siano sani e salvi, dovrò tenere il segreto per me."

Gli occhi di Gandalf furono percorsi da un lampo nel comprendere il significato di quelle parole. Dopodiché la sua espressione si fece più morbida, e la durezza dei suoi lineamenti e delle sue rughe parve smorzarsi in un modo che lo fece apparire molto più giovane e gentile.

"In questo caso, non vi forzerò per delle risposte. Aspetterò che siate voi a parlarmene quando sia giunto il momento," disse il mago, condividendo con lui lo stesso sorriso che riservava a quando Bilbo commetteva qualcosa di folle e cercava di rimediare. Gli strinse un po’ il cuore vederlo ancora in questa vita.

"Vi ringrazio, Mastro Gandalf. Apprezzo molto la vostra fiducia," rispose, con un timido sorriso. "Vi prometto che non sarà mal riposta."

_E mi dispiace di non potervi dire la verità. Siete una buona e nobile persona ma potreste peggiorare le cose nel tentativo di aiutare. Non so nemmeno quali saranno le conseguenze dei miei gesti a questo punto, tantomeno cosa potrebbero causare i vostri. Tutto ciò che posso fare è tentare di cambiare le cose, e sperare che le mie scelte non ci condannino tutti._

Gandalf continuò semplicemente a sorridergli gentile. "Non lo sarà, Bilbo. Non lo sarà."

 


	5. Capitolo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : Non mi appartengono alcuno dei personaggi familiari, delle ambientazioni, degli aspetti della trama o degli elementi presenti in questa storia. Appartengono tutti a **J.R.R. Tolkien** (probabilmente intento a rivoltarsi nella tomba).

##  Capitolo 4 

 

 Prima di quanto si aspettasse, si trovarono sulla strada che conduceva all’incidente dei troll.  


"Ci accampiamo qui per la notte," dichiarò Thorin arrivati alle rovine carbonizzate di quella che una volta sembrava essere stata la casa di un agricoltore.

Gandalf si fece silenzioso e analizzò lo scheletro annerito dell’edificio aggrottando le sopracciglia. Bilbo lo capiva intento a riflettere sulla sorte del contadino e sapeva che avrebbe di lì a poco esposto le sue preoccupazioni al re. Si avvicinò silenzioso come il mago e il nano iniziarono a discutere.

"—raggiungere Granburrone. Saremmo i benvenuti alla corte di Elrond—" cercava di spiegare Gandalf senza nascondere l’impazienza, la rabbia che cresceva in lui.

"No!" lo stroncò Thorin, tagliando l’aria con un gesto deciso del braccio. “Gli elfi non hanno mostrato nessun interesse ad aiutarci anni fa, non lo farebbero oggi. Lascia perdere, Gandalf."

La bocca dello stregone si fece incredibilmente sottile mentre calcava il cappello più a fondo a oscurargli gli occhi. Lo hobbit riconobbe la scena e si lanciò immediatamente ad afferrare un braccio del mago, che era nel chiaro intento di andarsene.

"Aspettate, dove state andando?" chiese Bilbo, alzando la voce.

"A cercare la compagnia dell’unico qui che abbia un po’ di buonsenso, Mastro Baggins—me stesso!" dichiarò quasi urlando lo stregone furente, e cercò di liberare il braccio dalla stretta.

Non glielo permise. Lo hobbit puntò i talloni nel terreno e accennò ai nani attorno a sé. "Non potete lasciarci senza protezione! Se venissimo attaccati?"

"Non siete senza protezione," puntualizzò freddo Thorin dietro di lui. "Siete in compagnia di guerrieri veterani di innumerevoli battaglie,  _mezzuomo_ , sopravvissuti grazie alle loro capacità di combattimento—"

" _Io_ non ho avuto alcuna prova di queste capacità," lo interruppe, accompagnandosi con lo stesso movimento che Thorin aveva prima fatto nel discutere con Gandalf. "Siamo in viaggio da settimane e non una sola volta ho visto qualcuno di voi combattere. Per quanto ne so, _voi_ potreste avere la stessa abilità a combattere che un _orco_ a _lavorare a maglia_."

Non lontano, Bofur e Nori furono presi da un’improvviso e inspiegabile attacco di tosse.

"No, mi sentirei più sicuro sapendo della presenza di un mago con noi, mentre cerchiamo di capire perchè questa _casa nel bel mezzo del nulla è stata data alle fiamme,_ " concluse, sottolineando l’ultima parte della frase, poiché i nani sembravano aver bisogno di sentirsi dire ogni cosa a chiare lettere. "E, Gandalf, voi non dovreste girovagare da solo, considerati i _mannari_ che abbiamo sentito ululare le scorse _notti_. Oh, e vi dispiacerebbe notare anche questo— _il sole sta tramontando_."

A questo punto, l’intera compagnia era intenta a guardare il dramma con espressioni diverse. La maggior parte di loro erano vicini allo scoppiare a ridere, ma riuscivano a controllarsi. Fili e Kili avevano abbandonato ogni tentativo nel fingere di non trovare la situazione esilarante e stavano ridendo silenziosamente l’uno nella spalla dell’altro come i bambini. Thorin si era fatto molto, molto rigido e stava assumendo un’accesa tonalità rosacea.

Bilbo pensò che quel colorito risaltasse piuttosto bene i suoi occhi, ma non credeva che il nano avrebbe apprezzato il complimento in un momento del genere.

O in qualsiasi altro momento.

"Bilbo, ti sentiresti davvero più sicuro se restassi?" domandò Gandalf, posandogli una mano sulla testa. Il suo volto era una maschera di preoccupazione, ma Bilbo riusciva a vedere la luce che brillava nei suoi occhi grigi. Il mago stava ridendo interiormente.

"Sì, è così," dichiarò fermamente, annuendo.

"Allora resterò," garantì lo stregone, guardando oltre lo hobbit per lanciare un’occhiata severa al re."Per il momento, quantomeno."

Bilbo sentì le spalle rilassarsi. "Grazie."

Thorin li fissò un istante prima di schioccare la dita verso i suoi nipoti, "Fíli! Kíli! Fate la guardia ai pony! Tutti gli altri, ci accampiamo!"

I due fratelli smisero immediatamente di ridacchiare.

Lasciò infine la presa sul mago mentre i nani intorno a loro si affaccendavano nei diversi compiti. Gandalf gli rivolse un sorriso che ricambiò facilmente.

"Continuate a sorprendermi, Bilbo Baggins," commentò, gli occhi ancora brillanti. "Credo che siamo lanciati in un’avventura alquanto particolare."

 _Oh, Gandalf, le vere sorprese devono_ ancora  _arrivare._

 

 Quando fu il momento di portare da mangiare a Fili e Kili, Bilbo si offrì subito volontario.

"Non mi dispiace andarci. Potrò controllare come se la passa Myrtle," spiegò a Bombur nel prendere le ciotole.

"Molto bene allora. Ma sbrigatevi prima che il vostro piatto si raffreddi," avvisò il cuoco, mettendo da parte una ciotola di stufato per lo hobbit, gli altri nani che si scaraventavano sul cibo.

Annuì semplicemente e si avviò.

Quando trovò i due fratelli, stavano discutendo a voci basse colpendosi a turno sulla spalla. Attese che lo notassero, e quando non lo fecero, si schiarì la gola per catturare la loro attenzione. I due sobbalzarono e lo guardarono con occhi spalancati.

"Signori," li salutò, alzando le loro ciotole di stufato. "Vi ho portato la cena."

"Oh, ma guarda, Kíli, il nostro scassinatore ci ha portato la cena," disse Fíli con voce falsamente compiaciuta. "Com’è stato gentile da parte sua!"

"Oh, sì, molto gentile," concordò Kíli, annuendo ansiosamente.

"Toglieremo subito queste dalle vostre mani allora, così potrete tornare dagli altri," aggiunse Fíli nello stesso tono di prima, allungandosi per afferrare le ciotole.

Bilbo indietreggiò evitandolo, guardandoli con aria indecifrabile.

"Cosa avete combinato?"

Fíli indietreggiò con noncuranza. "Cosa? Mi sento ferito. Non pensiate che accada qualcosa ogni volta che siamo lasciati da soli."

"Anche se in effetti abbiamo perso dei pony," ammise il fratello minore.

Fíli gli diede un colpo al braccio."Kíli!"

"Beh, è vero!" si difese Kíli, strofinando il braccio colpito e scuotendo la testa. "Possiamo anche dirglielo, visto che ormai è qui."

"Avete perso—? Quanti?" chiese lo Hobbit, poggiando le ciotole su un troco lì vicino.

"Due," ammise Fíli corrucciato. "Li abbiamo cercati ma crediamo che siano stati rubati."

"Da chi? Non c’è nessun altro qui a parte noi," fece notare loro.

Kíli indicò agli alberi sradicati e alle piante calpestate a pochi metri di distanza. "Da chiunque abbia fatto  _quello_."

Bilbo seguì la direzione che il nano indicava e inarcò le sopracciglia. "Oh cielo."

 

 Si lasciò trascinare nella ricerca dei troll più o meno come la volta prima. L’unica differenza fu che arrivati all’“accampamento”, non permise ai due di lasciarlo a salvare i pony da solo.

"Non ho intenzione di buttarmi là in mezzo senza un piano," ragionò coi due nani,"Sono tre troll e io sono un solo piccolo hobbit."

"Ma siete anche il nostro scassinatore, noto per la sua silenziosità. Sarebbe una buona opportunità per provare il vostro valore agli occhi degli altri," sostenne Kíli.

"O per farmi mangiare vivo," ribattè lo Hobbit con un tono falsamente dolce. "Guardate, cercherò di liberare i pony a patto che uno di voi vada a chiamare gli altri, e l’altro rimanga qui ad aiutarmi."

Fíli e Kíli si guardarono. Il biondo alzò un sopracciglio mentre l’altro scrollava le spalle e indicava i propri vestiti. Fili annuì in risposta e diede delle piccole pacche a uno dei suoi tanti coltelli. Bilbo osservò il muto scambio di gesti con interesse. Si accorse che in effetti era qualcosa che gli vedeva spesso fare, ma non ci aveva mai fatto granchè caso. Ora si rese conto di quanto i due fossero sintonizzati per riuscire a capire i pensieri dell’altro così facilmente con solo dei gesti.

 _Non c_ _’_ _è da stupirsi se morirono insieme_ , pensò in un moto di pesante tristezza.

"Io starò con voi mentre Kili avverte gli altri," disse infine il nano più grande.

"Tornerò presto," promise il moro, voltandosi e correndo silenziosamente per la via da dov’erano venuti.

Fíli guardò suo fratello scomparire nella foresta prima di rivolgersi all’hobbit. "Okay. Qualè il piano?"

Bilbo ammiccò. "Bene, per prima cosa, devo farmi catturare."

 

 Fu piuttosto facile camminare sin nell’accampamento dei troll senza che questi se ne accorgessero.

"Buonasera signori," li salutò, ondeggiando un braccio e saltellando per attirare la loro attenzione.

I tre troll si voltarono verso di lui e schizzarono in piedi.

"Guardate cos’abbiamo qui," disse uno, allungando la mano per stringerlo in un pugno che minacciava di rompergli le costole alla minima pressione.

"Che cos’è?" domandò un altro, avvicinandosi per fissarlo. "Non ne avevo mai visti."

"Sono uno Hobbit," rispose Bilbo con una voce calma che contrastava col suo cuore impazzito. "E voi cosa siete?"

"Noi … Noi siamo troll," disse il terzo, guardandolo con espressione confusa."Non hai mai visto un troll prima?"

"No. Voi avevate mai visto un Hobbit prima?" ribattè.

I troll lo fissarono.

"Perchè non hai paura di noi?" chiese quello che lo stringeva.

"Paura di voi?" ripetè Bilbo, sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte.

— _Smaug è enorme. Più grande di una casa, di un orso, o persino di una montagna. Si staglia su di lui in un modo che, Bilbo crede, potrebbe persino oscurare il sole. Riesce a vedere il suo riflesso nell_ _’_ _occhio di ambra del drago, un occhio così grande da essere alto quasi quanto lui. Si rende conto di quanto piccolo e pallido e patetico lui debba sembrare, e si sente gelare in un modo in cui la neve non avrebbe mai potuto farlo sentire_ —

— _Thorin cade e non si rialza. Non si muove, non sobbalza, non sussulta. Allora sente qualcosa dentro di sè risvegliarsi e ruggire di rabbia_ —

— _l_ _’_ _anello gli sussurra dolci promesse; promesse di libertà, di potere, e di rinascita. Fa tacere i sussurri e cerca di ignorare la sensazione che gli agita lo stomaco_ —

— _Frodo sistema la maglia di mithril che gli pende dai fianchi. È appesa sgraziata alla sua figura, e lo fa sembrare un bambino che gioca coi vestiti dei grandi. Quando Frodo alza lo sguardo e incontra i suoi occhi, Bilbo può vedere in essi una forza che lui non ha mai avuto. Una forza che fa perdere un battito al suo cuore, perché sa trattarsi di una forza che vuole una vita in cambio_ —

"No," rispose Bilbo con un sorriso che sente contorto quanto le edere del suo giardino. "No, _non_  ho paura di voi tre."

I troll lo guardorono attoniti.

"Ma… tu dovresti!" gridò il secondo, come se qualcuno avesse rovesciato il suo intero mondo sottosopra.

"Già, dovresti aver paura di noi!" concordò il primo, scuotendolo. Bilbo vide in effetti il suo mondo rovesciarsi sottosopra e cercò di tener sotto controllo il suo stomaco.

"Mettiamolo nel pentolone. Questo gli farà venir paura," suggerì il terzo—e più sveglio, ovviamente,—troll, con un ghigno che metteva in mostra i suoi denti gialli e mancanti

"Se avete intenzione di mangiarmi, vi suggerirei la cottura arrosto," intervenne, mentre lo portavano verso il calderone. "In questo modo non perderete la succosità della carne."

"Sai cucinare?" chiese il terzo, sedendosi di fronte alla marmitta.

Annuì. "Oh sì. Ditemi, com’è la vostra zuppa al momento? Forse saprei consigliarvi delle erbe o spezie che potreste aggiungere."

I troll lo fissarono, si scambiarono delle occhiate, scrollarono le spalle e lo lasciarono cadere di fronte al pentolone.

Il troll che fino ad allora aveva tenuto Bilbo afferrò il mestolo di legno, assaggiò la zuppa e contorse il viso in un’espressione disgustata.

"Ma è orribile! Cosa ci hai messo?" chiese il primo troll al terzo.

"La stessa roba di sempre!" dichiarò questo, mentre il secondo assaggiava la zuppa lui stesso.

"Oh! Ha ragione! Fa schifo davvero!" concordò il secondo troll, lanciando il mestolo e strofinandosi la lingua come per scacciare il sapore.

Anche il terzo troll assaggiò allora la zuppa e fu presto preso da conati di disgusto.

Bilbo si rimise lentamente in piedi e si allontanò di qualche passo mentre i troll iniziavano a tastarsi la gola e ad avere convulsioni, per poi vomitare. Quello che lo aveva afferrato cadde presto in ginocchio tossendo sangue e vomito che il suo stomaco continuava ad espellere. Il secondo e più piccolo troll era già caduto, contorcendosi al suolo. Il terzo fu l’unico che continuava a prestargli qualche attenzione persino nel malore.

"Tu… Tu Hobbit tu… Ha-hai fatto qualcosa allo stufato," il troll collassò ai suoi piedi, indicandolo.

Bilbo puntò un dito contro il proprio petto e alzò le sopracciglia. "Io? Oh no, non sono stato io.  _Io_  non ho fatto nulla alla vostra zuppa."

"È vero. Sono stato io."

Fíli uscì dalla macchia di alberi e si mise al suo fianco. Nel guardare i troll la sua espressione si fece disgustata.

"Non posso credere che abbia funzionato," commentò, tappandosi il naso come un altro dei troll ricominciava a vomitare.

Bilbo annuì. Anche lui era di sorpreso di come facilmente i troll fossero caduti nell’inganno. "Credi che dovremmo porre fine alle loro sofferenze?"

Fíli studiò il lamento delle creature per qualche istante prima di annuire. "Direi di sì. Guardami le spalle un momento."

Fu una prova di quanto in effetti i troll fossero messi male il fatto che non si accorsero del nano che sgattaiolava alle loro spalle e in un solo colpo deciso affondava la sua spada alla base dei loro colli. L’unico ad accorgersene fu il terzo troll, ma persino i suoi tentativi di difesa erano deboli e poco convinti. Fili pose fine anche alla sua vita.

Mentre il biondo si spostava dai troll, Bilbo si mise a lavorare alle corde che imprigionavano i pony. Come sciolse l’ultimo nodo, il resto della compagnia li raggiunse ad armi sguainate, solo per bloccarsi alla vista dei troll già morti di fronte a loro.

"Fíli!" Kíli superò facilmente con dei balzi le pozze di liquidi e i corpi e si fece strada verso il fratello. "Hai fatto tu tutto questo?"

"Non da solo," rispose questi, pulendo la spada. "È stato un attacco combinato."

"Cos’è successo?" domandò Thorin, facendosi a sua volta strada al fianco dei nipoti, ma con passo più pacato.

"Abbiamo avvelenato i troll," rispose Fíli scrollando le spalle.

I nani e il mago li fissarono.

"Con cosa?" chiese Balin.

"Napello, belladonna, regolizia velenosa," elencò lo Hobbit.

"E dove vi siete procurato tali piante?" chiese Óin mentre Nori e Bombur lo guardavano sbigottiti. Erano gli unici tre che sembravano sapere quanto fossero letali quelle erbe.

Bilbo lo guardò stupito. "Ma come, dai sentieri per cui abbiamo viaggiato, ovviamente! Non sono difficili da trovare, se si sa dove cercare."

"Perciò avete raccolto quelle piante e avete avvelenato i troll?" ricapitolò Kíli, cercando lo sguardo del fratello per conferma.

Il principe fece spallucce. "Più o meno. Il nostro scassinatore li ha distratti mentre io mi intrufolavo alle loro spalle e versavo le erbe macinate nel loro stufato. Poi li ha convinti ad assaggiarlo, e il resto...beh il resto vien da sè."

I nani e il mago continuarono a fissarli.

"Mastro Bilbo… Come avete distratto i troll?" gli chiese Ori piano, gli occhi spalancati.

"Ha! Questa è la parte migliore. Gli ha semplicemente camminato davanti e ci ha parlato!" gongolò Fíli. "Sono quasi caduto quando ho visto che si è lasciato prendere. E poi gli ha persino dato consigli su come cucinarlo!"

Gli occhi di Ori si spalancarono ancora di più. "Wow, Mastro Bilbo, è stato davvero coraggioso!"

Bilbo si dondolò da un piede all’altro, a disagio per un simile complimento. Non era coraggioso, no davvero. Gandalf era coraggioso. Thorin era coraggioso. Frodo era coraggioso. Diamine, _Samwise_ era coraggioso. Ma lui? No, lui non lo era. Se lo fosse stato non avrebbe lasciato che suo nipote andasse a Mordor col _suo_ anello.

"Bilbo, perchè avete voluto rischiare una cosa del genere da solo?" gli chiese Gandalf con un cipiglio severo.

Si scrollò. "Stavano per mangiare i nostri pony. Non c’era tempo per aspettare che arrivaste tutti voi."

"Allora avreste dovuto mandare Fili a distrarli mentre voi agivate alle loro spalle. È lui ad avere la maggiore esperienza di combattimento tra voi due," sentenziò Balin.

"No. Non avrei messo Fili in pericolo in questo modo," disse fermamente lo Hobbit, scuotendo la testa. "È troppo prezioso per metterlo a rischio così."

I nani tacquero a queste parole. Tutti eccetto uno.

"Perchè avete raccolto queste piante?" chiese Thorin. Per una volta non guardò Bilbo come se fosse terra che sporcava i suoi stivali. Questa volta sembrava pensieroso, mentre fissava lo sguardo dei suoi fiammeggianti occhi blu sull’hobbit di fronte a sè.

Bilbo mandò giù il nodo che aveva in gola mentre incontrava quello sguardo intenso. "Perché sono uno Hobbit. Non sono un guerriero o un mastro scassinatore. Sono solo uno Hobbit e devo potermi proteggere secondo i miei termini. E questo è uno dei modi che ho scelto per farlo.”

Thorin lo fissò ancora per qualche istante. Non sapeva decifrare cosa il nano pensasse delle sue parole, ma sapeva che per una volta il re non era seccato dalla sua presenza. Lo Hobbit decise di vederlo come un buon passo nella giusta direzione.

Infine Thorin volse nuovamente lo sguardo agli altri, e indicò i cadaveri dei troll. "Perlustrate l’area. Dobbiamo scoprire come queste bestie sono arrivate sin qui."

 

 


	6. Capitolo 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : Non mi appartengono alcuno dei personaggi familiari, delle ambientazioni, degli aspetti della trama o degli elementi presenti in questa storia. Appartengono tutti a **J.R.R. Tolkien** (probabilmente intento a rivoltarsi nella tomba).

##  Capitolo 5

 

Balin era turbato.

Era stato turbato da molte cose nella sua vita. Il destino della sua gente. La sicurezza di suo fratello e dei suoi cugini. La loro missione per riconquistare Erebor da Smaug. La sicurezza e salute del suo amico e re, Thorin. Era preoccupato persino dalla decisione di consentire a Ori, Fili e Kili di venire con loro in una simile missione suicida.

Ma più che altro, ora era turbato da Bilbo Baggins.

C’era qualcosa di… strano nello Hobbit. Non che conoscesse molto riguardo agli hobbit, tanto per cominciare. Ma da quel che ne sapeva erano persone diffidenti che preferivano le loro case ai lunghi viaggi e alle avventure misteriose. Era davvero un avvenimento raro che uno di loro lasciasse la propria casa assieme a una compagnia di nani, diretti in qualche luogo lontano e sconosciuto. Bilbo Baggins non era affatto come gli Hobbit di cui aveva sentito parlare nelle sue storie.

Ma non fu l’inaspettata personalità dell’hobbit a turbarlo. Era il modo in cui li _trattava_.

Bilbo trattava tutti con un’abbondante dose di rispetto e calore che nessuno di loro si sarebbe mai aspettato. Dall’organizzare un banchetto per accoglierli nella sua casa al voler proteggere Fili dai troll, non aveva mostrato loro altro che gentilezza e comprensione.

E la cosa iniziava a farlo preoccupare.

Nessuno dei nani conosceva lo Hobbit. Nessuno di loro meritava quel trattamento così alto. Diavolo, Bilbo conosceva a malapena Fili eppure aveva rischiato la sua vita per proteggerlo da dei _troll_. Nessuno, non importa quanto gentile o saggio o nobile, nessuno avrebbe fatto una cosa simile per un estraneo.

_Quindi perchè Bilbo Baggins l_ _’_ _aveva fatto?_

Balin non capiva. Non capiva lo strano Hobbit che aveva deciso di seguirli così facilmente e combatteva per loro con una tale ferocia. Non capiva perché lo Hobbit guardava a loro come un nano guarda alla gloria dei suoi tesori.

Ed era questo a turbarlo maggiormente.

 

Bilbo era compiaciuto.

Il suo piano coi troll era andato bene. Quando aveva pensato a come affrontarli, era stato tentato di lasciare che le cose si svolgessero da sé. Ma più pensava alla sua situazione, più si rendeva conto di come le conseguenze delle sue azioni avrebbero potuto cambiare la storia in modo decisivo. Perciò aveva voluto mettere alla prova il corso degli eventi cambiando qualcosa che nel complesso non sembrava così importante.

Se da una parte Bilbo si sentì male per aver avvelenato i troll—nessuno meritava di morire in quelle sofferenze, dopotutto—fu soddisfatto di come si evolsero di cose. Era continuato tutto secondo i piani—scoprirono la grotta dei troll, trovarono le spade, sotterrarono il piccolo forziere, e ricevette persino Pungolo da Gandalf. Era un chiaro segno che seppure avesse cambiato un evento, avrebbe potuto continuare ad aspettarsi che certe cose rimanessero come al primo viaggio, fedeli alla loro natura.

Fedeli alla loro natura come lo sono dei nani sospettosi.

Non era stupido. Lo hobbit sapeva che le sue azioni coi troll gli avevano guadagnato sia sospetti che rispetto. Aveva affrontato faccia a faccia tre troll, e questo meritava di essere rispettato. Ma il modo in cui li aveva sconfitti—con il raggiro e l’inganno—non era visto di buon occhio. I nani credevano che affrtontare il nemico in battaglia fosse la scelta più onorevole e coraggiosa. Agire furtivamente e finirli colpendoli alle spalle era visto come un agire da deboli e codardi da ogni nano della compagnia.

Beh, quasi ogni nano.

"È stato un modo intelligente di sconfiggere i troll."

Bilbo alzò gli occhi dalla sua nuova (vecchia) spada che era intento ad esaminare, e vide Nori guardarlo. Con i troll fuori combattimento e la grotta perlustrata, Thorin aveva deciso di fare una breve sosta prima di ripartire. La maggior parte dei nani era occupata a sistemare i propri nuovi tesori e non gli prestava attenzione, ma Nori era uscito dal gruppo e gli si era seduto di fronte sul tronco di un albero caduto a terra.

"Grazie," rispose gentilmente, annuendo. "So che è stato un modo piuttosto orribile, ma dovevamo agire in fretta per salvare i pony."

"Non sto giudicando i tuoi metodi," lo rassicurò il nano. "È stato un modo veloce e ha portato all’obbiettivo. È tutto ciò che importa."

"Già, piuttosto vero anche se non credo che molti degli altri siano d’accordo," rispose con leggerezza, guardando il nano. Nori era sempre stato un po’ un mistero, persino nel primo viaggio. Similmente a Dwalin, era rimasto sulle sue e, oltre ai fratelli, raramente aveva cercato la compagnia di altri. Bilbo non ricordava di aver mai avuto una conversazione faccia a faccia solo con lui.

Nori scrollò le larghe spalle. "La maggior parte del mio popolo non vede il vantaggio nel combattere un nemico che abbia abbassato la guardia."

"Ma voi sì?" lo punzecchiò.

"Alcune battaglie sono meglio se vinte. Anche se attraverso furbizia e  segretezza," spiegò Nori. "È una filosofia che ho imparato ad apprezzare io stesso nel mio mestiere."

Bilbo alzò un sopracciglio. "E quale sarebbe il vostro mestiere?"

"Molto simile al vostro, in verità," rispose il nano. "Solo che io non rubo oggetti ma raccolgo informazioni."

"Suonate come un furfante," disse Bilbo.

Nori fece un sorriso sbilenco. "Una descrizione piuttosto appropriata."

"Interessante. Non credevo che il nostro leader avrebbe accolto un criminale,"commentò.

"Thorin capisce il valore delle giuste informazioni," spiegò il nano. "Inoltre, si sente responsabile per i criminali che alcuni di noi sono diventati."

Bilbo non lo sapeva. "Perchè? Non può controllare le scelte di vita che fanno gli altri nani."

"No, ma può controllare ciò che li spinge a compierle," ragionò Nori. "Non abbiamo perso solamente la nostra casa quando Erebor fu presa. Abbiamo perso i nostri lavori e le nostre vite precedenti. Siamo diventati dei reietti che vivevano ai margini della società. Per sopravvivere e mantenere le nostre famiglie ci siamo trovati a dover considerare mestieri che non avremmo mai immaginato di poter condurre prima. Questo è ciò di cui si incolpa Thorin."

_Si sente responsabile per non aver saputo garantire alla sua gente una casa e dei lavori rispettabili_ , realizzò lo Hobbit. Non aveva mai saputo che Thorin si prendesse così tanta responsabilità per le azioni del suo popolo.  Questo spiegava ancora di più la sua determinazione nel reclamare Erebor.

"Grazie per aver condiviso quest’informazione con me," disse al nano che aveva di fronte. "So che non dev’essere facile rivelare dettagli così sensibili a un estraneo."

Il ladro fece spallucce. "Se sei disposto a combattere e morire con noi, allora hai il diritto di sapere per _cosa_ stai davvero combattendo e morendo."

Fece un sorrisetto. "Già, è bello sapere che sto rischiando di essere incenerito per una buona causa."

Nori non rise, ma gli concesse un altro ghigno mentre si alzava. "Già, beh, ho pensato solo che dovresti tenerlo a mente."

Bilbo lo guardò pronto a tornare dagli altri quando un pensiero gli passò per la testa.

"Nori?" Il nano si fermò e riportò la sua attenzione su di lui. Bilbo continuò, "Che mestiere facevi? Quando vivevi ad Erebor?"

La sua risposta fu un sorriso amaro.

"Ero parte della guardia cittadina. Proteggevo le strade dai criminali."

 

Bilbo tenne diligentemente il conto dei giorni. Dai suoi ricordi, avrebbero dovuto raggiungere Granburrone a Giugno, ed era curioso di vedere se avrebbero tenuto il passo anche questa volta. Sinora nulla di drastico era successo dopo l’incidente coi troll. Poteva solo sperare che le cose proseguissero in quella maniera fino al loro arrivo alla città elfica.

Sfruttò la maggior parte del tempo che passavano in viaggio cercando di legare coi suoi compagni. La gran parte di loro continuava ad ignorarlo, ma notò che alcuni—Dwalin e Dori—gli lanciavano occhiate come quelle che un contadino lancia ad un gatto randagio. Come se sapessero che gli sarebbe potuto tornare utile se gliene avessero dato la possibilità, ma con il rischio di rimanere graffiati.

Gli unici con cui sembrò ora aver vinto improvvisamente credito furono i più giovani: Ori, Fíli e Kíli. Iniiziarono a raccontargli i loro episodi di rischio e coraggio, che non erano poi altro che avventure da ragazzi. Eppure li ascoltò e adorò le loro energiche rappresentazioni mentre raccontavano ogni dettaglio con passione e vivacità.

Quell’entusiasmo gli ricordò molto Merry e Pipino. Il ricordo dei due irriverenti cugini lo portò a ricordare altri che aveva dimenticato. Nella sua foga di sistemare gli eventi, Bilbo non aveva pensato a ciò che si era lasciato alle spalle nella sua vita precedente. Sarebbero esistiti ancora come li ricordava? O un altro futuro veniva riscritto a seguito di ogni sua singola azione?

Bilbo ammise che una parte di sè rimpiangeva cambiare certi eventi. Sapeva che assicurando la sopravvivenza di Drogo e Primula, non avrebbe mai avuto lo stesso rapporto con Frodo. E seppure lo uccideva interiormente sacrificare questa relazione, sapeva di non poter negare a Frodo l’opportunità di una vita coi suoi genitori.

— _I primi mesi che Frodo passa con lui non lascia che Bilbo esca mai  dal suo campo visivo. Lo segue in ogni stanza e guarda ogni suo movimento con i grandi occhi blu. Bilbo non cerca mai di fermare il bambino o di scoraggiare qualche sua passione perché ricorda bene cosa voglia dire perdere i propri genitori prima del tempo_ —

No. Bilbo sapeva di essere egoista in molte cose, ma non in questa. Non con Frodo, a cui avrebbe dato il mondo se solo glielo avesse chiesto.

Ma era terribilmente egoista in altri modi.

Elaborando il piano per distruggere l’anello, si rese conto che la storia di molti ne avrebbe pagato il prezzo. Distruggendolo prima del tempo, certi eventi non sarebbero mai accaduti e alcuni eroi della guerra contro Sauron non sarebbero stati sfidati. Re Elessar non avrebbe mai realizzato la sua vera forza, senza Sauron che lo mettesse alla prova. Legolas e Gimli non avrebbero mai superato secoli di odio e pregiudizi per forgiare una leggendaria amicizia, senza l’anello. Sam, Merry e Pipino non sarebbero mai diventati i grandi Hobbit che non sapevano di poter essere, senza il lungo viaggio iniziato con la Compagnia.

E Frodo non avrebbe mai dovuto portare l’anello.

Fu l’ultima considerazione a vincerlo. Prima che Bilbo partisse per le terre di Valinor, aveva sentito le canzoni eroiche che narravano della forza e del coraggio di suo nipote nel portare l’anello a Mordor. Il suo viaggio fu descritto in vividi dettagli, e il ragazzo fu dipinto come un nobile e determinato eroe che voleva solo salvare la sua terra e la sua gente. In ogni dove le persone comuni dicevano il suo nome con gioia, acclamandolo come il più famoso degli eroi.

Ma ciò di cui non parlò nessuno fu quel che venne dopo il viaggio. Nessun bardo cantò degli incubi e delle notti insonni. Nessuno scrisse delle cicatrici e dei volti perennemente corrucciati. E nessuno parlò mai dello sguardo spettrale negli occhi blu di Frodo, o della rotta curva delle sue spalle.

— _c_ _’_ _è un prezzo che si paga portando l_ _’_ _anello. Gollum pagò con la sua mente, lui pagò col suo cuore, e Frodo pagò con lo spirito_ —

Sarebbe stata una scelta difficile, ma l’avrebbe fatta. Bilbo capiva ora che lui non era destinato ad essere l’eroe di nessun racconto. Quei ruoli erano per persone come Thorin e Gandalf e Frodo. Lui, invece, sarebbe stato persino l’antagonista egoista ed avido, se questo avesse significato risparmiare Frodo e persino Thorin, dall’orribile fato che attendeva entrambi.

 


	7. Capitolo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : Non mi appartengono alcuno dei personaggi familiari, delle ambientazioni, degli aspetti della trama o degli elementi presenti in questa storia. Appartengono tutti a **J.R.R. Tolkien** (probabilmente intento a rivoltarsi nella tomba).

##  Capitolo 6 

Bilbo realizzò che qualcosa non andava sentendo l’ululato dei mannari.

La compagnia non esitò. Avevano sguainato le armi ed erano pronti all’attacco prima ancora che lui potesse formulare un solo pensiero. Questa efficienza si mostrò da subito preziosa poiché, prima ancora che l’ululato terminasse, un mannaro spuntò dalla macchia di fogliame puntando Thorin. Il re lo scansò e affondò la sua nuova spada dritta nel collo della creatura, in un unico e fluido movimento. Mentre estraeva la lama, Dwalin e Bofur stavano già finendo l’animale.

"Orchi," maledisse Thorin, pulendo la spada.

"Come ci hanno trovati?" chiese Balin al suo fianco.

"Con chi ne hai parlato, Thorin?" domandò Gandalf al re, e i due furono presto coinvolti in un’accesa discussione.

Bilbo li ignorò sentendo i battiti del suo cuore aumentare pericolosamente in frequenza.  _La volta scorsa_ Radagast  _era qui durante l_ _’_ _attacco. Perché non è qui_ ora _?_

"Giuro di non averne parlato con nessuno!"

"Cosa facciamo? Non possiamo affrontarli tutti insieme!"

"Ci serve un piano!"

_Posso_ io _aver fatto qualcosa che abbia impedito allo stregone di venire?Che sia stato tenere Gandalf con noi durante l_ _’_ _incidente coi troll? Basta, non pensarci, Bilbo. Concentrati sugli orchi! Senza Radagast qui, non saremo in grado di uscirne._

"Quanto dista il prossimo insediamento?"

"Non c’è nessuno in quest’area eccetto noi e gli orchi!"

"Perchè perdiamo tempo a discutere? Dovremmo mantenere la posizione e combattere!"

_Gli elfi. Elrond sta guidando una compagnia di elfi in questa direzione. Dobbiamo solo resistere fino al loro arrivo._

"Possiamo sfruttare quest’area," dichiarò con voce forte per sovrastare le discussioni dei nani e del mago. "Quelli con le armi a lungo raggio si posizionino sugli alberi. Quelli con armi da combattimento corpo a corpo si nascondano e aspettino l’arrivo degli orchi. Se riusciamo ad uccidere questi prima che avvertano gli altri, potremo tenerli lontani da qui."

La maggior parte della compagnia ignorò le sue parole, ma Thorin lo guardava prendendo in considerazione ciò che aveva detto. Incontrò il suo sguardo blu in modo imparziale, e fece del suo meglio per ignorare il battito del suo cuore.

"Non possiamo combatterli tutti assieme. Sapete che sarebbero troppi per noi," gli fece notare.

Thorin annuì lentamente. "E non c’è altro spazio dove trovare copertura là fuori. Questa è l’unica macchia."

"Aspettate, stiamo davvero prendendo in considerazione questa strategia?" chiese Glóin, spostando lo sguardo dal re allo hobbit e viceversa.

"Hai un’idea migliore?" rimbeccò Kíli, valutando con lo sguardo i possibili alberi su cui salire.

"Difenderemo il terreno. Prendete posizione," ordinò Thorin. "Mezzuomo, stai con Bofur."

Tutti si mossero senza discutere. Persino Bilbo non riuscì a ribattere al ‘mezzuomo’mentre andava ad accovacciarsi tra gli arbusti vicino al giocattolaio.

"Rimani nel mio campo visivo. Farò del mio meglio per proteggerti," mormorò Bofur.

"Divertente. Stavo per dirti la stessa cosa," mormorò in risposta, sguainando Pungolo.

All’altro lato, Bombur ridacchiò.

Gli orchi a cavallo dei mannari li trovarono in fretta. Bilbo osservò dalla sua posizione mentre Kili e Ori eliminavano un mannaro e Nori, Dwalin e Fili attaccavano l’orco. Un altro fu accolto dagli altri, Thorin lo decapitò con cura prima di abbattere il mannaro con l’aiuto di Gandalf, Balin e Gloin.

Il terzo si avvicinava alla loro posizione, il mannaro che annusava la loro traccia. Sentì Bofur e Bombur irrigidirsi a un suo fianco e all’altro, Pungolo iniziò a brillare di una familiare luce azzurra. Poteva sentire chiaramente il pulsare frenetico del suo cuore, e si chiese se lo sentisse anche l’orco. Sembrò così, quando il mannaro si voltò verso di loro e guardò nel fogliame e dritto nei suoi occhi. L’animale scoprì le zanne in un ringhio contorto, e si accucciò mentre il suo cavaliere spostava la sua attenzione su di loro.

Non attese che il mannaro li attaccasse. In battaglia, sfrutti ogni opportunità che il nemico ti offre, senza esitare. Esitare, anche solo per un istante, poteva fare la differenza tra vita e morte. Lo aveva imparato nel modo peggiore.

Perciò, senza nessun avvertimento ai suoi compagni, Bilbo caricò.

Il mannaro non se lo era aspettato. Arretrò, evitando la sua spada con un ringhio basso che gli nasceva in gola. Bilbo seguì con un altro affondo prima di gettarsi di lato, l’orco che cercava di tagliargli la testa. Inciampò una volta e riprese l’equilibrio giusto in tempo per bloccare con Pungolo le fauci affamate che cercavano di divorargli il volto.

Il mannaro morse la spada e cercò immediatamente di tirare per liberarsene. Bilbo affondò i piedi nel terreno sotto di lui e tirò. Prima che l’animale riuscisse a liberarsi della lama, una scure lo colpì, aprendogli il cranio in un ammasso sanguinoso e facendolo sobbalzare e accasciarsi.

Óin afferrò Bilbo prima che cadesse mentre Bofur estraeva l’ascia dalla testa del mannaro morto. L’orco era stato eliminato da un attacco congiunto di Kili—ancora appollaiato sugli alberi—e Bombur e Bifur. Mentre guardava, Bifur pugnalò il petto dell’orco con la sua lancia, mentre Bombur gli affondava il pugnale nella schiena. Entro pochi istanti animale e cavaliere giacevano ugualmente immobili.

"Tutto bene, Mastro Baggins?" chiese Óin, avvicinandosi a lui per sentire la risposta con l’orecchio buono.

Annuì, rendendosi conto del sangue che gli scorreva frenetico nelle vene e del suo respiro affannato. "S-Sì, sto bene. Grazie."

"Non mi aspettavo vi sareste buttato all’attacco in quel modo," commentò il guaritore con un sorriso ironico. "Ci avete sconvolti tutti per un momento."

"Sì, beh, non potevo starmente lì seduto e lasciare che faceste tutto voi. Sarei potuto morire, se l’avessi fatto," riflettè.

Óin rise sonoramente e gli diede delle pacche su una spalla. "In questo caso, vi lasceremo il prossimo."

Diede al nano un’occhiata seria. "Non era una sfida—"

"Muovetevi!" ordinò Bofur, raggiungendoli da dietro e tirandoli con sè. "Ne stanno arrivando altri."

Bilbo si fece silenzioso e strinse la presa su Pungolo. Ben presto, altri orchi apparvero; questa volta cinque e solo tre a cavallo di mannari. Kili e Ori non esitarono e iniziarono ad abbattere gli animali, mentre gli altri accoglievano il resto dell’ambasciata. Vide Fili volteggiare canticchiando fuori dalla portata delle spade incrociate di un orco, mentre Dwalin affondava una delle sue asce nelle zampe di un mannaro. Dietro di loro poteva vedere Gloin e Nori combattere spalla a spalla contro due orchi.

_Hanno bisogno di aiuto_ , realizzò, e quindi caricò nuovamente nella mischia senza pensarci due volte.

In combattimento, Bilbo scoprì che il tempo sembrava rallentare sino a che ogni secondo sembrasse un’ora. Sapeva che sebbene la battaglia—o scaramuccia, in realtà, pensando a ciò che avrebbero dovuto affrontare in seguito nel loro viaggio—gli sembrò durare ore, sapeva che in realtà fu solo una questione di minuti.

Prima che potessero finirei cinque orchi, altri ne comparvero in soccorso dei loro simili. Perseil conto di quanti fossero e di chi combatteva chi. Presto dimenticò persino chi fosse lui stesso e cosa stesse facendo. Tutto in lui era completamente concentrato su ogni affondo, ogni colpo, e ogni scarto mentre arrancava per difendersi.

_Eru è così che deve finire? Qui, prima ancora di cominciare?_ Si domandò.

Una freccia nella nuca dell’orco sopra di lui fu la risposta.

"Elfi!" Kíli annunciò dagli alberi, la sua voce un misto tra sorpresa e disgusto. "Stanno arrivando degli elfi!"

Bilbo sentì le spalle rilassarsi mentre il rombo degli zoccoli si faceva sempre più vicino. Nove fanti presto arrivarono caricando nella battaglia con frecce e spade. Con il loro aiuto, ebbero presto rovesciato le sorti del combattimento e sconfitto gli orchi.

Come l’ultimo orco cadde, gli elfi cominciarono a smontare da cavallo mentre i nani si controllavano l’un l’altro e si riunivano in gruppetti sospettosi. Guardò Dori raggiungere Ori mentre Balin dava pacche sulla schiena al fratello Dwalin, mentre annuivano accennandosi qualcosa. Poco distante vide Kili saltar giù dall’albero e correre al fianco di Fili, e vide Bofur parlare a Bombur e Nori. Dietro di loro vide Oin con Bifur, che protestava animatamente.

_Dov_ _’_ _è Thorin?_  Si chiese prima che i suoi occhi riuscirono infine a trovarlo.

Thorin stava, incupito, vicino a Gandalf mentre lo stregone parlava con un elfo molto familiare. Lord Elrond non era diverso dall’ultima volta in cui lo aveva visto. Il suo viso era forse meno stanco ed esausto questa volta, ma non era certo meno finemente intagliato in quella bellezza soprannaturale che Bilbo non aveva mai visto in nessun’altra razza.

Non potè sentire la conversazione, ma ne immaginò il soggetto dallo sguardo torvo di Thorin. Gandalf stava chiaramente cercando di convincere il re ad andare a GranBurrone per una sosta e un po’ di aiuto con la mappa. Ma dall’inclinazione testarda che aveva assunto la sua mascella, Thorin non se la stava bevendo.

Alla fine Elrond si fece avanti e disse qualcosa che fece bloccare a accigliare Thorin. Infine il re annuì, provocando un sollevato sospiro di Gandalf e un piccolo sorriso da parte dell’elfo.

_Hmm. Perchè ho l_ _’_ _impressione che Elrond abbia appena offerto del cibo?_

 

"Che tutti si preparino! Ci uniremo agli…  _Elfi_  per cena questa sera," disse Thorin, arricciando le labbra in un sogghigno.

Bilbo sorrise mentre il resto del gruppo brontolava. Era bello sapere che, pure in mezzo a tanti cambiamenti, alcune cose come l’appetito non cambiavano.

 

 

Bilbo aveva visto molti meravigliosi paesaggi in vita sua, ma il più bello di tutti per lui sarebbe stato sempre Gran Burrone. L’ultima volta che l’aveva vista era attraverso gli occhi mezzi cechi e la mente appannata di un uomo ormai vecchio. Ma ora la rivedeva con occhi limpidi e mente sonora, e desiderò di poter piangere alla bellezza di tutto ciò che lo colpiva. Dalle aggraziate curve dell’architettura alla gloria maestosa della natura, Gran Burrone era un capolavoro sotto tutti gli aspetti. Poteva solo stare lì e ammirare in silenzio il genio e l’arte che avevano creato un tale luogo.

Era un peccato che I suoi compagni non la pensassero allo stesso modo.

"Ugh, guardate a tutta quell’acqua. Come fanno a non annegarci?"

"Che architetto idiota. Quel tetto finirà col crollare uno di questi giorni."

"Se ne stanno così scoperti in una valle! Com’è che _loro_ non sono stati ancora invasi da un drago?"

"Cosa mi vogliono dire poi tutti questi alberi? Stanno cercando di fondersi con loro o qualcosa del genere?"

"Spero abbiano della birra qui."

Ignorò i commenti beffardi ed entrò nella città che era stata la sua casa per gli utlimi anni. Sembrava più calorosa e luminosa. Ma ancora, l’ultima volta che l’avesse vista la maggior parte degli elfi l’avevano ormai lasciata. Era ovvio che una città disabitata non apparisse più così vitale.

Elrond li lasciò con un attendente che li scortò silenzioso a un’ala di stanze. I suoi nani borbottarono e guardarono in cagnesco l’elfo e le stanze, ma Bilbo li ignorò e ringraziò l’attendente. Dopotutto, non era il _suo_ sangue a portare secoli di odio e diffidenza.

"Non siate troppo amichevole con gli elfi," lo ragguardò Óin come l’elfo si allontanò. "Non sai mai quando ti pugnaleranno alle spalle."

"Dubito che mi farebbero una cosa simile. Non sono così importante," rispose calmo, guardando mentre gli altri esploravano le loro nuove stanze con guardingo interesse.

Óin grugnì. "Davvero. Beh, ora che ci siamo, toglietevi la maglia."

Bilbo si voltò e lo guardò."Scusate?"

"La maglia, ragazzo, toglietela. Devo controllarvi le ferite," spiegò Óin impaziente, strattonandogli il bordo della giacca.

"Quali ferite? Non credo di essermi fatto del male," disse, scansando il nano dai propri vestiti.

"Questo perchè l’adrenalina della battaglia rende sordo il dolore," ribattè Óin. "Ora, sbrigatevi se non volete che faccia io."

Bilbo sospirò e iniziò a spogliarsi. Sapeva che in materia di cure mediche, era meglio limitarsi ad obbedire al nano. Persino Thorin sapeva che era inutile opporsi agli ordini del medico.

Non appena la parte superiore del suo corpo fu libera dai vestiti, Óin non perse tempo nell’esaminare ogni singolo taglio e livido che gli martoriava la pelle. Nel viaggio precedente si sarebbe sentito terribilmente imbarazzato nel trovarsi così esposto in una stanza piena di nani così in salute ed allenati. Un Hobbit aveva difficilmente un fisico tonico e scolpito quanto quello di un nano medio, e nemmeno uno slanciato ed elegante come quello di un elfo. Essere circondato da quelle razze lo aveva fatto sentire piuttosto insignificante e imbarazzato la prima volta.  

Non fu così ora. Non ora che ricordava perfettamente la sua pelle grinzosa e fragile come pergamena. Questa volta apprezzava con nuovi occhi il suo corpo da cinquantenne, con la sua pelle liscia, i suoi riccioli folti, e le sue ossa forti.

"Hmm. Sembra che un mannaro vi abbia colpito sulla scapola," commentò Óin esaminandogli la schiena.

"Davvero?" Girò la testa e close quelli che sembravano quattro graffi attraversagli la schiena."Huh. Non me ne ero neanche accorto."

"Come vi ho detto, l’adrenalina rende sordo il dolore," gli ricordò Óin. "Ora state fermo mentre pulisco i tagli."

Bilbo sibilò nel sentire il medico apporre qualcosa di freddo sulle ferrite. Pungeva ma non faceva male come altre ferrite che aveva affrontato.

"A cosa serve?" chiese.

"Le erbe nel tonico impediranno alle ferite di fare infezione. Faranno anche in modo che i graffi guariscano e non lascino nulla più che una cicatrice."

"Le cicatrici non mi preoccupano, ma è bello sapere che non peggiorerà. Odierei ammalarmi così presto in questa impresa," disse beffardo.

Óin fece una risatina. "Bel proposito. Cercate di ricordarvene mentre sarete incenerito dal drago che cercate di derubare."

 

 La cena con gli elfi andò a grandi linee come la ricordava. Ci furono musica, buon cibo, e molti borbottii dei nani. Passò la maggior parte del tempo durante la cena ascoltando I loro commenti subdoli, e cercando di non ridere troppo forte. Quando il pasto finì, Bilbo guardò Thorin allontanarsi con Elrond, Gandalf e Balin mentre il resto della compagnia tornava alle proprie stanze.

"Signor Baggins, dove state andando?" chiese Ori vendendolo andare in un’altra direzione.

"Ahh, solo a fare due passi. Voglio visitare un po’ questo posto prima di ripartire," spiegò con un sorriso.

"Oh, okay. Volete che vi faccia compagnia?" si offrì Ori, seppure dubbioso riguardo al girovagare in una città elfica.

Scosse la testa. "No, non ce n’è bisogno. Vai con gli altri. Sono sicuro che non ci metterò molto."

"Okay. Divertitevi," rispose Ori prima di tornare da Dori che lo stava aspettando.

Bilbo salutò i nani prima di voltarsi e dirigersi verso la sua vera meta.

Gran Burrone era conosciuta per la sua biblioteca che conteneva più libri di quanti nessuno avrebbe potuto leggerne. Era qui che aveva condotto la maggior parte delle sue ricerche sulla lingua elfica, ed era qui che aveva composto la maggior parte dei suoi scritti. E sarebbe stato qui che avrebbe trovato ciò che cercava

_Ora, dove lo terrebbero?_  Ponderò guardando l’enorme quantità di scritti.  _Hmm. Arte, poesia, lingue, politica… ah-ha! Eccolo!_

Bilbo si fece strada verso una piccola mensola e iniziò a cercare tra I titoli finchè trovo quello che cercava.

"Mordor," sussurrò, estraendo il libro e scorrendo velocemente tra le pagine. Era solo nella biblioteca ma non sapeva per quanto sarebbe stato così. Doveva essere veloce o avrebbe rischiato di essere scoperto. Trovò la pagina che cercava alla fine del libro. Era vecchia e datata, ma comunque una buona mappa della strada per Mordor. Attentamente, staccò la pagina e la infilò nella giacca. Ripose velocemente il libro al suo posto e si diresse alla porta, ansioso di allontanarsi da quel posto.

Fu così ansioso che per poco si scontrò direttamente con Thorin nel corridoio.

"Oh!" Bilbo si arrestò e fece un piccolo balzo indietro."Scusatemi, non vi avevo visto."

"Non mi sorprende, visto come andavate velocemente," gli fece notare Thorin, per nulla turbato. "Cosa stavate facendo là dentro?"

"Oh, stavo solo dando un’occhiata ai libri. Ne hanno davvero molti," mentì, inclinando la testa per osservare meglio il re.

Nelle oscure sale l’unica fonte di luce proveniva dalla luna sopra di loro. La pallida luce lunare rendeva la pelle di Thorin luminosa e simile ad avorio, e faceva risaltare come argento le ciocche bianche nei suoi capelli neri sino a che brillassero come mitrhil, e faceva brillare i suoi occhi come gemme appena intagliate. Quella visione gli strinse lo stomaco. Aveva dimenticato, nei decenni, quanto bello Thorin fosse veramente. O forse era il suo amore a fargli sembrare il re così dolorosamente perfetto.

"Vi siete ferito?" chiese d’impulso prima di riuscire a pensare. "Prima, oggi, intendo. Quando abbiamo combattuto contro gli orchi."

Thorin sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte. "No, non mi sono ferito."

"Oh. Questo è un bene," disse imbarazzato.

Da quando era iniziato il viaggio, Bilbo  non aveva ancora avuto una sola conversazione privata con Thorin. In parte perché erano costantemente circondati dagli altri, e in parte perché Thorin non aveva mostrato alcun interesse a parlare con lui. Ma dopo qualche settimana di silenzio, lo hobbit si era trovato a desiderare con tutte le sue forze l’occasione di parlare con il nano in privato. C’erano così tante cose che avrebbe voluto chiedergli, cose di cui non avevano avuto mai la possibilità di parlare durante il primo viaggio. Ma ora, stando di fronte all’oggetto del suo amore, scoprì che non riusciva a pensare a una sola domanda.

"Davvero." Il nano volse lo sguardo al terreno prima che i suoi occhi tornassero sul suo volto. "Ho notato che Óin curava una ferita sulla vostra schiena. È qualcosa di grave?"

"Huh? Oh, volete dire i graffi," disse, toccando inconsciamente i bendaggi che gli coprivano le ferite. "È tutto a posto. Solo un graffio."

L’espressione di Thorin non mutò, ma le sue spalle si rilassarono un poco. "Felice di sentirvelo dire. Avete combattuto bene oggi, Mastro Baggins. Non me lo sarei aspettato."

"Grazie," rispose istintivamente. Le buone maniere erano radicate nel sangue dei Baggins quanto la curiosità in quello dei Took. "Anche voi, siete stato molto bravo."

"Più bravo di un orco a lavorare a maglia?" chiese Thorin, inarcando una delle sue sopracciglia nere.

Bilbo fu sorpreso dal tono e dal commento, e sorrise. "Mi dispiace, ma vi state forse lamentando di quanto io vi avessi detto? Se vi ho offeso—"

"Non mi offendete con un semplice commento, mezzuomo," lo interruppe Thorin scrollando le spalle. "Era semplicemente… una sfida. Per me. Provarvi che sono un guerriero di valore."

Si morse il labbro inferiore per impedirsi di sorridere. "Già, lo avete fatto. Non metterò più in dubbio le vostre capacità."

"Bene." Thorin also leggermente le spalle, lentamente. "Beh, venite con me quindi. Vi riaccompagnerò alle stanze. Cercate di non girare nuovamente da solo. Non c’è da fidarsi dei nostri _ospiti_."

"Considerate mai di perdonare gli elfi?" chiese mentre tornavano alle stanze.

"No," rispose secco Thorin con una scrollata di spalle. "Non lo farò."

"Perchè? Voglio dire, posso capire che non perdoniate Thranduil—"

"Come sapete di lui?" domandò il nano.

Bilbo gli lanciò un’occhiata che sperò essere adatta a quanto la domanda fosse stupida. "Perchè ho chiesto agli altri, forse? Volevo sapere i dettagli di questa impresa e ho chiesto in giro. In ogni caso, come vi dicevo, capisco che non vogliate perdonare Thranduil, ma gli altri? Perché odiare tutti gli elfi per le azioni di uno solo?"

"C’è un detto degli uomini che trovo molto adatto alla situazione. 'Ingannami una volta, vergogna su di te. Ingannami due volte, vergogna su di me.' Fidarmi nuovamente di un elfo significherebbe mettere a rischio la mia gente di nuovo. E non è un rischio che io possa permettermi di correre," spiegò il re.

"Sapete, essere così scontroso e serio _non può_ certo farvi bene alla salute," borbottò tra sè prima di bloccarsi vedendo il nano di fianco a lui smettere improvvisamente di camminare.

Thorin lo guardò accigliato. "Perchè continuate sempre a rispondermi?"

"Perchè non siete il mio re?" offrì, sbattendo le palpebre.

“Non importa. La maggior parte della gente che incontro non si mette a sfidarmi," dichiarò Thorin con tutta la sicurezza che deriva dal sangue reale.

Roteò gli occhi. "Probabilmente perchè sanno che li fulminereste se lo facessero."

"Non è questo. Non parlano per rispetto o per paura. Voi invece mi portate comunque riguardo." Il nano suonava convinto delle sue parole. "Quindi perchè non obbedite ai miei ordini e mi contestate ad ogni opportunità?"

_Perchè so chi siete veramente sotto quella fredda facciata che avete costruito? Perchè vi ho visto rischiare più e più volte la vostra vita per gli altri? Perché vi ho visto coprire col vostro stesso mantello i vostri nipoti addormentati quando avevano freddo? Perché vi ho visto prendervi una freccia al posto di Ori solo perché pensaste di poter sopportare meglio il dolore rispetto a lui? Perché so che siete migliore di quanto voi stesso realizzerete mai?_

Bilbo non disse nessuno di questi pensieri. Invece, rispose piano, "Perchè voglio vedere il vero voi. Voglio conoscere Thorin Scudodiquercia e non solo il Re Sotto la Montagna."

Gli occhi di Thorin lo scrutarono intensamente e fece qualche passo indietro come se le sue parole lo avessero fisicamente sopraffatto.

"Perchè? Perchè vorreste una cosa simile?" chiese, la sua voce simile a un raspare profondo.

_Perchè siete colui che ho più caro. Perché, non so come,  mi siete entrato sotto la pelle come  nessuno—nemmeno gli elfi che ammiravo tanto—è mai riuscito a fare. Perché il mio cuore è  folle e debole e non vi lascerà mai andare, non importa quanto tempo passi._

Ma non espresse nemmeno questi pensieri.

Invece scrollò le spalle e gli rivolse un semplice sorriso. "Perchè siamo camerati in un’importante impresa, e se vi fa piacere, vorrei vederci stringere una buona amicizia in questo viaggio."

Thorin si limitò a guardarlo come se si fosse offerto di portargli il sole e la luna.

"Voi…" iniziò ma senza finire la frase. Scosse la testa, il suo viso turbato e perso come nel giorno in cui Bilbo lo aveva tradito con l’Archengemma. Sentì una fitta al cuore nel rivedere quell’espressione.

"Dovremmo tornare dagli altri. Sono sicuro che si staranno chiedendo dove siamo," disse, fornendo silenziosamente al nano l’opportunità di terminare la conversazione.

Thorin la colse con sollievo. "Vero. Andiamo."

Nessuno dei due parlò di nuovo.


	8. Capitolo 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : Non mi appartengono alcuno dei personaggi familiari, delle ambientazioni, degli aspetti della trama o degli elementi presenti in questa storia. Appartengono tutti a **J.R.R. Tolkien** (probabilmente intento a rivoltarsi nella tomba).

 

##  Capitolo 7

Fíli era un pensatore.

Quando erano bambini, sua madre diceva sempre che Fili era la mente e Kili il cuore. Che se si fossero innamorati, Kili avrebbe amato incondizionatamente senza porsi domande mentre Fili si sarebbe interrogato sul vero significato dell’amore. Da bambino non era stato felice di essere definito dagli altri come “quello studioso”, ma crescendo lo aveva accettato come un fatto.

Era inutile mentire a se stessi, dopotutto.

Fíli  _era_  quello studioso, quando si arrivava al dunque. Era quello che si esercitava diligentemente a scrivere le sue lettere mentre Kili gli si addormentava di fianco. Era quello che perseguitava il loro zio con milioni di domande sul combattimento con le spade mentre Kili si allenava effettivamente a combattere. Era quello che si sedeva vicino alla loro madre e la ascoltava spiegargli dolcemente come si avvolgevano propriamente dei fili metallici.

Non si era mai considerato particolarmente intelligente o dotato, ma amava così tanto usare la sua mente. Amava domandarsi perché le cose andassero come andassero, o cosa spingeva una persona a comportarsi come si comportava. Amava fare domande e apprendere le risposte. Kili poteva essere soddisfatto della vita per quello che era, ma Fili si chiedeva continuamente, _perché?_

_Perchè le persone muoiono?_

_Perchè il cielo è blu?_

_Perché i suoi capelli erano dorati?_

_Perché le stagioni cambiavano?_

_Perché il suo corpo aveva bisogno di dormire?_

_Perché Bilbo Baggins sembrava così triste a volte?_

L’ultima domanda era il suo nuovo mistero da svelare.

Bilbo Baggins era un Hobbit interessante. Amava mangiare, conosceva le più sboccate canzoni da osteria, e si faceva valere di fronte a un furente Thorin. Kili lo adorava già solo per queste cose, ma Fili lo apprezzava ancora di più per il suo sottile umorismo, la sua nascosta riflessività, e la sua ferocia in combattimento.

Ma non gli piacevano quegli sguardi.

A volte, solitamente di notte mentre tutti erano impegnati a mangiare e chiacchierare, il Signor Baggins assumeva la più triste delle espressioni in volto. Non era come la radicata espressione di dolore che Thorin aveva ogniqualvolta pensasse ad Erebor, e nemmeno come i ridicoli sobbalzi che Kili faceva quando qualcuno lo criticava per il suo aspetto. Sembrava invece come il silenzioso dolore che investiva sua madre ogni volta che l’argomento di loro padre saltava fuori.

Capiva trattarsi di una tristezza derivata da una perdita. Non la perdita di una casa o di qualche avere o di un’eredità, ma la perdita di una persona. Era il più profondo tipo di perdita che conoscesse, e che comprendeva solo a malapena poichè suo padre morì molto prima che potesse mancargli.

Fíli non sapeva chi avesse perso il Signor Baggins nella sua vita, per assumere quello sguardo. Non sapeva neanche cosa fosse nella loro compagnia a ricordargli la sua perdita. Ma ciò che sapeva era che il loro Hobbit era triste a volte e nessuno di loro sapeva perché. Perciò, come per la maggior parte delle domande che incontrava nella sua strada, Fili era deciso a scoprire la risposta.

Sperava solo di non pentirsene.

 Rimasero a Gran Burrone per una settimana.

Dai suoi ricordi, Bilbo sapeva che stavano aspettando la luna per leggere le rune della mappa. Sapeva anche che presto il Bianco Consiglio si sarebbe riunito per discutere con Gandalf della compagnia, e Saruman—il maledetto traditore—avrebbe cercato di fermarli. Ma ciò che non conosceva era l’esito che avrebbe dato il Consiglio. Senza Radagast e la spada del Nazgul a fare da distrazione, non aveva idea di come avrebbero potuto ripartire inosservati. Poteva solo sperare che Gandalf fosse ingegnoso abbastanza da tenere banco quanto bastasse da permettere loro la fuga.

Ma Bilbo non era preoccupato per il Bianco Consiglio e i suoi interventi. No, ciò per cui era preoccupato era Radagast.

Il mago non si era fatto vedere questa volta, e la cosa lo preoccupava. Non sapeva quali sarebbero state le conseguenze a lungo andare, ma conosceva le conseguenze che la cosa avrebbe avuto sul presente. Se Gandalf non affrontava il Negromante, chi lo avrebbe fermato? E ancora più importante, come avrebbero appreso allora del futuro ritorno di Sauron?

Erano pensieri preoccupanti e lo appesantivano come massi. Ripercorse tutto ciò che aveva fatto dall’inizio del viaggio, ma non trovò un singolo momento in cui le sue azioni avrebbero potuto cambiare gli eventi abbastanza da impedire a Radagast di farsi vivo. E se anche si stesse sbagliando e fosse stato lui la causa della scomparsa del mago, non spiegava comunque dove questi si trovasse ora.

Per la prima volta da quando ebbe iniziato questo viaggio per la seconda volta, Bilbo desiderò avere qualcuno con cui parlare dei suoi problemi. Era abituato a tenere dei segreti, e li custodiva gelosamente quanto Smaug faceva con il suo tesoro (rubato). Essere il tutore di Frodo gli aveva anche insegnato a mantere sempre un’apparenza forte e sicura per il ragazzo. Ma ora, per la prima volta in tanti anni, si trovò a desiderare con tutte le sue forze qualcuno con cui parlare dei suoi pensieri e preoccupazioni.

 _Smettila di piagnucolare così_ , si rimproverò sedendosi su una panchina sotto un magnifico salice. _Hai deciso di assumerti questa missione e ora devi affrontarla. Perciò smetti di rimurginare come Thorin e pensa!_

Così perso tra i suoi pensieri, non si accorse di non essere solo finchè qualcuno non gli bussò sulla spalla. Quando alzò lo sguardo si vide faccia a faccia con Bifur, mentre il nano si sedeva a fianco a lui.

"Oh. Salve, Mastro Bifur," lo salutò noncurante. "Magnifica giornata, non trovate?"

Il nano annuì e disse qualcosa in Khuzdûl che Bilbo non sapeva neanche come comprendere. Ma dall’espressione piacevole sul volto di Bifur, lo interpretò come un segno che il nano concordasse con lui.

"Cosa fate qui fuori?" chiese, realizzando solo in quel momento che non ci fossero altri nani nei paraggi. Da quando erano arrivati a Gran Burrone i suoi compagni avevano preso l’abitudine di spostarsi solo in piccoli gruppetti. Persino Ori, Fili e Kili avevano preso l’abitudine di tenergli compagnia nelle sue camminate per non lasciarlo solo in balia degli elfi. Era allo stesso tempo un comportamento dolce e snervante.

Bifur scrollò le spalle e indicò il sentiero e lo Hobbit, dicendo qualcosa in Khuzdûl. Bilbo lo tradusse come 'Oggi tocca a me farvi da balia.'

"Non c’è bisogno che mi seguiate in giro, sapete. Dubito che gli elfi prestino molta attenzione a un semplice Hobbit," puntualizzò.

Bifur lo sbeffeggiò e indicò una cicatrice sul suo braccio, dandogli un’occhiata significativa.

"Sì, lo so che non vi hanno aiutato quando Smaug vi ha attaccati. Ma questi elfi sono diversi da quelli," tentò di ragionare.

Come risposta ottenne un grugnito e un gesto volgare che non vedeva da anni.

Bilbo scosse la testa esasperato. "Voi nani siete così ostinati. È un mistero come non otteniate qualcosa."

Bifur sorrise e gonfiò il petto.

Lo hobbit guardò mentre il vecchio nano tirava fuori una pipa e iniziava ad accenderla. La prima volta aveva trovato Bifur un po’ eccessivo nel suo continuo gesticolare e sproloquiare in Khuzdûl. Gli ci era voluto quasi metà del viaggio per realizzare che, sebbene il nano non parlasse altro che quella lingua, capiva benissimo ogni parola che gli veniva detta.

"Vi sentite mai frustrato, Mastro Bifur, quando gli altri vi danno dello stupido solamente perché parlate in Khuzdûl?" chiese. _  
_

Bifur scosse la testa con espressione rassegnata. Disse qualcosa in Khuzdûl e poi scrollò prigramente le spalle. Lo interpretò come qualcosa tipo 'Gli idioti sono ovunque; che ci volete fare?'

"Avete ragione. Non potete cambiare quello che pensano gli altri," ammise Bilbo, pensando ai suoi testardi e ottusi parenti. "Avrei voluto ricordarmene quand’ero più giovane. Mi avrebbe risparmiato molti problemi."

Il nano rise.

"Sì, sì, ridete pure. È divertente adesso, ma non lo era allora. Ero così stupido," disse, ripensando alla prima volta in cui aveva intrapreso il viaggio.  "Credo di esserlo ancora in qualche modo, ma mi piace pensare che gli anni mi abbiano reso un po’ più saggio."

Bifur annuì borbottando qualcos’altro in Khuzdûl. Indicò la propria fronte dove era piantata la piccola ascia, e poi fece un gesto con le mani. Quando Bilbo lo guardò perplesso, sbuffò e ripetè i gesti finchè lo hobbit comprese che il nano stava ripensando ai suoi propri errori giovanili, e di come il più grande gli era costato parte del suo cervello.

"Dev’essere pesante non riuscire a parlare con me propriamente," realizzò, domandandosi perchè non ci avesse mai pensato prima. "Mastro Bifur, so che non osereste insegnarmi il Khuzdûl, ma potreste almeno insegnarmi i gesti che usate? In questo modo potremmo sostenere una vera conversazione senza che io debba cercare di indovinare cosa volete dirmi."

Bifur lo fissò ad occhi aperti per un momento, prima che un grande sorriso gli illuminasse il volto. Iniziò quindi a gesticolare animatamente in una raffica di Khuzdûl, senza neanche respirare. Bilbo rise e sentì il proprio cuore alleggerirsi alla gioia del nano per una così semplice richiesta. Non sapeva ancora cosa avrebbe fatto per la scomparsa di Radagast, o per il Bianco Consiglio, o per il Negromante. Ma in quel momento voleva solo dimenticarsene e imparare a comprendere il suo vecchio amico in una maniera nuova.

"Okay, okay iniziamo dalle basi. Qual’è il gesto per 'Buongiorno'?"

 Tre giorni dopo si lasciarono Gran Burrone alle spalle.

Bilbo non sapeva che trucco avesse usato Gandalf per distrarre il Bianco Consiglio, ma ringraziò che il mago fosse così inventivo. Riuscirono a filarsela nella notte più o meno come la prima volta, scivolando tra i corridoi come ladri ed ombre. Quando ripresero il cammino, Bilbo non riuscì a evitare di voltarsi come in passato per dare un ultimo sguardo alla bellissima città che era stata la sua casa.

Ma questa volta non ebbe bisogno della voce di Thorin che lo richiamasse.

 _Ora verso le montagne e i goblin e l_ _’_ _anello,_  si disse, e seguì il resto dei suoi compagni in marcia.


	9. Capitolo 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : Non mi appartengono alcuno dei personaggi familiari, delle ambientazioni, degli aspetti della trama o degli elementi presenti in questa storia. Appartengono tutti a **J.R.R. Tolkien** (probabilmente intento a rivoltarsi nella tomba).

##  Capitolo 8 

Le Montagne Nebbiose.

Se c’era un posto nella Terra di Mezzo che Bilbo sarebbe stato ben felice di non rivedere mai più, era proprio quella catena montuosa. La si vedeva in lontananza da miglia, e vederle gli provocò delle sgradevoli strette allo stomaco

— _tutto ciò a cui riesce a pensare è il freddo. È un freddo che non ha mai provato in tutta la sua vita. Un freddo che brucia al contatto con la pelle, rende ogni respiro doloroso, e gli irrigidisce ogni giuntura_ —

"Non c’è davvero nessun’altra strada eccetto quella montagna?" chiese a Bombur mentre indugiavano in coda alla compagnia.

"Beh, uno potrebbe _aggirare_ la montagna se volesse," rispose il cuoco. "Ma richiederebbe molto più tempo."

"E noi non abbiamo tempo da perdere," aggiunse Óin al suo fianco.

Bilbo si accigliò. La prima volta non aveva pensato molto al motivo della loro fretta, a parte all’ovvia ragione riguardante la porta. Ma ora era piuttosto incuriosito.

"Perchè è così importante arrivare alla Montagna Solitaria il prima possibile?" chiese ad alta voce.

"Perchè altri hanno sentito le voci secondo cui Smaug potrebbe essere morto o scomparso e desiderano il nostro tesoro. Dobbiamo essere veloci se vogliamo batterli," rispose Bombur, strofinandosi la pancia.

"Inoltre, abbiamo aspettato per decenni di poter reclamare la nostra casa. Non aspetteremo oltre," aggiunse Óin con uno sguardo feroce che avrebbe potuto far concorrenza a Dwalin in una giornata no.

"Ahh, ora ha senso." Annuì prima che un’altra domanda gli sorse naturale dalla loro risposta. "Ma chi rischierebbe di affrontare un drago _forse_ morto solo per dell’oro?"

"Quando si tratta di avidità, non ci sono abissi che uno non affronterebbe per soddisfare  la propria sete," rispose Óin. "Noi nani lo sappiamo bene. Percorriamo una linea sottile tra l’avidità e la passione. Una linea che dobbiamo sempre seguire con cautela."

— _c_ _’_ _è uno sguardo, negli occhi di Thorin, che non conosce. Non ha mai visto quegli occhi blu farsi così scuri o lontani da qualsiasi sorta di vitalità. Segue lo sguardo del re e lo vede posato sull_ _’_ _Archengemma, e si sente congelare_ —

 _Credo di capire cosa intendi_ , pensa Bilbo, lanciando un’occhiata alla testa della compagnia, a Thorin che li sta guidando.

_Credo di capirlo piuttosto bene._

 

Era ormai buio quando raggiunsero finalmente la montagna.

Furono tutti d’accordo nell’accamparsi per la notte prima di iniziare la scalata. Il campo fu quindi allestito e ciascuno si dedicò ai propri compiti e bisogni. Senza nulla da fare, Bilbo trovò un comodo angolino in cui accucciarsi, e osservò i suoi nani.

Era una cosa stupida e davvero troppo sentimentale per lui da fare, ma scoprì che gli piaceva guardare i suoi camerati più di quanto amasse parlarci. Gli piaceva guardare Bombur concentrarsi così tanto nel cucinare da estraniarsi completamente dal mondo. Guardava intensamente mentre Ori scarabocchiava nel suo libro e si spruzzava involontariamente inchiostro sulle guance ogni volta che si spostava una treccia dagli occhi. Gli piaceva memorizzare la melodia che Dwalin canticchiava tra sé mentre puliva le sue armi, e il suono della risata di Kili mentre disturbava il fratello.

 _Sono diventato proprio il vecchio hobbit che mi ero giurato di non diventare_ , ammise a se stesso, facendo un piccolo grugnito e scuotendo la testa.

"Qualcosa che vi diverte, Mastro scassinatore?"

Bilbo alzò lo sguardo sul nano che lo aveva raggiunto, e scosse la testa con un sorriso. "Ridevo semplicemente di me stesso, Mastro Bofur."

"Molte volte è la cosa migliore di cui ridere," concordò Bofur, sedendosi vicino a lui. Nelle sue mani teneva un piccolo coltello curvo e un pezzo di legno.

"Cosa volete fare?" chiese, facendo cenno col capo a ciò che l’altro stringeva.

Bofur scrollò le spalle mentre si metteva comodo di fianco allo hobbit. "Non lo so ancora. Forse un fischietto. Forse un giocattolo. Forse una piccolo figura. Vedremo quando sarà il momento."

"Hmm." Guardò il nano armeggiare col coltello finchè un pensiero gli passò per la testa.

"Mastro Bofur? Posso farvi una domanda?"

"Solo se ci diamo del tu e mi chiamate con il mio nome senza titoli," rispose l’altro col suo sorriso da fossette.

Rise. "Molto bene. Bofur, perchè sei un giocattolaio ma tuo fratello un cuoco? Pensavo che la maggior parte dei nani avesse un’attività tipica della propria famiglia."

Bofur si morse la lingua e lanciò un’occhiata dall’altra parte del campo, verso Bombur. "È abbastanza vero. Bombur e io _iniziammo_  entrambi come giocattolai, ad Erebor. Eravamo pronti a prendere in mano il negozio di nostro padre, e magari ad aprirne un altro."

"Cosa accadde?"

"Beh…c’era questa ragazza. Lavorava nelle cucine del palazzo ed era solita passare davanti al nostro negozio sia quando andava che quando tornava," disse Bofur con voce bassa, i suoi occhi che si scurivano nella memoria. "Ricordo che portava i riccioli castani legati dietro la nuca con un nastro blu che si abbinava ai suoi occhi. Avrebbe potuto avere qualsiasi nano avesse desiderato, ma l’unico che sembrava volere era Bombur."

"Oh," esclamò, insicuro su cosa dire. "E lui… la ricambiava?"

Bofur sorrise, un sorriso di ricordi mai raccontati. "Oh, sì. Mio fratello non l’amava semplicemente, la adorava. Lei era per lui la sua pietra e i suoi gioielli e il suo oro e qualsiasi cosa vi fosse al mondo di preziosa. Erano così felici assieme, e giuro di non aver mai visto nessuno così ben combinato come quei due erano l’uno per l’altra."

Bilbo sentì la gola stringersi. "Cosa le accadde?"

"Smaug arrivò ed Erebor cadde. Lei con essa. Mio fratello non fu più lo stesso." Bofur lo guardò infine, e fu lo sguardo di chi ha visto troppa morte per esserne impressionato di nuovo.

"Noi nani… ognuno di noi fa i conti col suo dolore in modo diverso. Alcuni di noi si buttano nella battaglia. Altri nel bere. Bombur si buttò nel cibo perchè gli ricordava di lei. Ed è questo il motivo percui lui è il cuoco e io il giocattolaio, ora," concluse piano il nano.

Bilbo non seppe cosa dire. Non aveva mai saputo che Bombur era stato sposato o il motivo percui amava così tanto il cibo. Realizzò ancora di più quanto ignorasse sul conto dei suoi compagni e sulle vecchie vite che avevano lasciato. E su quanto avessero davvero perso per via di Smaug. 

"Non riesco a immaginare come ci si debba sentire," disse, la voce ridotta a un sussrro. "Aver conosciuto quel tipo di felicità e averla persa… Come fai ad andare avanti?"

Era sincero. Sapeva come ci si sentiva a soffrire per un perduto amore ma il suo dolore era a senso unico. Non aveva mai provato come ci si sentisse ad amare ed essere amato in cambio, solo per poi perdere tutto.

"Impari a conviverci," rispose il nano, tornando a lavorare sul suo legno. "Ti cambia e non sarai più lo stesso, ma non puoi lasciare che ti definisca. Perché se lo facessi perderesti te stesso in quel momento—in quel ricordo—per sempre."

Quelle parole erano sagge e vere e gli mandarono un brivido lungo la schiena.  

"Bofur… Cos’hai perso tu quando Erebor cadde?" chiese, piano.

Bofur grugnì e non spostò lo sguardo dal suo lavoro. "Credo che la domanda migliore sia cosa _non_ ho perso, Mastro Baggins."

Bilbo non fece altre domande quella notte.

Il mattino dopo iniziarono la scalata.

Fu un’impresa lunga e faticosa. Il Passo Cornorosso, non importa quanto battuto, non era certo la via più comoda da percorrere. Era una rocciosa e ripida scalata sulla montagna e richiese loro più tempo di quanto ricordasse. Tutti erano in guardia contro orchi e goblin e Bilbo fu fortemente tentato di dir loro di non preoccuparsi, perché la minaccia si sarebbe rivelata solo nella notte, mentre dormivano.

Poi, come la notte cadde, i Giganti di pietra cominciarono a combattere.

Aveva dimenticato, attraverso gli anni, quanto di preciso fosse stata terrificante la scalata con quelle enormi creature che combattevano sopra le loro teste. La pioggia e i fulmini non attenuavano minimamente il rumore dei loro corpi di pietra che si scontravano, e scoprì che non importava quanto si appiattisse contro la parete rocciosa, non riusciva ad evitare le pietre che piovevano su di lui.

"Dobbiamo metterci al riparo!" gridò Balin da qualche parte nel mezzo del gruppo.

"Sono d'accordo!" urlò di rimando Thorin. "Fino ad allora stiamo uniti!"

Bilbo alzò lo sguardo e realizzò che lo scontro dei giganti si stava surriscaldando. Velocemente si appiattì contro la parete rocciosa, facendo spazio in modo che altri potessero passargli davanti, e annuì ai nani che camminavano dietro di lui.

"Passate avanti!" urlò sopra il frastuono della tempesta e dei giganti.

"Perchè?" urlò in risposta Fíli mentre accennava al fratello di sorpassarlo. Kíli passò oltre lo Hobbit senza fare domande, seguito da Ori.

"Ho una presa migliore coi miei piedi nudi e posso muovermi più velocemente!" spiegò. "Il resto di voi no, con gli stivali!  Perciò state davanti e restate uniti, io vi seguo!"

Questo era vero solo in parte. Aveva una presa migliore coi suoi piedi e voleva che il gruppo restasse unito, ma in modo da evitare quel che era accaduto la volta precedente. Sebbene poi le cose fossero andate bene, non voleva che rischiassero nuovamente di finire bloccati tra due giganti che battibeccavano.

Fíli lo guardò scettico ma non ebbe l’opportunità di mettersi a discutere poichè Dwalin, dietro di lui, gli mise una mano sulla spalla. "Fai come dice! Continuiamo a muoverci!"

Fíli sospirò e seguì Ori senza ulteriori proteste. Dwalin lo seguì annuendo gravemente a Bilbo, in un gesto che significava 'Grazie per proteggere il principe ostinato.'

Bilbo annuì a sua volta e si appiattì ancor più alla parete per lasciare maggiore spazio al nano per passare. Dopo di lui seguirono Bofur e Nori, entrambi avvolti nei loro mantelli nell’inutile tentativo di ripararsi dalla pioggia. Solo quando furono passati tutti si concesse un sospiro di sollievo, e ricominciò a seguire il gruppo.

Arrancarono attraverso la pioggia e la lotta. Bilbo si trovò a controllare costantemente i giganti sopra di loro, osservando e misurando ogni loro movimento nella speranza di carpire il momento in cui avrebbero dovuto saltare su un terreno più stabile. Ma era difficile capirlo attraverso la tempesta e l’oscurità.

 _Ancora un poco_ , si diceva,  _e poi quello su cui siamo si muoverà e_ —

La pietra di fronte a luì iniziò a muoversi.

Cadde all’indietro prima che potesse rendersene pienamente conto. Quando alzò lo sguardo vide che il gigante si era staccato dalla montagna e si stava muovendo. La maggior parte del gruppo era bloccata sulla gamba del gigante, ma la sua attenzione non fu catturata da loro. Ma da Fili, Dwalin, Bofur e Nori che erano ancora davanti a lui, e non con gli altri, dove avrebbero dovuto essere.

"Saltate sul gigante!" urlò ma la sua voce si perse nel vento e tra i tuoni.

Bilbo si avvicinò a loro, sperando che riuscissero ancora in qualche modo a trovare un’opportunità per saltare dall’altra parte prima che il gigante crollasse. Ma, prima ancora che fosse riuscito a fare due passi, il terreno sotto di lui andò in frantumi. D’istinto balzò all’indietro, giusto in tempo mentre—

—vide gli occhi blu e spalancati di Fili un’ultima volta—

—il sentiero crollava e i nani che vi erano sopra precipitavano nell’oscurità sottostante.


	10. Capitolo 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : Non mi appartengono alcuno dei personaggi familiari, delle ambientazioni, degli aspetti della trama o degli elementi presenti in questa storia. Appartengono tutti a **J.R.R. Tolkien** (probabilmente intento a rivoltarsi nella tomba).

##  Capitolo 9 

 Kíli non era stupido.

Sapeva che, tra lui e Fíli, suo fratello aveva ereditato tutta la mente. Era quello che aveva sempre il naso tra le pagine quand’erano più giovani, ed era quello con cui Thorin discuteva di stategie, storia e politica. Per molto tempo il fatto che loro zio non parlasse di quelle cose anche con lui l’aveva infastidito. Ma, proprio come il suo aspetto originale, aveva imparato ad accettarlo. Con il tempo era anche arrivato a rendersi conto che, seppure Thorin magari non parlasse mai con lui delle tradizioni di corte, gli raccontava storie della sua gioventù e dei suoi diversi lavori e delle terre che aveva visto, _quello sì_ , e Kili era reso più felice da questo.  

Ma il punto è che Kili non era uno stupido. Fíli poteva essere più sveglio di lui, sì, e seppure poteva essere vero che ignorasse molte cose, Kili non si riteneva comunque uno stupido.

Semplicemente non gli piaceva pensare.

Onestamente, riteneva che pensare fosse stupido e uno spreco di tempo. Era cresciuto ascoltando Fili interrogarsi continuamente su tutto ciò che li circondava, da come nascevano i bambini al perché i fiori profumassero. Suo fratello non era mai soddisfatto dall’apprezzare le cose semplicemente per come erano. Voleva sempre sapere tutto quel che c’era da sapere al riguardo.

Kíli non lo capiva. Importava davvero il motivo percui un fiore profumasse? Non era abbastanza che semplicemente lo  _facesse_? E perchè gli importava di come I bambini venivano al mondo? Non era abbastanza che succedesse e rendessero il mondo un po’ migliore? Sinceramente, non gli importava delle domande e delle risposte perchè era troppo occupato a godersi il profumo dei fiori e la gioia dei bambini.

A volte non poteva fare a meno di pensare che suo fratello, nel suo costante bisogno di comprendere tutto, ne perdesse completamente il senso.

Ed era lo stesso con Bilbo.

Kíli sapeva—perchè  _non era_  stupido,  _grazie_ —che la maggior parte della compagnia trovasse lo Hobbit un po’strano. Era un po’ troppo amichevole, un po’ troppo coraggioso, e un po’ troppo desideroso di aiutarli. Non era un comportamento normale, e li rendeva sospettosi e diffidenti.

Ma a Kili non importava. Gli piaceva il Signor Baggins e il suoi sorrisi divertenti e i suoi commenti pungenti. Era disposto a dargli un’opportunità anche se suo zio non avesse voluto. Era disposto a ignorare i sospetti, e semplicemente divertirsi nel passare del tempo con lo hobbit come con il resto dei suoi compagni.

Perchè Kili non era stupido e sapeva che a volte, solo a volte, devi fidarti del cuore più che della testa.

 

Bilbo non riusciva a respirare.

Non riusciva letteralmente a prendere respiro. Fu come se qualcuno avesse risucchiato tutta l’aria dai suoi polmoni, e l’avesse lasciato senza ossigeno. Sentì girare la testa e dovette appoggiarsi alla parete di roccia per non cadere.

In lontananza, sopra il frastuono della pioggia e dei tuoni e delle rocce che si scontravano, pensò di sentire un grido. Era forte e penetrante e gli ci volle qualche istante in più del normale per riconoscere Kili. Si obbligò a spostare lo sguardo dal punto dove i nani erano precipitati— _Fíli, Dwalin, Bofur, Nori, oh no, nonono_ **no** —e vide il resto della compagnia al sicuro dall’altro lato, con gli occhi sbarrati dall’orrore.

I suoi occhi distinsero per primo Dori che stringeva Ori al petto in una presa disperata, facendo scudo agli occhi del fratello e scuotendo la testa in rifiuto. Dietro di loro vide Bombur e Bifur, il cuoco che tratteneva il cugino dal farsi strada verso il bordo. Infine vide Kili, che stava gridando per il fratello, trattenuto a forza da Glóin e Thorin. Quando il re incontrò i suoi occhi, Bilbo spostò velocemente lo sguardo; incapace di affrontare quell che sapeva scritto in quegli occhi blu.

— _Gli occhi di Thorin sembrano intagliati da una pietra; sono di un nero freddo e profondo mentre lo maledice e lo bandisce da Erebor, ponendo fine alla loro amicizia. L_ _’_ _accusa che brucia in essi ferisce quasi quanto le sue parole_ —

_È colpa mia,_  pensò, sentendosi sul punto di vomitare.  _È tutta colpa mia. Oh, cosa ho fatto? Cosa ho_ **fatto** _?!_

Se avesse potuto, sarebbe crollato in ginocchio a piangere sul suo fallimento. Ma i giganti di pietra non avrebbero interrotto il loro combattimento per un piccolo hobbit. La roccia su cui si trovava— _quella su cui avrebbero dovuto essere gli altri,_  gli ricordò la sua mente con crudeltà—iniziò a muoversi, e si trovò a cercare di mantenere disperatamente la presa sulla superficie scivolosa. Fu un’impresa molto più difficile aggrapparsi alla parete questa volta, senza l’aiuto degli altri, ma Bilbo era determinato a lottare per continuare la sua impresa. Infilò le dita nelle scanalature dell’impassibile roccia e cercò di fare presa sul terreno megliò che potè con I suoi piedi scalzi, e tenne con tutte le sue forze. Valutò la distanza tra sé e il resto della compagnia e, quando gli sembrò il momento, si lanciò dal gigante verso l’altra scogliera di pietra.

Non la raggiunse.

Le sue dita graffiarono la superficie di pietra—liscia e scivolosa per l’erosione e la pioggia—e prima ancora di riuscire a realizzarlo stava cadendo e—

Il mondo scomparve di botto in una pennellata nera.

 

 Bilbo si svegliò in preda al dolore e sotto l’intenso sguardo castano di un nano.

"Mastro Baggins, siete sveglio?" Dwalin—sanguinolento e sporco ma  _vivo_  Dwalin—gli chiese non appena aprì gli occhi.

Fissò il nano per un momento mentre riprendeva lentamente conoscenza. La sua testa e il suo braccio sinistro gli dolevano ferocemente, e riusciva a malapena a vedere qualcosa nell’oscurità che lo circondava. Ma nulla di questo gli importava granchè perché Dwalin era _vivo_.

"Non sei morto," sussurrò mentre il nodo che gli stringeva il petto si allentava leggermente.

Dwalin sembrò quasi offeso. "Certo che no. Credete che basti una piccolo caduta da una montagna a mettermi fuori combattimento? Sono un  _nano_."

"Ovvio. Ovvio, non avrei dovuto temere il peggio," ammise, sedendosi lentamente e scrutandosi intorno. Non riusciva a vedere chiaramente, ma capì che si trovavano in qualche stretta gola di qualche tipo. Capì anche che erano soli. 

"Dove sono gli altri?" chiese Bilbo, guardando nuovamente il nano di fronte a sè.

La bocca di Dwalin divenne una linea sottile. "Non lo so. Sono caduto più in profondità di loro. Probabilmente sono su qualche sporgenza sopra di noi."

Bilbo alzò lo sguardo ma riuscì a distinguere a malapena la larga frattura nella quale entrambi erano finiti. "Pensate sia possibile arrampicarsi e trovarli?"

"Fossi stato da solo? Sì. Ma con voi qui?" il guerriero grugnì e scosse la testa. "Maledettamente no."

"Allora lasciatemi qui e andate da solo in cerca degli altri," suggerì.

Dwalin si fece pensieroso. "Non lascerò un Hobbit ferito da solo in una grotta sulle pendici di una montagna. Probabilmente finireste divorato da qualcosa o precipitereste nel nulla vagando a tentoni nel buio."

"So proteggermi abbastanza bene, e non sono così stupido da andarmene in giro ferito," ribattè, un po’ offeso. Non era un ragazzino e sapeva badare a se stesso dopotutto. "È più importante che voi troviate gli altri e vi assicuriate che siano al sicuro ."

L’espressione di Dwalin si fece ancora più severa. "Perchè lo fate?"

"Cosa?"

"Mettere la sicurezza degli altri di fronte a voi stesso. Non siamo nè dello stesso popolo nè amici eppure vi comportate come se morireste per noi. Perché?" chiese il nano bruscamente, continuando a guardarlo duramente.

Bilbo si morse il labbro. Poteva pensare a dozzine di scuse con cui giustificare un simile comportamento, ma sapeva che nessuna di quelle menzogne avrebbe soddisfatto Dwalin. Il guerriero voleva solo la verità ed era proprio l’unica risposta che non poteva dargli.

"Perchè… non potrei vivere con me stesso sapendo di non aver fatto tutto il possibile per vedervi tutti reclamare la vostra casa," rispose lentamente.

"Vi importa a così tanto della nostra impresa? Ma non siete nemmeno un nano," gli rispose Dwalin alzando un sopracciglio. "Perchè dovrebbe importarvi se riusciamo nell’impresa o no?"

"Compassione e comprensione non conoscono limiti di razza," fece notare. "Non ho bisogno di essere un nano per capire cosa voglia dire voler tornare a casa."

Dwalin lo fissò a lungo prima di scuotere piano la testa. "Siete un individuo raro, Mastro Scassinatore. Se solo… beh, non importa. In effetti, questo mi rende ancora più convinto del fatto che non dovrei lasciarvi qui. Siete troppo buono per sopravvivere in questa situazione da solo."

Bilbo voleva sbattere la testa contro la parete di roccia. Lo trattenne solo il fatto che il capo gli doleva già abbastanza. "Tutto questo è ridicolo. Io non corro alcun pericolo qui, mentre lo stesso non possiamo dirlo con sicurezza degli altri—"

"Gli altri hanno allenamento ed esperienza per sopravvivere in queste situazioni," lo interruppe Dwalin, ruotando gli occhi. "E sono probabilmente insieme, o in grado di trovarsi l’un l’altro più facilmente rispetto a noi. Ora basta discutere e lasciatemi pensare a un modo per andarcene  _insieme_."

Lo hobbit sbuffò e si appoggiò contro la fredda pietra dietro di lui. "Va bene, ma cercate di non farvi del male."

Dwalin lo ignorò.

Senza nulla da fare, Bilbo chiuse gli occhi e fece del suo meglio per concentrarsi sul dolore e non pensare a nulla. Ma era difficile. La sua mente non riusciva a scacciare l’immagine degli occhi spalancati di Fili, o il suono delle grida di Kili. Non poteva ignorare che per colpa sua... che alcuni dei suoi compagni forse erano...

"È tutta colpa mia ," disse ad alta voce, come se potesse farlo sentire meglio.

Non lo fece.

Di fronte a lui sentì il nano sbuffare. "Non siate stupido. Non potevate sapere che il gigante si sarebbe mosso. Non perdete il vostro tempo a piangervi addosso."

_Ma io_ _lo sapevo_ , ribattè nella sua testa.  _Sapevo_ esattamente _cosa stava per succedere e ho_ comunque  _rovinato tutto. Cosa… Cosa faro ora? Come affronterò gli altri sapendo che io… che ho possibilmente ucciso i loro fratelli e amici?_

Con sua frustrazione, Bilbo sentì le lacrime salirgli agli occhi. Cercò di nasconderle strofinandosi il viso prima che il suo compagno le notasse, ma era troppo tardi.

"Hey, non osiate cominciare a piagnucolare!" ordinò il nano, puntandogli un dito contro. "Non abbiamo tempo per le lacrime. Dobbiamo trovare un modo per andarcene e tornare dagli altri. Perciò smettetela di crogiolarvi nel senso di colpa e rimettete insieme i pezzi!"

Bilbo annuì; respingendo le sue emozioni e cercando di schiarirsi le idée. "Avete ragione, avete ragione. Scusate, ero solo frustrato dalla mia stupidità."

"Non è comunque un buon motivo per piangere," borbottò il guerriero in risposta.

"Lo so. Solo… Pensavo a dover affrontare gli altri, e dovergli dire che I loro fratelli o amici non torneranno. Non credo riuscirei a farlo," ammise piano.

Dwalin non rispose nulla.

"Credo che il peggio sarebbe dirlo a Kili," continuò, senza sapere perchè ne stesse parlando ma sapendo di non volersi fermare. "Gli altri, sanno già cosa voglia dire perdere qualcuno o hanno comunque qualcun altro. Ma Kíli… l’ho sentito gridare prima che cadessi anch’io. Lui … sembrava che il mondo gli stesse crollando addosso. E non ho saputo nemmeno affrontare Thorin quando… quando mi ha guardato."

Non aveva mai compreso il legame tra I due fratelli, ma ammirava la sua forza. Era il tipo di legame che deriva dal vivere una vita in cui metà del tuo mondo è costituito da un’altra persona. Aveva visto qualcosa di simile solo un’altra volta in vita sua ed era tra Pippin e Merry.

Uccidere Fili era uccidere Kili.

"Non so cosa farebbe Kili se perdesse suo fratello," ammise Dwalin piano. "Per tutta la sua vita ha avuto Fili al suo fianco. Non credo sappia vivere senza di lui."

Bilbo trovò quell pensiero allo stesso tempo dolce e triste. "Cosa … Cosa pensate farà Thorin? Se dovesse perdere Fíli."

Il nano sospirò e si strofinò gli occhi. "Non so. Thorin è fatto di una roccia differente dai suoi nipoti. Certamente tiene moltissimo ai figli di sua sorella—"

"Li ama come se fossero suoi," lo corresse perchè anche lui conosceva quell tipo di amore per Frodo, e lo sapeva riconoscere facilmente negli altri. "I suoi sorrisi sono rivolti solo a Fíli e la sua risata è per Kíli solamente."

Per una volta, Dwalin sembrò sorpreso. "Lo avete notato?"

Grugnì. "Ovvio. Come non avrei potuto? Il vostro re passa la maggior parte del suo tempo con un’espressione di chi stia mangiando un limone. È piuttosto facile far caso a quando sorrida o rida addirittura."

"Thorin ha tutte le ragioni per essere così serio. Porta un grande peso sulle sue spalle con questa impresa," lo rimproverò il nano con un cipiglio severo.

Bilbo sentì un guizzo di senso di colpa. "Avete ragione. Scusate. Non intendevo insultare il vostro re, ma cercate di capirmi. Da quando ci siamo incontrati non ho ricevuto che sfiducia e disprezzo da lui. È difficile portargli rispetto se lui non me ne mostra alcuno."

Dwalin scrollò le spalle. "Sono I suoi modi. È sempre stato sospettoso verso gli stranieri. Dategli una ragione per fidarsi di voi, e ben presto lo farà."

Una volta, in un’altra vita, sarebbe stato così. Ma Bilbo ripensò allo sguardo negli occhi di Fili e alle grida di Kili, e non ebbe più la certezza che qualcosa del genere sarebbe stato possibile ora.

 

 Bilbo non seppe per quanto rimasero a riposare prima che Dwalin decise che fosse ora di lasciare la caverna.

"Dovremo avventurarci nella montagna per andarcene da qui," lo istruì il nano, indicando l’oscurità vicino a loro.

Bilbo sbirciò nel denso buio di fronte a loro ma non vide alcun indizio che suggerisse un percorso attraverso la montagna. "Ne siete sicuro? Come sapete che questa strada non conduce a un vicolo cieco? O ad una parete?"

"Ancora, scassinatore, sono un  _nano_ ; ho un istinto per la pietra," gli ricordò il guerriero, alzando gli occhi al cielo. "Andiamo. Io andrò per primo e voi mi seguirete, capito?"

Bilbo ondeggiò una mano in un gesto di noncuranza. "Sì, sì, vi seguirò."

Dwalin grugnì e si tirò in piedi. La grotta era alta abbastanza da permettere loro di stare in piedi, ma era tanto stretta da costringere lo hobbit ad appiattirsi contro la roccia per evitare di essere schiacciato dal passare del nano.

"Siete sicuro che non possiamo semplicemente arrampicarci?"chiese nuovamente mentre il nano si inoltrava nell’oscurità lasciandogli lo spazio di muoversi.

"Basta lagnarsi e tenete il passo," rispose Dwalin, ignorando la domanda.

Lo hobbit roteò gli occhi ma si sbrigò a raggiungere il compagno. Non riusciva a vedere molto bene nell’oscurità e non aveva alcun desiderio di perdervisi.  "Mi terrò aggrappato al vostro mantello così non ci separeremo," informò il nano, afferrando un lembo del fradicio tessuto verde.

"Bene. Almeno non vi perderete," ammise il guerriero guidandoli all’interno della montagna.

Bilbo perse traccia del tempo che impiegarono a camminare nell’oscurità. Poteva sentire il battito costante del suo cuore, e teneva il mantello del compagno così stretto nel pugno che la mano cominciò a fargli male. Non era a suo agio nell’addentrarsi in un luogo così sconosciuto, e non gli piaceva per niente non avere alcun controllo su dove veniva condotto. L’unica consolazione era sapere che Dwalin sembrava conoscere la strada giusta, e non sembrava infastidito dalla mancanza di luce o dall’ignoto di fronte a loro.

Infine, dopo quell ache parve un’eternità e mezza, raggiunsero la fine.

"Vedete, vi avevo detto che non avrei sbagliato," si pavoneggiò Dwalin, sorridendogli da sopra la spalla.

Bilbo annuì silenziosamente; dedicando al nano solo metà delle sue attenzioni. Il resto era concentrato sulla grande caverna piena d’acqua in cui erano entrati. Una caverna dall’aspetto molto _familiare_.

_Questo posto… Che sia…?_

Sì inoltrò nella grotta; I suoi occhi che cercavano una piccolo isola nel mezzo dello splendente lago sotterraneo. Dietro di lui Dwalin continuò a parlare

"Credo di poter trovare una via per l’uscita da qui. Rimanete vicino e io—"

Ci fu un suono di qualcosa che si spezzava e un tonfo, e quando Bilbo si voltò vide il suo compagno a terra, il sangue che sporcava lentamente il retro della sua testa.  

"Dwalin!" urlò, portandosi al suo fianco e controllando velocemente che il guerriero fosse vivo. Vide una larga roccia sporca di sangue e si allungò per esaminarla. Come lo fece, con la coda dell’occhio vide muoversi una bianca figura e si voltò rapido per affrontare l’assalitore.

"Gollum!" disse forte, una mano che correva a Pungolo, mentre si alzava. "Vieni fuori, piccoletto!"

Ci fu un momento di complete silenzio in cui si chiese se forse non si fosse immaginato tutto. Poi un piccolo franare di sassi lo fece voltare, e si trovò a guardare la creatura Gollum per la prima volta da ottanta anni.

"Ci chiama, tesoro," la creatura—e sarebbe sempre stata una creatura per lui, non importa quali storie gli raccontasse Frodo sul fatto che una volta fosse stato uno hobbit—disse, guardandolo con i grandi occhi orribilmente familiari.

— _il più grande ricordo che ha di Gollum sono I suoi occhi. Quei grandi occhi del colore del suo lago quando ghiaccia in inverno. Riflettono un mondo di pazzia che non potrà mai essere guarito o compreso. Quegli occhi lo perseguitano perchè sa che avrebbero potuto essere I suoi se avesse tenuto l_ _’_ _anello_ —

"Io ti conosco," concordò, puntando Pungolo contro la piccolo e ossuta figura.

"Come ci conosce?" chiese Gollum, per nulla spaventato dalla spada.  Cominciò a girare lentamente attorno a Bilbo, che si muoveva in modo da trovarsi tra il portatore dell’anello e il nano privo di sensi.

"So molte cose di te," ammise, guardando attentamente la creatura.

Gollum si fermò e incline la testa. "Cosa sa, tesoro? Che segreti conosce?"

Bilbo pensò per un istante prima che la risposta gli giungesse chiara. "So che hai qualcosa di importante. Qualcosa che mi serve. Qualcosa che è nella tua tasca."

La reazione fu istantanea.

Riuscì a malapena ad alzare la spada in tempo per colpire il piccolo saprofago mentre gli si lanciava contro con inaspettata forza e velocità. Per come era ridotto, riusciva a malapena a combattere le lunghe e nodose dita che anelavano per stringerglisi attorno alla gola.

"Ladro! Ladro! Non ci separerà, tesoro!" strillò Gollum, gli occhi grandi e scuri.

"Non conosci le conseguenze che porta possedere l’anello," gli ringhiò in risposta, facendosi leva coi piedi e respingendo la creatura.

Gollum ignorò le sue parole e gli si lanciò nuovamente contro. Bilbo evitò la sua figura, e colpì la testa di Gollum col piatto della spada con quanta forza potè. Gollum cadde al suolo e non si mosse.  

Bilbo guardò la pallida figura per qualche istante ancora, il respiro pesante e il battito cardiaco furioso. Una volta certo che la creatura fosse priva di sensi (o morta, non gli importava) tornò al fianco di Dwalin. Il nano aveva un impressionante bernoccolo sulla nuca e la pelle era stata squarciata dalla pietra, ma era vivo e tutto intero. Quando lo realizzò si sentì investito da un’onda di sollievo.

_Non l_ _’_ _ho ancora perso_ , pensò, tirando fuori il fazzoletto (che questa volta _non_ si era dimenticato) e iniziò a ripulirlo dal sangue. _Posso solo sperare di poter dire lo stesso degli altri._

Quando ebbe finito di prendersi cura del compagno incosciente, volse gli occhi all’assalitore e ponderò cosa fare. Parte di lui, una buona parte, desiderava finire la creatura lì e subito. Bilbo non avrebbe mai dimenticato la vista della mano mutilata di Frodo, o dell’avventura da incubo che gli aveva causato Gollum. Uccidere quella bestia era un modo sicuro per proteggere suo nipote. Ma un’altra parte di lui, quella più sensibile e riflessiva e decisamente Baggins, non concordava perchè alla fine fu proprio _Gollum_  a distruggere l’anello.

_Se io dovessi fallire nell_ _’_ _impresa potrebbe toccare nuovamente a Frodo e Gollum_ , ammise a se stesso. Non c’era null ache volesse più di salvare Frodo dal quell destino, ma il destino era sempre sembrato dotato di una mente propria. Quindi, con molto rimpianto, Bilbo risparmiò la vita a Gollum per la prima (seconda) volta.

Senza altro che catturasse le sue attenzioni, Bilbo affrontò ciò che stava intenzionalmente evitando: l’anello. Lentamente, voltò il corpo di Gollum e raggiunse la piccola tasca a malapena nascosta tra gli strappi e le macchie. Con un occhio ben fissato sulla creatura priva di sensi, frugò la tasca e strinse la presa sul freddo anello con un brivido.

— _l_ _’_ _anello è sempre un lento sussurro in un angolo della sua mente. Non è mai insistente o forte ma è sempre_ _lì_ _._ _Gli sussurra promesse. Promesse di desideri cui non si permette di pensare._ _Lo tenta con potere e salute e l_ _’_ _idea di riportare indietro ciò che desidera. Lui lo ignora e lo ignora sino a che un giorno scopre di non riuscire a ignorarlo più_ —

Bilbo si scrollò scosso da brividi e si sedette con l’anello stretto saldamente nella sua mano. Non voleva guardarlo o ripensare ai giorni passati sotto il suo potere. Non voleva ricordare la fretta che aveva nell’infilarlo al dito, o il potere che sentiva nell’illudersi di riuscire a controllarlo. Ciò che voleva di più in realtà sarebbe stato lanciarlo nell’acqua di quell’oscuro lago e non rivederlo mai più.

Ma non lo fece. Invece, aprì la mano e osservò la semplice linea dorata nel suo palmo. "Così… ci rincontriamo."

E l’anello— _bellissimo, liscio, maledetto, che ha rubato la luce dagli occhi di Frodo_ —iniziò a sussurrare.

_Bilbo Baggins…_


	11. Capitolo 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : Non mi appartengono alcuno dei personaggi familiari, delle ambientazioni, degli aspetti della trama o degli elementi presenti in questa storia. Appartengono tutti a **J.R.R. Tolkien** (probabilmente intento a rivoltarsi nella tomba).

##  Capitolo 10 

Non appena Dwalin riprese i sensi, la sua mano corse al martello.

Immediatamente Bilbo si fece indietro, fuori portata, giusto in tempo per evitare di essere colpito dall’istintivo movimento del nano. Questi si appoggiò su un ginocchio mentre l’altra mano sguainava una delle asce, e quella portava il martello in alto pronto ad un altro colpo. Solo quando fu finalmente in piedi, con gli occhi che ricominciavano a vedere chiaramente, sembrò realizzare di non essere più sotto attacco.

"Scassinatore," lo salutò mentre gli occhi mettevano a fuoco lo hobbit. "Cos’è successo?"

"Sei stato messo K.O. da un pezzo di roccia caduto da lassù," rispose Bilbo, decidendo di mentire per salvare Gollum. Era stata, va ammesso, una decisione difficile da prendere. Ma sapeva che, se avesse detto la verità, Dwalin avrebbe ucciso il piccolo saprofago, vuoi per buonsenso o per orgoglio ferito. E non poteva permettere che _questo_ accadesse…  

 

"Sono stato messo K.O.… da un pezzo di roccia," ripetè lentamente Dwalin, scettico, squadrandolo.

Lui annuì e gli mostrò il fazzoletto sporco di sangue come prova. "Già. Ti ha colpito sulla testa e ti ha fatto perdere i sensi in un batter d’occhio."

Dwalin si limitò a fissarlo. 'Fissarlo' è una parola gentile per definire quello sguardo.

"Stai meglio?" chiese, cercando di rompere il silenzio imbarazzante che stava prendendo piede tra loro.

"Sto bene. Ci vorrà più di un _ciottolo_ per mettermi fuori gioco," sbeffeggiò il nano, rinfoderando le armi. Bilbo si morse il labbro e fece del suo meglio per non sorridere. "Forse non ti farà fuori una volta per tutte, ma questo ti ha messo fuori gioco per un po’, qui."

Dwalin lo ‘fissò’ di nuovo per qualche istante.

"Credi di riuscire a trovare l’uscita?" continuò a parlare, ignorando l’occhiata. Il nano era nulla in confronto a _Gandalf_ da infuriato.

"… Sì. Posso guidarci fuori da qua Dovrebbe essere più facile da qui in poi," ammise il guerriero, grattandosi la testa dove quel poco di sangue che era sfuggito a Bilbo si era coagulato.

Lo hobbit si sentì vagamente nauseato. Aveva il presentimento che quel sangue sarebbe rimasto sotto le unghie del nano per la prossima manciata di giorni.

"Faremmo meglio a muoverci se te la senti," fece notare, cercando di ignorare la sua repulsione. Le cure igieniche dei nani non erano un suo problema. "Non mi piace stare qui. Questo posto mi mette a disagio."

Dwalin grugnì e si sistemò nuovamente le armi, sguainando solo il martello. "Concordo. Muoviamoci prima che un’altra roccia mi ‘cada’ addosso."

Bilbo si morse nuovamente il labbro per impedirsi di ridere. Nessuno gli aveva mai detto che i nani fossero così acuti. Era solo l’ennesimo fatto da aggiungere alla sua crescente lista.  

"Da che parte andiamo?" chiese, facendo attenzione a frapporsi tra Dwalin e la roccia dietro cui aveva trascinato l’incoscente Gollum.  Aveva legato la creatura con della corda presa dal nano; ma non sapeva per quanto avrebbe tenuto, o tra quanto quella piccola termite si sarebbe svegliata per causare altri problemi. Tutto ciò che poteva fare era cercare di allontanarsi da lì con Dwalin il prima possibile.

Il guerriero gettò le spalle all’indietro e guardò il soffitto. Annusò l’aria e battè il suolo un paio di volte con la punta di uno stivale prima di annuire deciso.

"A est, ora," dichiarò portando il martello a riposo su un’ampia spalla, e muovendosi rapidamente verso la destinazione.  

Bilbo lo seguì senza discutere. "Come fate voi nani a capire così bene le montagne?"

"Siamo nati dalla pietra, scassinatore, ed è tra la pietra che passiamo la nostra vita. Impariamo ad ascoltare la sua voce prima ancora di usare la nostra. Imparare ad orientarci in una montagna è facile per noi tanto quanto per quei ranger lo è attraversare una foresta," rispose Dwalin con un grugnito.

Non lo sapeva. "Lo trovate difficile quindi? Vivere in superficie, lontano dalla roccia?"

"Sì," rispose Dwalin bruscamente, senza interrompere mai i suoi passi. "Difficile ma non impossibile. Preferiamo non pensarci."

"Perchè? Vi fa stare male? Vi manca molto?"

Dwalin si fermò bruscamente e per poco Bilbo non si scontrò con lui. Fece un paio di passi indietro e alzò gli occhi sul nano che lo guardava.  

"Vivere lontano da Erebor è come vivere senza un braccio o una gamba," spiegò il guerriero lentamente, guardandolo con occhi che parevano scavati dalla pietra. "é insopportabile all’inizio ma con il tempo ti ci abitui perchè non hai altra scelta. La maggior parte dei giorni stai bene, in altri ti senti bruciare dai ricordi della vita com’era. è un dolore fantasma che non finisce mai perchè vivi con il suo ricordo ogni giorno. Ho soddisfatto la tua curiosità, scassinatore?"

Annuì, sentendosi uno stupido insensibile. "Sì."

"Bene. Ora basta chiacchiere. Abbiamo ancora molta strada da fare," ringhiò Dwalin, voltandosi e proseguendo nei suoi passi. Bilbo lo seguì velocemente e continuarono l’escursione negli abissi della montagna in completo silenzio.

 

 

Quando raggiunsero l’uscita, Bilbo realizzò essere primo pomeriggio.

_Eravamo rimasti là dentro tutta la notte e il giorno successivo,_  meditò, arrampicandosi cautamente su un largo masso.  _Da quanto ricordo, il sole stava tramontando quando abbiamo incontrato Azog. Il che vuol dire che gli altri devono essere sui loro passi verso l’uscita, se sono stati catturati dai goblin. Ma se non fossero stati catturati dove potrebbero essere ora?_

Per la prima volta da ormai un bel po’ di tempo, Bilbo si trovò a non sapere quale sarebbe stata la prossima mossa. Il loro gruppo era diviso, non aveva idea di dove fossero gli altri, e c’era la possibilità che alcuni di essi fossero morti. Era bloccato.

_Trovali. Cercali. Segui le loro tracce,_  gli sussurrò l’anello in fondo alla sua mente.

Respinse fermamente quella voce.  _Non ora! Non ho tempo per questo!_

"Cosa facciamo adesso?" chiese a Dwalin, rivolgendogli tutta la sua attenzione in modo da bloccare l’anello.

Il nano annusò l’aria e si guardò intorno, prima di scrollare le spalle. "Dubito che gli altri siano già passati di qua. Rimarremo qui e aspetteremo di vedere se si fa vivo qualcuno."

"E se non lo fanno?" insistette, sentendo lo stomaco contrarsi.

"Allora torneremo indietro e li cercheremo," rispose il guerriero, camminando sino ad un albero e sistemandosi comodamente ai suoi piedi.

Bilbo trattenne un lamento. "Odio aspettare. Non diventa mai facile, non importa quanto invecchi."

Dwalin grugnì e non trattenne il piccolo sorriso che gli strattonò le labbra. "Beh, non conosco nessuno a cui _piaccia_ aspettare."

"Non so come facciano gli elfi a sopportare di vivere per secoli. Credo che già solo la quantità di ricordi mi farebbe impazzire," ammise poichè era qualcosa che lo turbava da tempo. Non riusciva a immaginare come Lord Elrond o anche Lady Galadriel gestissero ricordi che attraversavano il tempo di molte vite. Il peso di cento anni lo appesantiva già come un macigno.  

Dwalin scrollò le spalle e chiuse gli occhi. "A chi importa? Riposati ora. Potrebbero servirci molte energie più tardi."

Bilbo sperò non sarebbe stato così.

 

 

Non avrebbe mai pensato di riuscire ad addormentarsi con tutte quelle preoccupazioni, ma il suo corpo lo sorprese. O forse era solo stanco. In ogni caso, Bilbo giurò di stare ancora pensando alle possibili entrate nella montagna, quando si trovò a svegliarsi con un sobbalzo per un grido poco distante.

"Che…?" iniziò a dire, sbattendo le palpebre e mettendo a fuoco l’area, cercando l’origine del rumore. Realizzò che il sole stava per tramontare, e che l’aria si stava facendo sempre più gelida. Infine vide Dwalin in piedi, che sorrideva senza trattenersi.

Capì perchè quando Balin entrò correndo nel suo campo visivo.

"Dwalin!" urlò, precipitandosi verso il fratello. Dwalin lo afferrò senza esitazione e i due furono presto stretti in un feroce abbraccio che sembrava quasi doloroso, con tutta quell’armatura. Bilbo li guardò rimanendo un poco distante mentre si parlavano in Khuzdûl con voci basse. Non capiva una parola, ma il significato era piuttosto chiaro.

_Se Balin è qui allora forse…_

Si voltò verso la direzione da cui Balin era venuto, e presto vide il resto dei suoi compagni farsi strada a un passo più tranquillo. Cercò speranzoso nel gruppo ma vide che tra quei volti nessuno apparteneva ai tre nani scomparsi.

_Non li hanno trovati_ , realizzò, e lo stomaco gli si attorcigliò ancora di più.

Thorin li guidò nello spazio aperto e Bilbo evitò cautamente di guardare il re negli occhi. Invece, squadrò ogni nano e notò che, sebbene fossero sporchi e ammaccati, nessuno di loro era gravemente ferito. Fisicamente, quantomeno. Ma era comunque qualcosa di cui ora poteva smettere di preoccuparsi.

"Dwalin," Thorin salutò avvicinandosi, rilassando leggermente i lineamenti severi. "é bello rivedere vivo almeno uno di voi."

Bilbo sentì di non essere incluso nell’affermazione.

"Avete trovato gli altri?" chiese Kíli apparendo al fianco di suo zio. I suoi occhi scuri erano grandi nel viso stanco e pallido.

Dwalin scosse la testa solennemente mentre suo fratello lo lasciava finalmente andare. "Mi dispiace, ragazzo. Non abbiamo visto nessuno di loro."

"Nemmeno i corpi?" chiese piano Dori.

"Nessun corpo. Siamo caduti più in profondità rispetto a loro," rispose Bilbo.

"Quindi c’è ancora una possibilità che siano vivi?" chiese Ori, il volto che si illuminato.

Bilbo guardò gli altri nani e vide che stavano pensando tutti la stessa cosa. C’era la possibilità che fossero ancora vivi, sì, ma era una possibilità molto, molto scarsa.

"Che facciamo ora, Thorin?" domandò Glóin curando un livido giallognolo e piuttosto largo che aveva in fronte.

Il re chiuse gli occhi e prese una gran boccata d'aria prima di espirare lentamente. "Aspetteremo qui per la notte. Se non compaiono entro domattina…"

Thorin non concluse la frase ma il significato fu piuttosto chiaro. L’indomani sarebbero ripartiti con o senza i loro compagni dispersi.

Bilbo guardò a ovest, dove il sole stava lentamente concludendo il suo cammino. Non sapeva quanto fosse cambiato il corso degli eventi, a questo punto, e non sapeva se Azog sarebbe arrivato o meno. Ma se quel demonio _fosse_ arrivato, allora non avrebbero avuto sino all’indomani mattina per aspettare i loro compagni.

"Come avete fatto a conciarvi così?" chiese, la sua mente impegnata ad analizzare i possibili piani.

Gli rispose Óin. "Ci siamo imbattuti in alcuni goblin. Quegli odiosi piccoli bastardi erano riusciti a catturarci, ma gli siamo scivolati tra le dita come burro. Abbiamo persino fatto fuori il loro re, nel frattempo."

Bilbo annuì e cercò di sembrare sorpreso e sbalordito. "Impressionante. Ma perchè vi han catturato? Perchè non uccidervi e basta?"

"Una buona domanda, Mastro Baggins," disse Gandalf, parlando per la prima volta. Il mago parve perdersi nei suoi pensieri mentre lo sguardo scrutava la direzione da cui erano arrivati.

"Mastro Oakenshield," chiamò il mago lentamente, attirando l’attenzione di tutta la comitiva. "Ricordi cosa ti ha detto il Grande Goblin di preciso?"

Thorin sbattè le palpebre un paio di volte prima che i suoi occhi fossero attraversati da una scintilla di comprensione ed iniziò a imprecare in Khuzdûl. Anche Balin e Óin sembrarono comprendere, se lo sguardo nei loro occhi poteva essere considerato un segno, ma il resto del gruppo parve confuso e disorientato.

"Cosa? Cosa ti ha detto quel goblin obeso?" chiese Kíli, afferrando un lembo del cappotto di Thorin.

"Che qualcuno avrebbe pagato per la sua testa," rispose Gandalf per il re. "Il mio pensiero è che 'qualcuno' siano gli orchi, e che i goblin possano averli informati della nostra posizione. Se fosse così, potrebbero essere sulle nostre tracce in questo preciso istante."

Ci volle un momento perchè la frase si depositasse nelle loro menti, ma una volta fatto, il pandemonio seguì la comprensione. Bilbo guardò i suoi nani esplodere in discussioni cariche di gesti e imprecazioni. Non riusciva a seguire tutto ciò che veniva detto, ma capiva che il fulcro della questione era se rimanere ad aspettare i nani dispersi, o andarsene prima che gli orchi li raggiungessero. Era un insieme di parole ed animi surriscaldati, ma era anche il risultato in cui lo hobbit sperava.

Bilbo non sapeva se Fíli, Bofur, o Nori fossero vivi o morti, e non sapeva se Azog stesse arrivando per loro o meno. Ma sapeva di non poter lasciare il resto della sua compagnia impreparato per qualunque cosa sarebbe successa.

_Questo è tutto ciò che posso fare per avvertirvi di Azog,_ pensò miseramente. _Non posso fare nient’altro. Non quando non so più cosa aspettarmi._

Non seppe per quanto durò il bisticcio, ma alla fine Thorin decise di porvi un taglio.

"Ci accampiamo qui per la notte!" ordinò sovrastando le voci, riducendole al silenzio. “Organizzeremo dei turni di guardia e delle trappole, e ci terremo pronti per qualsiasi attacco. Se ci attaccheranno non ci faremo cogliere impreparati. Altrimenti, avremo dato la possibilità ai nostri compagni di raggiungerci. Non voglio sentire altro!"

Non ci furono ulteriori discussioni. I nani e lo stregone annuirono e si dedicarono ai propri compiti. Bilbo li osservò qualche istante prima di decidere che sarebbe stato più utile nel sistemare le trappole. Eru sapeva l'esperienza che aveva accumulato grazie a Merry e Pippin.

"Mastro Óin," chiamò, correndo dal guaritore. "Ho qualche idea per delle trappole che potremmo fare con le piante che ho raccolto. Vi dispiacerebbe aiutarmi a sistemarle?"

Il nano fece un ampio sorriso. "Oh, ne sarei  _deliziato_  , Mastro Baggins." 

 

 

 Bilbo tenne d'occhio il sole che scendeva lentamente, e le orecchie tese per cogliere gli ululati dei mannari. Con suo disappunto, riuscirono ad approntare solamente metà delle trappole cui aveva pensato, prima che i versi di quelle bestie interrompessero le attività della compagnia.

"Arrivano," sussultó Ori, la mano che correva alla fionda.

"é il momento. Tutti ai propri posti," ordinò Thorin, allungando una mano per spingere il nipote verso l’albero designato. Tutti si schierarono senza repliche e si arrampicarono sugli alberi scelti oppure si acquattarono dietro gli arbusti intorno a loro. Bilbo stesso si arrampicò su un albero tenendo Pungolo stretta in pugno, e prese posto vicino a Ori. Nell’albero di fronte a sè vide Kili, Balin e Bombur piegati tra i rami, mentre Bifur e Óin si sistemavano su un grande ramo poco sopra di loro. Sul terreno Gandalf, Thorin, Dwalin e Dori presero posto tra gli arbusti che circondavano il campo.

Era tutto avvolto nel silenzio, fatta eccezione per il rumore del legno che ardeva nel piccolo fuoco dell’accampamento. Attorno ad esso le poche lenzuola e coperte che ancora avevano erano sistemate in modo da sembrare occupate, così che a una prima occhiata sembrasse che la compagnia dormisse. Era un trucco molto semplice che probabilmente non avrebbe ingannato molti, ma dopotutto avevano a che fare con degli orchi. Bilbo sperò solo che Azog non fosse il primo ad arrivare sulla scena.

Vicino a sè, vide la mano libera e tremante di Ori. Silenziosamente la prese nella sua e la strinse dolcemente.

"Andrà tutto bene," disse piano. “Ne usciremo tutti vivi. Te lo prometto."

"Non credo sia qualcosa che possiate promettere," sussurrò Ori, la mano che non tremava più.

Bilbo sorrise. "Stammi a guardare."

Il rumore di passi e sibili si fece sempre più vicino, e presto un paio di orchi a cavallo di mannari irruppero nel campo. Si accanirono entrambi sulle coperte imbottite, infilzandole con le loro armi e facendole ridurre a brandelli dagli animali.

_Bene, e così questa è la fine del mio cappotto buono_ , pensò con un pizzico di umorismo amaro che morì come gli altri orchi raggiunsero i due compagni. Con loro giunse un (familiare) orco bianco che fece irrigidire nuovamente Ori, e l’odio crebbe velocemente in lui.  

Poi vide  _chi_  l’orco trascinava dietro di sè, e gli parve che in quell’istante il mondo si fermasse.

"Fíli!" esclamò Ori prima di schiaffarsi una mano sulla bocca.

Legato ed incatenato ad Azog da delle corde, Fíli incespicò nello spazio aperto prima di cadere in ginocchio. Era sporco e insaguinato, e Bilbo poteva già vedere i lividi e gli ematomi sul suo viso. Sembrava esausto e sfinito, ma riusciva ancora a fissare il carnefice con i suoi ardenti occhi blu.

"Hanno anche Nori!" gli sussurrò ferocemente Ori; portandolo a distogliere l’attenzione dal principe legato.

I suoi occhi percorsero la radura prima di individuare Nori e Bofur, anche loro legati a degli orchi. Erano sporchi e feriti, e mostravano più lividi rispetto al nano più giovane. Bilbo intuì il perchè.

Lanciò un’occhiata a dove si trovava Kíli, e vide che Balin e Bombur stavano lottando per trattenerlo. Guardando Ori di fianco a sè, si chiese se dovesse fare lo stesso, ma il giovane nano sembrava più inorridito che arrabbiato.

"Non attirare l’attenzione," gli ordinò piano per sicurezza. "Dobbiamo aspettare il segnale."

Ori annuì, ma non distolse gli occhi dal fratello. Bilbo non riusciva a immaginare cosa stesse provando Ori nel vedere il fratello maggiore battuto e legato, ma sapeva che la rabbia sarebbe giunta ben presto. Sperò solo che la rabbia lo avrebbe aiutato nella battaglia invece di ostacolarlo.

Sotto di loro, Azog misurò il campo prima di abbaiare qualcosa agli altri orchi nella loro dura lingua madre. Dopodichè si voltò e strattonò Fili verso di sè finchè fu abbastanza vicino per puntargli la spada alla gola.

"Re dei Nani," ringhiò alla sera. "Vieni fuori così che possa darti un’altra testa della tua famiglia."

— _"Ho paura di diventare re," gli confida Fíli in una fredda nottata. Sono tutti ammassati per stare al caldo, e lui si trova schiacciato tra Fili e Bofur. Il giocattolaio dorme profondamente nel suo cappello, ma Fili è ancora sveglio e Bilbo decide di fargli compagnia._

_"Perchè? Credo saresti un gran re," gli sussurra in risposta._

_Fíli sorride leggermente al complimento. "Mi sento troppo giovane. Non credo di essere abbastanza saggio per governare, ancora. Non so se lo sarò mai."_

_"La saggezza viene con l’età. Imparerai ad essere un bravo re crescendo," lo rassicura._

_Fíli ride piano. "Credo che dovrei sognare altre cose anzichè invecchiare."_

_Fa un paio di respiri forti e si accoccola più vicino per ripararsi dal freddo. "Credo che dovresti preoccuparti di più di avere i capelli bianchi o di diventare pelato, invece. Sei imparentato con Balin e Dwalin, dopotutto."_

_Fíli ride di nuovo ma questa volta abbastanza forte da svegliare Kili, che dorme all’altro suo lato—_

Azog avvicinò la spada sino a tagliare leggermente la pelle,che iniziò a sanguinare. Fili non si mosse nè trasalì, ma i suoi occhi blu si fecero un istante ancora più grandi e luminosi prima di chiudersi. Si stava rassegnando alla sua morte.

— _a volte si sorprende a chiamare Merry e Pippin con un altro paio di nomi. Non intende farlo, ma è difficile; così difficile perchè i due somigliano così tanto ai nani che ha perso. Gli fa venire voglia di piangere guardarli, a volte, perchè meritavano di vivere; Fili e Kili avrebbero dovuto vivere, ma non è stato così e Merry e Pippin stanno vivendo la vita come loro avrebbero dovuto, e perchè le cose sono andate così, perchèperchèperchèperc—_

Il dolore che lo investì lo sorprese per un momento, ma solo per un momento. Era abituato al dolore, lo conosceva come un vecchio amico, ormai. Sapeva come respingerlo sino a renderlo una distante fitta al cuore.  

Ma la rabbia… la rabbia era nuova.

_Uccidilo,_  suggerì l’anello, sollevandosi alla sua rabbia come un serpente alla musica.  _Salvalo. Salvalo. Uccidilo._

"Ori," sussurrò stringendo la presa su Pungolo. "Dì a Kíli di mirare agli occhi."

Poi, prima che Ori potesse rispondere, saltò giù dall’albero.

Quando i piedi toccarono terra, costrinse il suo corpo a rotolare per assorbire l’impatto. Dopodichè si alzò in piedi e realizzò che ogni orco lo fissava confuso. Compreso Azog.

"Usiamo un ostaggio, vedo," disse con tono casuale, persino mentre gli orchi puntavano le loro armi contro di lui. "Ne deduco che siate davvero deboli e codardi come dicono."

Azog strinse i suoi piccoli pallidi, pallidi occhi mentre gli altri iniziavano a sibilare e imprecare e ringhiare. Fece un rapido gesto col suo uncino, e tutti tacquero.

"Un mezz’uomo," disse, la sua voce che suonava come rocce raschianti l’una contro l’altra. "Il Re deve essere proprio disperato. Patetico."

Gli orchi risero e lo schernirono, e Bilbo si permise di sorridere. Sapeva senza dubbio di avere un bel sorriso in quel momento. "Davvero. Quasi altrettanto patetico quanto un orco che tortura un bambino disarmato. Davvero, non siete riusciti a trovare un nano completamente cresciuto da catturare? Almeno avrebbero combattuto. Ma lui? Sarei sorpreso se avesse saputo come tenere una spada."

A questo punto, Fíli lo fissava con suoi grandi occhi spalancati mentre Bofur e Nori sembravano attenti e guardinghi. Sentì che l’ultimo stava pensando ad un piano per sfruttare il diversivo. Sperò solo che non interferisse con il _suo_ piano.  

Gli occhi di Azog arsero per l’insulto, e tolse la spada dalla gola di Fíli per puntarla contro Bilbo. Nel momento in cui lo fece una freccia lo colpì in un occhio, e il caos scoppiò.

Gandalf, Thorin, Dwalin e Dori uscirono allo scoperto e attaccarono l’orco più vicino. Sopra di loro, Ori e Kíli tiravano frecce e sassi mirando agli occhi dei nemici. Bombur, Balin, Bifur, e Óin saltarono nella mischia, e ben presto Bilbo li perse di vista tutti.

Tutti tranne Fíli.

Azog aveva spezzato la freccia che lo aveva colpito nell’occhio, ma il sangue continuava a colargli copioso sul volto e sul collo. Sotto di lui il suo mannaro era stato anch’esso accecato, e si dimenava nel tentativo di liberarsi delle frecce. L’orco stava affrontando vistosamente molto dolore e confusione, ma questo non lo fermò dal tentare di decapitare il suo prigioniero. Fíli stava facendo del suo meglio per evitare l’orco ora mezzo-cieco, ma Bilbo sapeva che non avrebbe resistito a lungo, non finchè era legato ad Azog.

Bilbo piantò i piedi nel terreno e corse.

Schivò ed evitò i combattimenti quanto più riuscì, e si mescolò alla lotta dei compagni quando non potè. Per tutto il tempo tenne d’occhio Azog e Fili e, appena fu abbastanza vicino, alzò Pungolo e la abbassò ferocemente sulla corda che legava i due.

"Corri!" urlò, spingendo Fíli lontano dall’orco pallido e verso gli alberi. Fíli inciampò ma scattò nuovamente in piedi mentre Azog ruggiva qualcosa dietro di loro con voce gutturale e furiosa. Lanciò un’occhiata dietro di sè per vedere se fossero inseguiti, e vide che Dwalin e Thorin avevano bloccato gli scagnozzi alle loro spalle.

"Mostrami le mani," ordinò non appena furono abbastanza lontani dalla battaglia. Fíli alzò i polsi legati e lui tagliò le corde sino a che il nano fu libero. "Sali sugli alberi. Ci sono Kíli e Ori. Ti proteggeranno."

"Cos—" Fíli tentò di protestare, ma Bilbo se ne stava già andando; tornando nella battaglia e cercando nella sua tasca dove un freddo anello riposava.

_Solo questa volta,_ si promise, e infilò l’anello.

L’effetto fu istantaneo. Tutto intorno a lui sembrò rallentare e i colori divennero più pallidi e meno nitidi. Un brivido gli percorse la schiena, e giurò di aver sentito l’anello ridere di lui in un angolo della sua mente.

_Sta’ zitto e lasciami concentrare sugli orchi,_ ringhiò in risposta, e si mise all’opera.

La prima cosa che fece fu concentrarsi nell’eliminare i mannari. Erano i più pericolosi con le loro enormi zanne e gli artigli, e davano un vantaggio significativo ai loro cavalieri in altezza e protezione. Non sapeva se i mannari lo sentissero avvicinarsi, ma non gli importava. _Doveva_ aiutare i suoi amici.

 

Il primo mannaro che incrociò non sembrò accorgersi di lui. Saltò di lato per evitare una delle zampe posteriori, e poi affondò Pungolo tra le costole dell’animale con tutta la sua forza. Il mannaro stridì con un suono acuto e agonizzante che gli ferì il cuore, ma continuò a premere la spada, cercando di spingerla più a fondo nella spessa carne dell’animale prima di balzare indietro come questi si girò intorno. Si trovò a guardare il muso dell’animale e il suo sguardo scese, scese, scese sino al collo.

_Lì!_

Oscillò Pungolo in un arco che squarciò la gola del mannaro come fosse di carta. Il sangue gli schizzò in faccia e sbattè le palpebre quando gli finì negli occhi. Lo strofinò via, e guardò come l’animale indietreggiava e arrancava per respirare prima di cadere al suolo.

_Il prossimo_ , suggerì l’anello, e per una volta si trovò d’accordo.

 

 

 Bilbo non seppe quanto gli ci volle per uccidere i mannari. Perse traccia del tempo, e si concentrò solamente nel mettere fuori combattimento le creature. Solo quando anche l’ultimo animale fu ucciso si fermò e si guardò intorno. I suoi nani erano riusciti ad uccidere la maggior parte degli orchi, e gli animali erano ovviamente tutti morti. Era rimasto qualche orco isolato, ma erano feriti e non avrebbero chiaramente resistito a lungo. La cosa principale che notò fu l’assenza di Azog.

_È ancora vivo. Bene. Lasciamo che torni un’altra volta; lo uccideremo allora_ , pensò con una crudeltà che lo fece fermare. Di solito non era così assetato di sangue, e non amava affatto uccidere. Perchè era così dannatamente affamato di battaglia?

_Vendetta. Uccidilo. Ti farà sentire bene_ , lo incitò l’anello.

_Oh. Ecco perchè_.

Bilbo sfilò l’anello e sbattè le palpebre mentre il mondo tornava a colori e forme usuali. Fatto ancora più importante, la sua sete di sangue si spense mentre faceva scivolare l’anello nuovamente in tasca, ignorando la voce che lo pungolava in fondo alla sua mente. Sopra di loro il sole era tramontato e la notte era calata sulla feroce battaglia contro Azog e la sua sorta. Il piccolo fuoco che avevano acceso nel campo era ora la loro unica debole fonte di luce nella foresta oscura. Dipingeva una luce arancione sui corpi degli orchi, e faceva danzare le ombre sui volti dei suoi camerati. Li guardò lentamente fino a riconoscere ogni nano, e si concesse un sospiro di sollievo quando li realizzò tutti vivi.

_Ce l’abbiamo fatta. Ce l’abbiamo fatta, questa volta._

Bilbo camminò verso il punto in cui i suoi compagni si stavano radunando, e sorrise ampiamente quando vide che alcuni di loro stavano abbracciando i tre dispersi. Kíli era aggrappato a Fíli come un polpo e non sembrava avere alcuna intenzione di lasciarlo andare presto. Fíli lo sopportava con lo sguardo di chi era abituato ai modi espansivi del fratello. Poco distante Nori abbracciava Dori e Ori, e loro ricambiavano l’abbraccio. Sembrava cercar di rassicurare Ori, che piangeva, mentre Dori pareva ancora non credere di poter abbracciare di nuovo suo fratello. Dietro di loro, vide Bofur ridere mentre Óin analizzava le sue ferite e  Bombur e Bifur gli si affollavano intorno.

Erano tutti vivi e vegeti. Non era morto nessuno nonostante l’enorme disastro che aveva fatto riguardo con tempi ed eventi. Non li aveva ancora delusi.

Bilbo storse il naso e si strofinò gli occhi sentendoli diventare umidi. Non aveva realizzato quanto stesse trattenendo la paura e l’angoscia di averli delusi nuovamente. Solo in quel momento—vedendoli   _vivi_  e  _al sicuro_ —sollievo e gratitudine lo travolsero.

"Oh, cosa sono queste? Spero siano lacrime di gioia e non di tristezza."

Bilbo strizzò gli occhi tra le lacrime e si rese conto che Balin si trovava di fronte a lui. Sembrava preoccupato mentre guardava gli occhi dello hobbit.

"Gioia. Lacrime di gioia," lo rassicurò, asciugandole frettolosamente con una mano. Non era il caso di iniziare a piangere come un bambino di fronte a Balin. Non voleva mettere il nano a disagio.

"Aye, credo potremmo piangere tutti dal sollievo per questa piega degli eventi," concordò Balin, continuando a guardarlo.

"Pensavo fossero morti," ammise, ripulendosi le guance dalle ultime lacrime. "Pensavo fossero morti e poi gli orchi li hanno trascinati nel campo in quel modo e… e…"

L’espressione di Balin si ammorbidì, e poggiò una mano rassicurante sulla spalla dello hobbit. "Capisco. é stato difficile da affrontare per tutti. Ma tu… tu ci hai fatto un enorme favore distraendo Azog. Hai anche salvato Fíli! Già solamente questo è un grande dono. Perciò grazie, Mastro Baggins. Grazie per averlo salvato."

Bilbo sentì il viso scottargli e sperò non fosse troppo evidente. "Io-Io ho fatto solo ciò che era giusto. Non potevo stare a guardarlo morire. Non lascerei morire nessuno di voi se potessi impedirlo."

_Non di nuovo._

Balin annuì lentamente mentre i suoi occhi lo guardavano pensierosi. "Sto iniziando a crederlo, Mastro Baggins."

Il nano gli diede un’altra leggera pacca sulla spalla prima di allontanarsi verso il punto in cui Óin stava tentando (senza successo) di curare Bofur. Guardò nuovamente il gruppo e vide che Thorin si era fatto strada verso i nipoti ed era riuscito a staccare Kili da Fíli, stringendo quest’ultimo nel _suo_ abbraccio. Riusciva a vedere quanto strettamente il re stringeva il manto di Fìli e guardò mentre le sue spalle si rilassavano dolcemente. Fíli, per parte sua, sembrò diventare invertebrato mentre si lasciava andare nell’abbraccio come un bambino. Probabilmente si sentì nuovamente al sicuro solo allora, da quando era stato catturato.

Bilbo sentì il cuore sciogliersi, guardandoli. L’ultima volta era stato lui in quell’abbraccio, dopo aver salvato Thorin da Azog. Ma, guardando gli occhi di Thorin addolcirsi nel colore di un cielo sereno, realizzò che non gli importava affatto del cambiamento.

 


	12. Capitolo 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : Non mi appartengono alcuno dei personaggi familiari, delle ambientazioni, degli aspetti della trama o degli elementi presenti in questa storia. Appartengono tutti a **J.R.R. Tolkien** (probabilmente intento a rivoltarsi nella tomba).

## Capitolo 11

Óin si era sempre considerato un nano piuttosto semplice.  
  
Amava combattere, mangiare, leggere, e cantare. Non gli importava degli elfi, delle olive, o dei bugiardi. Era leale al suo re come prima cosa, alla famiglia come seconda, e ad amici e alleati come terza. Credeva che tutto accadesse per una ragione, e accettava quindi che esistessero cose che sfuggissero al controllo di ognuno. Tutto sommato, non era molto complicato.  
  
Questa linea di pensiero—semplice e pratica—era il motivo percui gli piaceva il loro Hobbit scassinatore. Bilbo Baggins aveva reso molto chiaro che il suo unico desiderio era di vederli tutti al sicuro ad Erebor. Ne aveva dato prova ancora e ancora, dalle piccole cose come permettere ai piú giovani di mangiare per primi a cena, alle grandi come salvare Fíli dagli orchi e dai troll. Óin apprezzava quel desiderio cosí chiaro e onesto.  
  
L'unica cosa che _effettivamente_ lo preoccupava riguardo a Bilbo era la sua mancanza di spirito di autoconservazione.  
  
Poteva anche essere sordo da un orecchio, sì, ma di certo non era cieco. Aveva visto quanto incauto lo hobbit era con se stesso. Si lanciava in battaglia senza esitazione, non mancava di proteggerli con la sua stessa vita, e chiedeva anche agli altri di pensare prima a sé stessi piuttosto che a lui. Sembrava completamente indifferente a che lui vivesse o morisse.  
  
Il nano era sicuro di non essere il solo ad averlo notato. Se ne era reso conto e ne era preoccupato anche il mago, e  Dori sicuramente se ne era accorto, con la sua propensione da mamma chioccia. Aveva il presentimento che la cosa avesse toccato persino Thorin, sebbene non ne facesse parola non sapendo come comportarsi. Nessuno di loro tuttavia aveva esposto la sua preoccupazione né fatto nulla al riguardo, il che significava che sarebbe toccato a lui occuparsi del loro scassinatore.  
  
Óin era un guaritore; era nella sua natura cercare di aiutare gli altri anche quando questi non volevano. A Bilbo Baggins poteva non importare della sua vita, ma ad Óin sì, e avrebbe cercato di salvarlo, non importava quel che avrebbero affrontato.  
  
Anche se Bilbo non avesse voluto. 

 

 

Terminati gli abbracci e le lacrime di gioia e le risate, fu il momento di ricomporsi. I cadaveri degli orchi rendevano l'area un luogo poco raccomandabile in cui rimanere a lungo perciò salvarono il salvabile e si diressero in cerca di un posto più sicuro in cui riposare e curarsi. Gandalf li guidò nella buia foresta mentre i più sani aiutavano i feriti nella difficile discesa dalla montagna. Infine trovarono una radura dall'aspetto abbastanza riparato e si accamparono per la seconda volta in quella notte.  
  
Bilbo si trovó un angolino confortevole da dove aveva una perfetta vista su tutti i suoi compagni e abbastanza vicino da poter accorrere ad aiutarli se ne avessero avuto bisogno. Lí sistemò il suo giaciglio e cominciò ad analizzarsi ferite e lividi. Non ne aveva molti visto che era rimasto invisibile ed era passato inosservato per la maggior parte della battaglia, ma non poteva schivare tutto nel combattimento. Fortunatamente si trattava per la maggior parte di infortuni minori e di poco conto, che poteva gestire senza andare da Óin. Quando ebbe finito, si mise comodo e guardò i suoi compagni. Óin stava curando Fíli, Nori e Bofur, che avevano più ferite degli altri. Sembrava piuttosto in difficoltà visto che nessuno di loro pareva interessato a lasciarsi curare quanto a raccontare la storia della loro cattura agli altri.

"—poi Nori si alzò, lo guardò dritto negli occhi, e disse: 'E questo lo chiami un calcio? Chi ti ha addestrato? Toh, lascia che ti mostri come si fa.' E poi lo fece cadere con un solo calcio—e tutto mentre era legato!" vantò Fíli seduto tra Kíli e Ori.  
  
I nani risero e fischiarono mentre Nori scrollava le spalle e si grattava il naso gonfio. "Beh, era un calcio orribile. Non ha nemmeno lasciato un livido. Patetico."  
  
"Vi hanno già lasciato abbastanza lividi," disse Dori da dove era seduto. Stava cercando di costringere il fratello a mangiare qualcosa ma stava chiaramente fallendo, perchè Nori continuava ad allontanare la sua mano.

"Vero," concordò Óin volteggiando attorno a Bofur. Il giocattolaio aveva preso un brutto colpo alla testa e il guaritore stava tantando di avvolgere una benda pulita attorno alla ferita. "Siete fortunati ad esserne usciti vivi."  
  
"Aye, grazie al mio fratellino qui presente!" disse orgoglioso Fíli, gettando un braccio attorno alle spalle di Kili e scuotendolo. "Colpito dritto nell’occhio, quel bastardo! Non mi stupirebbe se morisse per le ferite."  
  
Kíli sorrise sotto la stretta del fratello. "Tutta fortuna. Non ne avrei avuto la possibilità se il Signor Baggins non lo avesse distratto."  
  
"Giusto! Dov’è il nostro scassinatore? Devo ancora ringraziarlo per avermi salvato la vita!" gridò Fíli, alzandosi e guardandosi intorno. Appena i suoi occhi trovarono lo hobbit, il suo sorriso si fece luminoso come il sole.  
  
"Bilbo! Cosa fai lì in disparte? Vieni qui così che possa ringraziarti come si deve!" gli chiese il nano dai capelli dorati.  
  
Bilbo alzò le sopracciglia e tentò di nascondere un sorrisetto che gli nasceva sulle labbra. "Così potrete intossicarmi meglio con la puzza di sangue degli orchi? Credo che declinerò l’invito e me ne rimarrò qui. Sottovento. Lontano dall’odore."  
  
La maggior parte del gruppo scoppiò a ridere a quella risposta, ma Fíli si accigliò. Si fece strada tra i nani a passo di marcia fino all’hobbit solitario e si lasciò cadere di peso di fronte a lui. Col giovane nano così vicino, Bilbo riusciva a distinguere chiaramente tutte le sue ferite. Quel che vide gli dipinse una smorfia dispiaciuta sul volto.

"Tu mi hai salvato la vita, là," disse Fíli, senza far caso alla sua espressione o al suo disagio."Non so cosa sarebbe successo se… se tu non avessi…"  
  
"Non avrei potuto fare nient’altro," concluse lui per il nano. Fíli iniziava a sembrare un po’ perso mentre ricordava la serata, e lui non voleva vederlo triste di nuovo. "Non lascerei morire nessuno di voi. Non se posso impedirlo."  
  
Fíli strizzò gli occhi blu, che aveva in comune con lo zio, prima che un ampio sorriso gli illuminasse il volto. Prima di rendersene conto, Bilbo si ritrovò stritolato in un abbraccio che gli  tolse tutta l’aria dai polmoni in un colpo solo.

"Grazie per avermi salvato," borbottò Fíli nel suo orecchio. La sua barba gli punzecchiava l’orecchio e il collo ma l’hobbit lo sopportava volentieri. Onestamente, aveva bisogno di un abbraccio tanto quanto Fíli, a quel punto.  
  
"Di nulla, Fíli," mormorò in risposta, cercando di non sciogliersi nella stretta come un bambino.  
  
"Hey, Fíli! Smetti di molestare il nostro scassinatore e torna qua! È  il tuo turno adesso!" gli ordinò  Óin dal gruppo, mentre finiva di occuparsi di Bofur.

Il giovane nano si lamentò ma lasciò obbedientemente Bilbo, e si rimise in piedi. "Va bene, va bene! Ma niente pacche questa volta! Ho già ricevuto abbastanza colpi dagli orchi..."

 

 

Bilbo continuò a vegliare sui suoi camerati anche dopo che tutte le ferite furono curate, le pance riempite, e che tutti fossero scivolati nei propri giacigli per dormire. Lui si rese conto di non riuscire ad addormentarsi così facilmente, e sinceramente non ne aveva molta voglia. Aveva troppo su cui riflettere, troppo da pianificare e analizzare nella sua testa. Per non parlare del fatto che ancora si sentiva scosso dall’aver quasi perso (di nuovo) i suoi nani per via della sua stessa stupidità.  
No, non si sarebbe addormentato molto presto.  
  
Almeno non era l’unico ancora sveglio. Dori sedeva vicino a Nori e Ori, e continuava a guardarli come se non potesse credere che fossero lì. Dwalin lucidava la sua ascia mentre Gandalf fumava la sua pipa e sembrava studiare il cielo stellato sopra le loro teste.

E poi c’era Thorin.  
  
Il re era di guardia ed era seduto solitario un po’ in disparte. Occasionalmente si voltava a guardarli, e correva lentamente coi suoi occhi blu su ogni nano. Quando si posavano su Fíli e Kíli, si addolcivano leggermente e si soffermavano qualche istante in più. Dopodichè continuavano sino a che tornava alla sua guardia.

Non incolpava nessuno dei nani per quella continua ricerca di conferma. Lui riusciva a malapena a trattenersi dal continuare a controllare che ci fossero tutti, dal contare ogni ferita e ogni livido, e dall’osservare il cauto alzarsi ed abbassarsi dei loro petti. Ancora non riusciva a scacciare la tenace paura di averli persi nuovamente.  

Rimase sveglio abbastanza a lungo da vedere Dori e Gandalf infine addormentarsi, e vedere Dwalin dare il cambio a Thorin. Il re strinse con forza la mano dell’amico e i due condivisero un’occhiata che diceva più di mille parole. Bilbo si sentì abbastanza invidioso. Non sapeva fare quelle cose coi _suoi_ occhi. L’invidia scemò velocemente quando si rese conto che, invece di dirigersi verso le sue coperte, Thorin si stava facendo strada verso il suo angolino. Sentì il cuore iniziare a battergli più forte e fece del suo meglio per ignorarlo.

Thorin prese silenziosamente posto vicino a lui e si mise comodo contro la pietra alle sue spalle. Dopodichè frugò nel cappotto e ne estrasse una lunga pipa scura. Lo hobbit lo guardò accenderla e si chiese quale erba pipa stesse fumando. Conoscendo Thorin, doveva essere qualcosa di economico e insapore. Aveva sempre avuto pessimi gusti per erba pipa e vino.

"Siete stato molto coraggioso oggi," disse il re infine, prendendo una lunga boccata ed espirando il fumo lentamente. "Molto veloce nel riflettere e utile con le trappole. Vi dobbiamo buona parte della nostra vittoria."  
  
Bilbo grugnì. Difficilmente _lui_ poteva essere definito la ragione della vittoria. Tutti avevano fatto la loro parte per vincere la battaglia. "Non credo. Non avrei superato la mischia se non avessi avuto tutti voi a guardarmi le spalle."  
  
Thorin si scrollò. "Dite quel che vi pare; il resto di noi sa di chi è il merito per la vittoria di oggi, alla fine."  
  
"Lo farò," dichiarò, sollevando il mento, "e già che ci sono, vorrei aggiungere che anche Ori e Kíli sono stati essenziali. Accertatevi che gli altri lo sappiano."  
  
Il nano annuì lentamente. "Vero. Hanno combattuto bene oggi. Siamo tutti molto orgogliosi di loro."  
  
_Anch’io_ , ammise con se stesso.  
  
"Ma devo a voi i miei ringraziamenti in particolare," continuò Thorin con calma. "Non avete salvato solo mio nipote oggi, ma il mio successore e principe ereditario. Un’azione del genere… Non so nemmeno da dove _cominciare_ a pensare a come ripagarla."  
  
Bilbo si accigliò e grattò una piccola ferita che aveva sul gomito. "Non voglio nulla. Non avrei potuto starmene seduto a guardare un innocente morire. Non sarebbe stato giusto."  
  
"Davvero nobile," sottolineò Thorin con una leggera traccia di scherno nel suo totno. Prese un’altra lunga boccata prima di espirare velocemente il fumo dal naso. "Indipendentemente dalla vostra volontà, _io_ vi sono debitore. Perciò fate il vostro prezzo, scassinatore."  
  
Pur non volendo, Bilbo sentì uno spasmo di dolore al cuore per quella frase. Non voleva sinceramente nulla se non di vederli tutti sopravvivere al viaggio. Ma Thorin ovviamente non lo sapeva, e credeva desiderasse qualcosa. Capiva il ragionamento che c’era alla base, ma ancora lo feriva essere considerato così miseramente da qualcuno che teneva così caro.

"Non ho bisogno nè voglio nulla da voi, Mastro Scudodiquercia," disse piano, voltandosi a guardare i compagni addormentati. "Tutto ciò che volevo era vedere Fíli vivere. Che lui e gli altri siano vivi è già abbastanza per me."  
  
Thorin rimase in silenzio per molto tempo. Continuò a fumare la sua pipa, ma non accennò a volersi allontanare dallo Hobbit. Bilbo iniziò a chiedersi per quanto tempo aveva intenzione di rimanere lì quando il re parlò di nuovo.

"Vi ho offeso," annunciò Thorin, abbassando la pipa. “Le mie scuse. Non era mia intenzione. Volevo… Uhm. Sto rendendo questa cosa un casino, non è vero?"  
  
"Abbastanza," concordò, ruotando gli occhi.  
  
"Di sicuro voi non vi trattenete nel parlare," borbottò il nano senza rancore. "C’è stato un fraintendimento qui. Non intendevo insultarvi implicando che voi abbiate salvato Fíli solamente per guadagnarci qualcosa."  
  
Bilbo si voltò a guardare il re con entrambe le sopracciglia inarcate. "Davvero? E cosa intendevate implicare?"  
  
Thorin si grattò la barba e parve pensare profondamente su come esporre le sue prossime parole. "Ciò che volevo dire…Bene, tra nani, abbiamo un certo codice di comportamento che seguiamo. Se un nano fa un dono o un favore ad un altro, allora ci si aspetta che il ricevente ricambi queste azioni. Ovviamente, ci sono delle eccezioni, ma questa è un’altra storia."  
  
Il nano fece una pausa e puntò un dito contro lo hobbit. " _Voi_ avete fatto un favore alla mia famiglia salvando Fíli. Per questo motivo, _io_ ora devo ricambiare il favore."  
  
"Quindi… poichè ho salvato Fíli, voi ora dovete fare qualcosa per me," riassunse Bilbo lentamente. "Ma… perchè voi? Non dovrebbe essere Fíli a ripagarmi?"  
  
"Fíli non ha ancora l’età," rispose Thorin, con una scrollata di spalle. "È  considerato ancora un ragazzino dagli altri, perciò non ci si aspetta che sia lui a ripagare il debito. Esso cade su di me quale capofamiglia."  
  
"Oh." Bilbo rilassò all’indietro la schiena e riflettè su ciò che aveva appena appreso. La prima volta, quando aveva salvato il re, Thorin non aveva mai fatto accenno a un simile debito. In effetti, non ricordava di averne mai sentito parlare, nè di Thorin che lo ripagasse.  

 _Forse… Forse me ne parla ora perchè ho salvato_ Fíli _invece di_ Thorin _questa volta_ , riflettè tra sè. Sì, era plausibile. Thorin era propenso a vedere un debito per Fíli più importante che per se stesso. Non avrebbe fatto nulla di meno per suo nipote.

"Quindi... come fa uno a ripagare questo tipo di debito? Dovete salvarmi la vita, ora? Perchè credo che questo lo abbiate già fatto in battaglia," fece notare.  
  
Thorin grugnì. "Non vale. Quelle azioni non sono viste come debiti. Difendere i tuoi fratelli in combattimento è richiesto a ogni nano, e andare contro a questa regola è andare contro alla propria natura. No, quello che succede ora è che voi mi chiedete qualcosa e io faccio tutto ciò che è in mio potere per darvela."  
  
"Ma… Io davvero non voglio niente," ricordò al nano, sentendosi un po’ perso riguardo all’intera faccenda.  
  
"Davvero? Cosa ne dite di oro e gioielli?" lo sfidò Thorin.  
  
"Sono uno Hobbit. Diamo più valore ai fiori e al buon cibo," gli fece notare.  
  
"Status, allora. Un alto grado ufficiale una volta che avremo reclamato Erebor?" replicò il nano.  
  
"Per farmene cosa? Sono uno scassinatore, non un politico," lo rimproverò.  
  
Il re stava iniziando a innervosirsi visibilmente. "Donne, allora. O uomini. O un nuovo cavallo, una nuova casa, persino un nuovo _cappotto_!"  
  
"Non voglio un amante, non ho bisogno di un cavallo, ho una perfetta e adorabile casa, e se avessi bisogno di un nuovo cappotto me lo procurerei da me," elencò Bilbo, iniziando a divertirsi di quella situazione. "Accettatelo, vostra maestà, in questo mondo non c’è nulla che io voglia e che voi possiate darmi."  
  
"Allora… cos’è che _non posso_ darvi?" chiese il nano, aggrottando le sopracciglia.  
  
_Il tuo cuore._  
  
Bilbo si morse il labbro sino a che iniziò a sanguinare."Mastro Scudodiquercia, vi prego di capire una cosa: al momento non ho altro desiderio che di vedervi tutti vivere per reclamare la vostra casa. Questa è l’impresa che ho scelto e sono deciso a vederla realizzarsi. Se può essere accettato come mio desiderio, vi invito a fare tutto ciò che è in vostro potere per vivere e garantire che questo accada."  
  
Thorin fissò lo hobbit con uno sguardo che sinceramente non riuscì a interpretare. Fu strano poichè avrebbe giurato di conoscere ogni espressione del re.

"Non rientra esattamente nei requisiti ma lo accetterò, per ora. Almeno fino a che non avrò trovato un adeguato pagamento che vorrete accettare," commentò infine il nano, raccogliendo la pipa e alzandosi.  
  
"Allora dovrete cercare per molto tempo," ribattè prima di leccarsi il sangue dal labbro.  
  
Thorin inarcò un sopracciglio mentre gli angoli della sua bocca si curvavano leggermente in un sorriso. "Bene. Mi piacciono le sfide."  
  
Dopodichè si diresse silenziosamente al suo giaciglio. Bilbo lo guardò allontanarsi e si chiese, non per la prima volta, perchè non si era innamorato di qualcuno meno complicato. 

 

 

 Bilbo si riscosse dal sonno più tardi del solito, il giorno seguente. Quando si svegliò completamente era ormai mezzogiorno, la colazione era stata già cucinata e servita, e gli altri stavano iniziando a smontare il campo.  
  
"Mastro Baggins!" lo salutó Bombur  non appena lo vide sveglio. "Venite a mangiare! Vi ho tenuto da parte un piatto!"  
  
Lo Hobbit sbadiglió e si trascinò lentamente in piedi. Il corpo si lamentava per le ferite della notte precedente ma ignorò il dolore al pensiero del cibo. Si sedette vicino a Bombur e strofinò gli occhi.  
  
"Grazie," gracchiò prima di schiarirsi la voce un paio di volte. "Grazie, Bombur. Sono felice di avere qualcosa di caldo da mangiare dopo la notte scorsa."  
  
"Già, sono stati dei lunghi giorni," concordò il nano rotondeggiante, porgendogli una ciotola di cibo, "ma è finito tutto bene. Siamo sopravvissuti e ci siamo ritrovati tutti!"  
  
Bilbo sorrise all'allegro cuoco e inizió a mangiare la sua colazione. "Davvero. Ora possiamo continuare il viaggio. Qual è la prossima tappa?"  
  
"Per prima cosa dobbiamo scendere dalla montagna," rispose Bombur, lisciandosi i baffi pensieroso. "Il che dovrebbe richiederci tre giorni—forse di più considerando le nostre ferite."  
  
Lo hobbit annuì e cercò di richiamare alla mente le varie mappe che consceva per farsi un'idea della loro posizione. "E poi?"  
  
"Poi dovremo passare la valle dell’Anduin e attraversare Mirkwood." Il nano si incupì e agrottò le folte sopracciglia. "Non sono ansioso di arrivare a quella foresta, onestamente. Quegli elfi escogiteranno sicuramente qualcosa."  
  
Bilbo non ne dubitava. Sebbene si fosse abbastanza affezionato al figlio, Legolas, non aveva mai avuto simpatia per Thranduil. Quell'elfo era troppo freddo e riservato per i suoi gusti. Inoltre aveva rinchiuso i suoi amici nelle celle sotterranee, il che forse lo rendeva un po’ prevenuto. Ma a prescindere dai suoi sentimenti, sapeva che Thranduil avrebbe giocato una parte essenziale nella guerra che si prospettava. Se voleva cambiare le sorti della Battaglia delle Cinque Armate, avrebbe avuto bisogno dell’aiuto del re elfico.  

"Andiamo, andiamo, Bombur; non spaventare il nostro scassinatore per qualche manciata di fotti-alberi," biascicò Nori raggiungendoli. Si lasciò pigramente cadere al fianco di Bilbo in un tonfo che mantenne comunque un poco di grazia.

"Non ho paura degli elfi. Anzi vi sono piuttosto affezionato," replicò Bilbo con un sorriso.

I due nani si scambiarono un’occhiata di disgusto.  
  
"Beh, ognuno ha i suoi gusti," disse Nori, squadrando l’hobbit vicino a sè.  
  
Lui semplicemente rise e scosse la testa. "Piuttosto, come sono messe le vostre ferite? Immagino che Óin vi abbia rimesso in sesto."  
  
Il nano ondeggiò la mano in un gesto sprezzante. "Sto bene. Quegli orchi erano ridicoli. Hanno fatto a malapena qualche danno."  
  
Bilbo osservò cautamente l’occhio nero, il labbro spaccato e i numerosi lividi che ancora mostrava il nano. "Oh, sì, non vi hanno lasciato nemmeno un segno."  
  
"Voi due ve la sareste cavata piuttosto facilmente se aveste tenuto la bocca chiusa," fece notare Bombur, puntando il mestolo contro il compagno.  
  
"No. Volevano torturarci e cercavano solo un pretesto. Io e Bofur li abbiamo accontentati," spiegò Nori analizzandosi le unghie.  
  
"Hmm. Sono sicuro che la presenza del giovane principe non abbia influito minimamente su questa decisione," aggiunse Bilbo senza preoccuparsi di abbassare la voce.  
  
Nori lo guardò di sbieco. "Avete qualcosa da dire?"  
  
"Io? No, assolutamente niente," dichiarò Bilbo, spalancando gli occhi sinchè iniziarono a inumidirglisi. "Non implicherei mai che voi e Bofur abbiate deliberatamente provocato gli orchi per distoglierli da Fíli. Sarebbe assolutamente folle."  
  
Bombur scoppiò a ridere mentre Nori continuò a guardarlo coi suoi ferrosi occhi verdi. Accolse lo sguardo in modo imparziale, inarcando le sopracciglia in una sfida silenziosa.  

Infine Nori sorrise e scosse la testa. "Ben fatto, scassinatore, ben fatto. Potremmo ancora cavar fuori qualcosa da voi."  
  
"Speriamo qualcosa di diverso da te, ladro,"  si intromise Dori raggiungendo i tre con una tracolla in una mano e un cipiglio in viso. Si stagliò minacciosamente alle spalle di Nori, incrociando le braccia.

  
Nori reclinò la testa sino ad incontrare lo sguardo capovolto del fratello. "Sono offeso. Io non rubo cose, libero proprietà di valore dai loro immeritevoli proprietari."  
  
"Non è un modo diverso per definire un ladro?"  chiese Bilbo.  
  
"Abbastanza," concordò Bombur.  
  
Nori li liquidò con un altro gesto della mano. "Dettagli, dettagli. Come mai il mio fratellone se ne interessa ora?"  
  
Dori frugò nella sacca e ne estrasse un fagotto di lucente stoffa rossa. "L’hai presa da Gran Burrone?"  
  
"Che domanda sarebbe? Sai che l’ho fatto," replicò il nano più giovane, ruotando gli occhi e voltandosi di nuovo a guardare Bilbo e Bombur.  
  
Dori abbassò la stoffa e la sacca in un forte colpo sulla nuca di Nori. Il nano non si scompose neppure.  
  
"Ti avevo detto di non prendere nulla da loro!" lo rimproverò Dori severamente. "Cosa dovremmo farci, poi? Non potrai rivenderlo dove stiamo andando!"  
  
"Beh… pensavo che potremmo farci un cappotto," biascicò Nori, volgendo pigramente lo sguardo sull’hobbit vicino a sè, "per il nostro caro scassinatore. Che sembra non ne abbia più uno…?"  
  
"Cosa? No, tenetelo per qualcos’altro. Io sono a posto," negò Bilbo, cercando di evitare di esser coinvolto nella discussione. "Fateci qualcosa per Ori; sono sicuro che lo apprezzerà."  
  
"Ori ha abbastanza cappotti," rispose Dori, posando gli occhi verdi su di lui. "Ma tu… Ho visto che il tuo è andato distrutto nel combattimento, la notte scorsa. Ne hai un altro?"  
  
"Certo che no, guardalo!" esclamò Nori prima che Bilbo potesse aprir bocca. Indicò lo hobbit con un gesto drammatico. “Non ha stivali o guanti, e nemmeno un’altra maglietta di scorta! Il nostro scassinatore morirà per gli elementi ancor prima di arrivare a Erebor!"  
  
Bombur annuì solennemente mentre Dori continuava a studiare lo Hobbit con occhi intensi. Bilbo era diviso tra il sentirsi offeso per l’essere giudicato così debole da Nori e l’essere confuso sul perchè i vestiti fossero un problema.  
  
"Ho-ho abbastanza vestiti, grazie molte! E gli Hobbit non usano stivali, tanto per cominciare, percui quello non dovreste neanche considerarlo come problema!" replicò, guardando il nano.  
  
Nori scosse la testa con espressione di scherno. "Il nostro caro scassinatore è troppo buono per il suo stesso bene. Vuol rischiare di morire di freddo per evitarci l’inconveniente di cucire e sferruzzare. Che caro hobbit!"  
  
A questo punto, Dori lo stava guardando con la stessa espressione che riservava a  Ori. Come se fosse una qualche sorta di agnellino circondato da un branco di lupi molto, molto affamati. Era uno sguardo molto preoccupante.

"Prenderò le tue misure dopo colazione. Nori, controlla che finisca di mangiare tutto. Vado a cercare il mio kit da cucito," ordinò Dori, arrotolando la stoffa e spingendola nuovamente nella sacca.

Bilbo aprì la bocca per protestare, ma gli fu immediatamente impedito da una mestolata di carne che Nori vi infilò.

"Lo farò, fratello, lo farò," promise il ladro, sorridendo ampiamente mentre Dori annuiva in segno di approvazione e si allontanava, presumibilmente alla ricerca dell’occorrente per cucire.

"Ben fatto davvero," si complimentò Bombur lì di fianco.  
  
"Grazie. è sempre piacevole veder riconosciuti i propri meriti," rispose Nori.  
  
Bilbo li fissò entrambi; indeciso tra il complimentarsi con il ladro per la sua astuzia e il voler farlo pentire di aver portato Dori a preoccuparsi per lui. Nori notò il suo sguardo e gli concesse un sorrisetto che fu, contro ogni probabilità, abbastanza affascinante.

"Meglio finire la colazione, hobbit. Non vorrei far aspettare Dori," lo ammonì, e si abbassò giusto in tempo per evitare il cucchiaio che Bilbo gli tirò in testa.  


	13. Capitolo 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Non mi appartengono alcuno dei personaggi familiari, delle ambientazioni, degli aspetti della trama o degli elementi presenti in questa storia. Appartengono tutti a **J.R.R. Tolkien** (probabilmente intento a rivoltarsi nella tomba).

## Capitolo 12

  
Partirono quando era ormai quasi mezzogiorno. Pronto e riposato, il gruppo iniziò la lunga discesa. Thorin li guidava con Gandalf al suo fianco mentre Fíli, Nori, e Bofur camminavano nel centro del gruppo in quanto più vulnerabili, ancora in via di guarigione. Bilbo scelse di rimanere in coda al gruppo con Bombur, ponderando le sue prossime mosse.  
  
Senza l'aiuto delle aquile, non sarebbero stati in grado di coprire così tante miglia in così poco tempo. Dopo la discesa dalla montagna avrebbero dovuto raggiungere il rifugio Beorn, e lì si sarebbero fermati qualche giorno. Non stavano più seguendo i tempi originali, e non sapeva cosa aspettarsi.

Avrebbero incontrato più nemici a causa del ritardo? Azog li avrebbe raggiunti più velocemente della volta scorsa? E, più importante, avrebbero mancato gli ultimi ragi del sole del Dì di Durin, e fallito nell'impresa? Non aveva ancora idea di dove fosse finito Radagast, era ancora a Mirkwood? E se lo era, lo avrebbero incontrato lì?  
_  
Così tante incognite. Impazzirò,_ rimurginò, calciando un ciottolo sul sentiero. _Non posso prepararmi per nulla, ora che so che tutto potrebbe essere cambiato._ Posso _prepararmi solo per quando saremo ad Erebor e dovrò liberarmi di Smaug.  
_  
L'ironia del fatto che Smaug fosse ora l'ultimo dei suoi problemi non lo aveva ancora abbandonato.  
  
Di fronte a sè, vide Glóin sussurrare qualcosa ad Óin, che annuì e lo liquidò con un gesto. Con sua sorpresa, il nano rallentò sino a trovarsi di fianco allo hobbit.  
  
"Mastro Glóin," salutò, con un cenno della testa. "Cosa vi porta qui?"  
  
"Ho una domanda per voi. Vi ho osservato in battaglia. Chi vi ha addestrato con la spada?" chiese Glóin, accennando a Pungolo con un’espressione crucciata.  
  
"Non ho nessun addestramento. Le mie tattiche sono 'non farti infilzare,' e 'colpiscili con la parte appuntita.' Conta?" rispose asciutto.  
  
Glóin grugnì. "Lo sospettavo. Sembravate un bambino, là fuori; agitandovi fino a colpire qualcosa. Era quasi doloroso da vedere."  
  
Bilbo rise. Aveva dimenticato quanto Glóin sapesse essere schietto.  
  
"Vi ringrazio per l’onestà. è bello sapere che mi rendo ridicolo ogni volta che maneggio la spada," disse divertito.  
  
"Non vedo alcuna ragione nell’addolcire le cose. Dico quello che voglio, quando voglio," sì gloriò il nano, sorridendo. Quell’espressione rese i suoi lineamenti più dolci e i suoi occhi più luminosi. A Bilbo ricordò improvvisamente Gimli.  
  
"Questo è il motivo percui ho deciso che dovremo allenarvi," continuò Glóin, "così non sembrerete un idiota. Oh, e così non morirete."  
  
"Allenarmi?" ripetè, sbattendo le palpebre.  
  
"Mm-hm. Con la spada. Non credo che quelle braccine possano sollevare un’ascia," disse il nano.  
  
"Ma—"  
  
"Possiamo anche allenarci con dei pugnali. Credo che Nori ne abbia qualcuno in più che condividerà volentieri."  
  
"Perchè—"  
  
"Dobbiamo anche insegnarvi a tirare un pugno. Non si può dipendere sempre dalle armi. Dovete essere in grado di difendervi in ogni situazione!"  
  
"Io so—"  
  
"Ci alleneremo durante gli accampamenti. Óin ha detto che curerà ogni ferita che potrete farvi," aggiunse Glóin, dando delle pacche sulla spalla allo Hobbit. “E fate attenzione a non logorarvi troppo camminando. Non ci andrò leggero con voi solo perchè siete un Hobbit!"  
  
Avendo concluso il suo discorso, Glóin lasciò Bilbo in fondo alla coda e tornò al suo posto di fianco al fratello.  
  
Bilbo lo guardò allontanarsi prima di voltarsi verso Bombur. "Cos’è appena successo?"  
  
Bombur gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. "Credo che Glóin ti abbia preso in simpatia. Buona fortuna."  
  


  
  
Con eterno terrore di  Bilbo, Glóin mantenne la parola quella sera stessa.

"Ora di allenarsi," disse allegramente, interrompendo Bilbo e Ori nel mezzo di una conversazione.  
  
"Cosa? Ma, la cena—!" si lamentò come Glóin afferrava il suo braccio e lo trascinava in uno spazio libero in mezzo al campo.  
  
Glóin ondeggiò la mano in un gesto noncurante e gli lanciò Pungolo. "Mangerai quando avremo finito. Ora una cosa alla volta: cambia la presa. Continua a tenere l’impugnatura a quel modo e ti strapperai il polso. Magari te lo romperai pure."  
  
Bilbo gli lanciò un’occhiata storta. "Cambiarla come? Devi farmi vedere la presa ‘adeguata’."  
  
Glóin alzò gli occhi al cielo ma pazientemente sistemò le mani dello Hobbit sull’elsa finchè non fu soddisfatto. "Ecco. Ora, conosci la differenza tra guardia alta e guardia bassa?"  
  
Bilbo sbattè le palpebre. "Uhm, no?"  
  
"Come pensavo," borbottò il nano, ma non si scoraggiò. "Inizieremo dalle basi allora."  
  
Per tutta l’ora che seguì Glóin gli spiegò le differenti posizioni e lo mise alla prova su ciascuna. Nominò ogni posa in sequenze casuali con Bilbo che arrancava per seguire le indicazioni e stargli dietro. Fu sorprendentemente faticoso, e fin troppo presto lo Hobbit cominciò a sentire la stanchezza cadergli addosso per lo sforzo.

"Non hai abbastanza forza nella parte superiore del corpo," disse Glóin, scuotendo la testa. "Dovrai lavorarci."  
  
Bilbo scrollò le spalle mentre annaspava per un po’ di respiro. "Sono un Hobbit. Ci affidiamo più alla velocità che alla forza."  
  
Il nano annuì, pensieroso. "Logico. Ci concentreremo prima sulla difesa quindi. Ora, guardia alta!"  
  
Lo Hobbit brontolò ma assunse la posa corretta. A quel punto ormai la maggior parte dei loro compagni li aveva raggiunti, e osservava il nano e lo hobbit con diversi gradi di interesse. Bilbo li sentiva commentare ogni mossa come se loro non ci fossero.

  
"Il suo gioco di piedi è buono. Sembra conoscere i giusti passi e movimenti," commentò Balin sedendosi su una piccola roccia.  
  
"Deve stringere la presa. Un colpo e gli volerà via la spada," fece notare Dwalin, scuotendo la testa.  
  
"Combatterebbe meglio con un pugnale o un arco. Qualcosa di leggero che non lo appesantisca," aggiunse Bofur senza alzare lo sguardo dal suo lavoro.

Dori scosse la testa e si morse la lingua. "Glóin è troppo duro con lui. é la prima volta che si allena con la spada."  
  
Al suo fianco, Nori e Ori concordarono all’unisono.  
  
"Il Signor Baggins ce la può fare. È  più tosto di quanto sembri," lo difese Fíli mentre Kíli annuiva in suo sostegno.  
  
"Ha tenuto dietro a Glóin per tutto questo tempo," aggiunse Óin con un ampio sorriso.  
  
"La cena è pronta. Quand’è che Glóin lo lascerà mangiare?" si lamentò Bombur con Bifur, che lo ignorò.  
  
"Quando Bilbo non ne potrà più," rispose Gandalf, accendendo la pipa.  
  
Thorin non disse nulla ma Bilbo poteva sentire i suoi occhi che lo guardavano. Lo metteva a disagio sentirsi sotto quello sguardo mentre si affannava per seguire i comandi di Glóin. Ma dopottutto, gli occhi di Thorin lo influenzavano sempre in un modo o nell’altro.

Ci vollero un’altra ventina di minuti prima che Glòin dichiarasse finalmente concluso l’allenamento.  
  
"Questo può bastare per oggi, scassinatore," disse allegramente. "Puoi andare a mangiare adesso."  
  
Bilbo lasciò cadere le braccia ed emise un forte sospiro. "Grazie. Ero convinto che mi sarebbero crollate le braccia se non avessi smesso presto."  
  
Glóin rise. "Ti sentirai così per il resto della notte! Non preoccuparti; col tempo ti ci abituerai."  
  
Bilbo fece una smorfia. "Fantastico."

   
Più tardi, quando la cena fu finita e le poche coperte rimaste tirate fuori, Bilbo fu sorpreso di trovarsi in compagnia di Gandalf. Non aveva parlato molto con il suo vecchio amico durante il viaggio. In parte era colpa sua visto che si era preoccupato di tener dietro a eventi e nani, ma sentiva anche che Gandalf lo aveva evitato.

"È una bella notte," commentò lo stregone, accennando al cielo sopra di loro con la sua pipa.

Bilbo annuì e volse lo sguardo al cielo terso. "Molto bella. Spero che il tempo rimanga così per un po’."  
  
"Davvero. Abbiamo bisogno di un po’ di fortuna dopo le ultime giornate," concordò l’altro, guardando lo Hobbit con la coda dell’occhio.  
  
"Dimmi, Bilbo, come stai? Abbiamo affrontato un bel po’ di pericoli in un tempo relativamente breve. è stato difficile per te?" chiese.  
  
Bilbo chiuse gli occhi e riflettè sulla domanda. Il viaggio era stato difficile sinora, ma non nel modo che intendeva il suo vecchio amico. La difficoltà era stata scegliere quali eventi cambiare e quali lasciare immutati. E dopo il suo stupido errore, ora aveva ancora più di che preoccuparsi, non sapendo cosa sarebbe cambiato e cosa sarebbe rimasto lo stesso.  

  
"È  stato… difficile in alcuni momenti," ammise infine, aprendo gli occhi. "Mi sono ritrovato senza saper cosa fare, a volte. E a preoccuparmi per gli altri, spesso. Temo di perdere qualcuno di loro prima ancora che possano rivedere casa."  
  
"Sì, ho notato il tuo affetto e la tua natura protettiva," rispose Gandalf. "Mi preoccupa quando insisti nel metterti in pericolo per loro. Devi essere più attento."  
  
"Mi spiace; non posso evitarlo. La mia vita ha poco valore mentre le loro portano con sè la speranza della loro gente," spiegò lo Hobbit con un’alzata di spalle. "Se io morissi, al peggio la mia casa sarebbe venduta. Se loro morissero perderebbero il loro regno un’altra volta. Capisci perchè non esito a rischiare così la mia vita?"  
  
Pensò che la sua risposta potesse soddifare Gandalf, ma tutto ciò che fece fu fargli abbassare il volto e scurire i suoi occhi. "Sottovaluti il tuo valore, Bilbo Baggins. Posso assicurarti che molti piangerebbero la tua morte come una grave perdita. Me incluso."  
  
Bilbo sentì il cuore contrarsi in una stretta dolorosa. Gandalf era il suo più vecchio e caro amico perfino se lo stregone non lo conosceva ancora così bene. Non avrebbe mai voluto vederlo soffrire o preoccuparsi  tantomeno per sè. Gandalf meritava di meglio.  
  
"Mi dispiace," si scusò, posando una mano sul braccio dello stregone. "Non era mia intenzione farti preoccupare. Solo… hanno perso già così tanto. Le loro case e famiglie e amici. Hanno sofferto ingiustamente per anni senza alcun aiuto. Sapendo tutto questo, come posso non rischiare per loro? Come posso non volerli aiutare a riuscire nell’impresa? Ignorarli sarebbe egoista e spietato; due caratteristiche che non trovano luogo tra gli Hobbit."  
  
Gandalf lo fissò per qualche tempo coi suoi vecchi occhi. Non riusciva a immaginare cosa lo stregone stesse pensando, ma spero che la sincerità delle sue parole si fosse sentita. Non voleva far preoccupare il mago ma non poteva abbandonare la sua missione. Sarebbe arrivato sino in fondo anche se questo avesse significato la sua morte.

Infine Gandalf eruppe in un sospiro profondo che fece sobbalzare le sue spalle. Afferrò la spalla dello Hobbit e gli concesse un mezzo sorriso  "Hobbit. Non smettete mai di sorprendermi. Persino dopo tutti i miei lunghi anni, continuo a essere sorpreso da voi ancora e ancora."  
  
"Non capisco perchè. Siamo piuttosto semplici, volendo guardare," fece notare.  
  
"Forse per te. Ma il resto di noi non è così… nobile per natura," disse lentamente lo stregone.  
  
Bilbo pensò a Re Elessar e ai suoi sforzi per proteggere Frodo e gli altri, arrivando sino a sfidare lo stesso Sauron. Ricordò Boromir che, nonostante la sua debolezza per l’anello, aveva dato la sua vita per Pippin e Merry. Pensò a Legolas e Gimli che combatterono fianco a fianco per proteggere l’intera Terra di Mezzo. E poi ricordò la Battaglia delle Cinque Armate in cui Nani, Elfi e Uomini combatterono insieme per sconfiggere i nemici.  
  
"Ti sbagli," disse, alzando lo sguardo per incontrare gli occhi del mago. "Gli Hobbit non sono la sola razza che conosce la nobiltà, qua fuori."  
  
Non seppe cosa Gandalf pensasse delle sue parole, ma lo stregone gli sorrise come se sapesse cosa aveva inteso dire. "è vero, mio caro scassinatore, è vero."  
  


  
  
Ci volle un altro giorno prima che raggiungessero i piedi della montagna. Il sole stava tramontando quando arrivarono, ma Bilbo poteva ancora vedere il verde orizzonte che si spandeva di fronte a loro. Individuò il fiume e una piccola caverna dove si fermarono a riposare per la notte. Fu qui che Gandalf menzionò Beorn e suggerì alla compagnia di fermarsi da lui per chiedere provviste e riposo.  
  
"Beorn è l’unico nei paraggi a cui chiedere aiuto," spiegò il mago. "Potrebbe o non potrebbe concedercelo, ma dobbiamo tentare. Non possiamo fare i difficili a questo punto."  
  
"Cosa ci fa un Uomo a vivere qui da solo?" chiese Balin, alzando un sopracciglio.  
  
"Beorn è… diverso dagli altri Uomini. è un mutaforma e la sua gente aveva vissuto qui per secoli. Non ho mai incontrato l’uomo di persona, ma ho sentito che sa parlare il linguaggio degli animali," rispose Gandalf. "Chiedergli aiuto sarà comunque complicato. Mi è stato detto che sia facile all’ira."  
  
"Un mutaforma? Che cosa diventa?" domandò Kíli, i suoi occhi scuri illuminati dalla curiosità.  
  
Il mago sorrise. "Un orso. Un orso molto, molto grande."  
  
A questo, i nani cominciarono a discutere. Bilbo li ascoltò speculare sullo sconosciuto mutaforma, e si prese un momento per riflettere anche lui su quest’uomo. Beorn si era dimostrato un alleato interessante la volta precedente. L’uomo aveva un aspetto intimidatorio e il suo carttere era spaventoso quando provocato, ma tutto sommato era buono. Era stato gentile con loro, e sperò che anche questa volta sarebbe andata allo stesso modo.

"Quanto ci vorrà per arrivare a casa sua?" chiese Dwalin a Gandalf.  
  
"Due giorni al massimo. Forse meno, se non saremo inseguiti da orchi e mannari," borbottò Gandalf, lanciando un’occhiata alla montagna alle loro spalle.  
  
Bilbo contò i giorni nella sua testa. Due per raggiungere Beorn, un altro per prepararsi per Mirkwood, e infine altri due per raggiungere la foresta. Erano cinque giorni in tutto, _se_ non avessero avuto imprevisti lungo la strada. Erano decisamente indietro sulla tabella di marcia.

 _Avremo bisogno di recuperare il tempo perso a Mirkwood_. _Se riesco a tenerli sul sentiero, lontano dai ragni e da Thranduil, allora potremo guadagnare un paio di giorni_ , pensò, cercando di delineare un piano. _Poi c’è il fiume e quel dannato cervo… dovrò chiedere della corda in più a Beorn. Ne avremo bisogno._

"Oi,scassinatore! è ora di allenarsi!" urlò Glóin, strappandolo da riflessioni e piani.

Bilbo emise un lamento ma si tirò obbedientemente in piedi e prese la spada. "Va bene, va bene. Ma non colpirmi così forte quando sbaglio, questa volta! Sto iniziando ad avere un bel po’ di lividi."  
  
Glóin rise e allungò a manoad arruffare i boccoli dello Hobbit. "Ottimo! I lividi vogliono dire che stai imparando. Ora, guardia alta!"  


  
  
All’alba, Bilbo si svegliò per primo. Raccolse i vestiti che aveva lasciato vicino a Pungolo, e si diresse al vicino fiume. Salutò con la mano Bifur, che era di guardia, e il nano annuì in risposta. Sicuro che nessuno si sarebbe preoccupato di lui, si diresse al corso d’acqua mentre il sole cominciava a illuminare il paesaggio. Faceva ancora freddo ma era disposto a sopportarlo per ripulirsi da sangue e lerciume. Il sangue di mannaro non era mai stato un buon profumo da portare.  
  
Per prima cosa lavò i vestiti poichè ci avrebbero impiegato di più per asciugarsi. Li strofinò al meglio che potè con il sapone che gli aveva dato Nori—che sembrava sospettosamente elfico e profumava di fiori—prima di stenderli sulle vicine rocce ad asciugare. Poi si costrinse a entrare nell’acqua gelida e iniziò la lenta impresa di ripulirsi come si deve. Bilbo non seppe per quanto tempo rimase nell’acqua prima di sentire il suono di stivali pesanti annunciargli che non era più solo. Quando si girò per vedere chi fosse, ebbe voglia di piangere.

"Cosa fate qui?" piagnucolò quasi, affondandosi nell’acqua.  
  
Thorin—e _ovviamente_ era proprio il re perchè in fondo era _questa_ la sorte di Bilbo—inarcò un sopraciglio iniziando a sciogliere i capelli intrecciati. "Per la vostra stessa ragione: fare un bagno."  
  
"Credevo non ci fosse nessun altro sveglio così presto," borbottò lo Hobbit più tra sè e sè.  
  
"E quindi? Cercavate di evitarci? Vi vergognate a essere nudo?" chiese il re, apertamente divertito. "Non so molto degli Hobbit, ma sono piuttosto sicuro che non siate poi _così_ diversi da noi nani."  
  
Bilbo si lamentò. "Non mi vergogno. Solo… non faccio il bagno di fronte agli altri."  
  
Thorin grugnì e iniziò a liberarsi del cappotto e dell’armatura. "Oh, prometto di non guardare."  
  
_Non sei_ tu _il problema_ , borbottò tra sè mentre si allontanava dal nano. Cercò di non fissarlo mentre l’altro entrava nell’acqua, ma fu molto, molto difficile. Aveva sempre trovato l’aspetto di Thorin affascinante, quasi ipnotizzante, ancor prima di arrivare ad amarlo. Dalla sua pelle coperta dalle cicatrici e dai tatuaggi sino ai suoi ardenti occhi blu, il nano era impressionante in ogni aspetto.  

Thorin mantenne la parola e lo ignorò per quasi tutto il tempo. Era impegnato a lavare sangue, terra e sudore dai suoi capelli spessi. Mentre lo Hobbit lo guardava con la coda dell’occhio, realizzò qualcosa che non aveva mai notato prima.

"Perchè non vi lasciate crescere la barba?" chiese prima di potersi fermare a pensare.

"Perchè fate così tante domande?" chiese di rimando Thorin, senza interrompersi nella sua occupazione.  
  
Bilbo scrollò le spalle. "Perchè voglio capire tutti voi?"  
  
Il nano si interruppe e lo guardò con le sopracciglia inarcate. "Seriamente?"  
  
"Sì," disse fermamente, sentendosi un po’ infastidito. "Voglio conoscere voi e gli altri, ricordate? Ve l’ho detto a Gran Burrone."  
  
Thorin si limitò a fissarlo ancora.  
  
Bilbo sostenne lo sguardo impassibile e cercò di non lasciare che il fastidio avesse la meglio su di lui.  
  
"Ho tagliato la mia barba dopo Smaug," disse infine il re, tornando alla sua pulizia. “In memoria di mio padre e di mio nonno. La lascerò crescere solo quando avrò reclamato la nostra casa nel loro nome."  
  
Non se lo aspettava. "Oh. è… molto nobile da parte vostra. Capisco che i nani diano molto valore alle loro barbe, come il loro più gran pregio. Deve essere stato difficile per voi tagliare la vostra."  
  
"Era il mio prezzo da pagare," disse il nano semplicemente, alzando una spalla. Lanciò un’occhiata allo hobbit e passò una mano sulla barba rasata con uno sguardo curioso.

"Voi non avete la barba. Gli Hobbit non l’hanno?" chiese, inclinando la testa di lato.

"La maggior parte di noi no ma alcuni con sangue misto sì," rispose Bilbo, ripercorrendo i numerosi parenti e storie. "di solito quelli che hanno sangue di Sturoi. I Brandybuck sono gli unici che conosco in grado di portare la barba."  
  
"Brandybuck?" ripetè Thorin.  
  
Fece un gesto noncurante con la mano. "Un clan Hobbit. Sono imparentato con loro per via di matrimoni, ma non per sangue."  
  
"Diversamente dai Sackville-Baggins," rispose il nano, i bordi della bocca che si arricciavano leggermente verso l’alto.  
  
Fece una smorfia. "Sfortunatamente. Preferisco fingere di non aver _nulla_ a che fare con loro."  
  
"Sono così male?"  
  
"Sì. No. Beh, a volte." Bilbo si grattò la punta del naso cercando di pensare ad un’adeguata descrizione per i suoi cugini. "Otho e Lobelia non sono _cattivi_ Hobbit, ad esempio. Sono solo avidi e non sanno apprezzare ciò che già possiedono. La loro avidità mette in ombra le loro qualità, la maggior parte delle volte."  
  
Thorin sembrò pensieroso mentre ascoltava la risposta. "Capisco. Io non mi sento legato alla maggior parte dei miei parenti Piediferro. Si lamentano troppo per i miei gusti. L’unico che non mi dispiace è mio cugino Dáin. Lui non è poi così irritante."  
  
Bilbo cercò di non trasalire alla menzione di Dáin. Rispettava il potente nano e apprezzava il suo aiuto sia per la Battaglia delle Cinque Armate che nella Guerra dell’Anello. Ma una parte di lui non poteva che risentirsi con il nano per aver avuto la corona che Thorin non ebbe mai l’opportunità di portare. Era un sentimento stupido perchè sapeva non essere colpa di Dáin la morte di  Thorin, ma la tristezza è raramente logica.  
  
"Sembra che abbiamo qualcosa in comune allora," commentò invece, cercando di non pensare al passato.  
  
Thorin scrollò le spalle e tornò a ripulirsi la pelle dal sangue coagulato. "Credo che i parenti irritanti siano comuni ad ogni razza."  
  
"Anche agli Elfi?" domandò cercando di infastidirlo. _Era_ in parte un Took, in fondo.

Il nano lo rimproverò. "Gli Elfi sono semplicemente irritanti."  
  
Lo Hobbit rise e tornò a lavarsi i capelli dalla terra. "Li odiate davvero. Mi chiedo come faremo ad attraversare Mirkwood senza che voi cerchiate di decapitare il loro re."  
  
"Non farei una cosa simile. Siamo già stretti coi tempi," lo strigliò il re. "Comunque, quando Erebor sarà stata reclamata e ricostruita, allora volgerò le mie attenzioni ai nostri nemici. Gli elfi pagheranno per averci voltato le spalle."  
  
Bilbo si girò e fissò il nano, incredulo. "Non dite seriamente, vero? Dichiarare guerra agli elfi? Sarebbe una pazzia!"  
  
"No, è vendetta," rispose il guerriero drizzando le spalle, il volto scuro. "La mia gente ha sofferto per anni perchè gli elfi decisero che non valeva la pena salvarli. Non lascerò che la loro sofferenza sia nulla."  
  
"Ma iniziare una guerra porterà loro solo ulteriore sofferenza," fece notare. "Vorreste davvero fargli vivere altri dolori e altre morti? Non potete semplicemente perdonare ed andare avanti?"  
  
"No! Certe cose non possono essere perdonate! Non possono essere dimenticate!" lo ammonì Thorin, i suoi occhi blu freddi come ghiaccio. "Non mi aspetto che un mezz’uomo comprenda cosa voglia dire perdere tutto ciò che si ha caro! Dover guardare impotente mentre tutto ti sfugge tra le dita! Non potete capire quanto dolore portiamo per tutto ciò che abbiamo perso!"  
  
_—cade in ginocchio al fianco di Thorin. Il nano arranca per respirare mentre Óin cerca di fermare la ferita sanguinante sul suo petto. Il sangue non smette di fuoriuscire, non importa quanto forte Óin pressi, e realizza che l’emorragia non si fermerà. Thorin tende una mano tremante e lui la afferra nelle sue sporche di sangue. Avvolge la grande mano nelle sue piccole e la stringe forte._ _Forse così riuscirà a tenere con sè il re un po’ di più.  
"Addio, buon ladro," gracchia Thorin, i suoi occhi blu scuriti dall’ombra della morte. __"Io vado ora nelle sale di attesa… a s-sedermi accanto ai miei padri, finchè… finchè il mondo non sia rinnovato."  
__Scuote la sua mano in negazione, ma Thorin non si ferma mentre gli chiede perdono e amicizia._ _Vuole rispondere sì, che lo perdona di tutto, che non era nemmeno arrabbiato o ferito._ _Vuole scusarsi per aver rubato l’Archengemma da lui, e spiegargli di averlo fatto solo per salvarli tutti._ _Ma non è stato abbastanza, vero?  
__Vuole confessare il suo amore e la sua devozione al nano, vuole che lui capisca che Thorin ha il suo cuore e lui non sa come riaverlo indietro._ _Vuole urlare perchè quel cuore si sta lacerando ad ogni doloroso sussulto di Thorin, e il sangue non si ferma mai mentre Óin grida aiuto, e li deve dire qualcosa perciò gli parla, "Addio, Re sotto la Montagna,"  e non è abbastanza e non lo sarà mai, ma cos’altro può dire mentre guarda Thorin morire di fronte a lui—  
_  
Bilbo non si rese conto di essersi spostato finchè il suo pugno colpì Thorin in viso. L’impatto fece pulsare dolorosamente la sua mano, ma era valsa la pena per lo sguardo scioccato del nano. Fece un passo indietro e portò le mani al viso, squadrando lo Hobbit di fronte a sè. Bilbo tenne la testa alta e lo guardò fermamente anche mentre il suo corpo tremava per le emozioni reprsse.

  
"Non _osate_ ," ringhiò, "supporre per un istante che io non capisca cosa voglia dire perdere tutto ciò che si ha caro. Ho guardato il _mio_ mondo morire di una morte ingiusta. Tenevo la sua mano e guardavo la luce spegnersi nei suoi occhi. Non potevo fare nulla per salvarlo, potevo solo rimanergli accanto e _guardarlo_ come un inutile idiota! Avete idea di come sia? Guardare chi avete di più caro spegnersi di fronte a voi?!"  
  
Non realizzò di star piangendo fino a che le lacrime iniziarono a cadere. Le ripulì ferocemente, desiderando, non per la prima volta, di essere un Hobbit più forte. "Dite che non capisco il vostro dolore? Hah! Ho vissuto ogni giorno dalla sua morte con un senso di colpa e una brama che non so esprimere. La mia vita non sarà mai completamente felice, non importa cosa io faccia, perchè ho perso l’unico che mi rendesse davvero felice!"  
  
A quel punto Thorin lo guardava come se non avesse mai visto un Hobbit prima. Bilbo era consapevole di essere una vista particolare in quel momento e che avrebbe rimpianto di aver perso la sua compostezza, più tardi, ma ora non gli importava minimamente. Le parole di Thorin lo avevano colpito nel profondo; abbastanza da ricordargli quel giorno in cui aveva guardato il nano morire. Lo faceva infuriare essere accusato proprio da colui che aveva pianto di non sapere cosa fosse il dolore.

  
"Mastro Baggins, Io—"  
  
"No," interruppe il nano, alzando una mano. "Non voglio sentire nulla. Io non posso… Non posso parlare ora. Non quando sono così emotivo. Voi… voi mi avete davvero offeso quindi perfavore—"  
  
"Non era mia intenzione," disse Thorin, questa volta interrompendo lui. Fece scorrere una mano tra i capelli bagnati mentre faticava a trovare parole adatte. "Non intendevo… ferirvi accusandovi di non conoscere il dolore. Solo...il mio carattere tende ad avere la meglio su di me. Non riesco a pensare lucidamente quando la rabbia ha il sopravvento. Quindi sono… sono dispiaciuto per le mie parole. Erano immeritate."  
  
"Sì, lo erano," concordò Bilbo, pulendo il volto dalle lacrime. "Credo di avervi provocato io a mio modo. Ma dovete capire una cosa: sentirvi parlare di intraprendere una guerra contro gli Elfi mi spaventa. Sto rischiando la mia stessa vita per aiutarvi a reclamare la vostra casa, eppure voi mi dite che avete intenzione di rischiare di perderla di nuovo solamente dopo un paio di anni! Mi fa chiedere perchè mi stia preoccupando di aiutarvi."  
  
"La mia rabbia contro gli elfi è giustificata," ribattè Thorin, ma la sua voce non portava furore. "Comunque, capisco il vostro punto di vista. Siate sicuro che questa guerra non troverà luogo che tra molti anni. Erebor deve essere, come prima cosa e più importante, ricostruita."  
  
Scosse la testa. Il nano testardo non capiva. "Questo non mi rassicura, mi fa solo preoccupare ancora di più. Che voi andiate in guerra ora o tra qualche anno, rischiereste comunque di perdere la vostra gente e il vostro regno. Rischiereste _Fíli_ e _Kíli_. Ditemi, fareste loro questo? Li costringereste a combattere in una guerra per la vostra unica soddisfazione?"  
  
Gli occhi di Thorin si fecero più grandi e parve perdersi in quel pensiero. Lo Hobbit aveva il presentimento che il pensiero dei suoi nipoti che combattevano in una guerra non lo avesse mai sfiorato. Probabilmente aveva pensato di poterli tenere fuori dalla faccenda, ma nessuno avrebbe potuto fermare i due fratelli dal combattere per la propria famiglia. Lo avevano _provato_ nella Battaglia delle Cinque Armate.  
  
"Io… non lo farei," ammise il nano, le spalle che si curvavano in segno di sconfitta. "è già abbastanza difficile averli in questo viaggio. Non li vorrei mai vedere andare in guerra a nome mio."  
  
"Quindi non dichiarerete guerra a Thranduil? Lascerete andare il passato?" lo spronò.  
  
"Non perdonerò mai Thranduil per averci voltato le spalle," rispose il re, lentamente, "ma non combatterò una guerra per via delle sue azioni da codardo. Per il bene della mia gente e dei figli di mia sorella, lascerò il passato alle mie spalle."  
  
Le spalle di Bilbo si rilassarono in un moto di sollievo. Aveva evitato un altro disastro, grazie a Eru. Forse non sarebbe mai nato nulla dal desiderio di vendetta di Thorin, ma era meglio non correre il rischio. Aveva già abbastanza guerre di cui preoccuparsi nel presente (o era passato?).

  
"Grazie," disse gentilmente. Rivolse al nano un piccolo sorriso. "E mi dispiace di avervi tirato un pugno, prima. è stato molto scortese da parte mia."  
  
Thorin lo sbeffeggiò e indicò la guancia perfettamente sana. "Quello poteva a malapena essere considerato un pugno. Dovremo lavorarci assieme con l’allenamento con la spada."  
  
"Beh scusatemi tanto per essere un Hobbit e non un nano," borbottò, incrociando le braccia sul petto. Fu solo allora che si ricordò dove fossero, e cosa _non_ stessero indossando.

 _Non guardare, non guardare, non guardare_ , iniziò a ripetersi mentre si voltava lentamente e cercava di tornare con noncuranza al suo sapone e ai suoi vestiti. _Non guardare, non guardare, non guardare—  
_  
"Cosa state facendo?" lo chiamò Thorin da dietro di lui.  
  
"Finisco il mio bagno," rispose, cercando di suonare casuale e fallendo. "Dovreste farlo anche voi. Così potremo rivestirci. Lontano uno dall’altro. Senza contatto visivo."  
  
Il re guerriero grugnì. "Davvero acuto, scassinatore, davvero acuto."  
  
"Non credevo i nani conoscessero questa parola," rimbeccò, tornando finalmente al suo posto. "E il mio nome è Bilbo!"  
  
Thorin rimase in silenzio per un momento prima di rispondere a denti stretti, "Molto bene, Bilbo."  
  
Bilbo non arrossì alla risposta ma in effetti gli scivolò la saponetta nel fiume.  


  
  
"Dove siete stati voi due?" chiese bruscamente Dwalin quando tornarono infine al campo puliti e vestiti.  
  
"Al fiume," rispose Thorin, arricciando il naso in direzione del nano. "Dovresti farci un salto anche tu. Puzzi come un orco."  
  
Dwalin gli rivolse in risposta uno scortese gesto della mano.  
  
Bilbo li ignorò e tornò alla sua coperta per sistemare i vestiti. Quando ebbe finito, guardò i suoi compagni e notò che erano ormai quasi tutti svegli e che stavando impacchettando la loro roba, o facevano colazione. Qualcuno radunava i vestiti e sembrava dirigersi al fiume per lavarsi. Presto sarebbero stati pronti per partire alla ricerca della casa di Beorn.

  
_Poi … Poi affrontiamo Mirkwood_ , pensò, lanciando un’occhiata in direzione del punto in cui la foresta li aspettava. _E poi… Smaug.  
  
_


	14. Capitolo 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : Non mi appartengono alcuno dei personaggi familiari, delle ambientazioni, degli aspetti della trama o degli elementi presenti in questa storia. Appartengono tutti a **J.R.R. Tolkien** (probabilmente intento a rivoltarsi nella tomba).

##  Capitolo 13 

Glóin era leale.

 

Se a qualcuno fosse stato chiesto di descriverlo, la prima parola a venire in mente sarebbe stata proprio “leale”. Non voltava mai le spalle alla sua gente, non dubitava mai della parola dei suoi amici, e si sarebbe sempre, _sempre_ potuto contare su di lui per un aiuto. Non aveva questa devozione per molti, ma a quelli che riuscivano a guadagnarsi la sua fiducia sarebbe stato fedele sino alla fine dei suoi giorni.

 

Bilbo Baggins si era guadagnato la sua lealtà.

 

Lo Hobbit non ne era consapevole, ovviamente. Glóin credeva che l’hobbit non facesse caso a che la gente lo apprezzasse o meno. Sembrava troppo occupato ad assicurarsi che fossero gli altri a sentirsi amati e protetti. Di sicuro era un tratto molto strano. Inizialmente aveva pensato fosse una caratteristica degli Hobbit, ma Gandalf gli aveva assicurato trattarsi di un tratto unicamente di Bilbo. A prescindere dalle sue vocazioni materne, Bilbo si era meritato la lealtà di Glóin.

 

Quando aveva visto per la prima volta lo scassinatore, Glóin si era chiesto cosa se ne sarebbero fatti. Bilbo gli era sembrato co piccolo e vulnerabile paragonato a loro. Era sicuro che lo stregone si fosse sbagliato. Come poteva qualcuno così minuto e spelacchiato essere di qualche utilità a un guerriero nanico?

 

Poi Glóin lo vide ribattere per le rime a Thorin e realizzò che il piccolo ladrò aveva una spina dorsale in mithril.

 

Li ammutolì tutti, per essere giusti. Era sicuro che nessuno dei suoi camerati si fosse aspettato tanta ferocia da qualcosa di così piccolo. Eccetto, forse, Gandalf. Era probabilmente il motivo che lo aveva spinto a scegliere Bilbo in primo luogo, a quello scaltro bastardo. E quella ferocia non era stata soltanto un caso isolato. Il nano aveva guardato lo hobbit affrontare troll, orchi, e un Thorin incazzato senza nemmeno sussultare per la paura. Aveva persino provocato l’Orco Pallido per salvare Fíli! Era grandioso.

 

Fu guardare Bilbo confrontarsi con Azog a determinare la sua lealtà per l’hobbit. Non avrebbe mai potuto voltare le spalle a qualcuno che era così ovviamente disposto a morire per loro.

 

Fu la ragione percui lui e Óin concordarono nell’allenarlo. Bilbo aveva il coraggio di un nano, ma non la struttura e le capacità. Non poteva rendere lo hobbit più robusto o più alto, ma, sicuro come l’inferno, poteva insegnargli a combattere come si deve.

 

Era il minimo che Glóin potesse fare per qualcuno che gli aveva dimostrato una tale devozione.  

 Bilbo non era mai stato più felice di vedere una macchia di fiori in vita sua.

"Guardate le dimensioni di quelle api!" esclamò Ori, indicando le molte, molte api che ronzavano sui prati colorati.

"Credo siano grandi quanto la mia mano," aggiunse Kíli, alzando una mano per confrontarla con uno degli insetti.

"Già, e probabilmente anche le loro punture sono in proporzione," fece notare Dori. "Statene lontani tutti e due."

Ori mise il broncio alle spalle di suo fratello. "Ma io volevo disegnarle…"

Nori si fece avanti e bisbigliò qualcosa nell’orecchio del fratello. Qualunque cosa gli avesse detto, Ori si illuminò e annuì vigorosamente verso di lui. Nori ammiccò in risposta e fece un gesto alle spalle di Dori accompagnandolo con una smorfia.

_Ho il presentimento che quei due vogliano tornare qui_ , pensò Bilbo con un piccolo sorriso. Stava lentamente risalendo alla testa del gruppo man mano che si avvicinavano alla casa di Beorn. Erano già arrivati ai limiti dei suoi pascoli per le api e in lontananza vedeva le grandi siepi che proteggevano la casa del mutaforma e i suoi animali. La prima volta Gandalf lo aveva portato con sè per primo mentre aveva costretto gli altri ad aspettare prima di introdursi a loro volta. Era risultata una cattiva idea poichè Beorn aveva iniziato a innervosirsi per il continuo spuntare di nani. Quindi questa volta aveva intenzione di affrontare la faccenda in modo più diretto.

"… Suppongo che potremmo entrare due alla volta. Potrebbe indisporlo se trotterellassimo in casa sua tutti insieme, " ragionò Gandalf, aggrappandosi al bastone, pensieroso.

Thorin sembrava contrariato. "Non mi piace l’idea di lasciare gli altri fuori e vulnerabili. Non sappiamo ancora dove sia Azog!"

"Concordo," disse Bilbo, intromettendosi impunemente nella conversazione. "Dovremmo rimanere uniti ed entrare tutti insieme. Beorn potrebbe giudicarci sospetti o disonesti in caso contrario."

I due lo guardarono in unmoto di comune sorpresa.

"Hmm. Un’idea molto pratica, Mastro Baggins," concordò Gandalf, i suoi occhi grigi che si illuminavano. "Andiamo allora; dovrebbe esserci un cancello nascosto tra quelle siepi!"

Bilbo seguì lo stregone assieme agli altri nani mentre arrivavano finalmente alle siepi spinose. Le costeggiarono sino a trovare un alto e massiccio cancello in legno che Gandalf aprì audacemente. Dietro di esso videro un assortimento di case e giardini e più animali di quanti Bilbo ne avesse mai visti in vita sua.

I suoi compagni iniziarono a borbottare l’uno con l’altro mentre si indicavano vicendevolmente delle stranezze che trovavano, o qualcosa che gli piaceva.

Lui li ignorò per osservare i cavalli che si avvicinavano trottando a loro, splendidi e strigliati e che li studiavano attentamente con occhi carichi di coscenza. Sembrarono osservare ogni visitatore per poi scambiarsi uno sguardo e allontanarsi galoppando verso una delle costruzioni.

"Sono andati ad avvertirlo del nostro arrivo," commentò Gandalf, sembrando divertito. Seguirono il sentiero finchè raggiunsero il cortile in cui si erano inoltrati i cavalli. Troneggiante su di loro, con la sua ascia in mano, stava Beorn.

Bilbo sapeva quanto fosse grande il mutaforma, ma fu comunque colto di sorpresa nel rivederlo. Beorn era più alto di Gandalf, muscoloso quanto Dwalin, e con più capellame di Glóin. Li osservò avvicinarsi, e grugnì.

"Non sono una minaccia," disse ai cavalli, carezzando la testa del più vicino.

"Andate pure ora, e lasciate che mi occupi dei nostri visitatori."

I cavalli trotterellarono via mentre Beorn posava l’ascia e li studiava coi suoi accorti occhi castani. "Chi siete e cosa volete?" chiese, incrociando le braccia simili a trochi sul suo petto.

Gandalf si fece avanti e tolse educatamente il cappello di fronte al gigante. “Io sono Gandalf il Grigio."

"Mai sentito," rispose Beorn poichè le maniere non erano mai state il suo forte. Osservò gli altri e il suo sguardo si fece sempre più severo nel vedere i tanti nani carichi di armi e i loro volti corrucciati, sino a che giunse a Bilbo. Si fermò e inarcò le folte sopracciglia.

"E tu cosa dovresti essere?" chiese il mutaforma, avvicinandoglisi per vederlo meglio.

Bilbo sentì i nani irrigidirsi e stringersi attorno a lui, ma fece un passo avanti e incontrò, calmo, lo sguardo curioso di Beorn, ricambiandolo.

"Sono un Hobbit. Tu cosa sei?" disse, alzando il mento. Sentì Gandalf gemere al suo fianco, e immaginò suo padre rotolarsi nella tomba per le sue terribili maniere.

Beorn non sembrava offeso dalla sua schiettezza. Invece, sorrise e si piegò su un ginocchio per trovarsi più vicino alla sua altezza. A Bilbo parve inutile ma apprezzò il pensiero.

"Io sono Beorn," rispose semplicemente. "Hai un nome, bunny?"

"Bilbo Baggins, e non sono un coniglio ma un Hobbit," ribattè Bilbo con uno sguardo di rimprovero, mentre sentiva qualche grugnito e delle risatine alle sue spalle. Aveva il presentimento che quel soprannome lo avrebbe perseguitato per un po’. 

Il mutaforma scrollò le spalle, per nulla colpito. Guardò il resto della compagnia e tornò a posare lo sguardo su Gandalf. "Il resto di voi sono nani. Non mi importa dei nani. Perchè hai portato loro e questo coniglietto a casa mia?"

"Siamo venuti per chiederti aiuto," rispose il mago. “Abbiamo perso una buona quantità delle nostre provviste quando siamo stati attaccati dai goblin. Poi alcuni di noi sono stati gravemente feriti e sequestrati dagli orchi. Siamo riusciti a salvarci tutti e a battere goblin e orchi, ma ci è costato altre provviste e ferite."

Beorn li studiò nuovamente per poi tornare allo stregone. "Perchè eravate nei pressi di goblin e orchi? Ancora meglio, cosa vi porta così lontano prima di tutto?"

"Io sono la ragione percui loro sono qui," rispose Thorin, facendosi avanti. Fece un breve inchino e poi si erse in tutta la sua altezza. "Sono Thorin Scudodiquercia e siamo in viaggio per reclamare Erebor."

"Oh?" Il mutaforma si rimise in piedi e squadrò il re dall’alto in basso. "Thorin Scudodiquercia, figlio di Thráin, figlio di Thrór, giusto? Ho sentito di te e del vostro perduto regno. Qualcosa riguardo a un drago e dell’oro—non stavo ascoltando molto attentamente quando me l’han detto. Eppure, non vedo perchè dovrebbe importarmi. La vostra missione non mi riguarda."

Gli occhi di Thorin si assottigliarono lentamente. "Vuol dire che non ci aiuterete?"

"No. Vuol dire che sto aspettando per una buona ragione percui _dovrei_ farlo," rispose semplicemente Beorn.

I nani iniziarono a borbottare e Gandalf si accigliò. Bilbo si rimproverò mentalmente da solo. Si era dimenticato che l’unica ragione che aveva spinto Beorn ad aiutarli era stata che aveva apprezzato ascoltare la loro storia. Ma onestamente non avevano tempo da perdere per raccontare tutto il viaggio al gigante. Erano già in ritardo!

_Ma cosa  possiamo fare? Non conosco nient’altro che possa convincerlo_ , pensò con un sospiro. _Beh così non risolveremo nulla..._

"Cosa ne dici di uno scambio allora?" dichiarò con voce forte, avvicinandosi al mutaforma sino ad ottenere la sua attenzione. "Una storia in cambio del tuo aiuto?"

"Dipende dalla storia," ribattè Beorn, ma incuriosito.

"Una storia di avventura e amicizia," rispose Gandalf, avvicinandosi. Dalla luce nei suoi occhi, lo hobbit seppe che lo stregone aveva capito la sua idea. Tornò al suo posto mentre il mago intesseva una storia di onore e speranza, segreti e misteri, e avventure e meraviglie. Osservò l’espressione di Beorn durante il racconto farsi più cuoriosa, poi affascinata e infine  completamente incantata.

Quando la storia fu conclusa il gigante rovesciò la testa in una risata. Fu una risata esplosiva simile ad un tuono, eccheggiò per tutto il cortile e attirò l’attenzione di ogni creatura presente. Era una risata molto coinvolgente e faceva venir voglia di sorridere e unirvisi.

“Ben fatto!" dichiarò con un ampio sorriso che scopriva tutti i denti. "è stata una bella storia, vera o meno! Vi darò l’aiuto che cercate a patto che siate rispettosi. Ora venite, vi mostrerò la mia casa."

Il mutaforma girò sui talloni e li condusse fuori dal cortile verso casa sua. Gandalf esitò un istante prima di seguirlo. Ammiccò a Bilbo passandogli di fianco e lo hobbit rispose con un ampio sorriso.

_Missione compiuta._

 Bilbo rimase dietro agli altri mentre questi esordivano in 'ooh' e 'ahh' meravigliati di fronte agli animali che gli servirono la cena. Era impressionato quanto la prima volta ma sentiva che gli altri avevano più diritto di lui di vedere la scena. Non era come se fosse tutto nuovo per lui, in fondo. Quando ebbero finito le esclamazioni banchettarono con quei piatti deliziosi, mentre Beorn raccontava loro storie della sua terra e della montagna, prima di far domande agli ospiti sulla loro impresa.

"Perchè non siete più numerosi? Affronterete un grande drago, alla fine, vi servirà un esercito per sconfiggerlo," chiese il mutaforma.

"Non abbiamo un esercito," disse Thorin sinceramente. "Questi sono gli unici nani coraggiosi abbastanza da rispondere alla mia chiamata."

Beorn li guardò prima di posare gli occhi su Bilbo. "E il coniglietto? Perchè è qui? Cosa potrebbe avere a che fare con dei nani?"

"'Il coniglietto è proprio qui e non ama essere ignorato," rispose Bilbo, sentendosi piuttosto irritato. "E sono venuto perchè voglio aiutarli. Il loro è un nobile obbiettivo."

Le folte sopracciglia del mutaforma si alzarono nuovamente. "Vedo…"

Aveva la sensazione che il mutaforma non gli credesse, ma da lì non chiese nient’altro riguardo allo hobbit. Quando il pasto si concluse, Beorn mostrò loro dove avrebbero potuto sistemarsi per la notte e li avvertì di non lasciare la casa sino a che non fosse sorto il sole. Ascoltò mentre i nani chiedevano il perchè e borbottavano per la risposta ricevuta, e poi li ignorò mentre Gandalf iniziava ad ammonirli.

_Bene. Fin qui è andato tutto più o meno come la volta scorsa_ , riflettè Bilbo mentre si impadroniva di uno dei letti. _Ora, se domattina entra e ci dice che crede alla nostra storia, allora saprò che le cose non sono cambiate poi molto. Spero._

"Scassinatore!" lo chiamò improvvisamente Glóin, marciando nella sua direzione. "Scassinatore, è ora di allenarsi! Raccogli il tuo coltello da burro."

Bilbo gemette e si lasciò cadere nel letto in modo teatrale.

"Non possiamo fare un’eccezione per stasera? Sono così stanco."

Glóin lo derise e gli diede qualche piccola gomitata per spingerlo in modo da potersi sedere sul letto di fianco a lui.

"Rammollito. Va bene, non ci alleneremo per oggi. Ma sappi che ci alleneremo domani e ogni giorno fino a che raggiungeremo Smaug! Devi irrobustirti prima che possiamo mandarti da lui."

"Perchè? Pensate di farmi affrontare Smaug da solo?" lo prese in giro lo hobbit.

Con sua sorpresa, Glóin si fece improvvisamente serio. Il nano gli si avvicinò e gli diede delle gentili pacche sul ginocchio. "Mai. Sei uno di noi, hobbit, e non ci voltiamo le spalle l’un l’altro. Ti proteggeremo quando affronteremo Smaug. Lo giuro."

Bilbo si sentì come se qualcuno gli avesse appena strappato l’aria dai polmoni. Un conto era amare qualcuno e proteggerlo. Un altro era sapere che qualcuno avrebbe fatto lo stesso per te. Da quando si era svegliato nuovamente nella sua casa tutti quei mesi prima, non aveva pensato molto all’essere amato. Sapeva cosa significava, lo ricordava, e certamente non era qualcosa che gli fosse mancato durante la vita. Ma fu solo in quel momento che si rese conto di quanto volesse che i suoi nani gli volessero bene come la volta precedente. Voleva il loro affetto e la loro lealtà e la loro amicizia.

Bilbo voleva essere importante per loro quanto loro lo erano per lui.

"Oh. Io… grazie," balbettò, sentendosi sopraffatto. Non sapeva cosa rispondere alla dichiarazione di Glóin. Non c’erano parole che potessero descrive ciò che provava in quell’istante. "Voi tutti siete… Anch’io voglio proteggervi."

"Lo sappiamo," lo rassicurò il nano, dandogli nuovamente delle pacche sul ginocchio. "Ognuno di noi lo sa." 

 Il mattino seguente confermò la teoria di Bilbo.

Beorn li salutò entusiasticamente e spiegò loro dei mannari e degli orchi che aveva affrontato nella notte. Li ringraziò per avergli raccontato la verità, e assicurò loro le provviste per quando avrebbero attraversato Mirkwood. Procurò loro anche dei pony che li accompagnassero sino al limitare della foresta, e parlò loro di cosa avrebbero dovuto aspettarsi una volta entrativi.

"Non dovrete bere e nemmeno toccare l’acqua che troverte là," lì avvertì il mutaforma mentre facevano colazione. "Non dovrete neanche cacciare le creature che vi vivono. Entrambe le cose vi ucciderebbero o vi maledirebbero. Dovrete rimanere sempre sul sentiero e non lasciarlo mai! Se ne uscirete vi perderete nell’oscura foresta e non sarete mai ritrovati!"

Fíli e Kíli spalancarono gli occhi mentre Ori impallidì. Gli altri, pur non sembrando così allarmati, si fecero tesi e preoccupati.

"E riguardo agli Elfi?" chiese Thorin con la mascella serrata.

"Di solito lasciano i viaggiatori indisturbati, se non creano baccano," disse Beorn, scrollando le spalle. "Probabilmente non vi daranno nessun fastidio."

Nessuno dei nani parve rassicurato.

"C’è un’altra cosa che dovete sapere," aggiunse Gandalf, schiarendosi la gola. "Temo di dovervi lasciare quando arriveremo alle soglie di Mirkwood."

Bilbo inarcò le sopracciglia mentre i nani cominciavano a protestare e lamentarsi con lo stregone. Gandalf li aveva lasciati soli anche la volta precedente, ma aveva pensato fosse per il Negromante. Che Radagast fosse finalmente apparso e avesse avvertito l’altro del pericolo? O il suo vecchio amico li stava lasciando per qualche altra ragione?

_Vorrei poterglielo chiedere senza insospettirlo_ , pensò ascoltando Gandalf rassicurare gli altri del suo eventuale ritorno. _Diamine. Un’altro vicolo cieco con cui fare i conti_.

Infine i suoi compagni di viaggio accettarono borbottando il fatto che il mago non sarebbe rimasto con loro, indipendentemente da quanto lo avessero supplicato, e la colazione si concluse in un solenne silenzio. Quando ebbero finito, i nani e il mago si dedicarono ciascuno alle proprie faccende, e Bilbo approfittò del momento per avvicinare il loro ospite.

"Mastro Beorn," chiamò, sventolando una mano per attirare l’attenzione del gigante. "Mastro Beorn, potremmo parlare?"

L’uomo sorrise e si accovacciò. "Ma certo, coniglietto! Come posso aiutarti?"

"Volvevo discutere del cibo per il viaggio," spiegò, avvicinandosi in modo che l’altro lo sentisse. "Sebbene io sia grato per il cibo che avremo, devo chiedertene di più di quanto tu intenda darci."

"Vuoi più cibo," riassunse Beorn, alzandosi nuovamente in piedi.

Lo hobbit annuì, senza vergogna per la richiesta. "Sì."

"Perchè?" chiese Beorn. Non sembrava offeso, ma curioso.

"Perchè la nostra camminata attraverso Mirkwood sarà molto lunga, e non c’è nulla da mangiare nella foresta," rispose. "Non vorrei correre il rischio di vedere i miei compagni morire di fame prima di essere arrostiti vivi dal drago."

Beorn rise. "Hai centrato un punto! Molto bene; vi darò tanto cibo quanto riusciate a portarne. Va bene?"

Bilbo annuì rilassando le spalle per il sollievo."Sì, grazie. Sarebbe meglio se avessimo più noci e frutta secca ed erbe, sono leggere e piccole e dureranno più a lungo."

"Lo hai già fatto prima," realizzò il mutaforma, inclinando la testa di lato.  
"Forse," ammise, scrollando le spalle, "o magari sono solo sensitivo. Posso aiutarti a raccogliere e impacchettare il cibo? Così saprò valutare se ne avremo abbastanza."

Beorn gli rivolse un ampio sorriso, che lo rese molto simile all’orso in cui si trasformava. "Coniglietto, puoi fare tutto quello che il tuo piccolo cuore desidera. Vieni, ti mostro la dispensa!" 

 Bilbo passò il resto del giorno aiutando Beorn nella preparazione delle provviste. Ispezionò personalmente e con attenzione ogni bagaglio, assicurandosi che ogni spazio libero fosse riempito con del cibo per il viaggio che li aspettava. Aiutò Beorn a scegliere le migliori borracce, e rifiutò gentilmente quando questi si offrì di fornirgli archi e frecce.

"Non ci servirebbero a nulla," disse sicuro. "Invece, se ci dessi della corda e una lanterna? Ho il presentimento che ci torneranno utili."

Beorn soddisfò ogni richiesta senza domande. Occasionalmente lo guardò incuriosito, ma non gli fece mai pressione per avere delle spiegazioni. Sembrava semplicemente contento di aiutarli e Bilbo non si era mai sentito tanto grato a qualcuno in vita sua.

A mezzogiorno furono pronti per partire.

"Questi pacchi sono pesanti," piagnucolò Kíli, imbronciandosi nel sollevare uno dei sacchi con entrambe le mani.

"Non lamentarti; ti mancherà il peso quando si alleggeriranno per il poco cibo," disse Dwalin, prendendo il proprio con una mano e portandolo al suo pony.

"Ti ho visto aiutare il nostro ospite a prepararli," commentò Bofur a Bilbo mentre lo aiutava a legare il suo bagaglio al pony. “Cosa ci avete messo dentro?"

"Cibo," rispose fermamente. "Tanto, tanto cibo. E grandi borracce. Tante anche di quelle, per la verità."

Bofur rise. "Ben fatto! Forse non moriremo di fame, dopotutto."

_È quello che spero._

Beorn diede loro l’addio con un’ultima raccomandazione riguardo alla strada più sicura da prendere, e partirono. Cavalcarono velocemente per il resto della giornata prima di accamparsi al tramonto. A quel punto Bilbo riusciva a distinguere la linea sfocata di Mirkwood in lontananza, e sentì la gola seccarsi al ricordo della fame e della sete che li aveva perseguitati negli ultimi giorni là dentro. Aveva affrontato molte cose spiacevoli in vita sua, ma morire di fame e di stenti era ancora tra le cose che lo spaventavano di più.

Glóin lo trascinò ad allenarsi nuovamente quella sera, e lui sopportò obbedientemente e senza lamentarsi. Sapere ora che il nano lo allenasse perchè tenesse a lui lo rendeva sopportabile. Persino se poi sarebbe rimasto incriccato e dolorante per il resto della notte. Quando ebbero finito di combattere, raggiunse Bombur e Bofur e li ascoltò chiacchierare mentre si addormentava.

All’alba ripartirono. La linea scura in lontananza si fece sempre più nitida finchè presto si trovarono alle soglie della foresta conosciuta con il nome di Mirkwood. Era come la ricordava, gli alberi intricati e contorti, l’oscurità minacciosa, e quel silenzio innaturale che non si incrinava mai. Vederla nuovamente gli riportò la paura nel cuore e svegliò l’anello nella sua tasca.

_Strade buie, giorni bui, buie morti_ , lo schernì l’anello. _Buio, buio, buio, così buio di fronte a te_.

_Possò farcela_ , ribattè, radunando il suo coraggio. _Posso affrontare tutto, ora._

L’anello si limitò a ridere di lui. Quel pezzo di metallo era rimasto perlopiù in silenzio dalla battaglia con Azog, ma si era costantemente fatto sentire col suo tocco gelido. Indugiava in fondo alla sua mente, aspettando pazientemente che lo usasse di nuovo.

"Saranno al sicuro da soli, i pony?" chiese Ori mentre iniziavano a liberarli dei bagagli.

"Non preoccupatevi, Mastro Ori. Beorn mi ha assicurato che conoscono la via per tornare a casa," promise Gandalf mentre li aiutava. "Credo anche che verrà loro incontro a metà strada. È  molto protettivo verso i suoi animali. Se ne occupa come fossero suoi figli."

Óin grugnì sommessamente. "E proprio quando credi che non possa essere più strano…"

Una volta liberi, i pony trotterellarono allegramente per la loro strada, evidentemente contenti di lasciarsi dietro Mirkwood e i pesanti bagagli. Presto ebbero riempito tutte le borracce nel vicino ruscello, e distribuito equamente i pesi. A Bilbo parve che il suo fardello fosse sospettosamente più leggero della volta precedente, ma non ne poteva avere la certezza.

"Qui è dove vi devo lasciare," annunciò Gandalf montando nuovamente a cavallo. Si accomodò prima di rivolgere nuovamente la sua attenzione al gruppo sotto di lui.

"Ci rincontreremo," promise, sorridendo leggermente. "Per ora continuate senza di me. Assicuratevi di seguire le indicazioni di Beorn e non lasciate il sentiero. Se farete così giungerete all’altro capo della foresta senza problemi."

"Faremo tutto ciò che ci avete detto," assicurò Balin, rivolgendo al mago un piccolo inchino. "Buon viaggio, per ora, Mastro Gandalf."

Thorin annuì, rivolgendo uno sguardo serio all’uomo. "Buon viaggio. Ci rivedremo dall’altro lato."

"Buon viaggio," rispose Gandalf, inchinando la testa verso tutti loro. Il suo sguardo grigio corse su ognuno un’ultima volta prima che lo stregone si voltasse e partisse, divenendo una macchia sfumata di grigio e bianco prima ancora che potessero sbattere le palpebre. 

Il gruppo lo guardò allontanarsi finchè Thorin si schiarì la gola e fece cenno a tutti di muoversi. "Andiamo," chiamò, entrando nella foresta, "abbiamo una lunga strada da fare."

_Non troppo lunga, spero_ , pensò Bilbo, e seguì il resto dei nani tra le fronde di Mirkwood.


	15. Capitolo 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : Non mi appartengono alcuno dei personaggi familiari, delle ambientazioni, degli aspetti della trama o degli elementi presenti in questa storia. Appartengono tutti a **J.R.R. Tolkien** (probabilmente intento a rivoltarsi nella tomba).

## Capitolo 14 

In un’altra vita, quando si era seduto a scrivere la sua storia, Bilbo aveva ricordato il viaggio attraverso Mirkwood con una sorta di stanca nostalgia. Era stato orribile, certo; la fame, i ragni giganti, i freddi elfi, e la fuga nei barili lungo le rapide di un fiume non erano state esattamente una vacanza. Ma in seguito, dopo esserne usciti e con gli animi nuovamente pacati e liberi dall’adrenalina dell’avventura, si era guardato alle spalle e aveva provato un certo orgoglio per quanto era riuscito a compiere. Più tardi aveva anche considerato di attraversare la foresta una seconda volta, nel viaggio di ritorno, spavaldo e sicuro di poter affrontare qualunque cosa gli lanciasse contro.   

Si era sbagliato.

 _Sbagliato, sbagliato, sbagliato, SBAGLIATO! Mi sbagliavo così tanto, odio questo posto; lo odio, lo odio, lo odio!_  Si ripeteva Bilbo, evitando all’ultimo momento di non inciampare in una radice per la quinta volta in venti minuti.

Erano nel bosco da neanche un giorno e lo Hobbit lo odiava già. Odiava gli alberi torreggianti dalle chiome intrecciate che bloccavano la luce solare. Odiava il sentiero che serpeggiava e si attorcigliava tra gli alberi caduti e la vegetazione incolta. Odiava gli scoiattoli neri che li osservavano procedere coi loro piccoli occhietti brillanti, dall’aspetto anche troppo intelligente secondo lui. Odiava i suoni sconosciuti che eccheggiavano intorno a loro e li facevano sobbalzare in cerca dell’origine, che non trovavano mai. Odiava le ragnatele che si tendevano da un albero all’altro in dozzine di spessi, scuri filamenti che pendevano canzonatori sopra le loro teste. Ma ciò che odiava di più era la consapevolezza dei tanti occhi che li guardavano mentre arrancavano attraverso la foresta.   

"Sembri davvero arrabbiato," notò Bofur chinandosi in avanti per osservare meglio lo Hobbit. "Cosa c’è che non va?"

"Odio questo posto," rispose seccamente Bilbo. "Odio questi alberi, gli scoiattoli, le ragantele, e odio assolutamente queste stupide radici che continuano a farmi inciampare!"

Bofur si ritrasse lentamente. "Uhm, mi dispiace? Preferisci… Preferisci camminare dietro di me? Posso inciampare prima io e avvertirti."

Bilbo sospirò e scosse la testa. "No, scusa, non preoccuparti. Ho solo bisogno di un po’ di tempo per abituarmi a questa stupida foresta. Starò bene."

Bofur annuì ma mantenne un’espressione preoccupata nel tornare al suo posto. Camminarono così, in fila indiana, con Thorin alla guida e Dwalin a chiudere. Fu una camminata lunga e silenziosa mentre la foresta portava al limite non solo Bilbo, ma tutti loro. Poteva vedere quanto gli altri fossero tesi e all’erta, dallo spericolato Kili a quella corda di violino di Dori. Nessuno si sentiva al sicuro in Mirkwood.

Peggiorò con il calare del sole, quando l’intera foresta divenne un fitto manto scuro. Il piccolo fuoco che accesero faceva fatica a penetrare l’oscurità intorno a loro, e non faceva nulla per nascondere gli occhi verdi e rossi che li fissavano da ogni direzione.  

"Pensate che ci attaccheranno?" sussurrò Ori dal dove era seduto, stretto tra i suoi fratelli. Per una volta non sembrava infastidito dal braccio di Nori sulle sue spalle, o dal mantello in cui Dori lo aveva avvolto.

"Ne dubito. Se ne avessero avuto l’intenzione ci avrebbero già attaccati, ormai," ringhiò Dwalin lanciando un’occhiata agli occhi sopra di loro.

"Faremo dei turni di guardia in modo che nulla ci colga impreparati," aggiunse Thorin spostando, calmo, lo sguardo su Orcrist.

Ori si rilassò leggermente ma continuò a osservare nervosamente gli occhi. Dalla parte opposta a lui, Fíli e Kíli facevano lo stesso, ma i loro sguardi erano più incuriositi che spaventati. Erano stretti tra Dwalin e Balin, e chiacchieravano sommessamente guardando a turni le paia di occhi sconosciuti intorno a loro.

Bilbo non sapeva, in tutta onestà, a chi appartenessero —Elfi o bestie, poco gli importava—ma manteneva lo sguardo sul tondo e pallido paio che appariva occasionalmente. Non aveva nessuna voglia di combattere nuovamente i ragni, ma lo avrebbe fatto senza esitare se gli aracnidi avessero tentato qualcosa.

 _Voi_ non  _vi metterete in mezzo_ , pensò, squadrando un paio di occhi blu che sembravano brillare. _Voi_ non  _prenderete i miei amici. Non di nuovo._

"Mastro Baggins, credo che dovreste dormire verso il centro del gruppo," disse improvvisamente Óin, interrompendo la sua gara di sguardi coi ragni.

"Uhm, perchè?" chiese, guardando il guaritore seduto di fronte a lui.

"Perchè non mi stupirebbe se tentaste di attaccare qualunque cosa ci stia guardando," rispose schiettamente il nano. "Se starete nel mezzo potrò tenervi d’occhio più facilmente."

Bilbo lo fissò, sentendosi piuttosto offeso dalla risposta. "Cosa? Non ho intenzione di fare una cosa del genere, non sono stupido! Beorn ha detto di non lasciare il sentiero, ricordate? Li confronterò solamente se si faranno vedere sul sentiero."

Pensò che questa risposta avrebbe soddisfatto il nano, ma sembrò solo ottenere che tutto il campo si fermasse per fissarlo.  

"Oh Mahâl," gemette Dwalin, strofinandosi la fronte.

"Wow,  e io che pensavo _noi_ fossimo un problema," Fíli mormorò a Kíli, che annuì, concordando.

"Come sei sopravvissuto fino all’età adulta?" chiese Bofur, guardandolo come se non avesse mai visto l’Hobbit prima.

"Vedi, ti avevo detto che aveva bisogno di qualcuno che gli stesse dietro," disse Nori a Dori mentre Ori lo guardava con compassione.

Glóin semplicemente scosse la testa mentre Óin lasciò andare un profondo sospiro. "D’accordo, dormirai nel mezzo da ora in avanti," dichiarò il guaritore, con l’aria di chi ha appena avuto la prova delle sue supposizioni. "Farsi vedere sul sentiero… Sto cominciando a ricredermi sugli Hobbit…"

"Ma, io—" Bilbo cercò di protestare ma fu completamente ignorato. Era confuso dall’improvvisa piega degli eventi, ma aveva il presentimento che le cose non sarebbero cambiate presto. 

 

I giorni passarono lentamente.

Bilbo cercò di tenere conto di quanto tempo passasse ma fu sempre più difficile man mano che si addentravano di più nella foresta.  Ben presto gli alberi divennero così fitti che le cime bloccavano qualsiasi raggio di luce solare. Senza alcun punto di riferimento per contare i giorni, si concentrò sulle provviste di cibo e acqua. Beorn ne aveva dato loro in più, come aveva chiesto, e sebbene si stessero impegnando per razionarle saggiamente, aveva comunque il timore che potessero esaurirle di nuovo. I suoi camerati, almeno, non condividevano queste preoccupazioni. Erano sempre consapevoli della foresta e dei suoi occupanti, ma senza lo stress della fame a pesare su di loro, erano in grado di rilassarsi leggermente. Fíli e Kíli ricominciarono a scherzare, e Nori ricominciò addirittura a infastidire Dori come al solito. Fu sollevato di non doversi sorbire di nuovo i litigi della compagnia di nani.

Con il poco spazio a disposizione, Glóin aveva sospeso con riluttanza i loro allenamenti. Aveva giurato che sarebbero ripresi non appena fossero usciti dalla foresta, e lo Hobbit accettò immediatamente il patto per tranquillizzarlo. Senza gli allenamenti a tenerlo occupato, Bilbo decise di passare il tempo con Bifur per continuare ad imparare l’Iglishmêk.

"Quindi… questo vuol dire 'amico,' mentre l’opposto vuol dire 'nemico,'" chiese lo Hobbit cercando di fare i segni corretti con le dita.

Bifur annuì e ondeggiò le dita prima di rispondere in Khuzdûl. Bilbo guardò Bofur—che faceva da traduttore e insegnante—per una risposta.

"Ha detto che devi piegare di più all’indietro l’indice," spiegò il nano.

Bilbo eseguì e mostrò nuovamente la mano. "Così?"

Bifur annuì e Bofur sorride. "Perfetto! E questo l’hai imparato."

Bilbo osservò la sua stessa mano e poi il duo di fronte a sé. "Non avrei mai pensato che un linguaggio dei segni potesse essere così complicato."

"Il Khuzdûl è una lingua complessa," spiegò Bofur, scrollando le spalle. "l’Iglishmêk ne è lo specchio, in questo."

"Hmm. Non sto imparando davvero la vostra lingua, giusto? Voglio dire, non voglio mettervi nei guai per avermi insegnato queste cose," disse lo Hobbit, realizzando per la prima volta che la sua richiesta avrebbe potuto mettere i suoi amici in una situazione spinosa.

Bofur scosse la testa e gli rivolse un sorriso complete di fossette. "Tranquillo! Non stiamo infrangendo nessuna legge. Visto che stiamo traducendo i segni nella lingua comune, non stai davvero imparando il Khuzdûl."

Bifur annuì e gesticolò con una mano in un modo che tradusse mentalmente con 'è tutto a posto, lascia perdere.'

"Ah, è vero," ammise, sollevato dal non aver causato possibili problemi. "Continuiamo. Qual’è il segno per ‘guai’?"

Bifur indicò l’Hobbit.

"Che—? Oh, ha, ha, molto divertente." Bilbo roteò gli occhi mentre Bofur se la rideva. "D’accordo, d’accordo. Sono sempre nei guai."

"Hai davvero un istinto per il metterti nella peggior situazione possibile, devi ammetterlo," gli fece notare il giocattolaio. "E gran parte è sempre opera tua."

"Non vado in cerca di guai!" replicò, facendo l’offeso. "Solo, mi capita spesso di ritrovarmi con gente che ne porta!"

Bifur grugnì e gli rivolse uno sguardo che non aveva bisogno di parole.

Lo Hobbit puntò un dito contro il nano. "Non guardarmi così! Sai che ho ragione!"

"Beh,  _tu_  hai accettato di seguire  _noi_  in questa avventura," gli ricordò Bofur, con un sorriso così marcato da sembrare doloroso. "E potrei parlare dei troll, e delle montagne, e degli orchi, e poi con Beorn..."

Bilbo stava per protestare ma si accorse che in effetti Bofur aveva trovato un buon punto.

 _Dannati Nani_ , pensò, e fece del suo meglio per non imbronciarsi troppo mentre gli altri due ridevano di lui.  

"Mastro Baggins!" lo chiamò Dori da qualche parte dietro di lui. "Venite qui per un momento."

"Volentieri," rispose, alzandosi e affrettandosi verso l’anziano nano. Ignorò la risata di Bifur e le mezze scuse di Bofur, e si sedette di fronte a Dori. Il guerriero stava cucendo qualcosa che aveva l’aspetto di una delle maglie di Nori. Al suo fianco c’era una pila di vestiti con numerosi strappi e buchi da riparare.

"Sì? Vi serve qualcosa? Un aiuto magari?" chiese lo Hobbit.

Dori grugnì e posò il lavoro.  "Difficilmente. Volevo semplicemente consegnarvi il vostro cappotto. L’avevo già finito ma avevo dimenticato di dirvelo."

Bilbo lo fissò, sorpreso, mentre il nano raggiungeva la sua sacca e ne estraeva un piccolo cappotto rosso. Lo lanciò all’Hobbit e il vestito lo colpì in pieno volto prima di cadergli in grembo.

"Il colore non è dei più delicati ma la stoffa è forte e resistente," spiegò il nano rimettendosi all’opera. "Vi terrà al caldo con l’arrivo dell’autunno."

Bilbo sollevò il cappotto e passò le dita sul liscio materiale. Era soffice e vellutato all’esterno, ma l’interno era imbottito con del caldo pelo beige cucito con piccoli impeccabili punti. Non aveva bottoni, ovviamente, e il materiale era un po’ troppo sontuoso per i suoi gusti, ma in fondo era davvero un magnifico cappotto.

E  _Dori_  lo aveva cucito apposta per _lui_.

"I-Io non so cosa dire," sussurrò, toccata dal gesto semplice ma sincero. "Grazie, Mastro Dori. È stupendo."

Dori scrollò le spalle e continuò a lavorare, ma il suo volto si rasserenò un po’. "Non è niente. Vi serviva un nuovo cappotto e io sono un sarto. È stata un’impresa piuttosto semplice da compiere."

"Non vuol dire che io vi sia meno grato," insisté. "Avete impiegato tempo ed energie per farlo solamente per la mia salute. Già questo è un gran regalo da solo."

"Usate tante belle parole," disse il nano guardandolo. "Io non sono così eloquente e lascio che le mie azioni parlino per me."

"Beh, questo ha significato tanto per me," rispose Bilbo, stringendo il cappotto. "Lo tratterò sempre come un tesoro."

Dori sbuffò per sdrammatizzare ma il suo sguardo era pieno di affetto. "Non siate così drammatico; è solo un cappotto."

 _No_ , pensò Bilbo tra sè mentre il nano tornava a cucire,  _è molto di più._

 

 

Fu un grande sollievo quando trovarono finalmente il ponte rotto.

"Quindi… qualche idea su come arrivare all’altra sponda?" chiese Bombur mentre studiavano il ponte di legno, completamente marcito nel mezzo.

"C’è una barca sull’altro lato," fece loro notare Bilbo, scrutando la distanza. "Sembra a dodici iarde da qui."

"Riuscite a vedere così chiaramente a quella distanza?" domandò impressionato Thorin, guardandolo con stupore.

Scrollò le spalle. "Gli Hobbit hanno una buona vista."

"C’è un modo per portare la barca da questo lato?" chiese Balin, grattandosi pensieroso sotto la mandibola.

"Ci serve una corda con un uncino," disse fermamente lo Hobbit, decidendo di arrivare dritto al punto. "La barca sembra leggera e non credo sia legata a nulla. Se riuscissimo a lanciarvi dentro un uncino, poi potremmo tirarla verso di noi."

Da qui andò tutto all’incirca come la prima volta. Fissarono un uncino ad una corda e Fili fu scelto per il lancio. Dopo aver mancato per un paio di volte, riuscì finalmente ad agganciare la barca e iniziò a tirare, scoprendo che era legata. Kili accorse in aiuto del fratello e, dopo una gomitata di Bilbo, andò in aiuto anche Dori. Ci volle qualche spinta ma riuscirono a liberare la barca e prenderla prima che fosse portata via dalla corrente.

"Non ci sono remi," notò Dwalin ispezionando il mezzo. "Come facciamo a spingere questa dannata cosa?"

Fíli alzò la mano impacciatamente. "Ho un’idea."

Dopo che Fíli ebbe spiegato il suo piano, concordarono e lanciarono un secondo uncino sino a farlo incastrare su un albero dell’altra sponda. Bilbo attese che Thorin decidesse in che ordine avrebbero guadato il fiume poi parlò di nuovo.

"Andrò per ultimo," intervenì prima che Bombur potesse lamentarsi. "Sono leggero e bilancerò Bombur."

Thorin si crucciò ma non lo contraddì. "Molto bene. Fíli, Kíli, Balin! Siete i primi."

Vicino a lui, Nori gli tirò leggermente i capelli. "Smettila."

"Di fare cosa?" chiese lo Hobbit.

"Mettere gli altri al primo posto," rispose il nano mentre guardava i loro compagni di viaggio arrampicarsi prudentemente nell’imbarcazione. "Pensa alla tua sicurezza, per una volta."

Bilbo fece un’espressione di disgusto. "Non credo proprio. Voi avete bisogno di qualcuno che vi stia dietro molto più di me."

Nori sospirò e scosse la testa. "Testardo."

"Sì," concordò, e tirò una gomitata nel fianco del nano con tutta la sua forza.

L’altro non si mosse neppure.

Fu un lento processo, far arrivare tutti all’altra sponda in sicurezza. Li osservò procedere prudentemente mentre si sforzava di ascoltare i rumori della foresta in cerca di qualche cervo al galoppo. Non sapeva seil cervo si sarebbe fatto vedere, a causa dei tempi differenti, ma non ne escludeva la possibilità. La loro fortuna non era così tanta.

Difatti, quando fu finalmente il loro turno di guadare il fiume, Bilbo sentì distintamente il rumore di zoccoli al galoppo che si avvicinavano. Prima che Bombur potesse mettere un piede nella barca, l’Hobbit ne afferrò il braccio e lo spinse sul lato del ponte. Prima che il nano potesse anche solo chiedergli il motivo, un cervo volò fuori dalle ombre sull’altra sponda e galoppò verso di loro. Gettò gli altri a terra prima di balzare in un arco aggraziato oltre il fiume. Atterrò leggiadro e galoppò nuovamente nel fitto della foresta, ignorando i due sul ponte come se non fossero esistiti.

"Hmp. Maledetto cervo," borbottò tra sè lo Hobbit mentre lasciava andare il cuoco. "Tutto bene, Bombur?"

Il nano annuì, un po’ scosso dall’improvvisa apparizione dell’animale. "S-Sì. Solo un po’ sorpreso, è tutto. Non me l’aspettavo."

Bilbo gli diede delle leggere pacche sul braccio. "Già, è stata una cosa piuttosto improvvisa. Beh andiamo allora; finiamo questa traversata."

Con il cervo ormai lontano, i due si arrampicarono nella barca e giunsero lentamente dall’altra parte del fiume. Non fecero in tempo a mettere un piede fuori dalla barca che furono accerchiati dai loro compagni.

"Tutto okay, Bombur?" chiese Bofur al fratello mentre lo aiutava a scendere.

Il cuoco annuì e lo scacciò con una mano. "Sì, sì, sto bene. Bilbo mi ha spinto di lato prima che potesse travolgermi."

"Oh?" Bofur inarcò le sopracciglia e sorrise allo Hobbit. "Grazie. Non oso pensare a cosa sarebbe successo se quel cervo avesse fatto cadere mio fratello nel fiume."

Bilbo scrollò le spalle e afferrò la mano tesa di Dori. "Nessun problema. Non avrei potuto lasciare che accadesse."

"Vero. Piuttosto ti saresti fatto travolgere tu," concordò Nori allegramente, perchè sapeva come infastidire qualcuno.

Lo Hobbit sussultò mentre la stretta di Dori sulla sua mano si faceva più salda. "Per quanto possa essere vero, non è successo. Siamo entrambi al sicuro. Qui. Con tutti voi. Incolumi."

"Camminerai vicino a Ori per il resto del viaggio," dichiarò Dori in risposta.

Bilbo imprecò.

 

 Continuarono a camminare.

Con Bombur cosciente e il cibo ancora in quantità soddisfacenti, riuscirono a proseguire più a lungo rispetto alla prima volta. Fu allo stesso tempo una benedizione e una maledizione per Bilbo. Una benedizione, perchè erano molto più vicini al lasciare Mirkwood e raggiungere Lake-town. Ma una maledizione, perché ora non sapeva cosa aspettarsi dalla foresta. Realizzò di avere anche un altro dilemma: Thranduil. Se non avessero incontrato il re elfico durante il primo viaggio, questi non avrebbe saputo della loro impresa, e non sarebbe venuto da loro in cerca di risarcimenti. Senza Thranduil e il suo esercito, Bilbo realizzò che non sarebbero stati in grado di vincere la futura battaglia.

 _Questo è un problema_ , rimurginò tra sè una notte. _Come faccio ad attirare la sua attenzione? A meno che non usciamo dal sentiero causando problemi, dubito che gli possa importare di noi. Ma non posso lasciare che loro escano dal sentiero e non posso farlo neanch_ _’_ _io. Forse c_ _’_ _è un modo in cui io possa intrufolarmi nel suo palazzo..._

"Avete l’aria molto frustrata," esordì Thorin prendendo posto di fianco a lui. Bilbo si dovette sforzare per non saltare in aria o irrigidirsi all’improvvisa comparsa del re nanico.

"Sto semplicemente pensando a quanto ancora ci durerà il cibo nella foresta," mentì, facendosi un po’ in là per lasciare più spazio al nano.

"Mmm. Balin sta tenendo il calcolo e stima che potremmo farlo durare per altre due settimane," ammise Thorin. "Ma solo se iniziamo a fare dei tagli sulle razioni attuali."

"Lo pensavo anch’io." Osservò il nano mentre stiracchiava le gambe e forzava le sue spalle a rilassarsi. Thorin sembrava stanco ed era reso evidente dai cerchi scuri sotto i suoi occhi e dalla tensione nella sua mascella. Il peso del viaggio iniziava a chiedere il suo tributo.

 _Voglio aiutarlo_ , pensò lo Hobbit, stringendo le mani sulla stoffa dei pantaloni.   _Ma come? Non si fida ancora abbastanza di me._

"Bilbo," disse Thorin improvvisamente, voltandosi a guardarlo. "Vi ricordate la conversazione che abbiamo avuto dopo che avete salvato Fíli? Quella sul debito che ho nei vostri confronti?"

Lo Hobbit annuì lentamente. "Ssssì. Cosa c’è…?"

"Mi avete detto che non avrei potuto realizzare il vostro desiderio. Che l’unica cosa che vorreste non è nel mio potere realizzarla."

"E non lo sarà mai," gli ricordò, perchè sapeva quanto testardi sapessero essere i nani.

Thorin non lo negò. Invece, lo guardò con occhi blu che parvero quasi neri nell’oscurità della foresta. "Il vostro desiderio più grande… è per lui, vero? L’amore che avete perso?" chiese piano.

Bilbo spostò lo sguardo. La gola gli si strinse mentre cercava di ricacciare una risata e le lacrime. "Sì."

Thorin fece un sospiro pesante. "Lo sospettavo. La morte è qualcosa contro cui persino _io_ non posso combattere."

"Già, è piuttosto finale," concordò, e notò con dispetto di avere la voce incrinata.

"Suppongo di dover trovare un altro modo per ripagarvi," continuò il nano, picchiettando nervosamente le dita sull’elsa di Orcrist.

"Ho già detto come potreste farlo. Non capisco perchè non possiate accettare quello come mio desiderio," borbottò lo Hobbit.

"Tenere tutti vivi non è qualcosa che io possa promettere," rispose il re. "è già stupefacente essere riusciti ad arrivare sin qui senza perdite."

Bilbo rise. "Vero. Ho avuto paura avessimo perso qualcuno sulle montagne. E poi quando gli orchi li hanno riportati da noi... siamo stati fortunati."

"Hmm." Thorin lanciò qualche occhiata attorno al campo prima di tornare a guardarlo. "La… la persona che avete perso… siete stati insieme a lungo?"

"No," rispose lo Hobbit semplicemente. "L’ho conosciuto solo per un breve periodo. Siamo stati sempre amici e nulla di più. È morto prima che potessi dirgli dei miei sentimenti."

Gli occhi di Thorin si spalancarono e le sue sopracciglia si inarcarono verso l’alto. "Non eravate amanti? Pensavo… Insomma, da come avete parlato di lui immaginavo—"

"Sì, è un errore comprensibile," ammise. "Parlo di lui come del mio cuore ma non era lo stesso da parte sua. Lui... lui mi riteneva un caro amico, e io non ho osato chiedere per nulla di più. Era più semplice amarlo da lontano."

Il nano lo guardava ora con qualcosa simile alla pietà negli occhi. Vederlo gli faceva venir voglia di ridere (o piangere) perchè lo stesso nano ne era il responsabile. "Non guardatemi così," disse gentilmente. "Ho accettato il mio posto nella vita molto tempo fa. Sono in pace col mio cuore ora."

"È  comunque molto triste trovare il proprio Unico solo per scoprire di non essere tale per loro," rispose il re dolcemente.

Bilbo scrollò le spalle. Aveva davvero accettato la sua sorte in amore da molto tempo. La prima volta era stato contento di amare Thorin a distanza, non si era mai aspettato altro che amicizia dal re. Era lo stesso anche ora. Gli bastava essere vicino a lui e proteggerlo e amarlo in silenzio. Non avrebbe chiesto per più di questo.

"L’amore non è sempre giusto," rispose. "Non ho mai pensato che mi sarei innamorato, quand’ero giovane.  È stata una sorpresa quando è successo. Perciò faccio tesoro dei miei ricordi e trovo conforto nel mio amore per lui. È  tutto ciò che posso fare."

Thorin non aveva una risposta a questo.

"Siete mai stato innamorato, Mastro Thorin?" chiese lo Hobbit. Aveva sempre evitato la domanda, anche in passato, per la paura di trovare un cuore infranto, ma ormai era oltre queste preoccupazioni. Aveva vissuto con il cuore spezzato da quando Thorin aveva esalato l’ultimo respiro.

"No. Il mio amore è sempre stato riservato alla mia gente," disse fermamente il nano. "Anche da principe ho sempre ritenuto che il regno dovesse essere messo al primo posto. Non…  non sarebbe giusto chiedere a qualcuno di donare a me il proprio cuore quando dovrebbe accontentarsi di condividere il mio con la mia gente."

Bilbo non lo sapeva. Aveva sempre saputo che Thorin aveva molta cura del suo popolo, certo, ma non avrebbe mai pensato che il re evitasse l’amore per esso. Non sapeva se fosse un sentimento nobile o triste.

Thorin grugnì improvvisamente e ridacchiò. Quando si accorse dello sguardo stranito di Bilbo, spiegò, "Stavo riflettendo, che noi due siamo piuttosto patetici in fatto di questioni di cuore."

Bilbo sbattè le palpebre una, due volte, e poi scoppiò in una risata a cui presto si unì anche Thorin. I loro compagni di viaggio li stavano adesso fissando con espressioni diverse, ma Bilbo li ignorò. Continuò semplicemente a ridere perché se non lo avesse fatto probabilmente si sarebbe messo a piangere per il suo piccolo cuore che batteva per il re che poteva amare solo il suo popolo.

_Una sorte patetica davvero._

 

Due giorni dopo furono attaccati dagli Elfi.

Bilbo, onestamente, non se lo sarebbe aspettato.

Emersero dalla foresta come fantasmi e loro si trovarono circondati prima ancora di poter sbattere le palpebre. Nessuno dei nani ebbe il modo di sguainare le armi, poiché ciascuno di loro aveva una freccia puntata tra gli occhi da un elfo. Bilbo spostò lentamente lo sguardo dalla punta che lo minacciava, risalendo fino a mettere a fuoco il suo proprietario. Era una donna elfica con lunghi capelli rossi e fieri occhi nocciola. Era bella come ogni altro elfo, con i suoi zigomi marcati e la figura longilinea, ma non fu la sua bellezza a immobilizzarlo e spingerlo a fissarla insistemente. Era la sua familiarità.

_Tauriel! Quindi…_

Guardò con la coda dell’occhio a dove Thorin stava immobile, una freccia puntata alla testa. L’elfo che la puntava era alto e delicato, con pallidi occhi blu che brillavano d’argento sotto la luce. Il suo volto era come una lama finemente lavorata e anche lui terribilmente familiare.

"Bene, bene. Cos’abbiamo qui," chiese Legolas studiando dall’alto in basso Thorin coi suoi freddi, gelidi occhi. "Nani che vagano in una foresta che non gli appartiene. Mi chiedo cosa li abbia portati da queste parti…"

"Non abbiamo cattive intenzioni," rispose Balin prima che Thorin potesse aprir bocca firmando la loro condanna a morte.  "Siamo solo di passaggio. Non è un crimine, dico bene? Non abbiamo infranto alcuna legge, nè ferito alcuna creatura nel nostro tragitto."

"Percorrete la strada della mia gente," fece loro notare Legolas. "Siete entrati nel nostro territorio senza alcun permesso. Siete degli intrusi."

"Dì quello che ti pare, Elfo," rispose seccamente Thorin. "Non abbiamo commesso alcun crimine."

Il principe riportò lentamente lo sguardo su di lui. "Thorin Scudodiquercia, figlio di Thráin, figlio di Thrór. È passato molto tempo dall’ultima volta in cui abbiamo visto la tua stirpe."

Thorin non disse nulla ma i suoi occhi si ridussero a sottili fessure blu nel suo viso.

"Mi chiedo cosa ti abbia riportato qui dopo tutti questi anni," Legolas continuò. "Ci darai delle spiegazioni?"

Il nano rimase chiuso in un ostinato silenzio.

"No? Molto bene allora. Forse preferisci spiegarti direttamente al nostro re." L’Elfo abbassò finalmente l’arco ma non perse di vista per un istante il suo prigioniero. "Legateli. Lasceremo che sia mio padre a occuparsene."

 _Beh, immagino che questo risolva il problema su come coinvolgere Thranduil_ , pensò Bilbo prima di ritrovarsi con le braccia legate di fronte a sè.

 

 

Gli Elfi li guidarono attraverso la foresta similmente a come fecero nel primo viaggio. L’unica differenza fu che a Bilbo, questa volta, il tragitto parve più breve. Ma in fondo erano riusciti a proseguire indisturbati più a lungo. Alla fine giunsero al ponte e al fiume riottoso che scorreva scuro e intimidatorio sotto di esso, come lo ricordava. Gli Elfi li trascinarono oltre il ponte e lungo le ali del palazzo scavate nella roccia, sino alla stanza del trono del re elfico, Thranduil.

Come suo figlio, Thranduil non era diverso dall’immagine scolpita nei suoi ricordi. Era sempre bello quanto una statua abilmente scolpita, immacolato, perfetto e immutevole. Abbassò lo sguardo su ciascuno di loro dal suo alto trono, prima che i suoi occhi vaganti si posassero su Thorin.

"Thorin Scudodiquercia," lo salutò il re elfico senza l’ombra di alcuna emozione. "È  passato del tempo."

"Non abbastanza," ringhiò il nano, senza preoccuparsi di nascondere l’espressione carica di rabbia.

L’elfo chinò la testa in quello che sarebbe potuto essere un segno di assenso. "No. Sarei stato lieto di non vedere più un solo capello della tua specie, ma lo hai appena reso impossibile grazie alla tua presenza. Dimmi... perchè siete nella mia foresta? Per quale motivo avete osato varcare le soglie del _mio_ reame? "

Thorin non rispose.

"Ostinati come sempre, vedo," riconobbe Thranduil. "Non importa. Credo di avere un’idea sul perchè siate qui. Volete forse reclamare ciò che un tempo era vostro? Sei venuto sin qui per cercare di riconquistarti la tua vecchia casa, piccolo principe?"

Thorin serrò la mascella. "Non sono più principe. Sono re—"

"Oh! Perdonatemi, vostra maestà. Avevo dimenticato della scomparsa di vostro nonno," interruppe Thranduil con grande teatralità. Distese in un arco aggraziato un lungo braccio e disse lentamente, "Onore al Re sotto la Montagna."

In risposta, Thorin parve sbiancare e i suoi occhi si fecero di ghiaccio. Gli altri guardavano trucemente il re elfico, e persino Bilbo non potè negare la sua irritazione nei confronti del monarca. Capiva che c’erano cattivi trascorsi tra Elfi e Nani che risalivano già a secoli prima, ma Thranduil ora era semplicemente meschino.

E Bilbo Baggins non aveva tempo da perdere con elfi meschini.

"Basta così," disse in Sindarin, facendosi strada sino al fianco di Thorin. Gettò la testa all’indietro per guardare al re che troneggiava su di lui. "Ne ho abbastanza! Dovreste vergognarvi di voi stesso! Un grande Re Elfico  a canzonare un altro re per il suo dolore? Cosa c’è di sbagliato in voi? Non avete alcun orgoglio? Alcuna compassione? Alcuna _educazione_?"

Per la prima volta, Thranduil mostrò finalmente segni di una qualche emozione. I suoi occhi si allargarono di una piccola e frazione e si sciolsero leggermente. Si chinò in avanti dal suo trono e inclinò la testa di lato in un’espressione che pareva di meraviglia mentre studiava lo Hobbit sotto di lui.

"Un mezzuomo," rispose in Sindarin. "Non ho visto la tua specie per secoli. Come hai imparato la nostra lingua?"

Bilbo roteò gli occhi. "Oh, non siate così sorpreso. Non è che la vostra lingua sia un segreto. Basta avere abbastanza libri e un buon insegnante, per impararla."

"Un mezzuomo che parla la lingua degli elfi e viaggia con dei nani... non credo di aver mai visto nulla di così stravagante," commentò l’elfo, ritraendosi sul trono. "Dimmi, perchè viaggi con questa gente? Cosa può avere in comune un mezzuomo con dei nani?"

"Per prima cosa smettetela di chiamarmi 'mezzuomo.' Il mio nome è Bilbo Baggins," lo rimproverò lo Hobbit, ignorando gli agitati Elfi intorno a lui, scossi dalla sua mancanza di maniere. Purtroppo per loro non poteva importargli di meno ciò che pensassero. "E ho scelto di accompagnarli perchè la loro è una nobile missione."

Thranduil inarcò un sopracciglio. "Una nobile missione, dici? Come  esattamente‘far infuriare un drago per ottenere dell’oro’sarebbe una nobile missione?"

"Non affrontano Smaug solamente per il tesoro," ribattè Bilbo. "Lo affrontano perchè vogliono tornare a casa. Non è nobile, questo?"

"Cosa state dicendo voi due?" sussurrò Thorin al suo fianco, ma lo ignorò.

"Casa?" ripetè il re elfico, e qualcosa nella sua voce sembrò incrinarsi. "Non c’è una casa per loro a cui tornare. Smaug  non può essere ucciso da soli tredici nani e un mezzuomo. Siete destinati a fallire."

"Forse. Forse no. Ma vale la pena provare," insistette, scuotendo la testa. "Lasciateci andare e lo scopriremo."

"Hmm." Thranduil si rilassò contro lo schienale del trono e accavallò lentamente le gambe. "Suppongo potrebbe essere divertente scoprire se vivranno o meno... e non guadagno veramente nulla a tenerli imprigionati qui, eccetto questo spiacevole odore…"

"Quindi ci lascerete andare?" fece pressione Bilbo, incrociando le dita.

"Lascerò che i nani ripartano per la loro piccola missione," accordò il re prima di puntare un dito contro lo Hobbit. "Ma  _tu_  dovrai rimanere."

"Cosa?!" strillò Bilbo nella lingua comune. Indietreggiò dal re incespicando ma fu bloccato dalla presa di Dwalin dietro di lui. Il nano lo sorresse e lui riguadagnò l’equilibrio.

Questo _non era_  ciò che si aspettava.

"Bilbo, cosa c’è? Cos’ha detto?" chiese Balin alle sue spalle.

"H-Ha detto che v-voi potete andare ma i-io devo ri-rimanere," balbettò, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dal re elfico. Le labbra di Thranduil si erano curvate in una leggera espressione di divertimento. Bilbo non apprezzava esserne la ragione.

Attorno a lui, i nani iniziarono immediatamente a protestare.

"Che—?!"

"Perchè quel miserabile fotti-alberi—"

"—stare qui! Il suo posto è con noi—!"

"—ladro bastardo. Cercare di rubare il _nostro_  scassinatore—"

"—pensare che noi accettassimo—"

"—uccidere il bastardo e andarcene—"

"—trovato prima noi! Vai a cercarti un altro Hobbit—!"

"—fare con un Hobbit? Non mi piace questo patto—"

Bilbo ignorò i frenetici nani intorno a sè e rimase concentrato sull’elfo che li fissava.

"Perchè volete che io rimanga? S-Sono solo un semplice Hobbit," ricordò al Re perchè onestamente lui non ci trovava _alcun_ vantaggio per Thranduil.

Questi scrollò le spalle. "Sei interessante, e io sono a corto di intrattenimenti ultimamente."

_Oh, fantastico, il re vuole un nuovo buffone di corte. Adorabile. Non mi stupisce che non lo sopporti nessuno._

Bilbo distolse finalmente lo sguardo da Thranduil, e lo spostò sull’unico che poteva avere parola in merito. Quel che vide lo fece sobbalzare più vicino a Dwalin. Il volto di Thorin era completamente calmo. Le sue spalle erano tese, ma non la sua mascella, e non lanciava occhiate roventi a Thranduil come gli altri. L’unico indizio della sua rabbia era tuttavia proprio negli occhi. Erano di un blu così scuro che pareva nero. Era lo stesso blu che Bilbo aveva visto solo nei punti profondi dei laghi o dei fiumi. Era come se la rabbia di Thorin avesse raggiunto un punto di completa compostezza omicida.

Bilbo aveva visto quell’aspetto già una volta.

 _Mi guardò così quando scoprì che io avevo rubato l_ _’_ _Archengemma,_ ricordò, deglutendo.  _Non bene, non bene. Devo trovare un compromesso prima che Thorin scatti e uccida Thranduil._

"Ho una proposta migliore," disse in Sindarin, cercando di farsi avanti solo per essere tirato indietro di peso da Dwalin e Balin. Si voltò un istante verso di loro alzando gli occhi al cielo, ma non avanzò nuovamente.

"Parla," rispose il Re elfico, ondeggiando pigramente una mano.

"Lasciatemi partire coi miei compagni. Lasciateci uscire dalla foresta e viaggiare verso Erebor per affrontare Smaug. Se lo farete darò a voi la ricompensa che mi è stata promessa da Thorin," offrì lo Hobbit.

Gli occhi di Thranduil brillarono improvvisamente di una scintilla di vita. "Oh? E cosa ti ha promesso il nano?"

Lanciò all’elfo uno sguardo che sperò lasciasse trapelare quanto stupida ritenesse la sua domanda. "Cosa credete che mi abbia offerto? Oro! Oro e argento e gioielli e qualunque altra cosa abbiano in quella montagna! Potete averlo ma solo se lasciate andare anche _me_."

Il re elfico sembrò considerare la proposta per quello che parve un tempo anche troppo lungo. Bilbo lo guardò scambiare un’occhiata indecifrabile con Legolas prima di voltarsi finalmente e riportare i suoi occhi marmorei sullo Hobbit.

"Accetto," disse l’elfo, e Bilbo si chino in avanti in un sospiro di sollievo.

"Grazie," disse, inchinando la testa al re. "Davvero molte grazie."

"Dovrei essere io a ringraziarti," puntualizzò Thranduil, corrucciando leggermente le sopracciglia. "Sono io quello che riceverà la ricompensa a te promessa, alla fine."

"Vero, voi avrete il tesoro," concordò, annuendo, "Ma non mi importa. Non li ho seguiti per quello."

Thranduil sembrava ancora non capire. "Allora … per _cosa_  li hai seguiti?"

Bilbo semplicemente scrollò le spalle. "Per loro."

Thranduil acconsentì a lasciarli andare ma fu il massimo che fece per aiutarli. Furono scortati fuori dal palazzo e nuovamente sul sentiero da tre elfi silenziosi. Come furono nuovamente in carreggiata, gli elfi si voltarono e scomparirono nella foresta senza proferir parola. Bilbo strofinò i suoi polsi finalmente liberi, il sangue che riprendeva a circolare normalmente. Aveva la netta impressione che si sarebbe trovato un bracciale di lividi su ogni polso entro il mattino seguente.

"Perchè ci hanno lasciati andare?" chiese Ori, dando voce alla domanda che sapeva essere nella mente di ciascuno.

"Pensò che dovremmo chiedere la risposta al nostro scassinatore," rispose Balin, guardando lo Hobbit. "Cosa gli hai detto alla fine?"

"Ho fatto un patto con lui," spiegò Bilbo, continuando a strofinare i polsi. "Gli ho detto che se mi avesse lasciato andare gli avrei dato qualcosa."

"Cosa… Cosa gli hai promesso?" chiese Bofur, temendo la risposta.

Sospirò e si preparò alla reazione collettiva. "La mia parte del tesoro."

Non fu deluso.

"Cosa?! Perchè l’hai fatto?!"

"Non puoi dare il nostro oro a un _Elfo_!"

"Bilbo, avresti dovuto trovare un altro accordo! Qualsiasi cosa ma non _questo_!"

"Non puoi farlo! Ti spetta di diritto!"

"Non combatteremo Smaug perchè quel mangia-foglie possa mettere le sue sudicie mani sul _nostro_ tesoro!"

"Basta." Thorin non ebbe bisogno di alzare la voce per mettere a tacere i nani. Tacquero immediatamente e lo guardarono voltarsi verso Bilbo coi suoi occhi scuri. Bilbo cercò di non tirarsi indietro o scappare molto, _molto_ lontano da quegli occhi. Nella sua esperienza, non portavano nulla di buono.

"Quel che decidi di fare con la tua porzione del tesoro è affar tuo," disse calmo il nano. "Ma il patto è valido solo se sopravvivi. Se muori nello scontro con Smaug allora Thranduil non prende _nulla_. Ci siamo capiti?"

"Ci siamo capiti," concordò, un po’ divertito dalla richiesta. Se fosse morto dubitava che la sua preoccupazione principale sarebbe stata se Thranduil avesse ricevuto la sua ricompensa o meno.

"Bene." Thorin si voltò nuovamente verso il sentiero di fronte a sè e alzò il mento in segno di sfida. "Ora usciamo da questa dannata foresta una volta per tutte."


	16. Capitolo 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : Non mi appartengono alcuno dei personaggi familiari, delle ambientazioni, degli aspetti della trama o degli elementi presenti in questa storia. Appartengono tutti a **J.R.R. Tolkien** (probabilmente intento a rivoltarsi nella tomba).

## Capitolo 15

 

Nonostante la sua personalità amichevole ed estroversa, Bofur non aveva molti amici stretti.

Era un aspetto strano per chi lo conosceva perché Bofur era il tipo che _avrebbe potuto_  fare amicizia con chiunque. Amava bere e cantare e ridere, ed era sempre disponibile a sedersi per una chiacchierata, se qualcuno aveva bisogno. Apprezzava la maggior parte delle razze—anche se ne aveva abbastanza degli Elfi—e riusciva a sopportare anche le persone più snervanti. Non perdeva mai il controllo, era sempre pronto ad ascoltare volentieri una bella battuta, e in una gara di bevute avrebbe ridotto un Elfo sotto al tavolo.

Nonostante tutti questi tratti, Bofur aveva comunque problemi con le amicizie.

Aveva i suoi conoscenti e camerati, certo, e Mahâl sapeva che non gli mancava una famiglia numerosa alle spalle. Ma non poteva dire di avere qualcuno di cui si fidasse o che gli piacesse abbastanza da esservi particolarmente legato. Forse erano le sue aspettative troppo alte a rendere le cose così difficili, ma sinceramente credeva che un amico sarebbe dovuto essere leale, gentile, onesto, e affidabile. Non si sarebbe accontentato di qualcosa di meno di questo.

Bombur era suo fratello e il suo primo amico nella vita. Dopo di lui erano arrivati Bjor e Asvald; due amici di infanzia morti nella caduta di Erebor. Per molto tempo non aveva cercato di trovarne altri; preferendo tentar di guarire le ferite che Erebor gli aveva lasciato dentro. Fu così sin quando si trasferì nelle Blue Mountains, dove fece amicizia con una guardia di nome Inge, e poi infine con Dwalin.

Bofur non avrebbe mai pensato che qualcuno di alto retaggio gli avrebbe mai rivolto anche solo la parola e tanto meno che sarebbe diventato un suo buon amico, ma Smaug aveva cambiato molte cose. A Dwalin non importava del suo sangue o del suo lavoro da minatore, ed era solamente felice di avere qualcuno con cui bere in compagnia. Da Dwalin conobbe Balin, che gli presentò Dori, il quale, a sua volta, fu felice di aver qualcuno che tenesse il fratello Nori fuori dai guai.

Dwalin e Nori erano amici inaspettati, ma non rimpiangeva di averli incontrati neanche per un secondo. Perché con loro arrivarono anche la spedizione e la Compagnia, e con la Compagnia arrivarono i dodici migliori nani che avesse mai conosciuto. E insieme a tutto _questo_ arrivò Bilbo Baggins, che lo affascinava e impressionava ogni giorno di più. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che qualcuno di loro gli diventasse così caro, eppure...   


Bofur faceva tesoro di tutti loro. Ne faceva tesoro come dell’oro che tanti della sua razza desideravano, e sarebbe morto volentieri per ciascuno di loro. Non avrebbe mai immaginato di avere così tanti nani per amici—per non parlare _del re stesso_ —e non avrebbe mai immaginato di arrivare a tenere così tanto ad un _Hobbit_. Ma era successo e ora erano i suoi amici tanto quanto Bombur e Bifur, e Bofur li avrebbe protetti tutti ad ogni costo. Perchè questo, _questo_ è ciò che fanno gli amici.

 

 

Non appena Bilbo mise piede fuori da Mirkwood, realizzò che i tempi stavano stringendo troppo.

"Oh no," gemette mentre i suoi occhi assorbivano il rosso acceso e l’arancio che coloravano le cime degli alberi. L’erba iniziava a diventare punteggiata da sfumature marroni, e c’era ora un immancabile brivido nell’aria.

L’autunno era arrivato.

"Il tempo è agli sgoccioli," sussurrò Ori al suo fianco. I suoi ampi occhi scrutavano l’orizzonte con altrettanta preoccupazione.

"Lo è," concordò, spostando il ciuffo di capelli che gli era scivolato davanti agli occhi. "Dovremo aumentare il passo se vogliamo arrivare in tempo."

"C’è ancora Pontelagolungo da passare," si agitò Ori, tormentando una treccia nei capelli, "e dobbiamo anche rifornire le nostre provviste. E non sappiamo nemmeno dove sono quegli Orchi…"

"Gli Elfi si occuperanno di Azog e i suoi seguaci," lo rassicurò lo Hobbit mentre Dori e Nori li raggiungevano al loro fianco. "Per ora dobbiamo concentrarci solo su come arrivare a Lake-town."

"Lo scassinatore ha ragione," concordò Nori mentre usava tranquillamente la testa di Bilbo come appoggio per il suo braccio stanco. "Gli Orchi non sono un problema. Sarei sorpreso se riuscissero anche solo ad _attraversare_ la foresta, tanto per cominciare."

"E anche se dovessero ritrovarci, non ne uscirebbero vivi," aggiunse Dori, circondando Ori con un braccio e avvicinandolo a sé.

Bilbo nel frattempo diede delle gomitate ben assestate nelle costole di Nori finchè questi non sbuffò e il suo braccio abbandonò il trespolo che si era scelto. "Esattamente! Ricordi come hai combattuto bene la volta scorsa? È stato grazie a te se siamo stati in grado di salvare tuo fratello e gli altri."

Ori arrossì dal collo alla punta delle orecchie. "I-I-Io n-non ho f-fatto m-molto—"

"Non sminuirti," lo interruppe Dori. "Ti ho visto tra gli alberi. Accecavi gli Orchi per noi. Ci ha dato un grande vantaggio ed è tra le ragioni per cui abbiamo vinto. Sono orgoglioso di te."

Il giovane nano stava lentamente assumendo una sfumatura di rosso mai vista prima. "D-D-Dori..."

"È la verità. Non credere che non mi sia accorto di come _tutti_ gli orchi intorno a me siano diventati ciechi per primi," aggiunse Nori, allungandosi oltre Bilbo per scarmigliare i capelli del fratello minore. "Hai reso orgoglioso anche me."

A questo punto, Ori aveva tirato su la sua sciarpa a coprirgli il naso e cercava di scomparirvi dentro. "V-volevo solo p-proteggervi. C-come voi f-fate con me …"

Bilbo sentì il cuore scaldarsi a quella confessione, e gli fece venire voglia di stringere il nano in un abbraccio. Ma prima che potesse farlo, Dori lo battè sul tempo. Il nano imprigionò Ori in un abbraccio soffocante e iniziò a cantilenargli qualcosa in Khuzdûl mentre dondolava leggermente avanti e indietro.

Di fianco a lui, Nori emise un forte sospiro doloroso. "Ed eccolo che inizia! Beh, meglio andarcene, scassinatore. Dori non lo lascerà andare per un bel po’."

"Lo fa spesso?" chiese Bilbo mentre seguiva il ladro verso il punto dove il resto dei loro compagni era riunito.

"Solo con Ori. Cercava di abbracciare anche me quando eravamo più giovani, ma l’ho fatto smettere presto," spiegò il nano.

"Oh, non amiamo gli abbracci, dico bene?"

"Non se si tratta di Dori. Si dimentica della sua forza."

Lo Hobbit sussultò. Aveva visto Dori sollevare un orco e lanciarlo come fosse una spada contro un altro. Sapeva quanto il nano fosse forte. "Ouch."

"Esatto." annuì Nori. "È un’esperienza dolorosa che preferisco evitare."

Lanciò un’occhiata alle loro spalle, dove Dori teneva ancora Ori prigioniero. Il giovane nano sopportava senza lamentarsi, e sorrideva mentre dava pacche affettuose sulla schiena del fratello maggiore. Il rispetto di Bilbo per lo studioso crebbe improvvisamente.

"Ori sembra cavarsela bene," fece notare.

Il ladro lo sbeffeggiò. "Per forza. È   _Ori_. È sempre stato il più forte."

 

Bilbo non ne dubitava. Ori aveva voluto riprendere _Moria_  , dopotutto.

Quando infine si unirono al resto dei nani, li trovarono in circolo accovacciati su una mappa. La riconobbe come quella data da Gandalf a Thorin all’inizio del loro viaggio. Il re la stava usando per mostrare loro il percorso già compiuto e la prossima tappa cui dirigersi.

"—dobbiamo seguire il Fiume Selva a nord," disse il nano, seguendo con un dito il percorso del fiume tracciato sulla mappa. "Ci porterà a Pontelagolungo e da lì arriveremo ad Erebor."

"C’è un solo problema con questo piano, O Grande Leader. Non c’è più alcuna strada da seguire," disse lentamente Dwalin, indicando l’area che li circondava.

Il nano aveva ragione. Il sentiero che avevano seguito si interrompeva bruscamente al limitare della foresta. Non c’era alcuna strada da seguire ora, solo alberi troppo cresciuti e un fiume burrascoso.

Bilbo avrebbe voluto prendersi a calci. Aveva dimenticato, col passare degli anni, che la strada non era accessibile, all’epoca. Era il motivo percui alla fine i barili si erano rivelati così importanti; erano l’unico modo per raggiungere Pontelagolungo. Ma concentrato com’era sull’evitare la prigionia di Thranduil, aveva involontariamente creato un altro problema da risolvere.

"Dovremo seguire il fiume," disse Balin, strofinando pensieroso tra le dita l’estremità della barba. "Ma per farlo ci servirà una barca."

"E dove la troviamo? Dagli Elfi? Preferirebbero guardarci annegare," ribattè Glóin.

"Potremmo costruire una zattera con questi alberi e la corda rimasta," suggerì Bofur poggiando il mento sulla testa del suo piccone.

"Chi tra noi sa come si costruisce una zattera?" domandò Óin.

All’unisono, Bofur e Bombur indicarono Bifur. In cambio il nano lanciò loro un’occhiata fulminante e borbottò qualche frase in Khuzdûl.

"Ma sei l’unico tra noi a sapere qualcosa di ingegneria," gli ricordò Bombur, ignorando lo sguardo truce del fratello.

"E se non ci aiuterai dovremo tornare nella foresta e perdere altro tempo," aggiunse Bofur.

Bifur fece un gesto che Bilbo non comprese, ma doveva essere una qualche imprecazione perchè Dwalin e Nori scoppiarono a ridere. Il nano quindi borbottò qualche altra parola in Khuzdûl prima di annuire riluttante in direzione di Thorin.

"Grazie, Bifur. Apprezziamo il tuo aiuto," rispose il re, chinando leggermente la testa. Arrotolò nuovamente la mappa e fece un cenno a tutti loro. "Venite; seguiremo le istruzioni di Bifur. Dwalin, Dori, Nori e Glóin lo aiuteranno a tagliare la legna, o quello che serve. Il resto prepari l’accampamento e cerchi di organizzare le provviste di cibo. Ho l’impressione che rimarremo qui per un po’."

Il resto del giorno fu impiegato a pianificare e organizzare le provviste per la navigazione. Bilbo aiutò a fare l’inventario delle riserve di cibo e acqua, e si rese conto che erano quasi esaurite. Realizzò che avrebbero dovuto lasciare quella riva il prima possibile, se volevano arrivare a Pontelagolungo prima di morire di fame. Quando ne informò Thorin, il re potè solo sospirare e scuotere la testa.

"Dovremo lavorare anche di notte se vogliamo finire in fretta questa zattera," disse, strofinandosi il mento mentre osservava Dori e Dwalin abbattere un altro albero. "Lavoreremo a turni. Parlerò con Bifur e vedremo se sia fattibile."

Bilbo sospirò e annuì. Non c’era molto altro che potesse fare.

Quando il sole cominciò a tramontare, sette dei nani interruppero il loro lavoro e poterono finalmente riposare mentre gli altri continuavano. Lo Hobbit non fu sorpreso di vedere che i tre giovani erano parte del gruppo che si era fermato.

"Sono così stanco!" gemette Fíli tendendo le braccia verso l’alto, stiracchiandosi. "Credo che dormirò per mille anni quando tutto questo sarà finito."

"E io credo che ti faro compagnia," aggiunse Kíli lasciandosi cadere a terra in modo teatrale. Guaì e rotolò velocemente lontano da Fili che cercava di colpirlo con un calcio nel fianco, poi si drizzò in piedi e tornò a placcare il fratello. I due si ritrovarono presto impegnati in un’altra lotta che vide il resto della compagnia sospirare e borbottare.

Bilbo scosse la testa e si voltò verso Thorin, che li guardava come chi era fin troppo, _troppo_ abituato alla scena. "Le somigliano?"

Thorin si giro a guardarlo e si accigliò un istante. "Chi?"

Bilbo accennò con la testa ai due fratelli. "I figli di tua sorella. Hanno preso da lei?"

Thorin impallidì. "Dís? Mahâl,  _no_. Hanno preso da loro padre anche se hanno l’aspetto dei figli di Durin. Ringrazio la pietra ogni giorno per questo. Il mondo può sopportare una sola Dís."

"È così terribile?" chiese Hobbit, cercando di non sorridere.

"Non è terribile, è solo…intensa. Passionale. E intelligente, oh _molto_  intelligente. Sapeva sempre trovare il modo per uscire dai guai, lasciando Frerin e me a subirne le conseguenze." Il re si accigliò, evidentemente riportando alla memoria quei ricordi. "Non aiutavano il fatto che fosse l’unica ragazza e la più giovane. Nostro padre le concedeva tutto."

"Sembra impressionante," ammise. "Sono sorpreso che non si sia unita a voi in questa impresa."

"Avevano bisogno di lei a Ered Luin," spiegò il nano. "Altrimenti sarebbe venuta. Non era... non era entusiasta del fatto che avessi permesso a Fili e Kili di unirsi a me."

"Ci credo. Lei _è_  la loro madre," rispose Bilbo ripensando a quel che gli aveva detto Balin tutti quegli anni prima. Quando aveva appreso della morte dei suoi figli e del fratello, Dís non si era lasciata morire per il dolore, ma quasi. Era diventata molto simile alla pietra da cui sembrava nata; dura, spietata, e così fredda. Si era sempre sentito orribilmente triste per lei perché sapeva che era quella che aveva perso di più nella Battaglia delle Cinque Armate.

"Deve essere molto preoccupata per tutti voi," commentò al re.

Thorin scrollò le ampie spalle. "Sono sicuro che lo sia. Ma Dís è forte; sa sopportarlo."

"Forse," ammise lo Hobbit mentre il re si allontanava, "o forse sottovaluti quanto voi tre significhiate per lei."

 

 

Ci vollero loro tre giorni per costruire la zattera. A Bilbo parvero tre giorni lunghissimi perché erano tutti costantemente impegnati a lavorare. Anche se non poteva aiutare nella costruzione della zattera in sè—purtroppo non aveva ereditato l’abilità di suo padre come carpentiere—poteva aiutare nell’organizzare il loro inventario. Bifur gli aveva ordinato di eliminare tutto ciò che era inutile per guadagnare spazio e limitare il peso. Con questa regola guida, lui e Ori si erano messi all’opera cominciando la lunga operazione di scorrere gli averi di tutta la Compagnia.

"Perchè tuo fratello porta con sè tutto questo fil di ferro?" domandò analizzando le armi di Nori.

"Non ne ho idea. Preferisco non pensarci," ammise Ori lanciando del filo attorcigliato ammassato nella sacca di Dori.

Bilbo si prese un momento per trovare una risposta poi arricciò il naso. "Accordato. Ignoriamo la cosa e in futuro evitiamo ulteriori discussioni al riguardo."

"È quel che faccio di solito ," promise lo scolare con un ghigno che lo rese preoccupantemente simile al ladro in questione.  

Al terzo giorno Bifur dichiarò finalmente che la zattera era pronta e che potevano partire.

"Pensate che reggerà il nostro peso?" chiese Bilbo a Bofur osservando Bifur che spiegava a Dwalin e Dori come virare coi remi che avevano costruito. Avevano spinto la zattera nel fiume, legata ad un albero lì vicino. Galleggiava, ma Bilbo non era affatto convinto della sua sicurezza visto che era ancora senza alcun peso sopra.

Bofur scrollò le spalle. "Bifur è sempre stato un buon ingegnere, perciò non vedo perchè non dovrebbe. "

"Ma noi siamo in tanti," gli ricordò, per nulla rassicurato, "e non so quanti tra loro sappiano nuotare. Non che importi molto con tutta quell’armatura ad appesantirli."

"Sappiamo tutti nuotare," promise il minatore circondando con un braccio le spalle di Bilbo. Avvicinò a sé il riluttante Hobbit sino a che fu al suo fianco. Con la differenza di altezza pareva un bambino spaventato rassicurato dal genitore.

"Andrà tutto bene," disse il nano, dandogli piccole pacche sulla spalla. "Ti prometto che nessuno di noi annegherà in quel fiume. E  se ti farà sentire meglio, dirò agli altri di togliersi le armature per ora. Così non ci annegheranno dentro."

"Annegare nelle armature è una seria preoccupazione," si lamentò, ma si rilassò a fianco dell’amico più alto. Dal nano emanava anche un piacevole calore, dopotutto.

"Ovviamente," concordò Bofur, riuscendo in qualche modo a non sembrare troppo accondiscendente.

"Bofur! Smetti di molestare l’Hobbit e vieni qua ad aiutarmi col cibo!" gridò improvvisamente Bombur alle loro spalle.

Bofur gemette ma lasciò obbedientemente andare il suo prigioniero e si voltò. "Perchè non urli un po’ più forte, Bombur? Credo che i nani nelle Blue Mountains non ti abbiano sentito!"

Bilbo roteò gli occhi al cielo e riportò la sua attenzione alla zattera che stava, effettivamente, galleggiando mentre i nani vi ci si avventuravano sopra. Glóin vi stava in piedi senza alcun problema e stava aiutando suo fratello e Nori a caricare i loro bagagli. Vicino, Fíli e Kíli si erano ritagliati uno spazio per sè mentre Ori cercava di convincere Dori a lasciarlo sedere verso l’esterno. Quando il suo sguardo si posò su Thorin, fu sorpreso di trovare il re fissarlo con un’espressione accigliata. Quando inarcò le sopracciglia in un gesto interrogativo, il nano spostò velocemente lo sguardo su Balin e Bifur chini sulla mappa.

_E questo cos_ _’_ _era?_  Si chiese prima di accantonare la cosa. Non aveva senso cercare di indovinare cosa passasse per la mente del re, considerati i suoi continui sbalzi d’umore. _Questo_ l’aveva capito già nel primo viaggio.

"Bilbo! Vieni qua con noi!" lo chiamò improvvisamente Kíli, facendogli gesto che salisse sulla zattera.

Sospirò ma si chino a raccogliere la sua sacca prima di dirigersi al mezzo galleggiante. Esitò un momento prima di posare un piede sulla superfice instabile, poi si spinse sulla zattera. Questa ondeggiò per un momento prima di stabilizzarsi, e Bilbo emise un sospiro di sollievo.

_Fin qui tutto bene._

"Non è eccitante?" chiese Kíli, guardandolo con gli occhi che brillavano di emozione. "Stiamo per partire e presto saremo alla Montagna Solitaria!"

Annuì e rivolse al nano un sorriso che sperò non sembrasse troppo falso. "Davvero."

_Se non anneghiamo prima._

"Siamo pronti a partire?" chiese Balin mentre Bofur e Bombur li raggiungevano sulla superficie legnosa. Quando il cuoco mise piede sulla zattera, Bilbo sentì il cuore gelarglisi mentre il mezzo si inclinava minacciando di affondare. Ma Dwalin tirò il nano più pesante sino al centro della piattaforma, e la zattera emerse di nuovo completamente dall’acqua

"Rimarrai al centro per non farci affondare," ordinò Dwalin, lasciando andare il cuoco.

Bombur roteò gli occhi ma si sedette obbedientemente dove gli avevano indicato. "D’accordo, ma dovete tutti togliervi l’armatura. Bofur dice che innervosisce Bilbo."

Tutti i nani si voltarono in un unico movimento per fissare lo Hobbit. Bilbo sostenne il loro sguardo e sollevò ostinatamente il mento. "Se doveste cadere nell’acqua potreste affondare per via di tutto il peso extra. Guardare qualcuno di voi mentre annega _non è_ qualcosa che io ci tenga a sperimentare!!"

I nani continuarono a fissarlo.

"A questo punto ormai non mi sorprende neanche più," ammise Glóin scambiando un’occhiata con Nori.

"Avremmo dovuto prevederlo," concordò il ladro, annuendo.

"Questa situazione sta diventando ridicola. Come faremo ad avvicinarci a Smaug con _lui_ intorno?" chiese Dwalin a Thorin, che lo ignorò grattandosi la fronte.

 

Balin fece un 'tsk' e tirò leggermente la barba del fratello. "Credo che il nostro vero problema sarà come faremo _noi_ a tenere _lui_ lontano da Smaug."

"Uno di noi dovrà andare con lui," suggerì Óin, strofinandosi il mento. "Magari portandosi un po’di corda, tanto per sicurezza..."

"Proprio quando penso che non possa più sorprendermi con le sue buffonate, eccolo che se ne esce con qualcosa del genere!" si lamentò Dori con Bifur.

"Come fai ad essere ancora vivo?" chiese Kíli mentre suo fratello continuava ancora a fissarlo.

A quel punto, Bilbo onestamente non aveva idea di che cosa si stessero lamentando i nani, e non gli importava nemmeno. Ciò di cui gli importava era che nessuno di loro aveva dato retta alla sua richiesta e non si stavano togliendo l’armatura.

"Se non vi toglierete l’armatura prima di partire, allora ve la toglierò io," li minacciò, spingendosi i capelli via dagli occhi.

I nani non sembrarono intimiditi dalla sua minaccia, ma iniziarono a sciogliere tuniche e lacci. Li osservò attentamente fino a che fu certo che si fossero tutti liberati delle pelli pesanti e del metallo.

"Perfetto. Ora possiamo partire," dichiarò, andandosi a sedere tra Kíli e Ori.

"Grazie per aver accordato il tuo permesso," rispose Thorin con una sarcastica seria espressione degna di nota. "Dwalin, Dori; preparate i remi. È ora di lasciarci alle spalle questa maledetta foresta."

 

 

Con grande sorpresa di Bilbo, la zattera non affondò annegandoli tutti già il primo giorno. Rimase ben salda nonostante il loro peso, ed era facile da navigare persino tra le forti correnti del fiume. Dwalin e Dori si davano il cambio ai remi con Glóin e Thorin. Non sapeva come facessero a mantenere il ritmo, ma era sinceramente impressionato dalla loro forza e resistenza.

Senza nulla da fare eccetto aspettare, Bilbo rivolse le sue attenzioni al prepararsi per la Battaglia che si avvicinava. Pensò che, se avesse fallito nel proteggere i suoi amici, avrebbe dovuto essere pronto su come aiutarli. Poiché Gandalf era ancora assente designò come punto di riferimento il miglior guaritore che aveva a disposizione: Óin.

"Vuoi che ti insegni il mestiere del guaritore?" ripetè il nano, guardandolo incredulo. "Perchè?"

"Perchè voglio imparare?" offrì lo Hobbit.

Óin inarcò un folto sopracciglio bianco in risposta.

"Okay, forse non solo per quello," ammise, grattandosi il collo. "Voglio essere in grado di aiutare gli altri nel caso rimangano feriti. Conosco diverse erbe che potrei usare, ma non so come ricucire una ferita, o curare un’infezione. Sono incapace sotto quest’aspetto e non voglio esserlo più."

Óin sospirò e scosse la testa. "È per questo che vuoi imparare? Per aiutare gli altri?"

"Sì?" rispose lentamente, insicuro sul perchè fosse un motivo di preoccupazione per l’altro. Per chi altro avrebbe dovuto usare quelle conoscenze? Gli Orchi?

Il nano borbottò qualcosa in Khuzdûl prima di tornare a parlare nella lingua Occidentale. "Molto bene, ragazzo. Ti insegnerò quel che chiedi."

"Grazie, Óin," disse, sorridendo al nano. "Prometto di ascoltare tutto quello che hai da dire."

"Hmp. Questo lo vedremo," ribattè tra sè il guaritore. "Inizieremo con il sentire tutto quello che sai sulle erbe. Non escludere nulla. Devo sapere su che basi sto lavorando."

E così iniziarono i suoi studi da guaritore. Per il resto della giornata non fece che elencare tutte le erbe che conosceva e i loro numerosi usi in medicina. Una volta finito, Óin iniziò a insegnargli ulteriori usi che non conosceva, e poi gli mostrò qualche altra specie di erba che aveva portato con sè. Dopodiché ordinò allo Hobbit di cercare le nuove piante durante il loro viaggio, in modo da imparare dove crescessero comunemente.

"Quando ne trovi, raccoglile e aggiungile alla tua scorta," ordinò il guaritore, indicando la propria sacca. "Quando ne avrai raccolte abbastanza ti mostrerò il modo migliore per usarle."

Lo Hobbit annuì mentre, per non dimenticare nulla, ripeteva mentalmente tutto ciò che aveva imparato.  "Capito. E, grazie ancora per tutto questo. Lo apprezzo molto."

Óin scrollò le spalle. "Di nulla. Non è che ci sia altro da fare mentre navighiamo questo maledetto fiume."

"Vero," rispose, con un ghigno. "Fa passare più in fretta il tempo."

Il vecchio nano rise. "Davvero, scassinatore, davvero."

"Come sei finito a fare questo mestiere?" domandò Bilbo mentre si sistemava a gambe incrociate per stare più comodo. "Glóin è un guerriero eppure tu un guaritore. Cosa ha portato a professioni così diverse?"

"In realtà, Glóin è un banchiere." rise Óin nel guardare l’espressione incredula di Bilbo. "Non essere così sorpreso! Mio fratello è molto più intelligente di quanto lasci trapelare. È sempre stato bravo coi numeri perciò i nostri genitori lo hanno incoraggiato in quella direzione. Aveva appena finito il suo apprendistato, quando Erebor fu attaccata."

"Ma… è sempre dietro a parlare di combattimento! Davo per certo che fosse parte dell’esercito o della guardia come Dwalin," rispose lo Hobbit, tendendo il collo per dare un’occhiata alla testa rossa in mezzo alle altre. Era il turno di Glóin ai remi ed era completamente assorbito nel compito, non prestando fortunatamente alcuna attenzione a loro. Non voleva che il nano sapesse quanto era sorpreso di sentire che fosse un professionista in una branca lavorativa così intellettuale.

"Tutti i nani sono guerrieri, ragazzo. È prassi sia per i maschi che per le femmine di allenarsi al combattimento per un certo numero di anni prima di specializzarsi nella propria professione di scelta," spiegò pazientemente il guaritore. "Ma dopo la caduta di Erebor molti di noi hanno dovuto abbandonare i propri mestieri e farne altri per sopravvivere. Glóin decise di lavorare come guardia per commercianti in viaggio, ed ha continuato così visto che la paga era buona."

"Io… non lo sapevo." Come con Nori, non aveva mai pensato granchè al tipo di vita che dovevano aver avuto ad Erebor. Non pensava sarebbero state così differenti da quel che sapeva. "E allora qual’è il tuo mestiere? Sei sempre stato un guaritore?"

"Aye. Sono stato fortunato. Un guaritore è qualcosa di cui si ha sempre bisogno, non importa dove si vada," confermò il nano. "Altri non sono stati così fortunati. Balin è passato dall’essere uno studioso all’essere un mercante; Dori era un sarto ma è dovuto passare a lavori di manodopera; e Thorin un principe diventato fabbro."

"Thorin era un fabbro?" ripetè, scioccato. Sapeva che il re aveva avuto esperienze nella creazione di armi ma non avrebbe mai immaginato che le cose si fossero spinte sino a quel punto. Thorin non ne aveva sicuramente fatto alcun cenno la prima volta. 

"Il migliore che tu possa mai incontrare," vantò Óin. "Se mai ti servisse una spada o un’ascia è da lui che devi andare. Tra le sue mani il metallo _canta_."

"Óin, non mentirgli," ordinò improvvisamente Thorin da dov’era seduto. Era finito incastrato tra i suoi nipoti e gli stava facendo da letto. Fili, con le braccia incrociate, era appoggiato alla spalla dello zio per dormire; mentre Kili si era semplicemente stravaccato con la testa nel suo grembo, come un cucciolo.

Óin fece un gesto sprezzante nella sua direzione. "Non gli sto mentendo. Tu _sei_  il miglior fabbro in circolazione e lo sappiamo tutti."

Thorin roteò gli occhi mentre gli altri intorno a lui concordavano.

"Ci credo," aggiunse Bilbo onestamente perchè sapeva che Óin non avrebbe mentito. Il guaritore non aveva ragione di farlo.  

Thorin tirò su col naso e distolse lo sguardo, ma Bilbo poteva vedere la leggera curva delle sue labbra. 

 

I giorni si susseguivano in un lento ciclo. Presto un giorno divenne due, e poi tre, e infine quattro. La zattera continuava incredibilmente a reggere ma Bilbo notò che le correnti iniziavano a rinforzarsi man mano che si avventuravano più e più a nord. Quando espresse questa preoccupazione agli altri, essi ammisero di averlo notato a loro volta, ma era meglio aspettare che il fiume diventasse davvero troppo violento per essere navigato, per attraccare e proseguire via terra.

"Impieghiamo molto meno tempo a navigare il fiume, che a seguirlo a piedi," fece notare Balin quando chiese perché. "Dobbiamo sfruttarlo finchè possiamo, visti i tempi."

"E se non riusciamo a lasciare il fiume in tempo?" pressò Bilbo, ignorando i lamenti e i sospiri intorno a sé. A quel punto non gli importava che gli altri trovassero le sue preoccupazioni irritanti. Preferiva averli vivi e irritati che morti e silenziosi.

"Ci riusciremo," lo rassicurò Balin con occhi dolci e calorosi. "Ci riusciremo e anche abbastanza presto. Lo prometto."

Lo Hobbit sospirò e le sue spalle crollarono. "Se lo dici tu."

Ci vollero un altro paio di giorni prima che decidessero di tornare a riva. La sponda orientale del fiume era libera da alberi e vegetazione troppo cresciuta e ospitava abbastanza spazio da permettere loro di camminare. Le correnti iniziavano a farsi più forti e turbolente; rendendo più difficile navigarvici. Il lento gocciolare della pioggia si aggiunse nel fare la sua parte per spingerli verso la decisione di attraccare, visto che un simile tempo aumentava le loro probabilità di venire affondati.

"Dobbiamo lasciare il fiume prima che scoppi il vero acquazzone," disse Bofur calcandosi più basso il cappello.  

"Ma come? Non credo che da qui si riesca ad avvicinare abbastanza la zattera a riva per scendere a terra," rispose Kíli, indicando le rocce frastagliate che bloccavano loro l’accesso a un porto sicuro.

"Fíli, usa la corda rimasta e un gancio e cerca di far presa su un albero," ordinò Thorin al nipote. "Dori e Dwalin, avvicinateci alla riva il più possibile. Gli altri si tengano pronti a saltare."

La Compagnia fece come comandato con Dori e Dwalin che li spingevano controcorrente mentre Fili faceva del suo meglio per incastrare il gancio in uno degli alberi. Infine riuscì a fare presa su un ramo sicuro e legò l’altra estremità della corda alla zattera. Lentamente si avvicinarono alla riva, sino a quando le rocce li bloccarono costringendoli a saltare.

"Ori, Fíli, e Kíli andranno per primi," ordinò il re, facendo cenno ai tre giovani. "Il resto li seguirà. Forza ora, muovetevi!"

Bilbo guardò mentre un nano dopo l’altro raggiungevano la riva. Ogni salto faceva accelerare i battiti del suo cuore, che si calmava nuovamente non appena il nano di turno toccava la sicurezza della terraferma. Quando Thorin si voltò verso di lui, scosse la testa e indietreggiò.

"Andrò per ultimo—" iniziò a dire solo per essere interrotto dal nano.

"No, tu andrai adesso," dichiarò Thorin afferrandolo per il cappotto e lanciandolo poco ortodossamente dalla zattera verso la riva.  

Non riuscì a evitare di gridare nel suo breve volo, atterrando duramente tra le braccia di Fíli e Kíli. I tre caddero a terra in un intreccio di gambe e braccia e lamenti e lividi. Bilbo si lasciò rotolare a lato di Kili e si rialzò imbarazzato, riportando lo sguardo al re sulla zattera.

"Pagherai per questo!" urlò mentre Bofur si lanciava verso la terraferma."Dico sul serio!"

Thorin lo ignorò ma Bilbo poteva vedere il suo sorrisetto affilato persino da lì.

"Aww, non fare così. Stava solo cercando di aiutare," cercò di consolarlo Kíli mentre lui e il fratello si rimettevano in piedi.

Bilbo si limitò a guardarlo come sua madre era solita guardare lui quando usava le sue lenzuola buone come tela per dipingere. In risposta, Kili spalancò gli occhi e si riparò dietro Fíli.

Alla fine tutti i nani raggiunsero la riva in sicurezza, Thorin per ultimo. Una volta che il re fu al sicuro sulla banchina, Bilbo marciò verso di lui e lo colpì in petto con tutte le sue forze. Lo avrebbe preso a calci ma il re aveva stivali ferrati e i suoi piedi non se la sentivano.  

"Non. Farlo. Mai. Più," ringhiò, fulminando con lo sguardo il guerriero reale.

Con sua enorme frustrazione, Thorin non parve minimamente pentito o intimorito.

"Se continui ad insistere nel rischiare la tua vita per gli altri, allora sii pronto a vederli fare lo stesso," ribattè il nano, dandogli un colpetto in fronte. Bilbo scacciò severo la sua mano mentre gli altri intorno a loro ridacchiavano.

"Ci accamperemo qui per ora," annunciò Thorin, voltandosi verso il resto della Compagnia. "Cerchiamo di mettere su un qualche riparo per la pioggia. Abbiamo anche bisogno di rifornire le provviste di acqua e cibo. Riposatevi il più possibile perché domani continueremo a piedi."

 

 

Con le prime luci dell’alba ripresero il cammino.

Seguirono il fiume che si attorcigliava e contorceva e continuava sino a perdita d’occhio. Bilbo non era in grado di determinarne la lunghezza ma sperò fosse di meno di quanto le sue ossa stanche sentivano. In lontananza poteva vedere la Montagna Solitaria puntare contro il cielo; appuntita e affilata con i suoi picchi innevati. Si stagliava come un faro in un mare di tempesta, una sorgente di luce che li guidava attraverso i pericoli già passati e quelli che avrebbero affrontato lungo la via.

"La Montagna Solitaria… è davvero magnifica," gli ammise Kíli mentre procedevano sotto il sole pomeridiano. 

"Lo è," concordò Bilbo scostando i capelli dal viso, "davvero stupenda. Sono sicuro che da vicino sia anche meglio."

Kíli annuì; continuando a guardare la montagna con gli occhi pieni di meraviglia. "Sì, scommetto lo sia. Non avrei mai pensato di poterla vedere così."

A questo, inarcò le sopracciglia. "Non credevi che tuo zio avrebbe mai provato a reclamare Erebor?"

"No, sapevo che lo avrebbe fatto un giorno," ammise il nano. "Semplicemente non ci avevo pensato troppo. Sono cresciuto ascoltando storie sulla gloria e bellezza di Erebor, ma quello è tutto ciò che erano: storie. Vederla ora ha finalmente reso tutto più reale, per me. Qualcosa di più di una storia che mamma mi avrebbe raccontato prima di dormire."

Bilbo non ci aveva pensato. "Beh è … piuttosto comprensibile, in effetti. È difficile sentire la mancanza di qualcosa che non hai conosciuto."

"È quel che ha detto  Fíli," concordò il moro, spostandosi i capelli dagli occhi. "Io, lui, e  Ori—siamo tutti nati al di fuori di Erebor. Io e Ori siamo stati fortunati perché siamo nati in una casa, ma mamma ebbe Fili per strada. Erano solo lei e nostro padre, e ripete sempre che è stata una fortuna che Fili sia sopravvissuto. Per i nani il parto e i primi giorni sono un momento molto difficile."

"Questa è probabilmente la più triste storia di nascita che io abbia mai sentito," disse lo Hobbit. "Credo batta quasi mio cugino Flambard. Sua madre non sapeva nemmeno di essere incinta all’epoca, credeva di avere semplicemente mal di stomaco. Immagina la sua sorpresa quando è andata in bagno e si è ritrovata con un bambino, invece."

Kíli rise fragorosamente. "Questo _è_  triste! Devi raccontarlo a Fíli! Magari la smetterà di usare la carta della sua nascita contro nostra madre."

"Lo farò." Si interruppe, pensando a come formulare la sua prossima domanda senza essere invadente. "Vostro padre… non ho mai sentito nessuno di voi parlarne molto."

Kíli lo guardò sorpreso ma non parve sulla difensiva. Scrollò le spalle e rispose, "Già, beh, è morto molto tempo fa in una battaglia. È successo un paio di anni dopo la mia nascita. Io e Fili non lo ricordiamo davvero."

Bilbo sussultò con compassione. "Mi dispiace sentirlo. Sono sicuro fosse un buon nano."

"È quello che dice sempre Thorin," rispose, sorridendo. "Ci racconta sempre storie su di lui se glielo chiediamo, e dice che Fili ha il suo sguardo e io il suo sorriso."

"È stato difficile crescere senza un padre ?" domandò perchè onestamente non lo aveva mai sperimentato.

Il moro lo derise. "Certo che no! Avevamo intorno Thorin apposta. È un padre abbastanza buono per noi."

Bilbo lo aveva immaginato. "Sembra lo pensi anche lui. Vi tratta come se foste praticamente suoi figli."

Con sua sorpresa, Kíli si accigliò e scosse la testa. "Non lo so. Ci tratta bene, sì, e io e Fíli abbiamo sempre pensato a lui come a nostro papà. Ma Thorin ci ricorda sempre chi è il nostro vero padre, e ci porta a visitare la sua tomba e la sua famiglia. Non credo gli piaccia molto l’idea di essere nostro papà."

"O forse cerca di non rimpiazzare vostro padre in rispetto alla sua memoria," gli fece notare lo Hobbit, perché era una storia che aveva già sentito. Aveva lottato nel trovare un equilibrio tra zio e papà per Frodo per molto tempo. Non fu sino a che suo nipote era ormai adulto che smise finalmente di sentirsi in colpa per l’amare il ragazzo come fosse suo figlio.  

Kíli non sembrava convinto. "Forse."

"Dovresti chiederglielo tu stesso se non mi credi," suggerì. "Sono sicuro che ti direbbe la stessa cosa."

"Err, preferirei di no. Questi sono discorsi imbarazzanti."

"Cosa, i discorsi che parlino di sentimenti?"

"Sì, quelli! Preferirei evitarli e basta," spiegò il nano.

"Male. Ho scoperto che quelle conversazioni sono di solito le più importanti."

"Kíli non è bravo con le parole," spiegò Fíli, autoinvitandosi nella conversazione. "È un mistero come Balin sia riuscito a insegnargli a leggere."

In risposta, Kíli colpì casualmente il fratello dietro il ginocchio. Fili inciampò ma riuscì a non cadere.

"Io so leggere," insistette il nano più giovane, imbronciandosi un poco. "Solo che non mi piace. È noioso! Mi addormento sempre all’inizio!"

Bilbo diede delle leggere pacche sul braccio del principe. "Va bene; non a tutti piace leggere. Non vuol dire che tu non sia bravo con le parole o che sia stupido, non importa quel che dice tuo fratello."

Kíli fece la linguaccia a Fíli in segno di vittoria.

"È solo gentile con te per farti sentire meglio," ribattè il biondo con uno sguardo di pietà. "Il nostro scassinatore non vuol dire la verità perchè sa che piangeresti."

Bilbo sospirò mentre Kíli rinunciava alle sottigliezze e si gettava a braccare il fratello maggiore. Mentre i due iniziavano a imprecare in Khuzdûl e rotolarsi sul terreno, si allontanò per chiacchierare col nano più vicino.

"Cosa significano i tuoi tatuaggi?" chiese lo Hobbit, sorridendo apertamente all’alto nano.

Dwalin si accigliò ed evitò di guardarlo. "Non hai qualcun altro da importunare?"

"Non ancora. Tu sei il prossimo della lista," spiegò Bilbo, cercando di non sorridere troppo.

"Non ti racconterò la storia della mia vita, scassinatore," rispose seccamente il nano.

"Non ti sto chiedendo quello. Ti sto chiedendo dei tuoi tatuaggi."

"I miei tatuaggi _sono_  la storia della mia vita."

"Oh!" Bilbo non aveva pensato ai tatuaggi in quel modo, ma aveva senso ora che il nano ne parlava così. "Quindi ciascuno riguarda un certo evento? O magari un periodo? Come fai a scegliere il tatuaggio?"

Dwalin sospirò profondamente e chiuse gli occhi. Sembrava cercasse per la pazienza che probabilmente non esisteva.

"Prima rispondi, prima ti lascerò andare," gli rispose, poichè il buon senso a quanto pareva non era un tratto comune nemmeno tra gli elfi.

"D’accordo," ringhiò il nano, aprendo gli occhi. "Ogni nano fa dei tatuaggi in corrispondenza di alcuni eventi particolare che succedono nella vita. Il primo è per il raggiungimento della maggiore età. Il secondo è quando si diventa professionisti nel campo scelto. Altri sono per la vittoria nella prima battaglia, il legame con il proprio Unico, e la nascita di un figlio. Infine ci sono i tatuaggi in memoria dei defunti."

"Ma tu hai molti più tatuaggi rispetto alle occasioni che hai elencato," notò. "Per cosa sono?"

"Sono per le battaglie che ho combattuto. Come guerriero è accettabile che ne abbia per le mie vittorie o le mie sconfitte in combattimento," spiegò Dwalin con voce annoiata.

Bilbo studiò l’incastro di forme sul cranio dell’altro. Erano verde scuro e sbiadite ma la paziente arte del tatuatore era ancora chiara. Non osava immaginare quanto ci fosse voluto all’artista, o quanto dolore avesse sopportato Dwalin per averle.

"Gli altri… hanno tatuaggi? Perchè non ne ho visti," chiese, realizzando per la prima volta che anche loro potevano averne qualcuno.

Il guerriero grugnì. "Li hanno. Sono solo coperti al momento."

"Sono tutti come i tuoi?"

"Le forme tendono a essere simili, aye, ma sono diversi." Dwalin fece una pausa poi aggiunse, "A meno che sia il nome di un clan, o di una gilda, allora è sempre uguale."

"Quindi ogni nano fa un tatuaggio quando diventa un adulto. E se non ne volesse?"

"Allora non ne fa. Non è una cosa obbligatoria, solo tradizionale," chiarì Dwalin. Squadrò lentamente Bilbo dall’alto in basso prima di incontrarne lo sguardo.

"Gli Hobbit non hanno tatuaggi," disse il nano. Non lo disse con tono di disapprovazione o provocazione, ma semplicemente attestando un dato di fatto.

Bilbo annuì e spiegò, "La mia gente li trova inappropriati. Tatuaggi, piercing, e persino certi tagli di capelli sono ritenuti indecenti."

"Suonate come un gruppo di damerini con un palo nel culo," rispose il nano sbuffando.

"A volte," ammise lo Hobbit con facilità, "ma ogni razza ha i suoi difetti."

Dwalin rise. "Davvero? Quali sono i nostri?"

"La vostra avidità per l’oro," rispose senza esitare.

"Cosa?" sputò Dwalin, con un espressione oltraggiata. "Questo _non_  è un difetto! È un dono!"

Bilbo roteò gli occhi e disse solo una parola: "Smaug."

Il guerriero si bloccò. Dopo qualche secondo annuì a denti stretti. "D’accordo. Questo te lo concedo."

"Grazie," rispose allegramente, "ma se può farti sentire meglio, trovo che gli Elfi siano di gran lunga peggiori, col loro complesso di superiorità. _Molto_ irritante."

Dwalin lo fissò per un istante prima di rovesciare la testa all’indietro e ridere. "Ben detto, scassinatore, ben detto!"

Bilbo sorrise in risposta e si crogiolò nel sentire il burbero guerriero ridere e ridere. 

 

Era passato molto tempo dall’ultima volta in cui aveva avuto un incubo. Bilbo aveva dimenticato quanto sapessero essere spiacevoli.

— _il fuoco brucia attraverso vestiti, capelli, pelle e ossa finchè non rimane altro che cenere. Lui urla e cerca di raggiungere i suoi amici ma non riesce a liberarsi dalle catene che lo trattengono. Può solo urlare e guardare mentre Smaug arde vivi i suoi amici uno ad uno e l_ _’_ _anello ride di lui nel retro della sua mente._

" _Li hai delusi di nuovo," lo provoca l_ _’_ _anello, e poi ride e ride e ride_ —

"—lbo! Bilbo! Svegliati!"

Aprì gli occhi e si tirò a sedere di soprassalto in un unico movimento, scontrando la testa contro quella del nano chino su di lui. Bilbo sibilò e portando le mani alla fronte mentre il dolore acuto gli attraversava il cranio. Sentì una bassa imprecazione prima che due mani forti gli afferrassero i polsi e li abbassassero.

"Diamine. Credo verrà fuori un livido," sentì borbottare all’altro. "È l’ultima volte che mi avvicino a te mentre dormi."

Bilbo aprì gli occhi annacquati per vedere il re di fronte a sè. "Perchè eri chino su di me, tanto per cominciare?"

"Cercavo di svegliarti dal tuo incubo," spiegò Thorin, continuando ad esaminare la fronte dell’Hobbit. Provò a strofinare il punto malcapitato e Bilbo sibilò nuovamente alla fitta di dolore. Il nano lasciò cadere subito la mano.

"Scusa," disse Thorin, timido. "Credevo avrebbe aiutato."

"No, credo che lo peggiori e basta," ammise lo Hobbit. Lanciò delle rapide occhiate al resto del campo e vide che gli altri erano ancora profondamente addormentati nonostante tutto il rumore che stavano facendo.

"Cosa ci fai sveglio?" domandò, riportando lo sguardo al re. "Credevo fosse il turno di Bifur stanotte?"

"Era stanco perciò ho preso io il suo posto," spiegò il nano.

Bilbo si accigliò. "E quanto hai intenzione di dormire _tu_?"

"Quando sarò morto," rispose Thorin impassibile. Appena vide l’occhiata di Bilbo a questa frase, perse l’espressione imperturbabile e alzò gli occhi al cielo.

"Ho spinto tutti a dare il massimo per velocizzarci perciò è naturale che debba lasciarli riposare," disse semplicemente.

Bilbo continuava a disapprovare e non si faceva problemi a renderlo evidente dalla sua espressione. "Se ti addormenterai per strada domani ti sveglierò a calci. Nelle costole."

"Cercherò di cadere sulla schiena allora, per renderti le cose più facili," promise il re.

Gemette ma non riuscì a combattere il sorriso che rimpiazzava rapidamente la sua espressione severa. "Sei ridicolo, ma ti ringrazio per avermi svegliato. Non amo gli incubi. "

"Continuavi a rigirarti e borbottare nel sonno," spiegò Thorin scurendosi. "Sembravi molto triste. Cosa stavi sognando?"

Bilbo si morse il labbro inferiore e guardò nuovamente all’accampamento. "Ho sognato che Smaug aveva ucciso tutti. Ero costretto a guardare senza poter fare nulla. Era… era un sogno orribile."

"In effetti suona piuttosto… spiacevole," concordò il nano, aggrottando le sopracciglia. "Non è ciò che mi aspettavo, ma ha senso considerando che sei tu."

"Non capisco. Perchè avrebbe senso ora?" chiese lo Hobbit. Non capiva onestamente cosa intendesse Thorin o dove volesse arrivare.

Il re indicò con un gesto i loro compagni addormentati. "Dai molto valore alla nostra Compagnia. Ho visto come ti sei messo in pericolo per ognuno di loro, come fossero parte della tua gente. Ci rispetti, ci ascolti, e ci ammiri silenziosamente da lontano. Questo è il motivo per cui non sono sorpreso che la tua paura più grande sia di vederci morire."

Bilbo sentì il proprio volto arrossire. Sapeva di essere stato abbastanza palese nei suoi tentativi di proteggere I nani, ma sentirlo dire da Thorin era un po’ imbarazzante. Sentirlo dire da qualcun altro gli fece realizzare che in effetti doveva sembrare un po’ fuori di testa.

"Quel che non capisco però," continuo Thorin, ignorando il suo imbarazzo, "è il perchè. Perchè rischi così tanto per proteggerci? Sin dall’inizio hai reso chiaro che non avresti esitato a dare la tua vita per noi. Perché farlo? Cosa abbiamo fatto per meritarci questa lealtà e devozione?"

Bilbo chiuse gli occhi e demise un pesante sospiro. " _C_ _’_ _è_ una ragione. Ma non posso ancora condividerla con voi."

Il re si accigliò. "Perchè? Cosa ti trattiene?"

"Non posso dirlo. È parte della ragione per cui voglio proteggervi," spiegò lo Hobbit, facendo spallucce. "Ma quel che posso dire è che quando Smaug sarà morto ed Erebor reclamata, mi siederò e vi dirò tutto. È un patto accettabile?"

"Odio aspettare," disse il nano bruscamente, senza rilassare l’espressione pensierosa, "ma faro come vuoi e lascerò perdere per ora. Ma sarà meglio che tu abbia un motivo dannatamente valido."

Rise e immediatamente cercò di soffocare il suono con una mano mentre i nani al suo fianco si muovevano nel sonno. " _È_ un buon motivo; uno che credo troverete incredibile."

 

"Ho perso casa mia per un _drago_ ," gli ricordò l’altro, roteando gli occhi. "Nulla è incredibile per me, a questo punto."

_Ci conto._

"Dovresti tornare a dormire. Sono sicuro che non avrai altri incubi ora," suggerì Thorin alzandosi in piedi.

Bilbo arricciò il naso e si districò dal suo giaciglio. "Nope. Farò la guardia con te. Se insisti a fare il martire allora lo farò anch’io."

"Non ci servono due persone di guardia," gli fece notare il nano, guardandolo male. "Torna a dormire. Mancano ore all’alba."

Ignorò l’occhiataccia e si alzò in piedi. "No. Ti faro compagnia che tu lo voglia o meno."

"Siamo testardi, eh?" borbottò l’altro tra sè mentre camminava sino alla sua postazione. Bilbò fece un ghigno e seguì dietro di lui.

"Lamentati quanto vuoi; so che non ti dispiace avere un po’ di compagnia," lo provocò, sedendosi vicino al re e stendendo le gambe di fronte a sè.

"Eppure mi piace la mia solitudine," ribattè Thorin. "Mi piace la compagnia dei miei, ovviamente, ma ho anche bisogno dei miei spazi per non finire con lo strangolarli."

"Capisco. Anche a me piace stare con la mia famiglia e gli amici, ma preferisco la compagnia di me stesso alla fine della giornata."

"Eppure eccoti qui. Con me. A interrompere la _mia_  solitudine," gli ricordò il nano.

"Non ho intenzione di andarmene perciò arrenditi," avvertì il re, alzando gli occhi al cielo. "Ora, parlami di Erebor."

Thorin lo fissò. "Cosa?"

"Erebor. Raccontami com’era. So così poco su questa città se non che è la tua casa. Sarebbe bello sapere cosa aspettarsi," spiegò Bilbo perchè davvero non sapeva granchè. Non vi era mai tornato dopo che l’ebbero reclamata, ed aveva evitato ogni libro o voce che ne parlasse per lungo tempo. Era troppo ascoltare notizie della città che ospitava i resti dei suoi amici caduti.

Thorin continuò a fissarlo per qualche istante prima di portare lo sguardo verso l’orizzonte. "Erebor… Erebor non era ciò che molti avrebbero definito bella. Era troppo fredda per gli Elfi e troppo buia per gli Uomini. Non c’erano piante, o finestre, o luce del sole. Era tutta pietra e gioielli e bordi affilati. Ma era magnifica per noi. La pietra che gli elfi dicevano fredda era per noi fonte di conforto e protezione. L’oscurità che gli Uomini temevano era una sfida allo scavare più e più a fondo. Le gemme grezze erano le nostre piante e la scintilla dell’oro il nostro sole. Vivevamo ogni giorno con il rassicurante sussurro della nostra madre pietra nelle orecchie, e nel rifugio sicuro del suo abbraccio. Non c’è posto al mondo simile a Erebor, e mai ci sarà."

Bilbo chiuse gli occhi e cercò di immaginare la città che il re descriveva. Cercò di ignorare la decadenza e le rovine che ricordava, e dipinse una trafficata montagna con soffitti splendenti di gemme e metalli. Immaginò il calore e la vicinanza di così tanti abitanti che vivevano insieme in uno spazio così ristretto; ciascuno impegnato nelle proprie faccende mentre si cullava nella protezione che la montagna offriva dal mondo esterno. Pensò all’arte racchiusa nei tatuaggi di Dwalin e immaginò lo stesso talento impiegato nella creazione di case, libri, armi. E immaginò il re potente e ligio al dovere che avrebbe dato la sua vita per riportare indietro tutto questo.

Alla fine scivolò nel sonno con la voce profonda di Thorin nelle orecchie, e il ricordo di una città perduta nei suoi sogni.  

 

 

Sette giorni dopo, non avevano ancora raggiunto Pontelagolungo. Bilbo trovò che i giorni passassero in un baleno e che loro sembrassero ancora così lontani dalla Montagna Solitaria. Osservava la distanza ogni giorno, sperando che presto avrebbero visto la fine del Fiume Selva. Ma al concludersi di ogni giorno si ritrovava deluso e ansioso, mentre il tempo continuava a scorrere.

Cercò di fare del suo meglio per non pensare alle sue preoccupazioni e spostò l’attenzione ai suoi compagni. Continuò ad allenarsi con Glóin—che aveva giudicato la sua abilità con la spada finalmente passabile e si era ora spostato sui combattimenti corpo a corpo—nelle sere in cui avevano tempo. Allenarsi a tirare calci e pugni si rivelò più brutale di quanto si sarebbe aspettato, presto si ritrovò con le nocche gonfie e le ginocchia sbucciate.  

"Mi sembra di essere un bambino," si lamentò una sera mentre Bofur lo aiutava a fasciare le mani livide e gonfie.

"Hai appena iniziato," gli ricordò il minatore. "Datti un po’ di tempo e le tue mani si abitueranno. Per ora tieni su le fasciature. Aiuteranno con il gonfiore."

Sospirò ma seguì le indicazioni e fece del suo meglio per ignorare il dolore.

Ci vollero altri tre giorni perchè finalmente— _finalmente_ —arrivassero a destinazione.

"È … è questa?" chiese piano Ori, aggrappandosi al braccio di Dori. Il resto dei nani si era bloccato e fissava di fronte a sé con espressioni contrastanti.

Bilbo deglutì il nodo che aveva in gola mentre i loro occhi assorbivano la vista della città costruita sull’acqua, con la Montagna Solitaria che incombeva alle sue spalle. "Sì. Sì, è questa."


	17. Capitolo 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : Non mi appartengono alcuno dei personaggi familiari, delle ambientazioni, degli aspetti della trama o degli elementi presenti in questa storia. Appartengono tutti a **J.R.R. Tolkien** (probabilmente intento a rivoltarsi nella tomba).

## Capitolo 16

 

"Quindi… qual’è il piano?" chiese Bilbo mentre si facevano strada verso il lungo e sottile ponte che li avrebbe condotti a Pontelagolungo. Era l’unico modo che avevano per raggiungere la città senza una barca, e si allungava in mezzo a una nebbia che neanche i suoi occhi da Hobbit riuscivano a penetrare.

"Ci riforniremo di quel che potremo nella città. Poi continueremo la strada verso Erebor," spiegò Thorin, guidando il gruppo.

"Grande. Meraviglioso. E se i cittadini di Pontelagolungo si opponessero alla nostra piccola avventura? Non credo ci tengano molto a rischiare l’ira di Smaug," fece notare.

"Non ci fermeranno," disse Thorin con sicurezza. "Siamo troppo vicini alla meta per fallire ora. Noi _ci riprenderemo_  Erebor o moriremo provandoci."

Bilbo non potè fare a meno di sussultare.

"Preferirei non arrivassimo a questo," rispose piano.

Bifur fu l’unico a sentirlo e gli diede qualche pacca gentile sulla spalla. Fece una serie di segni con l’altra mano che lo scassinatore interpretò approssivamente come 'Non ce ne sarà bisogno.'

Quando raggiunsero il ponte, Bilbo lanciò un’occhiata alle due guardie di servizio all’estremità del passaggio bloccato. Stavano bevendo e ridendo tra loro, le armi abbandonate ai loro piedi. Il gruppo era ormai a metà percorso quando furono infine notati dai due uomini.

"Alt! Chi siete e cosa volete?" gridò uno mentre l’altro imprecava rovesciandosi la bevanda sulla maglietta.

Thorin li squadrò con un sopracciglio inarcato, palesemente poco impressionato. "Sono Thorin Scudodiquercia, figlio di Thráin, figlio di Thrór, e vengo per reclamare il mio regno."

I due uomini si limitarono a fissarlo.

"Sei un nano," disse quello con la maglietta bagnata.

"E tu l’idiota del villaggio," ribattè pacatamente Thorin, prima di spingersi oltre i due senza esitazione.

"Aspettate un attimo! Non puoi irrompere senza permesso!" gli gridò dietro il primo uomo che aveva parlato. Si lanciò di fronte al re e gli puntò contro la spada arrugginita e smussata. "Torna indietro!"

Thorin guardò la spada per un momento prima di girarsi verso Dwalin. Il nano più alto si fece avanti e, con la più assoluta calma addosso, spezzò in due la vecchia spada con le sue mani. I frammenti caddero a terra, e i due uomini li fissarono come se in questo modo avesse appena insultato tutti i loro antenati.

"Wow. Questa scena sta diventando sempre più patetica," commentò Bofur, sussultando.

Bilbo concordò mentalmente e fece qualche passo avanti per salvare i due malcapitati da altra umiliazione. "Informereste cortesemente il vostro Signore del nostro arrivo? Abbiamo bisogno di parlargli il prima possibile."

Le due guardie portarono lo sguardo su di lui, e il secondo portò un dito a indicarlo. "Chi sei tu?  _Cosa_  sei tu?"

"Quello che cerca di evitarvi di fare una figura peggiore di quanto già non stiate facendo," rispose gentilmente. "Vogliamo solo parlare col vostro capo. Ora lasciateci passare prima che diciate qualcosa di ancora più stupido."

"A me non dispiacerebbe vederlo," ammise Kíli.

La prima guardia ebbe almeno il buon senso di scostare il suo amico e aprir loro il passaggio. "B-Bene. Seguiteci allora. Ma non tentate di fare nulla! Abbiamo molti soldati di guardia all’interno della città."

Nori emise un piccolo sbuffo deridendoli mentre seguiva i due uomini. "Se sono tutti come voi, sono certo che ne usciremmo senza problemi."

 

 

Pontelagolungo era esattamente come Bilbo la ricordava. Gli edifici di legno erano sospesi sull’acqua come stessero galleggiando; c’erano poche strade in vista, più canali e imbarcazioni, e ponti che si elevavano alti sopra di essi per connettere le case. L’aria era fredda e l’odore di pesce e acqua di lago si sentiva a miglia di distanza.  

"Wow," disse Ori, guardando gli edifici a occhi spalancati. "Come hanno fatto? Non avevo mai sentito di case sull’acqua, prima d’ora."

"La città è sostenuta da pilastri di legno che affondano nel letto del lago," spiegò Bilbo, indicando l’acqua tutt’intorno.

Alle loro spalle, Glóin sbuffò. "Che idea idiota. Un giorno i pilastri collasseranno per i danni provocati dall’acqua e l’intera città affonderà."

Ori sbiancò all’idea e persino Bilbo non potè evitare di rabbrividire mentre immaginava la situazione. "Glóin, non parlarne per favore. Specialmente mentre ci siamo anche noi _nella_  città."

Il nano scrollò le spalle, ostinato. "Dico solo le cose come stanno."

"Allora sii così gentile da dirle _lontano_  da mio fratello," sbottò Dori da ancora più indietro.

Glóin si limitò a roteare gli occhi.

I due uomini guidarono la Compagnia senza esitazioni. Occasionalmente lanciavano qualche occhiata al gruppo dietro di loro prima di voltarsi nuovamente sussurrandosi qualcosa l’un l’altro. Bilbo si chiese se stessero discutendo delle loro armi, o semplicemente giudicando i loro vestiti. Non poteva esserne certo dal suo punto nella fila.  

Attorno a loro, gli uomini e le donne di Pontelagolungo interrompevano i propri compiti per osservarli con espressioni diverse. Alcuni parevano sorpresi o emozionati, mentre altri preoccupati e diffidenti. Non li incolpava per quegli sguardi. Stavano per scatenare un drago furente su di loro, dopotutto. 

Finalmente giunsero a un edificio familiare che ospitava il Governatore di Pontelagolungo. Non poteva dire di essere impaziente di rivedere quell’uomo avido, ma non avrebbero potuto evitarlo. Serviva loro il suo permesso per avere la possibilità di riposare e rifornire le provviste. Come gli uomini salirono gli scalini di legno verso il portone, Bilbo si affrettò a raggiungere il fianco di Thorin per impedire quel che sapeva stava per accadere.  

"Per favore, non fare un’entrata in scena da dramma teatrale quando aprono le porte," chiese piano lo Hobbit.

"Perchè no? È piuttosto divertente scioccarli ," rispose il re senza guardarlo.

"E potrebbe anche farci buttare fuori," ribattè, severo. "Non puoi limitarti a parlare col governatore di questo posto in modo carino e gentile? Senza fare una scenata che potrebbe farci bandire in eterno?"

Thorin sospirò e infine si voltò verso di lui. "Non prometto il  'carino e gentile' ma non annuncerò la mia presenza. Per ora."

Bilbo si rilassò mentre finalmente raggiungevano anche loro le porte. "Grazie."

"Hmp. Preferivo quando ero temuto," borbottò il nano.

"Io non ti ho mai temuto," gli ricordò.

Le labbra di Thorin si contrassero. "Lo so."

Poi le porte furono spalancate e la luce li investì.

Strizzò gli occhi nella luce improvvisa e abbracciò la vista della grande sala di fronte a sé. Tavoli carichi di cibo si stendevano dalla porta sino all’altro capo della stanza, gremita di persone. Al capo della tavola individuò il Governatore di Pontelagolungo seduto nella sua grande sedia. Al rumore delle porte che venivano spalancate, tutta l’attenzione si riversò su di loro. 

"E questo cosa vorrebbe dire?" chiese il Governatore di Pontelagolungo facendosi scivolare fuori dalla sedia.

"Governatore, questi nani vogliono parlarvi," disse la guardia più intelligente. Fece un cenno in direzione di Thorin e aggiunse, "Questo qui parla di un regno da reclamare o qualcosa del genere."

Thorin lo interpretò come il momento di farsi avanti e presentarsi. "Sono Thorin Scudodiquercia, figlio di Thráin, figlio di Thrór, e noi siamo i nani di Erebor!"

Ci fu un momento di assoluto silenzio prima dello scoppio del caos. Bilbo trasalì all’improvviso baccano delle voci che parlavano e urlavano le une sopra le altre. Guardò mentre il Governatore si affrettava verso di loro gesticolando agli ospiti di calmarsi. Quando li raggiunse, fece velocemente cenno alle varie guardie e indicò una porta laterale.

"Scortateli nel mio ufficio. Li ascolterò lì," ordinò. "Il resto di voi badi agli ospiti. Fate loro sapere che è tutto sotto controllo."

L’uomo paffuto li guidò attraverso la porta e lungo una sala in un’altra stanza molto più piccola, con molti scaffali e un tavolo da scrivania. Non c’era spazio per tutte quelle persone, ma stringendosi riuscirono a entrare tutti. Il Governatore prese posto dietro al tavolo, e li squadrò con l’espressione di chi non aveva la minima idea di cosa fare di loro.

"Quindi, tu dici di essere… Torin?" chiese lentamente il Governatore.

"Thorin," corresse il re dall’altro lato del tavolo. In qualche modo stava riuscendo a guardare l’uomo dall’alto in basso nonostante la differenza d’altezza. "Sono Thorin Scudodiquercia, Re Sotto la Montagna. Sono tornato per reclamare la mia città e liberarci di Smaug una volta per tutte."

L’uomo continuo a fissarli. "Oh. È … è così?"

"Siamo qui per chiedervi il permesso di restare nella vostra città per qualche giorno," aggiunse Balin, con un tono gentile e calmo. "Siamo stanchi dal nostro lungo viaggio a piedi e vorremmo prepararci prima di ripartire."

"Oh, certamente. Saremmo ben felici di…aiutare," rispose il Governatore, strizzando gli occhi e scorrendo lo sguardo sul gruppo di nani. Quando questo si posò su Bilbo, si bloccò e si fermò a fissarlo.

"Tu … tu non sei un nano," realizzò, i suoi acquosi occhi blu che squadravano lo Hobbit dalla testa ai piedi.

Bilbo scosse la testa e spostò indietro i boccoli per vedere più chiaramente. "No, non lo sono. Sono un Hobbit dall’ovest, il mio nome è Bilbo Baggins."

"Un Hobbit?" ripetè l’uomo, sbattendo le palpebre confuso. "Cosa ci fai qui con un pugno di nani?"

Fece spallucce. "Cerco di tenerli in vita."

Da un angolo scuro della stanza—perché nessuno apprezzava un buon cliché quanto la loro razza—Nori sbuffò rumorosamente. "Siamo più _noi_ a cercar di tenere in vita _te_."

In risposta, Bilbo gli fece un gesto scortese da dietro la schiena.

"Giusto." Il Governatore non sembrava meno confuso mentre si passava una mano tra gli sparuti capelli rossi.  "Come alloggio posso procurarvi una casa privata in cui stare. Per le provviste e i rifornimenti posso raccomandarvi diversi validi mercanti cui far visita. Vi sta bene?"

"Sì. Quanto ci verrà a costare?" chiese Thorin, stringendo gli occhi.

"Beh, quanto hai?" rispose il Governatore.

Lentamente, il nano portò la mano a una delle sue tante tasche e ne estrasse una collana d’oro che incastonava un ciondolo di rubino. Gli occhi del Governatore si illuminarono alla sua vista e la bocca gli si aprì leggermente.

"Questa sarebbe un buon pagamento?" chiese il re, lanciando la collana sul tavolo.

L’uomo l’agguantò velocemente annuendo. "S-sì, questa andrà bene. Farò scortate voi e i vostri  compagni dai miei uomini sino al vostro alloggio."

Thorin inchinò leggermente la fronte in segno di gratitudine. "Vi ringrazio."

"M-ma dovremo anche d-discutere il vostro piano per affrontare S-Smaug," aggiunse velocemente il Governatore. "Domani tornerete per spiegarlo più nel dettaglio?"

Il nano lo studiò per un momento con gli occhi socchiusi. Quello sguardo ricordava a Bilbo un lupo sonnacchioso appena risvegliato in malo modo da un cervo imbranato.

"Molto bene," strascicò il re infine, inclinando la testa da un lato. "Tornerò domani a mezzogiorno. Siete soddisfatto?"

Il Governatore annuì rapidamente; il volto pallido e i grandi occhi acquosi. "C-certo! C-come preferite, mio buon Signore."

Il nano sorrise ampiamente in risposta. "Bene."

 

 

La casa che fu loro concessa era la stessa che ricordava. Era molto grande e sembrava di nuova costruzione ma era anche riempita da troppi mobili. D’altra parte c’erano stanze che avrebbero condiviso e una cucina con una dispensa piena, perciò nessuno ebbe da lamentarsi. Il sole era tramontato da parecchio, così quando arrivarono alla casa, la maggior parte della Compagnia andò dritta a letto. Pochi rimasero svegli, e quando Bilbo vide che Thorin era uno di loro, zigzagò sino al re che sedeva vicino al fuoco.

Thorin annuì in cenno di saluto mentre si sedeva di fronte a lui. La poltrona era troppo grande e alta, ma Bilbo non badò a quell’aspetto imbarazzante. Era morbida e imbottita e dava sollievo ai suoi piedi esausti; questo gli bastava.

Thorin lo osservò affaccendarsi per sedersi nella poltrona continuando a fumare pacificamente dalla sua pipa. Quando lo Hobbit si fu finalmente messo comodo, inarcò un sopracciglio in modo interrogativo.  "Credevo ti saresti unito agli altri per dormire. Ci siamo certamente meritati un buon riposo, ormai."

"Andrò a dormire tra non molto," lo assicurò Bilbo, scrollando le spalle. "Ma prima voglio sapere cosa dirai al Governatore domani."

"La verità," rispose francamente il nano. "Non c’è motivo di mentirgli."

"Vero. E se rifiutasse di lasciarci partire?" fece notare. "Conosce la minaccia che la nostra missione pone su di lui e questa città."

"Allora scapperemo senza il suo permesso," ribattè Thorin. "Non preoccuparti, scassinatore. Arriveremo a Erebor in un modo o nell’altro."

Sospirò e si rilassò contro lo schienale dell’enorme poltrona. "Semplicemente non vorrei che il nostro soggiorno qui finisse in violenza."

"Non lo farà se collaboreranno," borbottò il nano contro la sua pipa.

Bilbo roteò gli occhi ma non potè evitare il sorriso che gli si fece starda in volto. "Ostinato. È un mistero come facciate voi nani a ottenere qualcosa con questo atteggiamento."

Thorin lo fissò per qualche istante prima di assottigliare lentamente gli occhi. "Smettila. Ora."

"Smettere cosa?" chiese lo Hobbit, sbattendo le palpebre sorpreso.

Thorin gesticolò alla sua bocca con la pipa e spiegò, "Il sorriso. Non farlo."

Bilbo ora era ancora più confuso. "Che? Perchè?"

"Non importa _perchè_. Non farlo e basta," ordinò il nano con un’occhiataccia.

Bilbo lo fissò per un momento prima che il suo lato Tuc avesse il sopravvento. Lentamente si sporse in avanti e sorrise più ampiamente che potè verso il re. In risposta, Thorin abbassò la pipa e scostò ostinatamente di lato lo sguardo.

"Sei un vile," imprecò il nano, l’occhiataccia sempre più feroce.

Lo Hobbit rise e continuo a sorridere. "Andiamo, era solo per divertirsi. Dopotutto, non mi capita spesso l’opportunità di prendermi una vincita sul Re Sotto la Montagna."

"Stai scherzando? Mi rispondi e ti metti a discutere quel che dico e faccio tutto il tempo! Sto iniziando a credere che i miei nipoti non temeranno più la mia ira grazie a te."

Bilbo pensò tra sè che i suoi nipoti non lo avessero mai davvero temuto dal principio, ma decise di concedere a Thorin la sua illusione. "Beh non puoi incolpare solo me. Sei dannatamente complicato ed è frustrante."

"Io sono complicato?" ripetè Thorin, indicandosi. " _Io_  sono complicato? Mastro Scassinatore, in tutti i miei anni non ho mai incontrato una creatura più imprevedibile di _te_. Potrei passare il resto dell’eternità a cercare di capire come funziona la tua mente, e _ancora_ mi servirebbe altro tempo."

Bilbo si sentì abbastanza offeso. "Non sono complicato! Sono un semplice Hobbit  che ama il buon cibo e rilassarsi con un libro—"

"E che si getta anche in missioni suicide con un gruppo di nani che non ha mai visto prima. In seguito passa il viaggio a discutere coi re, insultare Orchi, avvelenare troll, e facendo sbiancare i capelli dei suoi compagni di viaggio con le sue stranezze," espose il re con un ghigno. "Sì, tutto  _molto_ normale."

Aprì la bocca per ribattere solo per realizzare di non aver nulla da dire. Era abbastanza vero, dopotutto. Quando Thorin vide di averlo lasciato senza parole, il ghigno si allargò e cominciò a ridere.

_Perchè lo stai salvando, ricordamelo?_  Rimurginò tra sè lo Hobbit con la fragorosa risata del re in sottofondo.  _Sono sicuro che c_ _’_ _era una buona ragione. Forse. Possibilmente._

"Continuo a pensare di non essere complicato," borbottò, incrociando le braccia sul petto. "Coloro che mi conoscono bene direbbero lo stesso."

Thorin sbuffò. " _Io_  ti conosco abbastanza bene."

Ne dubitava. "Difficilmente. Mi hai conosciuto solo per sei mesi e per la maggior parte del tempo non mi hai nemmeno _parlato_."

"Non ho bisogno di parlarti per conoscerti," obiettò il nano accigliandosi. "Tutto quel che ho bisogno di fare è osservare. Questo è il motivo per cui so che preferisci dormire all’esterno del gruppo, e che ti addormenti sempre su un lato coi piedi scoperti. So che non ti piace il freddo e ami il sole. So che preferisci la zuppa di cavolfiore di Bombur rispetto a quella di coniglio. So che ami i fiori perchè ogni volta che ne vedi uno sorridi. So che il tuo colore preferito è il blu perchè quasi tutti i tuoi vestiti sono di quel colore. So che adori il cappotto che ti ha fatto Dori perchè non lo togli mai. So che la tua erba pipa preferita è quella del Vecchio Tobia perchè la tua sacca ne ha l’odore. E infine so che non dai valore alla tua vita, e ti metteresti in pericolo senza pensarci due volte per salvare gli altri."

Bilbo fissò inespressivamente il nano di fronte a sè. La sua mente era in shock e la sua voce sembrava essersi rifugiata in qualche luogo remoto. I suoi sentimenti erano un garbuglio confuso di contraddizioni molto simile alle pezze aggrovigliate che ogni tanto Dori cuciva insieme. Doveva sentirsi impressionato dalla conoscenza di Thorin? Magari lusingato? O forse arrabbiato? Triste? Felice? Non riusciva a scegliere un sentimento, e perciò li provava tutti contemporaneamente.

"Tu … ti sei accorto di tutto questo?" disse infine lo Hobbit, la voce piccola e debole.

Thorin inarcò un solo scuro sopracciglio. "Io mi accorgo di  _tutto_."

"Oh." Bilbo non sapeva cosa rispondere. Non aveva ancora scelto un sentimento. Ma la sua mente era almeno tornata in sè, e lo stava incoraggiando a scappare prima di fare qualcosa di stupido.

"Io… credo che andrò ora," disse, cercando di suonare imperturbato e fallendo miseramente. Scivolò giù dalla poltrona e rivolse al Re Sotto la Montagna un sorriso tremolante. "Buonanotte, Mastro Scudodiquercia."

"Thorin," lo corresse il nano; continuando a guardarlo con i suoi occhi roventi. "Il mio nome è  _Thorin_."

Bilbo sussultò. "C-certo."

Dopodiché si voltò e scappò da Thorin e dalle sue parole orribilmente belle. 

 

Bilbo dormì poco quella notte. Nonostante il letto comodo e caldo che sembrava il paradiso dopo settimane di bivacchi sulle rocce, non riusciva ad addormentarsi. Il suo corpo doleva per il cammino e gli allenamenti, ma la sua mente ronzava, attiva. Il risultato di tale miscuglio fu una notte di giramenti nel letto e di troppi pensieri.  

Non sapeva cosa pensare delle parole di Thorin. Come faceva il nano a sapere così tanto di lui solo guardandolo? E, per quanto importasse, perché osservava così lo Hobbit, in primo luogo? Lo faceva con tutti? O Bilbo era un caso speciale perchè era uno Hobbit? Aveva così tante domande, e con suo disgusto facevano battere velocemente il suo cuore. Un seme di speranza si era piantato, che magari Thorin— _forse_ — provasse qualcosa più dell’amicizia per lui.

Bilbo lo odiava.

Conosceva il suo posto nella vita. Aveva accettato il fatto che sarebbe sempre stato un amico di Thorin e niente di più. E anche _se_ Thorin fosse arrivato ad amarlo—e non si illudeva che questo sarebbe  _mai_  potuto succedere—c’era comunque il fatto che lui fosse un re dei nani. Era già abbastanza difficile che fossero di razze diverse, ma perdipiù un re con un uomo comune? Hah! Gli altri avrebbero riso a morte all’idea. Thorin era della linea di Durin e avrebbe sposato solo qualcuno di pari lignaggio. Non avrebbe mai potuto legarsi a un semplice Hobbit.

Bilbo sapeva tutto questo—ci aveva convissuto pacificamente per ottant’anni, dannazione—eppure il suo cuore si ostinava ancora a sperare per qualcosa che non sarebbe mai potuto essere. Gli fece provare disgusto per se stesso, avere così poco controllo sulle sue emozioni. Sarebbe dovuto essere più forte questa volta! Sarebbe dovuto essere ormai superiore a questi sogni ad occhi aperti e desideri e altre romanticherie senza senso. Aveva già vissuto la sua vita ed era tornato indietro non per viverla di nuovo, ma per dare agli altri la loro prima possibilità! Non poteva permettersi di pensare a nient’altro.

_Potrei fare che ti ami_ , offrì l’anello nel retro della sua mente. Ora che conosceva la sua debolezza, lo tormentava con promesse di amore e lealtà. Lo stava facendo impazzire.

_Non sarebbe lo stesso_ , ribattè seccamente. _Non sarebbe_ _reale._

_Lo sarebbe_ , rispose tentatore l’anello.  _Un amore acceso, un amore vero. Non ti lascerebbe mai solo di nuovo._

_Ma non sarebbe_  lui, tagliò corto nuovamente, perchè il pezzo di gioielleria non voleva capire l’antifona.  _Non sarebbe una_ sua  _scelta, quindi sarebbe una menzogna. Non vorrei mai una cosa del genere._

Non lo ascoltò.  _Fa che ti desideri. Fa che ti ami. Insieme, per sempre. Sempre, sempre, sempre._

"Sta zitto," sibilò ad alta voce. "Zitto, zitto, zitto!"

L’anello si limitò a ridere.  _Povero Hobbit. Solo Hobbit. Bilbo, senza nessuno. Povero, povero Bilbo; chi ti amerà ora?_

Non si degnò di rispondere. Sapevano entrambi la risposta a quella domanda.

 

 

Quando si svegliò il giorno seguente, Bilbo scoprì che era già mezzogiorno e che la maggior parte dei suoi compagni era assente.

"Sono andati a visitare la città e fare rifornimenti," spiegò Glóin, seduto a gambe incrociate e scalzo sul pavimento, con una semplice tunica e pantaloni comodi. Aveva tutte le armi disposte di fronte a sé, e le stava pulendo una ad una meticolosamente. "Credo che Fíli e Kíli stiano ancora dormendo al piano di sopra, ma il resto è fuori."

"Thorin è andato a vedere il Governatore?" chiese, raggiungendo il nano sul pavimento.

"Aye. Ha portato Dwalin e Balin con sè. Si spera che Balin lo trattenga dal dire qualcosa di stupido," disse il guerriero, alzando gli occhi al cielo. "Non oso sperare in nulla per parte di Dwalin."

Rise e si appoggiò all’indietro facendo peso sulle mani. "Sono sicuro che Balin manterrà l’atmosfera calma. È piuttosto bravo in questo."

"Oh sì, ha un cuore d’oro," concordò Glóin, affilando uno dei suoi coltelli. "Ma minaccia il suo re o la sua famiglia e ti aprirà la gola coi suoi stessi denti prima che tu possa accorgertene."

"Grazie per questa adorabile descrizione," rispose lo Hobbit, con un’espressione di disgusto.

Glóin sorrise, impenitente.

Bilbo guardò il nano mentre iniziava a lucidare il coltello. Non riusciva a vedere bene per via dei capelli che continuavano a scivolargli di fronte agli occhi. Li cacciò indietro irritato solo per ritrovarseli nuovamente in faccia un istante dopo.

"Ho bisogno di tagliare I capelli. Continuano a cadermi davanti agli occhi," si lamentò, passando una mano nel groviglio di ricci. "Dovrei anche spazzolarli uno di questi giorni."

Glóin si bloccò e, guardandolo, spalancò gli occhi. "No! Non farlo! Intrecciali all’indietro e non ti daranno alcun fastidio. Mahâl, non tagliarti i capelli  _mai più_! È una pratica orribile.”

"Ma sono un Hobbit. Non usiamo portare i capelli lunghi come voi," gli ricordò lo scassinatore.

"Il che è, come ho già detto, un’orribile idea," borbottò il nano, storcendo il naso. "Non capisco perchè lo facciate. Persino gli Uomini e gli  _Elfi_  capiscono la bellezza dei capelli lasciati crescere naturalmente."

"I capelli lunghi non sono considerati attraenti tra gli hobbit," spiegò, con un’alzata di spalle. "Appesantiscono I ricci e sono disordinati. È molto più composto e semplice tagliarli corti."

Glóin continuò a tenere un’espressione disgustata mentre tornava a pulire le sue armi. "Continua a non piacermi. Per I nani, capelli e barba sono tratti molto attraenti. Anche solo pensare di tagliarli è un incubo."

"Quindi… ammirate solo questi tratti? Non c’è altro che la vostra gente consideri attraente?" domandò lo Hobbit.

"Aye, sono apprezzati anche i muscoli e l’aspetto imponente," spiegò Glóin, gesticolando con il coltello. "Per esempio, i fratelli 'Ri? Stupendi. Semplicemente magnifici. Ho visto dei nani battersi per loro. È il motivo per cui Dori è così protettivo verso i fratelli. Un aspetto del genere può portare guai."

Bilbo sbattè le palpebre lentamente. Non aveva mai pensato ai tre fratelli come esemplari di bellezza; magnifici, sì, fantastici, sicuro, ma belli? Non ci aveva mai pensato. Certamente, li conosceva anche personalmente come individui, perciò era possibile che avesse saltato la parte dell’apparenza.

"Allora Kíli è considerato brutto dalla vostra gente?" chiese mentre richiamava l’immagine di ogni nano nella sua mente. Stava lentamente realizzando di essere probabilmente in viaggio con alcuni dei più bei nani in circolazione. Era piuttosto spiazzante.

"Secondo alcuni, sì. I suoi lineamenti sono troppo delicati e fini per ora," concordò il nano. "Ma una volta che sarà cresciuto e avrà messo su una bella barba, sono sicuro che sarà davvero attraente. Ma non parlare di questi argomenti con lui. È molto sensibile riguardo al suo aspetto."

"Non lo farò," promise. Non avrebbe mai voluto rattristare Kíli. Era come prendere a calci un cucciolo. Avrebbe fatto solo male e reso furiosi gli altri.

"E invece cosa piace agli hobbit?" chiese Glóin, spostando l’attenzione sulla sua ascia. "Se non badate ai capelli, allora a cos’altro?"

"Beh, avere piedi grandi e pelosi per molti è visto come un pregio,"  spiegò Bilbo. "E così anche essere floridi perchè è un segno che si sia di buona forchetta. L’altezza non è molto importante anche se alcuni hobbit la apprezzano in particolare. Bombur sarebbe considerato molto bello persino con tutti quei capelli."

Glóin inarcò le folte sopracciglia. "Oh? Magari dovrebbe fare un giro nella Contea, allora. Potrebbe trovarsi una moglie."

Bilbo sussultò. "Non era già sposato?"

Il nano parve immediatamente pentito. "Oh, aye, lo era. Avevo dimenticato di Bera per un istante."

"Bera? Era questo il suo nome? La conoscevi?"

"Mmm. Era una ragazza molto molto carina; bella quasi quanto la mia Súna. Lavorava nelle cucine perciò la vedevo passare." Glóin si rabbuiò mentre i suoi si scurivano. "Povera piccola, non meritava di morire a quel modo.  _Nessuno_  di loro meritava di morire a quel modo."

Bilbo non chiese a su chi altri il pensiero del nano si stesse soffermando. Non era sicuro di volerlo sapere.

 

 

Era ormai pomeriggio inoltrato quando il resto della Compagnia cominciò a ritornare.

"Bilbo! Ho preso delle verdure fresche da cucinare stasera," disse Bombur salutandolo, ballonzolando nella stanza con una grande borsa beige.

"Meraviglioso. Mangeremo finalmente qualcosa di buono," rispose, sorridendo all’entusiasmo del cuoco.

Bofur e Bifur entrarono con camminata disinvolta dietro di lui; ciascuno portando una borsa di provviste che abbandonarono nella stanza senza troppa cura.

"Questa città è troppo confusionaria," dichiarò il minatore, gettandosi vicino a Bilbo sul pavimento, calandosi il cappello in volto. "È come un labirinto là fuori! Non so come faccia ciascuno di loro a ritrovare la strada di casa."

Bifur sbuffò e disse qualcosa in Khuzdûl a cui Bofur emise un lamento, e Bombur e Glóin ridacchiarono. Bilbo decise saggiamente di non voler indagare.

"Cosa avete comprato?" chiese invece, guardando Bofur mentre Bifur aiutava Bombur a trascinare le borse fino in cucina.

"Ehh, perlopiù cibo e altra roba. Altra corda e anche della pietra focaia. È ciò che eravamo incaricati di cercare," spiegò il nano, la voce soffocata dal cappello. "Gli altri si occuperanno del resto."

Bilbo annuì pensieroso. "Vi ha importunato qualcuno?"

"Nah. Fissavano e indicavano ma niente di più," rispose il nano. "Nulla che non ci sia già capitato prima."

"Nessuno ha intenzione di attaccar briga con noi," lo rassicurò Glóin, interpretando le sue preoccupazioni. "E se _lo facessero_ allora gli mostreremmo perchè non dovrebbero."

Bofur gemette e sollevò il cappello per lanciare una debole occhiata a Bilbo. "Smetti di preoccuparti. Siamo al sicuro qui."

"Non potete saperlo," ribattè, pensando a Bard e ai suoi uomini. "Non tutti qui sono lenti quanto il Governatore. Qualcuno farà presto la connessione tra Nani ed Erebor."

"Credo che tu stia sopravvalutando queste persone," ritorse Bofur, tirandosi su quanto bastava per appoggiarsi in grembo a Bilbo. Riabbassò il cappello e si mise comodo sul suo nuovo cuscino.  "Ricordi le due guardie che abbiamo incontrato? Credo che quelle fossero il meglio."

"No, il loro meglio sta probabilmente aspettando di scoprire se siamo una minaccia," lo rimproverò severamente. "Non sottovalutare questa città."

Bofur grugnì. "Non c’è molto da sottovalutare."

"Ti soffocherò," lo minacciò lo Hobbit, premendo leggermente sul cappello. Il nano rise in risposta.

Il secondo gruppo a tornare furono gli altri tre fratelli.

"Non posso portarti da nessuna parte!" si lamentò Dori mentre entrava con passo pesante portando una sacca molto simile a quella di Bombur. La buttò di lato e si girò per urlare contro il ladro. "Non puoi stare un giorno, uno solo, senza creare problemi?"

"Nope," rispose Nori, entrando con passo rilassato, una sacca in spalla e un labbro spaccato. Ori lo seguiva poco distante, per nulla agitato dalla discussione dei fratelli.

Bilbo si focalizzò immediatamente sulla ferita. "Cos’è successo? Vi hanno attaccati?"

"No, semplicemente Nori non sa quando tenere la bocca chiusa," ringhiò Dori prima di irrompere in una furiosa lamentela in Khuzdûl. Nori rispose per le rime, e i due furono presto intenti a un altro scontro. Bilbo aveva perso il conteggio dei punti mentre si trovavano a Mirkwood, ma aveva la sensazione che Nori stesse vincendo.

Ori li ignorò e raggiunse i suoi compagni sul pavimento. Sollevò la sua borsa considerevolmente più piccola. "Ho preso altra carta e inchiostro!"

"Hai preso stoffa e olio?" chiese Glóin.

"Li ha Nori," assicurò Ori. "Il mercante non voleva trattare con noi inizialmente, ma siamo riusciti a convincerlo."

Bilbo socchiuse lentamente gli occhi. "Il labbro di Nori ha qualcosa a che fare con tutto questo?"

Ori sembrò trovare il soffitto improvvisamente _molto_  interessante. "N-No, ovvio che no. P-Perchè dovresti pensare una cosa simile?"

"Dobbiamo lavorare sulla tua espressione da bluff," disse Bofur da dietro il cappello. Non si era ancora spostato dal suo cuscino Hobbit.

"Non mi vedi neanche!" protestò lo scolare.

Bofur sbuffò. "Non serve. La tua voce dice abbastanza."

Ori mise silenziosamente il broncio.

Finalmente giunse il terzo e ultimo gruppo di nani.

"—fidarci. Quell’uomo è avido e senza spina dorsale!" ruggiva Dwalin mentre marciava nell’ingresso dietro a Thorin. Balin e Óin li seguivano; entrambi dall’aria stanca e irritata.

"Ha acconsentito a lasciarci partire senza molestie. Per me è abbastanza," replicò Thorin, roteando gli occhi.

"Davvero. Lascia perdere, Dwalin," lo supplicò Balin, strofinandosi la fronte. "Mi stai facendo venire il mal di testa con tutti i tuoi lamenti."

Dwalin si rabbuiò ma ascoltò il fratello. "Va bene. Ma quando finiremo tutti chiusi in prigione, non venite a piangere da me!"

"Così drammatico," borbottò Óin mentre il guerriero si allontanava con uno sbuffo altero. Annuì al gruppo seduto sul pavimento e si diresse alle stanze con la sua borsa di provviste.

"Deduco che l’incontro sia andato bene?" chiese Bilbo, sorridendo ampiamente ai due nani rimasti.

Thorin e Balin si scambiarono un’occhiata. "Il Governatore non ci darà problemi—" iniziò Balin lentamente.

"—perchè l’ho pagato per non farlo," concluse Thorin, gli occhi che si facevano di ferro. "Si è detto disposto a chiudere gli occhi in cambio di qualche coppa d’oro. Un uomo codardo come diceva poco fa Dwalin, ma un uomo utile visti i tempi."

"Non sembra gli importi molto della sua gente," commentò Glóin, senza distogliere lo sguardo dall’impugnatura della sua ascia. "La dice lunga su questo posto il fatto che abbiano scelto un simile leader."

Bilbo si morse il labbro per non ribattere. Il Governatore di Pontelagolungo era codardo e avido, certo, ma non significava che lo fosse anche il resto degli abitanti. Non meritavano il destino irruento che li attendeva nei prossimi giorni.

"Quando partiremo?" chiese Ori, interrompendo la sua scrittura per guardare agli altri. Aveva macchie d’inchiostro schizzate sul viso dove si era involontariamente toccato per scostare le trecce. Bilbo sospirò vedendolo, e cercò il fazzoletto. 

"Se abbiamo tutto, allora già domattina," rispose Balin, le labbra che si curvavano leggermente nel vedere lo Hobbit che cercava di pulire le macchie scure dal volto di Ori. "Altrimenti il giorno successivo, ma non più tardi di quello. Non possiamo permetterci di rimanere qui a lungo."

"Esatto." Thorin fissò lo sguardo sul dormiente Bofur con un’occhiata imperturbabile. "Che sta facendo lì?"

"Interrompe il flusso di circolazione alle mie gambe," si lamentò Bilbo mentre continuava a cercare di ripulire il viso del giovane nano. Ori continuava a sussultare e storcere il naso invece di stare fermo, il moccioso.

Thorin si scurì e abbaiò qualcosa in Khuzdûl che fece immediatamente scattare Bofur a sedere, urlando qualcosa. Il minatore si guardò intorno prima di focalizzare lo sguardo sul re, poi tentò con esitazione di dire qualche parola in  Khuzdûl. In risposta, Thorin ringhiò qualcosa con tono molto basso e fece un gesto che fece bloccare tutti i nani a fissarlo.

"Seriamente?" disse Bofur, sopracciglia inarcate e capelli in disordine.

Thorin ridusse gli occhi a due fessure.

"D’accordo, d’accordo! Me ne sto andando, vedi?" Il minatore si alzò in piedi e si calcò il cappello in testa prima di marciare verso un’altra stanza con uno sbuffo.

Bilbo lo guardò allontanarsi prima di osservare l’ora sorridente e soddisfatto Thorin, e poi l’esasperato Balin.

"Cos’è appena successo?" chiese lentamente.

Ori scosse la testa e gli diede delle gentili pacche sulla spalla. "Non lo vuoi sapere."

 

 

Con l’intera Compagnia nuovamente riunita, cominciarono il lungo compito di preparare le provviste, e controllare se servisse altro. Bilbo rimase in disparte durante tutta l’operazione, cercando di evitare qualsiasi attenzione e Thorin allo stesso tempo. Ancora non riusciva ad affrontare il re da solo senza ripensare alle sue parole della notte prima. Lo avevano lasciato imbarazzato e insicuro, e davano all’anello più materiale con cui tormentarlo. Perciò avrebbe cercato di evitare il nano sino a che I suoi sentimenti non fossero stati nuovamente sotto controllo, e fosse stato in grado di ignorare le tentazioni dell’anello.  

Bilbo attese che I suoi compagni fossero distratti nei diversi compiti per sgattaiolare fuori dalla casa. Il sole stava cominciando a Calare sull’orizzonte, e la gente di Pontelagolungo iniziava a chiudere I negozi e tornare a casa. Pochi lo guardarono con un misto di meraviglia e sospetto, ma furono comunque educati abbastanza dal fornirgli le indicazioni richieste. Più veloce che potè scivolò tra le strade e i ponti della città sino a fermarsi di fronte a una casa dall’aria comune.

Nessun rumore sembrava provenire dall’interno, ma poteva vedere la luce di un fuoco e le sue ombre dalla finestra. Si mise in punta di piedi per poter dare meglio un’occhiata ma gli uomini erano innaturalmente alti e costruivano le loro case di conseguenza.

"Posso aiutarvi?"

Bilbo trasalì e si voltò di scatto, scontrandosi quasi con l’uomo dietro di sè. Indietreggiò di qualche passo e il suo sguardo salì al volto del nuovo arrivato, con una scusa pronta sulle sue labbra, e si bloccò. Di fronte a lui strava uno sconosciuto piuttosto familiare.

Bard—l’arciere, l’Ammazzadraghi, e futuro re di Dale—era alto e autoritario persino con indosso i suoi consumati vestiti cuciti da sè. I suoi capelli scuri erano tirati indietro in un familiare garbuglio di ricci, e I suoi occhi altrettanto scuri rivaleggiavano con quelli di Thorin per intensità. Sulla schiena portava il suo ampio arco e una spada, mentre una faretra carica di frecce gli pendeva al fianco.

Bard lo fissò dalla sua altezza impressionante con uno sguardo di pietra. "Non mi piace ripetermi," lo avvertì calmo, senza sbattere le palpebre. "Ora, cosa volete?"

Bilbo portò una mano apprensiva a riposare sul suo cuore e rivolse all’uomo un sorriso gentile. "Ahh, scusate. Mi avete preso di sorpresa per un momento. Sto cercando un uomo di nome Bard, e mi è stato detto che questa fosse casa sua. Sapete dove possa trovarlo?"

"Lo avete di fronte," rispose l’uomo. "Di nuovo, cosa volete?"

"Il mio nome è Bilbo Baggins, e sono venuto qui per chiedervi un favore," spiegò lo Hobbit, lanciando qualche occhiata in giro per assicurarsi che fossero soli.

Gli occhi di Bard si strinsero. "Che genere di favore?"

"Del genere di un drago," rispose, e sorrise quando gli occhi dell’uomo si spalancarono. "Ho la vostra attenzione ora?"

"Continuate a parlare. Cosa ho a che fare io con Smaug?" chiese l’arciere, incrociando le braccia sull’ampio petto.

"La mia Compagnia e io abbiamo intenzione di ucciderlo e reclamare la città che ha usurpato," spiegò Bilbo.

Bard imprecò. "I nani arrivati la notte scorsa— _io_  lo sapevo che avrebbero portato guai! Avevo immaginato che avessero qualcosa a che fare con la montagna, ma speravo che il Governatore sarebbe stato abbastanza saggio da vietargli l’ingresso alle rovine."

"Il Governatore è disposto a voltarsi dall’altra parte per un po’ di tesoro," spiegò lo Hobbit, scrollando le spalle. "Personalmente, mi sto ancora chiedendo come abbia ottenuto la sua posizione, con quella morale."

"Non c’era molta competizione," mugugnò l’uomo, iniziando a camminare avanti e indietro. "Quando avete intenzione di partire?"

"Presto. Domani mattina, probabilmente," rispose, guardando attentamente il futuro re. "Siamo in una lotta contro il tempo, vedete, e non possiamo permetterci di fermarci a lungo."

Bard imprecò nuovamente sottovoce. "Allora dovrò radunare gli altri stanotte. Non possiamo lasciarli partire—"

"No, non lo farete," interruppe Bilbo, facendo fermare l’uomo dai suoi passi sempre più frenetici. "Non ci impedirete di raggiungere il nostro obiettivo. Noi _affronteremo_   Smaug in un modo o nell’altro."

"Voi osereste mettere a rischio le vite di questa gente, le vite dei miei amici— _le vite dei miei figli_ —per la gloria di un regno caduto?" gli domandò Bard lentamente. I suoi occhi scuri erano ora duri e le sue mani tremavano nello sforzo di controllare le emozioni.

Bilbo non sobbalzò nè distolse lo sguardo. Invece, si avvicinò di un passo e sollevò il mento per incontrare gli occhi dell’uomo. "No. Le rischierei per la possibilità di liberarci da Smaug una volta per tutte."

L’arciere non pareva affatto convinto. "È un’idea folle . Nulla può uccidere quella bestia."

"Sbagliato.  _Io_  so come ucciderlo," ribattè lo Hobbit con calma.

Bard sbuffò. "Come se potessi crederci. Non avete nemmeno visto il drago—"

"Nella parte sinistra del suo petto, vicino al cuore, gli manca una scaglia," interruppe nuovamente. "Il resto del suo ventre vulnerabile è protetto dai gioielli ma non quell punto. È piccolo e poco accessibile, ma se uno usasse un arco…"

"Allora potrebbe sfruttare questa debolezza," finì l’uomo, gli occhi che si aprivano. Guardò lo Hobbit come se avesse appena rivelato il vero senso della vita. "Come … come lo sapete?"

Bilbo sorrise. "Questo, mi spiace, è un segreto. Ma direi che sono piuttosto sicuro di questa sua debolezza. Ne sono così sicuro dall’aver firmato un contratto per una missione in cui non c’entro nulla, abbandonando la sicurezza e la comodità della mia casa lontana nell’ovest per questo."

Bard continuava a guardarlo. "Io non… perchè mi state dicendo tutto questo?"

Bilbo lasciò cadere il sorriso e tornò serio. "Perchè ho bisogno del vostro aiuto, Bard. Ho bisogno del vostro aiuto per uccidere Smaug."

 

 

Quando tornò alla loro casa, constatò che la sua assenza era passata inosservata. Beh, quasi inosservata.

"Dove sei sgattaiolato?"

Bilbo si guardò alle spalle e sorrise al nano che si trovò di fronte. "Ho fatto solo due passi. Volevo vedere la città prima di partire domani."

Dwalin inarcò un sopracciglio. Era poggiato allo stipite interno della porta, con un ginocchio piegato e le braccia mollemente incrociate sul petto. "Ah-hah. Nient’altro?"

"Nulla che tu debba sapere," rispose, iniziandosi a sentire un po’ irritato. "Non sei mia madre. Voi tutti non avete bisogno di tenermi d’occhio così."

"Disse lo Hobbit con tendenze suicide," commentò Dwalin con voce neutra.

Roteò gli occhi in risposta. "Per l’ultima volta, non ho tendenze suicide. Sono solo pratico."

"Direi stupido," borbottò il nano dandosi una piccola spinta per allontanarsi dalla porta. Circondò con un braccio le spalle dello Hobbit e iniziò a guidarlo attraverso la stanza.  "Beh, in ogni caso, vieni. È ora di cena e Bombur si sta già lamentando del cibo che si raffredda."

Bilbo sospirò ma lasciò che il nano lo trascinasse verso la salad a pranzo. "Non lo incolpo. Un piatto raffreddato non è mai molto buono."

"Lo mangeresti comunque, anche se fosse freddo e sporco," lo derise il nano.

"Ovvio. Sprecare il cibo è un crimine orribile," si difese.

Dwalin grugnì. "Voi Hobbit siete strani. Mangiate due volte quanto un nano eppure siete così piccoli. Dove mettete tutto?"

"Bruciamo tutta l’energia piuttosto in fretta," ammise Bilbo, grattandosi il naso. "Per questo mangiamo così spesso. È per mantenere le forze."

"Seriamente? Quindi non hai mangiato abbastanza durante il viaggio?" domandò il nano accigliandosi. "Stavi  _morendo di fame_ per tutto il tempo?"

Bilbo scosse velocemente la testa. "No, no, sto bene! Ho mangiato abbastanza! Quando ho potuto ho raccolto noci e frutta come spuntini. Era abbastanza. "

"Ma ci vuole più che cibo da conigli per vivere," protestò il guerriero, l’espressione preoccupata. "Perchè non mangi di più dalle nostre scorte?"

"Non sarebbe corretto nei confronti degli altri," gli fece notare. "Perchè dovrei avere una porzione più abbondante della tua o di quella di Bombur? Se c’è qualcuno che ha diritto a porzioni più abbondanti sono Fíli, Kíli e Ori. Devono ancora crescere e ne hanno più bisogno."

"Dovevo aspettarmi una risposta del genere," borbottò Dwalin, scuotendo la testa. Strinse la presa e avvicinò lo Hobbit  mentre entravano nella sala da pranzo. Facendo attenzione a non urtare le sedie degli altri, il guerriero lo guidò verso un posto vuoto e lo sollevò sino alla sedia troppo grande.

"Stai qui," ordinò il guerriero prima di scomparire nella folla di nani.

Bilbo si accigliò e respinse dagli occhi il solito ciuffo. Aveva il cattivo presentimento che il nano avesse intenzione di aggiungersi alla lista delle chiocce. Era l’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno. Con sua sorpresa, Dwalin non riapparve improvvisamente con un piatto straripante di cibo. Invece, Bombur spuntò con due piatti tra le mani.

"Eccoci qua," disse il cuoco, poggiando uno dei piatti sul tavolo. "Mangia, ora. Questo sarà probabilmente l’ultimo pasto sostanzioso che avremo."

"Grazie, Bombur. Sembra delizioso," rispose automaticamente, continuando a cercare Dwalin con lo sguardo. "Non è che … Dwalin ti ha detto qualcosa, per caso?"

Bombur scosse la testa. "Niente di che. Quando è passato ha detto semplicemente che stasera avevi fame. Perchè?"

"Niente." Bilbo sorrise e ringraziò nuovamente il nano prima di rivolgere le sue attenzioni alla cena. Aveva ancora il timore che Dwalin spuntasse da un momento all’altro con il supporto di Dori, ma non aveva intenzione di sprecare tempo a preoccuparsi. Aveva davanti a sè un piatto delizioso che aspettava soltanto lui.

 

 

Il mattino seguente si lasciarono Pontelagolungo alle spalle.

Fu tutto come Bilbo ricordava. Vennero loro date tre larghe barche per risalire il fiume, ma il Governatore non gli concesse dei pony questa volta. Bilbo non conosceva la ragione di questo cambiamento ma non ci pensò troppo. Non importava davvero il motivo della cosa, quanto che fossero in svantaggio sui tempi. Una volta che le barche furono caricate con provviste e passeggeri, partirono con le prime luci dell’alba.

Bilbo guardò Pontelagolungo farsi sempre più piccola prima di scomparire improvvisamente dall’orizzonte. Pensò che quella fosse l’ultima volta in cui avrebbe visto la città sana e salva. Non avrebbe potuto affrontare le rovine (di nuovo) se il suo piano fosse fallito, con la fuga (di nuovo) di Smaug.

_Non succederà se seguirò il piano_ , si disse, cercando di scrollarsi di dosso paure e dubbi.  _E se anche il piano dovesse fallire, c_ _’_ _è Bard come rinforzo . Smaug non riuscirà a raggiungere Pontelagolungo._

"Lo stai facendo di nuovo."

Lo Hobbit guardò il nano al suo fianco e sbattè le palpebre. "Scusa? Cosa starei ‘facendo di nuovo’?"

"Preoccuparti," rispose Thorin, avvicinandosi a lui in modo che fosse l’unico a sentire la risposta nella voce ora più bassa.

Bilbo fece del suo meglio per non sussultare e allontanarsi. "C’è molto di cui preoccuparsi. E non voglio sentire _te_ fare il petulante con me su questo. Non quando passi metà del tuo tempo a preoccuparti, e l’altra metà a rimurginare."

Dietro di loro, Dwalin e Balin ebbero un’improvviso attacco di tosse.

"Io non  _rimurgino_ ," negò il re, sputando la parola come se fosse qualcosa di folle o elfico. "Semplicemente penso molto profondamente. Rifletto sulle azioni passate. Contemplo le possibilità future e—"

"Rimurgini," lo interruppe, roteando gli occhi, "e ti affanni e preoccupi e guardi tutti in cagnesco per nascondere i tuoi pensieri. Sei un re con un grande carico di responsabilità, sì, ma te ne assumi anche più del necessario. Tutto questo ti preoccupa, e per questo passi ogni ora della notte a rimurginare invece che a dormire come la gente normale."

Thorin gli lanciò un’occhiata truce ma non ribattè. "In ogni caso, non stiamo parlando di _me_. Tu ti stai preoccupando senza motivo. Smettila."

"Siamo lanciati nell’affrontare un  _drago_. Credo di avere il diritto di preoccuparmi," replicò asciutto. "Io, in particolare, ho _tutto_  il diritto di farlo visto che sarò _io_ ad andare per primo a esplorare l’area."

Al suo altro fianco, Dori interruppe il suo battibeccare e Thorin si fece improvvisamente teso. "Non sarai ferito. Saremo vicino a te pronti a un segnale per soccorrerti."

Bilbo sbuffò. Non aveva intenzione di chiamare _alcun_  nano sino all’ultimo momento possible. "Sarebbe meglio se voi tutti vi nascondeste. Non c’è molto che tredici nani possano fare contro un drago adulto. E sappiamo entrambi come la pensi io sul mettervi tutti in pericolo."

"Quindi noi dovremmo limitarci a indietreggiare nell’ombra e permetterti di affrontare Smaug da solo?" chiese il re con un’irritante e falsamente dolce tono di voce. "È questa la tua soluzione ?"

Lo Hobbit si accigliò e si tirò leggermente indietro dall’altro. "Ne abbiamo già parlato. Non voglio vedere nessuno di voi morire—"

"E  _noi_  non vogliamo vedere _te_  morire," interruppe Thorin, infilzandolo con gli occhi color di un lago ghiacciato. "Non ti lasceremo morire, Bilbo. Noi _ti proteggeremo_.  _Io_  ti proteggerò. Da Smaug, dagli Orchi, dai troll—anche da te stesso se necessario."

Bilbo deglutì per scacciare l’improvviso nodo che aveva in gola. "N-non è il t-tuo compito p-proteggermi!"

"No," concordò Thorin, gli occhi ancora gelidi, "ma non è nemmeno mai stato _tuo_ quello di proteggere noi."

 

 

Ci vollero loro due giorni per percorrere il fiume. Quando finalmente raggiunsero la riva il terzo giorno, legarono le barche, radunarono le provviste, e iniziarono a camminare verso Dale. Fu un tragitto faticoso poiché l’area era invasa dalla vegetazione e i sentieri che una volta erano trafficati, ora non esistevano più da tempo. Persero un intero giorno semplicemente ad esplorare la zona e a cercare tra il fogliame per una strada sicura verso le rovine di Dale.

"È troppo silenzioso qui," osservò Nori, guardando fermamente alle cime degli alberi.

"Credo che gli animali abbiano abbandonato la zona," spiegò Balin aiutando  Bombur a preparare il falò per la notte. "Smaug deve averli spinti ad andarsene."

"Mossa intelligente," borbottò Dwalin. "Peccato che gli uomini non li abbiano seguiti."

"Dove sarebbero dovuti andare? Questa era casa anche loro," gli fece notare Balin.

Suo fratello sbuffò e con una mano indicò verso sud. "Ci sono centinaia di centri abitati umani laggiù. Non dovevano per forza restare. Potevano andarsene."

"Non tutti sono così coraggiosi, Signor Dwalin," disse dolcemente Ori, facendo voltare entrambi I fratelli. Incontrò i loro sguardi senza batter ciglio e sollevò leggermente la testa.

Dwalin aprì la bocca un paio di volte prima di chiuderla definitivamente.

Bilbo sorrise tra sè mentre stendeva il suo giaciglio per la notte. All’inizio del loro viaggio, Ori non si sarebbe mai immaginato di contraddire apertamente qualcuno come Dwalin. Dimostrava quanto il ragazzo fosse cresciuto in quei mesi, e rese lo Hobbit ferocemente orgoglioso del giovane nano. Non era l’unico, infatti poteva vedere Nori sorridere mentre Dori canticchiava tra sé con un piccolo sorrisetto.

"Hmm. Credo di non aver mai visto Dwalin senza parole prima," commentò Thorin mentre prendeva posto a sedere a terra vicino allo Hobbit.

Bilbo gli rivolse un sorriso divertito. "È un bello spettacolo, non credi?"

"Davvero. Ci servirebbero più di questi momenti," concordò il re posando gli occhi blu sullo Hobbit. "Ho una richiesta da farti."

"Oh?" Si tirò indietro sul suo giaciglio e giudicò attentamente il re. Ancora non sapeva cosa pensare di Thorin e delle sue strane parole, ma gli era impossibile negare qualcosa al nano. Non era mai stato molto forte in questo. "Cos’è?"

Thorin si grattò nervosamente il mento ma non distolse lo sguardo. "Vorrei che mi parlassi di lui."

Lo Hobbit si rabbuiò. "Chi?"

"Il tuo amore perduto. Dimmi di lui. Vorrei sapere com’era."

"Perchè dovresti volere una cosa simile?" chiese, combattuto tra il voler ridere e il lamentarsi. Perché il nano non poteva semplicemente lasciar perdere? Cos’altro voleva sapere su di sé? 

"Sono… curioso," rispose il re, palesemente attento alla scelta delle parole. "Dev’essere stato qualcosa di fantastico per fare innamorare _te_."

Bilbo inarcò le sopracciglia. "Perchè pensi questo?"

"Perchè nulla sembra impressionarti," disse Thorin con tono piatto. "Hai affrontato di tutto in questo viaggio—troll, Orchi, Elfi, re, e anche mutaforma—senza alcun tipo di sorpresa o timore. Quindi, chiaramente, questo straniero deve essere stato materiale da leggenda per attirare la tua attenzione."

"Io… credo lo fosse," ammise perchè Thorin  _era_  finito con l’essere un eroe nelle storie a venire. Il tipo di eroe tragico che moriva nobilmente nella conclusione, ma comunque un eroe. "Ma non lo amavo per il suo valore."

Il nano si accigliò e si ritrasse leggermente. "Non capisco. Di cosa _ti sei_ innamorato allora?"

Bilbo sospirò e sentì che un pesante mal di testa era in arrivo. "In una persona c’è molto più delle sue azioni, sai. Lo amavo per il suo coraggio e la sua forza in battaglia, sì, ma questo non era tutto ciò che era lui."

"Allora dimmi com’era in modo che io possa capire," ribattè il re, con l’espressione anche lui di chi stava iniziando ad avere un forte mal di testa.

"D’accordo," sbottò lo Hobbit. "Era l’essere più ostinato e maleducato che abbia mai avuto il piacere di incontrare!"

Thorin lo fisso. "Cosa?"

"Mi hai sentito. Era schietto e rude al punto di essere crudele. E non lasciava mai andare il passato, si preoccupava di assolutamente ogni cosa, non aveva alcun senso dell’orientamento, e un orribile gusto nel vestire. Oh, e fumava _Southlinch_. Chi fuma Southlinch se non gli Uomini senza gusto?" disse lo Hobbit, con un’espressione disgustata.

"I… I nani delle Blue Mountains?" offerì il re, ritirandosi lentamente dallo Hobbit.

"Solo perchè non conoscete di meglio," lo liquidò Bilbo, completamente coinvolto nella sua strigliata. "Ma  _lui_  conosceva di meglio. Gli diedi un po’ della Vecchio Tobia da provare, una volta, e sai cosa mi disse? Disse che la Southlinch gli piaceva di più! Come se quella imitazione economica si potesse paragonare all’erba pipa Hobbit! Che _faccia tosta_!"

"Davvero folle," concordò Thorin, annuendo velocemente.

"Perchè era un _idiota_. Il secondo più grande idiota che io abbia mai conosciuto!"  esclamò lo Hobbit, lanciando le braccia in aria per indicare esattamente _quanto_ fosse idiota.

"E chi è il primo?" domandò il nano.

"Io. Io sono il più grande idiota per essermi innamorato dello stronzo." Lasciò cadere le braccia e sentì il proprio cuore dargli una veloce ma forte stretta dolorosa. "Era un idiota ostinato con pessimi gusti, ma lo amavo comunque. Amavo il suo senso della lealtà, la sua devozione alla sua famiglia e alla sua gente. Amavo la sua persistenza appassionata e il suo inamovibile senso del dovere. E amavo che, nonostante tutto ciò che aveva dovuto affrontare nella vita, non si fosse mai arreso. Anche quando il mondo era contro di lui—e  _lo era_  a volte, credimi—lui si alzava ogni giorno e faceva del suo meglio."

Le sopracciglia di Thorin si scontrarono e la sua bocca si contorse in una brutta smorfia. "Lui… suona come un eroe…"

Bilbo rise e sentì dentro di sé come qualcosa di rotto e distrutto rispondergli. "Lui _era_  un eroe. Mi ha ispirato e influenzato in modi che non saprei nemmeno spieagre. Mi ha reso un Hobbit migliore semplicemente esistendo, e questo non potrò mai dimenticarlo. Capisci ora perché l’ho amato così?"

"Davvero." Thorin gli lanciò uno sguardo con qualcosa che non riuscì a leggere in quegli occhi blu. Bilbo si chiese come il nano potesse non riconoscersi nelle sue parole. Chiunque altro nella Compagnia avrebbe fatto subito la connessione con il re, ma non Thorin. Lui non si dava mai abbastanza credito.

"Mi spiace che tu lo abbia perso," aggiunse piano Thorin dopo una pausa.

Scrollò le spalle. "Non era davvero mio da perdere."

Il re sbuffò. "Allora suppongo che non fosse così perfetto dopotutto."

"Come?" chiese, sbattendo le palpebre confuso.

Thorin si limitò a concedergli un mezzo sorriso, alzandosi. "Riposati. Avremo molto da fare domani per passare in questa boscaglia."

Il nano poi si voltò e Bilbo guardò in silenzio il suo—passato, futuro, presente, _eterno_ —amore allontanarsi.

 

 


	18. Capitolo 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : Non mi appartengono alcuno dei personaggi familiari, delle ambientazioni, degli aspetti della trama o degli elementi presenti in questa storia. Appartengono tutti a **J.R.R. Tolkien** (probabilmente intento a rivoltarsi nella tomba).

 

## Capitolo 17

Bifur non era matto.

Sapeva quel che gli altri dicevano di lui. Quel che pensavano quando vedevano l’accetta conficcata nel suo cranio. 'Ha perso la testa,' sussurravano nella lingua comune quando gli passavano a fianco. 'Ora può solo parlare in Khuzdûl. Non può comunicare in altro modo. Una disgrazia.'

_Idioti. Solo perchè non riusciva a ricordare come parlare la lingua comune non significava che non la comprendesse._

Bifur non aveva perso la ragione con l’incidente; solamente alcune abilità e alcuni ricordi. Era ancora perfettamente in grado di combattere in una guerra o di costruire una zattera o qualsiasi altra cosa gli avessero chiesto. Sapeva leggere una mappa, barattare per delle provviste, e trovare cibo. Sapeva ancora leggere le stelle e cavalcare un pony e cantare con gli altri nelle canzoni da osteria. Bifur non valeva nulla di meno con la sua ferita, non importava cosa pensassero gli altri.

_Non realizzavano che, se fosse valso meno di loro, allora Thorin non gli avrebbe permesso di venire?_

Erano solamente alcune cose che… cose che non riusciva a ricordare. Piccole cose che non avevano alcun effetto sulla sua vita quotidiana, ma che erano importanti per lui a livello affettivo. Come il nome di sua sorella, o l’odore del profumo di sua madre. O il colore che avevano avuto gli occhi di suo padre, o se suo fratello fosse morto prima o dopo la caduta di Erebor. A volte si ritrovava a parlare con Bjarte della sua giornata al lavoro, o a chiedergli cosa volesse per cena. Si accorgeva di quel che stava facendo e realizzava di parlare con l’aria perché Bjarte era morto ormai da sei anni.

_O erano quaranta? Cinquanta?..._ _Importava davvero? Alla fin  fine era morto, punto._

A volte, quando chiudeva gli occhi e bloccava il mondo esterno, poteva _quasi_ ricordare tutto quel che aveva dimenticato. Come l’esatta sfumatura di castano ( _Nocciola?Ruggine?_ )  dei capelli di Bjarte. O il numero di lentiggini ( _Tredici? Quattro?_ ) sulla sua spalla sinistra. A volte riusciva a ricordare il suono della sua risata ( _come campane nel vento, giusto? O era come un tambureggiare profondo?_ ) quando sentiva una bella battuta.

_A volte si chiedeva se Bjarte non fosse frutto della sua mente malata. Come poteva essere esistito qualcuno di così perfetto? Tanto meno come poteva essere stato suo?_

Bifur cercava di non lasciare che i ricordi mancanti avessero la meglio. C’era poco che potesse fare riguardo la sua lesione, e ancora meno riguardo allo stato della sua mente. Era un miracolo anche solo che fosse sopravvissuto a una simile ferita! Era fortunato ad essere vivo e in relativa buona salute. Pensava a questa benedizione ogni giorno, e faceva del suo meglio per andare avanti nonostante i pezzi mancanti nella sua memoria.

_Ma era davvero una benedizione? O una maledizione?_

Era gratitudine verso la vita quella che lo aveva spinto a seguire Thorin nella sua folle _(ha!)_ impresa per reclamare Erebor. Bifur era sopravvissuto a una lesione mortale per un motivo. Lo aveva cercato e lo aveva trovato nel piano del suo re. Non gli importava di giocarsi la vita con una firma per aiutare Thorin a riconquistare il loro regno perduto. Non gli importavano i pericoli che affrontavano, o la consapevolezza che sarebbe potuta finire con la sua morte. Andava bene. Bifur stava già vivendo più di quanto avrebbe dovuto.

_Una parte di lui cercava la morte. Sarebbe bello poter finalmente riposare._

La sua accettazione della morte era la ragione per cui capiva Bilbo. Lo Hobbit era come lui; disposto a morire per una causa più grande. Non sapeva cosa fosse successo allo Hobbit per portarlo a una simile logica, ma poteva riconoscersi nei sentimenti dello scassinatore. C’erano alcuni obiettivi (persone) per cui valeva la pena morire.

_Bjarte era morto per lui in fondo. Bifur desiderava ancora che fosse stato il contrario._

 

 

Dale era una città di fantasmi.

Era stata la prima impressione di Bilbo nel suo primo viaggio, e la scoprì non essere cambiata ora. Dale era lo scheletro della sua gloria passata, una volta una città bella e vibrante di vita abbattuta e straziata da Smaug. Ciò che rimaneva di quella bellezza erano edifici vuoti, campi bruciati, e le grida silenziose di chi non se ne era mai andato.

"Questo posto è inquietante," sussurrò Kíli, rimanendo al fianco del fratello.

"Credo sia infestato," aggiunse Fíli, accarezzando l’impugnatura di uno dei suoi tanti coltelli.

"Ne dubito. Smaug caccerebbe persino i fantasmi," borbottò Glóin mentre il gruppo si faceva strada nella città morta.

In coda all’intero gruppo, Bilbo sospirò. Gli ci erano voluti altri due giorni per arrampicarsi tra la vegetazione verso le incombenti montagne. Più vicini arrivavano alla loro destinazione, più tetro diveniva il paesaggio intorno a loro. Smaug aveva ridotto in cenere tutto ciò che un tempo era verde e vivo, e lasciato dietro di sè solo terra nera e rocce bruciate. Come Dale, tutto era ormai solamente il fantasma di ciò che era stato un tempo.

Storse il naso e fece del suo meglio per non starnutire. L’odore di fumo e cenere impregnava l’aria, e non sentiva nulla se non lo strascicare di piedi e metallo. L’intera Compagnia si era fatta tesa e silenziosa mentre si avvicinavano passo dopo passo ad Erebor. Lo Hobbit era l’unico che fosse ancora calmo e a suo agio, poichè era l’unico ad avere la certezza che Smaug fosse addormentato.

Beh, una certezza parziale.

"Quanto manca alla porta da qui?" chiese Ori a Dori.

"Non sappiamo ancora esattamente dove sia la porta," rispose Balin, voltandosi a guardare il giovane nano. Gesticolò in direzione della città con una mano. "Ci accamperemo qui e faremo delle escursioni sulla montagna per trovarla. È un po’ rischioso visto che non sappiamo dove sia Smaug, ma non possiamo perdere tempo. Domani è il Dì di Durin."

Ori rabbrividì e guardò le rovine. "E se Smaug _ci notasse_ qui?"

"Non preoccuparti del drago. Dobbiamo concentrarci sul trovare la porta," ammonì Dwalin, ondeggiando il martello a tempo coi propri passi.

Bofur grugnì. "Esatto. Thorin, qual’è il piano?"

"Esploriamo l’area e accampiamoci," ordinò il re, fermandosi e incrociando le braccia sul petto.  "Poi organizzeremo la guardia, prima di esplorare la montagna. Ci allontaneremo in gruppi di tre, non di meno. Capito?"

La Compagnia mormorò il proprio consenso e si disperse per improntare il campo. Bilbo sgattaiolò tra un nano e l’altro e si portò cautamente al fianco di Thorin. Il re si era fermato su una sporgenza rocciosa per abbracciare con lo sguardo la Montagna Solitaria che troneggiava su loro.

"Credevo che non l’avrei mai rivista," esordì il nano in un cenno di saluto quando gli si fermò a fianco. I suoi occhi blu sembravano zaffiri grezzi mentre guardava la casa dei suoi antenati.

"Rivederla ti fa sentire triste? O felice?" chiese piano.

"Entrambe le cose," rispose il re, le labbra che si curvavano in un piccolo sorriso. "I miei ricordi non le rendono giustizia. È ... ancora più magnifica di quanto ricordassi. Bellissima e forte e orgogliosa. Non ho mai guardato a una vista più bella di questa."

Bilbo strizzò gli occhi alla grigia catena montuosa tra cui spiccava la vetta. "Noi _stiamo_  guardando a delle montagne, qui, giusto? Non mi sono perso qualcosa, vero? Tipo una qualche scultura di una Nana nuda?"

Thorin sbuffò e poi rise leggero. Bilbo fece del suo meglio per memorizzare quel raro suono. Chi si sarebbe aspettato che lo avrebbe udito di nuovo?

"Sto parlando della Montagna Solitaria," lo rassicurò il nano, guardando finalmente il suo compagno di viaggio. Mantenne il corpo voltato verso la catena montuosa. "So che non significano molto per te, ma queste montagne per me sono tutto. È qui che sono nato e cresciuto. È qui che la mia famiglia è vissuta e dove sono sepolti i miei antenati. Questa... questa è la mia _casa_."

"Oh, Thorin," sospirò, sentendo il cuore scioglierglisi a quella confessione. Avrebbe voluto stringere il nano in un abbraccio ma si trattenne. Thorin lo avrebbe probabilmente interpretato come qualche tipo di attacco, pugnalandolo, o qualcosa del genere.

Il re strinse gli occhi. "Hai finalmente detto il mio nome."

"Cosa? Oh, credo di sì," realizzò lo hobbit, scrollando le spalle. "Le tue parole erano molto toccanti. Non sono riuscito a evitarlo."

"Hmm. Dovresti farlo più spesso. Hai il mio permesso," gli ricordò il nano.

Bilbo fece nuovamente spallucce. "Ci proverò. Oh! Avevo un motivo per venire qui. Mi chiedevo se potessi prendere in prestito la tua mappa. Vorrei studiarla per trovare la porta che ci serve."

"Non vedo perchè no. Ricordati solo di restituirmela." Thorin portò una mano nel suo enorme cappotto di pelliccia e ne estrasse un rotolo di pergamena, consegnandolo allo Hobbit. "Non lasciare che i miei nipoti ci si avvicinino. Solo Mahâl sa che fine farebbe, allora."

"Probabilmente persa o mangiata da qualcosa," borbottò lo scassinatore mentre riponeva la mappa nel proprio cappotto.

Thorin sorrise dolcemente prima che la sua espressione tornasse seria. "Bilbo… Credi davvero che possiamo farcela? Sconfiggere Smaug e reclamare Erebor? Non dubiti di me o del mio piano folle nemmeno un po’?"

Lo Hobbit guardò il re, sorpreso. "Come mai questa domanda?"

Il nano scrollò le ampie spalle. "So che gli altri hanno dei dubbi. Persino _io_  dubito di me, a volte. Ma tu non hai dato alcun segno di una cosa simile. Perciò mi chiedo… Credi davvero che possiamo farcela?"

Bilbo avrebbe voluto schiaffeggiarsi. Per assurdo, non aveva mai pensato che Thorin potesse avere dei dubbi. _Tutti_ hanno dubbi; anche i feroci re dai più feroci atteggiamenti. Avrebbe dovuto prevederlo secoli prima.

"Sì," lo rassicurò, posando incerto la mano sul braccio di Thorin. "Credo in te e nei nostri compagni di viaggio. Vinceremo questa sfida, Thorin Scudodiquercia. Sconfiggeremo questo drago e riavrete la vostra montagna. Lo so con la stessa sicurezza con cui so che il cielo è blu, e il sole caldo."

Thorin lo fissò un attimo prima di portare lentamente la sua mano sopra quella di Bilbo. La mano del nano avvolgeva completamente la sua, piccola, e il calore di quel contatto sciolse qualcosa di caldo dentro di lui.

"Grazie, Bilbo Baggins," disse il re. Qualcosa nella sua espressione—forse nei suoi profondi occhi blu—ricordò a Bilbo un uovo che si fosse appena rotto. Vederlo così gli faceva venire voglia di sporgersi in avanti e rimettere insieme i pezzi di quel guscio, ma non spettava a lui.

Invece, fece un passo indietro e rispose a bassa voce, "Di nulla," poi corse via.

_Codardo_ , lo sbeffeggiò l’anello, e per una volta era d’accordo con lui .

 

 

Bilbo passò il resto della giornata fingendo di studiare la mappa. Era un compito piuttosto noioso visto che sapeva già dove dovevano andare, ma era importante dare l’impressione che la stesse studiando. Perciò si sforzò di fissarla con espressioni corrucciate, come se fosse frustrato nel tentativo di risolvere l’enigma. Infine Bombur lo chiamò per farsi aiutare con la cena, e accettò felicemente l’opportunità di occupare in modo produttivo il proprio tempo.

"Continuo ad aspettarmi che Smaug esca per incenerirci," gli confidò il cuoco mentre pelavano le patate per lo stufato.

"Sono sicuro che il lucertolone stia dormendo," lo rassicurò Bilbo. "E se anche fosse sveglio, dubito che gli importi di noi. A meno che abbia fame. Allora dovremmo correre."

"Bilbo, un giorno questo tuo atteggiamento di nonchalance ti farà ammazzare," gli fece notare il nano, sorridendo, e Bilbo non la prese sul personale.

"Nel caso succeda, hai il permesso di tirare un calcio al mio cadavere," promise lo Hobbit.

Bombur rise. "Potrei non averne l’opportunità! Se riesce a uccidere te, allora avrà di sicuro ucciso anche me."

"Voglio sapere di cosa state parlando?" chiese Bofur, sedendosi tra i due.

 

Bilbo contorse il volto in un’espressione pensierosa. “Stiamo parlando di Smaug, morte e prese in giro. Cose molto profonde e significative."

Bombur si fece serio a sua volta. "Esatto, esatto. E anche del vero significato della vita, e di dove si vada dopo la morte. Cose molto profonde e importanti."

Bofur gemette semplicemente. "A voi due non dovrebbe essere permesso di rimanere soli non supervisionati."

"Penso dovreste provarci più con Fíli e Kíli”, considerò Bilbo, facendo un cenno verso i due fratelli. I principi erano curvi su qualcosa in mezzo a loro e ridacchiavano sommessamente. Decise saggiamente di non volerne conoscere il motivo.  
  
"Thorin ci provò. Non finì bene per il nano che fu incaricato di tenerli d’occhio", rispose il minatore mentre scavava in una delle sue tasche.

  
"Cosa gli accadde?" chiese Bilbo

"Si ritrovò i capelli tinti di verde e la barba bruciata.”Spiegò Bofur assentemente prima di esultare non appena trovò quel che stava cercando. Lo tenne trionfalmente sopra la sua testa con una mano.  
  
"Ah-ah!! Eccolo qui!"  
  
Lo Hobbit si tese in avanti e osservò l’oggetto di legno nella mano del Nano. "È un fischio."

"Mm-hm. Ci ho lavorato per tutto il viaggio", rispose il Nano allacciando l’oggetto a un pezzo di corda. Una volta fatto, si chinò in avanti e lo fece scivolare intorno alla testa di Bilbo.  "L’ho intagliato per te, per quando affronterai Smaug. Se ti perdi o sei nei guai, soffia nel fischio e verremo a salvarti."

Bilbo prese il fischietto e vi passò sopra le dita. Era un semplice piccolo oggetto in legno scuro, decorato con morbidi disegni intagliati sul fianco. Sul fondo vi erano due semplici lettere in Khuzdûl. Pensò onestamente che fosse il più bel fischietto che avesse mai visto in entrambe le sue vite.

"Grazie, Bofur" disse con voce debole, guardando con occhi ammirati al giocattolaio vicino a lui. "È un regalo meraviglioso. Non ho mai visto un fischietto migliore in vita mia."

In risposta, Bofur sorrise il suo sorriso da fossette che gli illuminava lo sguardo. "Grazie! Non è il mio lavoro più bello, ma ne sono abbastanza orgoglioso visti i pochi attrezzi che avevo a disposizione."

"È meraviglioso", insistette, stringendo il fischietto in una presa ermetica. "Lo terrò sempre con me. Lo giuro."

"Bene. Era questa l’idea", rispose il minatore, grattando un poco di sporco che aveva sulla guancia. "Nori pensava sarebbe stato meglio legarti un campanaccio al collo in modo da sapere sempre dove sei, ma Dori gli ha fatto notare che avrebbe attirato anche Orchi e mannari. Un fischietto è molto più pratico e sicuro."

Il sorriso di Bilbo si trasformò in un cipiglio severo. "Nori si troverà delle belle pietre nel suo sacco a pelo stasera."

"Se lo fai, lui probabilmente verrà a infilarsi nel tuo per ricambiare", replicò Bombur. Bilbo pensò che questo spiegasse parecchio sul conto del ladro ma non diede voci ai suoi pensieri, ben consapevole di trovarsi nel range uditivo di Dori.

 "Nah. Sa che Thorin lo ucciderebbe se ci provasse", rispose Bofur deciso, sventolando una mano in un gesto noncurante.

  
Il cuoco lanciò un’occhiata laterale al fratello.  "Da quando le minacce di morte hanno mai fermato _Nori_?"

 "Perché a Thorin dovrebbe importare, in primo luogo?" chiese Bilbo, fissando i due fratelli.  
  
I due nani si scambiarono uno sguardo che l’Hobbit non seppe interpretare. Bombur disse qualcosa in Khuzdûl  e Bofur annuì. Il cuoco sospirò profondamente e suo fratello scoppiò semplicemente a ridere.

"Non preoccuparti per lui", gli disse il minatore, arruffando i ricci all’Hobbit.  
  
Bilbo non era d'accordo. Pensava che avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi molto per lui, ma decise di non dirlo. Dubitava che gli altri gli avrebbero comunque dato alcuna risposta, ad ogni modo. 

 

Il giorno seguente, Bilbo decise fosse ora di mostrare agli altri dove fosse la porta. In modo simile alla prima volta, portò Fíli e Kíli con sé per perlustrare il lato occidentale della montagna. Guidò attentamente i due fratelli verso il grande Nano scolpito nella roccia, poi aspettò che i principi facessero il collegamento.  
  
Sorprendentemente, fu Kíli a notarlo per primo.  
  
"Ehi, è qui?" chiese il principe, tirando la manica del fratello sino ad aver catturato la sua attenzione. "Fíli, Fíli penso che sia lì! Mi sa che l’abbiamo trovata!" 

Fíli guardò dove Kíli gli indicava e la mascella gli cadde. "Per la barba di Durin, è lì! Kíli, ce l’hai fatta! L’hai trovata! Dobbiamo chiamare gli altri! Andiamo!"  
  
Bilbo sorrise guardando i due fratelli fare una volata per raggiungere il loro campo. Non vedeva il motivo per andare con loro visto che aveva con sé tutto ciò che gli sarebbe potuto servire. Si sedette paziente su un masso vicino, e attese che il resto dei suoi compagni arrivasse. Non fu solo per molto. Ben presto, vide i Nani correre nella sua direzione insieme a, con sua eterna sorpresa, un certo stregone allampanato. Si alzò e ondeggiò le braccia sino a che fu sicuro di essere stato visto sull’altura.    
  
"È qui!" gridò lo Hobbit, indicando l'intaglio cesellato nella montagna dietro di sé. "L’abbiamo trovata!" 

Non sorprendentemente, fu Gandalf a raggiungerlo per primo, gli altri al suo seguito poco distanti. Si toccò il cappello in segno di saluto, e rivolse a Bilbo un sorriso affettuoso che evidenziò le pieghe ai bordi dei suoi occhi.

"Mastro Scassinatore, è bello rivederti," disse il mago. "Gli altri mi stavano giusto aggiornando sul vostro viaggio sino ad ora. Devo dire, non credevo sapessi il Sindarin."

“Non hai mai chiesto", replicò, rivolgendo al suo amico uno sguardo innocente che aveva, per ironia della sorte, imparato dal mago stesso.

“Vero, vero. Chiaramente un errore da parte mia," concordò Gandalf con un cenno del capo mentre gli altri si univano a loro.

"È  qui, dunque?” Chiese Thorin, inclinando la testa all'indietro per dare una buona occhiata al picco scosceso.

Bilbo annuì. “Credo di sì. Non abbiamo trovato nessun’altra pista, no?"

"No. Questo posto è l’unico”, rispose Balin, cercando gli occhi di suo cugino. "Thorin, _deve_ essere qui. Dobbiamo iniziare a salire se vogliamo raggiungere la cima con il tramonto."

"Esatto. Andiamo," ordinò il re, avviandosi in un vortice di lana e pelliccia. Bilbo fece un passo indietro e permise agli altri di seguire il nano prima di accodarsi al fianco di Gandalf.

"Dove sei stato tutto questo tempo?" chiese con voce bassa.

"Ho semplicemente avuto una commissione da fare. Niente di cui preoccuparvi" lo rassicurò il mago, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

Bilbo strizzò gli occhi verso il suo amico innaturalmente alto. La prima volta, Gandalf li aveva lasciati per affrontare il Negromante. Non era tornato che quando Smaug era stato ormai ucciso e la Battaglia dei Cinque Eserciti stava per cominciare. Non sapeva di cosa Gandalf fosse andato a occuparsi questa volta ma, qualunque cosa fosse, chiaramente non aveva nulla a che fare con il Negromante. Non riusciva a decidere se questo fosse allarmante o meno.

"C'è ... qualcosa che dovremmo sapere? Qualsiasi tipo di problemi che ci segua?" chiese lo Hobbit, scegliendo con cura le parole. Per quanto sapesse apparire innocente e sciocco, Gandalf era tagliente come una lama e raramente gli sfuggiva anche il più piccolo dettaglio. Non avrebbe avuto alcun vantaggio a cercare di superare quella brillantezza nel loro viaggio.

Il mago chinò la testa sino a incontrare i suoi occhi. Le sopracciglia folte erano sollevate, ma i suoi occhi non tradivano sospetto. "Non che io ne sia a conoscenza. Gli Orchi che ci seguivano sembrano aver rinunciato, è tutto. Perché? Temi qualcosa? "

"No, non proprio," mentì, scuotendo la testa così che i suoi riccioli ormai cresciuti gli nascosero gli occhi dalla vista dell’altro. "Ho appena ... indietro a Mirkwood, ho sentito qualcosa. Qualcosa di oscuro e sinistro e innaturale. Non so cosa fosse , ma mi spaventava. Così mi chiedevo se ... forse tu sapessi qualcosa. "

"Ahh, beh, credo abbia senso", ammise Gandalf, stropicciando le dita contro il legno del suo bastone. "Mirkwood è una foresta molto antica con una storia molto lunga. Non sarei sorpreso se alcuni dei suoi ricordi si fossero fatti percepire da voi ".

Bilbo avrebbe voluto sbattere la testa contro la montagna. Il mago lo faceva apposta a fare così l’ottuso? O davvero non capiva a cosa si riferisse Bilbo? Li aveva lasciati per confrontarsi con il Negromante, o forse, questa volta, era riuscito a sconfiggere il male sovrannaturale in agguato a Dol Guldur? Aveva così tante domande e, purtroppo, non poteva porne nemmeno una.

"Non preoccuparti per Mirkwood," continuò Gandalf, senza far caso alla sua irritazione. “Qualunque cosa tu abbia sentito lì è improbabile che vi abbia seguito fuori dalla foresta. Fatti coraggio,non percepisco nulla di strano né su di te né sugli altri."

Lo Hobbit rivolse all’amico un sorriso forzato. "D’accordo, Gandalf. Grazie per aver ascoltato le mie stupide paure."

Gandalf gli concesse un sorriso gentile e gli accarezzò di nuovo la spalla. "Non sono affatto stupide, amico mio. Mirkwood può insidiare anche l’animo più coraggioso. Ma ora basta pensarci. Credo che i nostri compagni stiano cominciando la scalata, e faremmo meglio a non rimanere indietro. "

"Già," concordò Bilbo prima di seguire lo stregone che si affrettava a raggiungere il resto della compagnia. Una volta fuori dal suo campo visivo, emise un profondo sospiro e si chiese, non per la prima volta, esattamente quali conseguenze i suoi interventi avrebbero determinato.

  

 

Quella sera Bilbo si ritrovò pericolosamente seduto sul bordo del precipizio con le gambe penzoloni. Di fronte a lui il sole iniziava a tramontare, mentre alle sue spalle poteva sentire i suoi compagni discutere. Balin mormorava sulla mappa con Ori e Óin mentre Dwalin, Nori e Bofur cercavano di trovare il buco della serratura. Poteva anche sentire dei grugniti e delle imprecazioni e presto lo raggiunse anche il suono di ferro contro la nuda roccia.

"Dwalin, fermati! Non puoi forzare la porta!"

"Non riesco a sentire con tutto questo baccano!"

"Il sole sta tramontando! Stiamo perdendo luce!"

"Sei sicuro di star leggendo correttamente qui ...?"

"Non c'è niente qui! Nessun buco della serratura, nessuna porta! Nient’altro che roccia"

"Lo perderemo se non si danno una mossa!"

Bilbo semplicemente alzò gli occhi al cielo e si appoggiò sulle mani per godersi il tramonto. L'ultima volta che l’aveva visto era stato troppo occupato a trovare il buco della serratura. La Contea raramente ospitava un tale capolavoro della natura, e questa volta voleva godersi gli splendidi colori di quel tramonto dipinto nel cielo. Sentiva dolorosamente la voglia di fumare, ma aveva esaurito la sua Old Toby la sera prima, e Mordor sarebbe ghiacciata prima che lui si fosse ridotto a fumare Southlinch.

"Blu, rosa, arancio, rosso, giallo," elencava a se stesso, contando i diversi colori "Hmm quello è viola? O forse violetto? Non può essere la lavanda, è troppo scuro... Forse pervinca?"

"Bilbo ... cosa stai facendo?"

Lo Hobbit si voltò verso Dori, che aveva parlato. "Sto cercando di trovare tutti i colori del tramonto. Ti va di unirti a me?"

"Il tram-  stiamo perdendo luce preziosa e tu fai stupidi giochetti?!”esplose Glóin, che aveva sentito la sua risposta.

Bilbo fece una smorfia al suo amico e maestro. "Non stiamo perdendo luce. Abbiamo ancora la luce della luna per cercare il buco della serratura. O avete dimenticato tutti la fase lunare in cui ci troviamo?"

I due Nani lo fissarono per un momento prima di sbottare entrambi a chiamare Thorin. Lo Hobbit rise tra sé e tornò al suo gioco col tramonto. Mentre il sole si faceva sempre più basso, trovava i colori spostarsi verso il viola e il blu scuro, e anche un po’di argento. Solo quando il sole fu finalmente scomparso si staccò dal suo posto, e rivolse nuovamente la sua attenzione ai nani e allo stregone.

Li trovò davanti alla porta nascosta, la luce della luna che filtrava attraverso le nuvole per mostrare loro la serratura segreta. Proprio mentre stava guardando, Thorin inserì la chiave e la girò lentamente sino a un profondo 'click' che riecheggiò tra loro. Spinse e la porta si aprì rivelando il passaggio buio e profondo che li avrebbe portati tutti ad Erebor.

Bilbo si unì ai suoi amici, mentre lentamente si facevano strada all’interno. Riusciva a vedere molto poco in quell’oscurità; un tratto che i suoi nani chiaramente non condividevano vista la facilità con cui si destreggiavano nelle gallerie. Con suo enorme sollievo, Gandalf illuminò ben presto la cima del proprio bastone portando un bagliore bianco su tutti loro. Con l'aiuto della luce, i suoi occhi trovarono facilmente il re nanico, intento a toccare le mura di pietra liscia con una mano.

"Conosco queste mura," sussurrò Thorin con la voce rotta da dolori e ricordi inesprimibili. Accanto a lui, Balin sembrava sull’orlo delle lacrime mentre assimilava la vista della piccola ma sapientemente intagliata camera.

Gli altri non sembravano reagire meglio. Óin aveva una mano sugli occhi e sembrava sussurrare qualcosa tra i denti. Al suo fianco, Dwalin era appoggiato al muro, come se non avesse l’energia per tenersi in piedi. Dori era sostenuto da Bifur e Glóin, mentre Ori era seduto a terra intento a scrivere qualcosa nel suo libro. Poco distante, Nori fissava i rilievi sopra di loro mentre Bofur si era lasciato scivolare a terra vicino a lui, il cappello nelle mani tenuto a coprirsi il volto. Bombur piangeva silenziosamente mentre Gandalf gli dava qualche pacca sulla schiena.

Bilbo sentì i suoi occhi cominciare ad inumidirsi. I suoi amici erano finalmente  - _finalmente_ \- tornati a casa. Era stato così emozionante anche la prima volta? Oppure era semplicemente più sensibile perché ora sapeva cosa tutti loro avessero sopportato per tornare?

"E '... familiare", disse Fili, tracciando una linea di rune con un dito. "Come se fossi già stato qui. Sembra di essere ..."

"A casa", finì suo fratello. Kili era accanto a lui con gli occhi chiusi, mentre respirava la montagna dei suoi antenati.

"Questo è perché siamo a casa", rispose con voce stridula Bofur da dietro il cappello. "I Nani di Erebor sono di nuovo a casa. _Siamo_ finalmente a casa."

Il resto della Compagnia ammutolì a questo.

Bilbo scambiò un'occhiata con Gandalf, che annuì di nuovo. Odiava dover interrompere il loro momento, ma avevano un lavoro da fare. Schiarendosi la gola, fece un passo avanti.  "Dunque, credo che questo sia il momento in cui entro in scena io. C'è qualcosa in particolare che dovrei cercare mentre dò un’occhiata per Smaug? "

La sua domanda distolse i Nani dal loro stordimento. Lo guardarono tutti un istante, prima di voltarsi verso il loro re, con una gamma di espressioni che Bilbo non era sicuro di saper interpretare correttamente. Anche Thorin aveva un'espressione simile ad un incrocio tra l’assaporare qualcosa di acido, e il rivedere Thranduil .

"Abbiamo ... Abbiamo bisogno di trovare un suo punto debole, per prima cosa" rispose Balin una volta che parve chiaro che Thorin non avrebbe parlato. "Vedi se riesci a trovare qualche irregolarità nelle sue scaglie, o se ha un punto debole. Qualcosa sui cui possiamo concentrarci se vogliamo ucciderlo. "

Bilbo annuì. "Un punto debole, capito. Nient'altro?”

“Sì”, disse infine Thorin, voltandosi a guardarlo. Incontrando i suoi occhi, Bilbo sentì qualcosa di pesante scendere a depositarsi sino al centro del suo stomaco. _Conosceva_ quello sguardo blu come la mezzanotte. Lo temeva da Mirkwood.

"C'è una ... una pietra che vorrei cercassi," disse lentamente il re. "È una gemma bianca che sembra emettere luce. Vorrei che tenessi un’occhio aperto nel cercarla già che ci sei."

"Una gemma bianca," ripeté lui, sentendosi come se il terreno gli fosse stato sfilato da sotto i piedi. “Molto bene. E qual è il nome di questa pietra sbrilluccicante?"

Gli occhi scuri di Thorin non vacillarono. "Archengemma."

Bilbo fece un passo indietro. "Archengemma. Adorabile. Buono a sapersi che sto rischiando la mia vita per una bella pietra con un bel nome. Assicuratevi di menzionarla al mio funerale."

Le sue parole sembrarono finalmente strappare Thorin dai suoi pensieri. "Non ti sto chiedendo questo! Basta che tu ci dia un occhio! Se non la vedi allora va bene comunque. Non ho intenzione di ordinarti di morire per lei!"

"Come se potessi ordinarmi qualcosa tanto per cominciare," borbottò lo Hobbit togliendosi lo zaino e lasciandolo cadere a terra vicino a Ori. Rifece il nodo alla cintura così che il cappotto non si slacciasse ed estrasse Pungolo, lasciando cadere la lama accanto allo zaino.

"Cosa stai facendo? Non ti servirà?" Chiese Ori, raccogliendo la spada e porgendogliela.

Bilbo scosse la testa. “No, sarebbe solo un peso in più e fonte di rumore. Sto meglio senza."

"Ma devi comunque portare un'arma con te," insistette Dori, cercando Nori con lo sguardo. Il ladro annuì e si chinò estraendo un pugnale da uno stivale.

"Prendilo," ordinò il ladro, consegnandolo a Bilbo. "Solo nel caso potesse servire."

Lo Hobbit annuì e infilò la piccola lama nel suo cappotto.

"Non dimenticare quello che ti ho detto sul fischietto," ordinò Bofur, spuntando da dietro il cappello. "Usalo, se ti serve il nostro aiuto. Dico sul serio."

"Lo farò, Bofur", promise, cercando tranquillizzare l’amico. "Ora, se non c'è altro, credo sia giunto il momento per me di compiere la mia parte del contratto."

Nessuno dei Nani cercò di fermarlo ma nessuno di loro ne sembrava comunque felice. Bilbo ignorò le sopracciglia aggrottate e le espressioni buie, e semplicemente rivolse a Gandalf un cenno finale prima di scendere nella città per la (seconda) prima volta nella sua vita. 

  

Erebor era una tomba.

Bilbo non riusciva a pensare a nessun’altra parola per descriverla. Era una tomba di ricchezze e rovine, dolore e avidità, tomba di una razza sterminata che chiedeva vendetta. Non gli era piaciuto camminare per i corridoi bui la prima volta, e certamente non gli piaceva farlo una seconda. La cosa peggiore era sapere che, alla fine del suo viaggio, lo stava aspettando un drago addormentato.

_Calmati ora. Sai come gestire questo drago. Lo hai già fatto prima e puoi farlo di nuovo. Basta che tu ti attenga al piano e andrà tutto bene_ , cercava di consolarsi, scendendo alcuni gradini di pietra. _E, anche se dovessi morire qui, Bard sa cosa fare. Ucciderà Smaug e salverà Pontelagolungo._

_Ma chi salverà i tuoi amici_? chiese l'anello, leggendo sin troppo facilmente la sua vera paura.

_Ho chiesto la tua opinione?_ Scattò di rimando. _Stanne fuori!_

L'anello -fortunatamente- rimase in silenzio.

 Infine Bilbo giunse in una sala orribilmente familiare e si bloccò. Montagne e montagne di tesori erano disposte davanti a lui; oro e argento, smeraldi e diamanti, senza fine. Sopra di lui le poche torce accese riflettevano sui metalli preziosi e sulle gemme, facendole risplendere nella sala come luci sull’oceano di notte. Nell’insieme sarebbe stato un panorama meraviglioso, se non avesse saputo cosa dormiva sotto tutto quell’oro e quell’argento.

Arricciò il naso prima di rivolgere la sua attenzione ad altre questioni. Osservò le scale su cui si trovava e le varie uscite e ripari che fornivano. Prese nota dei pilastri che gli fornivano protezione e valutò se il percorso alle sue spalle sarebbe stato sicuro in caso di fuoco. Una volta soddisfatto, si trasferì su un’altura che si affacciava sull’intera sala e inspirò profondamente prima di rilasciare l’aria attraverso il naso.

_Bene, è ora di mettersi all_ _’_ _opera._

"Smaug! O Smaug il Terribile, vi invoco! Graziatemi con la Vostra magnifica presenza! Ho fatto una lunga strada solo per contemplare la Vostra gloriosa maestosità!" recitò Bilbo, coppando le mani intorno alla bocca, per rendere più forte la sua voce. Le sue parole echeggiarono attraverso la sala prima che tutto fosse di nuovo avvolto dal silenzio.

Lo Hobbit lasciò cadere le mani e attese.

Presto -troppo presto, per essere onesto- sentì il rumore di monete d'oro che venivano spostate, seguite da un forte sbuffo. Poi ci fu il tonfo di due grandi piedi seguito dal tintinnio delle monete mentre il drago si dirigeva verso lo Hobbit. Bilbo poteva vedere la sua grande ombra proiettarsi sulle mura della sala, e quella vista portò con sé sapore amaro della paura.

_\- Si ripara dietro una colonna mentre il fuoco di Smaug vola alle sue spalle. Può sentirne il calore su entrambi i lati, ed è come nulla che abbia mai sperimentato. Teme quasi di prendere fuoco semplicemente per il calore. Sente il sudore scivolargli lungo il viso e il collo, e sa che ben presto avrà vesciche e ustioni su braccia e gambe. Se dovesse mai sopravvivere a tutto questo, giura, non si avvicinerà mai più a un fuoco libero–_

Bilbo deglutì la sua paura e i ricordi di Smaug, finalmente entrato nel suo campo visivo. Con suo orrore, il drago sembrava ancora _più grande_ di quanto ricordasse. I suoi denti e artigli sembravano più affilati, le sue scaglie sembravano più dure e ruvide. Gli occhi di brace di Smaug però erano gli stessi. Ampi e luminosi, e quindi molto, _molto_ crudeli.

"Bene, bene. Che cosa abbiamo qui?" chiese il drago, sporgendosi per annusare profondamente l’odore dello Hobbit. Ci volle ogni oncia di autocontrollo che non aveva per non saltare via e correre al riparo. A quella distanza, scoprì di poter vedere le macchie di sangue sui denti aguzzi di Smaug. Costrinse il proprio sguardo a non indugiarvi e guardò la creatura.

"S-s-sono un Hobbit," rispose, affondando le unghie nei palmi delle mani per controllare la propria agitazione. "S-sono venuto d-da molto lontano a o-ovest per guardarvi in tutto il vostro splendore! In verità, le c-canzoni e i r-racconti non vi r-rendono giustizia, o Smaug maggiore delle calamità! "

Smaug sbuffò e si allontanò fino a che lo Hobbit ne perse la vista. "Un intruso con le buone maniere? Non ne ho mai visti molti. Dimmi, dove hai imparato il mio nome? Dubito che sussurrino di me così lontano."

"A-Attraverso le storie, naturalmente. Tutti s-sanno di come avete s-sconfitto i Nani di Erebor e avete conquistato il loro t-tesoro", spiegò, cercando rivolgere al drago un sorriso. A lui sembrava più una smorfia, però. "T-Tali potenti creature s-sono note anche a noi Hobbit. In verità, s-siete davvero molto intelligente e p-potente."

Smaug annusò nuovamente e gettò il capo all'indietro, palesemente compiaciuto. "Infatti, sono tutto quello di cui parli e anche di più. È un bene che voi esseri inferiori ve ne rendiate conto. Ma ancora non mi hai detto tutta la verità. _Perché_ sei veramente qui?"

Bilbo si morse il labbro. Smaug aveva dimostrato la straordinaria capacità capire quando mentiva, e non voleva ancora rischiare di far infuriare il drago. L'onestà era l'unica risposta che poteva dargli.

"S-sono venuto qui per f-farvi una domanda", ammise. "Si tratta del vostro fuoco. Può veramente fondere qualsiasi cosa esista?"

“Ah! Il mio fuoco può sciogliere queste stesse mura!" si vantò il drago, sollevando le ali, incombendo sull’Hobbit. "Ferro o Mithril, carne o ossa, il mio fuoco divora tutto! Nulla può sopportare le mie fiamme! "

"Che ne dite di un anello? Può il vostro fuoco fondere un anello?" chiese velocemente prima che il drago potesse continuare a lodarsi.

Smaug si  bloccò e inclinò la testa di lato. I suoi occhi si strinsero in serpentine fessure di sanguinosa ambra mentre passava la lingua sui denti. "Dipende. Che tipo di anello _è_?"

"D’oro”, rispose lo Hobbit, infilando una mano in tasca ed estraendo l’anello per mostrarlo al drago. "Vedete? Si tratta di un semplice anello. Non avete menzionato l'oro nella vostra lista, quindi mi chiedo se forse non siate in grado di fonderlo. Mi sbaglio? "

"Ti sbagli di grosso, piccolo Hobbit", sibilò il drago, le narici che si allargavano improvvisamente. Tirò indietro la grande testa e fece poi cenno verso il terreno.  "Metti il tuo stupido piccolo anello giù e spostati. Ti mostrerò la gloria delle mie fiamme!"

Bilbo posò rapidamente l'anello e si affrettò a nascondersi dietro una colonna. Quando sentì il drago ispirare profondamente, chiuse gli occhi e si premette una mano sulla bocca per soffocare eventuali grida o rumori che potesse fare.

_Fa che funzioni, fa che funzioni, fa che funzioni, fa che funzioni._

Smaug liberò il proprio fuoco e Bilbo rabbrividì. Persino nascosto dov’era, poteva sentire il calore delle fiamme. Era un calore terrificante, come lo ricordava. Come aveva fatto a sopravvivere la prima volta contro una tale terribile bestia?

Quando il fuoco si spense, attese un  momento aspettandosi un altro getto di fiamme che non arrivò. Con cautela, uscì dal suo nascondiglio, e trovò Smaug che fissava l'anello ancora perfettamente intatto.

_Dannazione. Pare che neppure i draghi possano distruggerlo_ , imprecò, facendosi avanti e raccogliendo l'anello ancora freddo. Lo strofinò tra le dita prima di affrontare lo sguardo del drago.

"Non ha funzionato", osservò con calma. “Perché non ha funzionato? Pensavo che il vostro fuoco potesse distruggere qualsiasi cosa...?"

"È così", rispose Smaug, i suoi occhi lampeggianti. Non aveva ancora abbandonato la sua posizione rannicchiata e Bilbo sentì qualcosa di gelido scivolargli lungo la schiena appena se ne accorse.

"Il mio fuoco può bruciare attraverso tutti gli Anelli del Potere", proseguì il drago, senza staccare il suo sguardo imperturbabile dall’Hobbit. "Tutti gli anelli ... tranne uno."

Bilbo sentì il cuore fermarsi.

"Un anello per domarli", recitò il drago, svolgendo lentamente le ali e sollevando le sue larghe spalle.

_No, no, no, no, no-_

"Un anello per trovarli", continuò la bestia, alzando l’alto collo e gettando la testa all'indietro.

_Non può saperlo, **non può**!_

"Un anello per ghermirli," il drago cantilenò, i suoi occhi di brace ora incredibilmente ampi. Il suo petto cominciò a emettere un luminoso arancione rossastro mentre preparava un getto di fuoco.

_Corri,_ gli consigliò l'anello, e per una volta gli parve ragionevole.

"E nel buio ...INCATENARLI!" infine, Smaug rilasciò le sue fiamme in una grande onda di fuoco.

Bilbo corse.

Corse e saltò giù da una rampa di scale mentre le fiamme rosse e arancioni lo inseguivano. Ruzzolò; rotolò giù sulle dure pietre prima di cadere con un colpo violento sulla pila di monete d'oro del tesoro,  perdendo tutto il fiato dai polmoni in un colpo solo. Bilbo rimase a bocca aperta e lottò per continuare a respirare mentre infilava l'anello.

Il mondo si sciolse immediatamente in più opache sfumature di colore. Si concesse un momento per riprendere fiato prima di spingersi in piedi;  inciampando un paio di volte. Quando finalmente si guardò intorno, vide Smaug attraverso la foschia intento a cercare tra l’oro come un folle. Monete e gemme volavano nell’aria mentre il drago scavava disperatamente attraverso le  montagne di tesoro, simile a un uomo assetato che scavava in cerca di acqua.

"HOBBIT! VIENI FUORI!”gridò il drago, la sua voce profonda resa più morbida e lenta alle orecchie di Bilbo. Guardò Smaug con attenzione mentre faceva marcia indietro per raggiungere la più vicina rampa di scale. Una volta lì, osservò l’ambiente e si accorse di essere vicino a dove i suoi compagni lo stavano aspettando.

_Dannazione. Non è come speravo andassero le cose. Non avrebbe dovuto riconoscere l'anello,_ pensò, gettando un’occhiata verso il frenetico drago prima di tornare a guardare le scale. _Immagino non ci sia molto da fare, ora. Tocca a Kili._

Poi, prima che potesse rimpiangere la sua decisione, Bilbo estrasse il fischietto da sotto la camicia e soffiò più forte che potè.

In un vortice di oro e argento Smaug si voltò immediatamente nella direzione da cui era venuto il suono. "HOBBIT! DAMMI L'ANELLO!"

Bilbo ignorò il drago e cominciò a correre su per la rampa scale. Saltò il maggior numero di gradini che poteva e scivolò un paio di volte, ma non si arrestò neppure per un attimo. Dietro di sè, poteva sentire il drago ruggire più e più volte mentre con passi pesanti attraversava la camera. Il suo peso massiccio  faceva tremare la terra, e Bilbo quasi rischiò di scivolare all’esterno della rampa un paio di volte. Ma insistette e continuò a correre finché non fu finalmente tornato sulla piattaforma da cui era entrato. Una volta lì, si sfilò l’anello e si lanciò di corsa lungo il corridoio segreto. Prima ancora di raggiungere l'apertura, si è trovò a sbattere la testa nel petto di ferro di Thorin.

"Bilbo!" Thorin lo afferrò per i bicipiti prima ancora che si fosse ripreso dall'impatto. Gemette e si sporse in avanti appoggiandosi contro il Nano per un momento, cercando di fermare il mondo che gli girava intorno. Aveva la netta sensazione che ben presto avrebbe avuto un altro livido sulla fronte, grazie a un certo Nano.

“Mi hai fatto male. Cos’hai sotto quel cappotto?" borbottò contro il petto del re.

Thorin lo sentì e sbuffò. "Vestiti".

Bilbo si era immaginato qualcosa di diverso. Come un pettorale in pietra, o un’armatura d'acciaio. “Oh. I tuoi vestiti mi han fatto male."

"Non sono stati i vestiti a farti male," mormorò il re tirandolo indietro e facendo scivolare le mani sulle spalle di Bilbo. Squadrò l'Hobbit dall’alto in basso prima di incontrare finalmente i suoi occhi. "Cosa è successo? Abbiamo sentito il tuo fischio."

"Sul serio? Lo avete sentito?" chiese lo Hobbit, sbattendo le palpebre prima di rendersi conto che l'intera Compagnia e Gandalf erano lì. "Wow. Bofur, hai fatto un inferno di fischietto. Ottimo lavoro!"

"VIENI FUORI! VIENI FUORI _SUBITO_!"

Bilbo e i suoi compagni furono colti alla sprovvista dall’urlo di rabbia che echeggiò nella stanza. Si ricordò improvvisamente del motivo per cui li aveva chiamati. "Oh sì. Smaug è sveglio ed è un po '... arrabbiato."

"HOBBITT!"

“Potrei averlo provocato", aggiunse, guardando il re. "Ma non di proposito! E 'stato un incidente, non pensavo che avrebbe reagito in questo modo!"

"DAMMELO!"

"Bilbo, che cosa hai fatto?”sussurrò Bombur con un filo di voce, la bocca aperta e gli occhi spalancati alla dimensione di piatti da cucina. Il resto della compagnia non sembrava messo meglio, con Dwalin che lanciava imprecazioni estraendo le sue asce e Glóin che schioccava le nocche. Prima che Bilbo potesse difendersi, però, Smaug li avvistò finalmente sulle scale. Non appena vide anche tutti i Nani, perse quel poco di autocontrollo che gli era rimasto.

"INSOLENTE PICCOLO BUGIARDO! COME OSI PORTARE QUESTI VERMI E LADRI QUI?! VI UCCIDERò TUTTI E PRENDERò LA MIA RICOMPENSA DAL TUO CADAVERE!" ruggì il drago prima di sparare un getto di fiamme verso di loro.

La compagnia si disperse. Per la seconda volta in quella giornata, Bilbo si trovò a cadere giù dalla piattaforma sull’oro sottostante. Ma questa volta non era solo. Thorin lo avvolse in un abbraccio che avrebbe lasciato dolorosi lividi, e si voltò in modo da assorbire il maggiore impatto nella caduta. Anche se era stato salvato dal peso dell’impatto col tesoro, Bilbo si trovò comunque ansimante per il dolore visto che i Nani non erano esattamente un morbido atterraggio.

Prima ancora che avesse potuto radunare un briciolo di coscienza, Thorin lo tirò su con una mano; trascinandolo giù per la montagna di tesoro mentre Smaug continuava la sua ricerca. Trasalì al suono degli ululati e delle insensate grida del drago, Smaug sembrava aver perso tutta la sua compostezza alla vista dell'Unico Anello, e ora era ridotto a niente di più che una bestia infuriata. Lo Hobbit non aveva mai visto uno spettacolo più terrificante di quello.

Thorin si guardò alle spalle e i suoi occhi si spalancarono. Prima che Bilbo potesse chiedergli perché, il re lo tirò dietro una colonna ingabbiandolo contro di essa con tutto il suo corpo mentre Smaug lanciava un'altra esplosione di fiamme contro di loro. Sentendo il calore, avvolse le braccia intorno al Nano e lo tirò più vicino a sé in modo da tenerlo più che potesse lontano dal fuoco.

_Fai che non finisca qui. Per favore,_ perfavore _, non lasciare che finisca qui. Non così vicini alla fine dell_ _’_ _impresa!_

"Bilbo, che cosa gli hai detto?”borbottò Thorin tra i suoi capelli.

"Non è importante in questo momento", rispose lui nel petto del nano. "Thorin, so come ucciderlo. A sinistra sul suo petto, vicino al cuore, gli manca una scaglia. È la sua unica debolezza e la nostra unica possibilità di ucciderlo! Dobbiamo dirlo agli altri!"

Thorin si irrigidì contro di lui prima di imprecare in Khuzdûl. Mentre le fiamme intorno a loro morivano, fece un passo indietro uscendo allo scoperto e gridò agli altri, "SUL PETTO A SINISTRA! LA SUA DEBOLEZZA è IL PETTO, A SINISTRA! KILI COLPISCILO Lì!"

Bilbo contorse il volto in una smorfia mentre Smaug emetteva un altro boato, e poi si trovò nuovamente a correre trascinato da Thorin. Il nano lo guidò giù lungo un'altra collina di monete e gioielli prima di spingerlo su una rampa di scale. Quando raggiunsero la cima, trovarono Ori e Bifur riparati lì in attesa.

“Prendetelo," ordinò Thorin, spingendo l'Hobbit verso Bifur. "Tornate alla porta laterale e uscite di qui! Non lasciate che quel verme lo trovi!"

"Thorin, no! Non vi lascio qui da soli!» obiettò Bilbo, girandosi per affrontare il re.

"Non te lo sto _chiedendo_!” ringhiò Thorin, sfoderando Orcrist. Disse qualcosa in Khuzdûl ai due Nani, che annuirono solennemente in risposta. Poi si voltò e saltò giù per le scale e di nuovo nella mischia sottostante.

"Thorin!" Bilbo fece per seguirlo, ma si trovò bloccato da Bifur.  Si voltò e tirò la mano che teneva imprigionato il suo polso, cercando di torcerla libera da quella morsa di ferro.

"Bifur, lasciami andare! Devo aiutarli! Hanno bisogno di me!" disse, puntando i piedi nel terreno e tirando con tutta la sua forza.

Bifur scosse la testa, il suo volto duro e impassibile. Al suo fianco, Ori aveva a sua volta un serio sguardo che rendeva la sua somiglianza con Dori ancora più evidente.

"Non possiamo permetterti di farlo, Bilbo," rispose lo scriba, ammorbidendo leggermente la sua voce. "Thorin ci ha ordinato di tenerti al sicuro e questo è quello che faremo."

Bilbo imprecò e scoprì i denti in un ringhio vizioso. "Non mi interessa quello che vi ha ordinato di fare, io non li lascerò morire! Ora lasciatemi andare!"

Il viso di Ori vacillò per un istante ma Bifur esclamò qualcosa in Khuzdûl che lo rese nuovamente deciso. Iniziò a trascinare Bilbo verso la porta segreta, senza mai allentare la presa. Ori era al loro seguito; il suo volto ancora una volta fermo come la pietra. Dietro di loro, Bilbo poteva sentire il suono della battaglia, le grida dei nani che si scontravano con i feroci ruggiti di Smaug. Quel rumore faceva fischiare le sue orecchie e la sua pelle divenne umida e fredda.

_No, no, no, non **di nuovo**!_

"Bifur, ti prego, lasciami andare! Non posso lasciarli! Non con Smaug! Moriranno!" supplicò il guerriero.

Bifur lo ignorò e semplicemente continuò a trascinarlo.

Bilbo iniziò a tirare con più forza mentre la disperazione lo artigliava facendosi strada sino alla sua gola. "Bifur, i tuoi cugini sono laggiù! I fratelli di Ori! Anche il tuo _re_ è lì! Hanno tutti bisogno di noi!"

Il nano esitò e poi si fermò per un momento. Si guardò alle spalle e incontrò gli occhi dell’Hobbit con i propri occhi scuri. Bilbo non poteva leggere i pensieri del nano, ma sperava che lui potesse farlo.

"Non posso permettere che Thorin muoia. Non così, non quando c'è una anche una piccola possibilità di poterlo salvare!” ansimò, sentendosi come se il suo cuore stesse cercando di battersi una strada attraverso il petto per uscire "Per favore, per favore, per favore, _non posso_ perderlo! "

Gli occhi di Bifur si allargarono e la presa sul polso di Bilbo si sciolse. Non esitò e si staccò dal nano cominciando a correre verso la sala. Dietro di sé poteva sentire gli altri due corrergli dietro, ma non prestò loro attenzione saltando giù dalla piattaforma e nell'oro ai suoi piedi. Mentre cadeva, infilò l’anello e scomparve dalla vista.

Quando colpì l'oro, si chiuse su se stesso per assorbire l'impatto. Poi si alzò in piedi e si guardò intorno. Smaug stava inseguendo Nori e Bofur, mentre gli altri facevano del loro meglio per distrarre la bestia. Sopra di loro poteva vedere Gandalf e Kili correre lungo una rampa di scale, ovviamente alla ricerca di un posto sicuro da cui il Nano potesse scoccare le sue frecce.

_Hanno bisogno di tempo perchè Kili possa mirare_ , pensò, girandosi l'anello al dito. _È questo che gli altri stanno facendo? Cercano di guadagnargli tempo?_

Per la prima volta dalle Montagne Nebbiose, Bilbo non sapeva cosa fare. Non riusciva a capire la strategia dei Nani e non sapeva come attirare l'attenzione di Smaug senza essere ucciso. Tutto quello che poteva fare era stare lì a bocca aperta mentre i suoi amici facevano del loro meglio per non essere bruciati vivi a causa del suo stupido errore.

_Pensa, Bilbo, pensa!_

Scorse lo sguardo sull’intera sala prima di fermarsi su Thorin, che saltava fuori da una delle scale per finire sulla schiena del drago. Smaug cercò di disarcionarlo, ma il Nano si fece scivolare lungo il suo petto prima di tentare di infilzare la spada nella vecchia ferita di Smaug . Mancò per pochi centimetri, ma non parve scoraggiato mentre rotolava evitando un’altra fiammata. Sopra di lui Dwalin raccolse l’opportunità di saltare a sua volta da una rampa di scale, e il ciclo continuò.

_Quindi questo è quello che stanno facendo_ , si rese conto, cominciando a correre verso il drago e i Nani. _Lo distraggono. Ma a meno che Smaug si fermi, Kili non potrà mai scoccare un colpo ben mirato!_

Mentre si avvicinava, alzò gli occhi al punto in cui Gandalf e Kili erano finalmente giunti a uno spiazzo aperto in perfetto allineamento con il drago. Smaug, distratto dagli altri, non aveva ancora fatto caso ai due. Ma sapeva che non sarebbe durata a lungo e presto il mago e l’arciere avrebbero perso la possibilità di far fuori quel demome una volta per tutte.

Così, non avendo altre idee, Bilbo si tolse l'anello.

Non ci volle molto prima che Smaug si accorgesse di lui. Lo Hobbit si chiese, per un istante, se il suo cappotto rosso lo facesse risaltare contro tutto quell'oro e argento. Sperò di no perché sapeva che la cosa avrebbe rattristato Dori.

"PICCOLO HOBBIT!" sogghignò Smaug, bloccandosi nell'atto di scansare Bombur di lato. Si erse in tutta la sua altezza e inarcò nuovamente le ali. "SEI FINALMENTE USCITO DAL TUO NASCONDIGLIO!"

"Bilbo, corri!” urlò Bofur, che era il Nano più vicino a lui. Ignorò il suo amico e tenne la testa alta per sostenere lo sguardo del drago con quel po 'di coraggio che gli rimaneva. Avrebbe voluto che ce ne fosse più.

"Non sono mai stato nascosto," ribatté, stringendo l'anello tra le mani tremanti. "Stavo scappando perché tentavi di uccidermi senza ragione."

Smaug gettò indietro la testa e rise. Era un suono orribile come di lamiere contorte e fulmini crepitanti. "Vuoi una ragione? Te ne darò una. HAI AIUTATO QUESTI FOLLI NANI! È UNA RAGIONE SUFFICIENTE PER TE?"

Bilbo trasalì e guardò a Kili che puntava una bianca freccia splendente contro il drago. Rapidamente tornò a guardare la creatura e si fece avanti per mantenere tutta l'attenzione su di sé.

"Non vincerai!" urlò di nuovo, cercando di soffocare la paura che tremava dentro di lui. "Anche se morissimo qui, altri verranno a combattere contro di te! Questa è la fine, o Smaug il Terribile! La tua ora è arrivata! "

Gli occhi di Smaug si spalancarono e la sua bocca si contorse in un ringhio che mostrava i suoi molti, molti denti. "STUPIDO PICCOLO INSETTO! _IO_ SONO IL RE SOTTO LA MONTAGNA E IO-"

Il discorso del drago fu interrotto da una  singola freccia che gli si incastonò nel petto. Smaug urlò un urlo così forte che scosse il cuore della montagna stessa. Bilbo crollò in ginocchio coprendosi le orecchie sensibili con le mani. Guardò, con gli occhi semichiusi, mentre il drago cadeva in un clamoroso colpo che li fece cadere tutti a terra. L'oro e l'argento volarono in aria, e Bilbo lottò per evitare di essere sommerso da una valanga di tesoro. Poi tutto si fece immobile e silenzioso mentre aspettavano che Smaug si alzasse ancora una volta.

Non lo fece.

Bilbo lentamente, molto lentamente, si alzò in piedi. Si sentiva le gambe molli e sciolte come gelatina, e minacciarono di lasciarlo cadere. Ma si spinse avanti sino a quando fu di fronte a Smaug. Il drago era immobile come una statua; i suoi occhi di brace smaltati e scuriti dalla morte. Dal suo petto sporgeva la freccia di Kili, sepolta nell’unico punto libero da scaglie e gioielli.

"Ce l’abbiamo fatta. È morto," sussurrò, provando una sorta di strano stupore intorpidito. “Oh, Eru. E 'finita. E' tutto finito ..."

"Mahal," soffiò Dori, unendosi a fissare il drago. Il resto apparve presto al loro fianco e si trovarono tutti affollati intorno al cadavere del drago una volta conosciuto come Smaug. Nessuno disse una parola per un lungo periodo di tempo fino a quando finalmente Fili cominciò a ridere.

“È morto. È morto e _Kili_ lo ha ucciso e mamma mi scuoierà _vivo_ per averlo lasciato avvicinarsi a un drago," ansimò, ridendo tra le parole. Emise un alto grido che somigliava molto al verso di un uccello, poi si girò e avvolse suo fratello in un abbraccio che lo sollevò da terra.

"Ce l’hai fatta! Kili, hai ucciso Smaug!" gridò il principe, e fu come se una diga fosse crollata perché il resto della compagnia iniziò a esultare e gridare, e quasi aggredirono Fili nei loro tentativi di abbracciare Kili. Bilbo guardò il tutto con un sorriso mentre lentamente si lasciava cadere in ginocchio; le emozioni e le ferite che si facevano infine sentire. Non gli importava, però. Fintantoché Smaug era _morto_ e i suoi amici erano _vivi_ ,  e avrebbe volentieri sopportato un altro giro con _Azog_ se questo avesse voluto dire mantenere le cose in questo modo.

"Bilbo".

Alzò lo sguardo e trovò Thorin intento a inginocchiarsi accanto a lui. Rivolse al re un sorriso traballante prima di squittire mentre si vedeva imprigionato in un abbraccio stritolatore. Per la terza volta in quella giornata, Bilbo si trovò intrappolato contro il petto di pietra di Thorin.

"Stai bene," sussurrò il nano, seppellendo il viso tra i suoi riccioli. Portò un braccio intorno alla sua vita e fece scivolare l'altro intorno alle sue spalle, mentre si portava praticamente lo Hobbit in grembo. Bilbo sentì correre tutto il sangue al viso mentre respirava l'odore del fuoco e del sudore e del ferro. Cosa _diavolo_ stava facendo Thorin?!

"T-Thorin ...! Stai ... Stai bene?" chiese, la sua voce ingiustamente troppo acuta per le sue orecchie.

"Mmm. Sto bene. Smaug non riusciva a prendermi," rispose piano il re, fraintendendo la sua domanda. "Ero più preoccupato per te. In piedi di fronte alla bestia così, onestamente. Non c'è nulla che tu tema? "

"Sì. Ho un sacco di paure", ammise facilmente. "Solo non lascio che le mie paure mi impediscano di fare ciò che devo."

Thorin rise tra sè. "Sei _molto_ coraggioso. Questo coraggio è ciò che ha ucciso il più grande nemico del mio popolo. Ti ringrazio per questo, Bilbo Baggins. Grazie per aver vendicato la mia gente."

"Kili è quello che ha scoccato la freccia," mormorò Bilbo mentre lentamente sollevava le braccia e le avvolgeva intorno alla vita del Re. Nel momento in cui lo fece, Thorin strinse ancora di più la presa fino a che Bilbo fu sicuro di essere sul punto di spezzarsi a metà. Ma non protestò. Invece, si rilassò nell’abbraccio e affondò il viso nel cappotto di pelo dell’altro, e si concesse il piccolo e colpevole piacere di essere stretto dalla sola persona che avesse mai amato.

Smaug era morto ma loro -fili, Kili, Thorin- erano ancora _vivi_.


	19. Capitolo 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : Non mi appartengono alcuno dei personaggi familiari, delle ambientazioni, degli aspetti della trama o degli elementi presenti in questa storia. Appartengono tutti a **J.R.R. Tolkien** (probabilmente intento a rivoltarsi nella tomba).

## Capitolo 18

"Uhm, zio? Odio dover interrompere questo... momento. Ma cosa facciamo adesso?"

Bilbo e Thorin si voltarono all'unisono verso Fili. Il giovane principe stava attentamente tenendo lo sguardo distolto da loro, grattandosi la guancia. Gli ci volle più tempo di quanto Bilbo avrebbe preferito per realizzare esattamente perché il Nano stava evitando di fare contatto visivo con lui.

"Mmp!" Bilbo si liberò dall'abbraccio di Thorin e si rimise frettolosamente in piedi. Fece finta di sistemarsi giacca e cintura, il tutto per non dover incontrare gli occhi dei due Nani. Sentiva il proprio volto farsi sempre più caldo e sperò di non sembrare troppo simile a un pomodoro maturo.

Thorin sì alzò in piedi con movimenti più rilassati, fissando il nipote. "Parla chiaro, Fili. Non importa quello che dice Kili, non so davvero leggere la vostra mente."

"Sto parlando del drago. Che cosa facciamo con il corpo?" spiegò Fili, indicando il defunto Smaug. "E come faremo a uscire da qui? L'ingresso principale è crollato."

Il re sospirò e guardò l’imponente cadavere del suo più grande nemico. "Per ora dovremo lasciare Smaug qui. È più importante concentrarci su come liberare l'ingresso."

Bilbo ripensò ai cancelli che avevano ceduto e arricciò il naso. "Ci richiederà più mani di quelle che abbiamo ora. Avremo bisogno di aiuto."

"Ha ragione," concordò Balin, unendosi alla conversazione iniseme ad Óin e Gandalf. "Avremo bisogno di altri se vogliamo rendere l’ingresso nuovamente funzionale."

"Sono sicuro che gli Uomini di Pontelagolungo sarebbero disposti ad aiutarci se li pagassimo," sottolineò lo stregone appoggiandosi al suo bastone. Aveva perso il cappello da qualche parte durante il combattimento, e i capelli gli cadevano ora lungo il volto in un groviglio di onde argentate.

Thorin tese le labbra in un freddo ghigno. "Questi uomini sono avidi e vorranno più di quello che meriterebbero".

"In realtà, sono poveri e affamati con un capo egoista," ribattè Bilbo, deciso a stroncare sul nascere qualsiasi moto di avidità. "E nel caso non lo avessi notato, hai montagne di tesoro qui. Puoi permetterti di separarti  da una parte di esso per il bene di ricostruire la città."

Il re sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte prima che un’ombra di vergogna gli attraversasse il volto. "Tu ... Hai ragione. Non sarebbe sbagliato pagarli per il loro aiuto."

"Posso andare a parlare con loro domani," si offrì Balin, accogliendo rapidamente la proposta. "Posso anche spedire un messaggio a Dáin, già che ci sono. Sono sicuro che sarebbe felice di aiutarci."

Thorin annuì. “Fa’ così. Invia un messaggio anche a mia sorella. Dille di iniziare a mandare Nani e provviste. Avremo bisogno di tutto l'aiuto che possiamo trovare se vogliamo ricostruire questo posto."

"Ottimo, quindi abbiamo finito qui? Perché ho un Hobbit da esaminare," esordì Óin, con le braccia incrociate e un piede che picchiettava impazientemente a terra.

Bilbo sbattè le palpebre e si indicò mentre tutti si voltavano a guardarlo. "Io? Perché è necessario esaminare me? Sto bene!"

"Ci crederò quando lo vedrò coi miei occhi”, replicò il nano, già intento a tirarlo per il suo cappotto rosso. “Andiamo, su! Stiamo perdendo tempo."

Bilbo si accigliò e tolse la giacca dalla stretta di Óin. "No, non ce n’è bisogno. Sto _bene_."

Óin si bloccò e lo fissò per un attimo con occhi impassibili. Poi, più veloce di quanto Bilbo avrebbe mai creduto possibile, il nano lo colpì fortemente nelle costole. Immediatamente gridò per il dolore che correva attraverso tutto il suo corpo, e avvolse le braccia intorno ai propri fianchi.

"Ti senti ancora _bene_?” chiese impassibile il guaritore mentre Thorin si precipitava al suo fianco.

“Cos'è successo? Dove ti fa male?", chiese il re, i suoi occhi azzurri che scorrevano su di lui.

Lo Hobbit ondeggiò una mano sprezzante e si allontanò da Nani che lo circondavano. "Non è niente, solo un livido! Probabilmente me lo sono fatto mentre giocavo ad acchiapparella con Smaug. Niente di cui preoccuparsi."

Thorin guardò Óin, che annuì severo in risposta. Prima di rendersene conto, Bilbo si trovò intrappolato tra i due Nani ostinati, con Thorin dietro di sé e Óin davanti. Thorin lo afferrò per le spalle con una presa salda, mentre il guaritore cominciò a sfilargli la giacca e la camicia, senza un briciolo di vergogna. Lo Hobbit trasalì all’improvvisa sollecitazione alla sua pelle spoglia, e si agitò di nuovo per sfuggire quelle dita fredde. Purtroppo, aveva poco spazio di manovra con un re in piedi alle sue spalle.

"Óin, smettila! Non ti ho mai dato il permesso di toccarmi lì!” obiettò, cercando di spingere via le mani del guaritore. Dietro di sè, sentì Thorin sospirare profondamente prima che entrambe le sue mani fossero catturate dal re. Il nano intrecciò facilmente le dita con le sue e costrinse le sue braccia lungo i fianchi, in modo che non potesse raggiungere Óin.

"Rassegnati. Óin è molto testardo in queste cose. Vincerà sempre lui un modo o nell'altro", gli consigliò il re, chinandosi per dirgli quelle parole in un orecchio. Bilbo aggrottò le sopracciglia in risposta e cercò di resistere alla tentazione di assestare una bella testata al Nano reale .

"Proprio come pensavo. Le tue costole sono contuse," dichiarò Óin, interrompendo finalmente la sua analisi per fissare lo Hobbit. "Nulla di cui preoccuparsi, eh?"

Tirò su con il naso e sollevò il mento. " _Nulla_ di cui preoccuparsi. Le mie costole guariranno con il tempo. Non puoi farci niente."

“Cosa stavi facendo per finire con delle costole ammaccate?”gli chiese Thorin, strofinando il pollice contro le nocche di Bilbo.

"Sono caduto giù per le scale e sul tesoro," rispose distrattamente, la sua attenzione puntata sul guaritore. "Óin, cosa c’è lì dentro?"

“Qualcosa che aiuterà con i tuoi lividi", rispose il guaritore, mentre tirava fuori un barattolo di vetro e delle bende dal suo zaino. Indicò giacca e camicia di Bilbo e poi fece cenno a terra. "Ora toglile e siediti . Non costringermi a dire a Thorin di farlo lui."

Bilbo gemette ma annuì ubbidientemente. Una volta che le sue mani furono libere, si tolse la giacca e la camicia e si sedette sul freddo tesoro con le gambe incrociate. Dietro di lui, Thorin emise un piccolo gemito strozzato che fece voltare sia Óin che Bilbo a guardarlo.

"Thorin ... va tutto bene?" chiese lo Hobbit, guardando interrogativo al re. Thorin aveva gli occhi chiusi e sembrava provare un forte dolore mentre le sue mani si stringevano in due pugni esangui. Quando alzò lo sguardo e lo osservò meglio, vide che il viso del nano aveva assunto un certo colorito rosaceo che si estendeva anche al collo sino alla clavicola.

"Sei malato?” chiese prima di guardare indietro a Óin. “È malato? Vuoi esaminare lui prima?"

Óin sbuffò e scosse la testa. "Sta bene. Sta solo facendo lo stupido. Ora stai fermo, mi ci sono volute settimane per preparare questo unguento e non voglio sprecarne neanche una goccia."

Bilbo a malincuore fece come gli era stato detto, e permise al guaritore di passargli una miscela giallo chiaro su ogni centimetro del proprio petto e sulla schiena, prima di avvolgerlo con bende pulite. Non appena Óin ebbe finito di legare l’ultima benda, qualcuno gli fece cadere la sua camicia sporca in testa.

"Vestiti ora. Fa freddo qui”, ordinò Thorin, gli occhi fissi su qualcosa alla sua sinistra. Diede un'occhiata a dove il Nano puntava lo sguardo solo per assicurarsi di non starsi perdendo qualcosa. Tutto quello che vide era altro tesoro .

 _Forse si sta crogiolando nell_ _’_ _essere di nuovo ricco?_ Si chiese infilandosi la camicia e la giacca. _Oppure sta cercando l_ _’_ _Archengemma. In entrambi i casi non è nulla di buono._

"Niente sollevamento pesi o risse con draghi per le prossime settimane," gli ordinò Óin sistemando i propri strumenti di lavoro. Si alzò in piedi e puntò un dito contro l’amico più basso. "Dico sul serio, Bilbo. Non fare nulla di avventato nel prossimo futuro. Potresti finire con il romperti le costole la prossima volta. "

"Sì, Óin," rispose lui, roteando gli occhi.

Óin fece schioccare la lingua e gli diede un ultimo colpetto prima di allontanarsi per molestare la sua prossima vittima. Bilbo fece una smorfia e si massaggiò dove lo aveva colpito. Il vecchio nano era più forte di quanto desse a vedere.

“Allora, cosa succede adesso?" chiese a Thorin, voltandosi verso il Nano rimasto. Balin e Gandalf si erano allontanati per pianificare la spedizione per l’alba a Pontelagolungo, mentre Fili aveva raggiunto gli altri nelle loro celebrazioni. Da quello che poteva vedere, Kili , Fili, Glóin e Bifur si erano arrampicati sulla testa di Smaug e stavano cantando una canzone poco lusinghiera sul drago. Nori, Bofur e Dwalin stavano tentando di strappare delle scaglie, mentre Ori disegnava uno schizzo di Smaug. Su una delle piattaforme soprastanti, Bombur e Dori sedevano fumando la pipa.

"Ci concederemo un po 'di riposo. E' stata una lunga giornata per tutti noi," rispose Thorin, guardandosi intorno nell’imponente sala. "Domani esploreremo i livelli superiori e decideremo cosa fare per l'ingresso. Abbiamo molto lavoro davanti a noi prima che l’inverno arrivi. "

Lo Hobbit concordò. _Avevano_ un sacco di lavoro da fare, e non abbastanza tempo. Smaug era finalmente morto, ma la Battaglia delle Cinque Armate ancora incombeva su di loro. E poi, se fosse sopravvissuto a quella, aveva ancora l'anello di cui occuparsi. Aveva molto da organizzare nei prossimi giorni. Bilbo sospirò profondamente;  sentendosi vecchio per la prima volta da quando aveva iniziato il suo viaggio.

"Probabilmente dovresti andare a dormire", gli disse il re, guardandolo con le sopracciglia aggrottate. "Sembri esausto."

"Dormire suona delizioso ora come ora", ammise, tra il male alle ossa e la testa che gli pulsava. “Ma odierei perdere i festeggiamenti."

"Sono sicuro che festeggeremo molto nel prossimo futuro," sottolineò il Nano allungando una mano e posandogliela delicatamente sulla schiena. Permise al re di guidarlo verso le scale e fino a dove Bombur e Dori erano seduti, in alto.

"Bilbo?" disse Bombur, posando la pipa al loro avvicinarsi. Accanto a lui, Dori sollevò un sopracciglio mentre osservava lo Hobbit con occhi di falco.

“Vegliereste su di lui per il momento? Temo che possa persino addormentarsi in piedi", spiegò Thorin guidando lo Hobbit verso i due Nani. Bilbo si lasciò manovrare come una bambola, e scivolò dolcemente a sedersi tra i suoi due amici che avevano già provveduto a fare spazio per lui.

Come in lontanza, sentì Thorin parlare di provviste e pacchi, ma non prestò attenzione alle parole. Tutto quello che voleva fare era raggomitolarsi e dormire per un centinaio di anni. Senza pensarci troppo, si accomodò contro la spalla di Dori, e permise a se stesso di rilassarsi contro il Nano. Doveva essersi assopito per qualche minuto, perché presto Bilbo si ritrovò a essere guidato a sdraiarsi su qualcosa di morbido. Gemette prima di accoccolarsi in quello che sembrava uno stabile cuscino, e sentì il ronzio lontano di voci borbottanti prima che qualcosa di pesante e caldo fu avvolto su di lui. Tirò la sua nuova coperta più stretta su di sé senza pensarci, e respirò nell’odore del fuoco e del ferro mentre scivolava nel sonno. 

 

 

 Quando Bilbo si svegliò, si ritrovò nel suo sacco a pelo tra Dori e Ori, con il cappotto di Thorin gettato su di sè. Fissò lo scuro soffitto per un lungo momento, mentre i ricordi della sera prima gli piovevano addosso. Quando ebbe finalmente ricapitolato dove si trovava e ciò che era successo, gemette e si strofinò il viso.

 _Smaug è morto, non l_ _’_ _ha ucciso Bard, e Thorin forse sta per impazzire._ _Oh, e quell'esercito di Orchi e Goblin è probabilmente sulla sua strada verso di noi_ , elencò, strofinandosi gli occhi per pulirli. _Che bel modo di iniziare la giornata._

Con un altro gemito, si tirò in piedi e osservò la camera del tesoro. Sull'altro lato di Ori, Fili e Kili dormivano aggrovigliati insieme in un ammasso di arti e capelli. Appoggiato a un muro più lontano, Bofur sonnecchiava accanto a Bombur, Glóin e Óin. Ma a parte loro otto, non riusciva a trovare alcun segno degli altri Nani e dello stregone.

 _Che siano già svegli?_ Si chiese, uscendo con attenzione dal suo sacco a pelo e stringendosi nel grande cappotto. Thorin poteva permettersi di lasciarglielo in prestito. Erebor era fredda e lui aveva passato una notte scappando da un drago. Il re glielo doveva. Quando finalmente si alzò in piedi, notò un piccolo misterioso sacchetto lasciato sulla cima del suo zaino. Curioso, lo raccolse e lo aprì, scoprendolo riempito con un assortimento di noci.

 _Che lo abbia lasciato qui Bombur? O forse Dori?_ Riflettè Bilbo prima di congedare il mistero e sgranocchiare il suo nuovo bottino. Era una regola implicita tra gli hobbit di non voltare mai le spalle a del cibo gratis. Con il suo piccolo spuntino in mano, cominciò a cercare il resto dei suoi compagni.

Li trovò, infine, ai piani superiori della città. Seguendo l’eco delle voci, si aggirò sino a ritrovarsi all’ingresso principale di Erebor. Le porte massicce erano da tempo state ridotte in macerie da Smaug. In piedi davanti alle rovine stavano Thorin, Dwalin, Bifur e Nori. Thorin e Bifur erano intenti in una conversazione profonda mentre esaminavano i cancelli, Nori e Dwalin appoggiati contro un muro vicino. Il ladro si stava pulendo le unghie con la punta di un pugnale mentre Dwalin sembrava cercar di affinare l'arte del dormire in piedi. All’avvicinarsi di Bilbo, si bloccarono tutti e si voltarono verso di lui.

"Beh, se non è il nostro piccolo ladro coraggioso," tubò Nori, sventolando il pugnale in segno di saluto. "Dormito bene? Certamente te lo sei guadagnato con tutto quel correre in giro la notte scorsa."

Bilbo si strinse nelle spalle rimpinzandosi con un'altra manciata di noci in bocca. "Meglio di quanto mi aspettassi, considerate le circostanze. Sono sorpreso di vedervi qui. Pensavo che avreste festeggiato dormendo la vittoria, insieme agli altri."

Dwalin sbuffò. "Senza spina dorsale, tutti loro. Non riescono nemmeno a reggere la birra degli Uomini. Mi vergogno a chiamarli Nani."

"Disse il Nano che perse in una gara di bevute contro uno di quegli uomini," ribattè con voce strascicata Thorin, rivolgendo al suo amico un ghigno malvagio.

“Non ho perso! E 'stato un pareggio!" negò Dwalin mentre Nori e Bifur scoppiavano a ridere.

Il re si limitò a guardarlo. “Sei svenuto sotto il tavolo in nulla tranne la tua tunica. Lei ha continuato a bere per tutta l’ora  successiva _e_  ha proceduto a battere tutti noi ai dadi. Non credo di poterlo definire un pareggio."

"Hai perso contro una _donna_?!” strillò Nori con l’aria di chi avesse appena visto esaudirsi il suo desiderio più grande. “Oh, non ti permetterò _mai_ di dimenticarlo!"

"Fanne parola con qualcuno e dirò a Dori perché _davvero_ sei finito nudo in quella cella a Gondor," minacciò il guerriero, fissando l'altro nano.

Nori smise immediatamente di ridere.

"Dove sono Balin e Gandalf?" chiese Bilbo, decidendo di ignorare la discussione perché era troppo presto nella mattinata per quelle sciocchezze.

"Sono partiti per Pontelagolungo all'alba”, rispose Thorin, inclinando la testa di lato, osservando lo Hobbit.

"Vedo che ti piace il mio cappotto", sottolineò, le labbra contratte agli angoli in una linea che minacciava di trasformarsi in un sorriso.

Lo Hobbit si strinse nelle spalle. Per dire la verità, il cappotto era troppo grande su di lui e si trascinava pesantemente sul pavimento come uno strascico. Era anche molto brutto, a suo parere, ma Thorin aveva sempre avuto un gusto orribile per i vestiti. Ma lo teneva caldo ed era morbido, perciò era disposto a trascurare qualche difetto. "E 'molto caldo e non mi piace il freddo."

"Potrò riaverlo nel prossimo futuro?" domandò il re.

"No," rispose lo Hobbit senza mezzi termini, sgranocchiando ancora qualcosa dal suo spuntino.

Bifur sbuffò mentre Thorin sospirava. "Hai intenzione di condividere almeno il tuo cibo?"

Bilbo rise e strinse il piccolo pacchetto al petto. “È molto più probabile che tu riabbia indietro il cappotto".

"Sei un piccolo egoista, non è vero?”chiese Thorin anche se suonò più come un commento che una domanda.

"Solo quando si tratta di cibo", lo rassicurò, portando un'altra noce in bocca.

Gli occhi di Thorin si scurirono mentre lo guardava. "Lo terrò a mente."

"Allora, Bilbo, che diavolo hai detto per far infuriare così Smaug ieri sera?", chiese Nori, scambiandosi un’occhiata con Bifur e Dwalin che non riuscì a comprendere.

Bilbo scrollò le spalle. “Gli ho detto che il suo fuoco non poteva fondere tutto."

Bifur gemette e gesticolò qualcosa che Bilbo tradusse in 'Sei stupido? Perché l'hai fatto?'

"E 'stato un incidente. Non pensavo che si sarebbe arrabbiato così", ammise, scostando i capelli con una mano. Che avesse messo in dubbio le capacità di Smaug era solo parte della verità, ma gli altri non avevano bisogno di sapere da cosa era scaturita la conversazione. "Che freccia ha usato Kili? Ho visto che brillava."

"Gandalf dice di averci messo una sorta di incantesimo", spiegò Dwalin, incrociando le braccia sull’ampio petto. "Dovrebbe aver reso la freccia più forte, o qualcosa del genere. Credo abbia funzionato perchè ha messo fuori gioco il bastardo, alla fine."

"Ancora non riesco a credere che sia morto," ammise Nori, scuotendo la testa. "Dopo tutti questi anni, Smaug è finalmente andato. Possiamo... Possiamo tornare di nuovo a casa."

I Nani tacquero tutti a questo, e Bilbo sentì il proprio cuore ammorbidirsi. In quel momento, Nori sembrava così giovane e sincero. Aveva gli occhi spalancati e le linee del suo volto si erano addolcite mentre realizzava che Erebor era nuovamente libera. Questo rese la sua somiglianza con Ori ancora più pronunciata. Con attenzione, l'Hobbit infilò la piccola borsa al proprio fianco, e si sporse verso il nano per stringerlo in un abbraccio con una mano attorno alla vita.

“Sì, Nori. Potete tornare tutti a casa", disse contro la clavicola del ladro mentre gli dava leggere pacche sulla schiena. “Tu e Dori e Ori e tutti gli altri. Tutti voi avete di nuovo una casa."

Nori si irrigidì per un momento molto lungo prima che di rilassarsi lentamente nell’abbraccio. Gli fece scivolare un braccio intorno alle spalle e chinò la testa contro i capelli di Bilbo. Lo Hobbit fece accuratamente finta di non notare quanto traballante fosse il respiro del nano, o il rivolo caldo di lacrime che gli colavano giù per il collo. Si limitò a stringere il suo amico continuando ad carezzargli la schiena.  

Nessuno degli altri disse nulla. Alcune cose erano semplicemente meglio non dette. 

 

 

 Dopo che le lacrime furono versate e le promesse fatte ("Non parliamone mai più, Bilbo. Dori diventerebbe geloso e cercherebbe di abbracciarmi anche lui. Non posso permettermi delle costole rotte. Di nuovo"), i Nani lo trascinarono nuovamente alla sala del tesoro. Lì trovarono gli altri che finalmente erano svegli e intenti a crogiolarsi nella loro nuova ricchezza.

“Zio! Bilbo! Unitevi a noi!” gridò Kili in segno di saluto, agitandosi dal suo posto su una montagna di tesoro. Una corona d'oro gli pendeva sbilenca sulla testa, e intorno al collo portava diverse collane e gioielli. Gli altri erano agghindati in modo simile ed ondeggiavano attraverso la preziosa collezione per tutta la stanza.

"Dove ha trovato quella cosa pacchiana?” mormorò Thorin, inarcando le sopracciglia.

"Vuoi dire la sua corona?” chiese Bilbo, strizzando gli occhi al pezzo d'oro e diamanti che brillava intensamente. Era sicuramente molto ... appariscente.

Thorin grugnì. “Sì. Ho bisogno di trovargliene una decente che sia fatta correttamente. Qualcosa con dei rubini che risaltino il suo colorito."

Bilbo roteò gli occhi. "Risparmiati questa pressante preoccupazione per dopo. Abbiamo cose più importanti di cui preoccuparci. Ad esempio come dovremmo dividere equamente tutto questo tesoro tra di noi senza lasciare Erebor senza un soldo."

"Questo è il compito per cui c’è Glóin," rispose il re, facendo un gesto con una mano a scacciare il pensiero. "Vedrà che ognuno riceva una buona parte. Non essere troppo preoccupato. Otterrai la tua dovuta ricompensa alla fine."

"Non mi preoccupo per la mia parte," rispose lui, alzando le spalle. "Dovrà andare tutta a Thranduil, comunque."

Thorin si accigliò cupamente. "Avevo dimenticato il tuo patto. Cosa ti è preso per offrire la tua parte a quel mangia-erbacce?"

"Il desiderio di non rimanere in sua compagnia un secondo di più", disse lo Hobbit, spingendo i capelli all'indietro. Aveva davvero bisogno di tagliarli. Le estremità stavano iniziando a solleticargli gli zigomi e a bloccargli la vista.

Il volto di Thorin si fece ancora più scuro. “Già, ora ricordo. Disgustoso miserabile. Se mai lo rivedrò, gli mostrerò perché nessuno osa rubare da un nano."

"Fatta eccezione per i draghi", ricordò al re, “e io non sono una cosa che possa essere rubata, grazie. Cerca di ricordarlo".

"Sei parte della Compagnia. Il tuo posto è con noi," affermò il Nano con fermezza, guardandolo con gli occhi grigi.

Bilbo si bloccò. "Tu ... lo pensi davvero?"

“Pensi che avremmo attaccato un drago per chiunque?", sottolineò Thorin.

"No, no, non credo", ammise tranquillamente. Una parte di lui era consapevole che la Compagnia era arrivata a tenere a lui durante il viaggio. Ma non voleva affrontare questo pensiero perché se lo avesse fatto allora avrebbe dovuto affrontare anche la nostalgia e il senso di colpa che portava con sé. Voleva di nuovo il loro affetto, sì, ma si era fermamente detto che non sarebbe stato importante questa volta. Aveva conosciuto il loro amore già una volta, non ne aveva bisogno una seconda. Tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno era tenerli in vita. Ma il suo cuore non sembrava ascoltare mai la sua mente.

"Non è giusto che tu non ottenga nulla dopo tutto l'aiuto che ci hai dato," commentò il re, massaggiandosi la mascella. Scorse lo sguardo sull’enorme sala e su tutto il tesoro di fronte a loro. "Ci deve essere qualcosa qui che posso darti".

Bilbo scosse la testa. “No, tienilo. Non mi interessa il tesoro. Non mi sarebbe di alcuna utilità."

Thorin lo guardò come se avesse appena iniziato a parlare di nuovo in Sindarin. “Smaug ti ha per caso colpito in testa la scorsa notte? Devo chiamare Óin per esaminarti di nuovo?"

Lo Hobbit roteò gli occhi. "Non c'è nulla che non vada in me, Thorin. Semplicemente non mi interessa il tesoro. Non posso mangiarlo o usarlo per tenermi caldo. Non può parlarmi o tenermi compagnia. Tutto ciò che può fare è brillare."

“Ma può comprarti cibo e vestiti e riparo", ribattè il re. “Può anche unire le persone, e creare relazioni. Tutto questo può fare per te, il tesoro."

"Posso coltivare da me il mio cibo e fare i miei vestiti facilmente", replicò lui, puntando le mani sui fianchi e guardando il re dall’alto in basso. "L'oro e l'argento possono unire le persone, ma possono anche dividerle. Sono in grado di distruggere qualsiasi legame e portare i regni alla guerra. Basta guardare a tutto ciò che Smaug ha causato solo per alcuni gioielli luccicanti e delle belle monete."

“Non capisci”, rispose Thorin, scuotendo la testa. Guardò intorno ai loro piedi prima di inginocchiarsi verso il suolo e raccogliere una moneta d'oro e un anello con uno zaffiro. Li tese verso Bilbo e costrinse lo Hobbit a guardarli.

"Vedi questa moneta? Vedi i disegni e le parole incise su entrambi i lati?" chiese, e quando Bilbo annuì, sollevò anche l'anello. "Vedi l'anello? Vedi come la fascia d’argento è liscia e lucida? I disegni che vi sono intarsiati? Vedi con quanta cura è stata tagliata e sagomata la gemma? "

Annuì e scostò la mano del nano dal suo volto. "Sì, Thorin, lo vedo ma non ti sto seguen-"

" _Questa_ è l'eredità del mio popolo", lo interruppe il re. " _Questo_ è ciò in cui ci ha benedetto il nostro Creatore. Questo talento - questo mestiere – di trasformare rocce e pietre in qualcosa di meraviglioso. Di prendere un minerale grezzo e ruvido e trasformarlo in un bel gioiello. Tutto il tesoro che vedi qui è stato fatto da mani di Nani. Attraverso duro lavoro, dedicata persistenza, e raffinate abilità, abbiamo creato tutta questa ricchezza. Nessun’altra razza può fare quello che facciamo noi qui. Nessun’altra razza può prendere una pietra inutile e trasformarla in qualcosa di utile. Quando respingi questo tesoro come fosse nulla, respingi il duro lavoro e il talento del mio popolo ."

"Io ... Non ci ho mai pensato in questo senso," balbettò Bilbo, sentendo il proprio volto scaldarsi. Dopo aver visto Thorin impazzire per l’Archengemma, aveva odiato l’oro e i gioielli che i nani accumulavano. Non si era mai fermato a  riflettere profondamente sui motivi percui ne facevano tesoro perché era bastato che Thorin li avesse scelti rispetto alla loro amicizia. Ma ora, sentendone parlare il re, si rese conto di quanto ingiusto era stato il suo comportamento. Solo perché a lui non importava delle monete d'oro e degli smeraldi non significava che avesse il diritto di guardare dall'alto in basso gli altri.

"Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace tanto, Thorin. Hai ragione, non capivo. Non capivo niente di tutto questo, e nella mia ignoranza l’ho respinto come fosse senza valore. È stato sbagliato da parte mia. Non avevo il diritto di farlo, " disse lo Hobbit, sforzandosi di incontrare gli occhi del re." Ti prego perdonami."

Thorin scosse la testa e gettò la moneta e l'anello nuovamente a terra. "Non sono arrabbiato per le tue parole. Le ho sentite molte volte, e capisco perché gli altri ci chiamino avidi e freddi. I Nani sentono emozioni molto forti, e a volte l’orgoglio per il nostro lavoro ci può consumare. Quando lo fa, diventiamo avidi e crudeli proprio come dicono le voci su di noi. "

Trasalì a quelle parole. "Ho capito. Solo ... Come fate a controllarlo? Questa pazzia per il tesoro? Come si fa a impedirsi di scivolarvi completamente?"

"Sta al Nano," disse semplicemente il re, alzando le spalle. "Alcuni resistono facilmente all’impulso, mentre altri devono lottare. Alla fine spetta a loro."

Bilbo sentì un tuffo al cuore. Thorin aveva resistito alla forza del tesoro fino a che aveva dovuto affrontare l’Archengemma. Dopodichè era caduto completamente sotto la follia del suo popolo. Lo Hobbit non sapeva come il re avrebbe reagito questa volta, ma le probabilità non erano a suo favore.

"Ma basta con questo discorso cupo," dichiarò il nano, strizzando gli occhi verso qualcosa in lontananza. "Credo di sapere con che cosa ricompensare il tuo servizio. Aspetta qui.”

Lo Hobbit fece come richiesto e guardò il re trottare verso una delle montagne di tesoro. Guardò il Nano inginocchiarsi e cominciare a scavare per estrarre qualcosa dall'orda di monete d'oro. Con un'imprecazione soffocata, Thorin tirò un oggetto lungo e bianco liberandolo dalla pila, si raddrizzò e si voltò. Quando Bilbo vide ciò che aveva in mano, la sua bocca si spalancò.

“È ... è mithril?" chiese mentre il Nano si avvicinava, fissando intensamente il suo nuovo (vecchio) regalo.

Thorin raddrizzò le spalle e gli rivolse un ampio sorriso compiaciuto. "E 'davvero mithril ed è ora il _tuo_ mithril."

"Cosa dovrei farci?" chiese mentre il re gli spingeva il regalo tra le braccia.

"Indossalo."

Roteò gli occhi, ma non discusse. Avrebbe piuttosto voluto indietro la sua vecchia camicia. "Bene. Questo lo accetto, ma nient’altro. Thranduil può avere il resto."

Thorin aggrottò la fronte ma non discusse. "Come vuoi. Ma non pensare che alcuno tra noi dimenticherà il tuo aiuto. Tutti qui sanno quello che hai fatto per noi, a che cosa hai rinunciato. Non lo dimenticheremo."

Bilbo si morse il labbro per non ribattere. Ricordava l'ultima volta quando li aveva aiutati ad allontanare Smaug, e come avevano banchettato in suo nome e lo avevano chiamato amico. Ricordò come, dopo aver rubato l’Archengemma, Thorin aveva minacciato di ucciderlo, e come nessuno si era preoccupato di fermarlo. Ricordò tutto, e si chiese quanto tempo gli ci sarebbe voluto questa volta per dimenticare tutto ciò che aveva fatto per loro.

 

 

Più tardi quello stesso giorno, Bilbo si ritrovò in qualche modo imbrigliato ad aiutare Thorin nell’esplorare Erebor. Si erano tutti divisi in gruppi di due o tre cui erano state assegnate delle sezioni della città da esplorare. In qualche modo si trovò messo in coppia con il re, e prima che potesse protestare, gli altri si erano già volatilizzati  nei loro gruppetti. Thorin aveva semplicemente scrollato le spalle al suo sguardo interrogativo.

"Neanch’io pretendo di capirli", disse il re in risposta. “Andiamo, adesso?"

Sospirò e annuì. "Andiamo."

La sezione loro assegnata si rivelò essere il palazzo. Bilbo non aveva mai pensato che Erebor avesse un palazzo poiché sembrava che l'intera montagna fosse il loro castello. Quando lo disse a Thorin, il nano rise.

“Perché non dovremmo avere un palazzo? Abbiamo case e mercati e diverse scuole di professione," sottolineò il re. "Erebor è una città anche se non corrisponde alla tua idea."

"Suppongo di aver semplicemente pensato alla montagna come a una grande casa", ammise, grattandosi il naso. "La Contea è completamente diversa da tutto questo."

“No, la tua Contea è molto semplice e pratica," concordò il Nano, aggirando una colonna spezzata.

Bilbo lanciò un’occhiata laterale al re. "Non so se sentirmi insultato o meno."

"Non era un insulto," lo rassicurò Thorin rapidamente. "Intendevo semplicemente che la tua gente non sembra interessata ad un’architettura imponente."

"No, è vero," ammise, ripensando alla sua patria. "Non ne vediamo il punto. Finché ti mantiene al caldo e al sicuro, cosa importa se una casa è grande o piccola? E 'sufficiente che sia piena di amici e parenti. "

Thorin si fermò e lo guardò con le labbra strette. "La tua casa era vuota."

Si fermò e annuì. "Lo era. I miei genitori non ci sono più e non ho fratelli o sorelle o coniuge."

"Mi dispiace sentirlo" disse il re, con gli occhi blu cielo e il suo tono onesto. "Ti manca mai, allora? La tua casa era vuota, ma la Contea era comunque la tua casa. Non ti manca?"

Bilbo inclinò la testa all'indietro e fece del suo meglio per ricordare la sua vecchia casa. La Contea era bella e sicura e confortevole, ma non era Casa. Se ne era reso conto quando si era stabilito a Gran Burrone. Era stato così facile lasciarsi tutto alle spalle che gli aveva fatto capire come il suo cuore non vedesse più la Contea come Casa. Gran Burrone, ovviamente, era molto bella e rilassante, ma anche lì non si era mai sentito a casa. La verità era che non riusciva a ricordare un posto in cui vi ci fosse sentito. Si era perso nel momento in cui aveva fatto il primo passo fuori dalla sua porta verso Erebor.

"No," disse infine, riportando lo sguardo sul Nano. "Non mi manca la Contea. Non l’ho più sentita come Casa da molto tempo."

Gli occhi di Thorin si spalancarono e fece un passo indietro. Aprì la bocca per un attimo prima di chiuderla rapidamente e guardarlo di nuovo. Gli lanciò un’occhiata da sopra la spalla per poi chiamarlo, “Vieni, allora. Il palazzo è appena oltre questa sala."

Bilbo sbatté le palpebre prima di affrettarsi a raggiungerlo. Thorin non disse più nulla fino a che giunsero finalmente a un ampia coppia di porte di marmo. Una delle ante era crollata al suolo, mentre l'altra era rotta in numerosi punti. Si arrampicarono con cautela oltre l’ammasso di marmo e pietre, ed entrarono nel palazzo. Si fermò un istante quando finalmente ebbe fatto, e si guardò intorno con curiosità. Se avesse dovuto indovinare, sembravano essere in una sorta di ingresso. Il pavimento era fatto con una pietra verde scuro che non riconosceva, e c'erano grandi statue poste tutt’intorno alla stanza. C'erano cinque grandi porte di fronte a loro, tre delle quali ancora accessibili e che sembravano condurre in corridoi lunghi e oscuri.

"Allora, dove andiamo prima?" chiese, alzando gli occhi al Nano.

Thorin lentamente guardò la stanza con gli occhi offuscati dai ricordi. Serrò la mascella e inspirò rapidamente con il naso prima di indicare una delle porte sulla sinistra. "Inizieremo da lì. E 'dove la mia famiglia ... E 'dove c’erano le nostre camere. "

Bilbo annuì e seguì il Nano nel corridoio buio. Riusciva a vedere molto poco in quella oscurità, e si trovò a  inciampare nelle macerie, ma Thorin sembrava non avere problemi. Il nano lo guidò con facilità e familiarità attraverso il corridoio prima di fermarsi improvvisamente davanti a una porta. La fissò per un istante prima di aprirla ed entrare.

Lo Hobbit lo seguì e strizzò gli occhi guardando alla stanza relativamente grande. Come il resto della città, era caduta in disuso e in rovina con Smaug. Ma alcune cose erano rimaste ancora intatte e si erano conservate con cura. Al centro della stanza stava un grande tavolo circondato da divani imbottiti e sedie, e di lato c’era un camino più alto persino di Dwalin. Dalla parte opposta c'era invece una porta che era ancora, incredibilmente, intatta.

Bilbo guardò Thorin e sussultò alla vista che gli rispose. Il re guerriero aveva l’aria di chi avesse ricevuto un pugno nello stomaco. I suoi occhi erano spalancati e vitrei, e la mascella era serrata così forte da sembrare doloroso. Lentamente, l'Hobbit  si spostò più vicino al Nano prima di chiamare dolcemente il suo nome.

"Thorin?"

Il nano lo guardò per un attimo prima di riportare i suoi occhi sulla stanza. Quando finalmente parlò, la sua voce era bassa e rauca. "Queste ... Queste erano le stanze di mio fratello. Frerin."

“Oh.” Bilbo sentì un ago trafiggergli il cuore. Thorin non aveva mai parlato molto di suo fratello in nessuna delle due vite, e lui non aveva onestamente mai voluto chiedere. Gli era sempre sembrato inappropriato e invadente chiedere di qualcuno che era morto prima che lui fosse ancora nato. Ma ora, in piedi nella stanza piena del fantasma di Frerin, si rese conto che forse era giunto il momento di farlo.

"Parlami di lui," disse piano lo Hobbit guardando il re.

Thorin chiuse gli occhi e fece un respiro profondo. "Non so cosa dire."

"Dì qualcosa. Qualunque cosa ti venga in mente," suggerì Bilbo a bassa voce, perché se c'era qualcosa che conosceva bene era il dolore.

Il re emise un altro respiro tremante. "Frerin ... Frerin era un arciere, come Kili. Aveva gli stessi capelli troppo indisciplinati ma erano dorati come quelli di Fili. Lui ... Lui era l'unico ad aver ereditato i capelli di nostra madre. Dís lo aveva sempre invidiato per questo. Aveva anche il suo mento e il suo naso. Dei tre di noi, lui era l'unico che riusciva a far ridere nostro padre. Frerin ... Lui era sempre sorridente, sempre felice anche dopo che Erebor era caduta. Nulla avrebbe mai potuto abbatterlo per molto tempo. Sorrideva anche quando ... quando è morto. "

Thorin aprì gli occhi e lo guardò, e Bilbo li scoprì bagnati di lacrime non versate. La vista di quegli occhi gli fece trattenere il respiro perché Thorin Scudodiquercia non piangeva _mai_. Nemmeno sul suo letto di morte aveva versato una sola lacrima. Eppure eccolo lì a piangere per il fratello morto da decenni, e in qualche modo questo lo faceva sembrare ancora più triste che se avesse pianto per se stesso.

"E 'morto tra le mie braccia, sai," sussurrò il re come se fosse un terribile segreto che non poteva sopportare di rivelare. "Il mio unico fratello. Lui era l'arco e io la spada, ed era il _mio_ compito tenerli lontano da lui. Era il _mio_ compito proteggerlo. Ma io ... non l'ho fatto e lui è morto. Lui è morto e ora non potrò mai vedere di nuovo quel sorriso."

“Lo farai!" disse Bilbo prima che potesse fermarsi e riflettere. "Lo vedrai ancora un giorno insieme a tutti gli altri che hai perso. Vedrai di nuovo quel sorriso, e quando lo farai non dovrai mai più preoccuparti di perderlo di nuovo."

Il nano sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte prima di sbuffare in una risata soffocata. "Hai ragione. Hai ragione, naturalmente. Vedrò di nuovo Frerin un giorno. Li rivedrò tutti."

"Ma non ancora", aggiunse subito prima che al Nano venisse qualche brutta idea. "Non per un bel po ' ancora, perché ... perché hai ancora così tanto per cui vivere! Devi ricostruire Erebor e-"

"Bilbo, calmati," lo interruppe Thorin, alzando una mano. "Ti prometto che non ho intenzione di morire in qualunque momento del prossimo futuro."

"Nessuno mai ha intenzione di morire," sottolineò lo Hobbit, incrociando le braccia sul petto. Faceva ancora freddo e aveva - stupidamente- ridato al re il suo cappotto.

"No", riconobbe il Nano con un cenno del capo, "ma questo non significa che io non voglia lottare per rimanere in vita. Ho perso molto, sì, ma ho ancora molto per cui vivere."

Questo lo fermò. “Oh. È un bene."

"Dovresti considerare di fare lo stesso", aggiunse Thorin, inarcando leggermente un sopracciglio. "Rimanere vivo, cioè. Potresti trovare qualcosa per cui vale la pena vivere."

**_Tu_ ** _sei una ragione sufficiente per continuare a vivere._

"Non ho ancora alcun interesse a morire", disse Bilbo, spostando lo sguardo dal nano reale perché non leggesse i suoi pensieri. "Ma non ne ho paura. Ho vissuto una bella vita e non ho nulla di cui lamentarmi. Se dovessi cadere in questo viaggio, almeno sarebbe per una buona causa."

Il re lo derise. "E suppongo che il tuo amore perduto non abbia nulla a che fare con questo desiderio di morte, eh?"

"In realtà, no", ammise, cercando di non sorridere per l'ironia di quel commento. "Non credo che lo vedrei nella vita ultraterrena."

“Perché no?” chiese Thorin, inclinando la testa da un lato in modo che le trecce gli scivolarono di fronte al viso.

Bilbo semplicemente si strinse nelle spalle e si guardò intorno nell’enorme stanza. “Vogliamo continuare con la altre stanze? O sarebbe troppo per te in questo momento?"

"Posso farcela," rispose il Nano, raddrizzandosi in piedi. "Vieni, la camera di mia sorella è qui accanto."

Riuscirono a esplorare altre due camere - una appartenente a Dís e l'altra a Thrór -  ma trovarono il resto inaccessibile. Thorin non parve troppo deluso dal non poter visitare la sua vecchia stanza o quella di suo padre, e Bilbo pensò tra sé che ne fosse in fondo sollevato. Trovarsi di fronte a tutto ciò che una volta gli era stato caro sapendo che era andato perduto per sempre  non sarebbe mai stata un'esperienza facile.

L'ultima sala in cui si fermarono era anche l'ultima camera che non era stata completamente danneggiata. Thorin sembrava molto riluttante ad entrarvi, ma alla fine si costrinse ad aprire le porte danneggiate. Bilbo lo seguì in silenzio e si trovò in una stanza simile a quella di Frerin, solo molto più accogliente e calorosa. Le pareti erano di un rosso allegro e l'arredamento era fatto di legno al posto del marmo e della pietra. La caratteristica più deliziosa di tutte però erano gli enormi scaffali che fiancheggiavano le pareti della stanza dal soffitto al pavimento. Non potè fare a meno di fare un fischio di apprezzamento quando li vide, e rapidamente si fece strada verso i libri. Alcuni erano ormai rovinati e illeggibili, ma altri si avevano resistito alla prova del tempo e di un drago. Purtroppo non appena ne prese uno e iniziò a sfogliarlo, fu deluso di scoprire che era scritto interamente in Khuzdûl.

"Queste erano le camere di mia madre," spiegò Thorin, il tono non così distrutto tanto quanto quando aveva parlato di Frerin. "Il suo nome era Arndís e amava leggere. Mio padre aveva costruito tutto questo per lei come dono di nozze. Passava tutto il suo tempo libero qui con i suoi libri. "

"Sembrava una persona interessante", commentò, scorrendo lo sguardo sui vari titoli scritti in quella lingua straniera.

"Era ... dolce," disse il re lentamente, sembrando riflettere sulle sue parole. "Sempre così calma e gentile indipendentemente dalle circostanze. Non perdeva mai la calma, non alzava mai la voce, e non ebbe mai una parola crudele da dire. Ma nonostante tutta la sua tenerezza, sapeva essere anche molto feroce. Nessuno osava mettersela contro perché sapevano tutti che avrebbe risposto a qualsiasi torto dieci volte tanto. E avrebbe fatto tutto col sorriso sul volto."

Bilbo si guardò alle spalle per lanciare un’occhiata al Nano. "Suona molto simile a Balin."

Thorin ridacchiò mentre scorreva le dita lungo lo stipite del camino. “Aye, è vero. Ma era molto più bella da guardare."

"Gli dirò che lo hai detto," rispose, prendendo un altro libro da sfogliare.

“Sarà d'accordo. Mia madre era molto bella", si vantò il re guerriero. "I suoi capelli erano folti tanto da essere spessi quanto un braccio di Dwalin e le arrivavano alle ginocchia quando non erano raccolti. Quando li spazzolava di fronte al fuoco, brillavano come oro fuso."

Infine Bilbo si staccò dai libri per osservare il re. "Ti manca."

"Non quanto dovrebbe," ammise Thorin, strofinando il pollice contro una crepa nel marmo bianco. "Ricordo i suoi capelli e la sua risata e il suo sorriso, ma questo è tutto quello che riesco a ricordare. Manca da così tanto tempo che la perdita non fa quasi più nemmeno male. Ho paura di non essere un buon figlio per lei. "

"Tu non sei un cattivo figlio", lo rassicurò pensando alla propria madre. Si era accorto di non riuscire più a ricordare il suo volto o la sua voce. Anche il dolore della sua morte si era offuscato nel corso degli anni sino a diventare nulla più di un livido sul suo cuore.

"Non ricordo il volto di mia madre o le sue canzoni", confessò Bilbo. “È morta molto tempo fa anche lei e negli anni l’ho semplicemente ... accettato. L’amerò e sentirò sempre la sua mancanza, ma non soffro per la sua perdita. Non più. "

Il re inclinò la testa, pensieroso. “Non ti manca più di _lui_?"

Bilbo non si prese nemmeno la briga di chiedere a  chi si riferisse. "Mi mancano in modi diversi perciò non potrei fare un confronto diretto. Ma in qualche modo, perdere lui ha fatto più male. I genitori ... non sono fatti per esserci per sempre. Solo un amore può farlo."

Thorin sbattè le palpebre prima di spostare lo sguardo e tendere le spalle raddrizzandole all’indietro. "Se mai vorrai... puoi rimanere qui."

“Qui?” ripetè Bilbo lentamente, cercando di seguire l'improvviso cambio di argomento.

Il re annuì; continuando a evitare di guardarlo in viso. "Sì. Se lo desiderassi, allora potresti vivere qui. Potresti... Potresti anche stare proprio qui, nelle stanze di mia madre, con tutti i suoi libri. Credo le avrebbe fatto piacere se qualcuno li avesse trovati interessanti."

"Non posso leggerli. Sono tutti in Khuzdûl," rispose con aria assente. La sua mente non aveva ancora realizzato le parole che stava ascoltando.

“Non sarebbe difficile tradurli ... O anche insegnarti come leggerli," rispose il Nano, facendosi in qualche modo ancora più teso. Si voltò bruscamente dal focolare per incontrare lo sguardo di Bilbo a testa alta.

"E 'solo un’idea", disse Thorin, i suoi occhi azzurri che spiccavano contro le pareti rosse. "Pensaci. Noi ... farebbe piacere a tutti se rimanessi qui. Con noi. Se vuoi... Erebor può essere la tua casa ora."

Dopodichè il re si voltò e uscì marciando dalla porta senza aggiungere un’altra parola. 

 

 

 "Dovremmo fare un banchetto," dichiarò Kili mentre si stirava, con la testa sulle gambe del fratello. Portava ancora tutto il suo nuovo corredo di gioielli, ma si era almeno liberato della corona pacchiana.

"Non abbiamo abbastanza cibo per un banchetto," sottolineò Bombur mentre si preparavano tutti per discutere di ciò che avevano riscontrato nelle loro esplorazioni.

"Ne faremo uno più avanti," lo confortò Bofur vedendo il viso del principe rabbuiarsi. "Quando avremo ripulito questo posto e avremo fatto un po’ di rifornimenti. Sarà la fine di tutti i banchetti! Continuerà per giorni e tutti ne parleranno per gli anni a venire! "

"Possiamo avere i fuochi d'artificio?”chiese Ori, senza smettere di scrivere da quando si era seduto. "Gandalf deve averne ancora qualcuno da qualche parte."

"Glielo chiederemo quando torna," promise Bilbo, lanciando un'occhiata a quello che il giovane scriveva. Era  piuttosto incredibile come facesse Ori a scrivere così tanto eppure continuare a seguire le conversazioni intorno a sè. "Ti è piaciuto vedere Erebor?"

"E 'stato incredibile", rispose Fili prima che il nano più giovane potesse parlare. "La sala del trono da sola deve avere impiegato anni per essere costruita. E con che maestria! Non potrei mai fare qualcosa di così dettagliato, neanche se ci lavorassi per il resto della mia vita."

"Allora meno male che sei nato principe invece che architetto," mormorò Nori, estraendo un mazzo di carte dal proprio cappotto. "Chi vuole fare una partita?"

"Io”, disse Dwalin, alzandosi per avvicinarsi a Nori.

Anche Bofur si tirò in piedi. "Anche io. Ma non contare le carte questa volta, Nori. Appena ci provi ti prendo a calci in culo."

Nori lo canzonò mentre mischiava il mazzo consumato. "Non ho bisogno di barare per vincere. Lo rendi già abbastanza facile tu."

"Qualcuno di voi ha visitato le miniere, o le sale in profondità?" chiese Bilbo, ignorando i tre che iniziavano a battibeccare sul loro gioco.

"No, erano troppo danneggiate. Avremo bisogno di liberare l’area prima e inviare un gruppo esperto per indagare,” rispose Bombur mentre Bifur al suo fianco annuiva.

"La maggior parte delle camere e delle scale sembrano aver retto," aggiunse Dori, spingendo una treccia dietro l'orecchio. "I livelli superiori sono quelli più danneggiati, ovviamente, ma sembra che il resto della città sia rimasto per la maggior parte intatto."

Thorin annuì mentre ascoltava il tutto con le dita intrecciate insieme. "Inizieremo dalle porte e da lì ci muoveremo verso i livelli superiori. Ci faremo strada verso il resto del regno da lì."

"Dobbiamo dare la priorità alle abitazioni, per prima cosa" ricordò Glóin, fumando la pipa. "Se questi Uomini, Pontelagolungo, ci aiutassero, allora avrebbero bisogno di un posto per dormire. E se anche Dáin portasse i suoi, allora avremmo bisogno di ancora più spazio."

“Per non parlare di più cibo", sottolineò Óin, iniziando a elencare lì a fianco, "e le provviste e gli strumenti per ripulire tutte le macerie. Avremo anche bisogno di un reparto di guarigione. È probabile accadano incidenti in tutto questo. Oh, e non dimentichiamo gli Orchi che ci seguivano. Dobbiamo pattugliare a fare la guardia. Dubito che Azog abbia rinunciato così presto. "

Bilbo si morse il labbro ascoltando il guaritore. Se fossero sopravvissuti alla battaglia in arrivo, allora avrebbero avuto molto lavoro da fare. Ma ascoltarli discutere su come ricostruire la loro città lo rese ansioso. Voleva dire loro di non pensarci per il momento, perché c’erano cose più pressanti di cui preoccuparsi con gli eserciti in arrivo. Voleva iniziare a prepararsi per _quello_ , non per la ricostruzione di una città che alcuni di loro forse non avrebbero più rivisto.

Kili gemette e si gettò un braccio a coprirgli gli occhi. "Ugh! Non possiamo rimandare tutto questo parlare a dopo? Quando gli aiuti saranno effettivamente arrivati? Non mi va di preoccuparmi di queste cose adesso."

"Sono d'accordo. Dovremmo star festeggiando," aggiunse Fili, spostando il peso indietro sulle mani. “Dov'è la birra?"

“L’abbiamo bevuta tutta la notte scorsa," rispose Bofur, strizzando gli occhi alla sua mano di carte.

Kili gemette di nuovo, ma Fili non parve scoraggiato. “E la musica? Di quella ne abbiamo ancora, vero?"

I Nani si rianimarono subito. Nori, Dwalin e Bofur interruppero il loro gioco, e anche Ori posò il suo libro. Tutti si guardarono per un momento prima di affrettarsi verso le proprie sacche.

"Bombur! Fai cuocere quel che resta della carne!"

"Dov'è il mio flauto, Nori?"

"Altra tasca, altra tasca!"

"Bifur, passami il mio clarinetto!"

"A qualcuno è rimasta un po’ di erba-pipa?"

"Zio, prendi la tua arpa! Abbiamo bisogno di qualcosa oltre ai flauti, qui!"

"Voi due mi dovete ancora dei soldi. Vi ho battuto entrambi onestamente."

Bilbo si mise a ridere, mentre guardava il caos che era appena scoppiato. Si scostò per non essere di intralcio, e si preparò a godersi i festeggiamenti. Le feste erano forse l'unica cosa in cui i Nani avrebbero potuto competere con gli Hobbit. Eru sapeva che non avrebbero mai potuto batterli nel mangiare o bere.

Alla fine, come la musica prese vita e il cibo iniziò a passare tra loro, Kili trascinò Glóin in una complicata danza che includeva un sacco di salti. Sorprendentemente, Glóin appariva piuttosto agile sui suoi piedi, e fu in grado di tenere piuttosto facilmente il passo con il Nano più giovane. Ori presto trascinò Nori nella mischia e anche Bombur lasciò il suo stufato in ebollizione per partecipare. Bilbo rise sorpreso di gioia e batté le mani a tempo mentre la danza si faceva sempre più veloce e complicata.

Poi, dal nulla, Thorin era in piedi davanti a lui con una mano tesa.

"Balli con me?" gli chiese il re con un piccolo sorriso sul volto.

Bilbo scosse rapidamente la testa e si rifugiò all’indietro ancora di più. "N-No, no, no, grazie. Io non ballo."

La mano di Thorin cadde e il volto gli si scurì. "Oh? Capisco. Gli Hobbit non sanno ballare quindi?"

“Scusa?" disse, sbattendo le palpebre rapidamente. Se gli Hobbit sapevano ballare? Non aveva mai sentito una domanda più assurda. Avrebbe anche potuto chiedere a Bilbo se gli Hobbit amavano mangiare! "Ovviamente sappiamo ballare. Sappiamo ballare meglio di qualsiasi Nano o Elfo in circolazione! "

Thorin inarcò uno scuro sopracciglio nero. “E gli Uomini?"

“Non sanno ballare affatto", rispose perché era una verità universale che gli Elfi fossero belli, i Nani fossero forti, e che gli Uomini non avrebbero saputo ballare neanche per salvarsi la vita. "So ballare perfettamente. Ho  solo  scelto di non farlo. "

“Oh? Provalo", lo sfidò il re, inarcando anche l’altro sopracciglio e sorridendo.

"Lo farò", ribattè, alzandosi in piedi e afferrando la mano del Nano per trascinarlo nella folla. "Cerca di tenere il passo."

In risposta, Thorin semplicemente gettò la testa all'indietro e rise. 

 


	20. Capitolo 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : Non mi appartengono alcuno dei personaggi familiari, delle ambientazioni, degli aspetti della trama o degli elementi presenti in questa storia. Appartengono tutti a **J.R.R. Tolkien** (probabilmente intento a rivoltarsi nella tomba).

## Capitolo 19

Bombur ricordava le sue mani meglio.

Erano mani morbide e forti; mani che tagliavano le verdure e lavoravano la pasta. Sapevano solo vagamente come fosse tenere un’ascia, e non cercavano mai di far del male ad alcuno. Quelle dita abili avevano pettinato i suoi capelli e intrecciato la sua barba alla fine della giornata. Avevano alleviato i suoi mal di schiena e massaggiato i nodi tesi nei muscoli dietro le spalle. Aveva adorato quelle mani abbronzate e le aveva decorate con anelli di ferro e d’argento, perché a lei non importava dell'oro. Stringeva quelle mani nel proprio goffo paio mentre camminavano verso casa insieme, o dopo aver fatto l'amore. Le aveva baciate quando lei gli aveva detto che sarebbe stato padre. Loro gli avevano asciugato le lacrime di gioia.

Ma non furono lì per asciugarle quando venne Smaug.

Gli anni che seguirono alla caduta di Erebor erano offuscati nella mente di Bombur. Ricordava solo immagini vaghe di fuoco e grida, e vagabondaggi di giorni e giorni. Ricordava una voce tranquillizzante a guidarlo, ma per la maggior parte i ricordi erano confusi e poco chiari. Probabilmente avrebbe continuato così per il resto dei suoi giorni se Bofur non lo avesse costretto a svegliarsi con un duro pugno al volto.

Bofur -il suo fratello minore che aveva visto il padre bruciare vivo, che aveva visto la loro madre schiacciata da un pilastro caduto, la cui schiena era coperta di ustioni causate dal fuoco di Smaug – lo costrinse a svegliarsi e vedere di nuovo il mondo. Bofur lo aveva trascinato fuori dalla sua nebbia e gli aveva fatto ricordare cos’era vivere. Lo aveva salvato in tutti i modi, e Bombur non avrebbe mai potuto ripagarlo appieno per questo. Era così fortunato, da questo lato, nell’avere un fratello che lo amava così tanto.

Bilbo Baggins ... non era così fortunato.

Lo Hobbit non aveva un fratello. Non aveva fratelli o sorelle o genitori rimastigli e la sua gente era molto molto lontana. Aveva solo i Nani e uno stregone solitario come compagnia. Bombur non sapeva se loro potessero essere abbastanza per il singolo Hobbit dal cuore spezzato. Ma, proprio come Bofur lo aveva costretto a vivere, lui avrebbe costretto Bilbo ad andare avanti. Perché ora capiva il motivo per cui suo fratello aveva combattuto così fortemente per lui. Aveva capito che l'amore -per un coniuge o un fratello o un amico- era sempre amore.

E l'amore? Beh, valeva sempre la pena lottare, per quello.

 

 Bilbo si ritrovò ad esplorare Erebor nei giorni seguenti. Rimase soprattutto nelle aree sicure, come la sala del trono e l’armeria, evitando le miniere instabili e le sale in profondità. Si trovò a lasciare impronte nelle sale e sulle scale polverose mentre riscopriva la gloriosa città dei Nani. A volte qualcuno degli altri si univa a lui, ma la maggior parte del tempo esplorava in solitaria, perdendosi nei suoi pensieri e ricordi e progetti per il futuro.

Balin e Gandalf non erano ancora tornati, ma non ne era preoccupato. Aveva stimato che ci sarebbe voluta loro una settimana buona prima che potessero tornare a Erebor. Sperava che facendo ritorno avrebbero portato con sé notizie di Azog e della sua gente, così avrebbe potuto cominciare ad aiutare i suoi amici a prepararsi per l’imminente battaglia. Sperava che la Battaglia delle Cinque Armate non ci sarebbe stata affatto, ma non aveva intenzione di correre rischi. Non con le vite dei tre Nani reali in gioco.

Con nient’altro da fare che aspettare, Bilbo prese a osservare i suoi amici durante le esplorazioni. Thorin, in particolare, lo teneva d’occhio ogni volta che si avventurava tra le montagne del tesoro. Finora nessuno di loro aveva mostrato alcun segno di follia o moti di avidità per l'oro, ma non abbassò la guardia. Prima o poi uno di loro ne sarebbe stato consumato. E, considerando la sua fortuna, Bilbo sapeva che sarebbe molto probabilmente stato un certo re dei Nani.

Alla fine, durante una delle sue passeggiate attraverso Erebor, si ritrovò nell’imponente sala del trono. Era davvero una meraviglia dell’architettura come Fili aveva sostenuto, e impiegò molto tempo per ammirare le statue attentamente costruite che costeggiavano le colossali pareti della camera. Non riusciva neanche a immaginare come i Nani avessero fatto a costruire qualcosa di così grande e lavorato. Nemmeno Gran Burrone poteva vantare una meraviglia architettonica del genere. Quando finalmente si fu fatto strada sino al trono reale, Bilbo fu sorpreso di trovarlo già occupato.

Thorin era chino poggiato su un ginocchio piegato di fronte al (suo) trono con qualcosa che non riusciva a vedere stretto nelle sue mani. Sembrava sussurrare ininterrottamente qualcosa in Khuzdûl in quella che sembrava quasi una preghiera. Bilbo aspettò pazientemente che il Nano ebbe finito di parlare prima di fargli notare infine la propria presenza.

"Thorin?"

Le larghe spalle e la schiena del re si contrassero un istante in un moto di tensione prima di rilassarsi nuovamente. Lentamente il nano si alzò e si voltò verso lo Hobbit. Sorrise educatamente, ma Bilbo poteva vedere che le sue sopracciglia erano aggrottate e gli occhi scuriti dall’ombra di qualcosa che non riusciva a identificare.

"Bilbo. Non ti ho sentito arrivare."

"Noi Hobbit  siamo piuttosto bravi a essere silenziosi quando ci fa comodo", spiegò, avvicinandosi al Nano reale. "Cosa stai facendo?"

“Eh? Oh, era solo ... stavo scusandomi con mio nonno e mio padre", spegò il guerriero, agitando una mano in direzione del trono dietro di lui. Nell'altra mano, Bilbo si rese conto che aveva la chiave per la porta segreta.

"Di che cosa dovevi scusarti?” chiese.

"Io ... io non sono riuscito a proteggerli," ammise Thorin, chiudendo gli occhi e facendo una smorfia. "Nella battaglia di Azanulbizar, mio nonno è morto per mano di Azog. Poi, mio padre, lui ... Gandalf lo trovò prima di morire. Era stato torturato al punto che non riusciva a ricordare nemmeno più il suo nome. Erano i miei re e parenti e non ho saputo salvare nessuno di loro. "

“Oh, Thorin," sospirò Bilbo, sentendosi diviso tra il voler ridere e il voler piangere. Sapeva che Thorin  portava colpa e dolore nel suo cuore per il destino della sua famiglia, ma non avrebbe mai immaginato che fosse così grave. Di quante cose ancora si sarebbe incolpato il suo re prima di rendersi conto che alcune cose non erano responsabilità sua? Che alcune cose non avrebbero mai potuto essere cambiate, non importa quante lacrime si siano versate, o quanta cura vi si abbia prestato?

"Non è colpa tua se sono morti", disse lo Hobbit, e quando Thorin cominciò a protestare, allungò una mano a coprire la bocca del Nano.

"Non mi interrompere," ordinò, alzando la voce. "Rimani solamente tranquillo e ascoltami per un momento. Tuo nonno è morto in una battaglia cui _lui_ ha deciso di partecipare. Tuo padre è morto dopo essere stato _catturato_ da un male che non possiamo nemmeno cominciare a comprendere. Nessuna di queste situazioni era qualcosa che avresti potuto prevedere, figuriamoci cambiare. Perciò smetti di incolpare te stesso per quello che è successo. Dubito fortemente che i tuoi re avrebbero voluto vederti trascorrere il resto della tua vita nella convinzione di averli delusi quando sei stato _tu_ a riuscire a reclamare Erebor. "

Thorin sospirò e picchiettò sulla mano che gli tappava la bocca. Quando Bilbo lo lasciò finalmente libero, sospirò nuovamente e roteò gli occhi.

"Sei ridicolmente testardo e fastidiosamente logico," brontolò il re, ma i suoi occhi si erano ammorbiditi in un vivace azzurro pallido. “Ma grazie per le tue parole. In effetti, stranamente, mi hanno fatto sentire meglio."

Il ladro sogghignò. "Noi Hobbit siamo piuttosto bravi a anche in questo. Il senso comune, intendo. Oh, e la cucina. Siamo molto bravi anche lì."

"E a mangiare", aggiunse il Nano, la bocca che si contorceva in un mezzo sorriso ingiustamente bello. "Sei piuttosto bravo anche in quello."

"Sì, beh, a che serve cucinare se poi non si mangia?”Sottolineò, gettando la testa all'indietro in modo che i capelli non gli fossero più negli occhi.

Thorin lo guardò prima di annuire accennando con la testa a quella dell’Hobbit. "I tuoi capelli sono cresciuti un bel po ' in questi ultimi mesi."

"Sì, me ne sono accorto. Continuano a cadermi in faccia," borbottò Bilbo, scuotendo la testa e facendosi rimbalzare i riccioli di fronte agli occhi. "Vedi? Continuo a volerli tagliare ma ogni volta che chiedo a qualcuno delle forbici, nessuno sembra averne un paio. Credo sia un complotto."

Thorin non rise alla battuta come sperava di ottenere. Invece, il re fece qualcosa di molto, _molto_ peggio. Senza dire una parola, Thorin allungò la mano per spingergli i capelli dietro una delle sue orecchie a punta. Bilbo si bloccò e fissò il nano mentre quella grande mano gli sfiorava lo zigomo, e poi la punta dell’orecchio prima di cadere di nuovo al suo fianco.

"Vuoi che li intrecci per te? Così non ti cadranno più in faccia," gli chiese il re, con aria imperturbata.

Scosse velocemente la testa e fece un passo indietro. "Uhm, no, no, no non credo sia necessario. I-Io non credo che mi starebbero bene. Le trecce, voglio dire. Penso che sarei imbarazzante così."

Il Nano non parve scoraggiato. "Non sono d'accordo. Penso che staresti bene. Per favore, vuoi lasciarmi provare? Se poi non ti piacciono, prometto di scioglierle."

Bilbo si sentì cedere come uno dei fortini che Frodo costruiva con le sue tende. "Oh, molto bene, allora. Ma quando scoprirai che mi staranno orribilmente, non dire che non ti avevo avvertito."

Thorin sorrise e gli fece cenno di sedersi sul freddo pavimento di pietra. Lo fece a malincuore e sentì il nano accomodarsi dietro di lui. Fece del suo meglio per non sembrare teso dall’avere Thorin così vicino, e quando sentì il Nano scorrere le dita tra i suoi capelli, fu ancora più difficile. Il suo cuore cominciò a prendere velocità e si chiese se l'altro potesse sentirlo cercare di farsi strada fuori dal suo petto con quel battito frenetico.

Il re era silenzioso mentre separava rapidamente i capelli e cominciava a intrecciarli all’indietro. Bilbo rabbrividì a quel tocco delicato e al leggero tirare sulle ciocche. Nessuno tranne i suoi genitori si era mai occupato dei suoi capelli prima d’ora, quindi era un’esperienza alquanto nuova l’avere qualcun altro che lo toccava; soprattutto qualcuno da cui era attratto. Questo gli fece chiedere tra sé se tutti i Nani provavano lo stesso piacere, e se così era, allora improvvisamente capiva in modo nuovo il loro fascino per i capelli.

Thorin lavorò rapidamente la treccia prima di fermarsi quando ebbe raggiunto la fine. Bilbo sentì un movimento e il rumore di qualcosa che scattava prima che le sue mani tornassero. Sentì quelle mani legare l’estremità della sua treccia prima di passare dall'altra parte. La seconda treccia fu finita altrettanto velocemente e ben presto - _troppo presto_ , ammise segretamente a se stesso, il re fu in piedi.

"Ecco qua, finito. Come le senti?” chiese il nano, aiutandolo a rimettersi in piedi.

Bilbo sollevò una mano e tese una delle trecce di fronte ai propri occhi. I suoi folti riccioli erano fittamente intrecciati in un intricato ordine, prima di essere legati all’estremità da una familiare banda nera e argento. Lasciò cadere la treccia e osservò mentre scivolava a lato del suo viso e fuori dal suo campo visivo.

"Questi sono i tuoi fermagli," disse, cercando le due sottili trecce del nano solo per scoprire che erano prive delle  loro fibbie all’estremità. "Perché li stai lasciando usare a me?"

Thorin scrollò le spalle. "Non avevo nient’altro con cui legarle."

“Ma non sono importanti? E cosa userai per i tuoi capelli?” chiese, aggrottando la fronte al re.

Il Nano semplicemente scosse la testa mentre un ghigno fioriva sul suo viso. "Ne ho altri di scorta che posso usare. Tienili per il momento. Quando Erebor sarà ricostruita, te ne farò un paio migliore."

Bilbo giocherellò con le dita su una delle chiusure metalliche. "No, non ce n’è bisogno. Questi vanno bene. Grazie, Thorin. Questo è ... Questo è un bel regalo. Ancora meglio della maglia in mithril."

"Davvero?" Gli occhi di Thorin si spalancarono e tirò indietro le spalle. "Ti piacciono più quelle cose semplici rispetto alla maglia di mithril?"

"Certo. La maglia è solo una bella maglia. Ma questi?” Bilbo sollevò una delle trecce di nuovo e la fece oscillare avanti e indietro. " _Questi_ sono qualcosa a cui tieni eppure li hai donati a me. Hanno _molto_ più valore affettivo, e sono quindi molto più preziosi per me. "

Thorin strofinò la  corta barba rasata mentre considerava le sue parole. “Capisco. Ti piacciono le cose dal valore affettivo. In effetti... è da te. Lo terrò a mente per i regali futuri."

"Mi raccomando". Bilbo lasciò cadere la treccia e si deliziò del modo in cui il metallo freddo gli sfiorava la pelle prima di fermarsi sotto la mascella. "Penso che terrò queste trecce per ora. Dopotutto _mi tengono_ i capelli fuori dalla faccia come si deve."

"Te l'avevo detto. Dovresti davvero ascoltare le mie idee più spesso. Tendono ad essere buone", si vantò il re, sorridendo senza ritegno. Il sorriso ammorbidì le pieghe e le dure linee nel suo volto, facendolo sembrare più giovane di parecchi anni e rendendo la somiglianza con i suoi nipoti ancora maggiore.

"Mmm, sì, proprio come l'idea di attaccare un _drago_ con _tredici_ nani," disse lentamente, inclinando la testa per lanciare un'occhiata al Nano. "Un piano meraviglioso, davvero."

Thorin tirò su col naso. "Ha funzionato, non è vero?"

"In qualche modo, magicamente, sì. Ma in futuro, cerchiamo di non attaccare altri draghi", lo rimproverò, girando sui tacchi e camminando giù per le scale. "Andiamo ora, o Re Sotto la Montagna. Credo sia ora della seconda colazione."

Thorin lo seguì senza lamentarsi. "Seconda colazione? Che cos’è?"

Bilbo arricciò il naso. "Ugh, mi ero dimenticato che voi Nani mangiate solo _tre_ pasti al giorno. Direi che è giunto il momento che io vi educhi sulle meraviglie di _sette_ pasti al giorno. Nella Contea, iniziamo la giornata per prima cosa con la colazione ..."

 

 Per quanto gli piacesse Erebor, Bilbo si ritrovò con il desiderio di aria fresca e luce solare, dopo un paio di giorni. Lui era un Hobbit, dopo tutto, e loro godevano della sensazione dell’erba sotto ai piedi e del tocco caldo del sole sulla pelle. Quando disse ai suoi compagni del suo desiderio di esplorare l’esterno, gli fu in fretta accordato ma solo a patto che portasse qualcuno con sè. Quindi, con Bifur appresso, viaggiò verso il basso attraverso la porta segreta per tornare poi in cima alla montagna.

"Ahh, aria fresca!" applaudì Bilbo, gettando le braccia in aria e lasciando cadere la testa all’indietro. L'aria era fredda ma il sole del pomeriggio era luminoso tra le nuvole grigie, e gli scaldava le ossa. Anche le rocce e le erbacce sotto i suoi piedi sembravano belle dopo aver camminato su nient’altro che pietra e monete lisce.

Bifur ridacchiò di lui e del suo entusiasmo e si sedette su uno dei massi. Tirò fuori la pipa e l'accese mentre teneva d'occhio l'ambiente circostante.

"Dubito che qualcosa ci attacchi quassù", lo rassicurò, intrecciando le dita dietro la testa e rilassandosi contro di esse.

Bifur lo derise e lentamente gesticolò, 'Non essere stupido. C'è sempre pericolo.'

Bilbo semplicemente roteò gli occhi. "Eru salvami dai Nani paranoici".

Il Nano si limitò a sorridere in risposta prima di indicare ai capelli con la sua pipa, e poi Bilbo. Lo Hobbit tradusse con un 'Belle trecce. Chi le ha fatte?'

"Ti piacciono? Le ha fatte Thorin", spiegò, scuotendo la testa in modo che le trecce dondolassero sciolte per poi fermarsi a mostrare come gli cadevano nuovamente al loro posto intorno al volto. "Ero scettico all'inizio, ma ora mi rendo conto di quanto siano utili. Tengono i miei capelli completamente fuori dalla mia faccia. È meraviglioso! "

Bifur ridacchiò e prese una boccata dalla pipa. Sollevò una delle sue trecce dove c'era un fermaglio, lo scosse in direzione di Bilbo, e inarcò le sopracciglia.

"Sono i fermagli di Thorin, sì, ma non significa nulla. Non aveva nient’altro a portata di mano", spiegò, lasciando cadere le braccia di nuovo al proprio fianco.

Il nano sbuffò e gesticolò, 'Ne dubito.'

"È vero. Perché dovresti pensarla diversamente?”domandò.

Il nano si strinse nelle spalle e rispose, 'Dovresti dirgli cosa provi.'

Bilbo si bloccò. "C-Cosa? D-Di che cosa s-stai parlando?"

Bifur sospirò e indicò il proprio cuore prima di gesticolare, 'Tu lo ami. Lo so. Non mentire.'

Lo Hobbit deglutì mentre sentiva le ginocchia indebolirsi. Gli ci era volle ogni briciola della sua forza per impedirsi di cadere a terra lì e subito. "C-Come hai f-fatto a scoprirlo?"

'La battaglia con Smaug. Avevi così paura per lui. Quella paura veniva dall’amore,'  gli fece segno Bifur lentamente, rivolgendogli uno sguardo comprensivo.

Bilbo trasalì prima di raggiungere rapidamente il Nano e afferrare la mano libera tra le sue. "Per favore, non dirglielo! Non può saperlo, semplicemente non può! Si sentirebbe in colpa per non ricambiarmi e renderebbe il nostro rapporto imbarazzante come non mai. Non potrei sopportarlo, se perdessi la sua amicizia per questo! "

Bifur lo fissò con occhi spalancati durante tutto il suo sproloquio. Sospirando, posò la pipa in modo da avere la mano libera, e gesticolò lentamente, 'Sei uno stupido. Thorin non ti respingerebbe mai per questo.'

“Non puoi saperlo", sottolineò, stringendo la presa fino a che le sue nocche furono di un bianco esangue. "Per favore, Bifur, promettimi che non dirai niente. Per favore!"

L'architetto sospirò nuovamente e rispose, 'Io non glielo dirò. Non è mio compito parlare per te.'

Le spalle dello Hobbit si accasciarono mentre sentiva il panico fare spazio al sollievo. " _Grazie_ , Bifur. Non hai idea di quanto apprezzi il tuo silenzio."

Bifur gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e gli rivolse un mezzo sorriso. Tirò delicatamente la mano per liberarla e gesticolò, 'Non è un problema. Ma un giorno dovrai dirglielo.'

"No, non devo," negò, spostandosi per sedersi a terra accanto al suo amico. Si tirò le ginocchia al petto e appoggiò la testa contro le gambe del Nano. "Se possibile, preferirei che non lo scoprisse mai. Non sopporterei la sua pietà, o di metterlo a disagio. "

'Non lo sarebbe. Thorin probabilmente apprezzerebbe sentirlo,' disse il Nano prima di riprendere la pipa.

Sbuffò leggermente. "Così dici tu. Indipendentemente da questo, non glielo dirò presto. C'è _troppo_ da fare in questo momento."

Bifur—che sia benedetto—non continuo a cercare di fargli cambiare idea. Invece, gli diede qualche pacca sulla testa e gli offrì la propria pipa. Bilbo la prese riconoscente, e i due passarono il resto del pomeriggio godendosi la luce del sole e ignorando le parole non dette tra di loro. 

 I Nani fecero del loro meglio per dare una festa ogni sera dalla sconfitta di Smaug. Fu abbastanza difficile in quanto il cibo iniziò lentamente a finire, la birra era stata finita già il primo giorno, e non avevano traccia di buona erba pipa. Ma avevano la loro musica e la loro stessa compagnia ed era abbastanza per lanciare una festa. Ecco perché, per la quarta notte consecutiva, Bilbo si ritrovò a ridere e cantare con gli altri mentre inventavano le proprie canzoni.

Fu durante questa festa che Bilbo si ritrovò anche a guardare Thorin suonare l'arpa.

La prima volta, quando aveva scoperto che il Nano suonava l'arpa tra tutti gli strumenti, era rimasto comprensibilmente sbalordito. Dopotutto, Thorin aveva difficilmente dato l'impressione di essere un Nano tenero. Ma dopo aver trascorso mesi con il re, Bilbo alla fine si era reso conto che Thorin aveva un cuore tenero, non importava quanto lui lo guardasse in cagnesco. Era solo nascosto sotto quel brutto cappotto e quegli sguardi torvi. Quel lato tenero si mostrava solo in tre modi. Il primo era quando uno dei loro compagni era ferito o ammalato. Il  secondo era con Fili e Kili. Il  terzo e ultimo modo era quando suonava la sua arpa.

Questa tenerezza non era nota solo a lui. In precedenza, durante le esplorazioni nel tesoro, erano incappati in un'arpa alta quanto Bilbo, d'argento e oro. Fili e Kili le avevano lanciato una sola occhiata prima di dichiarare che loro zio avrebbe dovuto tenerla. Thorin aveva ringhiato e protestato, ma non rifiutò il bello strumento. Da allora aveva iniziato a suonare saltuariamente l'arpa elegante in tutte le loro celebrazioni.

Quella notte, mentre Bilbo lo guardava produrre una nota chiara dopo l'altra, Thorin finì con il notare il suo maleducato sguardo fisso. Si bloccò e inarcò un sopracciglio allo Hobbit prima di parlare, "Ti piacerebbe imparare?"

Bilbo sbatté le palpebre e si guardò alle spalle per vedere se qualcun altro fosse lì. Quando si rese conto di essere solo, si voltò verso il re e indicò se stesso. "Chi, io?"

"Ovvio", rombò il Nano, l'altro sopracciglio che si univa al primo. "Posso insegnarti a suonare se vuoi imparare."

Si morse il labbro inferiore e spaziò lo sguardo sullo stupendo strumento. "Non credo tu mi possa insegnare. Temo di non essere mai stato granchè con la musica."

Il re fece schioccare la lingua e scosse la testa. “Rinunci ancora prima di provare? Non ti credevo così vigliacco, Bilbo."

"E provocare la gente funziona solo coi tuoi nipoti e Dwalin”, borbottò in risposta seppur mentre si alzava in piedi e marciava verso il Nano. "Bene, come funziona questa maledetta cosa?"

Thorin si alzò e fece cenno a Bilbo di prendere il suo posto. Una volta che fu seduto dietro l'arpa, Thorin tornò a sedersi dietro di lui, e improvvisamente si trovò intrappolato dal Nano.

_Forse non è stata una buona idea_ , pensò, facendosi teso mentre Thorin si premeva più vicino a lui. _Sentiva_ la spinta del petto duro e dell'addome contro la curva della sua schiena e delle sue spalle mentre il re portava avanti le braccia per afferrare le mani dello Hobbit. Guardò quelle mani - grandi e callose e così diverse dalle sue piccole e morbide - guidare le sue dita sulle corde dell'arpa. Poteva anche sentire il solletico della barba di Thorin contro il suo orecchio mentre il nano si sporgeva in avanti per vedere meglio lo strumento. Sperava che il re non si accorgesse di quanto teso fosse, o del fatto che tentava ormai di controllare ogni respiro che prendeva, fin troppo consapevole. Avrebbe solo reso la scena ancora più imbarazzante.

“Metti le dita qui e qui ... Ecco, così," ordinò Thorin mentre gliele sistemava nella posizione corretta. Bilbo si aspettava che ora avrebbe lasciato andare le sue mani (e che possibilmente si sarebbe spostato molto, _molto_ lontano da lui), invece Thorin fece qualcosa di molto peggiore.

Aiutò lo Hobbit a suonare.

Il re manipolò delicatamente le sue dita nella tirare le corde giusto sino a che una melodia chiara ma non familiare ne scaturì. Bilbo osservò - un po 'intimorito e meravigliato, a dire la verità - mentre il nano muoveva le sue abbandonate dita goffe per creare una melodia così piena di grazia. Eru sapeva che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di fare nulla del genere da solo.

"Non credo che abbia mai suonato qualcosa così bene prima d’ora," mormorò, e sentì l’ampio petto dietro di lui fare da cassa di risonanza alla risata di Thorin.

"Questo perché hai un re che suona per te", il Nano lo prese in giro di nuovo. Bilbo scoprì di essere sin troppo consapevole di quanto vicino quelle labbra fossero alla sua guancia. Con il minimo movimento, il re sarebbe finito con il baciare qualcosa in più della guancia di Bilbo.

_Smettila, Bilbo, vecchio pazzo, prima di fare qualcosa di stupido!_

Si sforzò di concentrarsi invece sull'arpa e sulla canzone che stavano suonando. Qualcos’altro che non fosse il nano dietro di lui. "C-Com’è chiamata questa canzone?"

"Barazbizar”, rispose il re, suonando una nota acuta,"significa ‘Vallata Rossa' in lingua comune. Ti piace?"

"Abbastanza", ammise, mentre ascoltava. "È un po' triste però. Sembra quasi malinconica."

Il nano annuì e Bilbo cercò di non tremare mentre una lunga treccia scivolava in avanti a solleticargli la clavicola. "La canzone viene dalla storia tragica di una khuzdinh – una nana – bella e dotata nel suo mestiere. Un giorno catturò l'attenzione di un re straniero che la rapì mentre il padre di lei non c'era. Il padre, a sua volta un potente re, dichiarò guerra allo straniero per riavere la figlia. La khuzdinh, che nel frattempo si era innamorata del marito, cercò di calmare il fuoco della rabbia di suo padre, ma non potè. Anche il re straniero cercò di impedire la guerra, offrendo tutta la sua ricchezza e quella del suo regno. Ma il padre della giovane aveva già estratto la spada, e una spada sguainata non può essere rinfoderata prima di aver assaggiato il sangue.

"Così entrarono in guerra e combattevano tutto il giorno fino al calare della notte quando tutti giacevano morti. La khuzdinh allora arrivava e camminava tra corpi dei caduti, e con la sua magia li riportava tutti in vita. La mattina seguente la guerra continuava fino al tramonto quando tutti erano nuovamente caduti, e la khuzdinh usava la sua magia ancora una volta. Il ciclo continua così e i due eserciti sono destinati a combattersi per sempre, mentre la khuzdinh piange da sola per il marito e il padre."

"È  una storia triste," disse piano Bilbo mentre pensava alla povera fanciulla che non aveva potuto salvare coloro che amava, nonostante i suoi sforzi e capacità. Era un racconto tristemente familiare. "Vorrei avesse avuto un finale felice."

"La maggior parte delle storie dei Nani sono tristi," spiegò Thorin, la voce che si abbassava di un tono. "Non siamo una razza fortunata quando si tratta di lieto fine."

Bilbo sussultò. Il re era fin _troppo_ giusto in questa sua dichiarazione. I Nani erano forse il più sfortunato tra tutti i popoli della Terra di Mezzo. Gli unici che avrebbero potuto competere con loro erano gli uomini, che cadevano troppo facilmente schiavi dei propri desideri. Forse anche gli Orchi e i Goblin, ma in realtà erano loro stessi a portare le disgrazie su di sé.

"Ma forse _questa_ storia avrà un lieto fine", continuò il re, non facendo caso al suo sussulto. Suonò un’ultima nota prima di lasciare finalmente le mani di Bilbo e allontanarsi. Lo Hobbit si disse fermamente di non esserne dispiaciuto.

"Ti è piaciuta la lezione?" chiese il Nano, fissandolo con gli occhi blu cielo e un mezzo sorriso stampato dolcemente sul volto.

“Oh, sì, è stata bella. Forse un giorno non avrò nemmeno bisogno che tu guidi le mie dita," rispose senza pensarci prima di spalancare gli occhi. Aveva appena invitato Thorin a dargli altre lezioni! Cosa diavolo gli prendeva?!

Il sorriso del re crebbe in uno completo a quelle parole. "Forse. Fino ad allora, ti aiuterò io."

Bilbo sentì il proprio volto farsi caldo quindi si alzò rapidamente e se ne andò senza dire una parola. Era maleducato da parte sua e più tardi avrebbe dovuto scusarsi, ma in quel momento doveva allontanarsi prima di fare qualcosa di stupido. Come prendere in parola Thorin e la sua offerta.

 

 "Vedo che finalmente ti sei arreso a lasciare che qualcuno ti intrecciasse i capelli", gongolò Glóin mentre prendeva posto accanto a Bilbo più tardi in quella notte.

Roteò gli occhi. "Sì, ho finalmente intrecciato i capelli. Ma solo perché nessuno voleva prestarmi un paio di forbici. Tu non hai nulla a che fare con tutto questo, vero?"

"Certo che sì," rispose il Nano senza un briciolo di vergogna. "Ho parlato agli altri della tua stupida idea e tutti hanno concordato che sarebbe stato per il meglio. E avevo ragione! Sembri davvero più affascinante con quelle trecce! Potresti anche passare per attraente ora."

Bilbo gemette e colpì quel fastidioso amico nel braccio. "Non lo sto facendo per l'aspetto, ma perché è pratico. Mi tiene i capelli fuori dal viso."

Glóin lo derise. "Sì, certo, ecco perché. E dove hai preso quei fermagli? Hanno un’aria _terribilmente_ familiare ..."

"Non giocherò a questo gioco", insistette, tirandosi le gambe al petto in modo da poggiare il mento sulle ginocchia. "Sì, me li ha dati Thorin. Sì, erano i suoi. No, non significa nulla. E sì, ho ancora intenzione di tagliarmi i capelli non appena avrò trovato un paio di forbici."

"Rovini tutto il mio divertimento," brontolò il Nano, abbandonando la schiena contro il muro davanti a cui erano seduti.

"Fattene una ragione," ordinò, roteando gli occhi. "Non riesco a immaginare come la tua povera moglie faccia a sopportarti tutto il tempo."

"Povera moglie? La mia Suna è molte cose, ma povera non è mai stata una di quelle", rispose il guerriero, accarezzandosi la barba. "Ti ho mai detto che è stata l’unica ad avermi mai battuto nel combattimento corpo a corpo? Dritto in terra con tre mosse, mi ha spedito. Ho perso per lei sia il mio titolo che il mio cuore, quel giorno. "

Bilbo osservò il Nano mentre continuava ad accarezzarsi la barba. I suoi occhi erano caldi e la sua bocca si era addolcita in un piccolo sorriso. Anche la linea dura delle sue spalle si era rilassata in qualcosa di più dolce. “Ti manca."

“Aye, lo so," ammise facilmente Glóin. "E 'il mio gioiello, la mia Unica. Non so cosa farei senza di lei. Probabilmente mi farei ammazzare."

"Vuoi ... Vuoi parlarmi di lei? Di tua moglie e tuo figlio?" chiese lentamente, giocherellando coi folti riccioli dei suoi piedi. "Non ti ho mai sentito parlare di loro ma so che, ovviamente, ami molto entrambi."

"Non ti ho mai parlato di loro, è così?" rifletté il Nano, inclinando la testa di lato. "Beh, prima di tutto, io sono sposato a Suna figlia di Sunnvá. Lei è una dei Broadbeams e l'ho conosciuta quando mi sono trasferito nelle Blue Mountains. E alta più o meno quanto te, con i capelli color del grano e gli occhi scuri come l'ebano. Anche se così piccola, è il miglior combattente che abbia mai visto nel corpo a corpo. Crea gioielli per mestiere, ed è ancora più diretta di me con le parole. Ringrazio tutti i giorni Mahal per averla portata nella mia vita."

"Sembra adorabile," disse lo Hobbit, mentre cercava di immaginare la piccola ma feroce ragazza-Nana che aveva affascinato così facilmente quel Nano onorevole. "Mi piacerebbe incontrarla un giorno."

"Aye," lo rassicurò Glóin, dandogli delle piccole pacche sulla gamba. "Verrà a Erebor, non appena saprà che l’abbiamo recuperata."

Lui annuì. "Non vedo l'ora che lo sappia. Ora, cosa mi dici di tuo figlio? Com’è?"

"Gimli? Ahh, beh, se suna è il mio gioiello, Gimli è il mio fuoco", spiegò Glóin, tornando a scorrere le dita tra la barba. "Lui è le mie risate e i miei sorrisi e tutto ciò che c’è di puro. Ha i miei colori e molto del mio aspetto, ma il suo spirito è tutto uguale a Suna. È così piccolo, eppure così feroce! Appassionato e solare! Scuoterà il mondo un giorno, segnati le mie parole."

Bilbo gli credeva. Gimli aveva osato affrontare Mordor per Frodo; aveva combattuto contro le forze di Sauron senza battere ciglio; aveva guadagnato _tre_ capelli da Dama Galadriel; e aveva persino sfidato secoli di pregiudizi e di odio nella sua amicizia con Legolas. Gimli non aveva solamente scosso il mondo; lo aveva frantumato.

"Loro sono la ragione per cui ho deciso di aiutare Thorin in questa impresa," ammise tranquillamente il guerriero, la mano che rallentava. "Recuperare Erebor avrebbe dato a entrambi una vita migliore. Anche se fossi morto nella missione, a patto che Erebor fosse riconquistata, si sarebbero presi cura di loro. Voglio questo per loro. Voglio che Suna dorma sonni tranquilli sapendo di essere al sicuro. Voglio che Gimli cresca senza mai patire di nuovo la fame. Voglio che entrambi siano felici e al sicuro. Penso sia _tutto_ ciò che abbia mai desiderato in questa vita."

Bilbo sentì qualcosa dentro di lui sciogliersi. Glóin sembrava così sincero, così umile nel suo desiderio di dare alla moglie e al figlio una vita migliore. Quanti - Elfi, Nani, Uomini, Hobbit – avrebbero mai potuto dire di aver affrontato un _drago_ perché la loro famiglia non avesse più rischiato la fame? Quanti dèi e re e signori avrebbero mai potuto dire che sarebbero morti solo perchè i loro cari fossero al sicuro? Non c'era da meravigliarsi se Gimli era cresciuto per essere una tale meraviglia. Aveva avuto un modello perfetto da seguire.

"Ora puoi garantirglielo", sottolineò, spingendo un po’il braccio del guerriero con la spalla. "Puoi dar loro tutto ciò che hai sempre voluto. Erebor è nuovamente sicura e la tua famiglia anche."

Glóin tirò su col naso e si voltò cautamente per asciugarsi segretamente le lacrime. “Sì, sì, hai ragione. Non c'è bisogno di sottolinearlo ora, scassinatore."

Bilbo annuì e distolse accuratamente lo sguardo dal nano con le lacrime agli occhi. Fece del suo meglio per ignorare il fastidioso senso di colpa che gli sussurrava di star rovinando il destino di Gimli con la sua intenzione di distruggere l'Unico Anello. Era dispiaciuto, sì, ma doveva essere fatto da lui e lui solo.

Dopo tutto, Glóin non era l'unico ad avere una famiglia da salvare. 

 Col senno di poi, avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi che sarebbe successo presto. La fortuna non lo aveva mai favorito nello scorso viaggio, quindi perché avrebbe dovuto iniziare a farlo ora? Erano nel pieno della loro sesta festa, e lui era in procinto di mostrare a Ori una danza Hobbit quando il giovane nano si bloccò improvvisamente.

"Ehi, cos’è quella cosa che brilla laggiù?” chiese Ori, strizzando gli occhi a qualcosa in lontananza.

Bilbo si voltò verso dove il nano stava guardando e si bloccò a ciò che vide. _Oh no ..._

“Cos’è che brilla?", chiese Kili, unendosi a loro nello scrutinio. Il resto dei Nani infine si fermò a sua volta e si avvicinò per capire cosa stavano guardando.

Óin spalancò la bocca e allungò la mano per tenersi in equilibrio appoggiandosi al fratello. "Thorin, è...?"

Il re si fece avanti; gli occhi blu che si facevano più scuri ad ogni passo. Bilbo dovette affondarsi le unghie nei palmi delle mani per impedirsi di afferrare il Nano e tirarlo indietro. Invece, si costrinse a guardare mentre il re lentamente stendeva le mani e raccoglieva un chiaro gioiello che brillava come avesse una bianca luce interiore.

Fili inalò un respiro tagliente nel fare il collegamento. "Aspetta, è quello che penso che sia?"

“Cos’è?” sussurrò Bofur, gli occhi spalancati e nebbiosi.

"Il Cuore della Montagna", disse Thorin dolcemente sollevando la pietra con entrambe le mani. I suoi occhi azzurri erano completamente neri mentre fissava la gemma dei suoi antenati con sguardo fisso. "Questa ... Questa è l'eredità della nostra stirpe. Questa ... è l’Archengemma. "

E Bilbo voleva urlare.

 

 


	21. Capitolo 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Non mi appartengono alcuno dei personaggi familiari, delle ambientazioni, degli aspetti della trama o degli elementi presenti in questa storia. Appartengono tutti a **J.R.R. Tolkien** (probabilmente intento a rivoltarsi nella tomba).

 

## Capitolo 20

 

 Bilbo odiava l’Unico Anello con tutto il suo cuore. Era l’unica cosa che si era mai permesso di odiare completamente perchè se così non fosse stato allora lo avrebbe adorato. Poteva immaginare molti destini terribili ma essere soggiogato dall’anello era un incubo che nemmeno _lui_ voleva contemplare. Non poteva pensare a nient’altro che avrebbe mai potuto equivalere a quell’odio.  
  
Ma l’Archengemma… era seconda di poco.  
  
"È così bella," sussurrò Glóin, sembrando vicino alle lacrime mentre Thorin sollevava la pietra perchè tutti la ammirassero.  
  
"Non ho mai visto nulla di simile," aggiunse Dori allungandosi per frenare Nori dall’afferrarla.  
  
"È davvero il Cuore della Montagna," disse Dwalin, la sua voce profonda ridotta a un sussurro meravigliato.  
  
Bilbo si sentiva come sul punto di vomitare.  
  
"È un sasso," puntualizzò alzando la voce, incrociando le braccia sul petto. "Fa qualcosa? Oltre a brillare, intendo."  
  
I Nani si voltarono come un unico corpo per fissarlo con reazioni diverse.  
  
"Cosa?!" gracchiò Óin, guardandolo come se avesse appena dichiarato di voler sposare un Orco o un Elfo. "Come puoi anche solo chiederlo? _Guardala_! È l’ _Archengemma_!"  
   
"È un gioiello carino," ammise con facilità, avvicinandosi baldanzoso a Thorin, "ma è tutto quel che vedo. Non fa nient’altro? Vi dà saggezza o conoscenza? Guarisce I feriti e cura gli ammalati? Illumina l’intera montagna se la sollevate abbastanza? Cosa fa per essere _così_ preziosa? "  
   
Thorin scosse lentamente la testa; guardando lo Hobbit con un leggero broncio. "Non ha bisogno di fare nulla. Il fatto che esista è abbastanza per noi. Questa pietra rappresenta le nostre abilità e la nostra ricchezza per tutti gli altri. _Questo_ è il cuore e l’anima di Erebor e della sua gente."  
   
"Davvero? Un sasso che hai trovato nella montagna rappresenta la forza della tua gente?" riassunse Bilbo, fermandosi di fronte al re e sollevando la testa per incontrare direttamente I suoi occhi. "È un po’ un insulto per loro, non ti pare? Come può una semplice pietra– una che non avete nemmeno _fatto_ voi, tra l’altro – essere paragonata alla forza del tuo popolo? Una forza che è sopravvissuta all’esilio e a fatiche innominabili per decenni?"  
  
"Ma è più di questo!" protestò Kíli. "È un cimelio di famiglia! Un’eredità!"  
  
Lo Hobbit lo derise. "È un sasso luminoso!"  
  
Glóin trattenne il fiato, e si portò una mano al cuore come se stesse soffrendo. "Bilbo!"  
  
“Perchè ce l’hai così tanto con questa cosa?" gli domandò Thorin guardando in basso allo Hobbit con la mascella serrata. "In fondo è—come continui a ripetere—solamente una pietra."  
  
"Perchè la guardi come se avesse in sè tutti I desideri del tuo cuore," sbottò, cercando di controllare le sue mani che cominciavano a tremare. "Uno sguardo simile mi preoccupa."  
  
Gli occhi del re si spalancarono leggermente mentre quell blu mezzanotte cominciava a mutare in un più chiaro azzurro cielo. "Bilbo, no, non è così. L’Archengemma non possiede tutti I miei desideri. È solamente... è qualcosa di cui mio nonno e mio padre facevano tesoro. È un cimelio di famiglia che mi ricorda di loro e del nostro retaggio. Non è nulla più di questo."  
  
— _Le mani di Thorin afferrano il suo colletto con la forza di un orso mentre lo solleva oltre il muro._ _Lui penzola a mezz_ _’_ _aria mentre il re lo scuote bruscamente urlandogli contro. Il terrore di cadere lo stringe così tanto che afferra I polsi di Thorin nel tentativo istintivo di aggrapparsi a un appiglio._ _Quando incontra gli occhi del re, sono neri e freddi quanto una notte d_ _’_ _inverno._  
" _Tu miserbaile Hobbit!_ _Tu minuscolo scassinatore!" lo maledice il Nano, scuotendolo ancora più fortemente._ _"Cos_ _’_ _hai fatto?!"_  
_Non risponde._ _Non ha alcuna risposta da dare perchè sta per morire ed è per mano di qualcuno che ama e per colpa di un bel sasso_ —  
  
Bilbo si morse il labbro sino a farlo sanguinare. In quel momento, non avrebbe voluto nulla più che strappare la maledetta gemma dalle mani di Thorin, e gettarla nell’abisso più vicino. Voleva urlare e piangere perché poteva combattere contro i draghi, ingannare i troll, ma alla fine non poteva fare nulla contro un gioiello luccicante.  
  
"Mi hai detto che il vostro popolo può perdersi nella gloria per i propri averi," ribattè, sentendo erodersi qualcosa dentro di sé.  "Ricordati queste parole e cerca di non perdere la testa per questa pietra."  
  
Thorin annuì severo e inarcò le soppracciglia mentre I suoi — _neri, vuoti, freddi, accusatori, pazzi, morti, morti,_   ** _morti_** —occhi blu si facevano di ferro.  
  
"Capisco la tua preoccupazione, ma ti giuro che non cadrò sotto  la maledizione del mio sangue. Non mi arrenderò alla follia di Durin."  
  
Lo Hobbit rise. Suonò soffocato e ditrutto, e ottenne che più di uno dei suoi compagni facesse un passo avanti preoccupato. "Così dici adesso. Ma vedremo nei prossimi giorni quanto dura questo tuo giuramento, O Re Sotto la Montagna."  
 

 

  
 Bilbo trascorse il resto della giornata evitando i suoi compagni. Scroprì di non riuscire ad affrontarli con la tempesta di emozioni che infuriava nel suo cuore.  
  
Era infantile e vile da parte sua, ma onestamente non gli importava. Rivedere l’Archengemma gli aveva ricordato appieno la sua vecchia ferita e la rabbia della sua prima vita. Pensava di aver fatto pace con l'esilio di Thorin anni prima, ma a quanto pareva non era che una bugia. Sembrava che nemmeno ottant'anni avessero potuto cancellare completamente il dolore del rifiuto e l’indignazione per lo sgarbo che il suo amico (i suoi amici) gli aveva riservato alla fine di quella storia.  
  
_Era sbagliato accusarli per le azioni di una vita passata?_ Riflettè mentre si sedeva sulla testa di una delle tante statue che fiancheggiavano la sala del trono.  
  
Era stato piuttosto difficile scalare la superficie liscia, ma in qualche modo vi era riuscito senza cadere incontro alla sua morte. Ma ne era valsa la pena e il rischio visto che le ombre e l'altezza lo nascondevano alla vista.  
  
_Forse sono stato troppo duro con Thorin_ , ammise a se stesso, dondolando le gambe. _Non ha fatto nulla per meritarsi la mia ira finora. Mi sarei dovuto controllare meglio. Forse se lo avessi fatto prima-_  
  
"Non ti avrei mai preso per quelli che si nascondono," lo chiamò improvvisamente Dori, la sua voce profonda che eccheggiava attraverso le sale vuote facendolo sussultare.  
  
Bilbo appoggiò le mani sul bordo del suo rifugio, e si chinò a guardare il Nano sotto di lui. "Come mi hai trovato?"  
  
"Sono abbastanza bravo a seguire le tracce," rispose Dori, togliendosi il cappotto e rimboccandosi le maniche. "Nori era solito scappare e nascondersi spesso, e Ori sembrava prendere per un gioco il nascondersi per evitare i bagni. Ho dovuto imparare se volevo vederli di nuovo."  
  
Lui sbuffò. “Non mi sorprende. Nori è piuttosto abile a sgattaiolare tra la folla. Probabilmente ha anche insegnato lui a Ori dove nascondersi."  
  
“Non è una buona cosa," rispose il Nano prima di iniziare a scalare la massiccia figura di pietra.  
  
"Aspetta, Dori, fermati! Vengo giù io!" urlò, alzandosi rapidamente in piedi.  
  
Dori lo ignorò, e continuò a salire. Con grande sorpresa di Bilbo, il vecchio Nano si mosse rapidamente e con destrezza lungo la roccia, senza fermarsi. Sembrava sapere esattamente dove mettere i piedi, cosa afferrare, e cosa evitare. Non passò molto tempo prima che il tessitore si stesse issando sul cornicione su cui era a cavalcioni Bilbo.  
  
"Nano testardo", rimproverò Dori mentre lo aiutava. “Avresti dovuto aspettare. Sarei venuto io giù da te."  
  
Dori lo derise e scosse la testa. “Sciocchezze. Era solo un po 'di salita. Meglio così, ora posso essere certo che non scapperai."  
  
"Io non scappo”protestò debolmente. "Ho solo... fatto una ritirata in posizione strategica."  
  
"Oh, è così che lo chiamano gli hobbit? Noi nani lo conosciamo come qualcosa di diverso", continuò a deriderlo il suo compagno, inarcando le sopracciglia e spalancando gli occhi. "Noi lo chiamiamo _scappare_."  
  
Bilbo mise il broncio. "Bene, lo ammetto. Sono scappato. Contento?”  
  
"No, perché non ne so il motivo", rispose Dori, appoggiandosi contro la pietra alle loro spalle, e sollevando un ginocchio su cui riposare il gomito. Puntò i suoi luminosi occhi verdi – gli stessi che anche Nori e Ori condividevano – sull’ Hobbit, senza battere ciglio.  
  
"Bilbo, che cosa è successo laggiù? Perché odi così tanto l’Archengemma?" chiese con una voce sorprendentemente morbida e delicata.  
  
Lo Hobbit distolse lo sguardo, e affondò le dita nel tessuto morbido dei suoi pantaloni. Come poteva mai far capire a Dori –o a qualsiasi altro nano, in realtà – quanto si sentisse gelare il cuore alla vista di quel gioiello? Come poteva convincere una razza che apprezzava la pietra sopra ogni altra cosa che la pietra più bella di tutte era una maledizione?  Aveva più probabilità di convincere Thranduil che suo figlio un giorno avrebbe volentieri stretto amicizia con un Nano!  
  
Quando non rispose, Dori sospirò e si voltò per guardare fuori dalla fatiscente sala del trono. "Sai che ho allevato Nori?"  
  
Bilbo sbatté le palpebre e si voltò a guardare il Nano per l'improvviso cambio di argomento. "Che cosa?"  
  
“Mi hai sentito. Ho allevato Nori," ripetè il sarto, tamburellando le dita contro il proprio ginocchio. "Nostra mamma era incantevole e tutto il resto, ma a esser sinceri non era davvero tagliata per essere una madre. Era una minatrice che amava il suo mestiere, e che dava il suo amore liberamente. Quell'amore libero è il motivo per cui io e i miei fratelli abbiamo tutti padri diversi."  
  
Lo Hobbit ridacchiò prima di portarsi una mano alla bocca. Rivolse al suo compagno uno sguardo imbarazzato. "Scusa."  
  
Dori agitò una mano sprezzante. "Non importa. Non ci vergogniamo di nostra madre e del nostro sangue. Ci amiamo troppo per vergognarci. Ad ogni modo, come dicevo, nostra madre non è mai stata una gran madre. Oh, lei faceva del suo meglio, certo, ma ho trascorso la maggior parte della mia vita a badare a me stesso. Poi è arrivato Nori e mi sono trovato a prendermi cura di lui. La maggior parte del tempo non avevo idea di cosa stessi facendo, ma ho fatto del mio meglio con lui. Anche a farlo unire alla guardia della città, sono riuscito. Non che sia importante ora guardando quel che è diventato ... "  
  
"Nori è un buon Nano", insistette, sentendosi un po 'infastidito dalle parole di Dori. "Solo perché a volte ruba questo non fa di lui un criminale."  
  
Dori fissò un attimo Bilbo in risposta; i suoi occhi verdi in cerca di qualcosa che l'Hobbit poteva solo immaginare. Alla fine le dure linee e i lineamenti del suo volto si ammorbidirono, e i suoi occhi verdi sembrarono anche farsi di una sfumatura più chiara. "Tu lo credi veramente, non è vero?"  
  
“Certo”, rispose lui, sollevando il mento. "Dovresti anche tu. Nori è un buon Nano".  
  
“Così dici. Sono contento che abbia trovato un amico in te," rispose il vecchio Nano, la sua voce un po' ruvida. "Ahimè, io non posso dire di avere la stessa fiducia in mio fratello. Lo conosco da tutta la sua vita, e so quello che ha fatto. Non posso perdonare le sue azioni, e lui non riesce a perdonare le mie. Così continuiamo a non essere mai d'accordo e litigare. "  
  
"Ma tu lo ami ancora", gli ricordò, sentendosi diviso tra qualcosa come simpatia e tristezza per il Nano. "Tu ami molto entrambi i tuoi fratelli."  
  
“Aye, è così. Per quanto arrabbiato io possa ancora essere con lui, continuo ad amare Nori", concordò Dori con un piccolo e triste sorriso. "Il cuore è una cosa divertente, non credi? Può così facilmente amare e odiare qualcosa allo stesso tempo."  
  
Bilbo pensò a Thorin e si trovò d'accordo. "Il mio cuore è una cosa sciocca. Non impara mai la differenza tra ciò che è bene per lui, e ciò che non lo è."  
  
"Se il mio cuore avesse ascoltato la mia mente, allora avrei rinnegato Nori anni fa", ammise il sarto. "E poi, se il mio cuore _ascoltasse_ il buonsenso, allora non sarei qui con te. Quindi, forse, sa quello che sta facendo."  
  
"Se il mio cuore ascoltasse la ragione, allora non mi sarei mai innamorato del più sciocco mentecatto che abbia mai camminato per queste terre", concordò, annuendo.  
  
Dori gli lanciò un’occhiata di traverso e inarcò entrambe le sopracciglia argentate. "Thorin non è _così_ male."  
  
Bilbo gemette e si coprì gli occhi con una mano. "Perché continuate tutti a implicare che io sia innamorato di Thorin? Continuo a fissarlo o qualcosa del genere?"  
  
"Non lo fissi," lo rassicurò Dori, dandogli delle pacche su una gamba. "Ma in effetti lo guardi attorno al fuoco e sospiri malinconico. A volte sbavi anche."  
  
Sbirciò tra le dita per osservare il Nano. Dori lo guardò con un sorriso che di solito aveva visto solo a Nori, quando era intento a infastidirlo. Ora aveva la sensazione di sapere da chi il ladro avesse imparato quello sguardo.  
  
"La nostra amicizia finisce proprio qui e ora", dichiarò con fermezza Bilbo.  
  
Dori sbuffò semplicemente e gli diede di nuovo qualche pacca sulla gamba. "Bilbo, per favore. Ho allevato _Nori_. Credi che non sappia riconoscere delle stronzate quando le sento?"  
  
Lui gemette di nuovo e si lasciò cadere la mano in grembo. Giocherellò con il fondo della propria camicia per qualche istante prima di parlare nuovamente, "Dori ... non mi fido quella pietra. Quando Thorin la guarda, vedo qualcosa di oscuro nei suoi occhi. Mi fa paura."  
  
Il nano sospirò e chiuse gli occhi. "Capisco. Mi ricordo come fosse il nonno di Thorin nei suoi ultimi giorni. Re Thrór era stato completamente consumato dalla follia, a quel punto. Fu... non fu una cosa facile da vedere. Sono sicuro che Thorin tema di cadere nelle stesse condizioni. "  
  
Bilbo annuì e sollevò una gamba per incrociarla sopra la sua coscia. “Cosa facciamo? Per impedirgli di cadere nella febbre dell'oro?"  
  
"Lo teniamo d’occhio e gli ricordiamo cosa è veramente importante", disse Dori con fermezza, gli occhi che si facevano feroci. "Non lasciargli dimenticare ciò che è veramente prezioso per lui. E 'l'unico modo."  
  
"Prezioso per lui?" ripeté, strofinandosi il pollice sopra la caviglia. Lo Hobbit non sapeva come avrebbe potuto farlo. Doveva ricordare al re di Fili e Kili ogni volta che lo vedeva cominciare a cedere? Doveva forzare il Nano a ricordare il nonno e il padre? Davvero non sapeva cosa avrebbe potuto fare per aiutare Thorin.  
  
"Non so cosa sia prezioso per lui", ammise, appoggiando la testa contro il muro dietro di sè.  
  
Dori gemette e si strofinò gli occhi. "Per te, anche solo essere lì per lui penso sia abbastanza. Sii un buon amico e ascoltalo quando ne ha bisogno."  
  
Lo Hobbit non disse nulla. Non pensava che essere amico di Thorin sarebbe stato abbastanza per combattere l'influenza della follia dell'oro. Dopotutto, la prima volta Bilbo non era stato abbastanza perché Thorin lo scegliesse tra lui e l’Archengemma. Che possibilità aveva questa seconda volta?  
  
 

   
Il giorno seguente vide il ritorno di Balin e Gandalf. Con sorpresa di tutti, non tornarono soli.  
  
"Sono Bard di Pontelagolungo ", si presentò l'uomo alto e familiare inchinandosi a Thorin. Dietro l’arciere si trovavano una ventina di altri uomini; tutti vestiti pesantemente e con pesanti sacche.  
  
"Sono venuti per aiutarci a riparare i cancelli," spiegò Balin, di fianco a Thorin. "Finchè li pagheremo adeguatamente, ci aiuteranno a fare tutte le riparazioni di cui abbiamo bisogno."  
  
Thorin osservò silenziosamente il serio Uomo di fronte a sè. Infine fece un lieve cenno di riconoscimento con il capo. "Sono Thorin Scudodiquercia, figlio di Thráin, figlio di Thrór, e voi siete tutti i benvenuti."  
  
"Vi ringrazio. Siamo stati informati che uno dei vostri compagni ha ucciso Smaug. Posso chiedervi chi sia stato?" domandò Bard, gli occhi scuri che scansionavano il gruppo. Quando incontrò gli occhi di Bilbo, inarcò un sopracciglio, ma non fece altro.  
  
"Siete stati informati correttamente", rispose il re indicando a Kili di fare un passo avanti. Il giovane si portò al fianco dello zio a testa alta, incontrando gli occhi scuri di Bard senza battere ciglio. Le labbra di Thorin si contrassero leggermente mentre portava una mano sulla spalla del nano più giovane.  
  
"Questo è mio nipote Kili. E 'stato lui a scoccare la freccia che ha decretato la fine di Smaug", disse il re, la sua voce profonda piena di tanto orgoglio e amore che persino un sordo avrebbe potuto percepirli.  
  
Bard squadrò lentamente il giovane Nano dall’alto in basso prima di cadere improvvisamente su un ginocchio. Non appena lo fece, il resto degli uomini lo imitò senza esitazione. Chinarono tutti la testa ad eccezione di Bard. L’uomo invece, si battè un pugno sul cuore, e sostenne lo sguardo di Kili con i suoi occhi color della mezzanotte, in uno sguardo fermo e solido come la montagna stessa.  
  
"Allora noi di Pontelagolungo ti siamo enormemente debitori, Kili di Erebor. Ci hai salvato da ulteriore distruzione e hai vendicato nostri antenati caduti. Sino alla fine dei miei giorni, giuro di aiutarti in ogni modo possibile," promise l’arciere, la sua voce profonda che eccheggiava attraverso le camere.  
  
Kili si mosse imbarazzato e distolse lo sguardo, grattandosi il gomito e mordendosi il labbro. "Uhm, grazie? Ma dovreste sapere che non sono stato solo io a uccidere Smaug. Anche gli altri hanno aiutato. Bilbo è stato quello che ha visto il suo punto debole, per prima cosa! Senza di lui non avremmo mai ucciso il drago. "  
  
Gli occhi di Bard individuarono immediatamente lo Hobbit. "Allora abbiamo un debito anche con lui. Mastro Baggins, il mio arco è al tuo servizio."  
  
“Come fai a sapere il suo nome completo?" chiese Thorin mentre stringeva lentamente gli occhi verso l'uomo.  
  
"Ci siamo già incontrati a Pontelagolungo ", rispose Bilbo, facendo rapidamente un passo in avanti prima che l'erede di Dale potesse rispondere. "Mi sono presentato e abbiamo parlato un po' prima di lasciarci. E' una brava persona, Thorin. Puoi fidarti di lui."  
  
Thorin non ne parve rassicurato. Invece, le su spalle si strinsero, e le sue sopracciglia si incresparono mentre fissava ora lo Hobbit. "Ti fidi così tanto di questo sconosciuto? Perché?"  
  
"Perché in realtà si preoccupa per il suo popolo", rispose, puntando le mani sui fianchi e incontrando lo sguardo del re. “L'ho visto distribuire pesce in più a quelli troppo poveri per permettersi del cibo. L’ha fatto senza chiedere pagamenti di nessun tipo. Questo non è il gesto di un uomo cattivo."  
  
Il re spostò lentamente lo sguardo verso l'uomo. "È vero? Hai davvero consegnato del cibo ai poveri per pura gentilezza?"  
  
Bard sbatté rapidamente le palpebre prima di annuire con la testa. Guardò all'Hobbit con un pizzico di meraviglia che si fece evidente nella sua voce. "S-sì, l'ho fatto. Non ero consapevole del fatto che Mastro Baggins fosse presente. Non l’ho mai visto lì."  
  
"Sì, è piuttosto bravo a sgattaiolare via," mormorò il Nano, e si guadagnò una gomitata nel braccio dal suddetto Hobbit. "Ma sgattaiolamenti a parte, ho fiducia nella parola di Bilbo. Se lui dice che posso fidarmi di te, allora lo farò. Ma sappiate che se doveste perdere questa fiducia in qualsiasi modo, allora nemmeno Bilbo sarà in grado di salvarvi dalla mia ira."  
  
Bard annuì. "Capisco. Avete la mia parola che non farò nulla per perdere la vostra fiducia."  
  
"Bene," rispose il re, sollevando un sopracciglio nero. "Adesso alzati. Abbiamo un sacco di lavoro da fare."  
 

   
Gli Uomini di Pontelagolungo si rivelarono lavoratori efficienti e disponibili. Ascoltavano ed eseguivano gli ordini di Thorin senza discutere. Ci furono un paio di occhiate e sussulti quando arrivarono al cadavere di Smaug, ma erano probabilmente dovute all'odore. O alla distesa infinita di tesori che si srotolava di fronte a loro. Era impossibile da dirsi, davvero.  
  
"Abbiamo iniziato a estrarre le scaglie per arrivare alla carne sottostante. Poi taglieremo la carne e la seppelliremo all’esterno", spiegò Thorin ignorando le bocche spalancate. "È un lavoro sporco di sangue e disgustoso, ma è l'unico modo per sbarazzarsi del bastardo. Vorrei che la metà dei tuoi uomini rimanesse qui e ci aiutasse a liberarci del resto."  
  
Bard girò intorno al cadavere del drago con le mani incrociate dietro la schiena. Osservò tutto, annuendo prima di fermarsi di fronte a Thorin. “Sì, possiamo farlo. Volevi salvare qualcos'altro?"  
  
"Le ossa, gli artigli e le scaglie li terremo ", rispose il re, annuendo a Dori e Bofur. "Loro si occuperanno di questo. Per ora ci serve solo sbarazzarci del corpo prima che questo posto puzzi ancora di più."  
  
Bard annuì e fece un cenno agli uomini. La metà di loro si mise al lavoro, mentre il resto seguì Thorin verso le porte. Una volta lì, il re allargò le braccia e tuonò, "Benvenuti alle porte di Erebor! Come potete vedere, c’è molto lavoro da fare."  
  
Bard fischiò mentre osservava le macerie. "È  molto peggio di quanto ci aspettassimo. Potremmo aver bisogno di chiamare più uomini."  
  
"Fai quello che devi," concordò Thorin. "Non ho intenzione di badare a spese per questo. Abbiamo bisogno di ricostruire le porte prima che arrivi l'inverno."  
  
"Capisco. Inizieremo subito", assicurò l’arciere, chinando leggermente la testa. Fece segno agli altri, e si fece avanti per iniziare a scavare.  
  
Bilbo si ritrasse e guardò Uomini e Nani iniziare il lungo processo di rimozione delle macerie. Fece un cenno di saluto con la testa a Thorin, venuto a stare accanto a lui, ma non staccò gli occhi dal gruppo.  
  
"Sembra che le cose stiano iniziando a ingranare", commentò, incrociando le braccia sul petto. "Le porte stanno venenedo ripulite e Smaug seppellito. Più o meno."  
  
"Infatti. La fortuna è finalmente a nostro favore", concordò il re, senza cercare di nascondere il suo sguardo fisso sull’Hobbit. "Finalmente sei venuto fuori dal tuo nascondiglio. Significa che non sei più arrabbiato con me?"  
  
"Non sono mai stato arrabbiato," rispose a bassa voce, "solo spaventato. Non mi piace quel sasso. Non è naturale."  
  
"Si tratta di un gioiello, Bilbo, e niente di più", lo rimproverò il Nano mentre incrociava le sue braccia sul petto largo. "Non hai motivo di temerlo."  
  
Bilbo lo derise, e, infine, si voltò per incontrare lo sguardo schietto di Thorin. "Quel gioiello emette una _luce bianca_. Non mi puoi dire che sia normale."  
  
"L’Archengemma è ... unica", ammise Thorin lentamente, cercando attentamente le parole giuste da usare. “Ma questo non la rende il male. Semplicemente ... diversa."  
  
Lui roteò gli occhi, ma decise di non discutere oltre con il re. Non è che avesse qualche possibilità di fargli cambiare idea. Così, cambiò discorso agitando una mano verso gli uomini, e disse: "Quanto li pagherai per il loro lavoro?"  
  
Il nano si strinse nelle spalle e tamburellò con due dita contro il proprio gomito. "Qualunque somma Balin gli abbia promesso. Ci stanno facendo un grande favore perciò li pagherò quanto meritano."  
  
“Bene. Ne hanno bisogno," commentò, guardando Bard con la coda dell'occhio. L'uomo aveva tre figli da sfamare e nessuna moglie ad aiutarlo, e lui era comunque considerato uno di quelli fortunati a Pontelagolungo. Quella gente aveva sicuramente bisogno di aiuto.  
  
Thorin sollevò leggermente un sopracciglio. "Infatti. Avevi ragione prima, quando dicevi che il Governatore è l'unico avido. La gente sta chiaramente soffrendo per quell'avidità. Farò del mio meglio per alleviare la loro sofferenza."  
  
“Grazie”disse Bilbo, rivolgendo un sorriso al Nano. "Sono contento di sentirlo. Odio vedere gli innocenti soffrire per l’avidità di altri."  
  
"Sono stato troppo duro prima," ammise il re, i bordi delle labbra che si curvavano verso il basso. "Ho dimenticato, per un attimo, cosa voglia dire non avere nulla. Vivere giorno per giorno delle briciole e della pietà degli altri."  
  
Bilbo sentiva tutto il suo precedente  risentimento persistente evaporare. "Sono contento che tu te ne sia ricordato. Queste persone meritano una qualche sorta di gentilezza per una volta."  
  
"Ed Erebor gliene darà," lo rassicurò il Nano, gli occhi che si facevano d'acciaio. "Non voglio essere come Thranduil. Non potrei mai allontanare chi è nel bisogno. Non di nuovo."  
  
"So che non lo farai," rispose sincero lo Hobbit, sorridendo senza ritegno per la prima volta da giorni.  
  
Thorin lo fissò in risposta prima di sospirare profondamente, e massaggiarsi la fronte. “Credevo di averti detto di non sorridere in quel modo."  
  
"Lo hai fatto", ammise, sorridendo ancora di più. "Ho solo deciso di non ascoltarti."  
  
"Tu non mi ascolti mai. Potrei essere sul letto di morte e tu ignoraresti ancora le mie richieste," ribattè il Nano.  
  
_-Alla fine, Thorin chiede solo il suo perdono sul letto di morte. Trascorre tutto il viaggio di ritorno chiedendosi se il re si fosse mai reso conto che lui avrebbe dato a Thorin qualsiasi cosa gli avesse chiesto. L_ _’_ _Archengemma, la testa di Smaug, Erebor - avrebbe dato a Thorin l_ _’_ _intero mondo se avesse chiesto. Ma Thorin non chiedeva mai, e così lui non diede mai, e ora passava il resto dei suoi giorni a chiedersi se il re avesse mai desiderato qualcosa di più del suo perdono-_  
  
Bilbo chiuse gli occhi e fece del suo meglio per non reagire. "Hai ragione. Non ti ascolterei."  
 

  
 Con sua grande sorpresa, Bard gli si avvicinò più tardi quello stesso giorno.  
  
"Mastro Baggins," lo salutò l'uomo, accovacciandosi di fronte a lui. I suoi occhi scuri scansionarono i mucchi di pergamene che circondavano lo Hobbit in un disordine organizzato. Quando finalmente incontrò gli occhi di Bilbo, un angolo della sua bocca si sollevò.  
  
"Siamo occupati?" commentò, inarcando il sopracciglio sullo stesso lato del suo mezzo sorriso.  
  
Lo Hobbit alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Solo un po’. Thorin mi ha chiesto di organizzare le nostre provviste, così sto cercando di fare una lista di ciò che abbiamo ora, ciò di cui dovremo rifornirci presto, e ciò di cui avremo bisogno più avanti. Sto anche cercando di capire di che cosa tu e  i tuoi compagni avrete bisogno nei prossimi giorni. "  
  
"Non preoccuparti di noi. Staremo bene finché avremo un posto per dormire," lo rassicurò Bard, spostando il peso sui talloni.  
  
Canticchiò e picchiettò la penna contro il proprio ginocchio. "Molto bene. Ma ho la sensazione che tu non sia venuto qui per parlare del mio disordine."  
  
Bard scosse la testa; un paio di riccioli neri scivolarono liberamente in avanti per posarsi sul suo volto pallido. "No, infatti. Sono venuto per chiederti dello scontro con Smaug. Cos’è successo al tuo piano?"  
  
"È precipitato una volta che... per sbaglio l’ho fatto arrabbiare," disse Bilbo lentamente, picchiettando più velocemente la penna contro il proprio ginocchio.  
  
"Quando sono stato mandato a perlustrare la zona, sono finito con l’affrontare Smaug. Durante la nostra… conversazione, ho insinuato che il suo fuoco non avrebbe potuto sciogliere tutto. Non ha preso bene la mia osservazione."  
  
"Hai fatto infuriare il drago provocandolo," riassunse l'uomo, strofinandosi la bocca in un fallito tentativo di nascondere il sorriso che vi si faceva spazio.  
  
"Questo... non è stato molto intelligente."  
  
"Trovi? Non l'avrei mai detto", rispose impassibile. "Dopo che l'ho fatto arrabbiare i miei compagni sono venuti in mio aiuto, e ho detto loro dov’era il suo punto debole. Kili ha scoccato la sua freccia e puf! Il drago è caduto a terra morto ed Erebor è stata riconquistata. Fine."  
Bard inarcò di nuovo la fronte. "Storia adorabile. Ma perché non hai raccontato loro la sua debolezza prima? Sapevi dove si trovava anche prima di andare in là."  
  
"Perché non volevo rischiare le loro vite," rispose Lo Hobbit rabbuiandosi. "Stavo per finire la bestia da me."  
  
"Tu ... stavi per combattere un drago. Da solo," Bard ripeté lentamente come se non riuscisse a capire le parole che lo scassinatore gli diceva. "Tu. Un Hobbit,  alto come la mia figlia più giovane, e le cui braccia sono spesse quanto quelle di mio figlio. Sei pazzo?"  
  
"È decisamente una possibilità", ammise Bilbo, scrollando le spalle. Era solito fare conversazione con un anello maledetto, nella sua testa. Era abbastanza sicuro che le persone sane di mente, non lo facessero.  
  
L'arciere scosse la testa e si strofinò il viso con una mano coperta dal guanto. "Tu sei pazzo. Non riesco a credere di aver concordato con il tuo piano precedente. Che cosa stavo pensando?"  
  
"Ehi, il mio piano era buono! Non è colpa mia se Smaug ha deciso di rovinare tutto!" protestò.  
  
L'uomo sbuffò, e roteò gli occhi. "Giusto, certo, la colpa va al drago per essersi arrabbiato quando l'hai insultato. Come hai potuto cavartela a Mirkwood con questa filosofia?"  
  
"Ho corrotto il re," gli spiegò lo Hobbit, agitando pigramente una mano. "Ma questa è un'altra storia-"  
  
"Tu hai corrotto Thranduil? Il Re Elfico?!" ripetè Bard, cadendo in avanti sulle ginocchia mentre guardava Bilbo con occhi spalancati. "Con cosa? Il tuo corpo?!"  
  
"Ora, che cosa se ne sarebbe fatto? Dubito fortemente che ci sia un mercato di hobbit là fuori," sottolineò, giocherellando con la piuma contro il mento. "Ma nel caso ci fosse allora suppongo che Nori lo saprebbe-"  
  
"Mastro Baggins! Non puoi venderti come un, un-" farfugliò Bard, agitando freneticamente la mano come se cercasse di catturare le parole dall'aria.  
  
“Oh, smettila. Non gli ho promesso il mio corpo", lo interruppe Bilbo prima che l'uomo potesse ridursi a un esaurimento. "Gli ho promesso la mia parte della ricompensa dalla spedizione. E il mio nome è Bilbo."  
  
Le larghe spalle di Bard si rilassarono a quella risposta. "Oh, grazie a Eru. Per un momento ho pensato che ... Sai cosa? Non importa. Facciamo finire questa conversazione proprio qui."  
  
Lo Hobbit si strinse nelle spalle. "Come vuoi. Oh! Volevo scusarmi con te. Ti ho promesso una possibilità di vendetta contro Smaug, ma non sono riuscito a consegnartelo, alla fine. Mi dispiace."  
  
"Non dispiacerti. Io non lo sono di certo," lo rassicurò l’arciere, spingendosi un ricciolo dietro l'orecchio. "Sono solamente felice che il mostro se ne sia andato per sempre. Ora posso crescere i miei figli in pace."  
  
"E magari ricostruire Dale," suggerì Bilbo, inarcando le sopracciglia.  
  
L'uomo si spostò e raddrizzò le spalle. "Concentriamoci su una città alla volta. Erebor e Pontelagolungo avranno bisogno di molto lavoro."  
  
Si strinse nelle spalle. Era piuttosto indifferente al futuro di Dale poiché sapeva che sarebbe stata ricostruita, alla fine. “D'accordo. Dovresti tornare alle porte. Sono sicuro che abbiano bisogno di te."  
  
Bard annuì, e si alzò in piedi con un unico fluido movimento. "Vado. Ho solo pensato che fosse importante per noi toglierci questa conversazione mentre tutti gli altri erano occupati."  
  
"Hai pensato bene," rispose Bilbo prima di fargli un gesto con la penna per invitarlo ad andare. "Vai, ora. Abbiamo entrambi un sacco di lavoro da fare. Ci vediamo a cena."  
  
L'arciere annuì con un piccolo sorriso mentre cominciava ad avviarsi camminando all'indietro. "Tienimi un posto vicino al fuoco."  
  
"Cosa ti fa pensare che io voglia stare vicino al fuoco dopo esser quasi bruciato vivo?" chiese all'Uomo. Bard semplicemente rise e si allontanò con un saluto pigro.  
  
Bilbo sbuffò e si volse nuovamente alle sue carte. "Ugh, Uomini."  
 

  
Anche se lo odiava, Bilbo tenne a Bard un posto accanto al fuoco, come gli aveva chiesto. Non gli tenne da parte nessuno dei panini che Balin aveva portato, però. Quando si trattava di cibo, era ognun per sé, Uomo o Hobbit. Era a metà della sua zuppa quando finalmente Bard cadde a sedere accanto a lui. Nelle mani teneva la sua ciotola di minestra, e una delle pagnotte di pane più dure che erano rimaste.  
  
"Grazie per avermi tenuto un posto a sedere", esordì l'Uomo in segno di saluto, mentre incrociava le gambe e vi bilanciava la ciotola in grembo.  
  
“Beh, era difficile rifiutare mentre te ne stavi già andando, non ti pare?" sottolineò lo Hobbit, mescolando la zuppa.  
  
Bard fece un sorriso a trentadue denti. "Era questo il piano. Allora, hai finito il tuo compito?"  
  
"Vuoi dire le mie liste? No, non ancora," rispose, scuotendo la testa. "Ho bisogno di parlare con gli altri per vedere se manca qualcosa. Sei sicuro di non volere che aggiunga te e i tuoi compagni? Non sarebbe un problema."  
  
"Abbiamo portato con noi tutto quello che ci serve," rispose l’uomo mentre tentava di ammorbidire il pane pucciandolo nella sua minestra. "Cibo, acqua, vestiti e i nostri strumenti sono tutto ciò di cui abbiamo bisogno. Finché abbiamo un posto sicuro per dormire, non ci serve altro."  
  
Bilbo si strinse nelle spalle. "Come vuoi. Come va lo scavo?"  
  
"Bene, per la maggior parte," rispose l'arciere. "Quel nano-Mastro Bifur-sa il fatto suo. È molto attento nelle sue indicazioni, e ci fa procedere lentamente per non creare una frana. Penso che ci vorrà una settimana per rimuovere completamente le macerie."  
  
"Così poco? Pensato ci sarebbe voluto più tempo," riflettè mentre Fili e Kili facevano improvvisamente la loro comparsa. Senza alcuna esitazione, si sedettero di fronte a Bilbo e Bard e li guardarono con due ghigni identici.  
  
"Signor Bard," salutò Fili, il suo sorriso che evidenziava la punta dei canini.  
  
"Bilbo!" salutò Kili, il suo sorriso meno simile a un ringhio e più simile a un sorriso.  
  
Bilbo spostò lo sguardo tra i due fratelli, e strinse gli occhi. "Cosa state complottando voi due?"  
  
"Complottando? Non lo so, Kili, cosa stiamo facendo?" chiese Fili, cercando lo sguardo del  fratello.  
  
"Penso che siamo qui a chiacchierare con il nostro Hobbit preferito e il suo nuovo amico," cinguettò facilmente in risposta il principe più giovane.  
  
"Uh-huh." Bilbo lanciò un'occhiata a Bard, che si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle, prima di rivolgere la sua attenzione nuovamente ai due Nani. "Avete mangiato?"  
  
"Abbiamo appena finito la nostra cena", gli assicurò Fili, rivolgendogli un rapido sorriso sincero prima di riportare il suo ghigno affilato su Bard. "Abbiamo solo pensato di tenere un po’ di compagnia a voi due."  
  
Bard sbuffò e sollevò la ciotola per sorseggiarne il contenuto come se fosse una coppa.  
  
Bilbo sospirò ma ha decise di assecondare l’umorismo dei due fratelli. "Certo. Allora, cos’avete fatto voi due oggi? Non ho visto nessuno di voi alle porte."  
  
"Abbiamo aiutato con Smaug," rispose Kili, alzando una mano e agitando le dita. “Vedi? Ho ancora un po 'di sangue sotto le unghie."  
  
"Che schifo", esplose senza mezzi termini, arricciando il naso e puntando il cucchiaio al Nano. "Lavati prima di dormire stanotte. Controllerò anche te, quindi non sperare di cavartela."  
  
"Sì, Bilbo," rispose obbedientemente Kili, scambiandosi un’occhiata con il fratello.  
  
"Mi piacciono le tue trecce. Le ha fatte lo zio?" chiese Fili osservando lo Hobbit.  
  
Lui roteò gli occhi. "Lo sai che le ha fatte lui visto che questi sono i _suoi_ fermagli."  
  
"Sono molto belle", concordò Bard, infilzando con il coltello il suo pane ammorbidito. "C’è qualche significato dietro questo stile di trecce?"  
  
Lo Hobbit si strinse nelle spalle. "Non che io sappia. Fili e Kili qui probabilmente ne sanno di più."  
  
Fili annuì, e sollevò una delle sue trecce. "È  una treccia di base come la mia. Le uniche occasioni in cui usiamo uno stile particolare sono per un matrimonio o un funerale o altri eventi così. La maggior parte delle volte rimaniamo sul semplice e mostriamo i diversi significati attraverso perle e gioielli."  
  
“Anche la mia gente ha un’usanza," rifletté Bard, indicando i propri capelli. "Le Donne e le ragazze non sposate tengono i capelli liberi e sciolti fino a quando si sposano. Poi li portano sempre raccolti o legati. Gli Uomini e i ragazzi non sposati sono soliti portare i capelli corti fino al matrimonio. Poi li lasciano crescere come anche la barba o i baffi."  
  
“Davvero? Non ci avevo mai fatto caso," pensò, ripensando a Brea e Pontelagolungo. "Ma ora che me lo dici, tutte le donne che io abbia mai visto con i capelli sciolti erano giovani. E l'unica volta che ho mai visto un uomo sfoggiare una barba era uno sposato."  
  
"La maggior parte degli uomini e delle donne segue questa usanza, ma non tutti", spiegò Bard come spezzando il pane finalmente morbido. "Gli Uomini di Gondor, per esempio, di solito portano i capelli solo alla lunghezza delle spalle, e non lasciano mai crescere la barba completamente."  
  
"Questo spiega perché per la maggior parte sono brutti", commentò Fili, lanciato un’occhiata di lato al fratello imbronciato.  
  
Bilbo ricordò i fratelli Boromir e Faramir e rise. "Non sono tutti così brutti, Fili. Alcuni sono molto belli anche con la barba così trasandata."  
  
Fili e Kili si voltarono come un sol nano a guardarlo.  
  
"Certo", continuò, ignorando i loro sguardi, "continuano ad avere gusti orribili per l’erba pipa, e i loro vestiti sono sempre molto scuri e semplici. Davvero una compagnia deprimente, la maggior parte delle volte."  
  
"Ho visitato Gondor una volta, quando ero più giovane. Sembrava che nessuno vi avesse mai sorriso", ammise Bard, finalmente in grado di mangiare il pane senza scheggiarsi un dente. "Gli hobbit non hanno uno stile particolare per i capelli?"  
  
"No, non proprio. Il più delle volte teniamo i nostri capelli ricci tagliati corti perché diventano indomabili quando sono troppo lunghi", spiegò, alzando le spalle.  
  
"L'unica ragione per cui ho accettato di intrecciarli era perché non avevo altro modo di tenere i capelli fuori dal viso. Nessuno qui mi permette di usare delle forbici per tagliarli di nuovo."  
  
"Perché non usi un coltello?" chiese l'uomo, sollevando le sopracciglia.  
  
Bilbo lo schernì. "Se non mi lasciano usare un paio di forbici, cosa ti fa credere che questi mi lascino usare un coltello?"  
  
"Non puoi criticarci per essere paranoici quando fai cose stupide come attaccare briga con _tre_ _troll da solo_ ", puntualizzò Kili, rivolgendogli uno sguardo che lo faceva somigliare preoccupantemente simile a Thorin.  
  
Bard si strozzò con il suo stesso pane. "C-Cosa?"  
  
"Poi c’è stata la volta in cui hai risposto per le rime agli orchi per distrarli", aggiunse Fili, accarezzandosi i baffi e sollevando lo sguardo, come se fosse profondamente intento a pensare.  
  
"E quella volta in cui hai camminato dritto dritto fino al mutaforma che sapeva trasformarsi in orso-"  
  
"Poi a Mirkwood dove hai urlato contro a quel re del Elfi perfettino-"  
  
"E ovviamente di recente, quando hai fatto infuriare un drago grande quanto una montagna," concluse Kili, scambiando l’ennesima occhiata con il fratello.  
  
"Come potrai vedere dalle esperienze passate, non possiamo davvero permetterci di lasciarti da solo con un oggetto appuntito."  
  
"In modo molto simile a come non possiamo lasciare Bombur da solo con una torta, o Kili con un Elfo", concordò Fili. La sua osservazione gli fece guadagnare un cipiglio severo e un pugno alla spalla da parte del suo amorevole fratellino.  
  
A quel punto, Bard fissava Bilbo come se stesse valutando se fosse troppo tardi per scappare. "Tu ... Hai davvero fatto tutto questo?"  
  
Lui sbuffò e finì il resto della zuppa prima di parlare. "Ho dovuto. Le vite dei miei amici erano in pericolo."  
  
"Ti preoccupi tanto per questi Nani che sei disposto a morire per loro?" osservò l'Uomo, inclinando la testa di lato.  
  
Bilbo spostò lo sguardo nella sua ciotola vuota, per evitare di incontrare gli occhi che lo scrutavano. "Si."  
  
Ci fu un momento di silenzio imbarazzato prima che si trovasse a terra rovesciato da due indistinte sfocature di biondo e castano. Gemette come colpì il pavimento duro; la sue costole e i  suoi lividi ancora in via di guarigione che protestavano contro tutto quel peso, e quel trattamento così brusco. Ma c'era poco che potesse fare mentre Fili e Kili gli si avvinghiavano addosso come un paio di sanguisughe.  
  
"Awww, ti amiamo anche noi, Bilbo!" gridò Kili mentre gli avvolgeva le braccia strette intorno al collo e alle spalle. Bilbo fece del proprio meglio per non soffocare nella folta capigliatura che si trovò premuta in faccia.  
  
"Promettiamo di proteggerti anche noi", gli assicurò Fili, le braccia intorno alla vita dell’Hobbit.  
  
"Ottimo, vi amo anche io, ora vi prego lasciatemi andare?!" urlò, martellando sulla schiena di Fili e sulla spalla di Kili.  
  
I due fratelli gli diedero una stretta finale prima di rilasciarlo dalle loro grinfie. Una volta che ebbero mollato le loro prese di ferro, li spinse via e barcollò nuovamente al proprio posto. Lì accanto Bard non stava facendo alcuno sforzo per nascondere la propria risata, perché chiaramente non aveva il briciolo di un'anima.  
  
"Non fatelo mai più," ordinò lo Hobbit strofinandosi il fianco. " _Mai_."  
  
Fili e Kili - perché erano i flagelli di _Morgoth_ \-  semplicemente gli sorrisero a trentadue denti. “Sì, Bilbo".  
 

  
Bilbo si trovò a spendere la gran parte dei giorni seguenti finendo le sue liste, aiutando con i lavori, e aiutando con i pasti. Le celebrazioni erano finite e la vera impresa per ricostruire Erebor era cominciata. Ognuno si dava da fare, - anche Gandalf, con sua grande sorpresa - e nessuno stava con le mani in mano. Con così tante cose da fare, si ritrovò troppo occupato per fermarsi a parlare con qualcuno dei suoi amici. Non fu che quando una settimana era quasi passata che riuscì finalmente a trovare un momento per parlare con Thorin. Trovò il re seduto da solo in una stanza che era crollata per metà, ma ancora utilizzabile per avere un po’ di privacy  visto che la porta funzionava ancora.  
  
“Che cosa hai fatto con l’Archengemma?" chiese senza mezzi termini mentre marciava attraverso l’ingresso, perché il suo tatto onestamente era scomparso circa negli stessi anni in cui i suoi capelli avevano cominciato a ingrigirsi.  
  
Thorin alzò lo sguardo dalla lettera che stava leggendo, e fissò lo Hobbit. "È nel mio zaino. Perché?"  
  
Bilbo incrociò le braccia e appoggiò il fianco contro il tavolo di pietra improvvisato a cui era seduto il Nano. “Perché non ho visto quella misera pietra per tutta la settimana. Ho pensato che forse avessi deciso di buttarla via."  
  
Il nano strinse gli occhi, e lentamente posò la lettera. "Non l'ho buttata via. È nascosta tra i miei beni e vi rimarrà fino al momento in cui mi sarà possibile esporla propriamente agli occhi di tutti."  
  
"Vuoi dire nella tua corona", tradusse, roteando gli occhi. "Oh, smettila di fissarmi, Thorin. Non ho intenzione di urlarti contro di nuovo. Ero solo curioso di sapere dove fosse. Credevo ti sarebbe piaciuto mostrarla in giro."  
  
"Lo farei se non ci fossero tutti questi Uomini", spiegò il re, congiungendo le punte delle proprie dita, e sbirciandovi attraverso con gli occhi socchiusi. "Non mi fido ancora di loro. Sembrano onorevoli, ma le apparenze possono ingannare."  
  
"Bard non porterebbe qui uomini di cui non si fida", lo rassicurò.  
  
In risposta, le spalle di Thorin si fecero più tese. "Ti fidi del suo giudizio?"  
  
Lo Hobbit annuì. “Sì. È un nuovo amico e un buon uomo. Sarebbe stato un capo migliore per Pontelagolungo dell’avido  Governatore che abbiamo incontrato."  
  
"Hai un’opinione molto alta di lui," pensò il re, i suoi occhi azzurri che si facevano più scuri. "I figli di mia sorella mi han detto che pensavi gli Uomini di Gondor fossero belli. Le tue preferenze vanno verso le genti più alte, quindi?"  
  
Bilbo sbatté le palpebre mentre cercava di capire quale parte della domanda lo offendesse di più. "Io – Perché me lo chiedi? Cosa ti _importa_?"  
  
“Non mi importa”, rispose il Nano, tenendo lo sguado fisso. "Sono semplicemente... curioso. È possibile per gli hobbit amare ancora? Ho sentito dire che sia comune tra uomini ed Elfi prendere un altro coniuge."  
  
"Sì, possiamo”, rispose lentamente; continuando a non seguire la linea di pensiero del re. "Crediamo che ogni amore sia speciale e sincero e vero. Una vedova potrebbe non amare il suo secondo marito allo stesso modo in cui amava il primo, ma questo non significa che lo ami di meno."  
  
Thorin si fece completamente immobile. "Tu ... Ameresti mai di nuovo?"  
  
"Non lo so", rispose onestamente. Thorin era stato l'unico amore che avesse mai conosciuto. Aveva provato, naturalmente, a innamorarsi di nuovo, ma non aveva mai trovato nessuno che si incastrasse bene con lui allo stesso modo di Thorin. Alla fine aveva semplicemente accettato che il re nanico fosse stato il suo unico amore, ed era andato avanti con la propria vita.  
  
"Se ti innamorassi di nuovo, sarebbe di un uomo?" chiese il re, la sua voce bassa e ruvida.  
  
Bilbo aggrottò la fronte e si raddrizzò in piedi. "Di cosa si tratta, Thorin? Perché mi stai facendo queste strane domande?"  
  
“Perché voglio sapere se ti stai innamorando di quell'uomo!" urlò il nano mentre si alzava in piedi con un unico rapido movimento.  
  
"Quale uomo?" chiese, ricapitolando la conversazione, nel tentativo di seguire il Nano (chiaramente) folle. Di cosa stava parlando Thorin?  
  
"Bard!" ringhiò il re, indicando alla sua destra, dove erano le porte.  
  
Bilbo rimase a bocca aperata e dovette appoggiarsi contro il tavolo, mentre le sue gambe si facevano improvvisamente deboli. " _Bard?!_ Sei fuori di _testa_?! Come al mondo può mai venirti un'idea del genere?!"  
  
Gli occhi di Thorin si fecero ancora più scuri. "Tu non neghi ..."  
  
"Perché non c'è nulla da negare!" rispose bruscamente, gettando le braccia in aria. "Non ci credo! Sei delirante e non ho intenzione di parlarti fino a che sarai tornato in te!"  
  
"Non andartene via da me!" ruggì il Nano non appena lo Hobbit si voltò e cominciò ad avviarsi battendo i piedi.  
  
Bilbo lo derise e continuò a camminare. Non arrivò molto lontano prima di ritrovarsi strattonato indietro dal polso. Quella mano lo costrinse bruscamente a girarsi e si ritrovò in pieno stato di shock a incontrare lo sguardo di diamante di Thorin.  
  
"Non voltare _mai_ le spalle a _me_ ," ringhiò il re, stringendo ancora di più la sua presa già inflessibile finché Bilbo contorse il volto in una smorfia di dolore.  
  
"Mi romperai il polso", sottolineò nel tentativo di sollevare quelle dita di ferro con la mano libera.  
  
Thorin allentò leggermente la presa, ma non lasciò andare. "Stai mettendo alla prova la mia pazienza, Bilbo. Stai lontano da quell'uomo."  
  
Lo Hobbit si bloccò a bocca aperta nel tentativo di liberarsi e guardò il suo aguzzino. " _Perché_? È mio amico!"  
  
"Non è tuo amico!" sbottò il re, tirando il ladro più vicino a sé finchè Bilbo dovette sollevare la testa all’indietro per guardare il Nano negli occhi. "E 'uno straniero che è venuto qui per l'oro e niente di più! _Noi_ siamo i tuoi amici e la tua famiglia! Non un pescatore da un villaggio arretrato!"  
  
Bilbo sentì la propria rabbia mutare in un crescente senso di orrore e paura. "Thorin ... Perché stai dicendo tutto questo? Cos’hai che non va?"  
  
Thorin aggrottò la fronte mentre i suoi occhi si illuminavano per una frazione di secondo. "Non c'è niente che non vada in me. Ti ho semplicemente ricordato la mia posizione di re e tutto ciò che ne consegue."  
  
"E la scelta dei miei amici è qualcosa che ti spetta di dettare come re?" chiese, inarcando le sopracciglia.  
  
"No, non posso controllare le tue scelte," ammise il Nano, "ma posso avvertirti. Non spingermi a questo. Se lo farai, non posso garantire la vita di quell'uomo."  
  
"Thorin ... Questo non è giusto, questo non lo è", sottolineò, allungando la mano libera ad afferrare il cappotto del re. “Pensa a quello che stai dicendo. Non ti sembra che tu sia un minimo fuori di te?"  
  
Thorin sbatté le palpebre, e guardò la mano dello Hobbit prima di girare lentamente il suo sguardo al polso che ancora stringeva. Allentò attentamente la presa fino a quando Bilbo tirò delicatamente via il braccio.  
  
"Mi dispiace. Non volevo farti del male", si scusò il re mentre i suoi occhi si illuminavano di un blu cobalto, invece del precedente nero ebano. "Voglio solo che tu capisca. Non mi fido di questi uomini, e non voglio che tu rimanga ferito. Sono estranei e temo possano voler fare del male a tutti noi. Riesci a capire questa paura?"  
  
_No._  
  
“Sì”, mentì, sentendo qualcosa nel suo cuore crollare in pezzi. "Capisco."  
  
Le larghe spalle di Thorin si abbassarono. "Allora non vederai più quell'uomo?"  
  
Bilbo guardò quegli occhi blu scuro e sussultò. "Ci penserò."  
  
"Suppongo sia tutto ciò che posso chiederti," disse il re mentre il ladro si allontanava lentamente. "Penso sia ora per noi di tornare al lavoro. Ti vedrò a cena?"  
  
"Sì," concordò meccanicamente prima di girarsi e allontanarsi. Quando fu lontano dal re, si appoggiò al muro, si coprì il viso, e cercò di non urlare. La cosa che aveva temuto di più stava infine accadendo.  
  
Thorin stava impazzendo per l’Archengemma.  
  
_-Gli occhi di Thorin sono neri come la notte -  
"... Sono tradito ..."  
\- Il Re scorre un dito lungo l_ _’_ _Archengemma; fissandola come se fosse la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto-  
"... prendilo, se vuoi che viva, e nessuna mia amicizia va con lui ..."  
-Le Armate di Thranduil e Bard si estendono a perdita d'occhio. Thorin guarda gli eserciti accampati di fronte a Erebor e semplicemente se ne fa beffe. Non ha alcun problema ad entrare in guerra con loro-  
"... Scendi ora dai tuoi amici o ti butterò giù io ..."  
-per un momento pensa che Thorin ignorerà Gandalf e semplicemente lo farà cadere. Pensa che sarebbe un modo agrodolce di morire, andarsene per mano del pazzo re che adora-_  
Bilbo scosse la testa e cercò di controllare il ritmo del proprio respiro. _Per favore, Thorin. Non farlo_ , pregò nella sua mente. _Non lasciare che la maledizione della tua famiglia ti consumi._ _Non farmi guardare mentre ci cadi_ **_di nuovo_**.   
 

  
 Quella notte Bilbo si avvicinò ad Óin, e prese da parte il guaritore per poter parlare in privato.  
  
"Thorin sta perdendo la testa", detto al Nano nel salutarlo.  
  
Óin lo fissò. "Che cosa?"  
  
“Mi hai sentito. Thorin sta impazzendo," sussurrò ferocemente, avvicinandosi all’amico più alto.  
  
Óin continuò a guardarlo mentre le sopracciglia lentamente si inarcarono sino a incontrare i suoi capelli. "Per le palle di Mahal, ragazzo, da dove ti viene una simile idea?"  
  
Bilbo sollevò il polso contuso di fronte al Nano. "Dal fatto che mi ha fatto questo e mi ha detto di stare lontano da Bard perché a quanto pare ho un debole per gli uomini. Non chiedermi come sia arrivato a questa conclusione perché qualunque tua ipotesi è buona quanto le mie."  
  
Il guaritore guardò le impronte blu intorno al polso di Bilbo, poi incontrò i suoi occhi. "Cosa ... _Thorin_ ha fatto questo? Sei sicuro?"  
  
"Pensi che mentirei?" lo sfidò, lasciando cadere il braccio e tirandosi giù la manica. "È quella maledetta Archengemma! Lo sta facendo impazzire proprio come ho detto che sarebbe successo!"  
  
"Ora aspetta un momento, Bilbo. Prima dimmi come ti è venuta l'idea che Thorin stia perdendo la testa, e perché il tuo polso è conciato così," ordinò il Nano, gli occhi che scorsero giù lungo il braccio dello Hobbit, prima di tornare al suo viso.  
  
Bilbo sospirò ma spiegò l'incidente di non molto prima. Durante tutto il racconto, gli occhi di Oin si fecero più ampi e la sua bocca si fece una stretta linea retta. Alla fine il nano scosse la testa, e accarezzò la punta della propria barba.  
  
"Questo ... non suona bene," mormorò il guaritore, tormentando con le dita una delle sue perle. “Ne parlerò con Balin e Gandalf. Per il momento stai lontano da lui. Non voglio fargli fare qualcosa che rimpiangeremmo tutti."  
  
Lui annuì con riluttanza. "Bene. Ma io ti dico che è l’Archengemma a fargli questo."  
  
"Se è così allora portargliela via non lo aiuterà, ora", si affannò il Nano. "Avremo bisogno di un'altra strategia. Vai a riposare, Bilbo. Ci occuperemo noi di questo."  
  
Bilbo fece come prescritto ed evitò Thorin per il resto della notte e del giorno dopo. Non fu molto difficile, visto che il re era tanto occupato quanto tutti gli altri, ma questo non significava che il Nano non lo tenesse d’occhio. In momenti casuali durante la giornata poteva sentire i suoi occhi osservare ogni sua mossa. Non aveva bisogno di guardarlo per sapere che Thorin lo stava fissando.  
  
Quindi, preoccupato ad evitare Thorin e i suoi occhi scuri, non diede ai suoi dintorni l'attenzione che avrebbe dovuto. Ecco perché quando sentì urlare e un boato, si guardò intorno confuso invece di badare a ciò che dicevano le grida. Vide per un momento qualcosa di scuro con la coda dell’occhio prima di trovarsi strattonato nelle braccia di qualcuno, e seppellito contro il suo petto mentre colpivano terra rotolando.  
  
Bilbo fece una smorfia mentre le sue costole protestavano per quella stretta morsa - stava diventando un po 'stanco di essere spostato così ovunque - intorno alle spalle e in vita. Sentiva una grande mano coprirgli la testa e il torace contro cui era premuto era fermo, ma non è così duro quanto quello di un nano. Aveva anche l’odore di sudore e di polvere e pelle, e quando aprì gli occhi, si rese conto di riconoscere quella camicia marrone.  
  
"Bard," mormorò, spingendosi indietro per guardare l'Uomo. "Cos’è successo?"  
  
"Frana”, rispose l’arciere lasciandolo andare. Si mise a sedere e aiutò l'Hobbit ad alzarsi con una mano mentre con l'altra controllava per eventuali lesioni. "Qualcosa di rotto?"  
  
“Solo il mio orgoglio", rispose, guardando verso i cancelli dove una valanga di pietre era caduta proprio dove si era trovato in piedi lui. Se Bard non lo avesse preso proprio in quell’istante, allora sarebbe stato un Hobbit morto.  
  
“Mi hai salvato la vita", si rese conto, guardando l'Uomo. "Oh, Eru, grazie, Bard. In questo momento sarei morto se non fosse stato per te!"  
  
Il barcaiolo si strinse nelle spalle e gli rivolse un mezzo sorriso. "Era il minimo. Tu hai salvato la mia vita e la mia casa da Smaug."  
  
Bilbo sbuffò e si guardò intorno nella stanza - dove Uomini e Nani controllavano gli uni gli altri per eventuali feriti - quando i suoi occhi si scontrarono con un paio blu notte. Rimase immobilizzato, e fissò Thorin mentre il re ricambiava lo sguardo con qualcosa di scuro che si scioglieva nelle sue iridi. Quando gli occhi di Thorin guizzarono a Bard, il buio dentro di essi parve esplodere.  
  
"Oh no," sussurrò, il suo cuore che si stringeva su se stesso. "No, no, no-"  
  
“Bilbo? Che cosa c'è che non va?" chiese Bard, seguendo lo sguardo dello Hobbit. Le sue sopracciglia raggiunsero l'attaccatura dei capelli, e si sbilanciò leggermente all’indietro. "Perché il re sembra volermi buttar giù dalla montagna?"  
  
"Perché è così," mormorò, sforzandosi di guardare nuovamente al pescatore. "Bard, ascoltami. Thorin non è sano di mente in questo momento. È affetto da questa malattia nanica che gli altri stanno cercando di curare. Perciò stai lontano da lui, se puoi, perché non so cosa potrebbe dirti o farti. "  
  
Bard lo fissò; apparentemente diviso tra il volergli urlare e l’alzarsi e lasciare la montagna così, perché sinceramente non lo stavano pagando abbastanza per tutto questo. "Di cosa stai parlando? Che malattia? Perché non ci è stato detto prima? Rischiamo di contrarla?"  
  
"Tu e i tuoi uomini non potete prenderla," lo rassicurò lo Hobbit. "Colpisce solo i Nani. E abbiamo scoperto solo ieri che Thorin ne è afflitto quando ha iniziato a inveire contro di me. Prima stava bene."  
  
“È lui che ti ha fatto quello, allora?" chiese l'Uomo, indicando il polso contuso dello Hobbit.  
  
Bilbo aggrottò la fronte e si tirò giù la manica. "Non ti riguarda. Basta che ascolti il mio consiglio e stai lontano da Thorin. Hai capito?"  
  
Bard aggrottò la fronte; i suoi occhi volarono al polso nascosto, e poi al re dallo sguardo cupo prima di tornare al volto di Bilbo. "Capisco. Starò lontano da lui."  
“Grazie”disse, le spalle che gli si rilassavano leggermente.  
  
Bard annuì anche se la sua espressione aggrottata e gli occhi socchiusi rimasero immutati. "Hai intenzione di stare anche tu lontano da lui?"  
  
"Se posso," ammise, massaggiandosi il polso illividito guardando il torvo re con la coda dell'occhio. "Ma io potrei non avere questa scelta."  
 

  
 Due giorni dopo, i cancelli erano infine stati ripuliti del tutto.  
  
"Impressionante", commentò Bofur, in piedi sulla soglia e mentre fissava il soffitto in rovina. "Molto bene."  
  
"Avete fatto un buon lavoro," concordò Bilbo mentre studiava le porte svuotate dalle macerie. C'erano ancora molti resti da spazzare via, ma il grosso che aveva bloccato l’ingresso era stato rimosso. Ora potevano finalmente lasciare la montagna senza ricorrere alla porta segreta.  
  
“Grazie” disse Bard con le braccia incrociate sul petto e un sorriso sul volto. "Abbiamo ancora molto da fare per sgombrare il campo, ma almeno siamo riusciti a liberare questa sezione. Quando torneremo, porterò più mani ad aiutare."  
  
"Non ce ne sarà bisogno in quanto i vostri servizi non sono più necessari," strascicò Thorin marciando fino all'Uomo e all’Hobbit. Dietro di lui seguivano Balin, Gandalf, e Óin; tutti accigliati e troppo seri per i gusti di Bilbo.  
  
"Non necessari?" ripetè Bard, il suo sorriso che si trasformava in una smorfia mentre si girava per incontrare il re. "Cosa intendi dire?"  
  
"Intendo dire che qui non abbiamo più bisogno di te e dei tuoi uomini," sogghignò Thorin, gettando a Bard un sacco che questi afferrò senza battere ciglio. "Esci dalla mia montagna."  
  
"Cosa? Ma abbiamo ancora bisogno del loro aiuto!" protestò Nori, unendosi alla conversazione con Bofur e alcuni uomini di Bard.  
  
"Questo non è quel che ci era stato promesso", obiettò Bard guardando cupamente al Nano. "Ci era stato promesso lavoro retribuito per i prossimi mesi, non una settimana e mezzo!"  
  
"L'accordo è cambiato", ringhiò Thorin, scrollandosi di dosso Balin che cercava di tirarlo per  un braccio. "Voglio tutti voi fuori dal mio regno entro mezzogiorno. Capito?"  
  
"Oh Mahal," gemette Óin strofinandosi la fronte.  
  
"Thorin-" sbuffò Balin, cercando di raggiungere nuovamente il Nano.  
  
“Qual è il suo titolo in questo momento? Re dei Folli?" chiese Gandalf, accarezzandosi la barba.  
  
"BASTA!" ruggì il re, voltandosi per affrontare i due Nani e lo stregone. "Non voglio sentire altre lamentele! Io sono il re in questo posto e la mia parola è legge! Io dico che questi uomini devono andarsene perciò se ne andranno!  Ci siamo capiti?!"  
  
I tre annuirono con evidente riluttanza mentre Thorin si girava di nuovo verso gli Uomini e Bilbo. Indicò Bard e ordinò, "Vai via. Ora."  
  
"Non finisce qui", avvertì il barcaiolo indicando ai suoi uomini di muoversi.  
  
Thorin sogghignò semplicemente; costringendo l'aspetto dei suoi lineamenti di solito belli in qualcosa di brutto e innaturale. Mentre gli uomini cominciavano ad allontanarsi per imballare i propri averi, Bard incontrò gli occhi di Bilbo, e la sua espressione si ammorbidì visibilmente.  
  
"Dovresti venire con noi. Non credo che sia sicuro qui", disse piano, chinandosi verso lo Hobbit.  
  
Prima che Bilbo potesse rifiutare educatamente la premurosa offerta, Thorin afferrò il suo polso e lo tirò via dall’uomo. "Lui rimane _qui_. Fa parte della _nostra_ Compagnia e il suo posto è con _noi_."  
  
"Posso parlare per me," sbottò, liberandosi il braccio con uno strattone, "e grazie per l'offerta, Bard, ma temo di dover declinare. Devo rimanere qui, visto che come puoi chiaramente vedere tu stesso il re ha perso _la sua dannata testa_."  
  
Nelle vicinanze, sia Nori che Bofur furono colti da uno dei misteriosi ‘attacchi di tosse’cui i Nani sembravano così inclini.  
  
Lo sguardo di Bard però non vacillò. "Come vuoi. Buona fortuna, Bilbo".  
  
“Grazie” disse, rivolgendo all'Uomo un sorriso prima di voltarsi ad affrontare l’accigliato re accanto a sè. Incontràò quel cipiglio con uno sguardo altrettanto severo, e colpì il nano nel petto.  
  
"Dobbiamo parlare. Ora," ordinò, allungando una mano a prendere il polso di Thorin e trascinandolo via. Con suo sollievo, il Nano non gli oppose resistenza, ma permise allo Hobbit di condurlo sino a una delle sale vuote prima che lo lasciasse andare.  
  
"In nome di Eru, cosa c’è di sbagliato con te? Hai la minima idea di cosa hai appena fatto?" disse, alzando lo sguardo sul re accigliato. "Hai appena buttato fuori il nostro unico alleato!"  
  
"Non abbiamo bisogno di questi uomini. Abbiamo dei Nani che stanno arrivando in nostro aiuto”, sbottò Thorin, gli occhi un misto di torbido nero e blu. La miscela di colori nauseava Bilbo solo a guardarla.  
  
"Sciocco. Non ti rendi conto che i Nani non sono abbastanza?" chiese prima di scuotere la testa. "No, certo che no. Non sei in te. Non puoi veder ragione in questo stato."  
  
Bilbo si pentì immediatamente delle sue parole mentre gli occhi di Thorin si facevano completamente neri.  
  
"Smettila di dire così!" ringhiò il re, afferrandolo e tirandogli i capelli alle radici. "Tutti voi, ogni secondo della giornata, sempre sussurrando di me alle mie spalle. Vedo come tutti voi mi mettete in dubbio, pensate che io sia malato - MA IO STO BENE! NON LO CAPISCI?!"  
  
"Se stai cosi 'bene' allora perché mi stai gridando in questo modo?!" urlò di rimando, riuscendo a prendere le mani del re nelle propria così che non gli tirasse più i capelli. "Ascoltami, dannazione, ascolta! Questo non sei tu, Thorin. Tu non fai queste scelte insensate e avventate, e non urli ai tuoi amici. Non riesci a vedere quanto stranamente ti stai comportando?!"  
  
Thorin guardò le loro mani giunte tra loro prima di spostare di nuovo lo sguardo al volto di Bilbo. "Io non - Bilbo, non riesco... non riesco a pensare lucidamente. Tutto quello che riesco a pensare è quell'Uomo che mi ruba tutto quello che amo. Proprio come Smaug e Azog e il resto di loro. Io non ... non posso perdere tutto di nuovo. Non a questo punto."  
  
Bilbo sentì la frattura nel suo cuore farsi più ampia. Pensò che ben presto il suo cuore sarebbe stato un cumulo di macerie, proprio come Erebor. "Oh, Thorin. Bard non sta cercando di rubarti nulla. È tutto semplicemente nella tua testa. Quella maledetta Archengemma ti sta facendo male."  
  
Al sentir nominare la pietra, il volto del nano si rabbuiò e tirò via le mani. "Non incolpare l’Archengemma di tutto questo. So che la odi, ma non è la causa di tutto questo. È solo una pietra! Non capisco tutto l’odio che le porti."  
  
Bilbo si sentì finalmente esplodere.  
  
"PERCHÈ È  LA CAUSA DI TUTTO QUESTO!" infuriò lo Hobbit, afferrando il cappotto del re e scuotendo il Nano con tutte le sue forze. "COME PUOI NON RENDERTENE CONTO DOPO AVER VISTO TUO NONNO SOCCOMBERE DELLA STESSA DANNATA COSA?!"  
  
Gli occhi di Thorin si spalancarono e la sua bocca rimase aperta lo Hobbit continuava a scuoterlo leggermente. La reazione di stordimento non durò a lungo mentre quegli occhi scuri si facevano sottili come fessure, e la sua bocca si ritraeva in un ringhio. Bilbo fece un passo indietro e si preparò a correre per salvarsi, se fosse stato necessario. Con la sua rabbia a dargli forza, avrebbe probabilmente potuto correre più veloce del Nano.  
  
Ma prima che potesse scoprirlo, Bofur entrò inciampando nella sala; il respiro affannato e il cappello sbilenco per via della sua corsa frenetica. "Thorin, Thorin-!"  
  
"Non ora", ringhiò il re, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo da Bilbo.  
  
Bofur ignorò l’ordine e indicò nuovamente alle porte. "Devi uscire subito! Thranduil è arrivato per reclamare la sua parte del tesoro!"  
  
Bilbo chiuse gli occhi e urlò.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell'autrice:**  
>  Allora, mi sento in dovere di spiegare le azioni di Thorin in questo capitolo. Tutti voi avete visto come afferra Bilbo e gli fa dei lividi sui polsi, e anche che lo minaccia perchè rimanga lontano da Bard. Ho lottato per un po' per decidere se mantenere queste scene o meno prima di decidere di lasciarle perché mostrano quanto la mente di Thorin stia affondando. Se fosse stato lucido, non credo che Thorin avrebbe mai fatto intenzionalmente del male a uno dei suoi compagni, così le sue azioni mostrano fino a che punto sia arrivata la sua follia. TUTTAVIA questo non giustifica ciò che ha fatto. Ha comunque fatto del male a Bilbo ed è stato sbagliato da parte sua. Perciò non voglio sentire commenti della serie 'oh Thorin è così possessivo ed è una cosa così dolce,' perché non lo è. È abuso e sono stanca di persone che lo idealizzino. Troppe volte mi sono imbattuta in una storia dove un personaggio farà male ad un altro fisicamente/emotivamente/sessualmente e quel personaggio lo accetterà semplicemente e continuerà ad amarlo, il che in qualche modo fa sembrare che sia tutto a posto. L'abuso non è mai accettabile e non andrebbe glorificato come una tragica storia d'amore. Sono stata vittima di abusi per la maggior parte della mia vita e posso giurarvi che non c'era niente di 'romantico' al riguardo.  
> *sbuffa* Mi scuso per la strigliata improvvisa, ma in questo genere la possessività dei nani è sempre enfatizzata, o almeno menzionata. Così ho voluto mettere in chiaro che c'è una differenza tra il non voler condividere le attenzioni di qualcuno, e il costringerli a dare a voi tutta la loro attenzione. Un Thorin normale è possessivo, sì, e non gli piace condividere Bilbo con gli altri, ma lo fa perché capisce che queste persone rendono Bilbo felice e non ha il diritto di dirgli di chi essere amico. QUESTO è ciò che significa essere possessivi. QUESTA è una reazione normale in una nuova relazione e tra viziati re dei nani. Costringerlo a stare lontano da Bard con delle minacce? Non va bene e non andrà mai bene.
> 
>  
> 
> **Silver pup**


	22. Capitolo 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Non mi appartengono alcuno dei personaggi familiari, delle ambientazioni, degli aspetti della trama o degli elementi presenti in questa storia. Appartengono tutti a **J.R.R. Tolkien** (probabilmente intento a rivoltarsi nella tomba).

## Capitolo 21

Ori non si era mai considerato molto coraggioso.

Crescendo povero e senza una casa, aveva imparato ben presto che cosa significasse avere paura. Il suo primo ricordo era vedere il corpo di sua mamma che veniva sepolto in una tomba senza nome in un villaggio senza nome degli Uomini. Era morta di una piaga che aveva colpito la metà del paese, e aveva quasi ucciso anche Ori. In qualche modo lui riuscì a tenere duro e riprendersi, ma sua mamma non fu così fortunata. Morì e lasciò i suoi fratelli e lui ad affrontare il mondo da soli.

Quel ricordo - quella paura nel vedere sua madre morire e quasi morire lui stesso – lo avrebbe accompagnato per il resto della sua vita. Lo rese cauto e diffidente verso il mondo esterno; dove cose come malattia e morte erano sin troppo comuni. Aveva speso buona parte della sua infanzia nascondendosi nella sua stanza con solo i suoi pochi libri e giocattoli a tenergli compagnia. Non aiutò neanche il fatto che entrambi i suoi fratelli alimentassero le sue paure, a modo loro.

Ori amava Dori più di quanto avesse mai amato sua madre, ma suo fratello portava l’iperprotettività all’estremo. Aveva sempre messo in guardia i suoi fratelli minori sui pericoli del mondo, e sottolineava sempre quanto fosse importante essere al sicuro e intelligenti. Mentre Nori aveva preso questo consiglio come una sfida per cacciarsi in quanti più guai gli fosse possibile, Ori aveva preso a cuore il dover sempre stare attento perché il mondo avrebbe così facilmente potuto schiacciarlo, come aveva fatto con sua mamma.

Nori aveva anche, inconsapevolmente, reso il suo fratellino molto cauto nel fare mai un passo al di fuori di casa. Ori aveva più ricordi di quanto avrebbe preferito del suo fratello mezzano che tornava a casa con un occhio nero, un labbro spaccato, o le nocche ammaccate. Vedere il fratello così forte e senza paura ferito così gravemente aveva semplicemente portato sino in casa la consapevolezza di come anche il più potente dei Nani poteva comunque ancora cadere vittima dei malvagi modi che regolavano il mondo esterno.

Con questa costante paura di essere ferito o di morire nel fondo della sua mente, Ori aveva vissuto la vita nascosto e introverso. Non aveva mai corso grossi rischi e non aveva mai messo a rischio la sua sicurezza se poteva evitarlo. In cambio, la sua vita era stata molto sicuro e abitudinaria. Se a volte si era chiesto come sarebbe stato vedere terre inesplorate, quella era rimasta comunque solo una sua fantasia privata.

Cambiò tutto quando incontrò il signor Baggins.

Bilbo Baggins era alto quanto lui, ma neanche lontanamente robusto quanto un nano. I suoi polsi erano minuti e delicati e sembrava ammaccarsi così facilmente. Indossava anche solo due strati di vestiti, così sottili che poteva vedere i muscoli dell’Hobbit flettersi quando si muoveva. Quando Ori fu introdotto a lui, si sentì trasalire con un sussulto di malata paura per il piccolo Hobbit che poteva così facilmente essere schiacciato. Come potevano mai essere supposti di proteggere qualcuno così?

Ovviamente, tutte queste impressioni andarono in frantumi dopo l'incidente coi troll.

Lo aveva lasciato senza parole di sicuro. Come poteva qualcuno come Bilbo - che non sapeva maneggiare una spada e portava in giro un _fazzoletto_ \- mai trovare il coraggio di affrontare _tre troll da solo_? Come se ciò non bastasse, Bilbo aveva continuato sfidando Orchi, mutaforma, e persino un _drago_ senza battere ciglio. Era impavido al punto di essere spericolato e rischiava così facilmente la propria vita per gli altri. Ori non riusciva a capire. Da dove veniva un tale coraggio? Come faceva a farlo ogni giorno, senza mai vacillare? Come poteva Bilbo affrontare il mondo a testa alta con tutti i suoi orrori e le sue morti, eppure ancora sorridere?

Era sconcertante. Era innaturale. Ed era anche magnifico.

Ori non voleva essere un codardo. Voleva vivere come Bilbo viveva - facilmente e sorridente mentre esplorava le meraviglie dimenticate del mondo. Voleva visitare i luoghi di cui aveva sempre solo sentito sussurrare, e scoprire terre che esistevano solo nella leggenda. Voleva essere coraggioso e forte e in grado di vivere la sua vita senza essere paralizzato dal costante terrore della morte.

E se il signor Baggins - che aveva perso il suo Unico ed era così piccolo che Ori a volte pensava a lui come ad un uccellino - poteva essere coraggioso, allora forse un giorno anche Ori avrebbe potuto esserlo.

 

 

Thorin e Bofur saltarono presi alla sprovvista dall’urlo dell’Hobbit che gridava con tutto il fiato dei suoi polmoni. Bilbo era abbastanza sicuro di sembrare un bambino nel pieno di un capriccio, ma a dir la verità non gli importava. Aveva bisogno di sfogare la propria frustrazione e le opzioni erano alternativamente urlare o prendere a pugni in faccia qualcuno. Dal momento che non sapeva scegliere tra Thorin e Thranduil, urlare ebbe la meglio.

Quando si fu finalmente fermato, trovò i due Nani intenti a fissarlo in silenzio con espressioni confuse. Li ignorò entrambi, girò sui tacchi e uscì dalla sala e si diresse di nuovo alle porte. Qui trovò Gandalf e Balin presi a discutere con un familiare Re Elfico mentre Óin stava in disparte a guardare. Bard e i suoi uomini erano scomparsi, ma scorse Dwalin e Nori in piedi di fianco al guaritore mentre fuori stavano tre Elfi a cavallo che non riconobbe.

"-marciare qui in questo modo!" rimproverò Balin, guardando in cagnesco in alto al re.

"Non vedo perché no. La vostra porta è spalancata”, ribatté Thranduil, freddo e impassibile.

Gandalf si trovava tra i due e sembrava  sull’orlo di atterrare entrambi con un colpo del suo bastone. "Basta! Litigare ora non-"

"Sono semplicemente venuto per ciò che mi è stato promesso", interruppe l'Elfo, inarcando un sopracciglio. "Datemi la mia ricompensa e sarò lieto di lasciarvi in pace."

"Non c'è niente da dare! Non abbiamo ancora diviso il tesoro!" scattò Balin.

"Allora non vi lascerò poi così presto, dico bene?"

"Dannazione, Thranduil, smetti di mettertelo contro!"

"Che cosa sta succedendo qui?!" tuonò Thorin marciando nella sala con Bofur vhe lo seguiva alle sue spalle.

L’acceso trio si voltò all’unisono verso il re nanico. Balin si rilassò mentre Gandalf gemette e Thranduil stese le labbra nel piccolo accenno di un ringhio.

"Che cosa sta facendo qui _questo_?" chiese Thorin, indicando Thranduil, ma guardando Balin per una risposta.

"Mi era stata promessa una parte del tesoro e sono venuto a ritirarla," rispose l'Elfo prima che Balin potesse parlare.

Il re nanico sogghignò. "Non avrai nulla da me, Rukhs Kalil."

Thranduil lo guardò semplicemente senza battere ciglio. "Il mio patto non è stato stretto con _te_."

Tutti gli occhi andarono subito a Bilbo, e si ritrovò a scrollare le spalle. "Io _ho fatto_ un patto con lui. La mia parte per la nostra libertà."

"E io ho soddisfatto la mia parte dell’accordo", aggiunse l'Elfo, inclinando leggermente la testa a lato. "Ora è il tuo turno, mezzuomo".

Lo Hobbit annuì e agitò una mano impaziente. "Sì, sì, anche io manterrò la mia. Avrete il tesoro che vi è stato promesso."

" _Non_ lo farà!" obiettò Thorin, facendo un movimento deciso con la mano. I suoi occhi scuri bruciavano ferocemente mentre si fissavano sul Re degli Elfi. "Non otterrai niente da noi! Vattene ora prima che ti uccida!"

"Mastro Scudodiquercia controllate voi stesso!" tuonò Gandalf, l'aria intorno a lui scoppiettante dal potere strettamente tenuto sotto controllo. Balin fece discretamente qualche passo indietro, ma Thranduil non batté ciglio mentre i suoi capelli biondo fuso gli volavano sulle spalle.

Neanche Thorin parve sentirsi minacciato e si avvicinò anzi allo stregone. Bilbo tese rapidamente le braccia e chiuse le mani intorno a quello del nano prima che facesse qualche idiozia perso nella sua follia.

"Basta, Thorin," cercò di placarlo, avvolgendo le sue braccia intorno all'arto muscoloso dell’altro, e affondando i talloni nel terreno. "Non andremo da nessuna parte con le minacce perciò calmati."

“Aye, Bilbo ha ragione", concordò Balin, spostandosi per stare all’altro lato di Thorin, e posò la mano sulla spalla del cugino per fermarlo. "Urlare non risolverà nulla. Fai un bel respiro e rilassati prima che tu ti faccia venire un altro mal di testa."

Thorin guardò entrambi in cagnesco, ma lentamente si costrinse a rilassarsi. Bilbo non si allentò la presa,  invece, e notò Balin fare di nascosto un segnale a suo fratello. Qualunque cosa fosse, Dwalin capì, perché cominciò a spostarsi con attenzione lungo tutta la stanza dove Thorin non lo avrebbe visto.

"Non darò nulla a questo vile sciagurato", giurò il re guerriero, serrando le mani in due pugni. “Non quando non ha fatto niente per meritarlo! Tutto il tesoro in questa montagna appartiene alla mia gente che ha versato sangue, sudore e lacrime per crearlo. Loro non devono nulla a questo sporco bugiardo che li ha allontanati quando gli hanno chiesto aiuto! "

L’impassibile facciata attentamente costruita da Thranduil infine crollò. I suoi occhi azzurri si assottigliarono in fessure celesti, e le labbra si tesero ad un angolo in un (ingiustamente attraente) ringhio che mostrava un accenno di denti. "Non mettere alla prova la mia pazienza, tu ignorante piccolo verme. Sono stato clemente con il tuo scatto d'ira fino ad ora, ma inizio a stancarmi dei tuoi piagnistei. Dammi l'oro che mi è stato promesso. **Ora**."

Come ebbe terminato la frase, Thorin cercò immediatamente di lanciarsi contro il Re Elfico, e fu trattenuto solo da Dwalin che gli sbucò alle spalle e intrappolò il cugino in una stretta da orso. Fra gli sforzi di tutti e tre, furono in grado di trattenere il re dei Nani dal potenzialmente mutilare Thranduil, dando inizio ad un'altra guerra con gli Elfi.

"Thorin! Calmati vecchio pazzo!" sbottò Dwalin, spostando la testa in modo da evitare di essere colpito in faccia dal re che si dibatteva nella presa. Thorin si limitò a ringhiare qualcosa in Khuzdûl, e tentò nuovamente di tirare una testata a Dwalin.

"Guardatelo. È come un cane rabbioso che ha bisogno di essere soppresso," suggerì Thranduil.

"Vuoi gentilmente _stare zitto_? Non aiuti!" scattò in risposta Bilbo, lanciando un’occhiata furente all’Elfo.

"Bilbo ha ragione. Smetti di provocarlo," consigliò Gandalf, dando al re uno sguardo di rimprovero. "In effetti, forse sarebbe meglio se tu ci lasciassi per ora."

“Non me ne andrò senza quanto mi è stato promesso", rispose il Re degli Elfi.

"E lo avrai," lo rassicurò Balin, ignorando Thorin che lo malediva, "ma devi darci tempo. Torna tra una settimana e avremo pronta la tua ricompensa."

"Non avremo nient'altro che la mia spada-" cominciò a inveire Thorin solo per essere fatto tacere dalla mano di Bilbo.

Thranduil guardò Balin, poi Thorin, prima di tornare finalmente a Balin. "Avete tre giorni. Se l’accordo non è onorato pacificamente entro questo termine, prenderò la mia parte da voi miserabili con la forza."

"Bene," accettò lo Hobbit, gesticolando con la mano libera. "Ottimo, affare fatto. Ora vai via!"

Il Re Elfico inclinò leggermente la testa prima di voltarsi in un teatrale vortice di seta e velluto. Bilbo alzò gli occhi al cielo mentre l'elfo scivolava fuori dalla montagna. Possibile che tutti i re fossero così dannatamente drammatici? Aragorn era certamente sembrato con la testa sulle spalle, ma forse lui era l'unica eccezione.

Solo quando gli Elfi furono completamente fuori dalla loro vista lasciarono finalmente andare Thorin. Appena lo ebbero fatto, il re dei Nani si voltò di scatto e colpì con un pugno Dwalin alla mascella prima di riservare lo stesso trattamento a Balin. Bilbo indietreggiò rapidamente prima che potesse accadere lo stesso a lui. Dwalin e Balin erano Nani ed erano in grado sopportare un tale pugno senza problemi; gli Hobbit però non sono erano fatti per sostenere attacchi di quella forza.

"Come vi permettete di parlare per me," ringhiò il re, fissando i suoi cugini con occhi di mezzanotte. "Avete dimenticato chi è il vostro re?!"

"Non ho dimenticato chi è il mio re, aye, ma il mio re si è dimenticato di sè" sogghignò Dwalin, massaggiandosi lentamente la mascella.

"Dwalin ha ragione. Thorin, questo non sei tu! Tu non sei così violento o facile all’ira!" sottolineò Balin, imperturbato dal pugno. "Non lo vedi? Ti comporti come ..."

"Come tuo nonno," finì Gandalf, gli occhi grigi duri e risoluti come la pietra. "Stai perdendo la testa, Thorin Scudodiquercia, proprio come ha fatto tuo nonno, e suo padre prima di lui, e suo padre prima di lui ancora. La maledizione di Durin ti ha infine raggiunto."

"STAI ZITTO!" ruggì Thorin, il volto che gli si coloriva di un rosso così acceso da scontrarsi orribilmente con la sua carnagione. "Non mi parlare di cose di cui non sai nulla! Mio nonno potrebbe anche essersi perso nella sua follia, ma _io_ non sono lui! Io sono più forte di quanto lui sia mai stato, e **non** cederò alla febbre dell'oro!"

"Allora come lo chiami questo?" chiese Bilbo dolcemente, sentendo tutta la rabbia defluire da sè. Si sentiva stanco e consumato e molto più vecchio dei suoi anni. Se non potevano salvare Thorin dalla sua follia, allora cosa avrebbe dovuto fare lui? Avrebbe dovuto rubare l’Archengemma e porre fine alla sua amicizia con Thorin ancora una volta? O il re avrebbe nuovamente recuperato la ragione solo sul letto di morte? E se avesse salvato Thorin dalla morte solo per consegnarlo a un destino ancora più oscuro?

Thorin si voltò verso di lui e si bloccò. I suoi occhi si illuminarono leggermente e gli angoli della sua bocca si tesero all’ingiù mentre osservava lo Hobbit. "Bilbo, per favore. Non posso dare a quel vigliacco l'oro che desidera. Non ricordi quello che ti avevo detto prima? Come il mio popolo abbia creato tutto il tesoro che può essere trovato in questa montagna? Questo tesoro appartiene a loro. Non posso darlo via così facilmente."

"Eppure ne hai promesso alla Compagnia una parte se ti avessero aiutato", sottolineò, incrociando le braccia sul petto. "Come lo spieghi questo?"

"Sì, perché sono tutti nani _di_ Erebor," rispose il re, avvicinandosi allo scassinatore. Bilbo fece d'impulso un passo indietro, e il Nano si congelò; la sua espressione che mutava in una di sorpresa e poi di dolore.

"Hai paura di me" realizzò Thorin con calma, le spalle che crollavano e le sopracciglia che si abbassavano.

"Non di te", lo corresse,"ma di ciò in cui può trasformarti la tua follia. Thorin, tu sei mio amico e io sarò sempre disposto ad affidarti la mia stessa vita. Ma questo ... questo _non_ sei tu. Questo non è il Thorin che sono arrivato a conoscere. È un estraneo pericoloso guidato dal potere di una bella roccia, e di questo non posso fidarmi."

Il volto del re si fece più scuro. "Continui a dare la colpa all’Archengemma per il mio stato d'animo, ma non posso prenderti sul serio. Non visto che sei stato contro quel gioiello sin dall'inizio, e hai insistito perché me ne sbarazzassi."

"Perché non volevo che arrivassi a questo!" spiegò, gesticolando con la mano al re dei Nani. “Temevo ciò che quel maledetto sasso avrebbe potuto farti e avevo ragione! Ci hai perso la testa!"

"Non ho perso nulla!" ribatté Thorin, guardandolo in cagnesco.

Stavano girando in tondo. Esasperanti, vertiginosi giri su se stessi.

"Sì, invece, e ho finito di discutere con te!" scattò Bilbo, girando sui talloni e marciando nuovamente nella montagna.

"Dove stai andando?" domandò il re alle sue spalle.

"Lontano da _te_!" rispose mentre Nori e Óin si spostavano rapidamente per lasciarlo passare, "e non mi seguire, perché non ho intenzione di parlare con te finchè non avrai ritrovato la ragione!"

"Non parlerete per i prossimi anni", tradusse Gandalf perché segretamente gli piaceva alimentare un po’ di problemi.

Thorin ribattè qualcosa, ma lui non capì. Non gli importava. Era sicuro  che non fosse nulla di buono. 

 

 

Nonostante i loro sforzi migliori, Bard e gli Uomini di Pontelagolungo lasciarono Erebor quel giorno stesso per  tornare a casa. Bilbo li guardò allontanarsi con labbra premute insieme e si chiese se la prossima volta che li avrebbe visti sarebbe stato sul campo di battaglia. Al suo fianco, anche Gandalf guardava la scena con severi, e grigi occhi; leggendo qualcosa nell’esilio degli Uomini che lui poteva forse immaginare.

"Qualcuno è riuscito a ridargli un po’ di buonsenso?" chiese allo stregone mentre stavano ancora fermi alle porte di Erebor.

“No. Ci ignora e si è rintanato in una delle stanze," rispose Gandalf, lo sguardo accigliato ancora volto alle ormai scomparenti spalle di Bard e dei suoi uomini.

Bilbo sospirò e si strofinò la fronte. "Cosa faremo? Thranduil non lascierà semplicemente perdere."

"No, non lo farà," concordò il mago, sospirando profondamente e appoggiandosi contro il suo bastone. "Temo che potremmo dovergli portare il tesoro di nascosto, o tenere Thorin occupato abbastanza a lungo da consegnare al re la sua parte."

Arricciò il naso. “E se Thorin ci sorprende?"

Il  cipiglio di Gandalf si fece più profondo. "Speriamo non lo faccia. Non ho alcun interesse a combattere un amico."

 

 

Bilbo non pensava che le cose sarebbero potute andare peggio, ma si vide smentire il giorno seguente. Dáin Piediferro era arrivato e aveva portato con sé quello che sembrava tutto il suo esercito. Bilbo vide il re quando arrivò, ma di sicuro notò quando le sale furono inondate da Nani pesantemente corazzati.

"Da dove vengono tutti?" chiese Fili con il fratello a bocca aperta al suo fianco.

Bilbo osservò la familiare armatura di ferro e gli stivali e seppe esattamente da dove venivano. "I Colli Ferrosi. Questi sono nani dai Colli Ferrosi."

"Zio Dáin è qui!" realizzò Kili mentre il suo volto fioriva in un largo sorriso.

Bilbo si voltò e inarcò le sopracciglia al principe. “Zio? Credevo fosse tuo cugino?"

"Lo è, ma è sempre stato più simile a uno zio che a un cugino", spiegò l'arciere, con gli occhi marroni illuminati dalla gioia. "Mi ha sempre mandato i regali di compleanno, e una volta ha portato me e Fee a bere in questo pub-"

"E finiamo qui la storia”, lo interruppe Fili, avvolgendo un braccio intorno alla testa del fratello e coprendogli la bocca con la mano. "Dáin _è_ un lontano cugino, ma è sempre stato buono con noi. Ha anche accolto un buon numero di Nani da Erebor, dopo la caduta. Non mi sorprende che sia venuto ad aiutarci."

Bilbo non ci aveva pensato. Non sapeva Dáin fosse stato così vicino ai due principi, ma dopottutto Thorin gli aveva detto come lui fosse quello che preferiva tra i suoi parenti dei Colli Ferrosi. Non avrebbe certo permesso a nessuno di cui non si fidasse di stare così vicino ai suoi preziosi nipoti.

"Dáin deve essere con Thorin," rifletté Fili prima di starnazzare improvvisamente e spingere il fratello lontano da sè. "Che schifo, Kili! Non leccare la mia mano! Non so dove sia stata la tua lingua!"

Kili tirò fuori la sua discutibile lingua in una smorfia al fratello, mentre Fili strofinava con forza la mano sui suoi pantaloni. "La prossima volta tieniti la tua mano per te! Dai, Bilbo, andiamo a vederlo! Amerai zio Dáin!"

Prima che Bilbo potesse aprir bocca e contestare una tale affermazione, il principe più giovane lo afferrò per la mano e lo trascinò via. Sentì Fili gemere prima di seguirli attraverso la folla di Nani sconosciuti. Fece del suo meglio per non avere le vertigini mentre Kili lo strattonava in bruschi e improvvisi giri e svolte per evitare di scontrarsi con qualcuno dei Nani. Anche se non apprezzava essere trascinato in giro come una bambola di pezza, apprezzava il fatto che il giovane nano facesse del suo meglio per impedire a Bilbo di entrare in collisione con uno qualsiasi di quegli stranieri. Non pensava che le sue costole avrebbero potuto reggere contro le armature di ferro.

Kili non si fermò sino a che furono giunti ai cancelli dove trovarono Thorin intento a parlare con un nano dall’espressione truce, con impressionanti e brizzolati capelli e barba castano ramato che gli cadevano sino alla vita in riccioli e trecce. Non appena Kili lo vide, emise un acuto grido di gioia.

"Zio Dáin!" lo chiamò in segno di saluto, lasciando Bilbo per correre di scatto verso il Nano.

Il nano dall’espressione truce si voltò al sentirsi chiamare ed esplose in un sorriso che era, nonostante tutte le cicatrici, affascinante. "Kili! Fili! I miei due diavoletti preferiti!"

Kili rise e si gettò su Dáin in un abbraccio soffocante che fece fare a Bilbo una smorfia. Con tutta quell'armatura tra loro, pensò sembrasse piuttosto doloroso e scomodo. Ma nessuno dei due Nani sembrava farci caso mentre si tiravano una testata e si salutavano l’un l’altro in un misto di lingua comune e Khuzdûl.

Fili si avvicinò a un passo più pacato, ma il suo sorriso non era meno gioioso, mentre stringeva le mani con Dáin, e scontravano le loro fronti in segno di saluto. Il principe borbottò qualcosa al Nano più anziano che scoppiò a ridere schiamazzando, dandogli pacche sulla spalla.

"Ahh, alcune cose non cambiano mai," ridacchiò Dáin mentre lasciava andare Fili con una pacca finale. "Thorin, perché non mi hai detto quanto fossero cresciuti? Fili qui è praticamente un adulto, e Kili ha addirittura sconfitto Smaug! I piccoli nani che si divertivano a mangiare sabbia sono ormai due navigati guerrieri!"

Kili gonfiò il petto e raddrizzò le spalle mentre Fili gemeva accanto a lui. "Non lascerai mai perdere quella cosa della sabbia?"

"Voi due ne avete mangiata così tanta che siete stati male" gli ricordò Dáin, inarcando le sopracciglia. "Dìs mi ha pugnalato nella coscia per non avervi fermati, e ha rubato tutta la mia birra buona. Per una cosa simile, condividerò questo racconto al vostro _giorno di nozze_."

"È stato piuttosto divertente", ammise Thorin, scrollando le spalle all’occhiataccia del nipote, "e non è la cosa più imbarazzante che voi due abbiate mai fatto. Vi ricordate dei pony del contadino-"

"Comunque," interruppe Kili alzando la voce prima che lo zio potesse continuare il suo tuffo nella memoria, "abbiamo qualcuno che devi incontrare, Dáin! Bilbo, vieni qui!"

Lo Hobbit si avvicinò obbedientemente al principe, e ascoltò mentre veniva presentato dal giovane Nano. "Zio Dáin, ti presento il nostro scassinatore Hobbit Bilbo Baggins. Bilbo, questo è il nostro cugino preferito Dáin Piediferro, figlio di Nain, figlio di Grór, e Signore dei Colli Ferrosi."

Un paio di occhi azzurri della linea di Durin presero lentamente a osservare Bilbo prima di fermarsi sui suoi capelli. Quando lo fecero, Dáin sbatté le palpebre e disse qualcosa in Khuzdûl. Thorin rispose nella stessa lingua, e tirò indietro le spalle con un sorriso. Dáin si voltò verso di lui, e sollevò un sopracciglio.

"Seriamente?" chiese in lingua comune, fissando Thorin.

"Devi proprio chiedere?" ribatté il cugino, incrociando le grosse braccia sul petto ampio. "Andiamo, mi conosci meglio di così."

Dain annuì e guardò di nuovo Bilbo prima di voltarsi ancora verso il re. “È vero, solo non credevo che avresti mai..."

"Nemmeno io", ammise Thorin, scrollando le spalle. "Eppure è successo e ora non avrò nessun altro."

"Huh." Dáin si girò verso Bilbo, e fissò lo Hobbit con la testa inclinata di lato. “Interessante. Beh, sono lieto di fare la tua conoscenza, Mastro Baggins."

"Anche io, Mastro Piediferro," rispose, annuendo educatamente. "Siete arrivato in un buon momento. Forse potete convincere sua maestà qui a _non_ entrare in guerra con gli Elfi per un accordo che _io_ ho fatto."

Thorin gemette mentre Dáin aggrottava la fronte. "Bilbo, non portare fuori questo argomento adesso. Dáin è appena arrivato da un viaggio molto lungo -"

"Non ti avevo detto di non parlarmi fino a che non avessi riacquistato la ragione?" lo interruppe, lanciando al re guerriero un’occhiataccia laterale. “Sei di nuovo normale? Hai intenzione di ammettere che l’Archengemma ti ha trasformato in un pazzo? Che bandire gli Uomini di Pontelagolungo e minacciare Thranduil è stata una cattiva idea? No? Allora smetti di parlarmi."

Dáin cominciò improvvisamente a soffocare di quella che sembrava solo aria mentre Thorin stringeva i suoi ora normali occhi ombrosi. "Ti ho già detto prima che non mi fido di quegli uomini e degli Elfi. Non darò loro l'accesso a Erebor e alla sua ricchezza finché non mi sarò preso cura della mia gente."

“La tua gente è dall'altra parte del continente," sottolineò Bilbo, piantando le mani sui fianchi. "E nel caso in cui non l’avessi notato, torneranno qui a un ammasso di nient’altro che macerie se non sistemiamo questo posto. Il che, se te lo fossi perso, non può essere fatto senza l'aiuto della gente di Pontelagolungo!"

"Erebor sarà ricostruita con l'aiuto di Dain e dei Nani che ha portato”, ribatté Thorin. "Non abbiamo bisogno di questi uomini adesso. Per quanto riguarda gli Elfi, non voglio dar loro una sola moneta del tesoro che cercano di rubare. Non ne hanno diritto."

"È la _mia_ parte che è stata loro promessa", sottolineò, guardando male al re, "la parte che _io_ ho guadagnato. Non significa che sia una _mia_ scelta cosa farne?"

“Non se significa darla a Thranduil”, ringhiò Thorin.

"Di cosa state discutendo voi due?" chiese Dáin, intromettendosi nella loro conversazione.

Bilbo parlò prima che Thorin potresse cominciare a sbraitare. "Thorin ha perso la testa per l’Archengemma."

"Invece no!" negò il re mentre gli occhi di Dain si facevano più grandi. "Sei tu che le porti solo un odio irrazionale!"

"Allora perché hai accettato l’accordo con Thranduil un giorno, e poi hai cambiato idea quello dopo? E hai accolto gli Uomini di Pontelagolungo senza problemi, ma li hai mandati via una settimana dopo", ricordò al Nano. "Tutto questo è successo _dopo_ che hai trovato quella pietra scintillante! Prima stavi bene!"

"Ha preso un punto qui," concordò Kili a bassa voce, trasalendo come Thorin spostava il proprio sguardo su di lui. "Hai di fatto cominciato a comportarti così dopo che abbiamo trovato la pietra ..."

"Basta! Non voglio sentire più queste sciocchezze!" tuonò il Re Sotto la Montagna, facendo un rapido movimento con la mano. "Io sto bene e l’Archengemma non è una minaccia!"

Bilbo sbuffò rumorosamente e rivolse al re un'occhiataccia.

"Tutto questo è  uno spasso. C’è un giro di scommesse?" sussurrò Dáin ai due principi.

"Parlane con Nori. Lui ti aggiornerà," sussurrò Fili.

"L'ho sentito!" scattò Bilbo, voltandosi verso i tre con uno sguardo di fuoco. "Basta con gli scherzi! Questa è una cosa seria!"

“Oh, non potrei essere più d'accordo", disse Dáin, i suoi occhi azzurri che si facevano due fessure. " _Abbiamo_ un problema serio nelle nostre mani. Nel nostro cammino qui ci siamo resi conto che il Profanatore è in movimento. Sta guidando un esercito di Orchi e Goblin verso Erebor. Stiamo entrando in guerra".

 

 

 "Perché mi stanno fissando?”

Dwalin si strinse nelle spalle; sembrando più preoccupato a riparare il proprio stivale che per l'Hobbit accanto a sè. "Non lo so. Probabilmente non sono abituati a vedere un Hobbit. Dubito che la maggior parte di loro sappia anche solo cosa _sia_ un Hobbit."

Bilbo osservò uno dei Nani sconosciuti mentre lo indicava (di nuovo), e diceva qualcosa al suo compagno in Khuzdûl. "Stanno guardando i miei capelli."

"Forse sono invidiosi dei tuoi fermagli," suggerì Bofur.

Bilbo guardo mentrè i due Nani ridevano e scuotevano la testa e gli ha facevano un gesto scortese con la mano. "Non credo siano i fermagli che stanno guardando."

Dwalin guardò i due Nani, socchiuse gli occhi, e poi gli lanciò contro il suo stivale. Colpì uno di loro in faccia, e cadde con un grido. L'altro gracchiò e sembrava pronto a soccorrere il suo amico fino a che vide Dwalin alzarsi in piedi. Allora afferrò rapidamente il suo compagno e i due sgattaiolarono via.

Bofur rise sonoramente e Bilbo alzò gli occhi mentre Dwalin andava a recuperare il suo stivale. "Non importa. Non voglio sapere cosa stessero dicendo."

"Non era molto interessante," lo rassicurò Bofur, ammiccandogli.

"Ora _davvero_ non voglio saperlo," mormorò, massaggiandosi il viso. "Sono usciti dalla stanza?"

Il minatore fece schioccare la lingua. "No. La porta è ancora chiusa."

"Certo che lo è," sospirò, lasciandosi cadere le mani in grembo. Dal momento dell'annuncio di Dáin su Azog, Thorin aveva indetto un consiglio tra lui, Dáin, Balin e Gandalf. Si erano rinchiusi in una delle stanze ore prima e doveva ancora uscirne. Non sapeva se fosse perché erano occupati a elaborare strategie, o perché Thorin stava facendo di nuovo lo stupido e si rifiutava di sentir ragioni.

Aveva il forte presentimento che fosse per il secondo motivo.

"Pensi che Dáin riuscirà a farlo ragionare?" chiese a voce alta mentre Dwalin li raggiungeva.

"Improbabile", ringhiò il guerriero lasciandosi cadere nuovamente al suo posto col suo stivale in mano. "Se nemmeno Balin e te siete riusciti ad arrivare a lui, allora Dáin non avrà molte possibilità."

"Non mi dispiacerebbe avere quegli Uomini ancora qui," ammise Bofur, grattandosi una guancia sporca. “Ci sarebbero di molto aiuto in questo momento."

Bilbo fece una smorfia mentre Dwalin annuiva. “Aye. Odio dirlo, ma questa non la vinceremo. Non senza pesanti perdite."

"Moriranno un sacco di Nani", concordò piano il giocattolaio. "Uno di noi potrebbe ..."

_-i corpi si stendono sino all'orizzonte come un mare di morti. Anche quando socchiude gli occhi, non riesce a vedere una fine a tutto quello. Nano, Elfo, Uomo, Orco - non ci sono discriminazioni nella morte. Sono tutti distesi lì dove sono caduti con i loro occhi immobili a fissarlo. L'odore dei morti è forte, e gli fa venire conati di vomito e lacrimare gli occhi. Non può guardare i cadaveri a lungo perché si sente in colpa per essere sopravvissuto perché loro non hanno-_

"Nessuno morirà se posso impedirlo", dichiarò, respingendo i propri ricordi.

Dwalin si fece beffe di lui, ma i suoi occhi scuri rimasero gentili. "Nemmeno i tuoi trucchi possono fermare la morte, scassinatore."

“No”, convenne, strizzando gli occhi verso la porta chiusa dove si stava tenendo la riunione. “Ma posso rovesciare le probabilità."

Non fu stato fino a che il sole era ormai tramontato e la luna era alta che le porte finalmente si spalancarono. Il forte rumore spaventò Bilbo che balzò in piedi allarmato, solo per vedere Gandalf correrne fuori con una serie di maledizioni. Guardò il mago infuriato marciare via prima di guardare verso la porta da cui anche Balin e Dáin stavano uscendo rapidamente; entrambi con indosso delle espressioni furiose eppure tristi. Non notarono lo Hobbit nell'angolo mentre seguivano Gandalf; sussurrando l’uno all’altro e facendo gesticolando drammaticamente con le mani.

Bilbo si voltò verso la porta, e quando non ne vide emergere Thorin, vi si avvicinò lentamente. Sbirciò dentro e scorse il re seduto a un tavolo rotto, con la testa fra le mani. Le sue larghe spalle erano abbandonate e i capelli erano un groviglio di riccioli neri e trecce. Non sembrava il Re Sotto la Montagna, ma solamente un Nano stanco e vecchio.

Fece venir voglia al suo cuore di spezzarsi di nuovo.

"Thorin," chiamò a bassa voce, entrando nella stanza dove il re era seduto.

Thorin alzò la testa e incontrò i suoi occhi. "Bilbo. Sei venuto a urlarmi contro anche tu?"

"No, non adesso. La gola mi fa male da prima", ammise, sollevandosi sulla parte del tavolo ancora in piedi. Le sue gambe sfiorarono le cosce del Nano e si rese conto si essere alla stessa altezza degli occhi del re per la prima volta. Era una sensazione piuttosto bella.

“Bene. Le mie orecchie fanno male dall’ascoltare le grida di Gandalf," rivelò il Nano, guardando verso il basso al punto in cui i loro corpi si toccavano prima di spostare nuovamente lo sguardo al volto di Bilbo. "Balin e Dáin credono che dovrei chiedere aiuto a Thranduil."

"Hanno ragione", concordò, guardando il volto di Thorin in risposta. "Avremo bisogno degli Elfi e  degli Uomini, se vogliamo sopravvivere alla battaglia in arrivo."

Thorin scosse la testa violentemente; sciogliendo ancora di più le sue trecce. "Non posso chiedere aiuto. Il mio orgoglio non me lo permette."

"Il tuo orgoglio è più importante della vita della tua gente?" sottolineò, inarcando le sopracciglia. "La vita dei tuoi nipoti e amici? A cosa serve l'orgoglio ai morti?"

“Tu non capisci. Il mio orgoglio era tutto quello che mi era rimasto dopo la caduta di Erebor", disse il Nano, le sue labbra che si curvavano in una dolorosa smorfia mentre lo guardava. "Ho perso il mio regno, la mia gente, il mio titolo, e anche la mia famiglia. Non mi è rimasto altro che il mio orgoglio per così tanto tempo che non saprei come vivere senza di esso. Che re sarei senza il mio orgoglio?"

Bilbo non sapeva dirlo. Non sapeva cosa rendeva un re buono o cattivo; solo cosa che lo poteva uccidere. "Thorin ... Tu dici che non ti è possibile accettare un accordo, ma cosa ne diresti se ne creassi io uno per te?"

"Non te lo chiederei mai," rifiutò Thorin, scuotendo la testa. "Tutto quello che devi fare è stare al sicuro. Concentrati solo su questo."

Nessuno sarebbe stato al sicuro una volta che Azog avrebbe condotto il proprio esercito a Erebor. Bilbo lo sapeva, e poteva vedere negli occhi di Thorin che lo sapeva anche lui.

“Sei ancora cieco a ciò che ti aspetta?" chiese, scrutando in quel blu ombroso.

"Non sono pazzo" replicò il re, ma i suoi occhi non cambiavano mai. “Vorrei che mi credessi."

"Vorrei poterti credere anche io", ammise, perché avrebbe reso tutto molto più semplice da gestire. “Ma non posso negare quel che vedo di fronte a me. Potrai dubitare di me e anche odiarmi se è necessario, ma giuro, Thorin Scudodiquercia, che io ti salverò da questa follia."

Alle sue parole, qualcosa cambiò negli occhi di Thorin. Una luce sembrò attraversarli come un petardo nel cielo notturno. Prima che potesse riflettere sul perché, Bilbo si ritrovò stretto più vicino al re mentre Thorin gli avvolgeva le braccia intorno ai fianchi, e seppelliva il viso nel suo stomaco. Lui squittì e cercò di non spingere il nano per allontanarlo da sè.

"Sono contento di averti incontrato", disse il re, la sua voce profonda soffocata dagli abiti e dal suo corpo. "Sono così felice che Gandalf ti abbia scelto. Tu ... hai reso la mia vita migliore semplicemente esistendo, Bilbo Baggins."

Bilbo si sentì mancare il respiro. Oh. _Oh._ Era possibile provare sia gioia che dolore allo stesso tempo? Perché era sicuro fosse ciò che il suo cuore stava provando in quell’istante. Prima che potesse fermarsi e riflettere – perché pensarci lo avrebbe solo messo nei guai - alzò le mani e le seppellì nella confusione di riccioli neri come l’inchiostro che aveva in grembo. Thorin si irrigidì per un attimo prima di stringere di più la presa sui fianchi e gambe dello Hobbit. A Bilbo non infastidiva, e abbracciò la schiena del re a sua volta.

"Sono felice di averti incontrato," sussurrò, chiudendo gli occhi per resistere alle lacrime che vi stavano salendo. "Così tanto, _tanto_ felice."

Avrebbe voluto dire quanto veramente felice fosse di aver visto nuovamente Thorin. Di aver parlato con lui, riso con lui, gridato con lui, e anche litigato con lui. Era stato davvero un dono essere in grado di vivere nuovamente a fianco del perduto amore della sua vita. Non importava che Thorin non lo ricambiasse, o che stava perdendo la ragione per una roccia; bastava semplicemente che fosse ancora _vivo_.

Era alquanto ingiusto, in realtà, quanto diverso l'amore si era rivelato essere una volta che lo aveva trovato. Bilbo si era aspettato qualcosa dai racconti e dalle poesie che aveva letto per tutta la sua vita. Ma l'amore non si era rivelato _affatto_ come era dipinto nelle storie. Thorin non lo aveva completato, non gli aveva fatto improvvisamente amare di più se stesso. Avrebbe potuto vivere senza il nano nella sua vita; lo aveva anche fatto per molti anni, ed era stato felice per la maggior parte di essi. E anche se non aveva mai smesso di amare il re, certo non si era buttato via come un’eroina in lutto delle storie.

Ma quello che aveva trovato nell’amore era questo: non aveva bisogno Thorin per completarsi, no, ma il re lo ispirava a essere una persona migliore. Poteva vivere una vita felice da solo, sì, ma sarebbe stata ancora meglio con il Nano a farne parte. E se anche lui non era morto dissanguato per il suo cuore spezzato, aveva certamente pianto tutte le lacrime dei suoi occhi per la perdita dell’unica anima che lo avesse mai fatto innamorare.

Forse il suo amore non era il tipo di amore di cui i bardi avrebbero mai cantato nelle loro storie, ma era comunque reale e sincero. Il suo cuore Hobbit non era fedele quanto uno dei Nani, né eterno quanto un cuore degli Elfi, ma l'amore lo trasportava con altrettanta forza. Era un amore che aveva bruciato nel suo petto per ottant’anni, e avrebbe bruciato per ottanta ancora, perché il suo cuore non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticare la gioia dell’amare un'altra persona.

_Ti amo_ , pensò, arricciando gli spessi capelli intorno alle sue dita mentre un paio di lacrime sfuggivano ai suoi occhi. _Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo, e mi dispiace ma non posso vederti morire di nuovo. Mi dispiace, Thorin, **mi dispiace** così tanto._

Thorin alzò la testa e guardò il suo volto. Quando vide che lo Hobbit piangeva, i suoi occhi si spalancarono e lui sollevò una mano sino alla guancia di Bilbo. "Non piangere, ghivashel. Andrà tutto bene. Vinceremo questa battaglia."

Lui semplicemente chiuse di nuovo gli occhi, mentre il pollice di Thorin asciugava alcune delle sue lacrime. Nulla sarebbe andato bene perché stava per tradire la fiducia di Thorin e rovinare ancora una volta la loro amicizia. Nulla sarebbe mai andato bene perché la vita non era affatto come le storie, e non c'era nessun lieto fine che lo aspettava alla fine della strada.

_Mi dispiace così tanto._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell’autrice:**  
>  Note a piè pagina:  
> 1) Kalil – sleale, infido, viscido  
> 2) Rukhs – (l’) orco  
> 3) Ghivashel – Tesoro dei (di tutti i) tesori  
> Perfavore notate che ogni credito per il Khuzdûl va al The Dwarrow Scholar.  
>  **Silver pup**


	23. Capitolo 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : Non mi appartengono alcuno dei personaggi familiari, delle ambientazioni, degli aspetti della trama o degli elementi presenti in questa storia. Appartengono tutti a **J.R.R. Tolkien** (probabilmente intento a rivoltarsi nella tomba).

##  Capitolo 22 

 L’Archengemma era più pesante di quanto ricordasse.

Si adattava facilmente nelle sue mani a coppa, scintillando verso di lui con un bianco bagliore che catturava la luce lunare. Quando la inclinava, poteva vedere il proprio riflesso sulla superficie liscia del gioiello. Il suo viso –più pallido e smunto di quanto ricordasse- lo fissava con le labbra strette e le iridi castane evidenziate dalle ombre scure sotto ogni occhio.

Rispetto all’impeccabile Elfo che gli stava di fronte, sembrava una qualche specie di creatura triste e sconfitta.

"Questa è l’Archengemma," disse lentamente Thranduil, con i suoi occhi di marmo a loro volta fissi sulla pietra. "Dove l'hai trovata?"

“L'ho presa da Thorin," rispose Bilbo, parole che sapevano di cenere e sporcizia nella sua bocca. "L’ho presa come mia parte del tesoro da dare a voi."

"È una bella pietra" ammise il re degli Elfi, il suo sguardo che non si spostava dall’Archengemma. "Tuttavia è comunque solo un gioiello. La mia ricompensa doveva essere più di questo."

Lanciò un’occhiata severa all’Elfo. "E lo sarà se giocherai bene le tue carte. Usa questa pietra per fare che Thorin consegni quanto ti è stato promesso. Stai certo che pagherà qualsiasi prezzo per riavere questo stupido gioiello."

I glaciali occhi di Thranduil si spostarono finalmente dalla pietra al volto di Bilbo. "Non ti importa di questa."

"No, non mi importa," ammise lo Hobbit. Quando era scivolato fuori da Erebor, gli era servita tutta la sua forza di volontà per non lanciare la pietra dalla montagna e guardarla frantumarsi in mille pezzi sul terreno sottostante. Solo il ricordo dei cadaveri dei suoi amici glielo aveva impedito. "Non è nulla più di un bel gingillo che avvelena la mente di Thorin. Se potessi, lo getterei in mare perchè non sia mai più rivisto. Ma dal momento che una cosa simile non risolverebbe nessuno dei miei problemi, ho intenzione di usarlo per fare un accordo con te. "

Gli occhi di Thranduil si strinsero. "Desideri fare un altro patto con me dopo aver fallito nel rispettare il primo? Sei una creatura arrogante, mezzuomo".

"Per l'ultima volta: il mio nome è Bilbo e non mezzuomo", lo rimproverò, fissando il re, "e questo patto sarebbe importante anche per te. In questo momento c’è un esercito di Orchi e Goblin in marcia verso Erebor. Stanno distruggendo ogni cosa sul loro cammino – compreso Mirkwood - per arrivare qui. Ora, noi possiamo passare quel poco di tempo che ci rimane lottando tra di noi per alcuni ciondoli d'oro e anelli d'argento, o possiamo unire le nostre forze ed eliminare questo sudiciume una volta per tutte. Quale delle due opzioni vogliamo scegliere? "

"Cosa ti fa pensare che i Nani combatterebbero con noi?" discusse il Re degli Elfi, sembrando imperturbato dalla notizia che un possibile esercito stava per invadere il suo regno. Probabilmente ne era già al corrente.

"Lo faranno," rispose Bilbo con fiducia. "Nonostante tutto quello che si creda, non sono stupidi. Sanno che non possiamo affrontare da soli questo esercito. Combatteranno con voi e con gli Uomini di Pontelagolungo se verrete."

Thranduil lo fissò con i suoi antichi occhi chiari per un lungo periodo di tempo. Quando finalmente parlò di nuovo, la sua voce si era indurita di una lieve traccia di ferro. "Chiamerò gli Uomini di Pontelagolungo a unirsi alle nostre forze. Questa battaglia colpisce loro tanto quanto il mio popolo e i Nani. Ma tu dovrai convincere quel Folle Sotto la Montagna a unirsi a noi. Non ascolterà me. "

Sussultò. "Non ascolta nemmeno me. Ma se sfrutti saggiamente l’Archengemma, allora potresti ottenere sia l'oro che l'alleanza".

"Non dimenticherà questo tradimento," lo avvertì l'Elfo, la fronte che si corrugava lievemente. "I nani non dimenticano mai. I Nani non perdonano mai."

Bilbo sbuffò. Non aveva bisogno dell'Elfo ad avvertirlo; non quando aveva vissuto con le conseguenze della sua azione per tutta la vita. "Ne sono consapevole. Ma non mi interessa. Preferirei che lui mi odiasse da vivo piuttosto che morisse da amico."

Per la prima volta in quella sera, Thranduil mostrò infine un’ombra di emozione. I suoi occhi azzurri si annebbiarono e le sue labbra si tesero in una smorfia che parve evidenziare le linee portate dall’età sul suo volto. “Capisco. Ebbene, Bilbo Baggins. All'alba verrò ad Erebor con l’Archengemma e la baratterò per il mio oro e degli alleati. Se tutto andrà bene, allora ci troveremo insieme ad affrontare questo esercito di parassiti."

 

 

Bilbo non dormì quella notte. Il suo corpo e la sua mente non gli permettevano di riposare; non con la tempesta che si avvicinava di pari passo con l'alba. Così si trovò a impacchettare le sue poche cose preparandosi a quel che il futuro avrebbe avuto in serbo per lui. Come ebbe finito, guardò i suoi amici addormentati; imprimendo i loro volti nella propria mente più e più volte fino a che non fu in grado di rivedere chiaramente ognuno di loro quando chiudeva gli occhi. Quando il sole sarebbe sorto, non sapeva chi tra loro avrebbe perso, e chi sarebbe rimasto.

Lentamente, mentre il sole illuminava la terra, i Nani iniziarono a svegliarsi e avviarsi alle loro routine mattutine. Osservò Bombur iniziare a preparare la colazione mentre Dori rimboccava le coperte sui due principi visto che entrambi tendevano a calciarle lontano da sè durante la notte. Balin e Bifur fumavano insieme, mentre nelle vicinanze Nori iniziava il lungo lavoro di spazzolarsi e intrecciarsi i capelli e la barba per la giornata. Ori si trascinava sonnolento verso il gabinetto mentre Óin e Glóin bisticciavano mentre si aiutavano a vicenda nell’intrecciarsi i capelli all’indietro. Dwalin, Bofur, Fili e Kili dormirono fino a che il profumo della prima colazione li riscosse. Gandalf e Thorin non si vedevano da nessuna parte e ne era grato. Non avrebbe saputo affrontare il re in quel momento.

Quando Gandalf fece finalmente la sua comparsa, il suo viso era tirato e le narici si dilatavano a ogni respiro che prendesse. Batté il bastone contro il pavimento di pietra finchè tutti gli occhi furono puntati su di lui. "Thranduil è qui per contrattare la sua parte di tesoro."

I Nani gemettero.

"Seriamente? Non poteva aspettare dopo colazione?"

"Qualcuno svegli quei quattro barboni addormentati. Avremo bisogno del loro aiuto."

"Pensi che sarebbe disposto a tornare dopo mangiato?"

"Chi diavolo si alza così presto per negoziare?"

"Probabilmente l'ha fatto apposta per irritarci."

“Dov'è Thorin? Non starà mica affrontando quel fotti-alberi da solo?"

"Spero Dáin sia con lui. Non c’è bisogno di spargere sangue a quest’ora del mattino."

Bilbo ignorò i commenti e iniziò lentamente il lungo viaggio sino alle porte. Sentiva gli altri seguirlo al loro passo mentre litigavano tra di loro. In un momento diverso avrebbe trovato le loro discussioni divertenti, ma ora si trovava invece a chiedersi se le avrebbe mai sentite di nuovo. Quando furono tutti alle porte, trovarono Thorin e Dáin fronteggiare Thranduil, e il suo figlio e capitano con espressioni differenti. Erano tutti armati e Legolas stringeva tra le braccia una borsa di tela.

"Oh bene, non vi siete uccisi l’un l'altro mentre ero via", disse Gandalf in segno di saluto, portandosi sino al gruppo. “Ho fatto venire gli altri come hai chiesto, Thranduil. Ora spiegaci il nuovo patto che desideri fare."

Thranduil fece con due dita gesto a Legolas di fare un passo avanti. Il principe eseguì e lentamente sciolse i lacci della borsa che stringeva per rivelare l’Archengemma. Come i Nani la videro, trasalirono senza fiato e subito iniziarono a gridare. Thorin si fece bianco quanto un osso e barcollò all’indietro; aggrappandosi a un accigliato Dáin per non cadere.

"Vorrei fare un nuovo patto con questa", disse l’elfo, l’espressione impassibile che non vacillava mai. "L’Archengemma per il mio oro e il vostro sostegno nella battaglia a venire contro Azog e il suo esercito."

"Dove l’hai presa?" chiese Thorin a bocca aperta con un filo di voce. I suoi occhi erano grandi e vitrei mentre affondava la sua mano nella spalla di Dain.

Gli occhi di Thranduil guizzarono sopra la piccola folla prima di incontrare quelli di Bilbo. Lo Hobbit rabbrividì e fece un passo avanti.

"Gliel’ho data io", ammise, con la voce più forte e chiara di quanto si aspettasse.

La folla si girò verso di lui in un batter d'occhio.

“Tu? _Tu_ hai dato l’Archengemma a _lui_?" sfiatò Balin, sembrando come se qualcuno gli avesse tirato un pugno nello stomaco.

“Oh, Bilbo," sospirò Gandalf, appoggiandosi contro il suo bastone. Chiuse gli occhi e parve vecchio e stanco quanto era effettivamente.

Il resto dei Nani non sembrava in uno stato migliore. Dáin era impassibile, ma alcuni, come Dwalin, Glóin, e Fili sembravano divisi tra lo shock e l’indignazione. Altri, come Kili, Bofur, Bombur, e Ori sembravano storditi e feriti dalla notizia. Solo Bifur, Dori, Nori, e Óin sembravano impauriti e incerti. Ma la reazione peggiore di tutte era quella cui teneva di più.

Lentamente, molto lentamente, Thorin si voltò verso di lui con un viso bianco quanto un lenzuolo. Quando parlò, la sua voce fu il sussurro di una tempesta in arrivo. "Cosa hai detto?"

Bilbo deglutì e incontrò quegli occhi mezzanotte contro la propria volontà. "Gliel’ho data. Ti ho rubato l’Archengemma, e l’ho portata a Thranduil per contrattare il suo aiuto nella battaglia imminente."

"Tu-? No. No, non può essere”, borbottò il Nano, scuotendo la testa e facendo volare le trecce intorno al proprio volto. "Tu non lo faresti. Tu non..."

"Tradirei la tua fiducia?" concluse piano, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dal re. "Temo di averlo fatto, Thorin. Mi dispiace."

Thorin continuò a scuotere la testa, guardando all’Archengemma nelle mani di Legolas e poi di nuovo a Bilbo. I suoi occhi iniziarono a farsi selvaggi e le sue labbra si tirarono indietro in un ringhio sofferente. "No, no, no, no, non _tu_ , tu non potresti-"

Il re si interruppe con un ruggito sfoderando la spada, e avviandosi a grandi passi verso lo Hobbit in un unico fluido movimento. Bilbo rimase immobile e guardò il re affrettarsi verso di lui con quegli occhi d’ombra. Ma prima che Thorin potesse fare anche solo tre passi, Dwalin, Dori e Glóin furono lì a trattenerlo.

"Thorin, cosa stai facendo ?! Hai perso la testa?!" urlò Glóin, aggrappandosi a un braccio del re.

"Calmati, Thorin. Ricordati chi è", tuonò Dwalin, afferrando il polso di Thorin che stringeva Orcrist.

Dori non parlò; semplicemente fece scivolare le braccia sotto le ascelle di Thorin e lo trattenne.

Thorin ringhiò e cercò di spingere lontano da sè i tre nani solo per fallire. "Lasciatemi andare! Non sopporterò questo! Pagherà per aver rubato-!"

"Ti ricordi cosa ti ho detto la notte in cui Azog ci ha attaccato?" lo chiamò Bilbo, interrompendo il re e avvicinandosi lentamente ai Nani. "Ti ricordi, Thorin? Quando mi hai chiesto cosa volevo di più in questo mondo?"

Thorin si bloccò; tremando e respirando così forte che l’Hobbit poteva sentirlo. Non rispose alla domanda di Bilbo e continuò a fissare lo Hobbit con i suoi occhi scuri e la mascella serrata.

"Ho detto che volevo che tutti voi viveste", proseguì, senza prestare attenzione al pericolo cui si stava esponendo. “Questo è tutto quello che ho sempre voluto per l'intero viaggio. Vedere tutti voi vivere."

"E questo dovrebbe giustificare il tuo furto? Hai rubato _l_ _’_ _Archengemma_ da me. HAI TRADITO LA MIA FIDUCIA!" ruggì il re, spingendo i tre Nani lontano da sé e lasciando cadere la spada a terra. Prima che i suoi cugini potessero fermarlo di nuovo, Thorin afferrò Bilbo per i bicipiti e lo sollevò sino a che i suoi furono alla stessa altezza dei suoi.

"Perchè?" ringhiò, le sue pupille nere che nascondevano completamente l'azzurro dei suoi occhi. "PERCHè?!"

_-Thorin afferra le sue mani con quel poco di forza che gli è rimasta_  
"...desidero separarmi da te in amicizia, e ritrattare quello che ho detto e fatto alla Porta ..."  
-Thranduil posa l _’_ _Archengemma sul petto di Thorin e ne avvolge con cura le mani intorno a essa-_  
"...Amara è stata la nostra avventura, se doveva finire così, e nemmeno una montagna d'oro può essere un adeguato compenso..."  
La mano di Thorin si affloscia nella sua e lui piange ancora più forte, perché il re è morto, lunga vita al re-

"Perché non posso guardarti morire," rispose Bilbo senza lasciare che il suo sguardo fisso negli occhi del suo più grande amore potesse vacillare. "Posso vivere con te che mi odi, Thorin Scudodiquercia. Ne varrebbe la pena purchè tu viva. Mi capisci? Sacrificherei _tutto_ purchè tu VIVA!"

Thorin scosse la testa mentre le sue larghe spalle si afflosciavano e il suo labbro inferiore tremava. "No, no, io non capisco. Nessuno mi ha mai ferito così prima. Nessuno ha mai _importato_ tanto per me prima. Fino ad ora."

Bilbo sbatté le palpebre. Per la prima volta da quando aveva preso l’Archengemma, era confuso. "Che cosa?"

"Non lo vedi? I miei sentimenti per te?" disse il Nano con la voce resa stridula, le sopracciglia scure corrugate. “Non l’ho forse reso abbastanza chiaro quando ti ho lasciato le stanze di mia madre? Quando ho intrecciato i fermagli della mia famiglia nei tuoi capelli? Non hai sentito il mio amore quando ti  ho abbracciato dopo la morte di Smaug?"

"Bugiardo," sussurrò, sentendo una strana sorta di intorpidimento impadronirsi del suo corpo. "Stai mentendo. Tu non mi ami. _Non puoi_ amarmi."

"No, non posso", concordò piano il re mentre qualcosa nel suo viso sembrava di andare in pezzi. Fu un po' come guardare un'opera d'arte bruciare. “Non ora. Non più."

Thorin lo lasciò andare e fece un passo indietro. Lo Hobbit cadde sulla dura terra in un groviglio di arti come un solido e forte schiaffo col suolo nell'impatto. Non riusciva a sentire il dolore però. Non riusciva a sentire nulla se non un crescente senso di orrore, mentre guardava Thorin voltarsi e andare via.

"Thorin," ansimò, tendendo una mano, "Thorin, fermati, _per favore_! Spiega cosa volevi dire! THORIN!"

Il re non si voltò. “Vattene, Bilbo Baggins. Vattene e non tornare mai più."

Bilbo trasalì e lasciò cadere la mano. Sentiva qualcosa nel petto - qualcosa di crudo e rotto e frastagliato – andare in frantumi all’ordine del Nano. Gli fece accelerare il respiro sino a sentirsi come se non potesse respirare affatto. Il cuore cominciò a fargli male, come se qualcuno vi avesse avvolto la mano intorno e stesse lentamente stringendo sempre più fino al punto che avrebbe giurato sarebbe scoppiato.

Era così che ci si sentiva quando un cuore spezzato si rompeva di nuovo?

_No, no, no, no, torna indietro, torna indietro, girati, **GIRATI** -!_

“E la mia proposta?" chiese Thranduil da qualche punto lontano. Una piccola parte di lui trovò piuttosto buffo come l’Elfo potesse ancora suonare così composto e posato. Il Re Elfico non si rendeva conto che il mondo stava per finire?

"Non mi interessa. Prenditi il tuo oro e la tua alleanza. Puoi prenderti tutto l'oro di Erebor per quanto mi riguarda. Basta che te ne vai e porti via _questo_ con te", rispose Thorin con una voce così fredda e tagliente che Bilbo era sicuro avrebbe potuto tagliarci a fette il suo cuore stesso. O quel che ne restava, a quel punto.

Da qualche parte – sempre così lontana e distante da lui - sentì gli altri parlare e iniziare a urlare e gridare. Ma non riuscì a capirne le parole, o a chi fossero rivolte mentre tutto diventava un unico calderone confuso di voci e suoni in sottofondo. L'unica voce che poteva sentire chiaramente era quella dell'Unico Anello che rideva e rideva e rideva.

_Chi ti amerà ora?_

 

 

In qualche modo, Bilbo si ritrovò al campo di Thranduil con Gandalf.

Non riusciva a ricordare come ci fosse arrivato. Vagamente, ricordava il mago prenderlo per un braccio e condurlo delicatamente via da Erebor. Ma non riusciva a ricordare il cammino sino al campo di Thranduil, o come le sue poche cose fossero arrivate al suo fianco. Non si ricordava di essersi rifugiato in una tenda solitaria in cui era stato costretto a stendersi e riposare. Non riusciva a ricordare nulla tranne la schiena di Thorin mentre si allontanava.

_-quegli occhi blu notte sull'oceano sono fissi su lui-_  
"Non lo vedi? I miei sentimenti per te ...? _”_ __  
_-Un senso strisciante di realizzazione si fa strada nella sua mente mentre ascolta le parole di Thorin-"Non hai sentito il mio amore quando ti ho abbracciato dopo la morte di Smaug ...?"_  
-Thorin gli volta le spalle e si allontana da lui per la seconda volta-

“Non lo sapevo”, sussurrò a voce alta, fissando il soffitto della tenda degli Elfi. “Come potevo saperlo? Come potevo saperlo quando non me lo hai mai _detto_?"

Ma Bilbo sapeva in cuor suo che la colpa non era solamente di Thorin. Era lui quello che era rimasto cieco e non aveva visto quanto era di fronte ai suoi occhi. Come aveva potuto dimenticare che Thorin non mostrava i suoi sentimenti con le parole, ma con le azioni? Come aveva potuto perdere il significato dei suoi fermargli tra i capelli? O le parole di Bifur, e i suggerimenti degli altri? Come aveva potuto non riconoscere lo sguardo di un amore non corrisposto quando lo aveva visto riflesso nei suoi stessi occhi per ottant'anni?

"Sei il più grande imbecille del mondo, Bilbo Baggins," mormorò, chiudendo gli occhi e cercando di combattere un'ondata di lacrime. Aveva già pianto abbastanza per Thorin la prima volta. Non lo avrebbe fatto di nuovo.

_Ma tu gli hai spezzato il cuore questa volta_ , sussurrò l'anello ridacchiando di lui.

Non poteva negarlo. Aveva spezzato il cuore di Thorin insieme con la sua fiducia e la sua amicizia. Non poteva ignorarlo e si rese conto di non saper cosa fare ora. Era diverso quando pensava che Thorin non lo amasse. Era pronto ad affrontare e perdere la loro amicizia se significava che avrebbe potuto tenere tutti i suoi amici in vita. Ma ciò che _non_ era pronto ad affrontare era di perdere il cuore di Thorin per sempre.

"La mia vita è tutta un grande errore dopo l'altro," mormorò, massaggiandosi la fronte.

"Suvvia, suvvia, sono sicuro che non sia così orribile," commentò Gandalf entrando nella tenda. Bilbo aprì un occhio, e guardò il mago prendere posto accanto al suo lettino e appoggiare il bastone contro il muro. I suoi occhi erano nascosti dall’ombra del cappello, ma Bilbo poteva comunque vedere la triste curva della bocca del suo amico.

"Come ti senti?" chiese lo stregone.

"Come se il mio cuore sia stato calpestato", rispose, chiudendo di nuovo l'occhio e coprendoli entrambi con un braccio. "Gandalf, cosa ho fatto? Thorin-"

"Fermati subito, Bilbo Baggins, non voglio più sentirne parlare," lo interruppe Gandalf, la voce che si faceva d'acciaio. "Quel che hai fatto oggi è stato il corso d’azione più coraggioso e più ragionevole che potessi fare. Ottenendo l’alleanza di Thranduil avremo anche accesso agli aiuti di Pontelagolungo. E con il loro aiuto, potremmo anche vincere questa battaglia."

"Ma ho _fatto del male_ a Thorin," sussurrò, ricordando lo sguardo sul volto del re quando aveva ammesso di aver rubato l’Archengemma. "Ho usato la sua fiducia contro di lui. Ho rovinato la nostra amicizia. Ho rotto il suo ..."

“Lo hai ferito, in questo modo," ammise facilmente il mago, "ma lui non ti aveva lasciato altra scelta. Bilbo, sappiamo entrambi che Thorin non è se stesso in questo momento. La maledizione della dinastia di Durin si è impadronita di lui. Non può pensare lucidamente e quindi non può rendersi conto che le tue azioni sono state fatte per amore _nei_ suoi confronti. Se lui fosse stato nel pieno delle sue facoltà, allora sappiamo entrambi che sarebbe stato d'accordo con la tua idea. "

Bilbo scosse la testa mentre sentiva il bruciore delle lacrime pungerlo all'angolo degli occhi. "Non cambia quel che ha detto. Non cancella il dolore che gli ho causato. Ho rotto il suo cuore, Gandalf. Ho rotto il suo cuore e non me ne sono reso conto fino a quando ormai era troppo tardi, e ora non mi guarderà mai più allo stesso modo in cui faceva prima di tutto questo."

Gandalf sospirò, e passò la sua grande mano attraverso i riccioli dello Hobbit. "Oh, Bilbo. Mi dispiace che sia andata in questo modo. Mi dispiace davvero. Noi ... Noi tutti speravamo che avrebbe funzionato tra voi due. Nessuno pensava sarebbe finita così."

"Nemmeno io", ammise, spostando il braccio in modo da potersi stringere il volto tra le mani e fermare il flusso delle sue maledette lacrime. "Volevo solo tenerlo in vita. Questo era tutto ciò che volevo, eppure è andata così. Come è possibile perdere qualcuno e salvarlo allo stesso tempo?"

Gandalf sospirò nuovamente, e semplicemente continuò a scorrere la sua mano tra i capelli dell’hobbit in un gesto rassicurante. Quando lo stregone spinse accidentalmente una delle sue trecce contro il suo volto, Bilbo sentì la propria determinazione farsi in polvere. Cominciò a piangere un fiume di lacrime senza fine nelle sue mani mentre le spalle gli tremavano. La forza dei suoi singhiozzi gli faceva dolere il petto e irritare la gola, ma non riusciva a fermarli. Tutto - _Thorin, Thorin, Thorin, che cosa ho fatto, ti prego torna, io ti amo, THORIN_ – sfuggiva in sussurri sommessi tra le sue lacrime.

In tutto questo Gandalf rimase al suo fianco, mentre lui piangeva nuovamente tutto il suo cuore per il re che aveva perso ancora una volta.

 

 Sebbene gli sarebbe piaciuto fare diversamente, Bilbo sapeva di non potersene stare lì a piangere per il suo cuore spezzato. C’era una battaglia imminente che aveva bisogno di preparativi e Nani che aveva bisogno di salvare. Non aveva il tempo di perdersi in una festicciola di autocommiserazione. Così, con grande sforzo, si trascinò fuori dalla sua tana e si avventurò ad affrontare il mondo ancora una volta.

L’accampamento di Thranduil era vicino a dove sorgevano le rovine di Dale. C'erano tende e Elfi sparsi sin dove riusciva a vedere; la maggior parte vestita di pelli in abiti da guerra con le loro armi. Gran parte di loro non gli rivolse alcuna attenzione mentre vagava per il campo, ma alcuni si fermarono a guardarlo o addirittura alcuni gli lanciarono strane occhiate. Ignorò gli Elfi fino a che trovò finalmente la tenda più grande con due Elfi di guardia all'ingresso.

"Il re è dentro?" chiese alle guardie, senza preoccuparsi di essere educato.

Una delle due guardie - una donna dai capelli scuri - annuì lentamente. “Sì. Sta organizzando una strategia per la battaglia al momento-"

Bilbo non attese nemmeno che lei finisse la frase. Marciò all’interno e si lasciò le guardie protestanti alle spalle. Dentro la tenda trovò Thranduil in piedi di fronte a un tavolo con Gandalf e –sorprendentemente - Bard. Si voltarono tutti verso di lui con reazioni contrastanti.

“Oh. Abbiamo finito di piangere?" commentò Thranduil, riportando lo sguardo alla mappa sul tavolo.

"Come ti senti?" chiese Gandalf con voce gentile.

"Bene," rispose, evitando lo sguardo dello stregone e cercando di Bard. "Che ci fai qui?"

"Pontelagolungo è stata reclutata per la battaglia imminente," rispose l'uomo, fissando lo Hobbit con sopracciglia inarcate. "Come stai? Mastro Gandalf qui ha appena spiegato quel che hai fatto oggi ..."

"Vuoi dire che ha spiegato come abbia rubato l’Archengemma, l’abbia usata per contrattare con Thranduil, e sia stato esiliato da Thorin", elencò, portandosi al tavolo. "Sì, beh, temo mi sia stata data poca scelta in materia."

"Stavamo discutendo le possibili strategie per la battaglia imminente," disse Thranduil, ignorando le sue parole. "Dubito sia di alcun interesse per te."

Bilbo scosse la testa e rivolse all'Elfo lo stesso tipo di sorriso era solito usare con Lobelia quando questa cercava di fuggirsene con la sua argenteria. "Certo! Dopotutto, io sono semplicemente un umile Hobbit che sfida re, affronta un drago da solo, e fa fuori tre troll in un sol colpo. Che cosa potrebbe mai saperne uno come _me_?"

Gli occhi liquidi di Thranduil si socchiusero mentre Bard cercava di trasformare la sua risata in un tentativo di schiarirsi la gola. Gandalf non si prese nemmeno la briga di fingere e ridacchiò apertamente.

"Sei un piccolo batuffolo di lanugine molto insolente," dichiarò l'Elfo mentre lo Hobbit si affacciava sulla mappa.

"E tu sei molto scarso negli insulti. Dovresti fare più pratica," rispose Bilbo, procedendo a ignorare il re per concentrarsi sulla mappa di fronte a sè. Da quel che poteva vedere, il piano era di consentire ad Azog e il suo esercito di avvicinarsi a Erebor, dove la montagna e cancelli avrebbero dato agli arcieri la migliore possibilità, e permettere ad un altro esercito di sopraggiungere da dietro e chiudere la strada ad Orchi e Goblin. Era un piano molto pratico, ma era anche lo stesso che era stato usato l'ultima volta. Gli aveva guadagnato la vittoria della battaglia, sì, ma a un costo terribile.

"Quale esercito tenderà l’imboscata da dietro?" chiese, alzando lo sguardo verso i tre uomini più alti.

Bard sollevò una mano imbarazzato. "Noi. Se tutto va bene, saremo in grado di catturare Orchi e Goblin tra le due schiere."

Lo Hobbit si morse il labbro inferiore. "Ma sarete a piedi. Come pensate di muovervi abbastanza velocemente per raggiungerli?"

"Questo è ciò che mi chiedevo anche io", commentò Gandalf, sollevando le sopracciglia folte verso Thranduil. "Funzionerebbe meglio con gli Elfi. Non solo hanno una cavalleria, ma sono anche più veloci a piedi."

"Il mio popolo è composto per lo più da arcieri che si affidano a un combattimento a distanza", sottolineò il re, i suoi occhi d'argento che diventavano ghiaccio. “Sarebbero più utili in punti elevati da dove possano usare i loro archi."

Bilbo sbuffò. “Questa è una stronzata e tu lo sai bene. Gli Elfi sono altrettanto abili nel corpo a corpo. Solo non vuoi rischiare di nessuno del tuo popolo in questa battaglia."

"Certo che no. È già abbastanza grave il fatto che ne siamo immischiati, in primo luogo. Perché mai dovrei voler mettere a rischio la _mia_ gente per un pugno di _Nani_?" rispose con un ghigno l'Elfo, il suo bel viso deturpato da quello sguardo.

Bard aggrottò la fronte e raddrizzò le spalle mentre Gandalf  si corrucciava e pareva pronto a prendere a bastonate il re. Bilbo lo batté sul tempo raccogliendo una delle candele spente sul tavolo, e gettandola contro al Re degli Elfi. Thranduil la scansò facilmente ma guardò stordito quell'Hobbit che aveva osato un gesto simile.

"Quei _nani_ sono miei amici!" sputò, fissando l’Elfo. “Sono disposti ad andare là fuori e _morire_ per te e il tuo popolo! Come fai a non concedere loro lo stesso impegno? Hai davvero così poca compassione nel tuo cuore ?!"

Thranduil si bloccò e rimase immobile. Il suo volto si fece liscio e illeggibile come sempre, ma Bilbo poteva vedere la linea tesa delle sue spalle, e il modo in cui le sue labbra divennero più sottili ed esangui. Anche i suoi occhi si congelarono finché non furono opachi quanto un lago incontaminato.

"Quei _nani_ ti odiano," gli ricordò l'Elfo, parlando con quella sorta di crudele onestà che solo gli Elfi sembravano possedere. “Ti hanno bandito dal regno che _tu_ hai salvato. Il loro re ha anche cercato di **ucciderti**. Come puoi ancora curarti della loro sorte?"

Bilbo sogghignò. Questa era molto probabilmente la domanda più stupida che avesse mai sentito. “E allora? Solo perché i _loro_ sentimenti per me possono essere cambiati non vuol dire che i miei lo siano. Sono ancora tutti importanti per me e mi batterò fino alla morte per tenerli vivi e vegeti!"

Gli occhi ghiacciati di Thranduil non si sciolsero, ma le sue labbra si rilassarono. Al suo fianco, gli occhi scuri di Gandalf sembravano ancora più anziani, incastrati nelle dure linee del suo volto.

"Forse possiamo mischiare le truppe", suggerì Bard tranquillamente dalla parte di Bilbo. "In questo modo ogni lato avrà pari vantaggio."

"Sarebbe utile," concordò  Gandalf  guardando Thranduil. "So che non desideri separare le tue truppe, ma dobbiamo fare quel che ci farà guadagnare la vittoria."

Thranduil sospirò e agitò una mano. "Va bene, va bene. Divideremo le truppe. Ora passiamo alla prossima questione..."

 

Bilbo trascorse il resto della giornata tuffandosi nei preparativi per la battaglia imminente. Aiutò con i piani, assistette all’inventario delle scorte, e si offrì anche di partecipare ai turni di guardia. Spazzolò i cavalli, si assicurò che tutti gli elfi ebbero mangiato, e cominciò a raccogliere piante ed erbe, in preparazione per le lesioni che avrebbe potuto dover affrontare. La sua dedizione gli valse qualche sguardo stranito, ma nessuno cercò di fermarlo o lo insultò per questo. Semplicemente accettarono tutti i suoi sforzi e proseguirono.

Di tanto in tanto Gandalf o Bard lo trovavano e cercavano di convincerlo a riposare. Lui rifiutava educatamente ma con fermezza ogni volta. Sapeva che una volta che si fosse fermato sarebbe stato sopraffatto dalla situazione in cui si trovava, e sarebbe quindi diventato inutile. Non poteva rischiare di ridursi a un tale stato con Azog così vicino. Solo più tardi, dopo aver vinto la battaglia, Bilbo promise di fermarsi e riposare e addolorarsi per quel che aveva (ancora una volta) perso. Non fu sino a notte fonda e con gli Elfi che avevano acceso le loro lanterne che fu finalmente costretto a interrompersi nei suoi preparativi come un ospite inatteso gli si avvicinava.

"Bilbo" salutò Balin, tirando indietro il cappuccio del mantello fino a rivelare il suo volto stanco.

Bilbo sbatté le palpebre al nano e lentamente posò gli abiti che stava ricucendo. "Balin. Che ci fai qui?"

"Sono venuto a controllare come stessi," spiegò il Nano mentre osservava lo Hobbit alzarsi in piedi. "Eravamo tutti preoccupati per te dopo che Gandalf ti ha portato via. Ho dovuto rinchiudere gli altri per impedirgli di seguirmi, quei testardi. Noi ... Siamo tutti molto preoccupati per te, amico mio."

Si strinse nelle spalle e distolse lo sguardo. "Sto bene. Un po’stanco e ferito, ma sto ancora abbastanza bene da lavorare."

Balin inarcò un sopracciglio bianco mentre i suoi occhi guizzavano ai vestiti ai piedi di Bilbo. "Lo vedo. Lo dirò agli altri. Gli farà piacere sapere che non sei rannicchiato in un angolo a piangere tutte le tue lacrime."

"Andiamo, perché dovrei farlo?" commentò, arricciando il naso. "Non mi farebbe nulla di buono.  Piangere non cambierebbe la mia situazione e non vincerebbe questa battaglia per noi."

"No, ma nessuno potrebbe biasimarti se piangessi," sottolineò il Nano, torcendo la bocca in una smorfia. "Bilbo, voglio che tu sappia che capisco perché hai fatto quello che hai fatto, e non ti biasimo per questo. Usare l’Archengemma per barattare un’alleanza è stata la cosa più intelligente che qualcuno abbia fatto da quando Thorin ha cacciato gli Uomini di Pontelagolungo. Forse in questo modo saremo davvero in grado di sopravvivere alla battaglia. "

"È stata la decisione più sensata, ma non la più facile," disse piano Bilbo, fissandosi i piedi dove i vestiti strappati attendevano. "Balin, io ... quello che ha detto oggi Thorin ... era ... vero? Davvero lui..."

Balin emise un sospiro profondo che sembrò far crollare tutto il suo corpo. "Ho conosciuto Thorin per tutta la mia vita. L’ho conosciuto ad Erebor quando era ancora un principe, e l’ho conosciuto dopo la sua caduta quand’era un mendicante. L’ho visto andare in guerra per il suo popolo; l’ho visto prendersi cura della sua famiglia e amici con qualsiasi mezzo; e l’ho visto uccidersi di fatica solo per riconquistare la nostra casa. L’ho visto felice e triste, amorevole e odioso, giocoso e serio. Ma in tutti i miei anni non l’ho mai visto così felice e completo come quando era con te. "

_-il re sorride, e le linee dure del suo volto si spianano e gli occhi brillano, e Thorin sembra così tanto più giovane quando è rilassato e felice-_  
"Hai reso la mia vita migliore semplicemente esistendo, Bilbo Baggins ..."  
-Thorin lo afferra mentre inciampa ancora una volta negli stivali del nano nel loro ballo. Lancia un _’_ _occhiata di traverso al re, ma il nano getta semplicemente indietro la testa e ride e ride-_

Bilbo sentì i suoi occhi cominciare a farsi umidi mentre la gola gli si seccava e iniziava a fargli male. “Perché non ha detto nulla? Perché non me l'ha _detto_?"

"Perché aveva paura," ammise il Nano, gli occhi scuri che si facevano più tristi. “Aveva paura che lo avresti rifiutato. Sappiamo tutti quanto ami e quanto lutto porti per il tuo amore deceduto. Come poteva chiederti il tuo cuore pur sapendo che era ancora di un altro? Come avrebbe potuto competere con qualcuno che era morto prima ancora di averti incontrato? Thorin è spericolato in molte cose, ma con il suo cuore è sempre prudente. "

"Che cosa stupida da parte sua", sussurrò mentre il suo cuore in frantumi lottava per non sgretolarsi in un mucchietto di polvere. "Non potrei mai rifiutarlo. Come potrei, quando è l'amore più grande che abbia mai conosciuto?"

“Oh, Bilbo," sussurrò Balin, il suo volto che si afflosciava in qualcosa di misero e pietoso. Prima che potesse sbattere le palpebre, il Nano stava facendo un passo in avanti e lo faceva scivolare in un abbraccio che bloccava il vento gelido, e faceva lamentare i suoi lividi. Con un piccolo singhiozzo, vi si abbandonò e nascose il volto nel mantello del Nano per soffocare le proprie grida.

"Mi dispiace," sussurrò Balin, ma se fosse dispiaciuto per Bilbo, Thorin, o entrambi non sapeva dirlo. Sapeva solo che il suo cuore era un disastro di frammenti scheggiati, e niente al mondo sarebbe mai stato in grado di rimetterlo di nuovo insieme. 

 


	24. Capitolo 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Non mi appartengono alcuno dei personaggi familiari, delle ambientazioni, degli aspetti della trama o degli elementi presenti in questa storia. Appartengono tutti a **J.R.R. Tolkien** (probabilmente intento a rivoltarsi nella tomba).

##  Capitolo 23 

Nori non si era mai considerato un Nano particolarmente buono.

Certo non si riteneva il male incarnato, naturalmente, ma era anche consapevole di aver fatto un sacco di scelte del cazzo nella sua vita. Alcune non le rimpiangeva, perché davvero non vedeva nulla di sbagliato in loro. Rubare per garantire il cibo alla sua famiglia era giustificato, per quanto lo riguardava; chiunque avesse ritenuto il contrario era libero di provare a soffrire la fame per qualche stramaledetto giorno, e poi tornare da lui a riparlarne. Era lo stesso per l’uccidere. Non gli piaceva uccidere – a chi diavolo piaceva a parte Orchi e uomini? -  ma non voleva neanche dire che avrebbe esitato a difendersi. Fece sempre del suo meglio per non uccidere, ma a volte negli scontri era inevitabile.

Ma c'erano anche alcune scelte di cui era ... meno orgoglioso.

Rubare per dar da mangiare al suo giovane fratello era qualcosa che poteva giustificare nella sua testa. Ma truffare le persone per avere il loro denaro? Vendere per le strade dei beni rubati e anche spalare merda nelle città al servizio di signori corrotti? Cazzo, persino Nori ammetteva di essersi spinto oltre. Sapeva che avrebbe potuto scriverci un libro, con la lista dei crimini e peccati che aveva commesso. Poteva probabilmente trasformarlo in un racconto di cappa e spada e ricavarne anche un buon profitto. Ori non era l'unico della famiglia a saper scrivere, dopotutto. Era solo l'unico fratello appassionato in tal proposito.

Nori sapeva che quel che aveva fatto a volte era moralmente sbagliato. Dori non era riuscito a essere un genitore decente con lui in molti modi - e nonostante ciò che pensasse suo fratello, Nori davvero non gliene portava rancore perché un bambino non poteva crescere un altro bambino - ma era riuscito a insegnare ai suoi fratelli i valori morali. Gli aveva insegnato a riconoscere la differenza tra giusto e sbagliato, e a vivere secondo un codice d'onore sempre e comunque. Perciò non poteva giustificarsi pretendendo di non conoscere vie migliori, perché in realtà le conosceva.

Purtroppo per Dori, il mondo non era così facilmente diviso tra bianco e nero. A volte era umido e afoso e grigio e senza alcun buon risultato, non importava dove si cercasse. Nori aveva fatto del suo meglio per seguire ciò che era giusto, ma sapeva di aver vacillato e rovinato tutto. A volte aveva persino _scelto_ il modo più semplice rispetto a quello giusto perché essere nobile e onorevole non ti serviva a un cazzo se eri morto.

Nori conosceva i propri crimini e aveva ormai accettato che Dori non lo avrebbe mai guardato nuovamente con lo stesso sguardo di quando erano bambini, ma ne era valsa la pena perché era stato _lui_ a portare il cibo in tavola quando Dori aveva perso il lavoro. Era stato grazie alle _sue_ mani sporche se Ori era stato in grado di andare a scuola e se Dori aveva potuto mantenere la casa. Era stato _lui_ quello che aveva pagato per i guaritori quando la loro madre stava morendo, ed era stato _lui_ ad aver assicurato che Ori sarebbe sopravvissuto.

Nori sapeva che sarebbe sceso nella tomba senza rimpiangere mai le proprie azioni, perché ogni singola maledetta scelta era stata fatta per i suoi fratelli.

Dori non avrebbe mai - _non avrebbe mai potuto_ \- capire la sua linea di pensiero, ma era chiaro che Bilbo lo facesse. Lo Hobbit rischiava così facilmente tutto quel che aveva solo per mantenere la loro Compagnia viva e al sicuro. In un primo momento si era trovato divertito da quello schietto piccolo gattino - e Bilbo sarebbe _sempre_ stato un gattino per lui, perché solo un cucciolo di gatto avrebbe soffiato e mostrato i denti a qualcuno _tre volte la sua fottuta taglia_ – e dai suoi metodi impenitenti. Ma da qualche parte lungo la strada, tra le Montagne Nebbiose e Bosco Atro, Nori si era trovato ad affezionarsi allo Hobbit. Trovava che il suo modo pignolo di preoccuparsi  fosse tenero e la sua noncuranza affascinante. In qualche modo il gattino era riuscito a piantare i suoi artigli sotto la sua pelle e nel suo cuore.

Quando finalmente si rese conto di avere a cuore lo Hobbit, giunse anche a realizzare che detto Hobbit aveva _zero_ istinto di autoconservazione. Bilbo era molto probabilmente _il più stupido_ figlio di puttana che avesse mai incontrato in vita sua. Si gettava incautamente contro al pericolo ad ogni svolta e non si rendeva praticamente conto di non essere, di fatto, immortale. Andava in giro e si atteggiava come se avesse le dimensioni di un troll invece che di un germoglio, e come avesse fatto ad arrivare ai cinquanta era un maledetto mistero che Nori sapeva lo avrebbe assillato per il resto della sua vita. Tutto sommato, lo scassinatore aveva bisogno di qualcuno che lo tenesse d’occhio, e il ladro era deciso a provvedervi in un modo o nell'altro.

Dopo tutto, Nori aveva sempre fatto ciò che era meglio per i suoi fratelli, che a loro piacesse o meno.

 

 

Con grande sorpresa di Bilbo, due giorni dopo arrivò Beorn per unirsi alla battaglia.

"Ho visto quei bastardi riunirsi davanti a Bosco Atro", spiegò a Thranduil e a Bard il mutaforma; sovrastava facilmente i due alti uomini. "Pensavo avreste avuto bisogno di aiuto così eccomi qui."

"Non rifiutiamo un altro alleato", disse Bard, annuendo verso il gigante. "Questa battaglia non sarà facile da vincere perciò grazie di essere venuto."

Beorn si strinse nelle colossali spalle marroni. "Ho riflettuto che, se tutti voi doveste morire, allora si volterebbero a posare i loro piccoli occhietti sulla mia terra. Preferisco fermarli qui insieme a tutti voi che affrontarli da solo."

"Saggio da parte tua," si complimentò Thranduil sebbene la sua voce priva di espressione rovinasse l’effetto. "Potrai rimanere se lo desideri. Tauriel ti troverà un posto dove riposare."

Il capitano si fece avanti portandosi una mano al petto e rivolgendo a Beorn un breve inchino. "Benvenuto, Mastro Beorn. Sono Tauriel e sarò felice di aiutarti."

Beorn guardò lentamente l'elfo dall’alto in basso prima di rivolgerle un sorrisetto provocatorio. "Dolcezza, il _piacere_ è tutto mio."

Tauriel inarcò un sopracciglio e sorrise divertita a sua volta mentre dietro Bard Bilbo gemeva e si colpiva la fronte. Di fronte a lui, le spalle di Bard tremavano mentre questi emetteva piccoli rumori sommessi che lo avrebbero preoccupato se non avesse saputo che l'uomo stava ridendo. Bard sembrava trovare spazio per l’umorismo persino nelle ore più buie. Pensava che quell'uomo avrebbe riso anche sul letto di morte.

Il volto di Beorn esplose in un sorriso dai denti piuttosto affilati che fece spiccare le fossette sulle sue guance. Casualmente, si spinse oltre Thranduil e Bard per  dare un’occhiata allo Hobbit. "Coniglietto! Che cosa ci fai qui? Non dovresti stare con i tuoi Nani? O li hai scambiati con gli Elfi? Non che possa darti torto, con ragazze come Tauriel qui. Li avrei mollati anch’io."

"Vedi, questo è quel che succede quando si vive in compagnia di soli animali", si lamentò Bilbo con Bard, indicando il gigante. Poi squittì mentre veniva sollevato da questi in un forte abbraccio.

"Mettimi giù! Beorn, mettimi giù adesso! Non mi piace essere così in alto-!"

"Sei così magro!" gridò il mutaforma, tenendo sollevato lo Hobbit con una mano mentre con l'altra sollevava la camicia e gli picchiettava lo stomaco. “Troppo magro! Come puoi essere così magro? Ti ho dato _così tanto_ di quel cibo prima che partissi!"

"Sì, che ho dovuto dividere con _tredici Nani_ mentre attraversavamo _Mirkwood_ ," sbottò, scacciando la mano che gli frugava addosso. "Smettila! Le mie costole sono coperte di lividi e stai rendendo le cose peggiori!"

"Quand'è successo?" chiese Bard, aggrottando la fronte.

"Quando ho avuto la mia discussione con Smaug," rispose Bilbo distrattamente.

“Hai avuto una discussione con _Smaug_?" lo interrogò Thranduil, una delle sue sopracciglia scure che si inarcava impassibilmente in alto.

"Cosa ?! Che ci facevi ad affrontare un drago? È per questo che hai lasciato i Nani? Ti hanno mandano da solo ad affrontare quella dannata lucertola?" chiese Beorn, abbracciando di nuovo lo Hobbit.

Bilbo gemette contro il petto a malapena vestito e sudato mentre le sue costole cominciavano a urlare per il dolore. “Come sono arrivato a fare questa vita?"

"Mastro Beorn, forse dovreste posare a terra Mastro Baggins prima di spezzarlo a metà", suggerì Tauriel perché era chiaramente l'unica nei paraggi ad avere un minimo di buonsenso.

Beorn tirò su col naso ma fece come la fanciulla elfica gli chiedeva. Una volta che fu nuovamente al sicuro coi piedi a terra, Bilbo si raddrizzò la camicia, e con attenzione si mosse in modo che il capitano di Thranduil fosse tra lui e Beorn. Ignorò lo sbuffo di Bard perché non c'era davvero nessuna vergogna nell’avere un po’ di autoconservazione.

Thranduil sospirò e ordinò in Sindarin a Tauriel di condurre Beorn a una tenda aperta prima di uscire lui stesso. Bard lo seguì a malincuore ma promise che si sarebbero rivisti in un secondo momento. Mentre i due capitani scomparivano, Tauriel riportò la sua attenzione sul mutaforma.

"Vieni, Mastro Beorn. Ti mostrerò un posto dove riposare", disse l’Elfo,  facendogli cenno con due dita di seguirla. "Vieni anche tu, Mastro Baggins, dal momento che voi due sembrate conoscervi così bene."

Prima che Bilbo potesse gentilmente declinare l'offerta, Beorn lo prese nuovamente con un solo semplice movimento e si portò lo Hobbit su una delle sue massicce spalle. Lui squittì e affondò le mani nei capelli lanosi del mutaforma. "Beorn!"

“Che c’è? Sei al sicuro lassù", sottolineò il gigante, sistemandolo in equilibrio con una mano mentre si girava verso Tauriel. "Fate strada, mia signora."

Tauriel incontrò brevemente gli occhi di Bilbo prima di sogghignare e girarsi sui tacchi. "Da questa parte, allora. Credo di sapere quale sia il posto migliore."

“Ancora non mi hai detto dove siano i tuoi nani", commentò Beorn mentre seguiva l'Elfo attraverso il campo.

Bilbo aggrottò la fronte e fece del suo meglio per non guardare in basso al suolo così molto, _molto_ lontano. "Sono nella loro montagna ovviamente. Dove altro potrebbero essere?"

“Ma perché _tu_ non sei con loro?" insistette il mutaforma.

"Perché sono stato cacciato dal loro re," rispose acido, avvolgendo strettamente le dita intorno ai capelli folti di Beorn mentre scivolava leggermente giù dalla spalla dell'uomo.

Beorn arricciò il naso e lo issò nuovamente al suo posto. "Chi era il re, di nuovo?"

Lo Hobbit sentì il proprio cuore singhiozzare e cercò di non darlo a vedere. “Quello che rimurginava"

“Oh, _lui_! Ora, perché avrebbe dovuto farlo?" chiese il mutaforma.

"È una lunga storia. Chiedila a Gandalf o a Bard più tardi," rispose lui, non volendo raccontare di nuovo gli eventi. Era già abbastanza difficile non pensare a  Thorin e agli altri; davvero non aveva bisogno di rivivere un’altra volta quel che era successo.

Beorn si spostò e strinse la presa sul fianco di Bilbo. "Penso che lo farò."

Tauriel non si fermò fino a quando furono ormai quasi alla fine del campo, dove era piantata una grande tenda aperta. "Questa ti sembra accettabile, Mastro Beorn?"

"È perfetta", assicurò il mutaforma mentre finalmente posava l'Hobbit a terra. "Grazie, mia signora, per averci indicato la strada e averci allietato con la vostra graziosa compagnia  ."

"Mmm." sorrise l'Elfo; palesemente trovando il gigante divertente piuttosto che affascinante. "Prego. Ora, Mastro Baggins, hai intenzione di prendere parte alla battaglia imminente?"

"Certo. Pensi che sia venuto qui per tener compagnia al vostro re?" rispose lui, roteando gli occhi. "Preferirei affrontare di nuovo Smaug."

L'Elfo sbatté le palpebre una volta, due volte, poi gettò indietro la testa e rise. La sua risata gli ricordava i campanelli di sua nonna quando, fuori dalla porta, suonavano nella brezza, e Bilbo fu improvvisamente colpito da quanto lei fosse veramente bella. Con i capelli e gli occhi nocciola dai riflessi rossi, Tauriel era come il primo accenno di autunno, quando l'aria cominciava a raffreddarsi, e le foglie cominciavano a cambiare colore da verde a oro. Se la osservava abbastanza a lungo, poteva anche vedere delle note di ambra tra quei capelli e una spruzzata di verde smeraldo nei suoi occhi.

_Non mi sorprende che Kili fosse così infatuato di lei_ , pensò, e poi fece una smorfia mentre ricordava il principe. Non aveva avuto la possibilità di dire addio ai due fratelli. Non aveva avuto la possibilità di dire addio a nessuno di loro.

"Hai una lingua molto audace," lo complimentò Tauriel, incrociando le braccia slanciate sul petto. "Mi piace."

"Anche la mia lingua sa essere audace," intervenne Beorn, alzando e abbassando più volte le scure sopracciglia e sorridendo.

"Ugh. Usi frasi di questo tipo con tutte le donne che incontri?" chiese Bilbo, guardando il gigante.

Beorn si strinse nelle spalle. "Di solito."

"Bene, ora sappiamo perché non hai una moglie", commentò l'Elfo, inarcando una delle sue belle sopracciglia. "Ma sto divagando. Mastro Baggins se vuoi combattere in battaglia, allora devi essere armato meglio. Dei semplici vestiti non ti proteggeranno dalle lame e dalle frecce."

"Ho una maglia di mithril che ho intenzione di indossare", la rassicurò.

Tauriel inarcò anche l’altro sopracciglio. "Una maglia in mithril? Incredibile. Funzionerà abbastanza bene, ma vorrei comunque che indossassi qualcosa di più. Forse qualcosa per le tue braccia e gambe, che la maglia non copre?"

"E cosa suggerisci di indossare? Dubito che gli Elfi e gli Uomini abbiano qualcosa della mia taglia", ribatté.

"Ti farò qualcosa io stessa", rispose freddamente la guerriera.

Beorn sbuffò. “Tu? Che cosa ne sa di armature una cosetta delicata come te?"

"Più di quanto ne sappia tu di ragazze", disse bruscamente Tauriel, assottigliando leggermente gli occhi. "Anche se le donne guerriere sono accettate tra gli Elfi, siamo ancora rari e pochi casi. Un’armatura pratica per noi non è una preoccupazione prioritaria così ho imparato a farmene da sola una che mi si adatti bene. Farò lo stesso per te."

Bilbo sbatté le palpebre, un po’ sorpreso da quella gentile offerta. "Uhm, grazie? È molto generoso da parte tua."

L'Elfo semplicemente si strinse nelle spalle. "Sei mio compagno in questa battaglia, e non ti vedrò così facilmente ucciso. Tornerò a mezzogiorno per prenderti le misure. Per ora, mi congedo. A meno che abbiate bisogno di qualcos’altro?"

"No, siamo a posto", la rassicurò subito, calpestando i piedi nudi di Beorn come il gigante fece per aprir bocca. "Grazie, capitano."

Tauriel gli rivolse un piccolo ma dolce sorriso e semplicemente inarcò le sopracciglia in direzione di Beorn prima di girare su se stessa e allontanarsi. I due seguirono con lo sguardo la sua sagoma aggraziata fino a che fu scomparsa tra gli altri soldati. Quando se ne fu andata, Beorn lasciò un sospiro forte e profondo.

"Cosa non farei per avere una ragazza come quella ad aspettarmi a casa", disse il mutaforma, passandosi una mano grande e sporca sulla barba.

Lui sbuffò. "La signorina Tauriel sarebbe difficilmente il tipo da starsene a casa davanti al fuoco a rammendarti la camicia. Piuttosto sarebbe stata fuori con te.. a uccidere Orchi e Goblin."

Gli occhi scuri di Beorn si fecero più luminosi. "Ancora meglio! Mi piace una ragazza _focosa_!"

Contro la sua volontà, Bilbo si ritrovò a ridere dell'entusiasmo del mutaforma. "Buona fortuna nel corteggiarla. Dovrai metterti in fila con il resto di quelli che le ronzano intorno."

"Ahhh, le dee come lei non guardano agli orsi di montagna", commentò il mutaforma, i bordi delle sue labbra che si curvavano verso il basso mentre la luce nei suoi occhi si affievoliva un po’. "Ma è bello guardare e sognare,  aye?"

Bilbo si accigliò e allungò la mano per accarezzare il braccio del gigante. "Ora non fare così. Sei incredibile tanto quanto lei e chiunque sarebbe dannatamente fortunato ad avere il tuo cuore."

Beorn gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso, ma i suoi occhi rimasero tristi. "Piccolo coniglietto, stai forse confessando il tuo eterno amore per me?"

_\- "Non lo vedi? I miei sentimenti per te ...?" -_

Bilbo trasalì. “Non essere stupido. Ora vieni e metti all’opera quel naso e aiutami a trovare qualcosa da mangiare."

"Così esigente," gemette il gigante, ma si volse comunque verso ovest mentre i due si avventuravano alla ricerca di cibo. 

 

 

Tauriel tornò a mezzogiorno come promesso munita di strisce in cuoio e pergamena. Bilbo osservò il tutto con aria dubbiosa, ma non oppose resistenza all'Elfo mentre lo spogliava della sua camicia, lo misurava e studiava. Con la sua altezza e le sue grandi mani, lui si sentì nuovamente un po’ come da bambino,con sua madre che cercava (senza successo) di fargli dei vestiti. Belladonna era abile in molte cose, ma cucire non era mai stata una di queste.

"Sei così piccolo", rifletté l'Elfo mentre si inginocchiava di fronte a lui e gli misurava le gambe, "che dovrei metterci solo un giorno al massimo per farti l’armatura."

“La manterresti leggera per me? Non voglio essere appesantito. La mia velocità è la mia miglior risorsa", disse, tendendo le braccia all’esterno come lei gli indicava.

Tauriel schioccò la lingua. "La terrò leggera. Avrà un po’ di peso, ovviamente, ma nulla di troppo."

Lui annuì. "Grazie. Apprezzo molto tutto questo."

"Lo so", gli assicurò l'Elfo, alzando gli occhi per incontrare i suoi con un rapido sorriso prima di tornare al lavoro. "Sei chiaramente un animo gentile, Mastro Baggins."

"Chiamami Bilbo", la corresse automaticamente mentre la fanciulla elfica si apprestava a misurargli le braccia, "e come fai a dire che lo sono? Non mi conosci. Potrei essere un totale bastardo, per quanto ne sai."

“Dimentichi che ero lì nella sala del trono, quando hai fatto il tuo accordo con il mio re", gli ricordò Tauriel con calma. "Ed ero lì quando gli hai dato l’Archengemma, e quando i tuoi Nani ti hanno bandito. Un cuore avido e crudele non sopporterebbe tanto dolore per niente."

Bilbo sospirò e spinse una delle sue trecce dietro le orecchie. "Su questo hai ragione. Il mio cuore è qualcosa di tenero e stupido."

"Non c'è nulla di stupido nell'essere compassionevoli" lo rimproverò dolcemente il guerriero, il suo viso che mutava in una piccola smorfia. "Se più anime fossero così gentili e premurose come te, allora questo mondo sarebbe un posto migliore."

"Suppongo che un Elfo sappia cosa sia meglio", ammise. "Se non ti dispiace la mia domanda, quanti anni hai?"

"Abbastanza da sapere che amare qualcuno ti lascerà sempre aperto al dolore," rispose la ragazza elfica mentre si muoveva sul suo braccio.

"Quindi più vecchia del tuo principe", sintetizzò.

Tauriel rise con quella risata simile al rumore di campanelli nel vento. "Davvero. Legolas è di qualche secolo più giovane di me. Non è una differenza di età così grande, ma è abbastanza da farmelo sentire come un fratello minore."

Bilbo sbuffò. "E lui lo sa? Perché gli sguardi che gli ho visto lanciarti non erano molto fraterni."

"Ora non iniziare con questa storia. Ne ho sentito abbastanza a riguardo dal mio re," rimproverò leggermente l'Elfo, sfiorandogli dolcemente il naso. "Legolas è semplicemente confuso sui suoi sentimenti in questo momento. Pensa di amarmi, ma ciò che ama veramente è _l'idea_ di essere innamorato. Il mio principe è un cuore romantico e si è costruito questa idea che i più grandi degli amori nascano dalle più grandi delle amicizie. Pensa che io rientri in questa fantasia quando in realtà non è così. Con il tempo arriverà a capire che saremmo davvero mal assortiti l’uno per l’altra. "

"Ne hai parlato con lui?" chiese, inarcando le sopracciglia. "Penso che sarebbe meglio metterlo in chiaro subito, prima che succeda qualcosa, non ti pare?"

"Ci ho provato, ma non ascolta," rispose lei, roteando gli occhi. "È un sciocco piccolo testardo. Proprio come suo padre."

Bilbo arricciò il naso. "Legolas è una compagnia _molto_ più piacevole di suo padre."

"Lo è, ma il mio re è comunque una compagnia migliore di altri Elfi che conosco”, rifletté Tauriel mentre finiva finalmente di prendere le sue misure. Arrotolò nuovamente le pergamene e le pelli e si alzò con un movimento fluido.

"Ci lavorerò stasera e potrai provarla domattina", gli spiegò, guardando lo Hobbit.

Bilbo annuì infilandosì la sua camicia sporca. "Prenditi il tuo tempo. Non voglio tu perda qualsiasi riposo per me."

Tauriel scosse la testa e gli rivolse un sorriso che evidenziava ancora di più i suoi zigomi alti. "Non è un problema. Non ho bisogno di tanto sonno quanto la maggior parte delle razze".

"Ma hai comunque bisogno di essere ben riposata per la battaglia", replicò, puntandole un dito contro. "Non trascurarti per colpa mia. Sei molto più importante di me per questo combattimento."

Tauriel lo fissò per un attimo con i suoi occhi nocciola impassibili. Lui la guardò in risposta mentre finiva di abbottonarsi la camicia. "Sì?"

"È ... niente," disse infine l'Elfo, sbattendo rapidamente le palpebre e spostando lo sguardo lontano. “Riparleremo più tardi, Bilbo. Buona giornata."

Bilbo osservò l'Elfo scivolare via prima di scuotere la testa. Se c'era una cosa che attraversava qualsiasi confine di specie, era che i maschi non avrebbero mai capito le femmine.

 

 

Bilbo trascorse il resto della giornata a controllare le proprie provviste, e fare in modo che Beorn fosse a suo agio. Il mutaforma era facile da soddisfare e aveva bisogno di ben poco, se non la rassicurazione che nessuno degli Elfi avrebbe portato la benché minima traccia di carne cotta vicino a lui. Se lo avessero fatto, aveva promesso che non sarebbe potuto essere ritenuto responsabile delle sue azioni. Bilbo gli promise che avrebbe tenuto la carne lontano dalla loro vista e avvertì discretamente gli Elfi. Si dedicò a questa missione fino al calare della notte, quando Bard venne a trascinarlo fuori da lì per costringerlo a mangiare.

"Ti rendi conto che non sono uno dei tuoi figli, vero?” chiese lo Hobbit mentre l'Uomo forzava nelle sue mani una ciotola di quello che era presumibilmente stufato sebbene di un colore rosso acceso e discutibile. "Nonostante la mia altezza, in realtà sono molto più vecchio di quanto sembri."

"Allora dovresti tacere e mangiare il tuo stufato come l'adulto che dici di essere", sottolineò il barcaiolo mentre egli stesso si serviva dopo di lui.

Bilbo gli lanciò un'occhiataccia ma prese obbedientemente in mano il cucchiaio. "Non sono sicuro che mi piaccia l’aspetto di questo stufato. È normale che sia così ... denso?"

"Bilbo, gli Elfi di Bosco Atro non sono noti in tutto il paese per le loro abilità _culinarie_ ", sottolineò Bard prendendo due pagnotte e passandone una allo Hobbit. "Sii grato che si siano limitati a fare uno stufato. Questa mattina si domandavano che sapore avrebbe avuto dello scoiattolo cotto allo spiedo."

"Orribile", rispose ricordando il tempo in cui i Nani avevano cercato di cucinare gli scoiattoli di Bosco Atro. Era stata una esperienza che lo aveva sicuramente segnato. "Ditegli di limitarsi al coniglio o al pesce o anche all’alce. Qualsiasi cosa ma non gli _scoiattoli_."

"Attento. Potrebbero prenderlo come un consiglio per iniziare ad arrostire i ragni," lo ammonì l'Uomo.

Arricciò il naso e rivolse al suo compagno uno sguardo disgustato. "Bard, non volevi che io mangiassi?"

Il barcaiolo agitò pigramente una mano. "Giusto, mi spiace. Ignora il discorso."

"Lo farò," mormorò prima di prendere un assaggio prudente dello stufato e pentendosene immediatamente. "Ugh, che cosa ci hanno messo? Verdure andate a male?"

"Dal colore direi più il sangue dei loro nemici" dichiarò Bard annusando il proprio panino e facendo una smorfia. "E il pane è ovviamente fatto con le lacrime delle loro vedove."

Bilbo contorse il viso a quella descrizione, ma fece del suo meglio per mandar giù un’altra cucchiaiata. Aveva bisogno di mangiare, dopo tutto, e sarebbe stato piuttosto scortese da parte sua rifiutare il pasto cui gli Elfi avevano lavorato così duramente per preparare. Anche se sapeva di acqua dei piatti sporca.

"L'esercito di Azog è stato avvistato", disse l'Uomo con indifferenza intingendo il pane nello stufato. "Il re crede che saranno qui entro domani a mezzogiorno, se non si fermano per fare delle pause."

Sentì il proprio stomaco stringersi e sapeva che non aveva niente a che vedere con il cibo. "Siamo pronti ad affrontarli?"

"No, ma non possiamo cambiare la situazione", rispose l’arciere, sollevando le larghe spalle. "Affronteremo gli Orchi e i Goblin domani, in un modo o nell'altro."

Bilbo sospirò e si sistemò la ciotola in grembo. "E così sarà. I tuoi figli sono al sicuro a Pontelagolungo? Credo che l'esercito passerà prima di lì per arrivare a noi."

Bard annuì strappando un pezzo del proprio panino. “Sì, li ho lasciati con la sorella della loro madre. Pontelagolungo è stata evacuata quando il Re degli Elfi l’ha attraversata, perciò si prenderà lei cura di loro. Alcuni degli Elfi sono rimasti indietro per aiutarli ad evacuare in barca sul Fiume Selva verso Bosco Atro. Saranno al sicuro."

"Thranduil ha fatto questo?" chiese, sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte. “Non pensavo gli importasse di nessuno al di fuori del suo regno."

" Di solito no, ma per qualche ragione ci ha sempre aiutato," rispose l'uomo, spingendo alcuni riccioli sciolti dietro l'orecchio. "Penso che si senta in colpa per Dale. Noi... una buona parte di noi discende dai sopravvissuti della vecchia città. Penso senta di doverci aiutare per non aver salvato i nostri antenati il giorno in cui è arrivato Smaug."

"Davvero? Mi chiedo perché non si senta allo stesso modo nei confronti dei Nani," rifletté lo Hobbit, picchiettando il cucchiaio contro il bordo della ciotola.

Bard si strinse semplicemente nelle spalle. "Non te lo so dire. Forse non può lasciar perdere quei secoli di odio e rivalità. Forse _si sente_ in colpa ma lo tiene solo nascosto dietro una maschera. Chissà cosa passa veramente per la testa del Re degli Elfi".

Bilbo strinse le labbra, e pensò al modo in cui il viso di Thranduil si era rotto in sincero rimorso quando Thorin era morto nel suo primo viaggio. Pensò alle piccole crepe che aveva intravisto finora nella maschera del re, che indicavano un essere emotivo e passionale sotto la superficie. Pensò a Legolas e alla sua risata d'argento e la sua gentilezza e lealtà incrollabili, e il modo in cui gli occhi di Thranduil si scongelavano sempre e solo per suo figlio. Pensò a tutto questo e si chiese se forse il re avesse in sé più compassione di quanto lui avesse mai realizzato.

"Sembri assorto nei tuoi pensieri", commentò il barcaiolo mentre finiva la sua pagnotta. "Stai pensando ai Nani?"

"Hmm? Oh, no, non loro. Stavo semplicemente riflettendo su una cosa," rispose lui, scuotendo la testa chiara e facendosi sbatacchiare le proprie trecce sul volto.

Bard inarcò le sopracciglia e piegò la testa di lato; in un modo in cui il fuoco gettava ombre scure sui taglienti lineamenti del suo volto. "Uh-huh. Certo.”

"Sai, penso tu sia la prima persona a non avermi chiesto se io stia bene o no," rifletté Bilbo, decidendo di cambiare argomento, perché in realtà non aveva voglia di riflettere troppo a fondo sull'integrità morale di Thranduil .

L'uomo sbuffò. "Non ho bisogno di chiedertelo se so che non stai bene. In realtà sono piuttosto impressionato dalla fatica che stai facendo per cercare di essere normale."

"Devo perché non riesco a pensare a loro in questo momento", ammise. "Se lo facessi vacillerei, e se io vacillassi allora domani sarei inutile in battaglia. Quindi devo ignorarli e concentrarmi solo sugli Orchi e i Goblin."

Bard strizzò lentamente gli occhi scuri e inclinò ancora di più la testa. "Hai bisogno di un abbraccio? Perché se è così io conosco qualcuno."

Bilbo si mise a ridere e lanciò quel che era rimasto del suo panino contro l'Uomo che, prevedibilmente, riuscì a schivarlo. "Quando finirò per vomitare questa sbobba, più tardi, mirerò alla tua _faccia_."

"Riesci ad arrivare così in alto? O hai bisogno che ti trovi uno sgabello?" chiese il barcaiolo con un sorriso di sfida che lo faceva sembrare più giovane e scapestrato.

"Dormi con un occhio aperto", lo avvertì, agitando il cucchiaio nella sua direzione.

Bard gli rivolse un saluto pigro, e Bilbo si trovò a ridere di nuovo. In realtà non aveva alcun motivo per ridere tra quel che era successo e quel che doveva venire, ma in quel momento ridere era davvero tutto ciò che potesse fare. La mattina sarebbero andati a combattere e non poteva dire se avrebbe mai più rivisto il sorriso malandrino di Bard.

Dopo la giornata di domani, Bilbo non sapeva se _lui stesso_ avrebbe mai più sorriso. 

 


	25. Capitolo 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Non mi appartengono alcuno dei personaggi familiari, delle ambientazioni, degli aspetti della trama o degli elementi presenti in questa storia. Appartengono tutti a **J.R.R. Tolkien** (probabilmente intento a rivoltarsi nella tomba).

## Capitolo 24 

La maglia di Mithril era fredda e leggera quanto Bilbo la ricordava. Gli cadeva sino alle cosce e gli superava i gomiti, ma lasciava clavicola e collo scoperti insieme a gambe e braccia. Quando si presentò davanti Tauriel, lei prese mentalmente nota di ogni angolo di pelle che le fosse visibile nella luce del mattino.

"Credo che quel che ho fatto sia abbastanza e che se servisse qualcosa in più sarà facile rimediare", disse incrociando un braccio sul petto, mentre con la mano dell’altro si picchiettava una melodia sconosciuta contro il mento. "Potrei anche dover sistemare un paio di pezzi."

Bilbo scrollò le spalle. "Come vuoi. Posso vedere quel che hai fatto sinora?"

L'Elfo annuì e si accucciò sul fagotto che aveva portato con sé. Quando lo aprì, vide diversi pezzi di pelle marrone chiaro cuciti insieme con meticolosi piccoli punti dello stesso colore. La maggior parte dei pezzi sembravano incompleti ai suoi occhi, ma non poteva esserne sicuro. Non è che lui ne sapesse molto di armature.

"La prima cosa che ho fatto sono stati questi gambali per proteggerti le gambe", spiegò Tauriel, sollevando i due pezzi di cuoio più lunghi, con dei lacci marroni ai bordi. "Te li allaccerò io, ma dovrai dirmi se sono troppo stretti."

Lui annuì e rimase fermo mentre l’Elfo faceva scivolare la pelle liscia intorno a una delle sue gambe. Gli superava appena il ginocchio e lo copriva quasi fino alle caviglie. Il bordo gli solleticava il piede ma copriva abbastanza bene i sui tendini perciò poteva essere ignorato. A un suo cenno del capo, Tauriel fissò facilmente e rapidamente i lacci su un lato e lo guardò con le sopracciglia inarcate.

"Come lo senti?"

Lo Hobbit alzò la gamba, ponderando il peso, e la piegò prima di annuire. "Perfetto. Non è troppo pesante e posso ancora muovermi abbastanza facilmente."

L'Elfo gli rivolse un rapido sorriso prima di portare la propria attenzione sul secondo schiniere. "Perfetto. Proviamo l'altro, ora."

Una volta che entrambi i gambali furono allacciati e fissati, la guerriera si alzò ed estrasse dal fagotto un atro pezzo di cuoio dalla forma strana. Aveva lo stesso colore dei gambali, ma era modellato a forma di triangolo, con bordi lisci e lo stesso tipo di allacciatura a un'estremità. Quando chiese cosa fosse, il capitano spiegò.

"È  una gorgiera", disse, avvolgendogli il pezzo intorno al collo. "Ti proteggerà collo e clavicola."

"Mi sembra di essere stretto in un cappio," si lamentò Bilbo, tirando al bordo superiore, incastrato sotto la sua mascella e il mento.

Tauriel roteò gli occhi e gli spostò la mano. “Più tardi sarai grato di averlo, quando ti salverà da una freccia al collo. Ora smetti di dimenarti e lasciamelo legare."

Tirò su col naso ma rimase immobile come aveva chiesto l'Elfo. Una volta che fu correttamente allacciato, scoprì che di fatto, effettivamente, copriva davvero la maggior parte del collo e una bella porzione della sua parte superiore di torace. La pelle era morbida e calda come per gli altri due pezzi e lo proteggeva abbastanza. Lo odiava ancora comunque però, visto che continuava a spingergli contro la mascella.

L'ultimo pezzo di armatura che l’Elfo gli presentò era un semplice paio di guanti senza dita. La pelle era morbida e ben consumata e copriva tutto il suo avambraccio. Abbracciava perfettamente le sue mani e braccia quando le fletteva.

"Bene, ora. Datti un'occhiata. Sembri un vero guerriero," lo elogiò il capitano, piantandosi le mani sui fianchi fini.

Bilbo si guardò e sbuffò. "Sembra che io abbia permesso a un cieco di vestirmi. Non si abbina niente."

"Davvero? Pensavo sembrasse che ti avesse vestito più un bambino", commentò l’Elfa, strizzando l'occhio.

Lui le rispose con una smorfia che gli valse un’altra risata scampanellante.

“Mettiti la camicia e i pantaloni e avrai un aspetto migliore”, gli consigliò, gettando i lunghi capelli dietro una spalla.

Lo Hobbit fece come ordinato e ha scoprì che, alla fine, non sembrava più tanto ridicolo quanto prima. Quando afferrò il suo logoro e strappato cappotto rosso, Tauriel emise un verso dalla gola che attirò verso di lei la sua attenzione.

"Questo cappotto ... quel colore attirerà una grande attenzione", sottolineò con un cipiglio che rendeva i bei lineamenti del suo viso ancora più prominenti.

Si strinse nelle spalle e cominciò a rimboccarsi le maniche ai gomiti. "Ne sono consapevole. Ma Dori lo ha fatto per me quando ha scoperto che avevo perso quello vecchio, quindi..."

Il viso di Tauriel si ammorbidì e gli occhi si alleggerirono. "Capisco."

Bilbo si chinò e raccolse la propria cintura legandola strettamente intorno alla vita così che il cappotto non si aprisse quando si girava. La allacciò, si mise Pungolo al fianco, e nascose un sacchetto all’interno del giaccone. Infine si portò intorno al collo il fischietto di Bofur e portò gli occhi sulla guerriera elfica.

"Beh, sembro accettabile adesso?" chiese, allargando le braccia e girando su se stesso.

Tauriel si batté il mento con due dita e lentamente lo guardò dall'alto in basso con i suoi occhi stellati. "Meglio di prima. Ora possiamo farci vedere insieme dagli altri."

Roteò gli occhi e lasciò cadere le braccia. "Sei così generosa. Credo-"

Bilbo fu interrotto dal forte suono di un corno che eccheggiò per tutto il campo. Il volto di Tauriel si indurì immediatamente con le sue sopracciglia che si aggrottavano e la sua mascella che si serrava, la mano era corsa all’elsa della sua lama in un batter d'occhio. Guardò fuori verso la zona a est del campo e strinse lentamente gli occhi nocciola.

"Era un avvertimento degli scout. Azog e il suo esercito stanno arrivando", disse, i suoi occhi privi di esitazioni.

Lo Hobbit sentì un brivido di paura farsi strada lungo la sua schiena. "Cosa? Pensavo che non sarebbe arrivato fino a mezzogiorno!"

"Ci siamo sbagliati”, rispose Tauriel mentre si allontava verso l'altro lato del campo. Bilbo si affrettò dietro di lei; lottando per tenere il passo con quelle gambe più lunghe e più ampio passo.

"Dove stiamo andando?" chiese all'Elfo.

"Dal mio re. Starà dividendo i soldati nei loro squadroni," rispose il capitano senza guardarlo.

Bilbo annuì e seguì Tauriel mentre lei lo conduceva attraverso le numerose tende e Elfi in movimento, fino a quando finalmente raggiunsero la tenda di Thranduil. Il re stava di fronte a essa; vestito con un’armatura d’argento e d'oro, con i capelli lisci trattenuti da una sottile banda di mithril. Al suo fianco pendeva una lunga ed elegante spada che era alta quasi quanto l'Hobbit stesso. La vista del re vestito a battaglia fece bloccare Bilbo a fissarlo. Aveva dimenticato, nel corso degli anni, esattamente quanto mortale il Re degli Elfi fosse veramente sotto le sue parole acide e il suo viso di porcellana.

"Tauriel," la accolse Thranduil con un piccolo cenno del capo, intrecciando le dita dietro la schiena. "La battaglia incombe finalmente su di noi."

Tauriel si chinò su un ginocchio e si portò una mano al petto, sul cuore. "Ordini, mio signore."

"Raccogli le tue truppe e portati in posizione," ordinò l'Elfo in Sindarin, i suoi occhi d'argento che non vacillarono mai, nemmeno mentre un altro corno tuonava attraverso il campo. "Conosci i tuoi ordini. Non deludermi."

Tauriel annuì una volta prima di scattare in piedi e marciare via. Con l'Elfo partitosi, il re finalmente volse gli occhi all’Hobbit in piedi al suo fianco.

"Intendi partecipare alla battaglia," commentò Thranduil, una delle sue sopracciglia che si inarcava leggermente.

Lui annuì e incrociò le braccia sul petto. “Sì. I miei amici sono là fuori e io non li lascerò combattere da soli."

"Gandalf mi ha chiesto di tenerti indietro in modo che tu sia al sicuro", disse l'Elfo mentre guardava lentamente il ladro, "ma non credo sarebbe possibile per nessuno."

"No, mi batterò in questa battaglia che Gandalf  lo voglia o meno", rispose, sollevando testardamente il mento.

Le labbra di Thranduil si contrassero ad un angolo, mentre faceva un solo cenno con la testa. "Vai quindi, mezzuomo. Vai a proteggere gli sciocchi nani. Forse questa volta accetteranno il tuo aiuto."

"Il mio nome è Bilbo", ricordò all'Elfo con un cipiglio prima di girare sui tacchi e marciare via per la battaglia.

 

 

Dopo lunghe riflessioni e discussioni con se stesso, Bilbo era a malincuore giunto alla decisione di portare l'anello per l'inizio della battaglia. Non gli piaceva l'idea, ma non riusciva a trovare altra soluzione. Era un piccolo e leggero Hobbit che andava in battaglia con elfi e uomini che non avevano alcuna fedeltà verso di lui. I suoi unici amici e compagni erano Beorn, Tauriel e Bard e lui non sapeva nemmeno dove fossero. Se voleva sopravvivere abbastanza a lungo da salvare i suoi amici, sapeva che avrebbe avuto bisogno di un vantaggio su Orchi e Goblin. L'anello era l'unico vantaggio cui poteva pensare.

_Questo non significa nulla_ , ammonì mentre si infilava l'anello nella tasca anteriore. _Non mi tenterai di nuovo. Non lo permetterò._

L'anello semplicemente rise. _Promesse, promesse_.

Davanti a sè, Bilbo poteva vedere gli Elfi e gli Uomini muoversi in posizione per accerchiare il nemico tra loro e i Nani. Gandalf aveva fatto da mediatore tra le due parti ed era riuscito a convincere Dáin e Thorin a mantenere i loro Nani stanziati di fronte a Erebor per scontrarsi lì con Orchi e Goblin. Nel frattempo, Elfi e Uomini avrebbero atteso fino a che il nemico fosse completamente intrappolato tra di loro prima di muoversi e attaccare la parte posteriore dell'esercito di Azog. Era un piano pratico, ma lo odiava perché significava che i suoi nani sarebbero stati soli contro gli Orchi e Goblin per un certo tempo.

Mentre uomini ed Elfi  continuavano a radunarsi, Bilbo si guardò intorno fino a che individuò una torre di guardia. Lentamente e con attenzione, cominciò ad arrampicarvisi fino a che riuscì a vedere sopra le teste degli Elfi e degli Uomini e a una buona distanza oltre di questi. Ciò che vide fece stringere  il suo tiro stomaco e seccare la sua bocca di colpo.

_Migliaia_ e _migliaia_ di Orchi e mannari e Goblin stavano marciando verso Erebor con Azog in testa. Il grumo nero e marrone di corpi gli sembrava una piaga che si spandeva sul terreno. Di fronte all'esercito, poteva vedere le porte chiuse appena ricostruite di Erebor con file e file di guerrieri nanici di fronte a esse. Erano in gran numero e tutti perfettamente immobili e armati mentre l'esercito di Azog marciava sempre più vicino a loro. Ma, per quanto coraggioso e pronto fosse l’esercito dei Nani, Bilbo si sentì comunque rabbrividire vedendo quanto più numeroso fosse l’esercito di Azog a confronto con il loro.

**_Devo_** _raggiungerli_ , pensò ferocemente mentre lentamente cominciava a scendere dalla torre di guardia. Nel momento in cui i suoi piedi toccarono la terra bruciata, cominciò a correre verso la città dei Nani. Non riuscì ad andare molto lontano, perché all'improvviso una mano  lo afferrò per la parte posteriore della giacca e lo fermò.

"Whoa! Dove credi di andare?" chiese Beorn mentre sollevava lo Hobbit con una mano e lo studiava.

Bilbo fece una smorfia e cercò di calciare il gigante che lo tratteneva come un gattino fastidioso. "Beorn, mettimi giù! Voglio aiutare i miei amici!"

Le sopracciglia scure di Beorn incontrarono l'attaccatura dei capelli. "Cosa? Sei impazzito? Sarai abbattuto prima ancora di arrivare a dodici piedi da loro!"

"Invece no!" negò, ancora cercando e non riuscendo a calciare il mutaforma nel petto mentre questi lo teneva più lontano. "Ho un piano! Ora mettimi giù!"

"Non succederà. Ti farai ammazzare con questa stupidità!" sottolineò il gigante, scuotendolo leggermente.

"Beorn, i miei amici sono là fuori!" urlò, indicando Erebor. "Non posso lasciarli lì a combattere da soli! Hanno bisogno del mio aiuto!"

Il viso di Beorn si ammorbidì ma ancora non rilasciò Bilbo. "Tu sei un piccolo coniglietto solitario. Che differenza puoi fare?"

Bilbo rise una risata acuta e sgradevole. "Per il mondo? Assolutamente nessuna. Per un singolo nano? Tutta. Darei la mia vita liberamente se significasse che quelli che amo possono vivere fino a vedere domani!"

"Mettilo giù, Mastro Beorn," ordinò Tauriel arrivando a passo tranquillo verso di loro nella sua armatura di cuoio scuro. Aveva legato i capelli in una lunga treccia e aveva le sue lame e arco a portata di mano ed era pronta ad andare. Si fermò accanto al mutaforma e, mettendosi una mano sul fianco, indicò il terreno con l'altra.

“Ora”, disse semplicemente lei, fissando il gigante con occhi lampeggianti.

Beorn sbuffò ma delicatamente posò lo Hobbit nuovamente a terra. Bilbo si tirò via bruscamente e fece un passo indietro per sistemarsi di nuovo il cappotto.

"Hai sentito quel  che ha in mente di fare?" chiese Beorn all'Elfo, fissandola rabbuiato e con le sopracciglia aggrottate.

"Sì. Ha intenzione di andare ad aiutare i suoi amici," rispose l'Elfo con calma mentre portava anche l'altra mano sui fianchi.

"E a te sta bene? Gli permetterai semplicemente di andarsene a zonzo sul campo per essere ucciso?" insistette il mutaforma, tendendo nuovamente la bocca in un piccolo ringhio che ha rivelò le punte dei suoi canini. Vedendolo incombere sull’esile Elfo, Bilbo fu improvvisamente molto consapevole di quanto grande Beorn fosse a confronto con lei.

Tauriel non trasalì né indietreggiò. "Non sarà ucciso perché noi stiamo andando con lui."

Beorn sbatté le palpebre. "Che cosa?"

"Che cosa?" fece eco Bilbo.

"Mi hai sentito. Tu ed io accompagneremo Mastro Baggins in battaglia", spiegò lei semplicemente.

"Ma le tue truppe...?" chiese Bilbo, indicando dove Elfi e Uomini si stavano radunando. "Non hanno bisogno di te a guidarle?"

"Ho spiegato loro gli ordini e le ho lasciate con Legolas. Staranno bene sotto il suo comando," rispose il capitano, sollevando le spalle magre.

"Dici sul serio? Vuoi che scendiamo in battaglia con lui?" discusse Beorn, strofinandosi la barba mentre prendeva palesemente in considerazione l'offerta.

Tauriel annuì. "Sì. Ci ho riflettuto già ieri, quando ha affermato che sarebbe voluto entrare in battaglia. Vedendo ciò che abbiamo di fronte ora, mi rendo conto che non posso permettergli di andare senza protezione. Sarebbe solo immorale da parte mia."

Beorn annuì. "Hai ragione. È così piccolo che sarebbe schiacciato nel giro di pochi minuti. Non dormirei bene stanotte, sapendo di aver permesso che una cosa simile accadesse."

"E io non ho voce in capitolo?" chiese Bilbo ad alta voce con un accenno di insofferenza nella voce.

"No", risposero i due all'unisono.

Un altro corno fu suonato in lontananza; un suono profondo e grave che risuonava nelle sue stesse ossa. Lo Hobbit lo riconobbe come un corno dei Nani e poi subito sentì seguire le loro grida di guerra; un’eco da Erebor sino al loro accampamento. L'esercito di Azog li aveva raggiunti e la Battaglia delle Cinque Armate era cominciata.

"Se voi due avete intenzione di venire allora dobbiamo muoverci ora", disse bruscamente, sollevando lo sguardo verso il duo più alto.

Entrambi annuirono; le loro espressioni serie e determinate mentre il suono di un altro corno squarciava l'aria. Dietro di loro poteva sentire Bard gridare ordini ai suoi uomini mentre Legolas parlava con voce più calma ai suoi soldati. Elfi e Uomini erano in procinto di separarsi e portarsi in posizione.

"Siamo con voi, Mastro Baggins," promise Tauriel, il nocciola che brillava come oro nella luce del mattino. "Fino alla fine."

"Cerchiamo solo di non spingerci così lontano," mormorò Beorn togliendosi la camicia per rivelare la parte superiore del suo corpo muscoloso e villoso. Roteò le spalle massicce all’indietro e allungò le braccia un paio di volte prima di sospirare. "Molto meglio."

"Che stai facendo?" chiese Tauriel mentre i suoi occhi studiavano l’uomo mezzo nudo.

"Ho intenzione di trasformarmi in un orso e portare voi due sulla schiena," spiegò il mutaforma, scrocchiando il collo. "Copriremo più distanza in questo modo. In più, allo stesso tempo posso tenervi al sicuro."

L'Elfo si picchiettò il labbro inferiore considerando l’idea. "Sai, ho avuto diverse cavalcature nel tempo, ma questa è la prima volta che abbia mai considerato di salire in sella a un orso."

Beorn - perché, ovviamente, non capiva i limiti  - sbirciò l’Elfa. "Tesoro, puoi cavalcarmi _quando vuoi_."

Tauriel gettò indietro la testa e rise. "Prenderò in considerazione l’offerta, Mastro Beorn."

"Oh, per l'amor di-! Voi due fate seriamente? Vi sembra questo il momento?" Bilbo chiese, gettando le braccia in aria.

"Oh non fare così, coniglietto. Do un passaggio anche a te," lo rassicurò Beorn, dimenando le folte sopracciglia.

"Ti pugnalerò nel sonno", promise lui in cambio con un sorriso dolce.

"Perverso", replicò il mutaforma prima di farsi serio. "Va bene, tesorucci, state indietro e cercate di non urlare."

L’Elfo e lo Hobbit fecero qualche passo indietro mentre le ossa di Beorn cominciavano a incrinarsi e spostarsi sotto la sua pelle; cambiando e facendosi più lunghe e più larghe. La sua pelle si fece più sottile mentre si tendeva fino al limite, la sua folta peluria che si faceva ancora più spessa e abbondante. Beorn chiuse gli occhi e strinse i denti mentre mutava, ma non urlò nonostante il dolore evidente in cui si trovava. Bilbo era sia colpito che sconvolto da tutto ciò.

"Oh," sussurrò Tauriel, con gli occhi spalancati mentre si copriva la bocca con una mano. "In tutti i miei anni, non avevo mai ..."

Lui annuì. Aveva visto Beorn trasformarsi prima, ma non aveva mai smesso di colpirlo ogni volta. "È incredibile."

"Infatti," concordò l'Elfo mentre i suoi occhi si ammorbidivano e lasciava cadere la mano.

La trasformazione di Beorn da un uomo dall’aspetto normale in un orso impiegò solo pochi minuti, e in poco tempo il gigante che torreggiava su di loro era scomparso. Al suo posto c'era un grande orso nero con una spessa pelliccia, i muscoli potenti, e gli artigli affilati. Beorn ringhiò e si scrollò una volta prima di aprire i suoi occhi scuri per incontrare i loro sguardi.

"Beorn? Stai bene?" chiese lo Hobbit, facendo un passo avanti e sollevando una mano.

L'orso sbuffò e si strofinò la faccia con una zampa che, anche tra quegli artigli e i denti, riusciva a far tenerezza.

Tauriel ridacchiò. "Penso che sia un sì. Bene, vieni allora. Ti aiuterò a salire."

Bilbo la seguì e permise alla Elfa di issarlo sulla schiena dell'orso con un unico pulito movimento. Beorn grugnì ma non si mosse mentre l'Hobbit si metteva comodo. La schiena di Beorn era così ampia che non poteva sedersi bene e scoprì di esser costretto ad affondare le dita nella folta pelliccia solo per tenersi su. Tauriel salì facilmente e si sistemò alle sue spalle; le sue gambe più lunghe in grado di cavalcare l'orso più comodamente. Avvolse un braccio sicuro intorno alla vita dello Hobbit e lo spinse ad appoggiare la schiena contro il suo petto.

"Ti tengo, Mastro Baggins", lo rassicurò, accarezzandogli la vita. "Non ti lascerò cadere."

“Grazie”, rispose seccamente mentre avvolgeva più della folta pelliccia intorno alle sue dita. "Vogliamo andare allora?"

"Sì," concordò l'Elfo come batteva i tacchi contro le costole dell'orso. "Mastro Beorn, siamo pronti! Andiamo!"

Beorn sbuffò ma si accovacciò prima di saltare in uno sprint che sorprese entrambi i suoi cavalieri. Bilbo affondò le ginocchia nella schiena dell’orso e si spinse contro la Elfa alle sue spalle mentre finalmente si facevano strada verso la Battaglia delle Cinque Armate.

 

 

 La guerra non era qualcosa che Bilbo credeva avrebbe mai imparato a tollerare. Oh, sapeva combattere quando ne aveva bisogno e poteva perfino ferire il suo nemico se avesse dovuto, ma uccidere non sarebbe mai stato naturale per lui. Anche quando era per difesa di un altro o di se stesso, non poteva evitare il peso freddo del senso di colpa che si annidava nel suo stomaco, mentre guardava spegnersi la luce negli occhi di qualcuno. Correndo in battaglia con Beorn e Tauriel, si chiese ancora una volta come  avrebbe fatto a sconfiggere un esercito e salvare i suoi amici, quando non riusciva nemmeno a digerire il pensiero di uccidere.

Mentre Beorn li portava sempre più vicino a Erebor, l'Hobbit si rese conto che c’erano anche _più_ Goblin e Orchi di quanto avesse inizialmente pensato. I Nani riuscivano a fronteggiare da soli quell'orda per il momento, ma poteva vedere chiaramente che non sarebbe durata a lungo. Elfi e Uomini dovevano fare in fretta.

"Hai un piano?" chiese Tauriel, chinandosi leggermente a parlargli in un orecchio.

Lui annuì. "Ho bisogno di trovare Thorin e i suoi nipoti prima! Azog è determinato a ucciderli più che tutti gli altri!"

"Come vuoi!" rispose Tauriel mentre estraeva il suo arco e una freccia. "Chinati contro Mastro Beorn così che possa mirare i colpi!"

Bilbo si chinò rapidamente sul suo stomaco e si bloccò con ginocchia e gomiti mentre l’Elfo dietro di lui cominciava a mietere Orchi e mannari e Goblin senza interruzione. Ogni colpo filava rapido e liscio e fischiava attraverso l'aria con facilità. Non riusciva a vedere tutti i bersagli viventi che l’Elfa colpiva, ma era sicuro che ciascuno di loro fosse morto nel momento stesso in cui la freccia lasciava l’arco.

Sotto di loro, Beorn emise un ruggito che suonò più come una risata che un grido di battaglia. Bilbo ebbe la sensazione che il mutaforma stesse godendo nel guardare Tauriel abbattere il nemico con tanta facilità.

"Ci stiamo avvicinando all’orda principale!" avvertì Tauriel, incoccando un'altra freccia e sollevandosi sulle ginocchia. "Preparati, Mastro Baggins!"

Lui annuì e si spinse fino in ginocchio e afferrò l’elsa di Pungolo. Oltre la testa di Beorn, vide un altro Orco cadere per una freccia di Tauriel, mentre al suo fianco un Goblin era squartato a metà da un Nano. Ovunque guardasse sembrava ci fossero Nani che combattevano contro gli Orchi e i mannari e i Goblin, ma vide che nessuno di questi era dei _suoi_ Nani.

Beorn rilasciò un altro ruggito che rombò attraverso di lui e fece scuotere le sue ossa sino al midollo. Una buona parte degli Orchi e mannari si voltò verso di loro a quel suono, e potè vederli correre per affrontare l'orso ed i suoi cavalieri. Dietro di lui Tauriel scoccò un'altra freccia; abbattendo uno dei mannari e portando il suo cavaliere Orco a cadere. Altri due incontrarono la stessa sorte, ma altri cinque Orchi sui loro mannari si apprestarono ad attaccarli.

"Preparati a saltare!" ordinò Tauriel mentre si faceva scivolare l'arco intorno al collo e sguainava le sue spade.

Prima che Bilbo potesse chiedere come, la Elfa si alzò in piedi e saltò giù dall'orso e su uno dei cavalieri Orchi. Parò facilmente la spada nemica con una mano mentre affondava l'altra nel collo vulnerabile atterrando. Il mannaro inciampò per il cambio improvviso di peso e si schiantò al suolo; sbalzando il suo cavaliere dalla sella. Mentre l'Orco moriva e gorgogliava nel suo stesso sangue, Tauriel fece facilmente scivolare la lama insanguinata dietro di sè; accoltellò il mannaro nel lato scoperto del suo collo e pose fine alla sua vita con un movimento del polso.

"Come faccio a competere con questo?" mormorò tra sé Bilbo mentre si gettava dalla schiena di Beorn. Si costrinse a rotolare in modo imbarazzante colpendo il suolo, che fece urlare alle sue costole una serie di imprecazioni. Quando si fermò, si rialzò vertiginosamente in piedi e guardò in su appena in tempo per vedere Beorn tranciare un Orco e un mannaro allo stesso tempo.

Due dei cinque cavalieri erano morti, ma gli altri tre erano ancora vivi e combattevano ancora più ferocemente seguendo il loro esempio. Tauriel facilmente ne abbattè uno con il suo arco, mentre Beorn procedette a schiaffare un altro dei cavalieri dalla sua imbracatura con una zampa gigante. Ma uno di essi notò lo Hobbit e si diresse al galoppo verso di lui con un ringhio.

_Oh, magnifico_ , pensò prima di gettarsi di lato per evitare di essere calpestato. Mentre girava sui talloni, l'Orco virò indietro e cercò di colpirlo alla testa con un'ascia gigante. Bilbo si chinò e sguainò la propria lama in un arco; colpendo il mannaro sul muso, mentre tentava di scagliarsi contro di lui. Ringhiò e si ritrasse accucciandosi; solo per prepararsi a saltare nuovamente ma fallendo come una freccia gli si conficcava nella fronte.

Il mannaro crollò a terra; sbalzando il proprio cavaliere dalla sella. Vedendo l’opportunità, balzò in avanti e affondò la spada più forte che potè nel collo dell'Orco. L'Orco scattò un paio di volte mentre il sangue nero cominciava a fuoriuscire in tutto il mondo prima di collassare al suolo. Bilbo evitò accuratamente di guardarlo negli occhi che si rabbuiavano e fece forza per estrarre la spada. Era affondata in profondità e dovette mettere un piede sul petto dell’Orco per fare forza e liberare Pungolo da dov’era infissa.

"Mastro Baggins!" urlò Tauriel, catturando la sua attenzione. Quando alzò lo sguardo, vide l’Elfo che immobilizzava un Orco con una presa intorno alla testa e lo usava come scudo contro un altro, mentre seppelliva la spada nel Goblin alle sue spalle. Come vide di avere la sua attenzione, lei di scatto indicò con la testa a Beorn e lui si voltò a guardare appena in tempo per vedere l'orso strappare la gola di un Orco con le zanne.

"Perché avrei dovuto guardarlo?!" si lamentò lo Hobbit, sentendo il suo stomaco torcersi.

Tauriel roteò visibilmente gli occhi mentre spingeva il suo scudo contro l’Orco da cui si stava difendendo, per poi passarli entrambi a fil di spada. "Elfi e Uomini sono in arrivo perciò torna sulla schiena di Mastro Beorn!"

Bilbo tirò su col naso ma rinfoderò Pungolo e corse di nuovo verso Beorn. Una volta che fu abbastanza vicino, l'orso si chinò e gli permise di salire sulla schiena. Fece una piccola smorfia a contatto con la pelliccia sanguinante, ma si costrinse comunque a seppellire le sue dita nelle folte ciocche raggrumate. Presto sentì Tauriel sistemarsi dietro di lui; un braccio che gli scivolava nuovamente intorno alla vita, , mentre l'altro stringeva la spada in posizione e pronta.

"Andiamo a trovare i tuoi amici", gli disse l'Elfo in un orecchio mentre dava una gomitata a Beorn e si lanciavano attraverso il campo.

Intorno a loro, la battaglia continuò.

 

 


	26. Capitolo 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Non mi appartengono alcuno dei personaggi familiari, delle ambientazioni, degli aspetti della trama o degli elementi presenti in questa storia. Appartengono tutti a **J.R.R. Tolkien** (probabilmente intento a rivoltarsi nella tomba).

Tra loro tre, Dori era quello che sapeva meglio cosa volesse dire vivere da soli.

La loro madre era stata una Nana bellissima. Con i suoi capelli rosso fuoco, gli occhi sempreverdi, e il suo sorriso di sfida, incantava tutti quelli che incontrasse. Amava facilmente, perdonava tutti, e non aveva mai permesso alla sua umile condizione sociale di discendente da un figlio illegittimo della famiglia reale di abbatterla. Era feroce e selvaggia come il vento; senza mai inchinarsi a nessuno e senza mai stabilirsi definitivamente in un posto. Dori sapeva che avrebbe potuto vivere mille anni e avrebbe ancora sentito la mancanza della sua bellissima madre tanto quanto il giorno della sua morte.

##  Capitolo 25

Ma per quanto affascinante sua madre sia stata, non poteva dire fosse un buon genitore. Dal giorno in cui era nato era stato relegato in un angolo e dimenticato sino a che a sua mamma fosse servito qualcosa. Aveva imparato a camminare e parlare senza di lei. Aveva imparato a mangiare, vestirsi, e proteggersi senza di lei. E aveva imparato a confortarsi quando era spaventato o solo senza di lei.

A volte Dori voleva poterla odiare per essere stata una madre così di merda, ma lui davvero non poteva. Il suo cuore desiderava ancora troppo il suo amore e le sue attenzioni per portarle risentimento. E, a lungo andare, sapeva che era meglio così. Senza sua madre in giro, aveva imparato a essere forte e a prendersi cura di se stesso. Queste abilità si erano rivelate utilissime quando Nori e Ori erano poi nati.

Il giorno in cui sua madre gli mise Nori tra le braccia, gli disse di tenerlo d’occhio e prendersi cura di lui, prima di partire. Gli bastò lanciare uno sguardo al suo fratellino e per innamorarsene. Finalmente non era più solo. Aveva qualcuno da amare e confortare e che gli tenesse compagnia. Per una volta in vita sua, Dori finalmente seppe cosa volesse dire amare ed essere amati in cambio.

Fece del suo meglio per crescere il fratello ma era difficile cercare di essere un adulto quando eri ancora solo un bambino. E mentre Nori cresceva, si faceva evidente che avesse ereditato più degli occhi e delle labbra e delle dita della loro madre. Aveva ereditato anche il suo lato selvaggio e feroce e la capacità di affascinare chiunque incontrasse. Quei tratti gli avevano portato più problemi di quanti Dori tenesse a ricordare. All’inizio, poteva combatterli, ma come Nori cresceva diventava sempre più vivace e indipendente. Voleva liberarsi dei modi iperprotettivi del fratello maggiore e derideva i suoi continui assillamenti. Dori si fece quindi da parte a malincuore e diede al fratello la possibilità di vivere la sua vita anche se questo lo lasciava nuovamente solo.

Ma era forte e lo accettò. Anche dopo che Erebor cadde e furono costretti a fuggire verso le città degli uomini, la madre e il fratello continuarono a tenersi a distanza da lui. Se ne fece una ragione e si è concentrò sul risparmiare e sul tenere le loro tracce quando scomparivano per giorni e giorni. Non era una vita felice, ma non era neanche orribile, e Dori si concentrava su tutte le proprie benedizioni e andava avanti.

Poi un giorno nacque Ori.

In molti modi, Ori sembrava più il figlio di suo fratello. Come con Nori, la madre lasciò Ori con lui per essere libera prima di ripartire. Con la grande differenza di età tra di loro e la loro madre assente, Dori è divenne sia la madre che il padre che il fratello di Ori. Era quello che lo aveva nutrito e lo aveva cambiato e che gli aveva cantato le ninna nanne per farlo addormentare. Gli aveva insegnato a camminare e parlare e leggere e cantare e cucire e tanti altri piccoli dettagli utili nella vita. Ori era diventato tutto per lui e ancora una volta dopo molto tempo Dori scoprì di non essere solo.

Quando la loro madre dunque morì - e quanto gli sembrava strano essere un orfano alla sua età - Nori, infine, tornò per rimanere. Di tanto in tanto vagava ancora, ovviamente, ma non stava lontano così a lungo quanto prima, e tornava sempre. Con i suoi due fratelli lì con lui, Dori sentiva di avere di nuovo una famiglia. Che non era più solo e non lo sarebbe stato mai più.

Essere solo per tanto tempo lo aveva portato ad essere abbastanza bravo nel leggere la solitudine negli altri. Poteva vederla negli occhi di Bifur e nelle spalle di Thorin e nei sorrisi di Bilbo. A volte la intravedeva anche in Gandalf ma era qualcosa di fugace e raro. Non sapeva dire perché alcuno di loro si sentisse isolato quando era circondato da tanti cari che li avevano amati, ed effettivamente non era nemmeno affar suo chiedere. Ma ciò che Dori sapeva era che la solitudine era un'esperienza paralizzante che poteva mangiarti fino all’osso. Aveva passato così tanti anni da solo, che non sopportava l'idea di vedere nessuno dei suoi amici – _la sua famiglia_ – passare la stessa cosa. Così aveva silenziosamente giurato a se stesso che sarebbe rimasto con la Compagnia ed i suoi fratelli per tutto il tempo in cui avrebbero avuto bisogno di lui.

Perché senza di loro, Dori sapeva che anche lui sarebbe stato solo.

 

 Bilbo aveva dimenticato quanto la guerra fosse rumorosa.

Era un dettaglio stupido e insignificante da notare nel bel mezzo di un campo di battaglia. Ma – cavalcando sulla schiena di Beorn attraverso la distesa di morti mentre Tauriel trapassava Orchi e Goblin senza distinzione con la propria spada -  il rumore era tutto ciò su cui riusciva a concentrarsi. Sentiva lo scontro del ferro contro il ferro mentre le armi si scontravano e le armature si colpivano. Poteva sentire le grida di battaglia di ogni razza – gli Orchi gutturali; i Goblin stridenti; il canto degli Elfi; i Nani fragorosi; e anche i ruggiti degli uomini – mentre creavano un’unica sinfonia di guerra. Poteva anche sentire le grida di dolore e di morte mentre sia i suoi alleati che nemici cadevano sotto a una lama o una freccia o una scure. Queste ultime grida gli fecero serrare gli occhi e seppellire più strette le dita nella pelliccia di Beorn.

Non voleva ascoltare le canzoni dei morti di nuovo.

"Mi sembra di vedere alcuni dei tuoi compagni!" commentò Tauriel dopo un po’ di tempo. Aprì gli occhi e guardò verso il punto che gli indicava l’Elfo, e vide quelli che sembravano Nori, Balin, e Glóin. Combattevano spalla a spalla stretti in un cerchio contro il nemico e sfoggiavano un paio di ferite. Balin, in particolare, aveva un taglio lungo il viso che gli aveva imbrattato di sangue le guance come colori di guerra.

“Vogliamo raggiungerli?" gli chiese l'Elfo dietro di sé e lui annuì estraendo il fischietto.

"Senza chiedere," dichiarò Bilbo prima di fischiare più forte possibile.

I Nani si voltarono all’unisono a quel suono. Purtroppo, gli orchi e i goblin e i mannari si girarono a loro volta per affrontare il trio in arrivo. I suoi nani furono in grado di fermarne un paio ma la maggior parte aveva già cominciato a caricarli; le armi insanguinate pronte ad aprire qualche altra gola.

"Beorn, non attaccarli!" ordinò Bilbo tirando fuori la sua sacca dalla giacca e aprendola rapidamente per recuperare una manciata di sacchetti più piccoli. Insieme ad essi estrasse un fiammifero e lo accese velocemente.

"Cosa fai?" chiese Tauriel abbattendo qualche mannaro con il suo arco.

"State a guardare", rispose prima di accendere i piccoli fascetti e gettarli più forte che poteva verso i demoni che si avvicinavano.

I risultati furono immediati. Le piccole confezioni esplosero; alcune a mezz’aria e altre nel momento in cui toccavano gli Orchi e i Goblin. Pezzi di carne e armature volarono via, mentre le vittime strillavano e cadevano al suolo. Alcuni si contorcevano nelle fiamme mentre altri semplicemente si dissanguavano per le nuove ferite.

"Che cosa hai fatto?" gli sussurrò trasalendo Tauriel in un orecchio mentre la presa intorno alla sua vita si serrava.

Lui roteò gli occhi. "Li ho fatti saltare in aria, ovviamente."

"Sì, ho visto quella parte, ma _come_?" ribatté l'Elfo mentre Beorn cominciava a galoppare verso i Nani.

"Con zolfo, carbone e salnitro", elencò facilmente. "Sono gli ingredienti per i fuochi d'artificio di Gandalf."

"Quando li hai preparati?" chiese la guerriera.

"Ieri", spiegò, facendo una smorfia mentre Beorn calpestava un Goblin in attacco senza esitazione. "Cosa pensavi facessi tutto il giorno? Piangere e scrivere poesie tristi?"

Tauriel rise con la sua risata di campanelli nel vento ed estrasse nuovamente l’arco mentre raggiunsero il punto in cui stavano i Nani. Beorn non si era ancora fermato che Bilbo stava spingendo via Tauriel per scivolare sulla schiena dell'orso. Scattò verso i suoi amici e fece del suo meglio per non inciampare o scivolare sui cadaveri insanguinati intorno a loro.

"Bilbo!" gridò Glóin in segno di saluto; catturandolo in un mezzo abbraccio e facendo ruotare lo Hobbit in modo da poter colpire con l’ascia nell'addome di un Orco che li stava caricando. "Cosa ci fai qui ?! Gandalf ha detto che saresti stato nel campo con qualche maledetto fotti-alberi!"

"Gandalf avrebbe dovuto parlarne con _me_ prima di decidere cosa avrei fatto", replicò bruscamente, affondando Pungolo in un Goblin vicino che stava tentando di amputate la gamba di Glóin.

"Quegli esplosivi che hai lanciato ai vermi -  me ne parlerai, più tardi!" dichiarò Nori, facendo oscillare la lunga mazza chiodata con entrambe le mani sin nel petto di un Orco in arrivo.

"Affare fatto!" rispose Bilbo, schivando un martello insanguinato mentre cercava di colpire un cranio. "Dove sono gli altri?!"

"Ci siamo separati, ma Thorin dovrebbe comunque essere vicino alle porte! Gli altri stanno probabilmente cercando di tornare da lui come noi!" spiegò Balin, brandendo ascia e spada, allo stesso tempo, in una danza sincronizzata.

Bilbo annuì e permise a Glóin di strattonarlo a sinistra in modo da evitare un mannaro in carica. La bestia non durò a lungo, mentre Balin gli affondava la spada nel collo e Nori mandava in frantumi la sua cassa toracica. "Abbiamo bisogno di arrivare a loro prima di Azog! Tutta questa battaglia esiste solo perché vuole uccidere Thorin e Fili e Kili!"

"Più facile a dirsi che a farsi!" sottolineò Nori abbassando bruscamente una spalla per evitare una mazza e poi girandosi di scatto facendo cadere un Goblin dai suoi stessi piedi. "Quest’orda non ci permetterà di passare!"

"Non ti preoccupare, ho un piano!" lo rassicurò tirando fuori altri dei suoi fuochi d'artificio e un fiammifero, "e non siamo soli! Tauriel! Beorn!"

Beorn ruggì in riconoscimento finendo si azzannare un mannaro. Nelle vicinanze, Tauriel fece un impressionante salto all’indietro per evitare una spada e scoccò una freccia a testa in giù al suo aggressore. La freccia uccise facilmente l'Orco prima che lei fosse ordinatamente atterrata di nuovo sui suoi piedi.

"Sono qui!" gridò, lanciandosi la treccia oltre la spalla con una mano e scorrendo il pugnale nella faccia di un Goblin con l'altra.

Balin per un istante si fermò e si prese un momento per guardare quell'animale ruggente strappare la carne del nemico come se fosse fatto di carta. " _Beorn_?! Il mutaforma da prima?!"

"Che cosa ci fai con _loro_ ?!" chiese Glóin seppellendo l'ascia nella testa di un Orco; il sangue e la carne che gli schizzavano sul volto che non batteva ciglio. "Un cane gigante e una delicata ragazza non sono affatto una protezione adeguata! Dov'è il re delle piante infestanti e delle ghiande?! _Lui_ avrebbe dovuto proteggerti!"

"Chi stai chiamando _delicata_ , donnola?!" ribatté Tauriel; calciando una lama arrugginita via dalla mano di un Goblin che aveva tentato di accoltellarla nella coscia. Prese poi a calci il Goblin facendolo volare lontano da lei.

Glóin ringhiò e immerse la sua ascia nella spalla di un mannaro con più forza del necessario. " _Donnola_?! Ti faccio vedere io chi è la donnola tu mangia-terra,  piccola-"

"Glóin, basta! Non è il momento!" urlò Nori mentre gettava uno dei suoi pugnali in un Orco all’attacco. "Bilbo, qual è il tuo piano?!"

"Usiamo questi fuochi d'artificio e Beorn per tagliargli un percorso attraverso l'esercito e fino alle porte!" rispose lo Hobbit, facendo una smorfia mentre la spada di un Goblin lo scalfiva nel braccio prima che potesse fermarlo con Pungolo.

"L’idea mi piace!" disse Balin prima di ringhiare mentre l'ascia di un Orco lo colpiva nella clavicola. Non penetrò attraverso la sua spessa armatura ma Bilbo ebbe la sensazione che il Nano si sarebbe trovato una brutta contusione per mezzogiorno. L'Orco in questione non durò a lungo, come Balin lo decapitò ordinatamente in un gesto.

"Muoviamoci allora!" ordinò Tauriel prima di afferrare Bilbo dalla parte posteriore della giacca e gettarlo sulla schiena di Beorn. Lo Hobbit gridò a quella mossa, ma avvolse comunque istintivamente la mano libera nella pelliccia dell'orso e bloccò le ginocchia in modo da non cadere.

"Avvisami prima di farlo!" la rimproverò.

"Non posso promettertelo!" ribatté l'Elfo mentre dava una testata a un Orco che l'aveva afferrata. "Hai intenzione di accendere quegli spara-coriandoli entro il prossimo secolo, Mastro Baggins?"

"E tu hai intenzione di chiamarmi con il mio nome prima che finisca questo secolo?" ribattè anche se cominciò ad accendere alcuni dei suoi fuochi d'artificio per poi gettarli il più forte possibile in mezzo alla folla di Orchi e Goblin.

"Beorn, spostati appena ne hai la possibilità", disse, mentre i fuochi d'artificio si spegnevano.

Beorn ringhiò in quello che sembrava un segno di assenso prima di balzare in avanti attraverso il fumo e gli Orchi e Goblin urlanti. Dietro di loro poteva sentire Tauriel gridare agli altri di seguirli e lui subito estrasse altri esplosivi.

Va bene, Bilbo. Vediamo quanti di questi bastardi puoi far saltare in aria, pensò prima di illuminare la zona ancora una volta in un lampo di fuoco e fumo.

 

 Bilbo non avrebbe saputo dire per quanto tempo durò la battaglia. Non sapeva dire se avessero impiegato ore o minuti per farsi strada attraverso quell’orda di demoni per raggiungere Erebor. Sapeva solo del movimento frenetico per accendere i suoi esplosivi e gettarli contro il nemico, sperando di non aver fatto del male a nessuno dei loro alleati nel frattempo. A intervalli si voltava indietro per controllare i suoi compagni e li trovava sempre più sanguinanti e stanchi ad ogni passo. Faceva male al suo cuore e faceva prudere le sue dita dalla voglia di unirsi alla battaglia, ma ogni volta che cercava di scivolare giù da Beorn, l'orso lo costringeva a rimanere in groppa. Alla fine rinunciò a combattere il mutaforma perché era chiaro che non sarebbe sceso di lì a breve.

Quando finalmente raggiunsero le porte di Erebor, Bilbo sentì il sangue nelle proprie vene farsi di ghiaccio.

Azog non era in vista, il che non importava visto che c’erano Orchi e Goblin più che sufficienti a compensare la sua assenza. Erano tutti concentrati sulle porte della città, dove qualche Nano familiare si difendeva ancora in piedi tra i cadaveri di alleati e nemici. Lo Hobbit individuò Dwalin per primo, che combatteva con un’intensità meccanica di fronte ai feriti, ma ancora vivi, Fili e Kili. Nelle vicinanze stava Dáin; feroce e incrollabile mentre passava sistematicamente a fil di lama un nemico dopo l'altro senza interruzioni. Infine, più lontano da loro, combatteva il Re sotto la Montagna.

In un primo momento Bilbo non era sicuro di cosa non andasse nella vista che gli si parava di fronte. Thorin era ferito e sanguinante, ma non sembrava stanco o debole come gli altri. Combatteva con la stessa fluida grazia di sempre e colpiva facilmente Goblin e mannari senza distinzioni. Non fu sino a che potè osservarlo per un momento che Bilbo fu finalmente in grado di individuare cosa c’era di così sbagliato con il re.

Thorin stava combattendo spericolatamente.

Tutte le aperture e debolezze che di solito proteggeva così accuratamente erano ora esposte e vulnerabili. Mentre guardava, un Orco fu in grado di oltrepassare le difese del nano sin troppo facilmente e quasi tagliargli la testa. Thorin fu a malapena in grado di evitarlo e si ritrovò con un brutto taglio all'orecchio, invece. Guardando il re lottare così stupidamente, Bilbo sentì la paura e lo shock fondersi nelle fiamme della rabbia.

_No. Questo **NON** continuerà_.

Prima che Beorn potesse fermarlo, l'Hobbit si gettò giù dall'orso e corse verso il re dei Nani. Si chinò e saltò e filò attraverso i ranghi nemici e fu in grado di schivare la maggior parte delle loro armi e mani. Un Orco fu in grado di afferrargli la giacca ma risolse rapidamente il problema tagliando la manica con Pungolo. Aveva perso gran parte della sua manica sinistra, ma non gli importava mentre continuava a correre per raggiungere il fianco di Thorin.

"Thorin!" urlò mentre si faceva sempre più vicino. "Thorin, imbecille, guardia bassa a sinistra!"

Il Nano fece come detto e parò il colpo in arrivo da un Goblin. Mentre infilzava la bestia con Orcrist, alzò lo sguardo e incontrò gli occhi di Bilbo con il suo paio selvaggio.

"Bilbo! Che ci fai _qui_ ?!" urlò mentre il viso sbiancava sotto tutto il sangue e la sporcizia che vi erano incrostati.

Bilbo lo derise ed evitò un mannaro che tentò di azzannargli il viso. "Mi hai bandito da Erebor, ricordi ?! Non hai detto nulla riguardo al terreno circostante!"

"Non è quel che intendevo!" replicò Thorin, afferrando il polso di un Orco per bloccarlo mentre cercava di colpirlo con un martello sulla testa. "Che ci fai qui fuori nella battaglia?! Tu dovresti essere al campo con Thranduil dove è sicuro!"

"E lasciarti da solo a combattere Azog?!" lo schernì in risposta. "Mai in un milione di anni!"

"Dannazione, mezzuomo, non posso combattere con te qui!" ringhiò Thorin girando il polso dell’Orco riducendolo in ginocchio per poi decapitarlo. "Torna al campo!"

"Così ora è mezzuomo? Ho perso il tuo rispetto insieme alla tua fiducia quando mi hai mandato via?!" iniziò a discutere, cercando di ignorare il dolore che quella parola aveva portato con sé. Dietro di lui poteva sentire il ruggito di Beorn e le maledizioni di Nori mentre gli altri finalmente li raggiungevano.

Thorin sogghignò e indicò Bilbo con una mano mentre l'altra spezzava una freccia in arrivo di lato. "Non guardarmi con _quegli_ occhi! Non hai il diritto di dirti offeso quando sei stato _tu_ a rubare da _me_!"

Bilbo sogghignò  in risposta mentre roteava fuori dalla portata della mazza di un Orco. "Non mi hai lasciato altra scelta! Cosa dovevo fare con te così accecato dalle tue stesse paure?! Tener le mani in mano e aspettare che ti facessi uccidere da solo?! Preferirei rubare mille gioielli e sfidare Smaug un’altra volta prima di lasciare che _una cosa simile_ accada!"

"Non è il tuo posto decidere del mio destino!" rimproverò il re mentre lo Hobbit si portava finalmente al suo fianco. Come Bilbo si fermò davanti a lui, vibrò Orcrist sopra la testa dello scassinatore per bloccare l’affondo della spada di un Orco che altrimenti l’avrebbe trafitto. Con un grugnito, il Nano estrasse la spada e tirò Bilbo dietro di sé con la mano libera.

"Porti solo problemi qui fuori", ringhiò Thorin mentre parava un altro colpo dell’Orco e poi gli amputava il braccio. Come l'Orco strillò, il re ha guidò la propria spada nel suo petto e concluse le sue sofferenze prima di voltarsi di nuovo verso lo Hobbit alle sue spalle.

"Entra nella città prima di essere ucciso," ringhiò, indicando Erebor con Orcrist.

Bilbo scosse la testa e sollevò il mento. "No! Io resto qui con te e gli altri!"

"Dannazione, Bilbo, questo non è il momento di essere testardo!"

"Io non ti lascio solo! Stai combattendo troppo-"

"FìLI!"

Il duo battibeccante si voltò all’unisono all'urlo terrorizzato che tagliò l’intero campo di battaglia. Trovarono Kili disteso a terra; il suo arco spezzato a pochi passi di distanza e la bocca che sanguinava copiosamente. I suoi occhi scuri erano spalancati e il suo viso era pallido mentre fissava il Nano torreggiante su di lui. Fili era alto e immobile con la sua spada sepolta nello stomaco del grande Orco di fronte a sè. La spada dell’Orco era affondata in profondità nella spalla sinistra del principe. Fili non sembrò accorgersi della ferita mentre spinse e girò la spada ancora più in profondità per poi affondare la sua seconda lama nel petto dell’Orco. L'Orco sobbalzò e poi cadde; lasciandosi dietro la lama e crollando a terra in un pasticcio convulso di sangue nero.

Il principe rimase immobile a guardare finchè la creatura ebbe finalmente smesso di contrarsi prima infine di crollare in ginocchio. Mentre guardavano, Fili afferrò la spalla dove la lama era ancora sepolta e quasi sarebbe caduto se suo fratello non lo avesse afferrato. Kili lo tenne saldamente e quasi se lo tirò in grembo mentre le sue mani aleggiavano sopra la ferita; incerte sul da farsi.

" _Fili_ " Thorin rimase a bocca aperta, inciampando verso i suoi nipoti e quasi lasciando cadere la prorpia spada. "Oh, Mahal no. _Non_ loro, non _loro_. Non i miei _ragazzi_ ...!"

Bilbo ignorò il re e si voltò verso dove i suoi amici stavano combattendo. Si portò le mani intorno alla bocca e gridò più forte che potè verso di loro "BEORN! TAURIEL! PORTATE I PRINCIPI NELLA CITTà!"

L'orso e l’Elfo si voltarono come un sol corpo verso dove giacevano i due fratelli prima di scattare verso di loro. Mentre tagliavano attraverso l'esercito invasore, Dwalin e Dáin si spostarono per proteggere i due nani più giovani mentre orchi e mannari e goblin scendevano su di loro. Rassicurato sul fatto che i principi sarebbero stati al sicuro, per il momento, l'Hobbit rivolse nuovamente la sua attenzione al re ancora stordito.

"Thorin, riprenditi! Ora non è il momento di cadere in pezzi!" gridò, afferrando il braccio del Nano.

Thorin lo ignorò; gli occhi ancora incollati sui suoi nipoti. "No, come posso ... devo ..."

Bilbo sentì la propria pazienza sfilacciarsi in qualcosa di ancora più sottile. Strattonando indietro il re, si spostò fino essere di fronte al nano più alto e lo colpì nel petto con la mano libera. "BASTA! Se vuoi salvare i figli di tua sorella concentrati sul rimanere in vita! Non gli servi a nulla da morto!"

Thorin sbatté le palpebre due volte; i suoi occhi che oscillavano tra il nero ebano e un blu torbido. Prima che i suoi occhi potessero stabilirsi su un colore, si spalancarono e le sopracciglia incontrarono l'attaccatura dei capelli. Bilbo ebbe solo un secondo per chiedersi perché, quando il re lo tirò in un abbraccio e si voltò di scatto. Il movimento lo lasciò stordito e disorientato e non fu fino a che sentì Thorin gemere contro i suoi capelli che si rese conto che qualcosa non andava.

"Thorin? Cosa ...?" cominciò a chiedere prima di notare la freccia che usciva dalla schiena del re. “Thorin! Che cosa hai _fatto_ ?!"

"Ti ho protetto," ringhiò il Nano, tirandosi indietro e allungando una mano sulla schiena per rompere l'asta della freccia. "Perché sembra che tu non riesca a farlo da solo!"

"Disse il Nano con una freccia nella schiena!" replicò Bilbo mentre i suoi occhi cercavano i loro amici. "Aspetta e lasciami chiamare aiuto! Allora possiamo farti portare nella città-"

"Giù!" ordinò Thorin in risposta, spingendolo verso il basso e fuori dalla traiettoria di un'ascia volante. "Posso ancora lottare, ora stai dietro di me!"

"Così si puoi farti ferire di nuovo? Non credo proprio!"

"Perché _tu_ sei anche solamente _qui_?!" ringhiò il re, schivando maldestramente la lancia di un Goblin. “Perché sei tornato a tormentarmi?! Non era sufficiente aver tradito la mia fiducia e aver rubato il più grande tesoro della mia famiglia?!"

Bilbo gemette e spinse il gomito di nuovo in faccia ad un Orco. "Sei serio?! Vuoi davvero avere questa conversazione _adesso_?!"

"Rispondi alla domanda!" scattò il Nano spezzando a metà la lancia del Goblin con la sua spada.

"Stupido Nano! Come puoi non vedere che ho fatto tutto questo per salvare te,  perché sei tu il _mio_ tesoro?!" ringhiò indietro, evitando un pugno dell’Orco e infilzando Pungolo nelle sue interiora. Tirandosi indietro e voltandosi verso Thorin, trovò il re congelato nel momento, con la bocca aperta e gli occhi di un ampio e afoso blu.

"Che cosa…?" mormorò il Nano prima di imprecare mentre il Goblin che stava combattendo gli affondava una spada nella coscia.

Bilbo sentì il mondo vorticare sotto i suoi piedi.

_-Thorin prende un ultimo respiro e poi quasi sospira mentre muore. I suoi occhi azzurri si fanno senza vita e vuoti e sembrano più come i gioielli che la sua razza ama tanto. La mano inerte nel suo paio cade attraverso le sue dita insanguinate e comincia a piangere più forte, perché tutto quello che ha fatto fino a questo punto è stato inutile. Thorin è morto e sepolto per sempre-_

"THORIN!"

Il re ringhiò e decapitò il Goblin in un colpo solo prima di cadere in ginocchio. Piantò Orcrist nel terreno per appoggiarsi mentre con la mano libera tastava la sua ferita; cercando di fermare il sangue che gli sgorgava tra le dita e giù lungo la gamba.

Bilbo si mosse ancora prima che il goblin fosse morto; saltando oltre il cadavere di un mannaro e scivolando sul campo di battaglia insanguinato prima di cadere in ginocchio accanto al nano ferito. Sentiva il fango e il sangue inzuppargli i pantaloni e i gambali; sporcandogli la pelle e facendola prudere. Una volta accanto al re, spinse la propria mano contro quella di Thorin sulla sua ferita. Sentiva le indicazioni di Oìn nella sua mente dirgli che aveva bisogno di fermare l'emorragia prima di tutto.

"Dannazione," maledisse Thorin, stringendo la mascella e l'elsa della sua spada. "B-Bilbo vai via di qui. Non posso p-proteggerti in questo modo!"

"Smetti di parlare", ordinò mentre si toglieva il cappotto e spingeva via la mano di Thorin per legarlo intorno alla coscia il più stretto possibile. Il re sibilò per il dolore, ma non si oppose. Ma prima che Bilbo potesse finire di legarlo una seconda volta, Thorin imprecò nuovamente e lo spinse verso il basso e con entrambe le mani affondò Orcrist in un Orco che li stava attaccando.

"Devi andartene prima che ci uccidano entrambi," ringhiò il Nano mentre girava la lama una volta prima di estrarla.

"Meno male che siamo qui per aiutare, allora," strascicò Nori, mentre calciava via i corpi degli orchi morti e sbatteva la mazza in un Goblin nelle vicinanze.

"Non possiamo proprio lasciarvi da soli un attimo, vero?" commentò Glóin, bloccando facilmente una freccia in direzione di Thorin.

"Bilbo, stai con lui finchè Óin ci trova. Terremo gli scarafaggi a distanza" ordinò Balin prendendo posizione davanti al cugino.

Bilbo annuì e si spostò per aiutare Thorin mentre il re inciampava nuovamente in ginocchio. Con suo terrore, il nano stava cominciando a farsi più pallido e le sue mani cominciavano a tremare intorno all'elsa della spada. "Thorin! Thorin, guardami! Dobbiamo-"

"I ragazzi sono ... sono ...?" sussurrò il re a bocca aperta, abbandonandosi nel fianco dell’Hobbit mentre Bilbo avvolgeva un braccio intorno alle sue spalle per tenerlo stabilmente.

Lui annuì freneticamente, anche se la verità era che non poteva vedere i due principi. "S-stanno bene, bene! Dwalin e Dáin sono con loro e anche Beorn e Tauriel!"

Thorin tentò di ridere e appoggiò la testa contro la spalla di Bilbo. "B-bugiardo. M-menti sempre p-per p-proteggermi."

“Lo so. Faccio un sacco di cose stupide per te," sussurrò di nuovo, scostando le trecce dal volto del nano in modo da poterlo vedere chiaramente. "Come attaccare un drago e unirmi a questa battaglia. Sei in debito con me per tutto questo quindi è meglio se rimani in vita, Thorin Scudodiquercia."

"P-prepotente. Ecco p-perché così tante persone continuano a c-cercare di u-ucciderti," mormorò il re, mentre cominciava a sudare pesantemente. I suoi occhi azzurri erano annebbiati mentre alzava lo sguardo fino a incontrare quello dell’Hobbit. "B-Bilbo, m-mi hai chiamato t-t-tesoro. P-perché ...?"

"Perché secondo te?" replicò, guardando la ferita di Thorin solo per scoprire che aveva iniziato a sanguinare attraverso il bendaggio improvvisato. "Merda! Thorin, ho bisogno che tu ti stenda in modo da poter ri-bendare la ferita. Presto, ora!"

Thorin gemette ma si spostò comunque fino a essere disteso sulla schiena con la gamba nel grembo di Bilbo. Lo Hobbit sciolse rapidamente il cappotto insanguinato e poi lo riavvolse intorno alla ferita sanguinante. Una volta sistemato, vi strinse intorno la sua cintura ancora più stretta per fermare l'emorragia.

"B-Bilbo, f-fermo", ordinò il re, allungando una mano per afferrare il polso dell’Hobbit. "Ho b-bisogno di d-dirti che mi d-dispiace."

"Dimmelo più tardi, quando abbiamo vinto la battaglia", suggerì, spostando delicatamente la gamba del nano dal proprio grembo e accarezzando la mano di Thorin con la sua mano libera. "Quando tutto questo sarà finito, potrai chiedermi scusa e renderti ridicolo di fronte a tutti i nostri amici. Affare fatto?"

"P-potrei non averne l-la  p-possibilità," sottolineò il Nano cominciando a respirare attraverso la bocca. La sua pelle era ora di un bianco grigiastro e Bilbo poteva vedere il sudore che gli si accumulava sulla fronte. Anche la mano avvolta intorno al suo polso iniziava a tremare mentre il re cominciava a perdere coscienza.

"Thorin, Thorin resta con me," ordinò, scivolando più vicino al re e coppando le guance sudate e fredde con entrambe le sue mani. "Per favore, _per favore_ resta con me. Óin cii aiuterà a non appena ci trova."

"M-mi dispiace di averti f-ferito. N-non era m-mia intenzione" mormorò Thorin chiudendo gli occhi. "V-volevo solo che r-restassi..."

"Lo so. Non eri lucido," accettò Bilbo mentre qualcosa di simile al panico cominciava a stringersi intorno al suo cuore. Lo sentiva farsi sempre più e più stretto con ogni respiro affannoso che prendeva il re, quando si rese conto che stava perdendo di nuovo Thorin nella morte.

_No. Per favore, no, non **di nuovo**. Non deve finire così-!_

Abbassandosi, premette la fronte contro quella di Thorin finché i loro nasi furono allineati e le loro labbra si sfiorarono appena. "Per favore non andare. Per favore, per favore ... non mi lasciare a vivere da solo questa vita _ancora una volta_ ..."

"Bilbo! Mi sembra di vedere Óin!" gridò all'improvviso Balin, gesticolando con la sua spada verso un gruppo di nani che correva verso di loro. Quando Bilbo guardò abbastanza intensamente, si rese conto che il guerriero aveva ragione. Óin stava arrivando insieme agli altri.

“Da questa parte! Óin, siamo qui!" gridò, mettendosi a sedere e agitando freneticamente un braccio.

Il gruppo si fece facilmente strada verso di loro attraversando orchi e goblin e mannari per arrivare in loro aiuto. Óin volò al re caduto e cadde in ginocchio al fianco di suo cugino; il suo volto insanguinato che mutava in una brutta smorfia.

"Dannazione, Thorin, asino testardo", maledisse il guaritore mentre controllava il polso del re. "Dobbiamo portarlo in città. Dori! Bifur! Aiutatemi con questo stupido!"

"I ragazzi-Fili è stato pugnalato! Ha bisogno di aiuto!" disse Bilbo mentre si alzava e faceva un passo indietro in modo che i due Nani potessero prendere il re.

Óin agitò una mano verso cui i due principi indugiato. "Dwalin lo sta portando dentro insieme a suo fratello. Delicatamente ora, voi due, non muovetegli il collo!"

Bilbo annuì guardando i suoi amici portare il loro re alle porte. Lungo la strada furono raggiunti da Dwalin e Kili che ha sostenevano un Fili privo di sensi tra loro. Mentre guardava, le porte vennero aperte dagli arcieri Nanici  all’interno e la Compagnia scivolò rapidamente nella città con i loro feriti regali. Mentre le porte si chiuseri dietro di loro, si chiese se quella sarebbe stata l'ultima volta in cui avrebbe mai visto Thorin e Fili ancora vivi.

 


	27. Capitolo 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Non mi appartengono alcuno dei personaggi familiari, delle ambientazioni, degli aspetti della trama o degli elementi presenti in questa storia. Appartengono tutti a **J.R.R. Tolkien** (probabilmente intento a rivoltarsi nella tomba).

## Capitolo 27

"Mastro Baggins?"

Lo Hobbit alzò lo sguardo e strizzò gli occhi attraverso la luce accecante del sole al tramonto verso il suo interlocutore. "Sì, Tauriel?"

Tauriel - che era sanguinante e zoppicava, ma che era ancora molto _viva_ – fece cenno al braccio dello Hobbit. "Come sono le tue ferite? Hai bisogno di vedere un guaritore?"

Bilbo scosse la testa e si accarezzò il taglio superficiale che percorreva la parte esterna del suo braccio sinistro dalla spalla al polso. "No, sto bene. Le mie ferite sono tutte minori. Lascia che i guaritori si concentrino su quelli che ne hanno bisogno."

Tauriel annuì. "Capisco. Vorresti ... Vorresti visitare Erebor?"

Bilbo portò lo sguardo a est dove si trovava la città dei Nani. Dopo che Thorin e Fili erano stati portati via, era tornato alla battaglia con Beorn e Tauriel e i suoi nani rimanenti. Il combattimento era durato per il resto della giornata e non fu fino al tardo pomeriggio che si concluse definitivamente. Il loro fronte aveva vinto, naturalmente, ma ad un caro prezzo. I corpi di ogni razza erano disseminati a terra in ogni possibile direzione e continuavano a perdita d'occhio. Bilbo non sentiva altro odore che sangue e carne in putrefazione, come cotta sotto il sole. Se avesse avuto qualcosa nello stomaco, era sicuro che avrebbe rimesso tutto già da tempo.

"No, sono ancora bandito dalla montagna", rispose mentre guardava indietro alla fanciulla elfica. "Non voglio andare dove non sono desiderato."

"Sembravano molto preoccupati per te prima," sottolineò l'Elfo inclinando la testa da un lato, in un modo che fece scivolarle sul volto alcune ciocche di capelli sciolti. La treccia si era sfatta nel corso della giornata e ciuffi di capelli ora le scendevano intorno al viso in un groviglio di sole autunnale. Quell’aspetto le faceva il viso più morbido e più giovane di quanto fosse veramente.

“Non metto in dubbio il loro affetto per me", la rassicurò, sorridendo leggermente. "È solo che il loro re ha stabilito un decreto e non voglio costringerli a scegliere tra la sua parola e me. Starò lontano per ora."

Il guerriero annuì. "Capisco. Vuoi visitare il campo, allora? Ho sentito che Mastro Bard sta riposando. A quanto pare è stato lui a porre fine ad Azog per sempre."

"Davvero? Dovrò ringraziarlo per questo più tardi," pensò, grattandosi il volto solo per sussultare come le sue dita sfiorarono un taglio aperto. "Ora però ho intenzione di aiutare i guaritori con i feriti. Le mie capacità non sarannogranchè, ma posso comunque aiutarli con i compiti più umili."

"Capisco. Tornerò ad aiutare Mastro Beorn nel bruciare i corpi," rispose Tauriel, spingendo i capelli disordinati dietro un orecchio appuntito. Si leccò le labbra e sembrò pensare a qualcosa per un attimo prima di parlare nuovamente.

"Sei ... Starai bene ad aiutare i guaritori?" chiese lentamente mentre lo fissava negli occhi. "So che prima eri comprensibilmente sconvolto per i tuoi amici ..."

Bilbo annuì anche se la memoria delle ferite di Thorin e Fili balenò  nella sua mente. “Sì. Aiutarli mi darà qualcosa su cui concentrarmi e distrarrà la mia mente da loro."

Tauriel sbatté lentamente gli occhi color nocciola. "Scappare dal dolore non lo farà sparire."

"No, ma affrontarlo ora non mi farebbe nulla di buono", spiegò, distogliendo lo sguardo dalle iridi stellate della giovane Elfa. "Non posso lasciare che i miei pensieri o le mie emozioni mi consumino. Ho ancora troppo da fare."

“Capisco. Beh, cerca di ricordarti di fermarti a respirare, Mastro Baggins," gli consigliò l'Elfo prima di salutarlo. La guardò camminare di nuovo verso dove venivano bruciati i cadaveri degli Orchi, Goblin, e mannari. Avevano scavato una fossa il più possibile lontana dalla città e dal campo, ma Bilbo poteva ancora sentire l'odore della carne bruciata nell'aria.

A nord rispetto a sè, poteva vedere l'accampamento che i guaritori avevano creato per feriti e morenti. Cominciò lentamente a farsi strada in quella direzione; la gamba destra che pulsava dolorosamente ad ogni passo come se si fosse lussato qualcosa. Quando arrivò lì, i guaritori accolsero più che volentieri il suo aiuto e gli chiesero di macinare le erbe per loro, o di portare acqua e provviste. Accettò facilmente le loro richieste e aiutò come meglio poteva.

Alla fine, dopo che il sole fu tramontato e l'aria ebbe cominciato a farsi più fredda, Bilbo scoprì di non essere il solo ad aiutare con i feriti. Thranduil - spogliato della sua armatura e con la parte superiore del braccio avvolta da bende – assisteva anche lui Elfi e Uomini e Nani feriti. Per una volta, il re non sembrava far caso alle razze o ai rancori vecchi di secoli. Era semplicemente un altro sopravvissuto di quella terribile battaglia. Bilbo si fermò e lo osservò per qualche istante mentre Thranduil ricuciva una ferita sulla schiena di un Nano privo di sensi.

"Dalla mancanza di lacrime, deduco che i tuoi amici siano ancora vivi", commentò il re non appena notò lo Hobbit che lo guardava lavorare.

Bilbo si strinse nelle spalle e si avvicinò all’Elfo. “Non lo so. Sono stati feriti e portati di nuovo a Erebor per essere soccorsi. Non so se qualcuno di loro sia morto, ormai."

"Se fossero morti, sono sicuro che avremmo sentito le loro grida.  I Nani non sono creature silenziose," gli ricordò Thranduil, alzando gli occhi sull’Hobbit sotto le folte ciglia e i capelli disordinati. "Anche se devo ammettere che ne avrebbero una buona ragione. Questa battaglia ... è stata brutale anche per me."

"Diventa mai più facile? Combattere e uccidere?" chiese con calma, guardando oltre al Nano inconscio disteso su quel lettino sporco.

"Per alcuni animi, sì. Ma per la maggior parte?" Thranduil scosse la testa; ciocche di capelli sciolti gli caddero lungo il viso. "No, non diventa mai più facile. Diventi solo più bravo a bloccare le emozioni."

Se lo era aspettato ma non potè comunque evitare che qualcosa in lui si raggomitolasse e sospirasse. "A volte mi chiedo se tutti i ricordi che blocco e nascondo un giorno avranno la meglio su di me."

Il re elfico scrollò una spalla mentre portava a termine il proprio compito. "Lo faranno se ti rifiuterai di ricordare. Non puoi cancellare il tuo passato, mezzuomo. Rimarrà sempre con te e ti cambierà per sempre, ma non puoi lasciare che ti consumi."

Bilbo si chiese se un tale consiglio valesse anche per le anime che vivevano la stessa vita per la seconda volta. "Tuo figlio sta bene?"

L'Elfo si fermò per un attimo e i suoi occhi azzurri cristallini parvero scurirsi come un cielo tempestoso. "Si è rotto tre dita della mano sinistra e ha preso uno strappo alla spalla, ma è ancora vivo."

"Non ne sembri felice", commentò.

Thranduil tirò su col naso e lo guardò come se fosse un insetto che strisciava troppo vicino al suo cibo. "Nessun padre vorrebbe vedere il proprio figlio soffrire. Nemmeno quelli dal cuore di ghiaccio come me."

Bilbo sbuffò. "Non penso che tu  sia tanto freddo quanto lasci credere agli altri."

"Ah, sì? E che cosa ti porta a questa conclusione?" chiese blandamente il Re degli Elfi.

"Qualcuno così freddo non sarebbe qui, inginocchiato nella sporcizia, a ricucire un Nano ferito", sottolineò.

Una delle sopracciglia del re si inarcò lentamente mentre fissava l'Hobbit. "Ti mancano le buone maniere e il rispetto per i tuoi superiori. Ora capisco perché i tuoi nani siano così affezionati a te."

"E tu, maestà, dovresti smettere di agire come se non ti importasse di nessuno tranne te stesso", consigliò, dondolandosi sui talloni. "Sei molto scarso in questo. Un po’ come negli insulti."

"Esci dalla mia vista," ordinò il Re degli Elfi seppure l'angolo della sua bocca si contraesse leggermente.

Bilbo rivolse al re un inchino beffardo prima di voltarsi e tornare al lavoro. Ore dopo stava ancora aiutando i guaritori, quando si trovò a essere avvicinato dall'ultima persona che mai si sarebbe aspettato di vedere quella notte.

"Mastro Baggins?"

Sollevò lo sguardo dalle erbe che stava macinando e sbatté rapidamente le palpebre. "Mastro Dáin. Che ci fai qui?"

Dáin - con le sue trecce sciolte e sporche e la faccia incrostata da secchiate di sangue - si bloccò davanti a lui e gli rivolse un breve cenno del capo. "Buonasera. Sono venuto a riportarti alla montagna."

“Sono stato bandito", ricordò al Nano, posando lentamente i suoi attrezzi e alzandosi in piedi.

Dáin roteò gli occhi. "Ne sono consapevole. Ero lì per tutta la scenata, ricordi?"

"Allora perché sei qui a fare richieste stupide?" scattò, incrociando le braccia sul petto. "Non posso entrare ad Erebor senza il permesso di Thorin. Vi è per caso capitato di ottenerlo, mentre lui si stava dissanguando?"

"Sei molto deciso," rifletté Dáin accarezzandosi la barba. "È un bene. Thorin ha bisogno di qualcuno che non si sieda da parte permettendogli di calpestarli."

Bilbo sobbalzò. "Cerca di rimanere in tema per favore. Perché pensi che mi sia concesso di tornare a Erebor?"

"Per via di questi," rispose il Nano, toccando una delle perle nei suoi capelli, "e perché i tuoi amici mi hanno chiesto di portarti indietro. Sono preoccupati per te, Mastro Baggins."

"Preoccupati?" ripetè lo Hobbit in silenzio. "Ma non mi sono ferito. Sto bene."

Gli occhi di Dain - gli stessi occhi che sia Thorin e Fili condividevano - stemperarono in una tonalità più chiara di blu, mentre la fronte si abbassava. "Non credo che le ferite siano ciò che li preoccupa."

Bilbo sentì balbettare il proprio cuore. "Molto bene. Farò una visita ma non voglio rimanere. Non voglio turbare di nuovo Thorin."

Il guerriero sbuffò. "Dubito che gli importi. È ancora incosciente."

"Oh." Si ritrasse di nuovo e affondò le unghie nei propri bicipiti. "Lui ... lui vivrà?"

"Mmm. Non lo sappiamo ancora. Óin è stato in grado di stabilizzare le condizioni della ferita, ma c'è ancora il rischio di infezione in gioco," spiegò il Signore Nanico, sollevando le larghe spalle.

"Sembri molto calmo riguardo la sua possibile morte," lo accusò piano lo Hobbit  stringendo gli occhi.

Dáin assottigliò lentamente il proprio paio blu acceso. "Davvero? Non sapevo che tu mi conoscessi così bene, Mastro Baggins, da essere in grado di vedere attraverso di me così facilmente."

"Non ti conosco molto bene", ammise facilmente con un cenno del capo, “ma so che staresti per ereditare il regno, dovessero morire Thorin o figli di sua sorella."

Le sopracciglia del nano volarono ai suoi capelli e sbatté le palpebre rapidamente per qualche istante. Poi, d'improvviso, gettò indietro la testa e rise una fragorosa risata che attirò diversi sguardi e fece saltare in aria più di un paio di guaritori. Fu una bella risata che rombò come un tuono nel cielo, e fece sussultare Bilbo perché Thorin ne aveva una uguale.

"Intelligente e con le palle. Mio cugino ha davvero trovato un vero gioiello," si complimentò Dáin, sorridendo a trentadue denti e gettandosi i capelli biondo rame sopra la spalla. "Sei sicuro di non volerti sistemare con me invece che con Thorin? Lui russa, sai, e non ha gusto per il buon vino. Orribile, veramente. Mi vergogno a chiamarlo famiglia, a volte."

Bilbo fissò il nano; diviso tra l’insultare il guerriero e ridere della sua accurata descrizione del Re sotto la Montagna. Infine si decise a ridacchiare e scuotere la testa. "Per quanto lusinghiera sia la tua proposta, temo di essere piuttosto colpito da tuo cugino. Non lo lascerò, anche se ha gusti orribili per vino ed erba pipa."

Dáin sospirò rumorosamente e si coprì gli occhi con una mano in modo drammatico. "Ahh, così il mio amore dovrà continuare non corrisposto, allora! Da signore quale sono devo umilmente farmi da parte e permetterti di stare col mio cugino meno bello, ma il mio continuerà sempre a bruciare per te!"

"Così gentile da parte tua", disse lentamente, roteando gli occhi.

"Sono un maestro di compassione e misericordia", concordò facilmente il guerriero, annuendo con la testa e lasciando cadere la mano nuovamente al suo fianco. "Oh, Mastro Baggins?"

"Sì?"

Dáin sorrise di nuovo, ma questa volta non c'era niente di affascinante. I suoi occhi divennero bui e scuri e si bloccarono su Bilbo con un'intensità che gli fece fare un passo indietro. "Spezza il cuore di mio cugino ancora una volta, e io romperò ogni osso del tuo corpo. Due volte."

Bilbo deglutì e annuì rapidamente. C'era una luce selvaggia in quegli occhi azzurri di Durin simile a quella che aveva sempre e solo visto in un'altra persona, la quale era stata Lady Galadriel stessa. Dáin si stava rivelando molto più di quanto avesse ipotizzato in precedenza. Forse tutte le lodi che Gandalf aveva fatto sul signore dei Nani erano meritate, dopo tutto.

"Ricevuto," rispose, cercando di trattenere il tremolio nella propria voce.

"Bene." Lo sguardo scomparve e il nano ritornò al suo sorriso affabile mentre anche il suo corpo si rilassava. "Andiamo, allora. Sono sicuro che gli altri stiano _morendo_ dalla voglia di rivederti."  

 

 

Nel momento stesso in cui Bilbo entrò ad Erebor, si ritrovò come sommerso da un’imboscata della compagnia.

" _Bilbo_!"

"Dáin, bastardo, metterci di più no, eh?! Ti abbiamo mandato a prenderlo ore fa-!"

"Scassinatore!"

"È vivo!"

"Sei ferito? Hai bisogno che chiamiamo Óin?"

"Bilbo ci sei mancato così tanto-!"

Lui rise e gettò le braccia intorno a Bofur e Balin mentre entrambi lo stringevano in un abbraccio serrato che fece dolere i suoi lividi. Ma era un dolore piacevole che accolse nascondendo il viso nella spalla di Bofur, e intrecciando le dita nella barba di Balin. Sentiva l'odore di pelle e olio e ferro e qualcosa in lui si rilassò all’odore familiare dei suoi Nani.

"Smettete di stringerlo così. Si è incrinato le costole, ricordate?" rimproverò Dori tirando via dallo Hobbit i due Nani.

"Stai bene, Bilbo? Abbiamo sentito che eri nella battaglia," si preoccupò Bombur spostandosi lì vicino. La sua spalla era fasciata e la sua mano era gonfia e piena di lividi, ma lui era in piedi e sembrava stare abbastanza bene.

"Sto bene, bene", rassicurò osservando ogni nano. "E tutti voi? Ci siamo ancora tutti?"

"Solo qualche taglio e un paio di lividi. Niente di cui preoccuparsi," si vantò Glóin facendo scivolare una mano dietro la schiena.

Nori - con una benda intorno alla testa -  sbuffò. "Ti sei rotto il polso e qualche costola. Questo è più di qualche taglio e un paio di lividi, Gloin."

Glóin gli lanciò un’occhiataccia laterale. "Non ascoltarlo, Bilbo. È uno sporco bugiardo che mente."

"Thorin e Fili sono quelli messi peggio ma Bifur tossiva un po’ di sangue prima. Óin pensa abbia qualche emorragia interna," ammise Bofur lentamente ignorando gli altri due. "Ora sta riposando quindi vedremo come sta domattina. Dwalin è con lui per ora."

Bilbo deglutì e fece del suo meglio per contenere la paura e la preoccupazione che gli erodevano il cuore. "E ... E Thorin e Fili? Come stanno?"

Tutti i Nani si scambiarono delle occhiate.

"Non lo sappiamo ancora. Óin è ancora con loro insieme ad alcuni Elfi venuti per aiutare," rispose Dori, che sembrava il più illeso seppure con contusioni e lividi su tutto un lato del suo volto.

Non era la buona notizia che sperava di sentire ma non era neanche la peggiore. Non erano ancora morti, il che significava che c'era ancora la speranza che le cose sarebbero cambiate per il meglio.

“Perché eri lì fuori? Thranduil avrebbe dovuto tenerti lontano," chiese Bombur, inclinando la testa di lato.

Lo derise e spinse una delle sue trecce dietro l'orecchio. "Come se avessi potuto rimanere con le mani in mano a lasciare che tutti voi vi faceste male. Sai che farei qualsiasi cosa per mantenervi tutti in vita."

"Lo sappiamo. Questo è il motivo per cui abbiamo chiesto che stessi lontano," ribatté Balin rivolgendo un cipiglio e un dolce sguardo di rimprovero allo Hobbit. "Sapevamo che saresti stato sconsiderato e ti saresti messo in pericolo per qualcuno di noi. Non lo volevamo."

"Perché lo dici come se fosse una brutta cosa?" chiese Bilbo. "Sappiamo tutti che la mia morte non avrebbe molta importanza nel grande-"

Non ebbe la possibilità di finire la frase. Ori - che era stato in silenzio e in agguato nella parte posteriore del gruppo - improvvisamente balzò in avanti e colpendolo in faccia. Bilbo si ritrovò a inciampare nuovamente per l'impatto finendo contro Bombur, che lo afferrò velocemente per impedirgli di cadere a terra. Tenendo una mano contro il proprio viso in fiamme, l'Hobbit guardò il giovane nano fissarlo con un'intensità che non aveva mai visto prima nello scriba.

"Smettila di dirlo! Smettila di dire che moriresti così facilmente come se la tua morte non farebbe male a tutti noi!" sibilò Ori, le spalle scosse da tremiti e il viso arrossato. "So che ti manca il tuo amore perduto – lo sappiamo _tutti_! Ma perché _noi_ non possiamo essere abbastanza per mantenerti in vita? Perché il _nostro_ amore e la _nostra_ amicizia non importano? Non significhiamo nulla per te?! "

Alla fine della sua sfuriata, gli occhi di Ori erano rossi e acquosi e le sue labbra tremavano. La passione nel suo sguardo non era diminuita e bruciava ancora di un verde brillante che trafiggeva lo Hobbit. In quel momento, Bilbo pensò di poter vedere il Nano che Ori sarebbe diventato; l'anima coraggiosa e leale che avrebbe seguito Balin a Moria e sarebbe rimasta al suo fianco anche nella morte. Gli fece venire voglia di piangere perché Ori non sarebbe dovuto sembrare così vecchio in quel momento. Non per uno stupido Hobbit come lui.

Lentamente, si liberò da Bombur e si spostò per tirare il giovane studioso tra le proprie braccia. Ori era stato più o meno della sua stessa altezza quando avevano iniziato il loro viaggio quasi un anno prima, ma ora era abbastanza più alto dell’Hobbit. Ma nonostante la differenza di altezza, spinse il nano ad appoggiarsi contro la sua spalla e aggrovigliò le dita nei capelli sciolti di Ori, mentre con l'altra mano gli dava delle pacche sulla schiena.

"Ori ... io vi voglio bene. Vi amo molto, moltissimo. È per questo che mi batto così duramente per proteggere tutti voi. Non voglio perdere nessuno di voi come ho perso _lui_ ," sussurrò Bilbo mentre sentiva le proprie spalle bagnarsi delle lacrime del nano.

Ori scosse la testa e avvolse le braccia più saldamente intorno alla vita dello Hobbit. "N-noi n-non moriremo. S-siamo più f-forti di c-così. Quindi non ... non farmi guardare te che muori come tutte quelle persone che hanno combattuto oggi ...!"

Bilbo sentì i propri occhi cominciare ad annacquarsi mentre la voce di Ori esitava. "Mi dispiace, mi dispiace _così tanto_. Non ho mai voluto farvi preoccupare. Non ho mai voluto far preoccupare _nessuno di voi_..."

"Il preoccuparsi viene di pari passo con il tenere a qualcuno", disse tranquillamente Balin osservando i due con i suoi occhi accoglienti. "Sei molto importante per noi, Bilbo. Faremo di tutto per mantenerti al sicuro proprio come tu fai con noi."

"In altre parole, sei bloccato qui con noi. Rassegnati," riassunse Nori con un sorriso che non nascondeva lo sguardo dolce nei suoi occhi.

Glóin annuì e si tormentò i riccioli. "È vero. Sei uno di noi, ora. Niente scampo, ladro."

"Finché morte non ci separi", li prese in giro Bofur solo per vedersi arrivare uno schiaffo dal fratello.

"Siamo una famiglia ora," concordò Dori con un piccolo sorriso. "Forse non nel sangue, ma in ogni altro modo che conti."

_-Odia la sua casa più di tutto. Bag End è un bel buco nel terreno spazioso e accogliente e sa che a molti hobbit piacerebbe vivere in un posto così. Ma è anche vuoto e silenzioso e ogni camera trattiene un fantasma senza pace. Se non avesse Frodo da crescere, allora pensa che la avrebbe lasciata ai suoi avidi parenti e si sarebbe trasferito lontano, perché a volte sente ancora l_ _’_ _odore delle torte di sua madre e dell_ _’_ _erba pipa di suo padre nell_ _’_ _aria, e altre volte può ancora sentire le fragorose voci e risate dei Nani, e non è giusto, perché non sarà mai tanto felice quanto lo era stato una volta con loro-_

Bilbo rabbrividì e abbracciò più stretto Ori. "Sì. Sì, siete la mia famiglia ora."

_Credo che lo siate sempre stati._

 

 

 


	28. Capitolo 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : Non mi appartengono alcuno dei personaggi familiari, delle ambientazioni, degli aspetti della trama o degli elementi presenti in questa storia. Appartengono tutti a **J.R.R. Tolkien** (probabilmente intento a rivoltarsi nella tomba).

 

## Capitolo 27

Thorin non era un nano romantico.

Nonostante tutta la sua passione e le sue intense emozioni, in realtà aveva poco interesse per le questioni di cuore. Oh, amava piuttosto profondamente e avrebbe ucciso per proteggere quelli cui teneva, ma era un amore di tipo diverso. Amava la sua famiglia e i suoi amici e la sua gente. Amava il suo tesoro e la sua patria e il suo Creatore. Non aveva mai avuto alcun interesse per l'amore che veniva col proprio Unico; l'amore di un’anima legata a sè e compagna di vita. Aveva poca attrattiva per lui, e sentiva di esser stato già benedetto abbastanza dall’amore.

Frerin era quello romantico tra di loro. Era lui quello che trascorreva il suo tempo a sognare ad occhi aperti e a verseggiare poeticamente su come sarebbe sarebbe stato trovare il suo Unico. Quando erano bambini, aveva sempre preferito ascoltare le storie d'amore rispetto a quelle di guerra. Man mano che erano cresciuti, aveva passato ore a cercare di progettare il fermaglio perfetto da donare un giorno alla sua amata. Gli ci vollero anni prima che finalmente riuscisse ad abbozzarne uno in grado di soddisfare i suoi requisiti. Thorin aveva ancora il disegno, nascosto da qualche parte. Era stropicciato e sbiadito e davvero inutile, ma ogni volta che cercava di disfarsene, ricordava il modo in cui brillavano gli occhi di Frerin quando glielo aveva mostrato, e scopriva di non poterlo fare.

Nemmeno Dís non se ne era mai curata, ma lei era sempre stata più simile a Thorin in queste cose. Frerin era quello strano con i suoi capelli d'oro e i suoi sorrisi facili. Come un lampo di luce dorata, le sue parole veloci e le sue risate fragorose erano le uniche cose in grado di far sorridere Dís e di far rilassare Thorin. Pensava che non avrebbe mai avuto bisogno del sole, perché il suo fratello minore riversava già abbastanza luce per vivere su tutti loro.

Se Frerin era il sole, Dís era la luna. Fredda e distante, era la più forte fra tutti e tre. Fin da piccola era stata seria e intelligente; inquadrava con facilità la visione più grande delle cose e tutti i dettagli che la componevano. Aveva usato la sua sottile arguzia per proteggere la sua famiglia e i suoi cari ed era stata quella stessa intelligenza a salvarli dopo che Erebor cadde.  Molti Nani la vedevano come fredda per via della distanza che metteva tra sé e gli altri, ma Thorin sapeva la verità. La sua sorellina amava tanto ferocemente quanto il resto di loro; solo che non lo dava a vedere.

Se Frerin era il sole e Dis la luna, Thorin sapeva di essere il cielo. Li proteggeva e li  sosteneva perchè il mondo potesse ammirarli. Era grande e potente, ma impallidiva al loro fianco. Tutto questo gli andava bene; a Thorin non importava di essere messo sullo sfondo. I suoi fratelli erano gloriosi quindi perché non avrebbero dovuto attirare l'attenzione? Il loro amore era sufficiente per lui -  il suo sole e la sua luna - e non aveva mai pensato di chiedere di più. Se la sua famiglia lo amava allora cos’altro in più poteva desiderare?

E poi Frerin morì.

Thorin pensava di aver conosciuto il dolore quando aveva perso Erebor, ma quello non fu niente in confronto a quando perse suo fratello. Fu come se un pezzo di lui fosse morto con Frerin, e sapeva che non sarebbe mai più stato lo stesso. Dís ne era stata cambiata quanto lui; la fredda luna divenne ancora più fredda. Anche la loro relazione si fece sempre più tesa, senza Frerin lì con loro ad alleggerirla. Loro tre erano stati così intrecciati che non appena un pezzo era stato tolto, si era disfato l’intero intreccio.

Le cose erano migliorate quando sua sorella aveva incontrato Vilin. Il Nano era nato uomo comune - un vasaio, tra tutte le cose possibili - ma aveva amato Dís così intensamente. Sua sorella, a sua volta, gli aveva rivolto quei sorrisi che aveva una tempo riservato solo a Frerin. Thorin non poteva negare qualcosa di così prezioso alla sua sorella rimasta, e aveva dato loro la sua benedizione. Quando sua sorella era rimasta incinta qualche anno più tardi, aveva accolto felicemente la notizia, ma non vi aveva dato molto peso. Era felice che sarebbe diventato zio e che la loro linea sarebbe continuata, ma non si era mai fermato a  pensare a ciò che il figlio di sua sorella avrebbe significato per lui.

Per questo si era trovato completamente impreparato alle emozioni che lo travolsero quando nacque Fili.

Era possibile amare qualcuno senza conoscerlo? Thorin non vi aveva mai creduto, fino al giorno in cui strinse suo nipote. Guardò quel faccino rosso e  stropicciato e sentì il proprio cuore gonfiarsi di amore. Non avrebbe voluto lasciare il nipote mai più; voleva stringerlo e guardarlo e proteggerlo da ogni pericolo del mondo. Voleva insegnargli a tenere una spada, a leggere la loro lingua madre, e voleva passargli di nascosto i dolci mentre Dís non li guardava. Quando seguì Kili pochi anni dopo, sentì lo stesso consumante amore e la stessa feroce necessità di proteggerlo. I suoi nipoti avevano riempito il vuoto che aveva lasciato in lui la morte di Frerin. Erano diventati la sua luce del sole e gli unici in grado di farlo ridere e sorridere di nuovo. Per la prima volta dalla morte del fratello, Thorin si era finalmente sentito nuovamente completo.

E così fu, fino a quando incontrò Bilbo Baggins.

Non fu amore a prima vista. Di fatto, in un primo momento trovò che l'Hobbit fosse strano e un po’ sospetto con quel suo atteggiamento alla mano. Era anche abbastanza fastidioso quando metteva in discussione ogni parola di Thorin senza paura. Ma lo Hobbit sapeva badare a se stesso e non piagnucolava mai, perciò non aveva di che lamentarsi. Onestamente diede al ladro molta attenzione fino all'incidente coi troll in cui dichiarò che avrebbe preferito morire piuttosto che rischiare Fili.

Fu... interessante.

Non lo fece esattamente simpatizzare per lo Hobbit, ma Thorin poteva rispettare qualcuno che proteggeva i figli di sua sorella. Non sapeva il motivo per cui il piccolo scassinatore se ne curasse ma non avrebbe messo in discussione le sue intenzioni. Finchè non si fosse rimangiato la sua parola, allora a Thorin che cosa importava di ciò che lo Hobbit faceva? Ancora non diede a Baggins molto pensiero sebbene gli fu riconoscente quando salvò (di nuovo) Fili da Azog. Era anche disposto a ripagare un tale debito come da tradizione, e non riusciva a capire il motivo per cui l'Hobbit rifiutava la sua offerta.

Ma tutto cambiò quando Baggins gli diede un pugno nel fiume.

Lo Hobbit era così furioso, così _ferito_ dalle sue parole che Thorin non aveva potuto fare a meno di sentirsi in colpa. Sapeva di non essere il più piacevole dei Nani in circolazione, ma non avrebbe mai voluto fare del male intenzionalmente a qualcuno che non gli aveva fatto nulla. Il ladro aveva accettato le sue scuse, anche se aveva fatto promettere a Thorin di non cercare vendetta nei confronti di Thranduil. Sentendosi in colpa e vergognandosi un po ', aveva elargito piuttosto facilmente quella promessa. Si ritrovò perfino a concedere allo scassinatore –Bilbo -  il permesso di chiamarlo per nome.

Dopo di che, Thorin si era trovato ad osservare Bilbo. Osservò come lo Hobbit non sembrasse turbato da nulla di ciò che incontravano, e come non perdesse mai la sua compostezza, anche quando era arrabbiato. Osservò Bilbo affannarsi e preoccuparsi per gli altri sino ad un livello abbastanza allarmante, e osservò come si mettesse facilmente in pericolo per loro. Osservò lo scassinatore mentre faceva domande agli altri, e vide quanto intensamente ascoltava le loro storie come se ne fosse onestamente interessato. Si meravigliò del coraggio di Bilbo e di come aveva affrontato coraggiosamente persino Thranduil nonostante la grande minaccia che l’Elfo poteva costituire per lui. Osservò anche quanto il piccolo Hobbit sembrasse mangiare in tutta la giornata, e si chiese dove mettesse tutto.

Ma soprattutto, Thorin osservò il modo in cui il sole faceva risplendere i fili dorati nei suoi capelli castani. Contò le lentiggini sulle sue guance e studiò l'arco dei suoi zigomi. Si arrovellò sull'esatta tonalità di castano di cui erano gli occhi di Bilbo, e si meravigliò di quanto si arrossassero le sue labbra quando le mordeva. Memorizzò la melodia della sua risata e tracciò nella propria mente la curva del suo sorriso.

Poi, infine, cominciò a chiedersi come sarebbe stato essere la _causa_ di quei sorrisi.

Thorin aveva conosciuto l'amore, ma non aveva mai conosciuto un amore simile a questo. Consumava ogni suo pensiero e ogni suo sogno. Si trovò a voler conoscere tutto di Bilbo; dal bene al male e anche tutte le sfumature noiose nel mezzo che non avevano davvero importanza. Voleva essere la ragione della risata dello Hobbit, e voleva confortarlo quando piangeva. Voleva dare a Bilbo tutto ciò che desiderava, e si sentiva bruciare dal desiderio di proteggerlo da tutto quel che di orribile e brutto esisteva nel mondo. Voleva scorrere le dita tra quei riccioli disordinati, e tracciare il sentiero di quelle lentiggini con le sue labbra. Voleva vedere i suoi fermagli intrecciati nei capelli di Bilbo, e voleva cancellare dal cuore dello Hobbit ogni ricordo di quello stupido amore defunto.

Thorin voleva molte cose nella sua vita - recuperare Erebor; giustizia per la sua famiglia; vendetta contro Smaug e Thranduil; sicurezza per il suo popolo -  ma poteva tranquillamente dire di non aver mai desiderato niente tanto quanto il cuore di Bilbo Baggins.

 

 "Stai barando."

"Non è vero. Fate solo schifo a carte."

"No, sono d'accordo con lui. Stai barando."

"Calunnie, tutte calunnie."

"Se lascio il gioco ora ricevo i miei soldi indietro?"

"No, Ori, non è così che funziona il gioco."

"Non preoccuparti. Vincerò indietro i tuoi soldi per te."

"Per forza vincerai, perché stai _barando_."

"Continuate a usare questa parola, ma non credo significhi quel che pensate."

Bilbo si morse il labbro inferiore per trattenere la propria risata mentre osservava Ori, Nori, Glóin e Bofur giocare una partita a carte di fronte a lui. I quattro erano seduti in cerchio con un mucchio di monete e gioielli nel mezzo. Al momento Nori stava vincendo, cosa che in realtà non trovava fosse una sorpresa. Ma ciò che lo sorprese fu il fatto che Bofur e Ori stessero perdendo, mentre Glóin stava rimontando fino a Nori. Presumeva che essendo il fratello minore e il buon amico di un ladro, i due sapessero giocare meglio a carte. Ovviamente però, Nori si era guardato bene dall’insegnare loro qualcosa di utile.

Dietro di lui, Dori sospirò mentre continuava a ri-intrecciare i capelli dello Hobbit. Le sue trecce erano diventate  disordinate e trasandate dopo la battaglia, e il nano lo aveva notato e si era offerto di sistemarle. Lui aveva accettato e poi ci aveva rapidamente ripensato non appena il nano più anziano aveva fatto comparire una scatola di pettini e perle e altri accessori per capelli che non aveva avuto modo di identificare.

“Non sei obbligato a farlo," ripetè Bilbo per la quarta volta, quella notte.

"Ne sono consapevole", rispose Dori senza interrompersi. "Vieni un po’ indietro per favore."

Lo Hobbit sospirò e fece come richiesto. "Spero che tu non mi stia intrecciando nastri e merletti tra i capelli."

"Certo che no. Ho a malapena i materiali adeguati per un lavoro simile," lo derise il guerriero. "No, non intreccerò nulla nei tuoi capelli per ora. Aspetteremo che siano più lunghi prima di farlo."

“Sembri confidare nel fatto che resterò qui", pensò, fissando il soffitto scuro.

Dori sbuffò e tirò delicatamente i riccioli nelle sue mani. "Sappiamo entrambi che non te ne andrai. Lo hai reso più che chiaro quando hai permesso a Thorin di intrecciare le sue perle nei tuoi capelli."

Bilbo sbatté le palpebre. "Che cosa hanno a che fare con me i suoi fermagli con il mio non andarmene?"

Il nano si interruppe finalmente nel suo operato. "Loro ... Thorin non ti ha detto il significato che hanno?"

Scosse lentamente la testa in modo da non rovinare le trecce ancora da finire. "No. Tutto quel che ha detto è stato che non aveva a portata di mano nulla con cui legare le estremità perciò ha dovuto usare quelli."

"Figurati," mormorò il nano prima di continuare nel suo compito. "Maledetto idiota. Bilbo, è il momento di una lezione in cultura nanica. Quando un Nano si offre di intrecciare i propri fermagli nei capelli di un altro sta essenzialmente chiedendo a tale individuo la sua mano in matrimonio."

Bilbo si bloccò. "Aspetta ... mi stai dicendo che Thorin mi ha fatto la proposta? _E non mi ha detto niente prima?!_ "

Dori fece schioccare la lingua e spinse di nuovo a sedere con una sola mano lo Hobbit che stava scattando in piedi. "Calmati. Non ha senso gridargli contro **ora**. Aspetta che sia sveglio e che stia un po’meglio prima di avventarti su di lui."

"Lo farò", ribollì incrociando le braccia sul petto. "Desidererà di non avermi mai incontrato - aspetta, ho inconsapevolmente accettato? Siamo _promessi sposi_?!"

"No", replicò il nano e Bilbo sospirò di sollievo. "Per dimostrare di aver accettato avresti dovuto restituirgli una delle due perle. Indossarle dimostra semplicemente che stai valutando la sua proposta."

"Quello che sto valutando è il modo migliore per rispedire a calci il suo regale didietro fino alle Blue Mountains", ringhiò l'Hobbit. "Come osa usare una tattica così subdola con me? Se voleva sposarmi allora sarebbe semplicemente dovuto venire da me e chiedermelo!"

"Se lo avesse fatto, avresti accettato, quindi?" chiese Dori legando un'altra treccia.

"Non lo so", disse onestamente perché l'idea che Thorin potesse perfino _amarlo_ era ancora difficile da credere. "Ma può un re anche solo sposare un cittadino comune? O un Hobbit, a questo punto?"

"La legge dice di no, ma Thorin può facilmente cambiare la situazione", rispose il Nano. "Ci sono alcuni vantaggi nell’essere il re."

Bilbo sospirò e picchiettò le dita contro il proprio gomito. Non sapeva come prendere la notizia. Perché Thorin si era proposto a lui e non gli aveva detto nulla? Lo aveva pianificato o l’agire del Nano in questo modo era stato spontaneo? E perché nessuno gli aveva spiegato prima il significato delle perle?

"Perché nessuno ha menziona questa cosa?" chiese ad alta voce, fissando i quattro nani che giocavano a carte perché erano gli unici che poteva vedere in quel momento.

"Noi tutti – stupidamente – abbiamo ipotizzato che Thorin te lo avrebbe spiegato lui stesso", rispose Glóin senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla sua mano di carte, "e che poi alla fine ti avrebbe chiesto di sposarlo."

"È l'ultima volta che assumiamo che il nostro caro leader faccia qualcosa di intelligente", borbottò Nori accarezzandosi la barba e considerando le proprie carte.

"Non preoccuparti, a giudicare dal modo in cui Bilbo sta fumando, penso che Fili sarà re abbastanza presto", lo rassicurò Bofur, sorridendo col suo ghigno da fossette.

Ori impallidì al solo pensiero. "Me ne torno ad Ered Luin!"

"Avremmo dovuto immaginare che non ti avesse detto niente quando ti ha detto che ti amava," rifletté Dori tirando gentilmente alcuni riccioli testardi per metterli nella giusta posizione. "Sembravi così stordito che ho pensato saresti svenuto."

"È stato un duro colpo per me", ammise tranquillamente. "Non avrei mai pensato in mille anni che Thorin mi avrebbe potuto mai vedere come più di un amico. Sembra davvero così ... improbabile."

Bofur schioccò la lingua gettando una carta a terra. “Dovresti darti un bel po’più di credito in questo, Bilbo. Chiunque sarebbe fortunato ad avere il tuo cuore."

"È vero. Se fosse stato chiunque altro, ma non Thorin a corteggiarti, allora lo avrei già sfidato a duello per dimostrare se fosse abbastanza degno della tua mano", assicurò Glóin socchiudendo gli occhi verso la carta che Bofur aveva scartato.

Bilbo sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte. "Un duello? E cosa proverebbe?"

"Che è abbastanza forte per proteggerti," spiegò semplicemente Dori.

"Che stupidità. So prendermi cura di me stesso più che bene", disse, arricciando il naso e ignorando le risate ironiche e gli sbuffi degli altri. "Nella Contea, noi non teniamo duelli, ma gare. Per i ragazzi di solito è una gara di bevute e per le fanciulle una di ballo. Naturalmente, la cosa si può cambiare, visto che alcuni ragazzi sono più bravi a ballare e alcune ragazze sono migliori bevitrici."

"Aspetta ... stai dicendo che se Thorin vuole sposarti, ha bisogno di fare una _gara di bevute_?" chiarì Ori guardando Bilbo con le sopracciglia inarcate. “E chi dovrebbe battere?"

"Beh, visto che i miei genitori sono defunti e non ho fratelli, probabilmente i miei cugini o zii e zie," rifletté Bilbo ripercorrendo il proprio albero genealogico. "Ci sono due incontri da superare prima che si trovi ad affrontare la matriarca della mia famiglia - che sarebbe Nonna Baggins."

Nori e Bofur cominciarono a soffocare e tossire mentre Glóin  ridacchiava e Ori si limitava a fissarlo.

"Tua _nonna_?" ripetè Dori, facendo una pausa nel suo intreccio.

Tirò su col naso e rivolse tutti loro un'occhiataccia. "Nonna Baggins non ha mai perso una gara di bevute in tutti i suoi centoventuno anni. Chi di voi può vantare un tale record?"

"Quanto spesso beve?" chiese educatamente Ori.

"Porta una bottiglia di vino con sè," ripose lo Hobbit con voce strascicata, roteando gli occhi. "Quindi credo _ogni singolo giorno_ della sua vita."

"Wow. Suona meraviglioso," ammise Bofur, con gli occhi che si facevano un po’ lucidi. "Dovrei iniziare a farlo anch’io ..."

"Finiresti con l’ubriacarti, cadere da un miniera e morire," sottolineò Nori, alzando gli occhi al cielo. "Continua a bere solo durante i pasti."

"E così che cosa provano alla tua famiglia queste gare?" chiese Ori strofinando un livido sul mento. Stava lentamente diventando viola e faceva sussultare Bilbo ogni volta che lo guardava.

"Nulla di così importante", disse, distogliendo lo sguardo dall’ematoma di Ori. "È solo una sfida per vedere fino a che punto il pretendente è disposto a spingersi per il suo amato. Se rifiutasse o se si arrendesse presto, allora sarebbe chiaro all’altro che non significhi molto per lui. Ma se tieni duro e non ti fermi, anche se dovessi perdere, potresti comunque sposare l’altro perché avresti mostrato alla sua famiglia quanto significhi per te."

I Nani si scambiarono tutti uno sguardo.

"In effetti suona intelligente," ammise Glóin.

"Un modo molto pratico per misurare quanto la tua famiglia importi allo sfidante", riconobbe Dori.

Bilbo sbuffò. "Noi Hobbit siamo un popolo molto pratico. Perché credete che evitiamo il resto del mondo altrimenti?"

"Sei sicuro di non voler dire 'popolo molto suicida'?" chiese Nori gettando una carta coperta.

Fece un gesto di scatto al Nano. "Zitto tu. Non far preoccupare di nuovo Ori."

"Hey!" protestò lo studioso.

Dori tirò di nuovo leggermente le ciocche. "Ora ho finito. Puoi alzarti."

Annuì e allungò le mani per tastarsi i capelli mentre si alzava in piedi. Dori aveva intrecciato parte dei suoi riccioli in una moltitudine di piccole trecce con fermagli d'oro che, quando si muoveva, tintinnavano insieme come una campanella. Era strano, ma teneva i suoi riccioli sotto controllo e fuori dalla viso e non poteva lamentarsene. Le due trecce anteriori coi fermagli di Thorin erano comunque ancora le sue preferite.

"Grazie, Dori," disse, rivolgendosi al nano. "Lo apprezzo molto."

Dori gli fece un mezzo sorriso mentre raccoglieva le proprie cose. "Nessun problema. Sono piuttosto abituato a intrecciare i capelli."

Bilbo guardò ai capelli lunghi e spessi di Ori e Nori e non ne dubitò. I suoi occhi poi si spostarono dietro di loro e sulla sala fatiscente dove Thorin, Fili, e Bifur erano stati portati ore prima. "Pensi che Óin ammetterà visitatori, adesso?"

"Non lo so," rispose Bofur, seguendo il suo sguardo. "Ma potrebbe fare un'eccezione per te."

"Non lo saprai finchè non glielo avrai chiesto," sottolineò Nori.

Lui annuì e raddrizzò le spalle e la schiena. "Giusto. Andrò a vedere, allora."

“Buona fortuna. Dicci come stanno se li vedi,", disse Ori mentre lo Hobbit cominciava a marciare in quella direzione.

" Cerca di non uccidere Thorin per il momento," gli ricordò Glóin senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla sua mano di carte. "Ricorda: Re Fili e il suo erede Kili!"

Bilbo rabbrividì all'idea. "Giusto. Questo funzionerà."

 

 I tre Nani feriti erano stati portati nella parte più stabile della montagna per essere curati. Ironia della sorte, si era rivelata essere il posto più sicuro proprio la stanza del tesoro. Bilbo trovò un paio di guerrieri di Dain a guardia dell'ingresso e, dopo aver lanciato uno sguardo ai suoi capelli, gli permisero di entrare. Dentro trovò Dáin e Balin intenti a una fitta discussione con un logoro e stanco Óin.

"-stabile per ora. Non tossisce più sangue, ma non c'è modo di sapere se la ferita stia guarendo," sentì spiegare Óin ai due mentre si avvicinava. "Se passa la notte senza problemi, allora forse se la caverà. Ma non c'è modo di saperlo con certezza."

Balin sospirò lentamente; i lineamenti e le rughe del suo viso che si facevano ancora più profondi. Per la prima volta, Bilbo notò la benda bianca che gli faceva capolino dal colletto, e come tendesse a bilanciare il proprio peso a sinistra. Persino Dáin rimaneva rigido con le sue potenti spalle in tensione e il suo volto bianco ed esangue in cui i suoi lividi scuri risaltavano ancora di più.

"Dovremmo dirlo a Bofur e Bombur", disse Balin a bassa voce, stropicciandosi gli occhi con due dita. "Hanno il diritto di vederlo nel caso non passi la notte ..."

"Vuoi che vada a spiegarglielo?" domandò Dáin guardando l’esausto nano al suo fianco.

Balin scosse fermamente la testa. "No, no, lo farò io. Senza offesa Dáin, ma dovrebbero sentirlo da un amico."

"Nessuna offesa," lo rassicurò il guerriero mentre i suoi occhi azzurri incontravano Bilbo. "Inoltre, penso che farei meglio ad aiutare Mastro Baggins qui."

Balin e Óin si voltarono entrambi a guardare lo Hobbit.

"Bilbo" salutò Balin con un cenno del capo.

"Sei ferito?" chiese subito Óin perché la delicatezza era qualcosa che veniva insegnato solo ai guaritori elfici. "Sanguini da qualche parte? Hai perso un arto? Dimmelo ora prima che vada."

Bilbo roteò gli occhi e tenne alte le braccia girando su se stesso in modo che il nano potesse vederlo in tutto l’insieme. "Sto bene, Oin. Solo un paio di lividi e graffi. Tauriel e Beorn mi hanno protetto per la maggior parte della battaglia."

"Hmp." Óin tirò su col naso squadrandolo lentamente dall’alto in basso. “Così dici tu. Ti farò una visita completa domani, quando non avrò pazienti critici da affrontare. Balin, vai a dire Bofur e Bombur di venire qui presto. Dáin, tenta di trascinare Kili via da suo fratello se riesci. Non ho bisogno che gli svenga addosso per la stanchezza. Un’altra volta. "

Balin annuì e Dáin chinò la testa all'indietro in un pigro saluto. Vedendo concluso il proprio lavoro, il guaritore si voltò e marciò via presumibilmente a vedere altri suoi pazienti. Con Óin andato via, Bilbo portò il proprio sguardo sui due Nani rimanenti.

"Dov'è Thorin?" chiese senza mezzi termini.

"Sta dormendo. Vieni; ti porterò da lui," rispose Dáin, girando sui tacchi e avviandosi senza aspettare.

Bilbo rivolse a Balin un cenno del capo, prima di affrettarsi a seguito del guerriero. Dáin lo condusse in silenzio per un paio di rampe di scale prima di girare in una piccola alcova. Là, adagiato su un letto di pellicce e trapunte, riposava inconscio il Re Sotto la Montagna. Ai suoi piedi sedeva Dwalin; piuttosto ammaccato e ferito, ma ancora lealmente di guardia al suo re.

Gli occhi scuri di Dwalin si alzarono al loro arrivo e sbatté le palpebre rapidamente. "Bilbo?"

"È venuto a fare visita," spiegò Dáin mentre lo Hobbit lo scansava spingendosi oltre di lui per incespicare fino al re. Si lasciò cadere in ginocchio al fianco di Thorin e senza dire una parola guardò il Nano.

Thorin era stato spogliato della sua armatura e degli abiti e gli avevano lasciato solo le bende per modestia. Si avvolgevano intorno al suo petto e la sua spalla e anche se Bilbo non poteva vedere la parte inferiore del suo corpo per via di una trapunta, aveva la sensazione che fosse anch’essa bendata. Il bianco delle bende faceva sembrare malata la pelle del re, e l'Hobbit ricordò come la pelle di Thorin paresse divenire di cera nella morte. L'unica rassicurazione che Bilbo poteva trovare alla vista era il lento ma costante movimento del respiro nel suo petto.

"Óin lo ha drogato perché dorma in modo che non debba sopportare in pieno il dolore", disse piano Dwalin osservando i due. "Probabilmente sarà fuori gioco per i prossimi giorni. È l'unico modo per aiutarlo a combattere le ferite e guarire."

Bilbo annuì allungando lentamente una mano e spingendo quei capelli neri come l'inchiostro fuori dal volto di Thorin. Erano un disastro e gli pendevano in faccia e si attaccavano alla sua pelle sudata e surriscaldata. Sembrava molto poco confortevole allo Hobbit. Vagamente, sentì Dáin dire qualcosa a Dwalin riguardo al dormire prima di sentire il rumore dei suoi stivali pesanti eccheggiare allontanandosi, ma non gli diede alcuna attenzione. Invece si tenne occupato spingendo i capelli del re via dal suo volto e dal collo, e asciugandogli il viso con il fazzoletto.

"Sei stato ferito? Nella battaglia?" chiese piano Dwalin osservando il duo.

Scosse la testa accarezzando la fronte secca di Thorin. "No, niente di grave. Ero ben protetto dagli altri."

"Bene. Non avrei voluto affrontare Dori o Balin se ti fosse successo qualcosa," grugnì il soldato.

Bilbo sbuffò e guardò il guerriero appoggiato al muro con una gamba piegata in modo che potesse appoggiarvi il gomito. Il suo viso era un insieme di tagli e contusioni e una delle sue orecchie  era fasciata così come il suo avambraccio destro. Ma non riusciva a vedere altre ferite sul nano e si chiese se ne nascondesse di più sotto i vestiti.

"Tu come stai?" chiese, incontrando gli occhi scuri di Dwalin. "Hai qualche lesione grave?"

Dwalin scrollò una spalla. "Nulla che valga la pena di piangerci su. Ho incrinato qualcosa nel mio ginocchio, ma è tutto. Perché sei qui?"

"Per assicurarmi che il vostro stupido re non tiri le cuoia", rispose, inarcando le sopracciglia. "Perché? Non mi vuoi qui? Posso andarmene se lo desideri-"

"Non è quel che volevo dire", rispose Dwalin, interrompendolo e roteando gli occhi. “Intendevo il motivo per cui hai scelto di tornare? Pensavo che saresti stato troppo arrabbiato o con il cuore troppo spezzato per venire qui."

Bilbo si strinse nelle spalle e abbassò lo sguardo per vedere il lento sollevarsi e abbassarsi del petto di Thorin. “Volevo assicurarmi che foste ancora tutti vivi e al sicuro. Volevo vedere ... volevo essere sicuro che Thorin non fosse morto per proteggermi."

Dwalin non aveva nulla da ribattere a questo.

"Pensi che la follia lo abbia lasciato? Sembrava quasi di nuovo in sé quando l'ho visto," rifletté lo Hobbit mentre spostandosi a sedere con le gambe incrociate.

“Non lo so”, rispose il guerriero, corrugando la fronte. "Dopo che te ne sei andato, si è rintanato in una stanza e non ne è più venuto fuori. Quando finalmente lo ha fatto, è stato per combattere in battaglia."

"Oh." Guardò Dwalin prima di riportare gli occhi nuovamente sul Nano privo di sensi. "Pensi che ci senta?"

"Hmm. Forse dovresti provare a raccontandogli una storia", suggerì il Nano.

Bilbo lo fissò. "Che cosa?"

"Una storia. Balin mi ha detto che una volta, quando erano bambini, Thorin divenne molto malato. La malattia che lo aveva preso era un morbo incurabile che intasa i polmoni in modo che uno non riesca a respirare facilmente. Aveva ucciso sua nonna e tutti pensavano che avrebbe ucciso anche Thorin, " spiegò il guerriero con un piccolo cipiglio. "Ma la principessa consorte non ci credeva. Disse che non avrebbe perso suo figlio e così gli ha letto tutti i giorni; raccontandogli storie di grandi eroi che avevano trionfato nonostante tutte le probabilità a loro svantaggio. Lo fece per incoraggiarlo a continuare a combattere la sua malattia a prescindere da quanto si aggravasse. E questo è quel che ha fatto; Thorin è sopravvissuto ed è migliorato sino a diventare quell'eroe di cui sua madre gli raccontava le storie."

"Una storia?" ripeté con calma, guardando indietro al re. "Ma quale storia dovrei raccontargli?"

"Qualsiasi cosa. Basta ... Basta che tu parli con lui. Fagli sapere che non è solo", disse tranquillamente Dwalin distogliendo lo sguardo dalla coppia.

Bilbo chiuse gli occhi e ripensò a tutte le storie che sua madre gli diceva quando era un bambino. Ricordò le tante storie che aveva letto a Gran Burrone e anche le storie che Gandalf era solito condividere con lui. Ma per qualche ragione nessuna di loro sembrava quella giusta. Le parole di un storia diversa - una che non aveva mai condiviso onestamente - vennero alle sue labbra prima che potesse fermarle.

"C'era una volta uno Hobbit che viveva in una bella casa ma deserta. Era benestante e rispettato da molti, ma viveva una vita solitaria e vuota. Poi, un giorno, uno stregone venne a bussare alla sua porta ..."

 

 

 


	29. Capitolo 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Non mi appartengono alcuno dei personaggi familiari, delle ambientazioni, degli aspetti della trama o degli elementi presenti in questa storia. Appartengono tutti a **J.R.R. Tolkien** (probabilmente intento a rivoltarsi nella tomba).

## Capitolo 28

"Questo davvero non è necessario," brontolò Bilbo marciando attraverso il malconcio campo di battaglia in direzione del campo di Thranduil. "Davvero, gli Orchi e i Goblin sono morti e sepolti, e ci sono gli Elfi che pattugliano la zona. Sono perfettamente al sicuro per tornare al campo a piedi da solo."

"Certo che lo sei," lo rassicurò Bombur al suo fianco sinistro. "Ma ci preoccupiamo per te. Vogliamo avere la certezza che tu sia al sicuro con gli Elfi e gli Uomini".

"E al sicuro da te stesso", aggiunse Nori alla sua destra.

Bilbo gli ha ricolse un’occhiataccia laterale. "Queste osservazioni sono il motivo per cui Dori non ti lascia mai da solo con Ori."

"O con qualsiasi cosa che brilli," rincarò Bombur con un ampio sorriso, che si scontrò con il bagliore nei suoi occhi.

Nori tirò su col naso e agitò pigramente una mano. "Dettagli, dettagli, tutta una quantità irrilevante di dettagli. Ora ditemi: stiamo andando a far visita a quell'altra Donna?"

Inarcò le sopracciglia e fissò il ladro. "Cosa?"

"Sta parlando di Bard," spiegò in fretta Bombur.

"Sì, la tua nuova amante!" cinguettò l'altro nano.

Lo Hobbit chiuse gli occhi e prese un respiro profondo prima di rilasciare lentamente l’aria attraverso il naso. "Fai questo tipo di commenti anche con Thorin? Perché se è così allora credo di aver capito perché abbia scatenato la sua pazzia su tutti noi."

"Per favore, Bilbo, concedimi un po' di credito in questo. Ti sembro il tipo da schernire un re guerriero?" chiese Nori, portandosi una mano al petto e rivolgendo all'Hobbit uno sguardo ferito.

"Sì," risposero all'unisono Bilbo e Bombur.

"Beh, sì, forse potrei aver preso un po' in giro Thorin," ammise il ladro, alzando due dita e avvicinandole fin quasi a che si toccassero per mostrare esattamente quanto lo avesse preso in giro. "Ma perfino io so quando smettere  e levarmi dai coglioni. Thorin è impazzito tutto da solo, non gli è servito alcun aiuto da parte mia."

"No. Quella pietra ha fatto tutto," mormorò, calciando un sasso solitario sul terreno. "Sono tentato di fonderla e trasformarla nel vaso da notte più brillante del mondo."

"Sembra adorabile," osservò il cuoco senza batter ciglio alla strana idea dello Hobbit. "Forse dovresti chiedere l’Archengemma come regalo di nozze. Sono sicuro che Thorin te la darebbe, allora."

Strinse gli occhi verso il nano attraverso la luce del mattino. "Cosa ti rende così sicuro che ci sposiamo? Thorin mi ha bandito dalla sua vista, ricordi?"

"Sì, ma non ha chiesto indietro le sue perle," sottolineò Nori, tirando leggermente uno dei fermagli in questione. "E abbiamo dimenticato così in fretta la battaglia? Sono abbastanza sicuro di averlo visto proteggerti lì."

"Solo perché si ama qualcuno non significa che si sia destinati a stare insieme," disse a bassa voce perché sapeva meglio di chiunque altro che l'amore non era abbastanza, a volte. "Cosa penserà la sua gente di me? E sua sorella e il resto dei suoi parenti più lontani? Non tutti sono accoglienti come voi. Thorin deve prendere in considerazione tutto questo."

"Thorin non farebbe una decisione sul matrimonio così alla leggera," lo rimproverò dolcemente Bombur. "Sai che mette sempre il dovere prima di tutto. Non ti avrebbe scelto per stare accanto a lui, se non fosse stato convinto che saresti un buon coniuge e sovrano."

Bilbo rabbrividì e avvolse le braccia intorno a se stesso. "Non dire quella parola! Io non sono un leader, non riuscivo neanche a guidare la mia squadra nei giochi dei picnic!"

"Beh, il consorte non _governa_ esattamente la montagna. Il loro compito è quello di tenere la corte, assistere il re quando necessario, e prendersi cura dell'erede," spiegò Nori, contando i diversi compiti con le dita. "Tu tieni già in riga la Compagnia, fermi Thorin prima che faccia qualcosa di stupido, e tieni d'occhio quei due pazzi che chiamiamo principi. Penso che tu abbia in mano questa faccenda del consorte, ormai."

Bombur annuì con entusiasmo alle parole dell’altro. "Il consorte non è un re, Bilbo. Non c’è bisogno che partecipi ai negoziati o guidi un esercito in battaglia. Sono lì per aiutare il re e prendersi cura delle persone quando il re non può. Tutti questi sono compiti che tu puoi fare."

Bilbo non ne era sicuro. Prendersi cura di un paio di persone era ben diverso dal prendersi cura di una nazione. Non sapeva se aveva abbastanza spazio nel suo cuore per tanto amore e devozione. E se lui non riusciva a trovare in se stesso la forza per prendersi cura della gente di Thorin, allora come poteva mai sopportare di condividere il cuore di Thorin con loro?

 

 

 Quando finalmente arrivò al campo, Bilbo costrinse i suoi babysitter a tornare ad Erebor. Sottolineò come ora fosse al sicuro con Elfi e Uomini e non gli servisse una scorta più. Gli ricordò inoltre che tutti loro avevano bisogno di riposo e che i due non si sarebbero sentiti a proprio agio a stare intorno a un gruppo di Elfi. Così, con grande riluttanza, il duo lo salutò e tornò alla montagna portandosi la promessa che Bilbo li avrebbe visitati al più presto.

Solo e privo delle sue guardie del corpo, l'Hobbit cominciò a dare la caccia a Bard, che era l'ultimo dei suoi amici che non aveva ancora rivisto. Aveva fatto visita a Bifur e Fili prima di andarsene, e aveva scoperto che entrambi i Nani erano vivi e in via di guarigione. Se sarebbero sopravvissuti nei prossimi giorni nessuno avrebbe potuto dirlo,  ma Bilbo sentiva che le probabilità erano a loro favore. Tanto più che Bifur aveva Bofur a guardare ogni sua mossa e Kili rifiutava di lasciare il fianco di suo fratello.

Trovò Bard a letto in una delle tante tende allestite per gli uomini. Era ammaccato e malconcio, ma cosciente. Il suo braccio era fasciato dal gomito al polso e sfoggiava un brutto occhio nero che per il gonfiore gli riduceva lo stesso occhio a una fessura. Il suo petto spoglio era anch’esso un ritratto di guerra con i numerosi lividi e tagli che coloravano la sua pelle pallida.

Bilbo si fermò di fronte a lui, mise le mani sui fianchi, e assorbì con attenzione la vista dell’uomo martoriato. “Beh. Suppongo che l'occhio nero sia un miglioramento. Ora, se inclino la testa e strizzo gli occhi, puoi quasi passare per bello."

"No, niente scherzi. La mia schiena fa troppo male per ridere," gemette Bard, coprendosi il volto con una mano.

"Mi tratterrò allora", promise lo Hobbit facendosi avanti per sedersi accanto al letto. "Come ti senti?"

"Dolorante. E scosso. Molto scosso", ammise l'uomo spostandosi leggermente per sedersi comodamente. "Non ero mai stato in una battaglia simile prima e spero di non esserlo mai più. Le cose che ho visto là fuori ... non so come farò mai dormire di nuovo sonni tranquilli."

"Il tempo ne cancellerà una parte", lo rassicurò con fiducia, "ma non tutto. Non potrai mai essere davvero lo stesso, ora, ma non devi nemmeno essere spezzato. Basta ... Basta prendersi un po' di tempo per piangere i caduti e accettare che la vita andrà avanti."

Bard aprì il suo occhio buono e sbirciò allo Hobbit tra le dita. "Perché parli come se ci fossi già passato prima?"

"Perché è così", rispose con una piccola scrollata di spalle prima di cambiare rapidamente argomento. "Mi è stato detto che devo ringraziare te per aver posto fine ad Azog. Hai la mia eterna gratitudine."

"Non stavo esattamente puntando alla gloria, quando ho ucciso l'Orco. Stavo solo cercando di rimanere in vita," spiegò modestamente l'uomo lasciando cadere la mano. "Difficilmente merito tutto l’elogio che continuo a ricevere per quel che ho fatto."

Bilbo sbuffò e roteò gli occhi. "Hai messo fine alla vita di un Orco così feroce e malvagio che avrebbe potuto uccidere re ed eroi senza sosta. Pensi davvero di non meritare un po ' di riconoscimento per una tale impresa?"

"Ero solo uno dei tanti là fuori ieri," ribattè con calma Bard mentre il suo occhio scuro fissava qualcosa in lontananza. "Ho visto molti bravi uomini - uomini con cui sono cresciuto e vissuto fianco a fianco per anni – essere abbattuti come se fossero stati niente più che degli insetti ronzanti. Elfi e Nani che non ho mai incontrato fino al giorno prima hanno combattuto e sono morti per proteggermi. Come posso definirmi un eroe quando è il loro sangue che ha portato alla nostra vittoria? "

Lo Hobbit sospirò e annuì. Capiva a cosa Bard volesse arrivare. Nella sua prima vita, anche lui era stato elogiato come un eroe per aver ingannato Smaug e aver combattuto nella battaglia. Non aveva mai capito perché qualcuno lo avesse ritenuto tale, e ancora non riusciva a capirlo adesso. Come si poteva non vedere che i veri eroi erano quelli che avevano dato la vita per fermare la battaglia?

"Hai bisogno di un abbraccio? Perché se è così allora io conosco qualcuno," disse piano, perché il legame che condivideva con Bard era costruito su umorismo e sarcasmo.

Bard sbuffò e poi rise della sua risata da ragazzo, che gli rendeva il viso meno cupo e molto più giovane. "No, no grazie. Gli unici abbracci che voglio sono da flessuose figure dai capelli lunghi e morbidi."

Lui inarcò le sopracciglia e spalancò gli occhi fino a che cominciarono a inumidirglisi. “Vuoi un abbraccio da _Thranduil_?!"

"No, le donne!" disse il barcaiolo seppur continuando a ridere delle sue parole. Sibilò leggermente e si avvolse un braccio intorno al fianco, ma non riuscì a smettere di ridacchiare. "Ahh, i miei muscoli fan male. Credo di aver peggiorato le cose con tutto questo ridere."

"Vuoi che me ne vada?" chiese Bilbo.

"No, mi piace la compagnia," gli assicurò l'uomo, agitando pigramente una mano. "Cosa è successo al tuo cappotto? Pensavo che non lo togliessi mai."

"Eh? Oh, l'ho usato per bendare la ferita di Thorin nella battaglia", spiegò pensando di nuovo al suo amato cappotto. "Non so dove sia ora."

“Oh. Quindi... ho sentito che il re nanico è stato ferito gravemente. È ancora vivo?" chiese piano Bard, guardando lo Hobbit.

Sospirò e tirò una gamba verso il petto per posarvi il mento. "Al momento, sì. Ma le cose potrebbero cambiare nei prossimi giorni."

"È stato difficile? Incontrarlo di nuovo sul campo di battaglia?" domandò l'arciere con un piccolo cipiglio.

Lui scosse la testa; in modo che le sue trecce gli rimbalzarono sul volto. "No, non è stato difficile. Gli ho urlato contro e l’ho chiamato imbecille. Mi ha urlato dietro e mi ha detto di abbandonare la battaglia. L'ho chiamato uno sciocco ancora più grande, ha preso una freccia per proteggermi, e poi è stato pugnalato. "

Bard sbatté la palpebra del suo occhio buono e guardò lo Hobbit, come se non sapesse se voleva abbracciarlo o tirargli un pugno. "Ti fermi mai a chiederti: 'Come è che questa è la mia vita?'"

Gemette e premette la fronte contro il proprio ginocchio. "Ogni giorno, Bard. Ogni _stramaledetto giorno_ della mia vita."

L'uomo fece un rumore con la gola che suonava come se stesse cercando di confortarlo, ma non riuscisse a radunare abbastanza energie. "Lo ami davvero, non è così?"

"Sì, lo amo", ammise tranquillamente, rabbrividendo leggermente alla presa che le sue emozioni avevano sul suo cuore. "Moltissimo."

"Hai gusti orribili."

Lui sbuffò. "Ne sono consapevole, grazie."

“No, voglio dire, davvero orribili", insisté Bard. "Davvero, _davvero_ orribili. Non potevi scegliere qualcuno un po’più stabile? O almeno qualcuno che potesse bilanciare il tuo grado di pazzia?"

Bilbo aggrottò la fronte e osservò l'Uomo. "Bard, io bilancio _la sua_ stupidità per la maggior parte del tempo."

"E questo non ti fa fare due domande?" chiese Bard, fissandolo con le sopracciglia inarcate.

In risposta, tirò un calcio all'uomo nel braccio e poi rise mentre l'arciere lo malediva.

 

 

Più tardi in quello stesso giorno, Bilbo si trovò in qualche modo coinvolto nei negoziati tra nani, elfi e uomini. Ancora non era sicuro di come fosse successo, ma era sicuramente colpa di Gandalf e della sua parlantina veloce. Ecco perché era finito seduto a quella tavola rotonda con Gandalf, Thranduil, Bard, Balin e Dáin.

Dáin era ancora malconcio e il taglio lungo il viso di Balin era ancora rosso e gonfio, ma entrambi sembravano abbastanza presenti alla situazione. Bard aveva l’aria vagamente a disagio seduto rigidamente dritto sulla sua sedia, ma non si lamentò perciò Bilbo non parlò neppure.

"Avevamo fatto un accordo verbale testimoniato dal vostro re e tutti quei nani", disse Thranduil, vestito impeccabilmente come al solito in verde e argento. Se non fosse stato per il piccolo bordo di bende che facevano  capolino da sotto la manica, Bilbo non avrebbe mai pensato che il Re degli Elfi fosse appena stato in battaglia. "Non si può ignorare. Vi ho anche restituito l’Archengemma in cambio di oro e aiuto."

"Non lo abbiamo dimenticato," ammise Balin con le mani incrociate sul suo stomaco mentre si appoggiava allo schienale della sedia. "Ma dovete capire che dobbiamo ancora dividere il tesoro tra di noi. Non abbiamo neanche cominciato a farne l’inventario e dargli un valore corretto. Tenendo a mente tutto questo, non siamo ancora in grado darvi la vostra parte in questo momento."

"Bene. Aspetterò", rispose l'Elfo inclinando leggermente la testa, "ma solo se firmerete un contratto che riconosca la mia richiesta. Non farete tutti marcia indietro solo perché il vostro re ha cambiato idea _un_ _’_ _altra volta_."

Balin si scambiò uno sguardo con Dáin.

"Firmeremo un contratto", concesse Dáin mentre appollaiava il gomito sul bracciolo della poltrona e con l'altra mano si accarezzava la barba. "Ma Thorin potrà comunque rifiutarsi. Ha lui l’ultima parola in questo."

Thranduil scoprì i denti in un sorriso più simile a un ringhio. "Allora sarà meglio convincerlo altrimenti".

Gli occhi azzurri di Dain brillarono con un pizzico di quella brillantezza selvaggia che Bilbo aveva intravisto la sera prima, ma il Nano non rispose alla provocazione.

"E Pontelagolungo?" chiese Bard, parlando per la prima volta. "Abbiamo partecipato anche noi alla battaglia. Meritiamo una qualche sorta di riconoscimento."

"Vi daremo un compenso," rispose Dáin senza guardare l'uomo.

Bard serrò la mascella e si raddrizzò. "Non è abbastanza. Voglio anche io un contratto che prometta un risarcimento alle famiglie di ogni uomo che è morto là fuori. Voglio anche che soddisfiate la vostra promessa di lavoro retribuito che ci avete fatto un paio di settimane fa."

Balin fece una smorfia mentre Dáin inarcava un sopracciglio guardando finalmente all'arciere.

"E che diritto hai di chiedere un contratto a noi?" rispose con voce strascicata il signore Nanico, i suoi occhi azzurri che si fissavano sull'Uomo. "Per non parlare dell'oro che chiedi. Pagheremo i vostri servizi, sì, ma non siamo tenuti a fare nulla più di quello, giovane."

"Dáin", disse Gandalf, l'avvertimento nella sua voce abbastanza evidente.

"Bard è un discendente di Girion, l'ultimo signore di Dale," disse Bilbo, prima che chiunque altro potesse parlare. Lasciò cadere il proprio gomito sul tavolo e appoggiò la guancia  sul pugno chiuso. "Dopo che Smaug ebbe distrutto Dale e preso Erebor, rubò anche tutti i tesori dalle macerie di Dale e li aggiunse al suo bottino. Tecnicamente parlando, parte di quel tesoro conservato ad Erebor appartiene a Bard e agli altri discendenti di Dale."

"Tu da che parte stai?" chiese Dáin imbronciandosi.

"Come fai a saperlo?" domandò sospettoso Thranduil.

Si strinse nelle spalle. "Ho visto alcune delle loro monete e ceramiche ad Erebor. Portavano tutte il marchio di Dale."

Gandalf guardò lo Hobbit con sincera curiosità. “Come fai a conoscere il marchio di Dale? Non è stato impiegato dal momento in cui la città cadde."

"Ha un 'D' gigante con una freccia dietro di essa", sbottò, roteando gli occhi. "Non è stato molto difficile da dedurre."

Dáin guardò Balin, che si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle. "Ha ragione. È il simbolo di Dale."

"Allora ci dovete per forza un parte," sottolineò Bard con un ampio sorriso dall’aria più minacciosa che amichevole. "Voglio che sia stipulato un contratto con i termini che ho menzionato."

"Bene. Ma aggiungeremo anche le nostre condizioni," dichiarò Dáin, stringendo gli occhi. "In entrambi i contratti."

Ora fu il turno di Thranduil di assottigliare lo sguardo. "Per esempio?"

"In primo luogo tutti i tesori concessi dovranno prima essere approvati da Thorin dopo che si sarà svegliato," elencò il Nano senza battere ciglio. "È lui il re, e questo è il suo regno. Noi non abbiamo alcuna effettiva autorità per separarcene."

Thranduil sembrò voler roteare gli occhi, ma fu come se si trattenesse perché sarebbe stato un gesto troppo vicino al mostrare delle emozioni. "Bene. Che altro?"

"In secondo luogo, dopo aver ricevuto le parti di tesoro concordate, tutti i debiti saranno interamente considerati pagati. Non sarà possibile tornare da noi dopo pochi mesi dicendo di non aver ricevuto da noi quanto meritato. Una volta pagati, non vi dovremo niente," spiegò Dáin.

Le labbra di Thranduil si curvarono leggermente verso il basso, ma non protestò. "Molto bene. C'è altro?"

"La terza e ultima condizione è che non dobbiate usare le azioni passate di Thorin contro di lui quando sarà formalmente riconosciuto come re," aggiunse Balin prima che Dáin potesse parlare. Guardò l'uomo e l’Elfo con duri occhi di diamante che resero la sua somiglianza con Dwalin molto evidente. "Dovrà affrontare già abbastanza scettici e dubbi sul suo diritto a governare nei prossimi giorni. Non abbiamo bisogno anche di estranei che sfidino le sue capacità di leader."

"Ma la malattia che lo ha preso - se ne è andata? Oppure ne è ancora affetto?" chiese Bard, alzando un sopracciglio scuro.

"Lo scoprirai quando si sveglia," rispose Bilbo, roteando gli occhi. "Ma sembrava quasi tornato alla normalità quando l'ho visto in battaglia. Credo che stare lontano dall’Archengemma lo aiuti a combattere la follia."

"Allora dovremmo davvero liberarci di quella cosa. Tutto ciò che fa è scintillare e fare impazzire mio cugino," rifletté Dáin, giocando con una delle perle d'oro nella propria barba.

Balin lo colpì al braccio. "Lascia stare prima che Thorin finisca per bandire anche te."

Il nano sbuffò e si lanciò la folta capigliatura dietro la schiena. "Non lo farebbe mai. Mi ama come un fratello."

Gandalf sbuffò e lo fissò. "Ha bandito _Bilbo_."

Dáin aggrottò la fronte e guardò allo Hobbit, che gli sorrise sornione, e poi a Balin. "Potrei dover riconsiderare il mio piano."

"Fallo", disse il nano con lo stesso tono di voce che usava parlando con Fili e Kili. "Ora vogliamo tornare ai nostri contratti? Accettate entrambi le condizioni che offriamo?"

Bard si strinse nelle spalle e guardò Thranduil, che chiuse gli occhi e fece un respiro profondo.

"D'accordo", disse lentamente il Re elfico, come se quelle parole gli risultassero fisicamente dolorose da pronunciare. Bilbo si chiese se davvero lo offendeva firmare un contratto con i Nani, o se stava solo facendo il melodrammatico come al solito.

Gandalf sorrise lo stesso sorriso che faceva sempre nel momento prima di accendere i fuochi d'artificio. "Meraviglioso! Cominciamo a scrivere i contratti allora! Con un po’di fortuna, finiremo entro sera ..."

 

_-cammina lentamente sui gradini di pietra crepati e rotti. Buona parte della scala è mancante; intere sezioni ne sono crollate e altre parti sono cadute in rovina. Ma i vuoti non rappresentano alcuna sfida per lui. Salta facilmente oltre di essi e continua la sua strada fino alla torre._  
_Sotto di sé può sentire il rombo degli Orchi mentre si riuniscono. I loro grugniti e goffi passi risuonano contro la pietra; se non fosse per lui, tutti a Mirkwood sentirebbero quelle maledette bestie. Le sue labbra si curvano di nuovo a quel pensiero e si appunta mentalmente di insegnare loro come essere più silenziosi._  
_Quando finalmente raggiunge la cima della torre, incrocia le braccia dietro la schiena e si affaccia sul bosco. Può vedere l'oscurità strisciante che si estende su Bosco Atro; una malattia lenta ma costante che presto dipingerà tutta la Terra di Mezzo. Le sue labbra si tirano di nuovo in un sorriso a quella considerazione._  
_Questa volta non perderà-_

Bilbo si alzò di soprassalto e rimase a bocca aperta. Sudava e la sua pelle era ghiacciata ma le immagini inquietanti nella sua testa si erano distinte così chiaramente. Sebbene non avesse mai posato gli occhi su di lui, sapeva senza ombra di dubbio chi fosse quello sconosciuto nel suo sogno.

Da qualche parte nel fondo della sua mente, l'anello cominciò a canticchiare una sola parola più e più volte.

_Sauron ..._

 


	30. Capitolo 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Non mi appartengono alcuno dei personaggi familiari, delle ambientazioni, degli aspetti della trama o degli elementi presenti in questa storia. Appartengono tutti a **J.R.R. Tolkien** (probabilmente intento a rivoltarsi nella tomba).

## Capitolo 29

Nonostante quel che dicesse al mondo, il suo nome non era sempre stato Beorn.

 

Beorn era il nome che aveva assunto più tardi nella sua vita dopo aver deciso la sua forma finale. Prima di allora si era chiamato Aga - un nome che sua madre gli diede alla sua creazione. Quando le chiese perché, lei gli disse che significava 'Colui che cammina nella penombra.' Non aveva mai capito perché avesse scelto quel nome, ma lui dopotutto non aveva capito un sacco di cose che sua madre aveva fatto.

 

Quando era ancora Aga, aveva vagato liberamente nel mondo in varie forme. La maggior parte del tempo aveva scelto di essere un animale, ma aveva provato anche pelli di Uomini ed Elfi e Nani per un breve periodo. Non gli importava molto di loro ed era per questo che aveva preferito gli animali. Da bestia, percepiva gli odori e sentiva e gustare cose di cui non poteva avere esperienza come uomo. Non sapeva dire perché, ma il mondo semplicemente gli sembrava molto più vivido e vivo quando si trovava su quattro zampe invece che due.

 

Era stata sua madre a dirgli che aveva bisogno di prendere una forma definitiva. Gli aveva lasciato grande libertà per un lungo periodo di tempo, ma dopo che aveva visto la sua buona parte di mondo, gli aveva ricordato dei suoi doveri. Era stato creato per servire la terra ed era tempo per lui di farlo. Così aveva obbedito alla sua volontà e aveva scelto la propria forma finale, e quindi Beorn il mutaforma fu creato.

 

Beorn poteva tranquillamente dire di aver goduto la sua vita. Si prendeva cura e si preoccupava come meglio poteva della terra che sua madre aveva creato, e proteggeva ferocemente i suoi animali quanto lei aveva fatto con lui. Passava le sue giornate ad ascoltare i sussurri degli alberi e le risate del vento, e le sue notti a correre liberamente sotto la luna. Non si era mai sentito solo o incompleto perché sua madre non lo aveva creato per desiderare più che un buon pasto e una bella risata. A differenza dei suoi coetanei, non si era mai curato della vita di uomini ed Elfi e Nani. Aveva camminato e vissuto abbastanza tra di loro per conoscere i loro cuori, e da quello che vi aveva trovato non ne valeva la pena. Gli altri potevano salvarli o condannarli se volevano; lui era già felice con i suoi alberi e i suoi cani.

 

Avrebbe volentieri vissuto lontano da qualsiasi rapporto coi mortali e le loro trame se non fosse stato per un certo coniglietto che aveva attraversato il suo cammino. Bilbo Baggins era affascinante per Beorn, e non solo perché era un Hobbit che viaggiava con dei Nani. No, era affascinante perché la sua _anima_ era più vecchia del suo _corpo_. Aveva incontrato molti esseri differenti nella sua vita, ma questa era la prima volta che avesse mai incontrato una vecchia anima intrappolata in un corpo giovane. Era uno spettacolo meraviglioso e lo incuriosì immensamente. Il Custode dei Morti non aveva mai permesso che le anime rinascessero con le loro vite precedenti ancora attaccate ad esse. Quindi come aveva fatto Bilbo Baggins a trovarsi in questo stato?

 

Beorn aveva pensato di chiedere a Gandalf, ma lo stregone non sembrava al corrente della condizione del suo compagno Hobbit. Questo non lo sorprese quando se ne rese conto. Beorn non era né un animale né un mortale e così riusciva a vedere cose che gli altri non potevano. Questo era il motivo per cui lui poteva vedere quanto fosse  realmente vecchia l’anima di Bilbo Baggins, mentre uno dei più forti Maiar era rimasto cieco.

 

Lo Hobbit lo affascinava molto. Non solo aveva un'anima unica, aveva anche una personalità divertente ad accompagnarla. Beorn non riusciva a ricordare l'ultima volta in cui aveva riso così tanto! Ogni giorno portava qualcosa di nuovo ed eccitante per Bilbo, e Beorn ne aveva apprezzato ogni minuto. Pensava che avrebbe potuto spendere un centinaio di anni a guardare il coniglietto e che non si sarebbe mai annoiato.

Forse stava diventando troppo tenero nella sua vecchiaia, ma Beorn si ritrovò ad affezionarsi allo Hobbit e allo strano equipaggio che sembrava seguirlo. Non si era mai curato dei problemi dei mortali prima d’ora, ma, guardando lo Hobbit e i Nani e gli Uomini e gli Elfi combattere e morire per gli uni per gli altri, Beorn pensava di potere imparare a curarsene.

 

 

 

Bilbo non tornò di nuovo a dormire dopo il suo sogno. Come poteva con l'anello che schiamazzava e lo scherniva nella parte posteriore della sua mente? Era come se il suo incubo avesse risvegliato quel dannato affare e ora non lo avrebbe più lasciato solo. Più e più volte sussurrò il nome del suo padrone con un fervore che non pensava possibile. L'anello sapeva che il suo creatore era vivo e desiderava tornare a lui come un fanatico anela per il suo Dio. Ascoltandolo chiamare Sauron più e più volte, Bilbo cominciò a rendersi conto che non avrebbe potuto rimandare ulteriormente la sua missione per Mordor. Doveva distruggere l'Unico Anello nel più breve tempo possibile, prima che il Signore Oscuro notasse le grida del suo prezioso anello.

_Fallirai, fallirai, fallirai, fallirai_ , canticchiava l'anello come un bambino. _Fallirai come sempre. Fallirai, fallirai, fallirai!_

"Oh, stai zitto," mormorò sottovoce prendendo pergamena e penna. Dopo aver deciso che fosse il momento di partire, lo Hobbit si rese conto che fosse anche il momento per lui di scrivere la sua storia per gli altri. Nel caso in cui non sarebbe riuscito a distruggere l'anello, voleva che i suoi amici fossero preparati a quello che doveva venire. Così decise di fare una cronologia dei principali eventi futuri che avrebbero portato alla Guerra dell'Unico Anello. Sapeva che le sue azioni avrebbero anche potuto potenzialmente alterare il futuro drasticamente - e forse peggiorare le cose - ma non poteva andare via e lasciare i suoi amici ciechi al male che stava sorgendo.

_Non farà alcuna differenza_ , sogghignò con cattiveria l'anello. _Non fermerà quel che è destinato ad accadere._

"Questo lo vedremo," ribatté Bilbo prima di cominciare a scrivere di una delle più grandi guerre che la Terra di Mezzo avrebbe mai visto.

Dovette lavorare fino all'alba prima che fosse finalmente soddisfatto della linea temporale. La schiena gli faceva male dallo stare incurvato così a lungo e la sua mano e il polso gli dolevano dalla scrittura, ma non si fermò sino a che non ebbe finito. Piuttosto, continuò a scrivere. Scrisse una lettera a Gandalf spiegando della sua seconda possibilità di vita, e ringraziandolo per essere stato un suo buon amico per così tanti anni. Scrisse del suo rammarico per non avere una seconda possibilità di rivivere anche la loro amicizia, e chiese allo stregone il suo perdono per avergli mentito per così tanto tempo. Poi lo pregò di  proteggere la Compagnia e i suoi compagni Hobbit perché non c'era nessun altro di cui si sarebbe fidato di più per un tale compito.

Dopo aver finito la sua lettera per Gandalf, Bilbo scrisse una lettera a ciascuno dei Nani cui era arrivato a tenere così tanto. Come nella lettera di Gandalf, spiegò la sua seconda possibilità e ciò che era realmente accaduto la prima volta che si era unito a loro in quell’impresa. Scrisse di quanto chiuso ed egocentrico era stato a quei tempi, e di come era stato in viaggio con loro che aveva aperto gli occhi alle difficoltà degli altri. Raccontò la vera storia di Bosco Atro e delle botti, di Pontelagolungo e Smaug, e di come la Battaglia dei Cinque Eserciti sarebbe dovuta finire con la morte di Thorin, Fili, e Kili. Spiegò il suo dolore e il senso di colpa per la loro morte e di come aveva trascorso i successivi ottanta anni cercando fare pace con se stesso, ma solo per scoprire che non poteva. Alla fine ammise che la vera ragione per cui aveva deciso di unirsi a loro nuovamente era perché voleva proteggerli tutti dai pericoli che sapeva dovevano venire.

Ma non scrisse solo di cose tristi e piene di lacrime. No, Bilbo non voleva lasciare i suoi amici con nulla, se non tristi ricordi e la paura che lo avessero deluso in qualche modo. Quindi, in ogni singola lettera, li ringraziò per tutto quel che avevano fatto per lui. Ringraziò Dwalin per la protezione che gli aveva dato alle Montagne Nebbiose e per averlo sopportato con le sue troppe domande, e per aver lasciato nascosti da parte piccoli snack per lo Hobbit perché era convinto che Bilbo stesse morendo di fame in quel loro viaggio. Ringraziò Balin per esser stato gentile con lui, anche quando non si fidava ancora di Bilbo, e per esser venuto a vedere come l'Hobbit se la stava passando dopo che Thorin lo aveva bandito da Erebor. E avvertì Balin del destino che lo attendeva a Moria perché non poteva sopportare l'idea che il suo buon amico morisse così orribilmente una volta di più.

Fili e Kili, li ringraziò per aver  vissuto anche quando il fato aveva deciso un percorso diverso per loro, e pregò i due principi di andare avanti, non importava ciò che il destino avrebbe detto. Spiegò quanto preziosi fossero veramente per tutti, e come in cui ognuno di loro c’era il potenziale perché diventassero nani sorprendenti. Voleva capissero quanto fosse importante per lui vederli così vivi e di nuovo brillanti perché quello era un sogno che non avrebbe mai pensato si sarebbe avverato.

Ad Óin scrisse il suo ringraziamento per il tempo che aveva dedicato ad insegnargli un po 'del suo mestiere e per la sua esasperante necessità di controllare costantemente che stesse bene. Ma ammise anche che era stato bello avere qualcuno che si curasse così tanto del suo benessere ancora una volta, e di quanto Óin davvero lo avesse impressionato con la sua conoscenza e la sua pazienza. Come con Balin,  avvertì il guaritore della morte violenta che lo attendeva a Moria, e lo pregò di non andare. Nella lettera di Glóin, ringraziò il Nano per il tempo speso a insegnargli come combattere, anche se entrambi sapevano che Bilbo era stato uno studente orribile. Ammise la sua ammirazione nella sua ardente lealtà per i suoi desideri altruistici di proteggere la propria famiglia. Infine gli spiegò come Gimli sarebbe davvero cresciuto fino a diventare la leggenda che il padre aveva già visto in lui, ma anche come questo sarebbe stato solo perché aveva Glóin lì a dargli l’esempio di come fosse un eroe.

Nella sua lettera a Bofur, Bilbo confessò che la prima volta il minatore era stato l'unico tra tutti a tendergli la mano dell'amicizia sin dall'inizio. Continuò a spiegargli di come non aveva mai dimenticato che Bofur era rimasto il suo migliore amico, persino quando erano finiti con il vivere dall'altra parte del mondo gli uni dagli altri. Ringraziò poi il minatore per la sua fedeltà e amicizia, perché entrambi erano doni inestimabili che non avrebbe mai potuto ripagare. Nella lettera a Bombur ringraziò il Nano, per averlo ispirato con la sua perseveranza perché non importava quanti errori o cadute facesse, Bombur ancora sempre si alzava e continuava a lottare. Rassicurò il Nano sul fatto che fosse un ottimo cuoco e un altrettanto buon amico, e che non avrebbe mai più dovuto dubitare di se stesso perché Bombur aveva affrontato un _drago_ e quanti potevano dire la stessa cosa? Nella sua lettera a Bifur, ringraziò il nano per aver mantenuto il suo segreto per se stesso, e per aver insegnato a Bilbo l’iglishmêk anche se era abbastanza sicuro che la propria fluenza fosse ancora orribile. Ma soprattutto ringraziò il Nano per essere rimasto in vita ed essere tornato abbastanza in salute da leggere questa lettera perché non avrebbe potuto sopportare l'idea di seppellire un altro amico.

Ad Ori disse del nano che sarebbe diventato e del suo triste destino a Moria al fianco di Balin. Ma continuò anche a spiegare allo scriba che poteva evitarlo se voleva perché il suo destino ora era nelle sue mani. Egli confidò anche ad Ori che era molto probabilmente il Nano più coraggioso che avesse mai incontrato, perché non sapeva di nessun altro così giovane che avrebbe affrontato le sfide che aveva attraversato Ori. Nella lettera di Nori insistette per l'ultima volta sul fatto che lui sapesse prendersi cura di se stesso, e che sapeva che il ladro aveva preso i suoi bottoni e sottolineò che in realtà non ne avrebbe ricavato nulla, perché erano scrostati e crepati. Ma scrisse anche di come Nori lo aveva colpito con la sua lealtà e il suo modo sottile di prendersi cura dei suoi fratelli. Bilbo ammise anche che se avesse mai avuto un fratello, sperava che sarebbe stato qualcuno di simile a Nori. Dori, lui lo ringraziò per i suoi consigli e per aver ascoltato Bilbo ogni volta che aveva avuto bisogno di un orecchio disponibile. Ammise che Dori lo aveva fatto sentire sempre a suo agio e confortevole non importava ciò che stessero passando. Infine lo ringraziò per il cappotto e si rattristò che fosse ormai probabilmente ridotto a un mucchio di stracci insanguinati, e si scusò per averne abusato così male.

La lettera finale a Thorin fu quella che gli richiese più tempo. Come per le altre lettere, cominciò iniziando dalla sua prima vita quando era entrato a far parte della Compagnia, passando con l’astuzia Bosco Atro e Smaug, e osservando Thorin morire alla fine della battaglia. Poi da lì spiegò di come era tornato alla Contea dove aveva trascorso un bel po ' di anni lutto per un amore che non era stato ricambiato.

_'Ho imparato a sorridere e a vivere di nuovo'_ , aggiunse, perché era tempo per lui di essere onesto con Thorin. _'Ma c_ _’_ _è voluto tempo perché il mio cuore è una piccola cosa testarda e debole._ _’_

Scrisse del libro che avrebbe steso della loro avventura, di come Frodo era venuto a vivere con lui, e alla fine dell’anello. Spiegò l’impresa di Frodo a Mordor per distruggere l'Unico Anello, e di come suo nipote vi era riuscito, ma a caro prezzo. Era un prezzo che non poteva sopportare di lasciar gravare sul suo ragazzo di nuovo.

_'Tu fra tutte le persone dovresti capire il mio amore per Frodo,'_ gli ricordò con tratti affilati alle sue lettere. _'So che faresti qualsiasi cosa per i tuoi nipoti. Non odiarmi per star facendo quello che devo per il mio.'_

Ma la parte più difficile della lettera, Bilbo scoprì, era mettere i suoi sentimenti a parole. Aveva letto molte poesie e racconti che esprimevano così forti emozioni che il lettore era ridotto alle lacrime. Ma lui non era un poeta o un grande studioso, e il suo amore non aveva mai consumato ogni suo pensiero o azione. Era solo un semplice Hobbit con un cuore semplice che non sapeva mai quando lasciare perdere e andare avanti. Quindi, sapendo questo, scrisse la verità a Thorin con semplici parole per il suo cuore semplice.

_'Ti amo. Ti ho amato per ottanta anni e ti amerò per ottanta anni ancora'._

Quando ebbe finalmente posato la sua penna, Bilbo scoprì di sentirsi stranamente vuoto dentro. Aveva riversato tutti i suoi sentimenti ed emozioni nelle sue lettere da non avere nulla dentro, ora. Ma era una bella sensazione, e accolse la pace che portò con sé per quel breve momento.

_Un compito andato. Altri due da sbrigare_ , pensò, prima di alzarsi lentamente in piedi continuando a prepararsi per il viaggio che aveva di fronte a sè.

 

 

 "Bilbo! Sei tornato!" cinguettò Ori non appena vide lo Hobbit entrare nella città.

Bilbo sorrise e rivolse allo studioso un piccolo cenno del capo. "Avevo promesso di farvi visita. Come stanno gli altri?"

"Bifur è ancora vivo," rivelò Ori con un ampio sorriso, che rischiano di passare zigomi alti. "E Fili si è anche svegliato e ha mangiato un po 'di brodo prima di tornare a dormire. Anche Thorin è stato sveglio per un po' prima di addormentarsi di nuovo! Non è grandioso?"

"Lo è", concordò, sentendo il proprio cuore alleggerirsi notevolmente. "Óin crede che Bifur si riprenderà?"

Il giovane nano si strinse nelle spalle. "Non sa dirlo ancora, ma dice che se ce l’ha fatta fino a questo punto è un buon segno. Un ottimo segno!"

Bilbo sospirò e sentì qualcosa dentro di sé rilassarsi. Era un sollievo sapere che Bifur si stesse riprendendo abbastanza bene. Ora poteva almeno lasciarli senza preoccuparsi di star abbandonando un amico a morire.

“Dove sono gli altri?" chiese, guardando intorno alle porte interne di Erebor. Alcuni dei guerrieri di Dain erano nei paraggi; alcuni come guardie, mentre altri chiacchieravano e badavano ai loro affari. Vide Dwalin parlare con uno dei Nani sconosciuti, e poteva vedere anche Glóin appoggiato a un muro fumando la pipa.

Ori si strinse nelle spalle. "Non lo so. Kili è ancora con Fili, naturalmente, e Bofur e Bombur stanno facendo a turno nel vegliare Bifur. Óin è ancora a curare i suoi pazienti e penso Dwalin stia cercando di organizzare una pattuglia o qualcosa del genere. Ma non saprei dove siano gli altri. "

“Va bene. Sono sicuro che li troverò prima di partire", commentò incontrando gli occhi dello studioso. Esitò un attimo prima di sporgersi in avanti e tirare il nano ormai più alto di lui in un abbraccio.

Ori un suono sorpreso, ma non si oppose all'improvviso abbraccio. Invece avvolse un braccio intorno alla vita di Bilbo e usò l'altro per dargli delle pacche sulla schiena. "Bilbo? Che cosa è successo? C’è qualcosa che non va?"

"No. Non c'è nulla", mentì cercando di memorizzare il profumo di inchiostro e cannella che riempiva la sciarpa di Ori. "Volevo solo abbracciarti."

“Oh. Beh, se è questo che ti serve, allora d’accordo. Ma Dori dà abbracci migliori dei miei", gli disse Ori continuando a dargli piccole pacche sulla schiena.

Bilbo rise e abbracciò il giovane nano più stretto a sè. "Ne sono sicuro."

 

 

Andò a trovare Fili per primo.

Il giovane principe era stato sistemato in una nicchia simile a quella di Thorin nella sala del tesoro e fu lì che Bilbo lo ritrovò. Quando arrivò trovò il principe addormentato con Kili seduto al suo fianco, l’arco spezzato in grembo. Il giovane nano alzò gli occhi mentre Bilbo si avvicinava, e gli rivolse un sorriso cui mancava la solita energia che aveva imparato ad aspettarsi da Kili.

"Bilbo", disse il principe più giovane in segno di saluto agitando una mano. "Mi chiedevo quando saresti tornato."

"Volevo vedervi tutti", rispose onestamente accomodandosi vicino a Kili sul freddo pavimento di pietra. "Come sta?"

Kili guardò all'inconscio Fili e si strinse nelle spalle. "È vivo. Si è svegliato un paio di volte ed è anche riuscito a mangiare un po ' di brodo prima di svenire di nuovo. Óin pensa che starà bene purché non venga spostato."

"Fili è giovane e Óin è un buon guaritore. Sono sicuro che si riprenderà presto," lo rassicurò Bilbo guardando il giovane castano. Kili era diventato pallido quanto suo fratello e sfoggiava dei cerchi scuri sotto gli occhi bruni. Sembrava scosso e stanco e molto più vecchio dei suoi anni. Come Ori, Kili era stato cambiato per sempre dalla Battaglia dei Cinque Eserciti.

"Kili", disse a bassa voce lo Hobbit, posando una mano sul braccio dell'arciere. "Vuoi parlare di qualcosa?"

Il principe alzò le spalle di nuovo e non distolse lo sguardo dal fratello. "Cosa c'è di cui parlare?"

"Cosa ne dici dell’orribile battaglia in cui ti sei appena trovato a vedere tuo fratello e tuo zio essere abbattuti di fronte ai tuoi occhi?" sottolineò, sporgendosi in avanti e all’esterno in modo da poter catturare gli occhi di Kili. Il Nano incontrò il suo sguardo per un istante e poi rabbrividì e serrò i suoi occhi scuri.

"Continuo a vederli ogni volta che chiudo gli occhi," ammise piano Kili. "Fili si mette tra me e l'Orco e prendere quel colpo. Sento ancora il suo sangue sulle mie mani. Era caldo e denso e _semplicemente_ _non voleva fermarsi!_ E Fili, non piangeva nè niente! Si limitava a sorridere e mi ha detto di smettere di piangere, perché ho una faccia brutta quando piango. Riesci a crederci? Si metteva _a scherzare_ mentre mi si _dissanguava_ _in grembo_! È così stupido!"

Bilbo annuì e accarezzò il braccio dell’arciere mentre questi sussultava e lottava per trattenere le lacrime. "Sembra che Fili stesse cercando di darti conforto a modo suo."

Il principe annuì asciugandosi il naso sulla manica libera. "È sempre stato così. Sempre a proteggermi e a guardarmi le spalle. Fee non è come Dori, non mi si affanna intorno come se fossi un bambino. Ma è sempre stato lì quando ho avuto bisogno. Avrei dovuto sapere che avrebbe fatto qualcosa del genere nella battaglia."

"Kili, non puoi incolpare te stesso per le azioni di Fili", sottolineò mentre allungava una mano e scostava le ciocche disordinate dal volto del principe. "Sapeva cosa stava facendo quando ha fatto quel passo di fronte a te. È stata una sua scelta."

"Ma non avrebbe dovuto farlo!" urlò Kili tirandosi via dallo Hobbit. Guardò Bilbo con i suoi occhi scuri lampeggianti che gli ricordarono un lampo nel cielo notturno. "Fili è il principe ereditario e deve ricordarselo! Non può buttare via la sua vita per proteggermi!"

Bilbo sospirò e allungò un braccio per costringere il principe restio in un abbraccio. Lo avvolse ostinatamente intorno alle spalle più larghe del nano e seppellì l'altra mano nei capelli spessi di Kili. Kili resistette per qualche istante, ma alla fine si sciolse nell’abbraccio proprio come aveva previsto l'Hobbit.

"Fili è il principe ereditario, sì, ma è anche il tuo fratello maggiore", ricordò lentamente mentre Kili si scuoteva tra le sue braccia come un bambino. "È tuo fratello per prima cosa e la sua fedeltà a te sarà sempre più forte dei suoi doveri alla corona. È un desiderio egoistico, sì, ma che altro si può pretendere da due principi in esilio?"

Il giovane nano tirò su col naso e singhiozzò mentre lottava visibilmente per non piangere. "Non ho mai perso qualcuno che amo sin’ora", confessò come se fosse un segreto vergognoso. "Papà è morto prima che potessi imparare ad amarlo, e non ero ancora nato quando il nonno e lo zio se ne sono andati. Non so come andrei avanti se Fili fosse morto in quella battaglia. Come potrei vivere con me stesso, sapendo che mio fratello è morto per tenermi in vita?"

"Troveresti un modo per andare avanti," lo tranquillizzò Bilbo scorrendo una mano rassicurante tra i capelli scuri. "Ma non è un fardello che devi sopportare. Quello che devi fare è concentrarti su come tenere Fili al sicuro ora. È il tuo turno di proteggerlo, Kili."

Kili seppellì ancora di più il proprio viso contro la sua spalla, ma fece comunque un cenno con la testa. "Lo farò. Lo terrò al sicuro. _Devo_ , ora. Devo e basta."

Bilbo strinse la presa sul giovane principe anche se il suo cuore si rilassava. Sapeva che Kili avrebbe mantenuto il suo voto, e anche se faceva male vedere quanto fosse cambiato il Nano, era anche molto grato. Kili avrebbe mantenuto Fili al sicuro proprio come il principe ereditario aveva protetto lui. Sarebbero sopravvissuti e avrebbero combattuto per proteggersi la vita a vicenda, e alla fine era tutto quel che avesse mai veramente voluto per loro. Voleva che Fili e Kili vivessero.

_Tenetevi al sicuro l_ _’_ _un l_ _’_ _altro_ , li pregò nella sua mente mentre Kili si aggrappava a lui. _Non perdete questa opportunità di vita che ho rubato per voi. Vivetela al meglio e morite da vecchi nani nei vostri letti. Questo è tutto ciò che voglio per voi._

 

 

 Fu Bofur che trovò seduto al fianco di Bifur in quel momento.

"È ancora vivo", disse il minatore in segno di saluto, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla piccola scultura a cui stava lavorando.

"Così ho sentito dire," rispose Bilbo camminando verso di loro per inginocchiarsi accanto a Bofur. Di fronte a lui Bifur era disteso su un giaciglio simile a quelli in cui erano Thorin e Fili. Il nano più anziano sembrava tranquillo nel suo sonno, con i capelli pettinati all'indietro e la barba ben intrecciata. C'era una vecchia trapunta rimboccata intorno a lui che lasciava il suo petto e le braccia scoperte mostrando le sue cicatrici. Se non avesse saputo meglio, Bilbo avrebbe giurato che il Nano fosse perfettamente in salute.

"Non pensavo che ti avremmo rivisto così presto," commentò Bofur sollevando il suo intaglio e strizzando gli occhi prima di soffiar via un po' di trucioli.

Lo Hobbit si strinse nelle spalle. "Volevo controllare. Assicurarmi che nessuno fosse morto mentre ero via."

"Hmm." Bofur guardò suo cugino addormentato e gli occhi scuri sembrarono diventare ancora più scuri. "Sai, lui era il mio eroe quando ero un bambino."

Bilbo sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte prima che il suo cervello facesse finalmente il collegamento. "Chi - Bifur?"

"Uh Huh." Il nano annuì riportando le sue attenzioni nuovamente alla scultura che aveva tra le mani. "Vedi, io sono il più giovane nella mia famiglia, così i miei cugini più grandi mi hanno mai dato molto peso. Ma non Bifur. Lui trovava sempre il tempo per giocare con me e chiedermi della mia giornata.  Mi ha insegnato a scolpire e a usare una spada e a bere. Ed è lui che mi ha salvato dalla morte il giorno in cui Smaug ha attaccato."

“Oh. Non l’ho mai saputo," ammise tranquillamente guardando Bifur. "Non parla mai del suo passato".

"Bifur ha difficoltà a ricordare le cose," spiegò il minatore, accennando col mento all'ascia sepolta nella fronte di Bifur. "Quella ferita gli ha tolto di più che le sole parole. Ha anche portato via i suoi ricordi. Lui non se ne lamenta, ma so che gli fa male aver perso qualcosa di così prezioso."

"Non ho mai sentito Bifur lamentarsi in vita sua", si rese conto Bilbo ripensando alle loro conversazioni passate. "Semplicemente incassava tutto quel che succedeva e lo affrontava. Anche quando le cose nel nostro viaggio sembravano disperate, non l’ho mai sentito piagnucolare o brontolarsi. Continuava ad andare avanti."

Bofur annuì mentre le sue spalle sembrarono incurvarsi come se un grande peso vi fosse calato. "Bifur è forte perché la vita lo ha _costretto_ a esserlo. Se lui non avesse imparato a sopportare tutto e andare avanti, allora il mondo lo avrebbe schiacciato quando Erebor è caduta."

"È questo quello che ha fatto? Sopravvivere?" chiese piano.

Il nano si strinse nelle spalle guardando lo Hobbit con occhi tristi. "A volte è tutto quel che possiamo fare. Non è una gran vita ora, ma ho la speranza che Bifur trovi ancora gioia nel vivere."

"Anch'io," sussurrò Bilbo allungando la mano per afferrare una di quelle ruvide di Bifur nella propria. "Spero che trovi la più grande delle gioie nel vivere ancora."

 

 

Thorin dormiva ancora quando finalmente gli fece visita.

Il re era pallido come sempre e il suo petto e la sua spalla erano ancora vistosamente fasciate, ma il suo respiro continuava ad alzarlo e abbassarlo in un ritmo costante. Bilbo osservò il Nano inspirare ed espirare, mentre si accomodava a terra accanto al letto del re. Per parecchio tempo si limitò semplicemente a osservare Thorin che dormiva; memorizzare le arcate e le piane del suo volto, le rughe all’angolo dei suoi occhi, e il modo in cui i suoi capelli gli cadevano disordinati sul viso. Thorin non era attraente per gli standard Hobbit, ma Bilbo aveva abbandonato ormai da tempo i tentativi di conformarsi agli ideali del suo popolo. Thorin era sempre stato bello per lui e sempre lo sarebbe stato.

"Avrei detto di sì, lo sai. Se me lo avessi chiesto come si deve," disse infine, toccando uno dei fermagli di Thorin che indossava ancora nei capelli. "Dovevi sapere che non avrei riconosciuto il significato del tuo gesto, quindi non capisco il motivo per cui tu lo abbia fatto. Temevi che ti avrei respinto? Avevi almeno intenzione di uscire dal guscio e dirmi il vero significato dietro i tuoi fermagli? O avevi solo intenzione di lasciarmi andare; vivere la mia vita credendo che pensassi a me come a nulla più che un amico? Ti conosco, Thorin, e so che non metteresti la tua felicità al di sopra degli altri. Mi avresti lasciato perdere perché non pensavi che avrei mai potuto imparare ad amarti, giusto? Beh, peggio per te perché ti amo, e accetto la tua proposta."

Thorin non si svegliò alle sue parole. Non diede alcun segno di risvegliarsi, e in segreto lui ne fu sollevato. Bilbo non credeva di poter affrontare le domande o le suppliche di Thorin. Non era così forte nel cuore, affatto. Solo incredibilmente testardo.

Lentamente, Bilbo sciolse la perla alla fine della sua treccia fino a che non fu libera dai suoi capelli. Poi si sporse per prendere una delle spesse trecce di Thorin e cominciò a sostituire la piccola fascetta che la legava all’estremità con la sua perla d’argento.

"Non odiarmi per questo," disse piano mentre lavorava. "Se mi odi, allora sarà più difficile per te dimenticarmi. E se io morissi in questa impresa, è questo quello che voglio per te. Ti auguro di dimenticarmi e andare avanti con la tua vita."

Il re addormentato non si svegliò ancora, ma Bilbo pensò di averlo visto contrarsi. Forse Thorin non si sarebbe svegliato, ma questo non significava che non potesse sentire le parole dello Hobbit.

"Non indugiare sul passato come ho fatto io", continuò, abbassando di un tono la sua voce. "Non ti porterà altro che un cuore addolorato. Ho passato un sacco di anni in lutto per te e per il mio cuore spezzato. Non augurerei mai nulla di simile al mio peggior nemico, figuriamoci a te. Quindi dimentica me e il mio nome e trova felicità nel tuo regno e nella tua famiglia. Questo è tutto ciò che ho sempre voluto per te."

Al termine della sua confessione, Bilbo aveva finito di legare il fermaglio nei capelli del suo originario proprietario. La fascia d'argento brillava vivacemente contro i riccioli neri; catturava la luce della candela e scintillava come una stella nel cielo notturno. Quella perla stava molto meglio nei capelli di Thorin di quanto fosse mai stata nei suoi.

"Forse tornerò," sussurrò nel silenzio, “ma non posso prometterlo. Perciò, quando ti svegli, accetta che ti amo anche io, e poi concentrati sul ricostruire la tua casa. Toglimi dalla tua testa e con il tempo mi dimenticherai. In questo modo, se io morissi, non ti farà altrettanto male."

Thorin continuò a non risvegliarsi alle sue parole. Con un piccolo sorriso, si chinò e premette le labbra contro la fredda fronte del re prima di tirarsi via. "Addio, Thorin. Spero vivrai il resto dei tuoi giorni in pace e in prosperità come meriti."

Poi Bilbo si voltò e si allontanò da Thorin per quella che sentiva fosse l'ultima volta.

 

 

Bilbo trascorse il resto della giornata facendo sottilmente scorta di provviste e preparando le cose per il viaggio. Non fu molto difficile poiché la maggior parte di uomini ed Elfi non gli prestava attenzione, e non vi erano nemmeno più grandi questioni da sbrigare. Quindi, in silenzio e con attenzione, raccolse cibo e acqua di cui avrebbe avuto bisogno insieme a pochi altri beni essenziali che pensava gli sarebbero tornati utili. Quando si sentì finalmente sicuro di aver preso abbastanza, il sole stava tramontando e la giornata era giunta al termine. Con nient’altro da fare, Bilbo si ritirò per riposare sebbene l'anello continuasse a sussurrargli in un angolo della sua mente.

Quando si svegliò, era ancora buio e l'aria era fredda e il fuoco si era da tempo spento, ma Bilbo si alzò comunque e si vestì e raccolse il suo zaino. Dopo aver controllato per assicurarsi che le lettere fossero ben evidenti e che non sarebbero passate inosservate, uscì silenziosamente dalla tenda e iniziò il suo percorso per uscire dal campo. Pensava di starsela cavando abbastanza bene nell’andarsene via furtivamente, ma la sua fiducia fece una rapida morte non appena una enorme mano si posò sulla sua testa bloccandolo.

"Beh, che Miss Tauriel vinca la scommessa. Il coniglietto sta cercando di sgattaiolare via,". Commentò Beorn - che riconobbe già prima che il gigante parlasse perché era l'unico ad avere queste mani mostruosamente grandi - scompigliando le trecce dello Hobbit; ed emettendo un suono che echeggiò sin troppo forte per i gusti Bilbo.

Lo scassinatore sospirò e spinse via la mano sulla sua testa prima di girarsi ad affrontare le tre figure innaturalmente alte che incombevano su di lui. "Che cosa state facendo svegli voi tre?"

"Ci chiediamo cosa diavolo tu stia facendo," rispose Bard senza mezzi termini con le braccia incorciate sul petto. Per la prima volta da Pontelagolungo, l'uomo guardò Bilbo con i suoi occhi di ghiaccio che di solito riservava agli Orchi e a Thorin. “Perché parti così nel cuore della notte, Bilbo? E per dove?"

"Vado a casa," mentì senza battere ciglio. Lo disturbò, per un istante, quanto fosse diventato bravo a mentire, prima di cacciare quella preoccupazione. C'erano cose peggiori che avrebbe potuto essere nella vita che non un bugiardo; come un assassino o uno stupratore o una persona assurdamente alta come la maggior parte delle altre razze.

Tauriel sbuffò; un gesto che visibilmente sorprese Beorn e Bard, ma non Bilbo. Aveva visto l'elfo strangolare un Orco con la corda dell'arco e le sole mani nude proprio il giorno prima. Non pensava le importasse molto del decoro, a questo punto.

"Stai mentendo", disse facilmente l'Elfo inarcando un sopracciglio e fissandolo. "Ora dicci perché prima che ti trascini da Gandalf-"

Bilbo roteò gli occhi. "Gandalf non mi spaventa."

"-che chiamerà i tuoi Nani per noi", concluse Tauriel con un sorriso che le evidenziò gli zigomi alti. "Penso che quello giovane con gli occhi verdi sarà abbastanza. Persino _io_ dubito che saprei dire di no a un viso così innocente."

"Lo faresti se sapessi quanto son forti i suoi pugni," brontolò lo Hobbit strofinandosi la mascella al ricordo. "E io ancora non vedo il motivo per cui dire qualcosa a voi tre. Non ho l'obbligo di condividere gli affari miei con nessuno."

"Nemmeno con un amico?" chiese piano Bard mentre incontrando gli occhi di Bilbo con il suo paio scuro che gli ricordava Kili.

Trasalì. “Non è giusto. Non puoi usare questo argomento contro di me."

"Stai furtivamente andando via nel cuore della notte. Useremo qualsiasi tattica ci pare per avere una risposta," rispose Tauriel senza mezzi termini e senza battere ciglio.

"Hai paura," dichiarò improvvisamente Beorn inspirando profondamente dal naso. "E sei preoccupato. Qualcosa ti dà molto fastidio. Così tanto che ti stai lasciando alle spalle i Nani per cui sei andato a combattere, senza dire loro una parola."

“Non è vero. Ho lasciato loro delle lettere," borbottò spingendosi lo zaino più in alto sulle spalle.

Bard sospirò mentre la curva delle sue spalle si ammorbidiva. "Bilbo, per favore non respingerci. Tutto quel che vogliamo è aiutarti. Per favore, dicci cosa c'è che non va."

"Non mi credereste," mormorò sentendo vacillare la sua determinazione.

“Mettici alla prova", lo sfidò Tauriel.

Bilbo sentì le proprie difese crollare. "Bene," sbottò, portandosi una mano in tasca per estrarre l'anello e sollevandolo perché lo vedessero. "Sto andando a Mordor per distruggere l'Unico Anello."

Il trio si limitò a fissarlo.

"Cosa?" disse Bard, sbattendo rapidamente le palpebre. "Puoi ripetere?"

"Mi hai sentito," borbottò, cercando di non alzare gli occhi al cielo. "Ho intenzione di distruggere l'Unico Anello. Posso andare adesso?"

"Che-Come hai anche solo trovato quello? _Dove_ hai trovato quello?!" chiese Tauriel, facendo un passo indietro senza distogliere lo sguardo dall’anello dorato nel palmo di Bilbo.

"Nelle Montagne Nebbiose," rispose lo Hobbit. "E no, non mi sbaglio, perché che l’incisione su di esso è diventata visibile solo dopo che Smaug non è riuscito a fonderlo con il suo fuoco."

I tre continuarono a fissarlo.

"Devo ammetterlo, questo non me lo aspettavo," commentò Beorn grattandosi la barba.

"Mi sento come se dovessi essere sorpresa, ma in qualche modo non lo sono," ammise Tauriel con un piccolo cipiglio.

"Voi due tenetelo qui, mentre vado a prendere le mie cose?" chiese Bard accennando nuovamente al campo da sopra una spalla. "Non vorrei doverlo inseguire con tutti questi infortuni."

"Cosa? Bard, non vieni con me", rispose Bilbo mettendosi le mani sui fianchi e tentando di fissare l'Uomo dal basso. "Sei ferito e hai bisogno di riposare e rimetterti in sesto. Non di zoppicare al mio seguito mentre scalo un vulcano."

Tauriel annuì e si voltò anch’essa verso l'uomo. “Non senza di noi, ad ogni modo."

"Scusatemi, chi esattamente avrebbe invitato voi due?!" ringhiò lo Hobbit spostando il suo sguardo sull’Elfo e il mutaforma.

"Non puoi onestamente pensare che ti lasceremmo andare da solo ad affrontare il male più grande che il nostro mondo abbia mai conosciuto," fece notare Beorn, inarcando entrambe le folte sopracciglia. "Non sei così stupido - no, aspetta, lo sei."

Bilbo ignorò la frecciatina. "Questo non succederà. Nessuno di voi verrà con me; fine della discussione!"

Il mutaforma rise semplicemente. "Prova solo a fermarci, coniglietto."

"Bilbo, veniamo con te", disse Bard con lo stesso tono che aveva sentito l’uomo usare con i suoi figli. "Quindi, limitati a star zitto e accettare la cosa."

Bilbo si sentì come sul punto di urlare. Semplicemente non _capivano_. "E se morissi in questa impresa, Bard? Hmm? Cosa faranno i tuoi bambini senza il loro padre lì a crescerli?"

Bard sussultò e serrò la mascella, ma non si tirò indietro. "E se non ti aiuto a sconfiggere questo male adesso, allora saranno _loro_ a pagarne il prezzo in futuro."

"Bilbo, questo non è come rubare una pietra o andare a combattere," sottolineò Tauriel, la sua voce leggermente ammorbidita. "Questa è una grande impresa che riguarda tutti. Non puoi affrontarla da solo."

L’Elfo aveva ragione. Sapeva che sarebbe stato meglio con il loro aiuto; che portare l'anello a Mordor da solo era folle e stupido. Ma una più grande parte di sè non poteva fare a meno di ribellarsi al pensiero di coinvolgere i suoi amici, di rischiare la loro vita. Ricordò Ori e i suoi nani e quanto fortemente avevano combattuto per fargli capire quanto lui significasse anche per loro. Lo pregarono di non sacrificare la sua vita per il loro bene, ma Bilbo non poteva sconfiggere la sua paura della loro morte. Aveva già visto i suoi amici morire in una vita; non voleva sperimentarlo di nuovo.

"Non voglio che nessuno muoia per causa mia", ammise piano, facendo una smorfia a quanto ipocrite le sue parole suonavano alle sue stesse orecchie.

"Come noi non vogliamo veder morire te," ribattè Tauriel senza esitazione mentre lo fissava negli occhi con i suoi color nocciola lampeggianti. "Ma è un rischio che dobbiamo correre tutti per liberare il mondo da questo male. Quindi, dai forza al tuo cuore, Mastro Baggins, perché _ti accompagneremo_ a Mordor."

Bilbo sentì le proprie obiezioni morire di una morte stridente e terribile. "Bene. Avete quindici minuti per raccogliere le vostre cose e poi me ne andrò, con o senza di voi."

L'Elfo gli sogghignò e gettò la testa all'indietro. "Tornerò in dieci."

"Esibizionista," borbottò Bard seguendo la bellezza Elfica verso il campo.

Bilbo lanciò un'occhiata a Beorn, che non si era ancora mosso, e sollevò le sopracciglia. “Allora? Non vai a preparare anche tu le tue cose?"

"Ho tutto quello di cui ho bisogno su di me," lo rassicurò il mutaforma con un sorriso a trentadue denti. "Inoltre, qualcuno deve assicurarsi che tu non ti dilegui senza di noi".

Tirò su col naso e distolse lo sguardo. "Ho detto che vi avrei aspettato e lo farò. Non mi rimangio mai la mia parola, se posso farne a meno."

Beorn strinse lentamente gli occhi castani mentre fissava lo Hobbit. "E cosa ti _obbligherebbe_ a rimangiartela?"

"Lo saprai quando succederà," mormorò girandosi intorno e fissando lo sguardo sulla montagna in lontananza.

Beorn non ebbe nulla da ribattere a questo.

Alla fine Tauriel e Bard tornarono; portandosi dietro i loro zaini. Bard aveva l’aspetto più stanco e pallido di quando era partito, e Bilbo sentì la propria preoccupazione insorgere a quella vista. Ma prima che potesse chiedere all'uomo di rimanere al campo ancora una volta, Beorn si fece avanti e parlò.

"Bard, ti porterò io per ora," dichiarò il mutaforma strappandosi la camicia e gettandola a Bilbo. Lo Hobbit la prese al volo e per via dell'odore fece una smorfia che fece fare un ampio sorriso sornione a Beorn.

Bard aggrottò la fronte e fece un passo indietro allontanandosi dall’uomo. “No, grazie. Non ho bisogno di essere coccolato."

"Oh, stai zitto e accetta la sua offerta," ordinò Tauriel prendendo lo zaino dell’uomo dalle sue spalle e caricandoselo senza batter ciglio. "Nessuno qui ti prenderà in giro per aver accettato un aiuto. Dico bene?"

"Certo che no," lo derise Beorn scrocchiandosi le nocche. "Perché dovremmo farlo quando abbiamo il tuo volto da prendere in giro?"

Bilbo sbuffò e cominciò a piegare la camicia del mutaforma. "Questo non aiuta, Beorn."

Beorn si strinse nelle spalle, impenitente. "Gli sto solo dicendo come stanno le cose. Ora fate un passo indietro così posso trasformarmi e possiamo partire."

I tre fecero doverosamente come richiesto e attesero che  l'uomo divenisse la bestia cui somigliava tanto. Una volta che si fu completamente trasformato in un orso, Beorn trotterellò verso Bard e diede delle spintarelle alla spalla dell'Uomo con la sua testa massiccia. In risposta, Bard sospirò profondamente e abbassò le spalle in segno di sconfitta.

"Non ne parleremo mai", disse a Beorn, dando un colpetto in fronte all'orso. Beorn semplicemente sbuffò e provò scherzosamente a mordergli il dito. L'uomo sospirò e lentamente si arrampicò in groppa all’orso e lì si mise comodo. Una volta sistemato, fece cenno agli altri.

"Pronto quando lo siete voi", disse affondando le dita nella spessa pelliccia di Beorn.

Bilbo annuì e si voltò verso Erebor un'ultima volta prima di portare gli occhi sull'orizzonte. "Allora andiamo."

 


	31. Capitolo 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Non mi appartengono alcuno dei personaggi familiari, delle ambientazioni, degli aspetti della trama o degli elementi presenti in questa storia. Appartengono tutti a **J.R.R. Tolkien** (probabilmente intento a rivoltarsi nella tomba).

##  Capitolo 30 

"Allora, che strada prenderemo per Mordor?" chiese pensierosa Tauriel non appena ebbero iniziato il loro viaggio lungo il fiume.

Bilbo estrasse la mappa che aveva rubato a Gran Burrone e la aprì perché la consultassero. "Seguiremo il Fiume Selva finchè troveremo un modo per attraversarlo. Poi da lì saremo in grado di proseguire lungo i confini di Bosco Atro e poi taglieremo attraverso le Terre Brune verso Mordor."

"Le Terre Brune sono desolate e prive di qualsiasi forma di vita", sottolineò Tauriel, inarcando una delle sue sopracciglia. "Come pensi di riuscire ad attraversarle con le nostre limitate provviste?"

"Raccoglieremo più cibo che potremo lungo la strada", rispose, alzando le spalle. "È quel che abbiamo fatto dopo aver attraversato Mirkwood.  Possiamo fare lo stesso ora."

"Ti rendi conto che ci vedranno avvicinarci ai Neri Cancelli da miglia di distanza", puntualizzò Bard dalla groppa di Beorn. "Non c'è nulla che possa nasconderci in quelle pianure."

Bilbo tirò su col naso e gettò indietro le sue trecce. "Hai un'idea migliore? Perché io di certo non conosco un’altra strada per Mordor."

"No", ammise facilmente l'uomo ", ma abbiamo ancora tempo per pianificare una strategia migliore."

Tauriel annuì risistemandosi l'arco sulla schiena. "Sono più preoccupata per la stagione. L'inverno renderà questo viaggio ancora più difficile di quanto non sia."

"La neve non è la prima delle mie preoccupazioni quando ho in mente di marciare nel cuore di un vulcano," borbottò Bilbo, calciando via una roccia dal sentiero.

Beorn sbuffò e scosse la massiccia testa in quello che poteva essere un gesto alternativamente di assenso o disprezzo. Non ne era sicuro. Leggere il linguaggio degli orsi non era tra le sue abilità.

"Beh, è una preoccupazione per _me_ ", replicò Tauriel con un cipiglio severo. "Il cibo sarà scarso, le notti saranno più lunghe, e il freddo potrebbe metterci tutti fuori gioco ancora prima di raggiungere le Terre Brune."

Bilbo si morse il labbro e annuì. Sapeva che l'Elfo aveva ragione a preoccuparsi. La natura era contro di loro e avevano solo un tempo limitato per arrivare a Mordor prima che l’inverno desse il peggio di sè. Effettivamente aveva scelto un momento orribile per lasciare Erebor, ma il tempo non era mai stato un suo amico tanto per cominciare.

"Puoi tornare indietro se sei così preoccupata," disse Bard, scostando alcuni dei propri riccioli con una mano. "Non te ne faremmo una colpa. Questa non sarà una missione facile per una ragazza."

Tauriel aggrottò la fronte e rivolse all'uomo un’occhiata da sopra la spalla. "Non sono io ad aver bisogno di un aiuto per _camminare_ , Mastro Bard."

L'uomo fece nuovamente una smorfia all’Elfo e incrociò le braccia sul petto. "Io avevo detto che non avevo bisogno di aiuto. Siete stati voi tre a insistere perché salissi in groppa al soffice cavalluccio qui."

Beorn sobbalzò e scosse deliberatamente l'uomo che portava sulla schiena. Bard imprecò e si afferrò rapidamente all'orso prima che potesse caderne. "Diamine! Non farlo, minaccia pelosa! Non posso permettermi altri infortuni."

"Se non sai restare in sella, mi vengono i brividi a pensare a come potrai cavartela a Mordor," commentò Tauriel, le labbra sottili che si tendevano in un sorrisetto malvagio. "Forse avremmo dovuto lasciare _te_ indietro, dopo tutto."

"Ho sconfitto Azog. Credo di poter affrontare un vulcano", rispose Bard impassibile.

L'Elfo scosse la testa e gli rivolse uno sguardo condiscendente. "Perché non impari a rimanere in groppa prima di pensare a Mordor? Una volta che ci sarai riuscito, ti troveremo un cervo da affrontare. O forse anche un coniglio o uno scoiattolo."

"Allora voi due, devo separarvi?" chiese Bilbo a voce alta, mentre lo sguardo di Bard si faceva più scuro.

Tauriel tirò su col naso e sollevò il mento. "Ha cominciato lui. Stavo solo finendo l’opera."

"Quel che stai finendo è la mia pazienza", ribattè Bard.

"Sarà un lungo viaggio," sospirò Bilbo a Beorn mentre Tauriel e Bard continuavano a battibeccare. " _Molto_ lungo."

In risposta, Beorn gli leccò la guancia in quello che sperava fosse un gesto di simpatia e non di scherno. Ma considerando la sua fortuna, poteva scommettere che si trattasse della seconda opzione.  


 

 

Ci volle loro fino a mezzogiorno prima che riuscissero a trovare una parte del fiume che avrebbero potuto  guadare. Purtroppo, sebbene l'acqua fosse abbastanza bassa per camminarci attraverso, era comunque abbastanza profonda da infradiciarli completamente. Bilbo si ritrovò la corrente fin sopra la vita, faticando per tenersi lo zaino sopra la testa senza scivolare sulle rocce viscide che aveva sotto i piedi. Dietro di lui Tauriel lo seguiva a ruota; l'acqua solo fino a metà delle cosce e quindi molto più facile per lei da affrontare a piedi. Beorn arrancava di fronte a loro con un sorridente Bard, che sembrava non dispiacersi più poi tanto della sua cavalcatura. Nel momento in cui ebbero finalmente attraversato il fiume, erano tutti sufficientemente bagnati e infreddoliti.

"Dobbiamo fare una pausa qui e asciugarci i vestiti," suggerì Tauriel mentre strizzando l’estremità dei suoi lunghi capelli. "Non c'è motivo per ammalarsi subito."

Bard annuì facendosi uscire l'acqua dagli stivali; l'unica cosa che si era bagnato. "Giusto. Risparmiamoci almeno _quello_ per le Terre Brune."

Bilbo roteò gli occhi, ma si mise comunque a raccogliere la legna per accendere un fuoco. Tauriel lo raggiunse e ben presto ebbero un piccolo ma forte falò in mezzo a loro quattro. Vi si riunirono tutti vicino e fecero un piccolo pasto a base di pane e formaggio. Anche Beorn tornò nella sua forma normale per unirsi a loro nel pranzo. Fu durante questa breve pausa che Bilbo si trovò costretto a rivelare la sua vera storia.

"Allora, coniglietto, ho una domanda da farti", esordì casualmente Beorn sedendosi a torso nudo con le gambe distese di fronte a sè. Il mutaforma non sembrava sentire il freddo e sembrava anche completamente a suo agio nei suoi semplici pantaloni larghi.

Bilbo inarcò le sopracciglia masticando il suo tocco di formaggio. "Oh? Riguardo a cosa?"

"Il tuo spirito”, rispose l’altro, appoggiandosi sulle mani e inclinando la testa di lato. I suoi capelli lunghi e disordinati gli caddero in viso, ma Bilbo poteva ancora vedere i suoi occhi scuri fissarlo. "È più vecchio di quanto dovrebbe essere, come se avesse vissuto una vita piena. Il che sarebbe perfetto se il tuo corpo fosse vecchio ma non lo è. Ti va di spiegarci il perché?"

Bilbo si bloccò. "Cosa?"

"Concordo: di che cosa stai parlando?" chiese Bard spostando lo sguardo tra i due. Accanto a lui Tauriel rimaneva in silenzio; fissando semplicemente il duo con un sopracciglio inarcato.

"Bilbo, sai di cosa parlo " lo rimproverò Beorn dolcemente, i suoi occhi castano scuro privi di esitazione. "Ora dicci la verità: cosa sei?"

Fissò il mutaforma mentre il suo cuore cominciava a battere freneticamente. Mai in un milione di anni si sarebbe aspettato di trovarsi messo con le spalle al muro da _Beorn_ riguardo al suo segreto. Come aveva fatto il mutaforma a capirlo? E come poteva leggere l'anima di Bilbo? Nemmeno Gandalf poteva farlo!

"C-Come?" sussurrò, fissando il gigante mentre le sue mani cominciavano a tremare.

Beorn si strinse nelle spalle massicce e piene di cicatrici. "Io vivo con un piede in entrambi i mondi, coniglietto. Un essere di questa natura può vedere cose che agli altri a volte sfuggono."

"Quindi ... stai dicendo Mastro Baggins non è quel che sembra essere?" domandò Tauriel con gli occhi socchiusi in fessure color nocciola.

"Sono un Hobbit", dichiarò frettolosamente, alzando un po’ la voce. Serrò le mani sull tessuto dei suoi pantaloni, nel tentativo di impedire che tremassero. "Sono nato come un semplice Hobbit e morirò come tale anche se la mia anima è diversa-"

"Lo so," lo rassicurò Beorn, interrompendolo. Rivolse all'Elfo e all’Uomo uno sguardo deciso, prima di riportarlo su Bilbo. "Tu _sei_ un Hobbit. Non ne ho mai dubitato. È semplicemente il tuo spirito a essere diverso."

"E perché mai?" chiese Bard serrando le labbra. “Perché la sua anima è vecchia? Non ne conosci il motivo, Bilbo?"

Esitò un istante prima di annuire finalmente in segno di resa. "Sì. Il mio spirito sembra così vecchio perché ... perché lo è. Questa è la seconda volta che vivo questa mia vita."

I tre compagni lo fissarono.

"Cosa?" domandò Tauriel impassibile senza battere ciglio. "Puoi ripeterlo?"

"Sì, non stiamo seguendo il filo del pensiero neanche qui," ammise Bard, grattandosi la nuca. "Cosa vuol dire che questa è la seconda volta che vivi? Ti sei reincarnato o qualcosa del genere?"

"No. Sono sempre stato Bilbo Baggins in entrambe le vite," si corresse dolcemente fissandosi in grembo. "Quello che voglio dire è che in qualche modo, in qualche modo, sono stato rimandato indietro di ottanta anni nel passato per rivivere ancora una volta la mia vita."

I tre continuarono a guardarlo.

"Penso che sia meglio cominciare dall'inizio," suggerì Beorn a bassa voce fissando lo Hobbit con qualcosa di duro nei suoi occhi.

Bilbo sospirò ma fece esattamente quello. Disse loro della sua prima vita, dove era andato in viaggio con i Nani e aveva salvato Erebor solo per guardare il re ei suoi eredi morire sul campo di battaglia. Parlò del suo ritrovamento dell'anello, di essere tornato di nuovo nella Contea portandolo con sé, e di come vi aveva vissuto per anni senza sapere che cosa fosse veramente. Poi disse loro di Frodo e di come aveva lasciato l'anello al nipote solo per vedere Gandalf scoprire infine trattarsi dell'Unico Anello. Spiegò brevemente della guerra che ne seguì, delle battaglie vinte e perse, e di come alla fine vinsero quando l'anello fu finalmente distrutto per sempre. Al termine della sua storia, ognuno dei suoi compagni lo guardò in silenzio finchè Tauriel non lo interruppe saltando in piedi.

"Perché non hai parlato prima di tutto questo?" chiese, guardando in giù allo Hobbit con gli occhi lampeggianti. "Hai idea di quanto preziose siano tutte queste informazioni? Conoscevi quella che sarebbe potuta eventualmente essere la più grande guerra mai combattuta nel nostro mondo e scappavi via! Perché l'hai fatto?"

"Perché non volevo rischiare che le cose cambiassero troppo drasticamente", rispose, incontrando la luce diretta e abbagliante dello sguardo della bella ragazza Elfica. "Ho di nuovo imparato nel modo peggiore alle Montagne Nebbiose come anche il più piccolo cambiamento possa alterare notevolmente le cose."

Tauriel non parve convinta. Invece, serrò la mascella e tirò indietro le spalle in una dura linea retta continuando a fissarlo. "E i rischi che hai corso? Ti ho visto in battaglia, Mastro Baggins, e ti ho sentito parlare di sacrificarti più di una volta. Saresti potuto morire per uno dei tuoi compagni in quel viaggio imprudente e tutte le tue conoscenze sarebbero state perse per sempre."

“Lo so. Era un rischio che ero disposto a correre", ammise, alzando il mento. "Preferirei morire al posto dei miei amici che permettere che cadano loro di nuovo."

Bard fece un rantolo soffocato, mentre gli occhi di Tauriel praticamente sputarono fuoco alla sua confessione.

"Avresti sacrificato il mondo per tre nani destinati a morire?" disse aspramente tendendo la bocca in un ringhio. "Come hai potuto fare una cosa simile? Come hai potuto mettere i tuoi desideri al di sopra del destino del mondo intero?! Come puoi essere così egoista?!"

"Perché io _sono_ egoista!" ringhiò Bilbo alzandosi finalmente in piedi per affrontare l’Elfo a testa alta. Con la coda dell'occhio, vide Bard e Beorn alzarsi a loro volta, ma non prestò loro attenzione continuando a fissare l'arciere di fronte sè.

"Sono egoista ed egocentrico e orribile e molto probabilmente il peggiore mortale ad aver mai camminato su questa terra", ammise mentre le sue mani continuavano a tremare, "ma non mi pento della mia decisione neanche per un momento. Sceglierei Thorin e gli altri al posto che il mondo ancora e ancora se dovessi!"

"Bilbo-" cercò di dire Bard, ma lo Hobbit lo interruppe prima ancora che potesse iniziare.

"No! Tu non sai cosa voglia dire vivere per decenni chiedendoti perché qualcuno che ami sia dovuto morire di una morte ingiusta!" urlò, spostando il suo sugli altri due. "Non era giusto! Thorin non doveva morire! Nessuno di loro sarebbe dovuto morire in quella battaglia! Ho passato anni a convivere con questo pensiero, e quando finalmente ho avuto la possibilità di risparmiarli, come avrei potuto non farlo? Come avrei potuto negarmi il più grande desiderio del mio cuore quando era proprio davanti a me?! "

"Questo non giustifica le tue azioni!" sputò Tauriel, il suo bel viso contorto in qualcosa di duro e spietato. "Hai messo i tuoi sentimenti prima di quel che era giusto e così hai quasi condannato tutti noi!"

"Non ho potuto farne a meno!" rispose mentre il suo cuore ricominciava a prendere velocità. "So che è orribile ed egoista da parte mia scegliere una persona a discapito di migliaia, ma non ho potuto non fare questa scelta! Non sono abbastanza forte per vederli morire di nuovo! Non sono abbastanza forte per essere l'eroe che pensate io debba essere!"

Tauriel lo fulminò con gli occhi duri e inesorabili. "Non importa se la tua scelta è stata dettata dall’amore e dalla devozione! Era comunque sbagliata!"

"Basta," ordinò Beorn, interrompendo il duo litigante ponendosi con un passo tra di loro. Si erse in tutta la sua altezza e fissò entrambi con occhi che riflettevano una ferocia attentamente controllata. Per la prima volta in molto tempo, Bilbo ricordò che Beorn non era veramente un Uomo, non importava quale faccia indossasse.

"Basta. Quel che è fatto è fatto, ed è ora di darsi una calmata," ringhiò il mutaforma.

Tauriel scosse la testa; le sue ciocche rosse che le creavano un vortice intorno al viso. "Non fino a quando-"

"No, tesoro, è abbastanza", la interruppe, il suo tono che si ammorbidiva leggermente mentre guardava la ragazza Elfica. "Sì, Bilbo è stato piuttosto stupido ed egoista nelle sue azioni, ma quel che è fatto è fatto. Litigare su chi sia nel giusto qui non cambierà quanto è successo. Tutto quel che possiamo fare ora è fermare la guerra imminente distruggendo l’Anello una volta per tutte."

L'arciera continuò a spostare lo sguardo dal mutaforma a Bilbo per poi infine girare sui tacchi e marciare nella foresta. I tre la guardarono fino a che la sua sagoma scomparve tra gli alberi e non si vide più nulla di lei. Una volta andata, Beorn e Bard spostarono il loro sguardo nuovamente allo Hobbit di fronte a loro.

"Beh. Questo è stato inaspettato", commentò Bard sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte. "Non ho mai visto un Elfo arrabbiato prima d’ora. Ho sempre pensato che fossero superiori a meschine cose come gli scatti d'ira."

"Quello vale solo se applicato a Thranduil," mormorò Bilbo crollando nuovamente a terra e incrociando le gambe. Si strofinò la fronte con una mano e fece del suo meglio per calmare il suo cuore che gli batteva così forte nelle orecchie.

"Non mi aspettavo reagisse in quel modo", ammise piano ai suoi compagni rimasti.

Bard annuì e si sedette accanto allo Hobbit pensieroso. "Nemmeno io. È sempre sembrata così tanto composta. Nemmeno durante la battaglia l’ho vista perdere il controllo delle sue emozioni. Ma poi, in fondo, nessuno si aspettava la storia che ci ha detto."

Guardò l'Uomo con la coda dell'occhio. "Sei d'accordo con lei, allora?"

Bard alzò nuovamente le spalle e lui mostrò le mani impotente. "In un certo senso, sì, capisco la sua rabbia. Hai fatto una grossa scommessa nel mantenere il tuo segreto e cercando di cambiare il destino della linea di Durin. I suoi piani sarebbero potuti fallire con la tua morte e cambiare le cose in peggio. Ma allo stesso tempo, posso capire perché ti sei comportato come hai fatto. Se qualcuno mi desse la possibilità di risparmiare mia moglie o tutto il mondo, non posso dire che non sceglierei lei. "

Bilbo annuì e guardò il mutaforma. "E tu, Beorn? Cosa pensi ora che sai la verità dietro alle mie azioni?"

Beorn si strinse nelle spalle e si sdraiò sulla terra fredda con le braccia incrociate dietro la testa. "Sono la persona sbagliata a cui chiederlo, coniglietto. Odio tutti allo stesso modo."

Bard lo derise. "Bugiardo."

"No, è la verità", insistette il gigante, piegando una gamba in modo da potervi appoggiare l'altra sul ginocchio. "La gente rende sempre le cose più complicate di quanto debbano essere. Diventa stancante dopo un po'. Ecco perché la evito e rimango con i miei animali. Molto più semplici da affrontare."

"Ma tu non sei arrabbiato con me per aver quasi ucciso tutti voi?" premette lo Hobbit, tormentandosi le mani.

"Vedi, è proprio questo quello di cui sto parlando," rispose il mutaforma, roteando gli occhi. "Drammatici, tutti voi. Perché dovrei essere arrabbiato con te? Nessuno è morto e la guerra non è ancora iniziata. Sì, saremmo potuti essere arrivati al punto in cui siamo tutti morti e Sauron al potere, ma non è successo nulla di tutto ciò. Sei sopravvissuto, hai salvato gli stupidi Nani, e ora stai andando a salvare il resto del mondo. Non c'è motivo di arrabbiarsi per nulla in tutto ciò."

Lui ancora non si sentiva meglio. "Tauriel è furiosa con me."

"La nostra signora segue un codice morale molto forte," sottolineò Beorn chiudendo gli occhi. "Quindi, naturalmente, si sarebbe arrabbiata. È una donna nobile e forte, ma ha bisogno di rendersi conto che non tutti sono così onorevoli. Non tutti sanno mettere il loro dovere al di sopra dei loro sentimenti personali."

"Personalmente, io sono più preoccupato per _come_ tu sia arrivato qui che per quello che hai fatto," ammise Bard grattandosi la mascella con la barba ispida. "Viaggiare nel passato non è esattamente un evento comune."

Bilbo si strinse semplicemente nelle spalle. "Qualsiasi tua ipotesi è buona quanto una mia. L'unico riferimento che ho è la storia di una ragazza Hobbit che ha rivissuto il giorno della morte del suo amato più e più volte fino a che non è stata in grado di salvarlo."

"Non ho mai sentito parlare di uno stato simile prima d’ora," ammise facilmente Beorn. "Non ci sono storie, né leggende, niente. Ma è anche vero che ho trascorso la maggior parte del mio tempo con cavalli e api, quindi cosa ne so io?"

"Pensi che qualcun altro sia tornato con te?" chiese Bard, voltandosi per affrontare lo Hobbit al suo fianco.

"Me lo sono chiesto anch’io", confidò, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. "Ma nessuno ha fatto nulla di diverso -aspetta, non è vero! Radagast il Bruno - lui è un mago come Gandalf - avrebbe dovuto metterci in guardia su un male che si stava risvegliando a Dol Guldur, ma non si è mai fatto vedere!"

Beorn aprì un occhio e lo guardò di traverso. "Un male? Che tipo di male?"

"Il Negromante. Beh, in realtà, è Sauron mascherato come un Negromante per scardinare qualsiasi tipo di sospetto sulla sua vera identità", spiegò lentamente ricordando tutto ciò che poteva. "Gandalf poi era andato a indagare a Dol Guldur e lo aveva sconfitto la prima volta, ma questa volta non ha dato alcun segno che qualcosa del genere sia accaduto. Quindi non so cosa sia successo a Radagast o al Negromante".

"Questo ... non suona  come una buona cosa", rispose piano Bard, sbattendo rapidamente gli occhi scuri. "Se questo Radagast non si è fatto vedere, allora o non è riuscito a notare il Negromante; o è stato ucciso prima che potesse informare chiunque, o deliberatamente non ha informato nessuno di ciò che ha visto."

"Radagast non è la vera minaccia qui", puntualizzò Beorn sedendosi e appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia. "È il Negromante. Se non è a Dol Guldur come era destinato a essere, allora dove altro potrebbe trovarsi? Perché non ha mostrato se stesso come ha fatto secondo la tua storia?"

"Pensi... pensi che sia tornato anche lui? Con me?" chiese piano Bilbo mentre qualcosa di freddo gli scivolava lungo la schiena. In lontananza gli parve di sentire la risata dell’anello, ma non poteva essere sicuro del fatto che se la stesse immaginando o meno.

Beorn si scambiò uno sguardo truce con Bard prima di annuire. "Penso che sia qualcosa che dovremmo tenere a mente. Dopo la storia che ci hai raccontato, sono disposto a credere che tutto possa accadere a questo punto."

Rabbrividì e si tirò le ginocchia al petto. Se i loro sospetti su Sauron erano fondati, allora il loro viaggio improvvisamente prendeva una sfumatura molto più tetra di quanto fosse sino a pochi minuti prima.

 

 

Tauriel tornò qualche tempo dopo; riavvicinandosi silenziosamente al loro campo con un’espressione corrucciata sul suo bel viso. I suoi occhi bruciavano ancora, ma la linea netta delle spalle si era rilassata e le curve intorno alla bocca erano tornate verso l’alto. Ignorò Beorn e Bard e si avvicinò a Bilbo e lo guardò dalla sua altezza impressionante.

"Sono ancora arrabbiata con te”, disse senza mezzi termini incrociando le braccia sotto il seno. "Ma non è nella mia natura portare rancore. Ti perdonerò per la tua scelta egoista e stupida se prometti di non fare mai più una cosa del genere."

"Non posso prometterlo," rispose, perché si conosceva abbastanza bene per sapere che, se fosse arrivato il momento di scegliere tra qualcuno a cui teneva e il mondo - beh, scusa mondo, ma avrebbe salvato i suoi cari per primi. Eru poteva punirlo per questo più tardi nella vita ultraterrena.

Gli occhi dell’Elfo si scaldarono di nuovo, ma lei non lo puntò alla gola, non ancora. "D’accordo. Allora _io_ farò la guardia e mi assicurerò che tu non metta a repentaglio il mondo intero nel tuo egoismo."

In disparte e fuori dalla zona di pericolo - perché era chiaramente un codardo - Beorn sbuffò. "Avrai un bel da fare allora."

Bilbo gli rivolse una rapida occhiataccia prima di focalizzarsi di nuovo sulla donna di fronte a sè. "Basta che non ti metta sulla mia strada nel mio proteggere i miei amici."

"È come guardare una partita o un combattimento. Mi sento come se dovessi avere uno spuntino tra le mani," confidò Bard senza preoccuparsi di abbassare la voce perché i pescatori di Pontelagolungo non erano noti per la loro scaltrezza dopotutto.

"Ci dovrebbe essere un po’ di frutta secca nella sacca del coniglietto", rispose Beorn, indicando il sacco di pelle, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal dramma di fronte a loro.

"Vi pugnalerò entrambi in un luogo che preferireste evitare," promise Tauriel senza guardare ai due uomini.

"Posso ancora lasciarvi tutti alle spalle e finire questa cosa per conto mio", aggiunse lo Hobbit mentre Bard si impossessava della sua frutta.

"No, non lo farai," disse Beorn, roteando gli occhi. "Ti sentiremmo cercare di sgattaiolare via con tutte quelle campanelline nei capelli."

"E ti preoccuperesti troppo per noi per lasciarci," aggiunse Bard, addentando il suo cibo rubato e firmando la propria condanna a morte.

"Vi odio tutti", dichiarò con passione fissando i tre.

Bard annuì semplicemente e continuò a sgranocchiare. "Ti vogliamo bene anche noi, Bilbo."

 


	32. Intermezzo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Non mi appartengono alcuno dei personaggi familiari, delle ambientazioni, degli aspetti della trama o degli elementi presenti in questa storia. Appartengono tutti a **J.R.R. Tolkien** (probabilmente intento a rivoltarsi nella tomba).

## Intermezzo

"COSA?! COSA VORRESTI DIRE CON ‘ _SE N_ _’_ _È ANDATO_ _’_?!"

 

Dwalin sollevò lo sguardo dalla sua minestra annacquata e strizzò gli occhi verso la porta. Poteva sentire Dáin che si alternava tra l’imprecare ferocemente qualcosa, e l’interrogare il malcapitato bastardo che era riuscito a farlo incazzare. Provò una certa fitta di sorpresa alla rabbia del nano – Dáin aveva sempre mantenuto la calma, persino quando le cose si erano messe male; come quella volta che lui e Thorin avevano deciso di rubare il libro preferito di Re Thrór, "La Signora della Casa di Pietra", solo per essere beccati dal re stesso - ma per la maggior parte era solo curioso di scoprire cosa lo avesse sconvolto così. Qualunque cosa fosse, doveva essere importante.

 

Per la sua gioia, Dáin entrò marciando nella stanza con la faccia rossa quanto i capelli di Glóin, e le sue trecce disordinate e quasi disfate. Sembrava una animale che fosse stato ribaltato nel bel mezzo del suo pisolino. Come i suoi occhi azzurri si posarono su Dwalin, si strinsero in fessure. Marciò sino al guerriero e gli gettò una busta ruvida in faccia.

 

"Leggi questo. _Ora_ ", ringhiò il Signore prima di tornare indietro girando sui tacchi con uno svolazzo drammatico del suo mantello, perché segretamente era tanto drammatico quanto lo era Thorin di fronte a Bilbo.

 

"Aspetta, perché? Da chi è questo?"  lo chiamò mentre Dáin si allontanava. "Dáin!"

 

"Leggilo e basta!" ruggì l'altro nano in risposta senza fermarsi. "E io sto andando a dire al nostro stupido cugino che quell’idiota del suo fidanzato è scappato per Mordor!"

 

Dwalin lasciò cadere la sua ciotola di minestra. "CHE COSA?!" 

 

 

 "Mastro Balin? Ho qui una lettera per voi da parte del Signor Dáin."

Balin annuì e tese la mano senza distogliere lo sguardo dalle carte che stava analizzando. “Grazie. Sei congedato."

L'addetto gli consegnò una lettera pesantemente sigillata prima di inchinarsi e dipartirsi. Balin la gettò sul tavolo e finì di leggere i rapporti che aveva di fronte a sè prima di guardare finalmente alla lettera di Dáin. Con sua grande sorpresa, la calligrafia sulla busta non era fatta dalle solite familiari sferzate di inchiostro che si era aspettato. Curioso, prese la lettera, ruppe il sigillo, e poi scorse sulle lettere eccessivamente arrotondate. Quel che lesse gli fermò il cuore in petto.

"Oh no. Bilbo ... che cosa abbiamo _fatto_?"

 

 

"Da Zio Dáin? Perchè?" chiese Kili prendendo una spessa busta da una delle guardie personali di Dain.

"Aspetta, questa è la calligrafia di Bilbo," realizzò Fili esaminando il proprio involucro ingiallito. "Perché ci manda delle lettere?"

La guardia si strinse impotente nelle spalle. “Non lo so. Tutto quel che mi è stato detto da Lord Dáin era di consegnarvi queste lettere."

Fili scambiò un’occhiata con il fratello prima di congedare la guardia sconosciuta. Una volta che questi fu scomparso, aprì la lettera e cominciò a leggere. Cinque minuti dopo la lettera era ridotta a un disastro increspato sul pavimento mentre si lanciava verso il fratello ancora intento a leggere. Kili gracchiò e lo afferrò con un braccio mentre l'altro gli si gettava contro e lui si aggrappava allo schienale per non cadere dalla sedia.

"Fili! Che diavolo-?!" urlò spingendo via le trecce bionde dell’altro che gli erano piovute in faccia. "Cos’hai che non va?!"

"Dovevi morire," boccheggiò Fili mentre abbracciava più stretto il suo unico fratello. " _Entrambi_ dovevamo. Saremmo dovuti morire..."

Sentì Kili rilassarsi leggermente tra le sue braccia, ma non osò abbandonare la presa. "Fee, cosa ...?"

"Leggi la tua lettera, Kili," rispose nascondendo il viso tra le scure ciocche disordinate, facendo del suo meglio per non immaginare un mondo senza il suo fratello minore al suo fianco. "Leggila."

 

 

"Fratello? Che stai leggendo?" chiese Glóin zompettando nella stanza che Óin aveva scelto come sua. Il suo fratello maggiore era davanti a un tavolo ricoperto dalle sue erbe, strumenti e altre cianfrusaglie da guaritore di cui sapeva tutto, ma con nessuna intenzione di condividere queste conoscenze con nessuno. Óin si era sempre arrabbiato con lui per il suo non-sapere così ne aveva fatto un proposito, di fare lo stupido più che poteva con lui solo per infastidirlo.

Il guaritore non rispose mentre continuava a leggere la lettera che aveva in mano. Mentre guardava, gli occhi del fratello più anziano cominciarono a spalancarsi prima di stringersi, per poi stabilirsi sul lacrimoso. Tirò su col naso un paio di volte, ma non permise alle lacrime di cadere, e Glóin non potè fare a meno di roteare gli occhi a questo. Óin avrebbe preferito baciare un Elfo piuttosto che avere il coraggio di piangere di fronte al suo fratello minore.

"Seriamente, cosa stai leggendo?" chiese di nuovo avvicinandosi all’altro Nano. "È un'altra lettera da Dis? So che voi due avete una sorta di bizzarro legame in cui vi divertite a torturare Thorin con senso di colpa e medicine disgustose, ma davvero non credo che ora sia il caso di lamentarsi con lei di quel culo testardo di suo fratello-"

"Glóin," lo interruppe Óin senza alzare la voce o distogliere lo sguardo dal foglio, "Penso di avere appena scoperto come ho intenzione di morire."

 

 

"Bofur? È reale?" chiese Bombur alzando lo sguardo dalla sua lettera per fissare il nano di fronte sè. Bofur lo ignorò e continuò a leggere con gli occhi che si facevano più bui ad ogni secondo. Non poteva biasimare il fratello. Il suo stesso stomaco gli sembrava arricciato in tanti nodi, e non capiva se volesse piangere o urlare per quello che aveva appena appreso.

"Oh, che cosa abbiamo fatto?" chiese ad alta voce pensando al loro amico mezzuomo che aveva sacrificato per loro più di quanto ritenesse possibile. "Siamo stati così sospettosi contro di lui per tanto tempo, deve avergli fatto così male essere trattato a quel modo! E Thorin! Come avremmo mai potuto lasciare che lui o che i nostri principi morissero-"

"Bombur," lo interruppe Bofur  non appena finalmente gli occhi del fratello si incontrarono con i suoi occhi scuri. "Credo che Bilbo abbia appena fatto il passo più lungo della gamba."

 

 

"Mi stai prendendo per il culo?!"

"Dori! Non davanti a Ori!" lo rimproverò Nori con un cipiglio beffardo mentre copriva le orecchie di Ori.

Dori - con sua grande sorpresa – lo ignorò e continuò semplicemente a camminare avanti e indietro leggendo la lettera che aveva tra le mani. Ori stringeva una lettera simile nelle sue, e la stava scorrendo rapidamente con notevole precisione. Nel grembo di Ori stava una lettera chiusa con sopra scarabocchiato il nome di Nori. Diede un'occhiata alla calligrafia, ma gli era solo vagamente familiare.

"Nori, penso che tu debba leggere la tua lettera", disse lentamente Ori tenendo la busta con il suo nome sopra di essa, senza distogliere lo sguardo dalla lettera che aveva nell'altra mano. Nori si strinse nelle spalle e prese la pergamena e la aprì con uno dei suoi pugnali. Scorse rapidamente la lettera che vi era dentro, e poi sentì il pavimento scivolargli da sotto i piedi.

" _Oh merda._ "

 

"Thorin? Stai bene?"

Ignorò Balin e continuò a fissare la lettera tra le mani. Anche se l’aveva letta già innumerevoli volte, per qualche motivo, scoprì che non riusciva a credere a quello che aveva appena imparato. Bilbo aveva viaggiato indietro nel tempo? Per salvarli? Per salvare Fili e Kili? Per salvare _Thorin_? Non aveva mai sentito parlare di un’impresa simile, di una cosa così strana. Ma più ci pensava, più i diversi pezzi cominciavano a prendere forma: il facile comportamento di Bilbo al loro primo incontro; la sua protezione; la sua lealtà e il suo affetto feroci per i Nani, anche quando loro non lo conoscevano ...

Guardò verso in fondo al foglio all'ultima frase scritta sulla carta. In una calligrafia tremolante diceva, 'Ti ho amato per ottanta anni e ti amerò per ottanta ancora.' Il suo perso amore - quello di cui Bilbo aveva parlato così bene e per cui aveva pianto e che aveva continuato ad amare anche quando non era stato ricambiato - non era stato uno stupido sconosciuto in tutto quel tempo.

Era _Thorin_.

"Balin ... Ho fatto un grave errore", disse piano ripiegando la lettera e infilandosela nella tasca della giacca.

Il suo più vecchio amico annuì lentamente. Balin sembrava essere invecchiato di dieci anni solo leggendo la lettera di Bilbo. "Penso che tutti noi abbiamo lo abbiamo fatto, intenzionalmente o meno. Ora la domanda è che cosa faremo a questo proposito?"

Il ricordo della voce di Bilbo che gli parlava mentre dormiva lo perseguitava. Era stata l'unica luce nei suoi incubi di morte e di paura e follia. "Chiama gli altri. Subito."

Balin sbatté le palpebre. "Cosa? Perché?"

Thorin scoprì i denti in quello che sapeva essere un sorriso sanguinario. "Perché stiamo andando a Mordor."

 

 

"No."

Lo sguardo di Thorin si fece più scuro, mentre i Nani intorno a lui cominciarono a farsi tesi e ringhiare come un branco di cani. Dáin era leggermente tentato di lanciargli un bastone solo per vedere cosa avrebbero fatto. Se lo avessero inseguito, allora non si sarebbe più risparmiato le battute a tema canino.

"Non ricordo di averti chiesto il permesso," borbottò Thorin tentando di sembrare feroce e minaccioso. Ma Dáin ricordava ancora quando suo cugino si era dovuto rasare le sopracciglia per via di una sfida, quindi gli era piuttosto difficile prenderlo sul serio.

"Peccato perché ne hai bisogno prima di poter partire all’inseguimento del tuo piccolo Hobbit", ribattè incrociando le braccia sul petto e appoggiandosi al muro alle sue spalle.

Dwalin sbuffò e gli rivolse un brutto ghigno. "L’ultima volta che ho controllato, non eravamo sotto la _tua_ montagna."

"No, questo non è il mio regno", concordò facilmente soprattutto perché sapeva che la sua facciata composta faceva incazzare Dwalin, "ma sono _io_ quello con l'esercito che vi sarà necessario per prendere d'assalto Mordor e salvare il vostro caro."

Al fianco di Thorin, Dwalin cominciò ad adirarsi insieme a un paio di altri i cui nomi non riusciva a ricordare. Sapeva che iniziavano con la B e che erano parenti, ma era tutto. Erano gente comune, dopo tutto, e lui non si sforzava di ricordare i nomi della gente comune. All’altro lato di Thorin però, Balin sembrava pensieroso mentre si strofinava la barba e fissava qualcosa sul soffitto.

"Ha centrato un punto. Le nostre forze sono in gran parte costituite da soldati di Dáin, Thranduil, e Bard. Senza di loro, abbiamo solo la Compagnia e forse Gandalf per aiutarci ad affrontare Mordor," sottolineò Balin, come sempre la voce della ragione. A volte Dáin si stupiva di come Dwalin potesse essere cresciuto con un simile nano per fratello maggiore, eppure _continuare_ a non saper usare le parole in modo corretto.

Le spalle di Thorin si tesero ancora di più e il suo volto già pallido, si fece più livido. Anche se ovviamente soffriva ancora molto, il suo ostinato cugino aveva insistito per sedersi sul letto dopo aver convocato Dáin e la sua compagnia al capezzale per discutere le lettere che lo Hobbit aveva lasciato loro. Non le aveva lette personalmente, ma da quello che aveva visto dallo stregone, qualunque cosa il mezzuomo avesse scritto li aveva gettati nel caos.

"Mi stai negando aiuto?" chiese piano suo cugino.

Lui roteò gli occhi. "No, folle, smettila di guardarmi male. Ti aiuterò a riportare indietro il tuo Hobbit, ma prima devi riposare e guarire. Non sarai di nessun aiuto se muori prima di raggiungere Mordor."

"Bilbo è là fuori da solo, senza protezione", ribattè Thorin perché era un testardo, un bastardo testardo. "Non possiamo permetterci di aspettare sapendo questo!"

"In realtà, non è solo," ammise un Nano grande e rotondeggiante, alzando una mano e agitandola in aria. "Ho sentito da Gandalf che Bilbo ha preso con sé il suo animale domestico, la sua nuova amante, e la ragazza Elfica spaventosa."

Óin gli rivolse uno sguardo che sembrava dire quanto seriamente stesse riconsiderando la sua opinione del nano. "Quale parte di questa dichiarazione dovrebbe rassicurarci sul fatto che lui sia al sicuro?"

"Cosa vuoi dire che ha preso la sua nuova amante?" sputò Thorin portando il proprio sguardo sul rosso. "Da quando si è fatto un'amante?"

Uno degli altri Nani dai capelli castani - quello dall’aria subdola che continuava a rubare i coltelli delle sue guardie per divertimento- sbuffò rumorosamente. “Intende dire Bard."

Gli occhi di Thorin si spalancarono e la sua bocca si contorse in un brutto ringhio. "COSA?! SONO INCOSCIENTE PER DUE GIORNI E VOI PAZZI LO LASCIATE SCAPPARE CON QUEL VERME?! COS’AVETE IN TESTA?! AVEVATE UN SOLO LAVORO DA FARE! _UNO!_ "

Tutti i Nani sussultarono come fossero uno e si spostarono più indietro mentre il loro re gli ruggiva contro. Dáin alzò di nuovo gli occhi al soffitto e si chiese, non per la prima volta, perché avesse mai lasciato la _sua_ montagna. Forse era arrivato il momento di conoscere meglio la famiglia dalla parte di sua madre...

"Sei _tu_ quello che ha bandito Bilbo dalla montagna," gli ricordò Balin con un cipiglio mentre si strofinava l'orecchio. "Abbiamo dovuto mandare Dáin da lui solo per convincerlo a farci visita! Come avremmo potuto vegliare su di lui quando non poteva nemmeno mettere piede nella montagna?"

_Questo_ fermò Thorin prima che la sua rabbia potesse esplodere come un vulcano. Ma Balin era sempre stato bravo a bloccare l’umore di Thorin sul nascere prima che potesse evolversi in qualcosa di incontrollabile. Non riusciva a fermarne la rabbia - solo Frerin era mai stato in grado di calmare suo fratello - ma Balin poteva comunque  rallentarla fino a che si fosse raffreddata in un controllato sobbollire in qualche angolo della mente di Thorin.

Dáin si impose di ignorare la stretta crudele nel suo cuore, ricordando Frerin. Dopo un centinaio di anni, era diventato piuttosto bravo a ignorare il suo cuore. "Indipendentemente dalla vostra opinione sui suoi compagni, Mastro Baggins non è indifeso. Quei tre saranno una protezione abbastanza adeguata fino a che li raggiungeremo."

Thorin volse i suoi occhi blu – _gli occhi di Frerin_ – su di lui. Poteva leggervi la disperazione mentre suo cugino senza parlare lo pregava di capire. Non sapeva perché Thorin si sforzasse. Sapeva che Dáin non si sarebbe mosso.

"Dáin, non posso lasciarlo là fuori. Non ora, non quando so quel che ha sacrificato per me", gli disse il cugino, la sua voce profonda che raspava.

Si strinse nelle spalle, impassibile, e si spinse via dal muro con un piede. "E non lo farai. Riposati un po’, cugino, e io vedrò se riesco a radunarci un esercito abbastanza decente dagli elfi."

Mentre usciva dalla stanza, sorrise e lo chiamò con fare casuale da sopra la spalla, "Oh, Thorin? Sono contento di vedere che hai di nuovo uno dei tuoi fermagli. Non vedo l'ora delle nozze."

Alle sue spalle, i Nani scoppiarono nel caos.

 


	33. Capitolo 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Non mi appartengono alcuno dei personaggi familiari, delle ambientazioni, degli aspetti della trama o degli elementi presenti in questa storia. Appartengono tutti a **J.R.R. Tolkien** (probabilmente intento a rivoltarsi nella tomba).

## Capitolo 31

Bilbo trascorse il resto della giornata alternandosi tra l’ignorare Tauriel e il riflettere su ciò che Beorn gli aveva fatto. E se, in qualche modo, Sauron forse tornato nel passato con lui? Che il Signore Oscuro ricordasse tutto come Bilbo? Stava studiando e progettando anche lui cosa cambiare e cosa non lasciare che accadesse? E, ancora più importante - dov’era Sauron? A Dol Guldur come nel suo sogno? O ad attenderli a Mordor; tramando e aspettando come un ladro nella notte?

_Potrei star camminando dritto in una trappola, riconobbe seguendo Tauriel con Beorn e Bard al suo fianco. Potrei star conducendo tutti noi alla nostra morte. Potrei star portando l'anello a Sauron condannando così tutta la Terra di Mezzo in questo stesso momento-_

"Stai di nuovo rimurginando?" chiese Bard, interrompendo i suoi pensieri.

Si voltò e strizzò gli occhi verso l'uomo nella luce del pomeriggio. "Non stavo rimurginando, stavo pensando intensamente."

Beorn – tornato nella sua forma di orso - sbuffò. In groppa a lui, anche Bard roteò gli occhi. "Stai rimurginando, fidati di me. Sono un esperto in queste cose. L’ho fatto per un sacco di tempo dopo che mia moglie è morta."

"Penso che si chiami lutto", replicò, saltando su una grossa pietra sul suo cammino.

"Siamo sempre lì," giustificò l'uomo, facendo un gesto noncurante con una mano. "Ma non è per questo che ho tirato fuori l’argomento. A cosa pensi per fare una tale faccia?"

Bilbo si strinse nelle spalle e spostò lo sguardo di lato sul fiume che stavano continuando a seguire. "Nulla di importante. Facevo solo progetti per la nostra missione".

"Uh-huh." l’espressione di Bard mostrava chiaramente quanto non gli credesse, ma era disposto ad accettare quella menzogna, per il momento. "Giusto. Allora, a che piani hai pensato?"

"Beh, sto cercando di capire come arrivare a Mordor senza essere scoperti", rispose inventando rapidamente qualcosa. "Dubito che ci sarà un qualche imponente esercito ad aspettarci, ma qualunque sia lo stato delle forze presenti credo che ci superino comunque."

"Dovremo esplorare l'area prima di decidere qualsiasi cosa", disse improvvisamente Tauriel di fronte a loro. I suoi passi non si interruppero, ma inclinò leggermente indietro la testa per mostrare loro che stava ascoltando. "Ci vorrà probabilmente qualche giorno e dovremo rimanere sempre nascosti. Non potremo rischiare di essere visti quando saremo così vicini al cuore di Mordor ".

Bilbo annuì; facendo scontrare le sue trecce in un insieme di campanelli tintinnanti. "Sono d'accordo. In nessun caso possiamo permettere che l'anello cada nelle mani di Sauron. Piuttosto, ci ritiriamo e aspettiamo un'altra possibilità di farla finita per sempre."

"Beorn, guarda, si stanno parlando di nuovo!" sussurrò Bard all'orso avvicinandosi a una delle sue orecchie pelose.

Beorn gemette e gettò indietro la testa concordando.

Lo Hobbit mandò loro un’occhiata acida. "Mi manca il tuo senso dell'umorismo, Bard. Non manca anche a te?"

"Tanto quanto mi manca il tuo," promise l'arciere senza batter ciglio. "Cosa pensi che faranno i tuoi Nani dopo aver letto le loro lettere?"

"Urleranno. Imprecheranno. Brontoleranno. Urleranno ancora un po'", elencò, alzando le spalle. "Non sono molto complicati."

"Non pensi che ti inseguiranno?" chiese Tauriel guardando allo Hobbit da sopra la spalla con un sopracciglio inarcato.

Si strinse nuovamente nelle spalle. "Forse. Spero che Gandalf gli inculchi un po’ di buonsenso se ci provano. Sono appena usciti da una battaglia in cui alcuni di loro sono quasi morti. Non possono affrontare un viaggio simile."

"Oh sì e noi invece siamo al top della forma", disse Bard, sottovoce.

Bilbo lo ignorò. "Spero anche che la loro casa recentemente riconquistata sia sufficiente per convincerli a restare."

"E se non lo fanno?" insistette Tauriel. "Se decidono di seguirti? Cosa si fa allora?"

"Allora avremo più aiuto per entrare furtivamente a Mordor," rispose Bard prima che Bilbo potesse parlare.

Trasalì. "Non voglio questo. Sono già quasi morti ..."

Tauriel sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte e si girò nuovamente verso la strada di fronte a loro. "Moriremo tutti se non distruggiamo l'anello a questo colpo. Anche i tuoi nani."

Lo sapeva. Quel pensiero gli faceva accapponare la pelle e stringeva il suo stomaco in un nodo insopportabile, ma non poteva negare che sarebbe stato tutto più facile con il loro aiuto. Ma dopo tutto quel che aveva rischiato per tenere in vita i suoi amici, non voleva vederli morire ancora nel tentativo di risolvere un errore di Bilbo.

"Coraggio, Mastro Baggins," lo rimproverò l'Elfo con una voce gentile continuando a marciare. "Ne usciremo in un modo o nell'altro."

_Sì, basta solo che non uccida proprio quelli sono tornato a salvare._

 

 

Camminarono fino a che l’oscurità comiciò a cadere su di loro e non riuscirono più a vedere oltre.  Con l’aiuto di Tauriel e Beorn, furono in grado di trovare una zona isolata per riposare sotto gli alberi folti con un piccolo fuoco per combattere il freddo. Beorn scelse di riposare nella sua forma di orso; che Bilbo decise rapidamente di sfruttare per accoccolarsi contro quella minaccia pelosa per rubargli calore. Bard ben presto lo raggiunse con la sua giacca legata strettamente intorno a sé e cadde in un sonno profondo, non appena appoggiatosi al fianco dell'orso.

"Si sta sforzando troppo", commentò Tauriel sedendosi di fronte ai tre con la spada in grembo. La luce del fuoco illuminò l'oro tra i suoi capelli e i suoi occhi e la fece sembrare ancora più eterea del solito.

Bilbo guardò l'Uomo rannicchiato al suo fianco e annuì. "Già. Avremo bisogno di tenerlo d’occhio per assicurarci che non esageri."

L'Elfo annuì e si voltò verso la foresta intorno a loro. Appoggiò la testa contro il braccio di Bard e osservò la donna davanti sè. Tauriel aveva preso in carico il primo turno di guardia senza nemmeno chiedere e nessuno di loro osava discutere con lei dopo la dimostrazione del suo temperamento non molto prima. Per lungo tempo rimasero entrambi in silenzio, e Bilbo stava appena cominciando a cadere nel sonno quando l'arciera infine parlò di nuovo.

"Bilbo", disse, pronunciando il suo nome per la prima volta dalla loro discussione, "Voglio scusarmi. Non avrei dovuto perdere le staffe con te prima. È stato fuori luogo e infantile da parte mia."

"Va bene. Capisco perché l'hai fatto. Le mie scelte _sono_ egoiste quando arriviamo al dunque", ammise tranquillamente. "Darei il mondo per amore dei miei amici se dovessi. È impossibile per me fare diversamente."

Tauriel sospirò e annuì. "Capisco perché lo faresti. Ma questo non lo rende giusto. Sacrificare la vita di innocenti per la tua felicità è sbagliato."

"Lo so. Questo è il motivo per cui infine non ho saputo distruggere io l'anello. Non perché ero troppo vecchio, ma perché ero troppo _debole_. Frodo ha dovuto portare il mio fardello e ha pagato il mio prezzo, alla fine. Questo è il motivo per cui ho deciso di fare questo viaggio, anche se sono terrorizzato come non mai", rivelò pensando di nuovo a suo nipote e a tutto quello che aveva sopportato. Bilbo si rammaricava di molte cose nella sua vita, ma non pensava rammaricarsi per nulla tanto quanto per aver lasciato che Frodo partisse da Gran Burrone con il _suo_ anello.

"Sei un Hobbit egoista ed egocentrico, ma ami anche più profondamente di quanto la maggior parte degli altri sia in grado di fare", rifletté l’Elfo mentre le linee taglienti del suo viso si addolcivano. "Vorrei poter fare la stessa cosa."

"Non è difficile lasciarsi amare qualcuno", puntualizzò stringendosi nelle spalle.

Tauriel scosse la testa; e i capelli le volteggiarono intorno al viso. "Forse non lo è per te, ma io sono il capitano delle guardie reali. Ho il dovere di proteggere il mio re e compagni sopra ogni altra cosa. Devo essere in grado di mettere i miei sentimenti da parte per essere un buon leader. Se non lo facessi, allora il mio giudizio sarebbe compromesso, e le loro vite in pericolo. "

Bilbo aggrottò le sopracciglia e fissò l'Elfo. "Hai un forte codice etico. Perché? Perché lotti così duramente per proteggere il mondo e ciò che è giusto, se non per amore?"

"Perché qualcuno deve farlo", rispose con fermezza la ragazza elfica mentre qualcosa si induriva nei suoi occhi. "Qualcuno deve lottare per la giustizia e proteggere coloro che non possono difendersi. Qualcuno deve lottare contro la crudeltà e l'oppressione e la cattiveria. Forse sono arrogante e ingenua ad assumermi un tale ruolo, ma io semplicemente non posso sedermi e non fare nulla mentre gli altri soffrono. Ho perso la mia famiglia per un tale egoismo e non voglio vedere questo modello ripersi con un altro innocente ".

Lo Hobbit fissò la feroce guerriera davanti a lui, e si sentì consumare dallo stupore e dalla vergogna. Aveva sentito parlare di eroi grandi e altruisti prima di allora - e aveva persino incontrato alcuni di loro - ma non credeva di averne mai incontrato uno simile a Tauriel. Quante persone avrebbero – _avrebbero potuto_ \- dedicare la loro vita alla sicurezza e al benessere degli altri? Quanti potevano mettere da parte i propri sentimenti per salvaguardare i sentimenti degli altri? Chi avrebbe mai potuto vivere così disinteressatamente e senza crollare? Chi avrebbe potuto affrontare il mondo con una tale devozione alle idee del bene e della giustizia e non stancarsi per tutto il male che invece vi trovava?

"Tauriel, sei una meraviglia", disse sinceramente osservandola.

Tauriel aggrottò un sopracciglio e rise piano. "No, non lo sono."

"Lo sei", insistitè cercando le parole per spiegare quanto fosse incredibile l’Elfo. "Sei in grado di convivere con convinzioni così forti senza mai esitare. Questa è una meraviglia, al giorno d’oggi e in questa era."

Lei rise di nuovo la sua risata tintinnante e spostò indietro alcuni dei suoi lunghi capelli dal viso. "Vai a dormire, Bilbo. Farò la guardia io stanotte."

"Possiamo fare dei turni," borbottò piano mentre comunque si metteva comodo contro il cuscino corposo al suo fianco. "Non è così difficile."

Tauriel continuò semplicemente a sorridere mentre la luce del fuoco le tremolava sul viso. Forse fu semplicemente una coincidenza, ma quella notte sognò di foglie d’autunno dipinte d’ambra viva e rosso e del vento che soffiava cantando come una risata scampanellante.

 

 

Alle prime luci dell’alba, ripartirono.

Con la foresta da un lato e il fiume dall'altro, camminarono attraverso il fitto sottobosco e la terra sdruccevole. Ci volle loro un bel paio di giorni, ma alla fine lasciarono il fiume e ha continuarono seguendo i confini di Bosco Atro. Tauriel li guidò per la maggior parte del tempo; figlia della foresta e un’esploratrice migliore di loro, escluso Beorn. A volte guardava verso l’interno della foresta che costeggiavano e stringeva gli occhi, e altre volte inclinava la testa di lato e sorrideva come se stesse ascoltando la sua canzone preferita. Bilbo si chiedeva se si trattasse di altri Elfi che attiravano la sua attenzione o se fosse invece qualcosa di più grande con otto zampe. Quando non li stava guidando verso la loro possibile morte, Tauriel si prendeva cura del loro compagno più malconcio: Bard. Con Beorn a portarlo per la maggior parte del tempo, aveva cominciato a guarire, lentamente ma innegabilmente. I lividi avevano cominciato a sbiadire in un giallo malaticcio e le ferite stavano finalmente cominciando a formare una crosta superficiale. Aveva anche -per fortuna - evitato qualsiasi tipo di infezione a quelle ferite aperte.

"Credo che potresti cominciare a camminare da solo, ora," dichiarò una sera Tauriel mentre era intenta al suo rituale notturno di esaminare Bard. "Non per lunghi periodi di tempo, naturalmente, ma dovresti essere in grado di gestire brevi tratti."

"Ma io mi sento bene," si lamentò l'Uomo sollevando la tunica per mostrare il suo torso spoglio e ferito all’Elfo. "Non ho bisogno di essere viziato ancora".

Tauriel alzò gli occhi al cielo e colpì uno dei lividi viola, facendo guaire l'Uomo. "Dicevi?"

Bard aggrottò la fronte e spinse via le mani dell’altra. "Ora stai solo giocando sporco."

"Sei sicuro di essere un adulto?" chiese l'Elfo, inarcando un sopracciglio. "Perché sembri più simile a un ragazzino dal modo in cui piagnucoli di continuo."

"Sei sicura di essere un Elfo? Perché da come mi maneggi mi ricordi di più un Orco a cena," sparò l'uomo in risposta.

Tauriel strinse gli occhi e ringhiò. “Mi stai dando dell’Orco?"

"Beh sei di sicuro abbastanza brutale da poter interpretare la parte - hey, hey, ho detto di non toccarmi! Fa male!"

"Oh, fattene una ragione e sii uomo!"

"È come guardare una coppia di fratelli," confidò Bilbo a Beorn, entrambi seduti leggermente in disparte rispetto al duo battibeccante.

Beorn annuì sgranocchiando qualche noce. "Ho visto scontri più docili tra cani e gatti."

"Pensi che dovremmo intervenire prima che lei lo pugnali?" domandò rubando del cibo al compagno.

Il mutaforma scosse rapidamente la testa. "Cazzo, no. Non mi sono divertito così da quando tu sei caduto di faccia in quella pozzanghera fangosa."

Fece una smorfia al ricordo e tirò una gomitata nelle costole all'orso. "Non è stato divertente. I miei vestiti sono ancora sporchi e sono rimasto al freddo e fradicio per il resto della giornata."

"Tra l’altro hai ancora del fango sulle orecchie", aggiunse Beorn lanciando in aria una noce e recuperandola con la bocca aperta.

"Cosa? Perché non me l'hai detto?" piagnucolò cominciando a strofinarsi le orecchie.

Il mutaforma si strinse nelle spalle. "Perché è divertente."

"Questo è il motivo per cui non piaci a nessuno", rispose dopo essersi leccato le dita e aver cominciato a strofinare via la terra.

Beorn sorrise a trentadue denti. "Lo so."

Prima che Bilbo potesse ribattere, Bard si gettò tra i due e dal loro cerchio fissò Tauriel in cagnesco. "Non ti è permesso sederti accanto a me o starmi vicino per il resto di questo viaggio."

"Cercherò di resistere al tuo virile fascino," commentò impassibile l'Elfo senza battere ciglio.

Mentre Beorn ridacchiava al suo fianco, Bard roteò gli occhi e si voltò verso lo Hobbit accanto a sè. I suoi occhi scuri si ammorbidirono seppure il suo viso si fece duro e severo. Bilbo si sentì immediatamente allarmato a quello sguardo.

"Cosa? Cosa c'è?" chiese, scostandosi leggermente dall’uomo.

Bard esitò per un momento; e si leccò il labbro inferiore prima di parlare infine. "Bilbo, tu... potresti dirmi cosa succede ai miei figli?"

Sbatté rapidamente le palpebre per la sorpresa. Certamente non era la domanda che si aspettava. "Uhm, certo, ma a dir la verità non so molto. So che il tuo figlio diventa Signore di Dale e che tua figlia maggiore diventa una mercante molto ricca e di successo. Credo che la più piccola si sia unita alle guardie - contro i desideri di suo fratello - prima sposarsi e sistemarsi."

"Bain ... Bain diventa Signore di Dale?" ripeté lentamente Bard mentre il suo cipiglio si faceva più marcato e il suo sguardo ancora più dolce. "Ricostruisce Dale?"

Lo Hobbit scosse la testa. "No, _tu_ ricostruisci Dale e la governi come suo Signore fino alla tua morte."

"Io?" si derise Bard, indicando il proprio petto. “Non sono un capo! Solo un povero pescatore che cerca di tenere in vita i suoi figli."

"Tu sei l'erede del Signore Girion e il legittimo sovrano di Dale", gli ricordò, roteando gli occhi. "Solo tu puoi ricostruirla e riportarla ad essere la gloriosa città che era una volta."

Bard scosse violentemente la testa. “Non sono un signore o un principe o un re. Riesco a malapena a leggere e scrivere le mie lettere! Come puoi aspettarti che io guidi una città?"

Bilbo si strinse nelle spalle e tese le mani impotente. "Non so come lo farai, Bard. So solo che ci diventerai anche piuttosto bravo."

"Rilassati, cucciolotto. Dale è già un mucchio di pietre. Non puoi renderla peggio di così, a questo punto," puntualizzò Beorn, interrompendo la loro conversazione senza un pizzico di vergogna.

Bard inarcò un sopracciglio e si voltò verso il gigante seduto al suo fianco opposto. "Cucciolotto?"

"Ne sembri uno con quei riccioli disordinati", spiegò il mutaforma, indicando i capelli dell’altro con un sorriso. "Avremmo bisogno di trovarti un pettine. O forse un forcone."

"Disse l'orso coi dread," replicò impassibile.

"Bard, perché ti opponi così tanto a governare Dale?" domandò Bilbo, riportando la conversazione sul suo tema originale. "Ti ho visto condurre i tuoi uomini in battaglia. Sei più che in grado di essere un buon capo."

L'arciere scosse la testa; e i suoi riccioli selvaggi si fecero ancora più intricati. “Perché sarei una pessima scelta! Non so niente di politica o di guerra o denaro! Riesco a malapena a sfamare la mia famiglia! Cosa ti fa pensare che possa sfamare un'intera città?"

Bilbo sospirò e si strofinò la fronte con due dita. A quanto pareva serviva una tattica diversa per convincere per l'uomo che sarebbe stato un buon leader.

"Ti ricordi cosa ho detto a Thorin quando sei arrivato per la prima volta a Erebor?" chiese. "Che mi fidavo di te perché ti avevo visto distribuire cibo agli abitanti più poveri?"

Bard strinse gli occhi e scostò dallo Hobbit come se fosse stato un fungo potenzialmente mortale. "Sì…"

"Quella compassione per gli altri è ciò che ti renderà un gran Signore. Non le tue abilità in battaglia o la tua intelligenza in politica. Ma il tuo amore per la gente e il suo benessere. _Questo_ è ciò che ti farà l'amato Signore di Dale come sarai ricordato", gli disse lo Hobbit, fissando l'uomo negli occhi, perché gli arrivasse il punto.

Gli occhi dell’arciere si spalancarono leggermente e la linea tesa delle sue spalle si rilassò un po'. Per la prima volta da quando si erano incontrati, Bard sembrava incerto. Come se si trovasse su un terreno infido e non sapesse quale direzione lo avrebbe portato alla terra ferma e sicura. Vedendo quello sguardo Bilbo ricordò - ancora una volta – quanto fossero tutti più giovani. Questo non era il Bard che aveva visto Pontelagolungo bruciare o che aveva affrontato un drago o minacciato Thorin di guerra. Questo era il Bard che aveva creato; quello che poteva ancora sorridere perché la sua casa non era un mucchio di cenere, e sua figlia non era rimasta accecata da un occhio.

"Ha ragione, sai," disse una voce morbida, interrompendo la loro gara di sguardi.

Il duo voltò come uno solo a guardare la loro compagna elfica che aveva parlato. "E questo che cos’era?" chiese Bard alzando le sopracciglia.

"Ho detto che ha ragione," ripetè Tauriel incontrando i loro sguardi con il suo dal color nocciola e acceso. "Un buon capo non è uno che vive per se stesso. È uno che vive per gli altri."

Beorn annuì spingendo indietro con una mano alcune ciocche dei suoi folti capelli. "Ho visto un sacco di leader nella mia vita. I migliori sono sempre quelli amati dal loro popolo. Prenditi cura di loro come ti prendi cura della tua famiglia, e andrà tutto bene."

Bard sbatté le palpebre e lentamente osservò i tre che lo circondavano. Infine le sue spalle si rilassarono del tutto e sospirò profondamente mentre un piccolo sorriso gli curvava le labbra. "Hai ragione. Avete tutti ragione. Non posso ribattere a niente di quel che avete detto, con una logica simile."

"Sai, se tenessi in mente questa piccola cosa, risparmieremmo tutto il tempo che sprechi a essere stupido e potremmo usarlo per qualcosa di più produttivo," commentò Tauriel con un sorriso che mise in evidenza i suoi zigomi alti.

Bard smise subito di sorridere. "Sai, sono commenti come questo il motivo per cui sei ancora sola e zitella."

_"Scusa?!"_

Bilbo sospirò e si mise comodo mentre il prossimo spettacolo iniziava.

_Sarà una lunga notte._

 


	34. Capitolo 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Non mi appartengono alcuno dei personaggi familiari, delle ambientazioni, degli aspetti della trama o degli elementi presenti in questa storia. Appartengono tutti a **J.R.R. Tolkien** (probabilmente intento a rivoltarsi nella tomba).

## Capitolo 32

Non aveva mai voluto essere un eroe.

Era un dato di fatto. Quando gli altri ragazzi lottavano per chi sarebbe stato l’eroe leggendario o il grande re, Bard si accontentava felicemente di essere il fedele braccio destro. I suoi fratelli avevano sempre voluto ascoltare storie di guerrieri potenti e saggi signori e delle loro avventure; Bard era già abbastanza felice ascoltando la storia dell’uomo che aveva catturato un pesce magico in grado di esaudire i desideri. Col passare degli anni, il suo essere così pratico divenne una sorta di peculiarità ben nota in città. ‘Bard il Pescatore,' erano soliti deriderlo 'sognava di essere un cittadino comune e così è stato!'

A Bard non importavano le battute. Rideva anche lui  quando le sentiva. Il suo sogno era di crescere e sposarsi e avere una famiglia. Non aveva bisogno di essere un eroe o un re; era già abbastanza felice di essere un pescatore e un marito e poi un padre.

Questa fu una delle ragioni per cui trasalì al suggerimento di Bilbo sul fatto che sarebbe diventato il Signore di Dale. Non solo era uno dei peggiori candidati -la maggior parte dei pescatori di quei villaggi poveri e polverosi lo erano - ma lui non aveva neppure alcun interesse per quella carica. Non gli piaceva essere al centro dell'attenzione, o essere quello a cui tutti si rivolgevano per una crisi. Si era ritrovato bloccato in quel ruolo il più delle volte, sì, ma questo difficilmente poteva significare che gli _piacesse_. Era _felice_ di essere solo un volto tra i tanti nella folla; solo un altro nessuno che viveva la sua vita quotidiana.

"Ti stai comportando di nuovo da codardo," gli avrebbe probabilmente detto Mari se fosse stata ancora viva. Prima di diventare sua moglie, era stata la sua migliore amica; l'unica ragazza che giocava con i ragazzi, non importava quante volte sua madre la rimproverasse. Lei lo conosceva meglio di chiunque altro e avrebbe letto proprio nel cuore delle sue preoccupazioni nel giro di pochi secondi.

"Hai paura di fallire", avrebbe detto, mentre roteava gli occhi blu e verde rivolta a lui. "Hai paura che qualcuno sia ucciso o ferito per colpa tua. Hai paura di non essere in grado di dar da mangiare alla tua gente o di proteggerla da un altro drago. E infine hai paura di non essere in grado di diventare all’altezza delle parole di Bilbo. Non è vero, caro?"

Avrebbe annuito e si sarebbe stretto nelle spalle, come aveva sempre fatto di fronte alle sue osservazioni taglienti. "Hai di nuovo ragione, amore mio, come sempre."

In risposta, Mari avrebbe sfoggiato il suo sorrisetto compiaciuto e gettato ancora una volta dietro alle spalle le trecce brune, trionfante. "Dannazione se non ho ragione io, e non dimenticarlo!"

Per Eru ... gli mancava _così tanto_. Non c'era giorno che passasse, in cui non pensava a sua moglie in qualche modo. La vedeva ogni giorno, quando guardava i suoi figli - il modo in cui Sigrid si muoveva quando cucinava; la curva del sorriso e gli occhi di Bain; come Tilda sapeva sempre dire quando lui mentisse - e gli riportavano sempre il suo volto nella mente. Ma a volte, quando era stressato o preoccupato o arrabbiato, la sua voce gli sussurrava per calmarlo o dargli consigli.

"Non puoi lasciare che la tua paura del fallimento ti impedisca di diventare l'uomo che sei destinato a essere," lo avrebbe consigliato Mari, accarezzando il suo viso. "Dovrai cogliere la possibilità e uscire dal tuo piccolo mondo, un giorno."

"Ma i nostri figli potrebbero rimanerne feriti", sostenne di nuovo nella sua mente, perché se proprio doveva combattere con la voce nella sua testa allora poteva almeno vincere le dispute. "Potrei farli rimanere tutti feriti o uccisi se provassi a ricostruire Dale."

"Oppure potresti fare qualcosa di grande per i nostri figli e la gente di Pontelagolungo ", lo stroncò la moglie. "Bard, sai che Pontelagolungo si sta sgretolando e le cose potranno solo peggiorare sotto l'influenza del Governatore. Sai che la ricostruzione di Dale è l'unico modo per dare loro la possibilità di un futuro."

Lo sapeva. Sapeva, anche se lo negava così ferocemente a Bilbo e gli altri, che alla fine sarebbe stato costretto a ricostruire Dale. Non perché fosse predestinato o perché volesse essere un qualche cavaliere eroico, ma semplicemente perché era la sua migliore opportunità di salvare i suoi figli dalla fame.

Bard non aveva mai voluto essere un eroe, ma essere un buon padre era un sogno che non gli dispiaceva.

 

 

 

"Nevica", annunciò Tauriel con tutto l'entusiasmo di un uomo che andava al patibolo.

Bard le rivolse una lenta ovazione. "Grande capacità di osservazione. Nient’altro che vorresti farci notare? Forse che l'erba è verde? O che Bilbo non ha istinto di autoconservazione?"

"Non mi mettere in mezzo", disse Bilbo mentre scavava nella sua sacca alla ricerca di vestiti più pesanti.

“Penso che dovremmo cercare un rifugio. Voi non sopportate molto bene il freddo", suggerì Beorn tendendo una mano per catturare i fiocchi di neve che cadevano.

"Non essere stupido. Se non potessimo sopravvivere al freddo, saremmo tutti morti molto tempo fa," rispose Tauriel, roteando gli occhi.

Beorn non ne parve convinto. "Tesoro, stai indossando due strati di vestiti al massimo. Il coniglietto qui sta a malapena riuscendo a tirarne insieme uno, e non farmi neanche parlare del cucciolo con la sua giacca strappata. Congelereste tutti a morte entro un'ora."

"Perché ti metti a discutere con me?" chiese l'Elfo, fissando l'orso.

"Perché sei adorabile quando mi lanci occhiatacce a quel modo," rispose Beorn con un sorriso a trentadue denti.

Gli occhi di Tauriel divennero due fessure color nocciola. "Davvero? Allora mi chiedo cosa ne penserai quando ti spingerò dentro un vulcano ..."

"Finché mi guardi così mentre lo fai, a me sta bene," la rassicurò il mutaforma.

"Mi sento a disagio ad ascoltarli. Tu non ti senti a disagio, Bilbo?" chiese Bard fissando gli occhi al cielo.

Bilbo scosse la testa e continuò a frugare nel suo zaino. "Sono sordo. Non riesco a sentire nessuno di voi."

"Ora non essere geloso, cucciolotto," lo rimproverò Beorn, rivolgendogli uno sguardo condiscendente fin troppo esagerato. "La signora è bella e lo sappiamo tutti."

Bard fece una smorfia e scosse la testa. "Non sono geloso, grazie. Preferisco le donne che non abbiano il petto come quello di un dodicenne."

Bilbo a quel punto si bloccò per guardare l’amico. “Perché le stai guardando il petto, Bard?"

"Perché quando l’ho incontrata la prima volta, non capivo se fosse maschio o femmina", ammise il pescatore senza un minimo di vergogna.

Tauriel si fece improvvisamente immobile e silenziosa. Beorn - perché gli animali sono sempre stati bravi ad accorgersi del pericolo -  fece un passo lontano da lei e si spostò in modo che Bard fosse tra loro. “Mi stai dando dell’uomo?"

Bard – che era chiaramente uno stupido - scosse la testa. "No, sto solo dicendo che voi Elfi mi sembrate tutti molto delicati a me – metti giù quell’arco! Non è un insulto!"

"Si tratta di un problema comune con gli Elfi," sottolineò Bilbo rinunciando finalmente nella sua ricerca di un abbigliamento più pesante. "Può succedere anche con i Nani se le femmine indossano un'armatura o un tessuto spesso."

"Sai, in qualche modo, niente di questa tua dichiarazione mi ha fatto sentire meglio", ringhiò Tauriel, anche se effettivamente abbassò l’arco, pur continuando a scavare con gli occhi attraverso la testa di Bard.

Bilbo roteò gli occhi e si alzò e si rimise in spalla lo zaino. "Non avrebbe dovuto. Possiamo andare adesso? Stiamo sprecando tempo prezioso qui in piedi."

"Che fretta c’è? Non è che Mordor vada da nessuna parte", commentò Beorn, grattandosi lo stomaco leggermente peloso.

"No, ma mi piacerebbe avere qualche miglia di vantaggio nel caso in cui la neve divenga troppo pesante", spiegò cominciando ad avviarsi senza aspettare i suoi compagni.

"Ha ragione, andiamo," ordinò Tauriel mentre raddrizzava le spalle come un generale che si preparasse a guidare un esercito in guerra. Seguì lo Hobbit, mentre dietro di lei Bard spingeva Beorn di fronte a sè, e lo usava come uno scudo contro la fanciulla Elfica.

"Quanto tempo pensi ci vorrà per arrivare a Mordor?" chiese all'Elfo, ignorando i due codardi dietro di loro.

L'arciera alzò le spalle esili. “Non lo so. A seconda di come il sarà messo il tempo e le nostre provviste, potrebbe volerci almeno un mese per arrivare al confine sud di Bosco Atro."

Lo Hobbit provò un tuffo al cuore. Sapeva che ci sarebbe voluto un bel po’prima di raggiungere Mordor, ma sentirlo confermare smorzò leggermente il suo spirito. Non voleva trascorrere così tanto tempo a vagare e dubitare di se stesso, mentre l'anello lo scherniva nella parte posteriore della sua mente. Voleva solo portare a termine l'intera missione e sapere se sarebbe sopravvissuto oppure no.

"Non so come abbia fatto Frodo a gestire tutto", disse a bassa voce mentre infilava le mani in tasca, nel tentativo di tenerle al caldo.

Tauriel sbatté le palpebre e lo guardò prima di riportare lo sguardo di fronte a loro. "Frodo ... Lui è stato colui che in origine ha distrutto l'anello, giusto?"

"Sì", confermò con un cenno del capo. "È mio cugino di sangue, ma ho sempre pensato a lui come a un nipote e poi mio figlio. È stato anche l'unico coraggioso e forte abbastanza da portare l'anello a Mordor."

Tauriel fece schioccare la lingua e annuì. “Capisco. Stai facendo questo per lui non è così? Perché? Hai paura che non sia in grado di gestire la cosa, in questa vita?"

Scosse la testa e involontariamente fece scampanellare le sue trecce. "No. Frodo potrebbe farlo di nuovo. Non importa quello che cambio o non cambio in questa vita, Frodo avrà sempre la forza necessaria ad affrontare Sauron e l'anello. È semplicemente ciò che è, e questo non cambierà mai."

"Allora perché sopportare questa missione invece di aspettare che la porti a compimento lui?" chiese con calma l'Elfo.

"Perché questa impresa lo distruggerà," rispose semplicemente. "Il suo spirito ne uscirà rotto e non potrà  mai completamente guarire. Non posso ... non posso permettere che accada di nuovo. Non posso permettere che questo stupido anello rompa di nuovo lo spirito di mio figlio."

Tauriel si voltò a guardarlo di nuovo con quegli occhi antichi che sapevano troppo. "Se questa impresa ha rotto il suo spirito, allora cosa pensi che farà a te?"

Si strinse nelle spalle e le rivolse un sorriso fragile. “Non lo so. Io non sono forte come lui, perciò forse mi spezzerò, alla fine."

"E non ti importa? Per questo Hobbit vale veramente la pena?" chiese l'arciere con un sopracciglio inarcato.

_\- Frodo ride e si nasconde dietro il cespuglio di rose. Dopo un momento sbircia sopra la cima; i suoi occhi azzurri che brillano e ballano di gioia. Uno sguardo solo in quegli occhi fa sciogliere il suo cuore e il suo umore si risolleva in pochi secondi. Per la prima volta da quando è tornato da Erebor, si sente veramente di nuovo felice ed è tutto grazie al ragazzino che gioca nel suo giardino-_

Bilbo annuì e tornò a guardare la strada di fronte a sè. "Sì. Per Frodo varrà sempre la pena." 

 

 

Camminarono fino a quando la neve non li costrinse a fermarsi e riposare. Si strinsero insieme intorno ad un piccolo fuoco fino a quando la neve si fermò e poterono continuare. Anche se al freddo e provati, continuarono faticosamente fino a che il buio li costrinse a cercare riparo, ancora una volta. Tuttavia po ' di fortuna era dalla loro parte, visto che Tauriel e Beorn riuscirono a trovare una piccola cupola sotto gli alberi cadenti di Mirkwood in cui riposare. Si accamparono per la notte mentre la neve cominciava a cadere intorno a loro una volta di più.

Bilbo si trovò rannicchiato tra Tauriel e Bard mentre Beorn faceva il primo turno di guardia. Il mutaforma si era offerto visto che il freddo non aveva il minimo impatto su di lui; uno strano vantaggio che nemmeno Beorn sapeva spiegare. Mentre Tauriel e Bard andarono subito a dormire dopo una piccola cena, Bilbo non potè addormentarsi così facilmente. Il suo corpo era stanco e dolorante ma la sua mente continuava a correre in cerchio; a pensare e a preoccuparsi della loro missione e del destino dei suoi amici ad Erebor. Per lo più però si trovò a sentire la mancanza dei suoi Nani. Aveva trascorso quasi un anno in loro costante compagnia, e averli così lontano per così tanto tempo lo faceva sentire instabile e perso. Lo consumava così tanto che si trovò a condividere i suoi pensieri con l'unica altra persona ancora sveglia.

"Beorn?" chiamò a bassa voce per non svegliare gli altri due tra cui era stretto.

Il mutaforma lo guardò e sbatté le palpebre. "Hmm?"

"Mi mancano Thorin e gli altri," ammise tranquillamente Bilbo.

"Certo che sì," lo schernì Beorn. "Sono la tua famiglia."

Non poteva certo negarlo. "Sì, lo sono. Hai famiglia?"

Beorn si strinse nelle spalle e si grattò la barba. "Dipende da quello che si intende come famiglia. Se è per sangue allora devo dire di no. C'è stato un tempo in cui altri come me vagavano per questo mondo, ma sono morti molto, molto tempo fa. Ho una madre ma non condividiamo sangue tra di noi. Ma se si parla di legami, allora devo dire che i miei animali sono la mia famiglia. sono gli unici con cui condivido il mio amore."

"Non vuoi mai di più? Come una moglie o dei figli?"

"A volte ... A volte mi chiedo come sarebbe," ammise l'orso, la sua voce sempre più morbida mentre il suo viso si rilassava. "Nel mio tempo ho visto molte storie d'amore fare il loro corso, alcune felici, altre tragiche, e altre una menzogna. All’inizio, non capivo niente di tutto questo e non avrei mai voluto perché sembrava così stupido rischiare così tanto per qualcosa di così fragile. Ma, crescendo, mi sono reso conto che l'amore tra due persone è qualcosa di simile a una meraviglia."

Bilbo poteva pensare a molte parole per descrivere i suoi sentimenti per Thorin, ma 'meraviglia' non era certamente una di loro. "Una meraviglia?"

"Mm-hmm. Ho visto uomini andare in guerra per le loro signore e donne tramare e uccidere per i loro signori. Una volta conoscevo un Elfo che amava una bella ragazza ma non ne parlava mai, perché sapeva che questa ragazza non l’avrebbe mai guardata allo stesso modo. Così, sopportò in silenzio un cuore spezzato mentre aiutava questa ragazza a salvare il suo signore, e partecipò anche al loro matrimonio. Fu solo quando seppe che la ragazza era al sicuro e felice che si permise di svanire."

Beorn alzò gli occhi e gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso che rese la sua faccia abbronzata più morbida e più giovane. "E poi ci sei tu. Tu, che hai combattuto ragni e Orchi e un drago solo per salvare la persona che ami. Mille anni potrebbero passare e sarei ancora stupito del potere e dell'influenza che l'amore può avere su di un cuore".

Lo Hobbit fissò il mutaforma di fronte a sè. In tutti i suoi anni non aveva mai dato molto peso ai propri sentimenti; esistevano e lo tormentavano in certi momenti, e lo facevano delirare in altri. Non aveva mai pensato a come sarebbe stato se non li avesse avuti, o se non avesse nemmeno la possibilità di sperimentare emozioni. Sentire Beorn parlarne - come qualcosa di raro e bello e quindi molto prezioso -  lo rese improvvisamente così grato per la possibilità che aveva di amare e soffrire e semplicemente _sentire_.

Ma non sembrava giusto che Beorn non avesse la possibilità di sperimentare tali sentimenti. Non quando sapeva che il mutaforma li avrebbe vissuti un giorno.

"Beorn?" lo chiamò in silenzio.

"Hmm?"

"Nella mia ultima vita, tu hai avuto un figlio."

Beorn lo fissò. "Cosa?"

"Mi hai sentito. Hai avuto un figlio," ripetè  Bilbo mentre gli angoli delle sue labbra si contraevano in un sorriso. "Non so se fosse un figlio di sangue o chi fosse sua madre, ma so che lui esisteva e che lo amavi molto. So che non è l'amore che vorresti sperimentare, ma quello per un figlio può comunque essere una sensazione meravigliosa. Può comunque spingere un uomo in guerra e una donna a mentire e rubare. È l'amore che provo per Frodo, il mio bambino, che mi spinge a distruggere questo anello. "

Beorn sbatté lentamente le palpebre; la sua espressione divisa tra shock e speranza. Infine, si fissò sull’ultima, e le sue spalle massicce si rilassarono leggermente. "Un figlio? Huh. Non ho mai pensato ... bene. Suppongo che dovrei iniziare a lavorare sulle mie battute da padre. Dovrebbe essere divertente."

"È divertente tormentarli", ammise, perché i tempi migliori con Frodo erano stati quando prendeva in giro il ragazzo. Frodo non si era mai offeso e sapeva sempre rispondere a ciò che riceveva. Era stato uno dei motivi per cui andava così d’accordo con Gandalf.

Beorn fece un sorriso ampio e Bilbo si ritrovò a sorridere di nuovo. Il mutaforma non era bello secondo alcuno standard ma, quando sorrideva, il viso gli si illuminava come il sole illuminava la terra all'alba. Lo Hobbit non pensava di aver mai visto un sorriso più memorabile in vita sua.

"Grazie per averlo condiviso con me, Bilbo," disse l'orso, il suo sorriso che non vacillava mai. "Mi dà qualcosa da aspettare per il futuro. È raro per me."

Si strinse nelle spalle con leggerezza; facendo del suo meglio per non muoversi troppo e svegliare gli altri suoi compagni. "Meriti di sapere che l'amore da cui sei così affascinato verrà da te un giorno. È semplicemente giusto."

“Allora meglio sbarazzarsi di questo anello così i nostri ragazzi potranno crescere sicuri e felici," consigliò Beorn mentre i suoi occhi si indurivano sebbene il suo sorriso rimanesse immutato.

_-Frodo non sorride più. Il suo ragazzo finge ancora, ma lui ha imparato molto tempo fa come trovare il vero sorriso di Frodo nei suoi occhi. Il nipote passa attraverso i meri gesti di sorridere e vivere, ma non c'è più vita in lui. Frodo è spezzato dentro in un modo che non può risolvere, non importa quanto duramente ci provi-_

Bilbo annuì e chiuse gli occhi. "Sì. Lo faremo."

 

 


	35. Capitolo 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Non mi appartengono alcuno dei personaggi familiari, delle ambientazioni, degli aspetti della trama o degli elementi presenti in questa storia. Appartengono tutti a **J.R.R. Tolkien** (probabilmente intento a rivoltarsi nella tomba).

## Capitolo 33

I giorni sembravano un’unica massa confusa.

Camminarono ancora e ancora ma Bosco Atro continuava a stendersi di fronte a loro come se non avesse fine. L’inverno cominciò a farsi più duro finchè la neve ricoprì tutto ciò che si poteva vedere, mentre gli alberi erano ridotti a nient'altro che scheletri. I loro rifornimenti iniziarono a diminuire e se non fosse stato per Beorn e Tauriel, Bilbo non era sicuro di come avrebbe fatto a trovare cibo e acqua fresca. L'unica nota positiva che vedeva nel loro viaggio era di non essersi ancora imbattuti in nessun tipo di Orchi o altri pericoli.

"Pensate che sia strano non avere ancora avvistato degli Orchi?" chiese un giorno ai suoi compagni di viaggio, mentre riposavano nella pausa di mezzogiorno.

"Le pattuglie di Mirkwood non lascerebbero passare nessun Orco", spiegò Tauriel intenta a spazzolarsi i folti capelli.

"A meno che non siano un esercito accompagnato da Goblin e mannari," intervenne Bard senza alzare lo sguardo dalla pulizia del suo arco.

Tauriel lo colpì sul ginocchio con il pettine prima di tornare al proprio compito. "È stato più sicuro e più saggio lasciare che l'esercito attraversasse Bosco Atro piuttosto che tentare di fermarli con i pochi soldati che avevamo a disposizione al momento. Lasciandoli passare, li abbiamo spinti verso il grosso delle nostre forze e li abbiamo eliminati lì."

"Ci sono stati dei ritardatari?" chiese Beorn osservando con uno sguardo meravigliato Tauriel che si pettinava i capelli. Bilbo aveva la sensazione che il mutaforma non avesse mai visto un pettine in vita sua, a giudicare dalla massa aggrovigliata che aveva in testa.  

"Se anche ci sono stati, gli scout avranno già provveduto a farli fuori", realizzò Bilbo giocando con i propri fermagli. "Suppongo che questo spieghi perché non abbiamo ancora incrociato nessuno da quando abbiamo lasciato Erebor."

"In realtà, i nostri esploratori hanno segnalato qualcosa di strano", aggiunse Tauriel interrompendosi nella sua azione e guardandoli con la fronte corrugata. "Prima di entrare a Bosco Atro, l’esercito si è diviso; un gruppo che attraversava Mirkwood, mentre un altro si dirigeva verso sud.  I nostri esploratori lo hanno monitorato, ma alla fine li hanno lasciati perdere non appena è diventato chiaro che non avevano alcuna intenzione di entrare nel nostro territorio."

"Aspetta, intendi dire che una parte di quell'esercito è ancora là fuori da qualche parte?" riassunse Bard sollevando lo sguardo dal suo arco con gli occhi sbarrati. "Cosa diavolo avete di sbagliato? Come avete potuto lasciarli andare via così facilmente? Potrebbero star attaccando un altro regno in questo momento!"

"Non è stata una mia decisione," si difese l'Elfo con un cipiglio severo. "Il re ci ha ordinato di lasciarli perdere e concentrarci sulle forze che attraversavano Bosco Atro. Per lui erano una preoccupazione più urgente che non gli Orchi al di fuori del regno."

Bilbo si sentì rabbrividire dal freddo e non aveva nulla a che fare con il tempo. "Se parte dell'esercito si è ritirata allora non ci siamo davvero trovati di fronte a tutta la potenza degli Orchi nella Battaglia. Ecco perché Thorin e Kili e Fili sono ancora vivi, perché il nemico questa volta era più debole. E ora che ci penso, durante la prima volta abbiamo perso molte più forze e ancora di più sono rimasti gravemente feriti."

Tauriel e Bard lo fissarono con identiche espressioni di orrore mentre Beorn lasciava andare un profondo respiro attraverso il naso. "Se le forze rimanenti sono andate a sud, allora c'è un solo posto verso cui devono essere dirette", disse lentamente l'orso incontrando gli occhi dello Hobbit con il suo paio ridotto a fessure.

Lui deglutì e annuì. "Mordor".

"Ma perché avrebbero dovuto dividere le loro forze a quel modo? Perché non rimanere uniti e schiacciarci?" chiese Tauriel spostando lo sguardo dal mutaforma allo scassinatore.

"Perché qualcuno ha detto loro di non farlo," rispose piano Bard mentre le sue mani cominciavano a tremare. "Qualcuno sapeva che avrebbero perso e non voleva sprecare così tanti soldati in una sconfitta. Qualcuno che sapeva esattamente cosa sarebbe successo e ha programmato tutto come te fin dall'inizio."

Bilbo chiuse gli occhi e cercò di non sentirsi male. "Sauron."

 

 

"Dobbiamo dirlo agli altri," dichiarò Tauriel non appena ebbero assorbito l’innegabile verità che si trovavano di fronte. "Devono sapere del grande vantaggio che ha su di noi."

"Come? Siamo a miglia di distanza da loro e senza modo di comunicare," sottolineò Bilbo strofinandosi la fronte pulsante.

L’Elfo indicò la foresta intorno a loro con un cenno del mento. "Posso trovare un esploratore nel bosco e fargli portare un messaggio al re."

"Quanto ci vorrà?" chiese Beorn picchiettando un ritmo veloce con la mano sul proprio ginocchio piegato.

"Non lo so", ammise, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. "Potrebbe richiedere alcune ore o pochi giorni, dipende dal giro di perlustrazione su cui sono intenti ora."

Bard sbuffò e scosse la testa. "Ottimo. E che cosa dovremmo fare noi nel frattempo? Sederci da qualche parte e lavorare a maglia?"

"Che ne diresti di star seduto da qualche parte e cucirti la bocca? Questo sarebbe un uso meraviglioso del tuo tempo," suggerì Tauriel con un sorriso dolce.

"Certo, e mentre io lo faccio tu potresti toglierti quel bastone dal culo," rispose l'uomo senza battere ciglio.

L'Elfo batté le mani e applaudì. "Ottima idea! Così avrò qualcosa con cui colpirti!"

"Beorn, perché ho pensato che sarebbe stata una buona idea invitare qualcuno di voi a venire con me?" chiese Bilbo mentre il duo iniziava un altro dei suoi spettacolini.

"Non l'hai fatto. Ci siamo invitati da soli", rispose l'orso guardando l'atto in scena con un sorrisetto.

"Una decisione che sto rimpiangendo notevolmente," mormorò prima di alzarsi e portarsi in mezzo ai due. "Basta voi due. Non abbiamo tempo per discutere e litigare. Tauriel, dovresti lasciarci per cercare il tuo esploratore. Ti aspetteremo qui nel frattempo."

Tauriel lanciò un’ultima occhiataccia a Bard prima di annuire allo Hobbit. “D'accordo. Tornerò il più presto possibile. State all'erta e non entrate nella foresta in nessun caso. Se vi sarà necessario avventurarvi all'interno, suggerisco di mandare avanti Bard come esca."

"Wow, grazie per la preoccupazione," commentò impassibile l'uomo.

"Prego," rispose Tauriel con un sorriso prima di sparire senza alcun suono tra le fronde.

Bard semplicemente sbuffò. "Esibizionista."

 

 

 Con la loro guida al momento lontana, i tre uomini rimasti si accamparono per la notte. Bilbo si sentiva segretamente grato del suo ritardo. Le costole gli facevano ancora male ed era insolitamente stanco e rigido. Lo irritava enormemente che il suo corpo fosse così debole. Dopo tutto l’allenamento e le camminate, pensava di essere più in forma.  A quanto pareva il suo corpo la pensava diversamente.

"Cucciolo, tu hai un po’ di prole in giro, vero?" chiese di punto in bianco Beorn mentre erano seduti insieme attorno al fuoco per scaldarsi.

Bard roteò gli occhi ma annuì. "Sì. Ho tre figli: due ragazze e un ragazzo. Perché?"

Il mutaforma scrollò le larghe spalle. "Chiedevo. Quindi, è difficile essere padre?"

"Uhm, qualche volta?" rispose Bard, sbattendo le palpebre un paio di volte. "È stato molto difficile dopo la morte di Mari, ma con il tempo è diventato più semplice."

Beorn annuì mentre le sue sopracciglia si aggrottavano in un’unica linea e si strofinò la mascella. "Ha senso. Allora, qual è la cosa più difficile di essere un papà? Nutrirli? Asciugargli le lacrime? Ascoltare i loro piagnucolii?"

L'arciere inarcò lentamente le sopracciglia fissando il mutaforma. "Beorn, di che cosa si tratta? Perché mi stai facendo tutte queste domande?"

"Il coniglietto qui mi ha detto che avrò un figlio in futuro," spiegò l'orso facendo cenno allo Hobbit. "Sto cercando di capire come diavolo dovrei crescere questo ragazzo."

"Sarai un buon padre, Beorn," lo rassicurò Bilbo alzando gli occhi al cielo. "Basta semplicemente guardare i tuoi animali per capirlo."

Il mutaforma scosse con forza la testa. "C'è una  bella differenza tra crescere un animale e crescere un figlio, coniglietto. Con i miei cavalli e cani devo solo preoccuparmi dei bisogni più elementari, cibo, acqua, riparo, protezione. Posso dar loro tutto questo insieme al mio amore e rispetto e possono restituirmelo a modo loro. Ma crescere un bambino è un po' più complesso. Devo insegnare a questo ragazzo a distinguere il bene dal male. Devo insegnargli le cose del mondo e quanto crudele possa essere ma allo stesso tempo proteggere la sua innocenza. È mia responsabilità assicurarmi che questo ragazzo cresca diventando una persona per bene. Questo non è un compito facile nemmeno per uno come me."

"Beorn, non c'è un modo vero e proprio per spiegare come crescere correttamente un bambino", sottolineò Bard, aggrottando le sopracciglia. "Tutto quel che puoi davvero fare è amarli e proteggerli e insegnar loro le cose importanti della vita."

"E questo funziona con tutti i tuoi figli?" lo sfidò l'orso, sporgendosi un po’ in avanti per posare il mento sul proprio pugno.

"Per la maggior parte, sì," disse l'uomo. "Li amo tutti allo stesso modo e darei loro il mondo, se me lo chiedessero, ma devo anche ricordarmi che sono persone anche loro. Hanno le loro personalità e opinioni che devo tenere in considerazione quando mi rapporto con loro . Per esempio: mia figlia maggiore Sigrid è molto matura e forte. Essendo la più grande, pensa di dover essere forte e così tiene sempre le sue preoccupazioni e i suoi dubbi per se stessa. Ogni tanto devo ricordarle che non è debolezza condividere con altri i suoi sentimenti. Il ragazzo, Bain, cerca anche lui di passare per forte, ma in realtà è molto insicuro e bisognoso di attenzioni. Mi assicuro sempre di dargli più attenzioni e rassicurazione di quanto ho bisogno di darne alle ragazze. Infine la più giovane, Tilda , è molto indipendente ed è piuttosto felice di essere lasciata a se stessa. Le lascio più libertà che posso, ma le faccio sempre sapere che sono lì in giro, se ha bisogno di me."

Bilbo scambiò uno sguardo con Beorn prima di voltarsi a guardare l'arciere. "Wow, Bard. Non avevo idea che tu fossi così bravo in questa cosa della paternità."

"Anni di pratica e l'aiuto di una buona donna," spiegò l'uomo con un piccolo sorriso che non fece nulla per nascondere il modo in cui i suoi occhi si fecero più scuri. "Mari era una grande madre. Capiva i nostri figli meglio di quanto io abbia mai fatto. Fu lei a dirmi che non potevo trattarli come fossero copie l’uno dell’altro, come i miei genitori avevano fatto con me e i miei fratelli. Sarei perso se non fosse stato per lei."

"Sembra fosse una donna saggia", commentò piano osservando da vicino il suo amico.

"Lo era, ma non lo avresti mai detto dal modo in cui si comportava," disse Bard mentre il suo sorriso si apriva in un ghigno divertito che gli ammorbidì notevolmente il volto. "Era così un piccolo diavolo! Sempre a fare la smorfia a qualcuno e a far ridere o urlare la gente. Non sentiva cazzate da nessuno ed era in grado di mettere al suo posto un uomo adulto con un solo sguardo. Credo che Tilda sia quella più simile a lei per personalità, ma Bain ha preso tutto del suo aspetto."

"Ti manca molto", commentò Beorn con un sorriso comprensivo.

Bard ricambiò con un sorriso che Bilbo conosceva fin troppo bene. "Ogni maledetto giorno della mia vita, Beorn, ogni stramaledetto giorno."

 

 

Il sole tramontò e sorse, senza che Tauriel tornasse al campo. Senza altra scelta, rimasero al loro bivacco e continuarono ad aspettare che l’Elfo ricomparisse. Fu proprio durante l'attesa per il ritorno della loro compagna di viaggio che Bilbo si trovò a prendere coscienza di uno sgradevole sviluppo della situazione.

"E così siamo seguiti," commentò di punto in bianco Beorn esaminandosi le unghie.

Bard e Bilbo sollevarono lo sguardo dal terreno dove stavano disputando la loro partita al gioco dell'impiccato per fissare il mutaforma. "Da cosa?" chiese l'uomo prima che Bilbo potesse parlare.

Beorn si strinse nelle spalle. "Non lo so. È una creatura che striscia a quattro zampe e parla da sola. La gattina e io lo abbiamo notato un paio di giorni fa, ma da allora non ha fatto alcuna mossa contro di noi, perciò lo abbiamo lasciato stare."

Lo Hobbit gemette e si strofinò il viso. Conosceva quella descrizione fin troppo bene. "È Gollum."

Bard si voltò verso di lui e sbatté le palpebre. "Cosa?"

"Gollum. Era il portatore dell'anello prima di me", chiarì velocemente. "Ora ne è schiavo e sta cercando di riprenderselo."

“Perché non ne sembri più allarmato?" chiese l'uomo guardando la foresta con la coda dell'occhio.

"È pazzo e inaffidabile, ma innocuo fintanto che lo si tiene d’occhio", spiegò con una scrollata di spalle. "Finché non lo perderemo di vista andrà tutto bene."

Beorn ammiccò. "Lascia fare a me. Il piccolo verme non farà un solo movimento senza che io lo sappia."

Bilbo annuì e guardò a sua volta la foresta. Anche se non riusciva a vedere alcuna traccia della creatura, sapeva che stava osservando ogni sua mossa. Ma se un tempo si sarebbe sentito innervosito da quella presenza, ora tutto quel che sentiva era una cupa determinazione nel completare la sua missione a qualunque costo.

_Guarda e aspetta pure quanto ti pare, demone. Nulla che tu o chiunque altro cerchi di fare mi impedirà di  distruggere l'Unico Anello per sempre._

 


	36. Capitolo 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Non mi appartengono alcuno dei personaggi familiari, delle ambientazioni, degli aspetti della trama o degli elementi presenti in questa storia. Appartengono tutti a **J.R.R. Tolkien** (probabilmente intento a rivoltarsi nella tomba).

## Capitolo 34

C'era una volta una bambina di nome Minastauriel.

Era una bambina abbastanza comune tra la sua gente; dolce e innocente e piena di infinita energia. Non c'era nulla in lei che colpisse particolarmente, né in bene né in male. Era solo un’altra bambina di Bosco Atro; bella e libera mentre danzava con le foglie e correva con il vento.

Minastauriel amava la sua vita e non aveva mai desiderato di essere qualcun altro. Era già abbastanza felice di inseguire sua sorella maggiore tra gli alberi, o di imparare a tirare con l'arco da suo padre. Non vedeva l'ora di aiutare sua madre a cucinare e cucire e tenere in ordine, e non riusciva a immaginare nulla di meglio che sedersi con la sua famiglia ad ascoltare i racconti di sua madre sui giorni di un tempo ormai passato. Avrebbe speso volentieri così il resto dei suoi giorni se avesse potuto; amata e protetta e così felice. Minastauriel non aveva bisogno di fama o ricchezza o potere perché nulla di tutto ciò l’avrebbe mai resa felice quanto lo era con la sua famiglia.

Ma quella vita finì il giorno in cui i suoi genitori e sua sorella furono uccisi dagli Orchi.

Sebbene nessuno lo sapesse, anche Minastauriel morì quel giorno. La ragazza innocente che credeva il mondo fosse un posto meraviglioso e sicuro fu massacrata con la sua famiglia in un freddo giorno d’inverno. Tutto ciò che ora era rimasto di quella ragazza erano la sua rabbia e il suo dolore e la sete di giustizia. Minastauriel morì di una morte brutale, e al suo posto nacque Tauriel.

Tauriel era tutto quel che Minastauriel non avrebbe mai potuto essere. Era forte e coraggiosa e sapeva uccidere senza batter ciglio. Era un guerriero che non fuggiva dagli Orchi, ma di fatto dava loro la caccia. Era conosciuta nel regno per le sue abilità e capacità strategiche e si era guadagnata anche l'approvazione del suo re. Aveva il potere e la fama e la ricchezza e tutto quel che Minastauriel non aveva mai avuto. Sì, Tauriel era tutto quel che Minastauriel non avrebbe mai potuto essere.

Tauriel era tutto quel che Minastauriel (non) aveva mai voluto essere.

La storia di Minastauriel non aveva mai avuto un lieto fine, a differenza di altre storie. No, la sua storia si era conclusa nel sangue e nella morte e in una rinascita. Tauriel non poteva cambiare la storia di Minastauriel, ma poteva cambiare il finale delle storie degli altri. Poteva assicurarsi che le persone come Minastauriel avessero il loro lieto fine, al posto della tragedia che lei aveva sopportato. E attraverso tutto questo, Tauriel sperava che in qualche modo un giorno avrebbe trovato anche lei (Minastauriel) il suo lieto fine.

 

 

Quando Tauriel fece finalmente ritorno, erano passati ormai due giorni.

"Ti ci è voluto un bel po’", commentò Bard nel momento in cui l'Elfo mise piede nel campo.

Tauriel gli lanciò uno sguardo indurito. Era sporca e scomposta e i suoi capelli erano un disastro, ma le sue spalle erano rilassate e dalla sua postura era perfettamente a suo agio. "La prossima volta manderemo _te_ nella foresta per rintracciare gli esploratori. Va bene?"

"Li hai trovati?" chiese Bilbo prima che l'uomo potesse ribattere e dare inizio a un’altra discussione. Non era in vena di un ennesimo scontro tra i due.

Tauriel rivolse a Bard un ultimo sguardo velenoso prima di voltarsi verso lo Hobbit. "Sì. Ho consegnato loro il mio rapporto e gli ho ordinato di portarlo al re. Con un po’di fortuna, lo riceverà entro la fine della settimana."

"Hai avuto molti problemi a trovarli?" chiese Beorn osservando la spalla dell’Elfo con gli occhi socchiusi e un’espressione corrucciata.

L'arciera si strinse nelle spalle e rivolse all'orso un sorriso che però non coinvolgeva i suoi occhi. "Ho avuto un piccolo scontro con dei ragni, ma li ho sistemati abbastanza facilmente. Ora sto bene."

"Hmp. Quella non puzza di 'bene' per me", mormorò il mutaforma, gli occhi scuri fiammeggianti mentre continuava a fissarle la spalla. "Puzza di sangue e malattia. Sei stata avvelenata da quegli aracnidi troppo cresciuti."

Tauriel sbatté rapidamente le palpebre per qualche istante; ovviamente colpita dalla diagnosi di Beorn. Poi i suoi occhi e il suo sorriso si ammorbidirono e si fusero in qualcosa di sincero e genuino. "Sì, sono riusciti a ferirmi durante un combattimento, ma sono stata in grado di trattare la ferita prima che si trasformasse in qualcosa di letale. Non ti preoccupare, Beorn. Starò bene."

"In ogni caso, non farebbe male un doppio controllo prima di ripartire," sottolineò Bilbo prendendo atto degli aloni scuri che accompagnavano gli occhi di Tauriel. Aveva la sensazione che l'Elfo si fosse mossa senza sosta da quando li aveva lasciati. "E penso che dovresti riposare un momento prima di metterci in marcia. Sembri un morto che cammina."

"Sembra sempre così," mormorò Bard.

Beorn annuì in fretta. "Il coniglietto ha ragione. Siediti e riposati e fammi vedere la tua ferita. Non ci saresti di nessun aiuto se svenissi per strada."

L'Elfo roteò gli occhi e alzò le mani in segno di resa. "Va bene, va bene, avete vinto. Giuro, siete quasi come il mio re quando Legolas si tira una pellicina..."

Bilbo sbuffò e scambiò uno sguardo con Beorn mentre l’Elfo cominciava a sfilarsi giacca e tunica senza esitazione. Quando i suoi vestiti furono infine messi da parte, si trovò a osservare sorpreso un panno scuro avvolto intorno alla parte  superiore del torace.

"Perché indossi quello?" chiese, indicando il proprio petto per mostrarle a cosa si riferiva.

"Fascio il seno in modo che non sia di intralcio ai movimenti durante la battaglia", spiegò l'arciera, inarcando un sopracciglio scorrendo lo sguardo sui tre maschi. "Perché altrimenti pensate che il mio petto sembri così piatto tutto il tempo?"

"Ehh, pensavo fosse una cosa da Elfi", rispose Beorn con tanta vergogna quanta Tauriel ne aveva mostrata spogliandosi. "Avevo notato che la maggior parte tende a rimanere sulle taglie più piccole."

"Sei sicuro che non stessi guardando i maschi?" chiese Bard evitando accuratamente di incrociare gli occhi di Tauriel. Bilbo si accorse anche che stava arrossendo e si appuntò mentalmente di prenderlo in giro al riguardo in un secondo momento.

Tauriel guardò dietro la propria spalla per lanciare un’occhiataccia all’uomo. "Vuoi smetterla di incoraggiare le voci secondo gli uomini della mia specie sembrino femminil-!"

"Non è una voce, è un dato di fatto," ribattè Bard tenendo lo sguardo saldamente fisso sul viso della ragazza Elfica.

"Non sapevo che il seno potesse essere un impedimento durante i combattimenti", commentò Bilbo giocherellando con una delle sue perle. "Ma del resto, non è che io ne sappia molto di seno tanto per cominciare, quindi ..."

"Posso puntare l’arco più velocemente se è fasciato", spiegò l’Elfo, fingendo di sfoderare un arco dalla schiena per dimostrarglielo. "In passato, alcune guerriere erano solite persino tagliarsi uno o entrambi i seni al fine di accrescere le proprie abilità."

"Ahi. Suona doloroso persino a me", ammise Bard, trasalendo.

Tauriel fece semplicemente spallucce e cominciò a sciogliere la benda intorno alla spalla. "Facciamo quel che dobbiamo per vincere. In battaglia, anche il più piccolo dettaglio può determinare la vita o la morte."

Bilbo annuì e fece una smorfia quando vide quello che si nascondeva sotto la benda. La ferita di Tauriel era ancora aperta e trasudava sangue e pus. L'unico lato positivo che i suoi occhi poterono trovare fu che non vi era traccia di veleno o di carne in putrefazione a causa dello stesso.

Appena Beorn vide la ferita, inspirò bruscamente dal naso e tese la bocca in un ringhio. "Questo sarebbe ‘bene ', eh? Non voglio vedere la tua definizione di ‘male', allora."

L'arciera ha inarcò un sottile sopracciglio e gettò i capelli dietro la spalla sana. "Sono un guerriero, Beorn. Il capitano delle guardie del re. Ho sopportato ferite peggiori di questo piccolo graffio."

"Non stiamo giocando a 'confrontiamo le cicatrici', gattina," ringhiò di nuovo l'orso, gli occhi scuri lampeggianti.

"Peccato. Sono abbastanza sicuro che avrei vinto io," commentò Bard dal bordo campo.

Bilbo sbuffò e rivolse all’amico lo stesso sguardo che era solito rivolgere a Merry e Pipino quando cercavano di mentirgli riguardo all’aver rubato verdure dal suo orto. "Il graffio che ti sei preso l'altro giorno da quel procione terrorizzato non conta."

"Non era un procione," replicò appassionatamente l'uomo, "era una bestia demoniaca!"

"Era grande quanto la mia coscia! E ha fatto quella specie di gridolino appena ti ha visto!"

"Hai intenzione di ripulire la ferita, coniglietto, o vuoi continuare a prendere in giro il cucciolo?" gli domandò Beorn, interrompendo la loro discussione senza però arrendersi nel suo dibattito silenzioso con Tauriel.

Lo Hobbit spostò attentamente lo sguardo tra i due e valutò le sue opzioni. “Non saprei. Quale delle due azioni non si concluderà con un hobbit pugnalato?"

"Puoi pulirmi la ferita, Bilbo," lo rassicurò Tauriel, la sua voce una frazione più dolce sebbene il suo sguardo rimanesse forte. "Dopotutto, non sei tu quello che mi sta trattando come una bambina."

"Non ti sto trattando come una bambina-!"

"Allora come altro possiamo definire questa apprensione-?"

“Perché è solo quello che fa Beorn," rispose Bilbo prima che il mutaforma potesse proferir parola. Fece un cenno con la testa a indicare l'orso in questione, cominciando a estrarre una bottiglia e delle bende dallo zaino. "È davvero molto materno, una volta al dunque. Perché pensi che gli animali lo amino così tanto?"

L'Elfo sbatté le palpebre un paio di volte prima di guardare dall'Hobbit al mutaforma considerando quelle parole. "È vero, Beorn? Sei davvero una mamma chioccia?"

L'orso si strinse nelle colossali spalle mentre le guance cominciarono a tingersigli di in un rosa tenue. "Beh, non posso farci davvero molto. È  parte della mia natura proteggere e difendere e tutta quella roba lì. È quello per cui  mia madre mi ha creato."

"Oh." L'arciera guardò l'Hobbit di fronte a sè, che aveva cominciato ad applicarle una delle pomate di Oin sulla ferita. Bilbo lesse la domanda nei suoi occhi e si strinse nelle spalle come risposta.

"Accettalo e basta", le consigliò, pulendo del pus dalla ferita e strofinando l’unguento verde nel taglio.

"Molto bene. Mi scuso per esserti saltata alla gola a quel modo, Maestro Beorn", disse formalmente l'Elfo mentre guardava oltre la testa di Bilbo per incontrare lo sguardo di Beorn. "È solo che non sono abituata ad avere un’altra persona così attenta alla mia salute. Di solito è il contrario."

L'orso annuì e incrociò le braccia sul petto. "Va bene. Solo ... non opporre resistenza la prossima volta, d’accordo? Ci sono poche persone di cui posso preoccuparmi quindi lasciami struggere come una prozia chioccia."

Tauriel annuì. Il suo viso si rilassò nuovamente riprendendo la sua naturale morbidezza e il suo sguardo non parve più  sputare fuoco mentre osservava il mutaforma. "Allora lo terrò a mente per eventi futuri."

"Promettergli di farlo preoccupare per te la prossima volta che ti farai male non è davvero confortante", sottolineò Bard con un sorriso, perché si divertiva palesemente a creare problemi. Bilbo cominciava a sentire la mancanza del vecchio Bard che era solito starsene in giro guardando male oggetti a caso nella stanza. Almeno allora si poteva contare su di lui perché se ne stesse tranquillo.

"A qualcuno dispiace se lo do in pasto ai ragni?" chiese l'Elfo assottigliando lentamente gli occhi in direzione dell'uomo.

Beorn grugnì. "Ai suoi figli dispiacerebbe."

"Lo supererebbero. I bambini sono molto forti", insistette mentre Bilbo iniziava ad avvolgerle una benda pulita intorno alla spalla.

"Tauriel, non lo daremo in pasto ai ragni", rispose Bilbo con fermezza, senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo lavoro. "Abbiamo bisogno di qualcuno che testi eventuali trappole o che faccia da esca per il nemico, ricordi?"

"Senza cuore. Proprio senza cuore. Me ne ricorderò più tardi a cena", promise l'Uomo.

Bilbo annuì finendo di bendare la ferita di Tauriel. Una volta concluso, si alzò e guardò i suoi amici prima di fare cenno con il mento verso il sud. "Tutti in piedi, ora. È il momento di darci una mossa. Abbiamo ancora una lunga strada da fare."

 

 

Ci volle un'altra settimana prima che finalmente arrivassero a un luogo che Bilbo non era stato ansioso di raggiungere fin dall'inizio.

"Dol Guldur," disse cupamente guardando le rovine in disfacimento che incombevano sulla foresta. "È scura tanto quanto immaginavo che fosse."

“Perché il vostro re lascia che ci sia un posto del genere in giro?" chiese Bard a Tauriel socchiudendo gli occhi verso le torri cui si avvicinavano. "Sembra uscito da una brutta fiaba."

"Era la capitale di suo padre, re Oropher, quando governava queste terre. Dopo la sua morte, il mio re l’ha abbandonata e ha portato la nostra gente a vivere più a nord," spiegò Tauriel con calma. "Per quanto riguarda il motivo per cui non l’ha mai distrutta, non credo che riuscisse a farlo visto che una volta apparteneva a suo padre. Il mio re era molto legato all vecchio sovrano."

"Lo hai mai incontrato? Re Oropher?" chiese Bilbo, guardando l'Elfo con la coda dell'occhio.

Il capitano scosse la testa. "No. È morto molto tempo prima che io nascessi. Da quel che ho sentito dire di lui, era molto alto e molto saggio. Legolas a quanto pare sembra somigliargli molto."

"È così. Un poco più basso e con gli occhi blu invece che verdi, ma a parte questo è l'immagine sputata di suo nonno," commentò Beorn allungando le braccia davanti a sé fino a far scrocchiare le giunture. "Anche Thranduil gli assomiglia, ma non così tanto quanto suo figlio. Curioso come operi il sangue."

I tre si voltarono a fissarlo con reciproca sorpresa.

"Conoscevi Oropher?" chiese Bard, inarcando entrambe le sopracciglia.

"Come?" domandò Tauriel aggrottando le proprie.

"Credo che la domanda migliore sarebbe _quando_ ," mormorò Bilbo fissando il suo alto amico.

Il mutaforma si strinse nelle spalle e rivolse loro un mezzo sorriso. "Per un certo tempo. È stato quando ero più giovane e mi fingevo un Elfo per comprenderli meglio. Oropher ... Non era quello che ci si sarebbe aspettati da un re. Non è mai visto come superiore alla sua gente, ma piuttosto come loro pari . Aveva l'abitudine di sedersi con loro e parlare e mangiare e ridere come se fossero tutti di famiglia. Lo hanno amato per questo. Per questo così tanti di loro erano disposti a seguirlo e a morire con lui. "

"Wow. Non sembra affatto come Thranduil," rifletté lo Hobbit, strofinando una delle sue perle nel pensiero.

Tauriel annuì fissando Dol Guldur con uno sguardo lontano nei suoi occhi. "No, ma questo spiega molto su di lui. Il mio re è sempre stato fermo nel mantenerci separati dal mondo esterno, e ha sempre messo in chiaro come lui fosse il nostro leader e non un amico. Suppongo stesse cercando di essere tutto quel che pensava suo padre avrebbe dovuto essere."

Beorn scosse la testa. "No. Ho visto Thranduil quando Oropher era ancora vivo e adorava suo padre. Praticamente baciava la terra dove camminava. Piuttosto, porta probabilmente rancore per quel che ha portato via suo padre.  Probabilmente è lo stesso motivo per cui odia anche gli stranieri. Oropher aveva sempre creduto nel proteggere tutti... tutta la Terra di Mezzo, a prescindere dalla razza. Ed è quello che lo ha ucciso, alla fine."

"Gli eri legato?" chiese Bard studiando l'orso.

"Nah. Ho parlato con lui un paio di volte, ma per la maggior parte ho mantenuto la distanza. Non volevo si accorgesse che non ero davvero un Elfo", spiegò il mutaforma con un sorriso. "Allora, ci accampiamo all’ombra della fortezza inquietante  per la notte?"

"Perché no? A pensarci bene, perché non ci facciamo anche le altre nove iarde e ci accampiamo direttamente _in_ Dol Guldur?" suggerì Bilbo con un grande e ovviamente falso sorriso.

Beorn strizzò gli occhi verso di lui. "Avverto del sarcasmo nelle tue parole."

"Oh, lo hai notato?" mormorò Tauriel alzando gli occhi al cielo e allontanandosi in direzione delle rovine. "Venite, ragazzi, e non lasciatevi spaventare dalle rovine! Vi prometto che non permetterò ai ragni di strisciare nei vostri letti. O nelle vostre orecchie, in qualche caso."

Bard e Bilbo si scambiarono uno sguardo allarmato prima di seguire l'Elfo insieme con un ridacchiante Beorn. "Stai scherzando, vero Tauriel? Vero? Tauriel!"

La sua risata fu l'unica risposta che ricevettero.

 

 

Sebbene lo odiasse, Bilbo quella notte si trovò a fare campo con il resto dei suoi compagni di viaggio in bella vista di Dol Guldur. Fece del suo meglio per ignorare la scura fortezza mentre passava da un compito all’altro, ma era molto difficile man mano che ricordava le storie che aveva sentito da Gandalf, e il suo inquietante sogno su Sauron. E se il Signore Oscuro si celasse veramente all'interno delle rovine? Avrebbe percepito l'anello e sarebbe venuto a cercarlo? Bilbo sapeva che i suoi compagni erano forti e abili, ma in realtà dubitava che potessero persino solo reggersi in piedi contro il Signore Oscuro.

_Presto, presto, presto_ , gli cantilenò l'anello sentendo le sue paure. _Lui verrà presto. Presto, presto, presto ..._

_Non prima che io ti abbia buttato nel vulcano_ , ringhiò in risposta fermandosi dal raccogliere un po’ di legna per strofinarsi la fronte. Il suo mal di testa era tornato con l’intenzione di vendicarsi e sembrava a peggiorare a ogni sussurro dell'anello.

L'anello rise di lui. _Bugie, tutte bugie. Lui è alle porte e tutti sentiranno la Sua ira, ancora una volta_. _Presto Lui sarà sé e Noi saremo di nuovo Uno._

Sentì qualcosa di freddo scendergli lungo la schiena e cercò di ignorarlo. _Di cosa stai parlando? Come fai a sapere se Sauron sta arrivando o no? E perché dovresti dirmelo?_

_Presto, presto, molto presto,_ continuò a cantilenare l'anello con una gioia infantile mentre ignorava le sue domande. _Così vicino, così vicino, così tanto vicino!_

Bilbo chiuse con forza gli occhi e cercò di bloccare i deliri dell’anello. _Stai bluffando. Il tuo padrone non sa dove sei. Se lo avesse saputo ti avrebbe già trovato a quest_ _’_ _ora-_

Uno straziante grido acuto interruppei suoi pensieri e lo fece sobbalzare.

"Che diavolo era quello?" chiese Bard scattando in piedi con l’arco in mano.

"Nulla di buono", rispose Tauriel alzandosi a sua volta e scrutando la foresta intorno a loro.

Beorn alzò la testa e la inclinò di lato come se stesse ascoltando qualcosa di lontano. "Sembrano cavalli. Circa una dozzina, forse di più. Si stanno muovendo terribilmente veloci..."

"Che direzione?" lo interrogò Tauriel continuando a scansionare l’area.

Beorn indicò alla propria sinistra. "Sud. Stanno arrivando da sud."                    

L’elfo si precipitò ad arrampicarsi sino alla cima di un albero e osservò nella direzione indicata dal mutaforma. Presto sentirono la sua imprecazione e la videro balzare a terra con il viso contorto da un'espressione che non le avevano mai visto prima.

"Sono gli Úlairi," sputò con chiaro disgusto.

Bilbo sentì la propria pelle accapponarsi. "I Nazgûl? Gli _Spettri dell_ _’_ _Anello_?!"

"Sei sicura?" ribattè Beorn con un cipiglio preoccupato.

L'arciera annuì. "Sì. Anche se non li ho mai visti prima, so che segni cercare per riconoscerli. Gli Úlairi ci hanno trovato."

"Il che significa che Sauron ci ha trovato," tradusse Bard con espressione incredibilmente calma. "Cosa facciamo adesso? Rimaniamo e combattiamo o corriamo per salvarci la vita?"

"Non possiamo correre via tutti e seminarli," rispose Beorn con fermezza, mentre iniziava a sfilarsi la larga camicia che portava. "Perciò alcuni dovranno rimanere e combattere."

Tauriel annuì estraendo l’arco. “D'accordo. Tu ed io sarò li tratterremo per il momento. Bard, prendi Bilbo e andatevene più lontano possibile da questo posto."

"Cosa? No, non lasciamo voi due qui a morire!" obiettò Bilbo fissando l'Elfo e l’orso solo per essere ignorato.

"Sei sicura?" chiese piano Bard incontrando gli occhi della ragazza Elfica.

Il capitano annuì di nuovo con la mascella serrata in una morsa tesa. "Sì. Dobbiamo impedire a tutti i costi che l’Anello giunga a loro. Porta via Bilbo più a fondo dentro Bosco Atro. Con un po’ di fortuna, qualcuno degli esploratori vi troverà e vi porterà dal re."

"E non importa ciò che sentirete, non voltatevi a guardare indietro", aggiunse Beorn prima di cominciare a mutare nella sua seconda forma.

Guardò ai suoi amici con crescente orrore. "No, non possiamo farlo, non possiamo! Non possiamo lasciare voi due qui a morire solo per darci un vantaggio!"

"Non stiamo morendo per darvi un vantaggio," negò Tauriel arrampicandosi in groppa all’orso.  Una volta seduta comodamente, rivolse allo Hobbit uno dei suoi sorrisi che le facevano brillare gli occhi e risaltare gli zigomi.

"Stiamo morendo per proteggere il mondo da Sauron," lo corresse dolcemente prima di spronare Beorn con il tallone. Poi, prima che potesse obiettare Bilbo ulteriormente, l'orso si voltò e si gettò al galoppo nella foresta con i capelli rossi di Tauriel che fluttuavano come una bandiera insanguinata.

 


	37. Capitolo 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** Non mi appartengono alcuno dei personaggi familiari, delle ambientazioni, degli aspetti della trama o degli elementi presenti in questa storia. Appartengono tutti a **J.R.R. Tolkien** (probabilmente intento a rivoltarsi nella tomba).

## Capitolo 35

Bard non attese che Tauriel e Beorn scomparissero per girarsi e trascinare Bilbo più in profondità della foresta. Lo Hobbit inciampò e per poco non cadde, ma riuscì a salvarsi all'ultimo momento mentre veniva tirato per il polso. Una volta ripreso l’equilibrio, piantò i talloni nella terra fredda e cercò di liberare il polso prigioniero dalla stretta dell’Uomo.

"Bard, lasciami andare! Dobbiamo tornare indietro da loro prima che siano uccisi!" protestò cercando di liberarsi la mano.

"Così possiamo morire anche noi?" rispose l'uomo, guardando brevemente oltre la propria spalla per rivolgere un’occhiataccia allo Hobbit. “È questo che vuoi? Che quelle creature ci uccidano e mettano le mani sull’anello?"

"No", ammise, incontrare il suo sguardo con uno altrettanto severo, “ma non posso semplicemente lasciare che i miei amici vadano incontro a morte certa senza nemmeno cercare di aiutarli!"

"Non piace neanche a me, ma non possiamo fare nulla per loro in questo momento", sottolineò Bard senza fermarsi. "Sopravvivere a tutto questo è l'unica soluzione che abbiamo!"

Sentì il suo cuore affondare al tono freddo e deciso dell’uomo. "Come puoi lasciarli indietro così facilmente?"

Bard si fermò all’improvviso e lasciò andare il polso di Bilbo. Prima che potesse andarsene, l'arciere si voltò e guardò in basso allo Hobbit. "Pensi che sia facile per me? Beorn e Tauriel sono anche i miei amici! Mi sta uccidendo andarmene via da loro, ma è l'unica cosa che possiamo fare!"

Bilbo si morse il labbro sino a farlo sanguinare. Sapeva che Bard aveva ragione, lo sapeva, ma questo non rendeva la situazione più facile. Stava abbandonando due amici alla loro possibile morte ed esserne consapevole lo logorava dall’interno. Stava realizzando proprio quel che era partito per prevenire.

"Dove andiamo?" chiese, guardandosi intorno alla foresta prima di incontrare nuovamente gli occhi di Bard. "Possono sentire l'anello. Ci seguiranno attraverso Bosco Atro e ovunque andremo."

"Ecco perché abbiamo bisogno di continuare a muoverci," rispose l'uomo, voltandosi e ripartendo. "Forse possiamo nasconderci a Dol Guldur. La magia oscura intorno a quel posto potrebbe confonderli e deviarli dalla nostra traccia."

"Oppure potrebbe guidarli dritti a noi", sottolineò seguendo il suo amico nell’oscura foresta.

"Se hai un piano migliore sentititi libero di condividerlo. In caso contrario, zitto e stammi vicino", ribatté bruscamente Bard.

Bilbo sospirò ma non disse più nulla. Rabbrividì mentre dietro di loro le urla dei Nazgul continuavano a risuonare attraverso la foresta. Pregava interiormente con ogni fibra del suo cuore che in qualche modo, in qualche modo, rivedesse i suoi amici ancora vivi.

 

 

Se Dol Guldur faceva paura a una certa distanza, allora era decisamente pietrificante da vicino. Nel momento in cui mise piede sul ponte in rovina, Bilbo sentì un brivido lungo la schiena. Stranamente, non erano le rovine o la scura nube che sembrava aleggiare sopra quel luogo a innervosirlo, quanto piuttosto il silenzio irreale che lo pervadeva. Era stato in cimiteri più rumorosi di Dol Guldur.

"Non mi piace questo posto", informò Bard mentre l'uomo lo conduceva nell’edificio.

"Peccato," rispose l'arciere senza un briciolo di empatia nel suo tono. Non si fermò nemmeno mentre camminava sempre più a fondo nelle rovine. Col senno di poi, pensò che Bard, essendo un padre, doveva probabilmente essere abbastanza abituato ai piagnucolamenti e ora ne era immune.

"Dove stiamo andando?" chiese, invece, decidendo di cambiare argomento.

Bard indicò una delle torri ancora stabili. "Lassù. Mi darà una visione migliore di ciò che sta arrivando."

Alzò lo sguardo verso la torre senza tetto e arricciò il naso. "Spero che non si metta di nuovo a nevicare."

"Già, la morte per congelamento sarebbe davvero una delusione, dopo tutto questo," concordò l'uomo, senza fermarsi. Per questa sola battuta, Bilbo decise che Bard sarebbe stato per sempre il suo nuovo migliore amico.

Subito dopo Bofur, naturalmente.

Raggiungere la torre non fu difficile quanto pensasse. Anche se molto grande e in rovina, la fortezza era abbastanza facile da attraversare. Quando arrivarono finalmente alla torre, Bilbo si sedette sulle scale per riprendere fiato mentre Bard andò dritto al muretto sbriciolato per guardare l'orizzonte.

"Io non li sento più. Tu?" chiese il suo amico.

Scosse la testa e spinse via alcune delle sue trecce dal volto. "No, non li sento da un po’. Pensi che li abbiamo persi?"

Bard si strinse nelle spalle. "Per il momento. Vedremo se recuperano o ..."

Non ebbe bisogno di finire la frase. Bilbo sapeva che si riferiva a se Beorn e Tauriel fossero sopravissuti o meno. Al tacito ricordo della loro possibile morte, si sentì come il suo petto fosse diventato un vuoto guscio di ossa e carne. Perdere un amico non era diventato più facile, non importava quante volte lui avesse vissuto, o quanti anni fosse invecchiato. Bilbo pensava di poter vivere fino all'età di Gandalf e si sarebbe ancora sentito come un pesce sventrato ogni volta che fosse scomparso un suo amico.

"Pensi che ce la faranno?" chiese, spostando il corpo di lato in modo da appoggiare la schiena contro il muro. "Sono entrambi sopravvissuti a molto di più di noi per così tanto tempo. Pensi che possano farcela questa volta?"

"Penso che, tra noi quattro, loro abbiano le migliori possibilità," rispose l'uomo senza distogliere lo sguardo dall'orizzonte scuro. "Onestamente, sono più preoccupato che i bastardi ci trovino. Non abbiamo le migliori chances di vincere contro i Nazgûl."

Bilbo inclinò la testa all'indietro e studiò il suo alto amico. Alla luce della luna, la pelle pallida di Bard sembrava quasi cadaverica, e si rese conto che l'uomo aveva perso una discreta quantità di peso da quando avevano iniziato il loro viaggio. Si vedeva da piccoli particolari come la linea netta della sua mascella e il modo in cui risaltavano le ossa del polso. Bard aveva già sacrificato così tanto in questo viaggio per lui; sarebbe finito con il sacrificare anche la sua vita per il bene di Bilbo?

Lo Hobbit deglutì e fece del suo meglio per non lasciare che i suoi sentimenti lo sopraffacessero. "Puoi andartene, lo sai. Hai le migliori ragioni per sopravvivere. Puoi tornare indietro in questo istante a Pontelagolungo e dai tuoi figli con la mia piena approvazione."

Bard si guardò alle spalle per rivolgere allo Hobbit un'occhiataccia. "Vuoi stare zitto, perfavore? Sono stanco dei tuoi merdosi discorsi da martire. Smettila di essere così dannatamente altruista; metti il resto di noi davvero in cattiva luce!"

Nonostante i suoi migliori sforzi, Bilbo non potè evitare di sorridere. "Non posso farne a meno. Sono un vecchio Hobbit chioccioso nel cuore. Quando guardo te e gli altri, tutto quel che riesco a pensare è a quanti anni avete ancora da vivere. Non voglio vedere quegli anni stroncati."

"Sono abbastanza sicuro che Tauriel e Beorn abbiano qualche secolo in più di te," sottolineò l'uomo, roteando gli occhi. "E non sono tanto giovane quanto pensi. Probabilmente avrò un’altra ventina, forse trent’anni prima di tirare le cuoia. La gente comune non vive a lungo quanto i nobili."

"Forse", concordò con una mezza alzata di spalle, "ma meriti comunque di viverli. Certamente non te ne farei una colpa se te ne andassi."

"Lo so," ammise Bard mentre il suo viso si addolciva. "Ma io incolperei me stesso abbastanza per tutti e due."

_Oh…_

Bilbo sbatté le palpebre e, per un momento, pensò di vedere un barlume del Bard che conosceva una volta; l'Uomo che ricostruì Dale con il proprio sangue e sudore, e che fu ricordato come il suo più grande sovrano. Un uomo che era disposto ad affrontare Mordor per proteggere un amico, e che rimase al suo fianco anche di fronte alla morte.

_Che cosa ho mai fatto per meritare qualcuno di simile?_

"Bard ... Grazie” disse, appoggiando la testa contro il muro. "Grazie."

Bard si strinse semplicemente nelle spalle e gli rivolse il suo sorriso da ragazzo. "Non c’è bisogno di ringraziare. Questo genere di cose fa parte dell’essere amici."

Bilbo sentì quella vuota caverna del suo cuore farsi più ampia. "Non credo che affrontare i Nazgul sia proprio così parte del pacchetto."

"Né lo è farsi beffe di un drago, ma questo certamente non ti ha fermato," ricordò l'uomo, alzando gli occhi al cielo e voltandosi di nuovo a guardare l'orizzonte. "Dovresti riposare per un po'. Farò io la guardia per ora."

Bilbo annuì e fece del suo meglio per rilassarsi. Anche se non pensava che gli fosse possibile addormentarsi in una situazione così disastrosa, cercò comunque di riposare e recuperare qualche energia. Ne avrebbe avuto bisogno se voleva tenere in vita il suo amico.

 

 

Non sapeva per quanto tempo avesse dormito prima che una forte gomitata alla spalla lo svegliasse di soprassalto. Quando aprì gli occhi e mise a fuoco chi fosse, trovò Bard in ginocchio accanto a sè, con una dura espressione che gli attraversava il viso.

"Ci hanno trovato", dichiarò Bard senza mezzi termini. "Ho intenzione di tenerli in stallo per quanto posso. Devi scivolare via e uscire di qui durante il caos."

Bilbo sbattè palpebre un paio di volte mentre quelle parole facevano presa nella sua mente. Quando ebbe finalmente realizzato ciò che l'uomo stava dicendo, allungò una mano e gli afferrò il braccio e affondò le dita nella stoffa e nella carne. "Bard ..."

Il viso di Bard non vacillò. "Bilbo, sappiamo entrambi che questo è l'unico modo. Ogni minuto in cui li trattengo ne dà a te un altro per correre."

"Ma ti uccideranno!" urlò lo Hobbit, scuotendo il braccio che teneva stretto. "Tu non sei nulla per loro, nemmeno se non stessi ancora guarendo dalla Battaglia!"

"Wow, grazie per questa dichiarazione di fiducia," scherzò l'arciere prima farsi nuovamente serio. "Ascolta, non sono stupido,... So che questo può andare a finire in un solo modo, ma devo farlo perché è necessario che tu viva. Bilbo. Non solo perché sei il mio amico, ma perché sei l’unico che può proteggere il futuro dei miei figli. "

"Ma hanno bisogno di te _ora_ ", gli ricordò, stringendo ancora di più la presa.

Bard distolse lo sguardo serrando la mascella. "Lo so. Hanno perso una madre e ora sono sul punto di perdere un padre. Ma se la mia morte significa che vivranno una vita senza questo male, allora così sia. Ho il dovere come padre di assicurarmelo."

"Bard ..."

"Ora vado", disse con fermezza l'arciere liberando il braccio e alzandosi in piedi. "Aspetta un attimo prima di partire. Da quel che ho visto, c'è un ponte nella parte posteriore che puoi usare per attraversare Mirkwood. Vai a nord come ti ha detto Tauriel fino a che trovi gli Elfi."

Bilbo non disse nulla mentre cercava di trovare parole che esprimessero i suoi sentimenti. Bard stava per andare e morire proprio come Tauriel e Beorn, e nulla che lui dicesse o facesse poteva cambiare la situazione. Come poteva anche solo cominciare ad esprimere il suo dolore e la paura e il senso di colpa per un sacrificio del genere? Come avrebbe potuto convincere il suo amico a non affrontare i Nazgûl solo per lui? Ma più di tutto, come poteva esprimere la sua pura _gratitudine_ per aver trovato un amico che facesse tanto per lui?

Ma prima che potesse dare voce a nulla di tutto questo - perché lui era chiaramente il suo destino nella vita - Bard gli rivolse un ultimo sorriso prima di precipitarsi giù per le scale e uscire dalla sua vista. Guardandolo allontanarsi, Bilbo si chiese se la caverna che aveva nel petto si sarebbe mai colmata.

 

 Fuggire da Dol Guldur si rivelò semplice come entrarvi. Bilbo pensò che, se fosse stato qualsiasi altro momento, sarebbe stato contento che qualcosa risultasse finalmente facile, per una volta. Ma per come stavano le cose, trovare una via di fuga non fu difficile tanto quanto lasciarsi Dol Guldur – Bard – alle spalle. Ci volle ogni oncia di razionalità Baggins per non girarsi e andare in aiuto del suo amico. Solo il costante cantilenare il nome di Frodo gli impedì di correre indietro per cercare (senza possibilità di riuscita) di salvare Bard.

Una volta che fu finalmente fuggito dalla fortezza, corse dritto attraverso Bosco Atro e non si fermò fino a quando i suoi polmoni cominciarono a bruciare. Anche allora si costrinse ad andare avanti, perché sapeva che se avesse smesso di correre allora avrebbe cominciato a dubitare. E il dubbio lo avrebbe portato solo a vacillare e a girarsi e a tornare di corsa alle rovine come l'idiota suicida che Nori continuava a sostenere che fosse.

Ma non importava quanto lontano corresse, Bilbo scoprì che poteva ancora sentire le urla dei Nazgul che gli davano la caccia. Non sapeva se questo significasse che Bard fosse morto (sperava di no), o se si fossero semplicemente divisi per trovarlo.  Qualunque fosse la ragione della caccia, si stavano lentamente ma inesorabilmente avvicinando a lui.

_Non riuscirò mai a sfuggirgli_ , si rese conto con crescente orrore saltando oltre la radice di un albero. _Mi troveranno e mi trascineranno da Sauron. Allora tutti quelli che conosco moriranno per colpa mia. Tauriel, Beorn, e ... e Bard saranno morti per niente. Tutto quello che ho fatto fino a questo punto sarà stato per niente!_

L'anello rise di lui. _Fallimento, fallimento, fallimento! Sono arrivati e tu hai fallito! Hai perso, perso, perso!_

_Taci_ , ringhiò in risposta con meno convinzione del solito. _Non riesco a pensare con te che abbai!_

L'anello non si interruppe. _Perso, Hobbit, hai perso! Lui viene per noi e vincerà! Non ci puoi fermare!_

Bilbo rabbrividì e infine si fermò per appoggiarsi contro un albero. Il suo cuore si sentiva come un piccolo e frenetico uccellino che cercava di sfuggire alla sua gabbia, e giurò che non importava quanto velocemente inspirasse l’aria, non sarebbe mai stato in grado di averne abbastanza. Era tutto ferito e dolorante in qualche modo e sapeva che non sarebbe in grado di continuare a correre per molto.

_Non riesco a sfuggire ma non posso lasciare che abbiano l_ _’_ _anello,_ pensò giocherellando con il piccolo cerchio metallico in tasca. _Cosa dovrei fare? Seppellirlo da qualche parte? Lanciarlo in un fiume? Forse-_

La risposta lo colpì così all'improvviso che rimase a bocca aperta e scivolò contro la corteccia dell’albero cui era appoggiato. Guardandosi intorno nella foresta oscura, cercò un paio di occhi azzurri e acquosi che era sicuro lo stessero guardando. Quando non riuscì a trovarli, decise di usare l'approccio più diretto.

"Gollum," chiamò lo Hobbit con voce stridula tirando fuori l'anello e sollevandolo in modo che riflettesse la luce della luna. "Vieni a prenderlo! Prenditi l'anello e corri lontano! Non tornare indietro, non permettere a nessuno di averlo! Solo corri il più lontano possibile da qui!"

Ci fu un lungo momento di silenzio prima che i folli occhi azzurri che stava cercando apparissero  finalmente di fronte a lui. Gollum non si fece avanti come si aspettava, ma invece rimase tra i cespugli; a guardarlo e a soppesare le possibilità. Bilbo sogghignò a quella vista e gettò con leggerezza l'anello verso gli arbusti.

"Prendilo e corri", gli ordinò di nuovo, e questa volta la creatura lo ascoltò. Velocemente e silenziosamente, quella pazza minaccia schizzò fuori e raccolse l'anello prima di tornare nuovamente tra i cespugli. Rivolse a Bilbo un ultimo sguardo con un luccichio negli occhi che non riusciva a interpretare prima di scomparire per sempre.

Con la creatura e l'anello scomparsi, Bilbo si appoggiò contro l'albero e sospirò. Non sapeva se avesse fatto la cosa giusta, dando via l'anello, ma onestamente non sapeva che altro avrebbe potuto fare. Era solo e inerme con nove antichi esseri a inseguirlo. Non aveva più alleati con sè; era troppo lontano per chiedere aiuto; e, infine, stava diventando troppo stanco e debole per resistere ai tormenti dell'anello ancora a lungo. Che altro avrebbe potuto davvero fare?

_Mi dispiace, Bard,_ pensò chiudendo gli occhi e cercando di non sprofondare nella disperazione. Mi _dispiace, Tauriel e Beorn. Siete morti tutti per darmi la possibilità di scappare e ho fallito. Se ci incontreremo nella vita dopo la morte, vi prego di perdonarmi._

Solo e perso, Bilbo ascoltò silenziosamente le grida dei Nazgul mentre si facevano più forti e più vicine ogni minuto.


End file.
